Las notas de mi corazón
by TwiliNeko
Summary: [AU] Dororo es una jovencita que ha quedado huérfana a sus cortos trece años de edad. Sin más apoyo que el de su querida prima Mio, decide mudarse a Tokio con ella. Tras este gran cambio, el mundo gris y plano de Dororo comienza a llenarse de color de nuevo al conocer a Hyakkimaru, un callado pero amable joven cuya mayor pasión en la vida es la música.
1. Cambio radical

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 1

Cambio radical

Veía las fotos de mis padres detrás de las urnas que contenían sus cenizas. Era todo tan difícil de asimilar, todo había pasado tan rápido que yo me sentía bloqueada, era como ver todo a mi alrededor en blanco. Miraba, pero no observaba, oía, pero no escuchaba, estaba perdida en el limbo.

Los recuerdos de los últimos días se agolpaban en mi mente, destrozando de nuevo mi corazón. Mis padres contaban con un pequeño, pero próspero negocio de venta de antigüedades. Por esta razón era muy común que salieran de viaje de vez en cuando a diferentes poblados para conseguir más artículos para vender.

Al ser más pequeña siempre iba de viaje con ellos, pero conforme fui creciendo y por insistencia mía dejé de acompañarlos, conforme avanzaba de grados en la primaria me era más complicado dejar de lado mis estudios para poder ir con ellos.

Días después de cumplir trece años, y cuando estábamos preparando todo para mi ingreso a la secundaria ocurrió ese terrible accidente que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Mis padres salieron de viaje como siempre una noche, por desgracia, jamás hubiera podido imaginar que ya no iban a regresar al día siguiente. Tocaron la puerta temprano en la mañana, y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a dos oficiales de policía parados en la entrada de mi casa en lugar de ver a mis amados padres.

Las lágrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a brotar de inmediato cuando me dieron la horrible noticia: mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico antes de poder llegar a su destino. A partir de ese momento todo pasó ante mis ojos como un sueño, asentía, respondía y hacía todo mecánicamente, pero era como si fuera una intrusa dentro de mi propio cuerpo, me había perdido en el terrible dolor que atacaba mi corazón.

Unos tíos maternos lejanos se encargaron de organizar todos los trámites del seguro que mis padres tanto se habían esmerado en pagar por tantos años. El seguro se encargó de cubrir todos los gastos funerarios y ese terrible momento de despedirme para siempre de mis amados padres llegó.

Aun alejada de la realidad, y perdida observando los sonrientes rostros de mis padres en sus retratos, oía a lo lejos las conversaciones de todas las personas que estaban en el funeral.

— Es tan solo una pequeña ¿Quién se hará cargo de ella?

— Yo no puedo, suficiente tengo ya con cuidar y mantener a mis dos niños.

— Me siento mal por ella, pero yo tampoco puedo.

Ese tipo de comentarios vinieron unos tras otros. No podía ser de otra forma, no podía esperar menos de todos esos familiares hipócritas que solo estaban ahí por mero compromiso.

No me importó escuchar sus comentarios crueles e inapropiados, sabía bien que ellos me detestaban al ser algo así como la oveja negra de la familia.

Mi madre la cual provenía de una familia rica, rechazó a su prometido, un hombre de una familia respetuosa y acomodada para irse con mi padre, el cual no era nada más que un pobre y miserable comerciante (como tantas veces mis abuelos maternos se dirigieron a él). Dado esto, mi familia materna cortó toda relación con mi madre, pero eso nunca le importó, ella rechazó todo su dinero y comodidades para poder estar con mi padre, el cual siempre fue el amor de su vida. Yo misma fui testigo del inmenso amor que se proclamaban y demostraban siempre el uno al otro, un profundo amor que yo no podía evitar desear encontrar algún día.

Por eso sabía que todas las personas que me rodeaban no eran más que seres hipócritas e interesados, prefería mil veces estar sola a irme con cualquiera de esos ricos petulantes. Contestaba a todos con cortesía, pero la verdad era que, si hubiera podido, les hubiera gritado que se largaran ya que de nada servían sus lágrimas de culpa y arrepentimiento si mis padres ya estaban muertos.

Estaba concentrada en todos esos malos sentimientos cuando escuché una dulce voz a mis espaldas:

— Dororo-chan…

Me volteé y por fin me encontré con una persona a la cual podía decir sinceramente que quería y apreciaba. Mi querida prima Mio estaba frente a mí, me veía con unos ojos tristes y preocupados.

— ¡Mio nee!

Grité y me lancé a ella atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, dejando por fin salir las lágrimas que tanto estuve conteniendo durante el funeral. Sentí a Mio sujetarme con fuerza y llorar también en voz baja. Mio era hija del hermano de mi padre, los únicos familiares que tenía que en verdad apreciaba y sabía que siempre habían apoyado a mis padres sinceramente sin importar las circunstancias complicadas por las que pasó su matrimonio.

A pesar de que Mio era mayor a mí por cuatro años siempre me llevé muy bien con ella pues habíamos convivido juntas prácticamente desde que yo era una bebé. Ella era mi prima, pero podía asegurar que la quería como si fuera mi propia hermana.

Segundos después los padres de Mio llegaron y también me brindaron cobijo en sus brazos para seguir llorando, por fin pude dejar salir todos esos malos sentimientos que me oprimían el pecho desde que los policías tocaron a mi puerta. El dolor no se iría, lo sabía, pero se volvió una carga mucho menos pesada para mí.

Dos días después del funeral, me sentí más que feliz de mudarme a la casa de mis tíos, es decir, de los padres de Mio. Al estar ya en su casa comenzamos a charlar acerca de mi futuro. Mis padres habían designado a mis tíos como tutores legales en caso de que algo malo pudiera ocurrir, fue por eso que para mí fortuna no tendría ningún problema en vivir con ellos de ahora en adelante. Estábamos discutiendo acerca de donde debía estudiar la secundaria, cuando Mio vino con una idea que me entusiasmó al instante:

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Opinó con una de sus radiantes sonrisas—¿Qué les parece si Dororo-chan viene a Tokio a estudiar conmigo?

Mi corazón bailó de emoción en mi pecho al escuchar su propuesta. Nosotros vivíamos en el pequeño poblado de Iwate, pero yo sabía muy bien que desde primer año de preparatoria Mio había optado por mudarse a Tokio y estudiar ahí. Si Mio se encontraba de nuevo en Iwate era porque justo acababa de terminar de cursar el primer año de preparatoria y ahora estaba de vacaciones, en espera de comenzar el segundo curso en unas semanas más.

— Pero Mio…—Respondió mi tía no muy convencida—¿no crees que Dororo es muy joven para irse a estudiar a Tokio?

— ¡N-no importa! ¡Yo quiero irme con Mio nee!

Confesé casi gritando, levantándome entusiasmada de la mesa.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? —Preguntó esta vez mi tío con preocupación—. Sé que contarás con la ayuda de Mio, pero Tokio es una ciudad muy grande, sobre todo para nosotros que estamos acostumbrados a vivir en esta prefectura pequeña.

— Si, no importa. —Afirmé con seguridad—. La verdad es que… Me lastima seguir en este lugar. —Les confesé bajando la vista, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi corazón al recordar a mis amados padres—. Sé que tal vez suene como huir de mis problemas, pero quiero hacerlo.

— Creo que a Dororo-chan le vendrá muy bien un cambio de aires, estoy segura que le ayudará mucho a sobrellevar esta situación tan complicada por la que está atravesando.

Opinó mi dulce prima, dedicándome una cálida sonrisa. La miré emocionada, agradeciendo infinitamente su apoyo para intentar convencer a mis tíos. La conversación acerca de los pros y los contras de estudiar la secundaria en Tokio se extendió por varios minutos más, hasta que por fin logramos convencerlos.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con una mezcla de emociones en mi pecho. El dolor por la ausencia de mis padres no se iría tan fácilmente, sin embargo, la idea de mudarme a estudiar a Tokio me llenaba de emoción al pensar en ese cambio tan radical, me ayudaba a distraerme y a hacer un poco más llevadero ese tan terrible dolor que aquejaba a mi corazón.

El día de irnos finalmente llegó. Cargando todas mis maletas de la mudanza en el pequeño pero funcional viejo automóvil de mi tío partimos rumbo a Tokio. Miré por el espejo retrovisor como la entrada a Iwate quedaba cada vez más atrás y atrás, no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran un poco al caer en cuenta de la realidad, estaba abandonando el hogar en el que había vivido durante trece años. Mi antigua casa, y esos tanto dulces, pero dolorosos recuerdos de papá y mamá también se quedaban ahí, en ese pequeño pueblo.

Mi tío no mentía, lo supe de inmediato el primer día que salimos del departamento de Mio y comenzamos a pasear, Tokio en verdad era un monstruo de ciudad. Debo admitir que para una pueblerina como yo fue un golpe duro acostumbrarme a lo grande que era, a todas las tiendas y al ritmo de vida tan rápido que fluía en esa gran metrópoli, y aunque en un principio sentí miedo, sin duda alguna ganaba la emoción de pensar cómo iba sería mi vida a partir de ese momento.

Lo mejor de todo es que no me encontraba sola, Mio siempre estaba ahí para tranquilizarme y apoyarme. Conforme los días pasaban me iba explicando más del funcionamiento del metro, las diferentes tiendas, el transporte público, así como las diferentes rutas que debía seguir para llegar a diversos lugares. Mi bondadosa prima incluso bromeaba con que ella todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a lo sorprendente que era Tokio.

Los días transcurrieron hasta que llegó el momento de ingresar a la secundaria, tuve la gran fortuna de ser admitida en una que no se encontraba muy lejos de la preparatoria en donde Mio empezaría a cursar su segundo grado.

Poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarme a este nuevo ritmo de vida y a la idea de ser ya una estudiante de secundaria, aun así, esto no borraba del todo el vacío que la muerte de mis padres había dejado en mi corazón. Intentaba ser fuerte y mostrarme animada para no preocupar a Mio y a mis tíos, pero a veces era muy difícil hacerlo. En ocasiones era agotador fingir felicidad cuando en realidad solo deseaba encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar hasta que mis ojos se secaran.

Después de lo ocurrido, veía a mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos solo con matices opacos, todo a mi alrededor era invadido por colores tristes y grises. Yo pensaba que sería así para siempre, pero estaba equivocada. Repentinamente todo en mi vida comenzó a recuperar su brillo y color de nuevo, eso sucedió cuando lo conocí a él.

Continuará


	2. El amigo de mi prima

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 2

El amigo de mi prima

Quince días después de comenzar a cursar la secundaria, lo conocí a él. Como el mismo, las circunstancias en las que lo conocí fueron muy extrañas y singulares. Recuerdo muy bien que ese día salí corriendo de la escuela en cuanto escuché sonar el timbre que indicaba el fin de la última clase. Deseaba llegar lo antes posible para seguir practicando mis habilidades culinarias y así poder sorprender a Mio con una deliciosa comida.

A pesar de que mis tíos le enviaban dinero a Mio cada mes para ayudarnos con los gastos de vivir por medio de renta, mi bondadosa prima no había dudado en conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudar a sus padres con los gastos.

Trabajaba en una tienda de ropa, empleo que le vino como anillo al dedo pues Mio amaba todo lo relacionado al mundo de la moda, su sueño desde niña siempre fue convertirse en una diseñadora de modas, esta era incluso una de las razones por las cuales había decidido mudarse a Tokio. Esperaba poder estudiar el diseño de modas en una universidad de esta ciudad para ver cumplido su sueño algún día.

Yo la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, siempre me encargaba sin rechistar de las labores domésticas pues me imaginaba lo cansado que debía ser para ella el estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Con ese deseo en mente de seguir siendo de utilidad para ella me apresuré a llegar al complejo de departamentos en el cual vivíamos, pero no me esperaba para nada lo que vería al llegar ahí.

A unos cuantos metros de las escaleras que se debían subir para llegar a nuestro departamento, se apreciaba el cuerpo inerte en el suelo de un joven muchacho. Al verlo a lo lejos aminoré mis pasos observándolo con atención. Estaba acostado en el suelo, muy pegado a la pared cerca de un calentón que se encargaba de brindarle agua caliente a los departamentos de la planta baja.

— "No se mueve. —Pensé consternada observándolo con atención— ¿Acaso estará dormido? ¿Estará ebrio o estará herido o tal vez…?" ¡Wuaaaaa, es un cadáver!

Me fue imposible no gritar esto al ver como el cuerpo del muchacho seguía sin moverse. "Que ciudad tan rara es Tokio", recuerdo que pensé en ese momento ¿cómo podían haber dejado el cadáver de ese muchacho en ese complejo de departamentos? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pasar cerca de él, lo hice muy despacio, casi de puntillas.

— "Mejor será no hacer nada de ruido. —Seguí reflexionando, casi llegando a las escaleras—. Quiero pasar desapercibida para que no piensen que estuve en la escena del crimen, no quiero que luego me consideren una sospechosa".

Para mi sorpresa, cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón escuché al "cadáver" hablar detrás de mí:

— Que lástima… Creo que no podré sacarlo de ahí.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y los nervios se apoderaron de mí al darme cuenta que el cadáver en realidad no era un cadáver. Me volví sobre mi espalda y pude ver como el joven muchacho se levantaba lentamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones. El chico se volvió y nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

Contuve el aliento al ver su increíble aspecto, era un muchacho muy atractivo. Tenía un corto pero hermoso cabello brillante de un negro profundo, un hermoso negro azabache. El largo fleco de su peinado tapaba gran parte de su ojo derecho, pero el ojo que era visible demostraba una hermosa pupila de un café claro hipnotizante, era como ver caramelo fundiéndose. No se comparaba en nada a los niños que había en mi clase, nunca antes había visto a una persona con un aspecto tan increíble como el de ese hermoso muchacho frente a mí.

Esto me impactó tanto que me dejó sin habla, solo pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojar y el salvaje golpeteo de mi corazón en mi pecho ¿qué era todo esto? Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido así.

Mis nervios aumentaron al ver como el chico examinaba mi rostro y mi ropa con atención, así estuvo unos segundos cuando abrió mucho los ojos y me dijo con una voz tranquila y profunda que sonaba casi como un susurro, pero maldita sea, hasta su voz era hermosa:

— Tú eres Dororo ¿verdad?

Los nervios se convirtieron en miedo al escuchar su pregunta ¿por qué demonios sabía mi nombre? En ese preciso momento, los consejos que Mio me dio apenas llegar a Tokio resonaron en mi cabeza:

— "Dororo-chan, por desgracia el complejo de departamentos en el cual vivimos no se encuentra en una zona muy segura que digamos. Es por eso que lo mejor será que nunca hables con desconocidos ¿de acuerdo? Dicen que por aquí a veces hay hombres que son unos acosadores, por eso siempre debemos mantenernos alertas".

Al parecer me había encontrado con mi primer acosador indeseable. Retrocedí unos pasos, intenté gritar, pero a causa del miedo que sentía mi voz salió mucho más baja de lo que deseaba:

— ¡A-auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Aquí hay un acosador!

— ¿Acosador? —Preguntó el muchacho, ladeando su cabeza con confusión—. Te equivocas, yo no soy un acosador.

— ¡Dile eso a otra víctima inocente! Si no eres un acosador… ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Eh? ¿Pervertido?

— Soy amigo de tu prima Mio. Ella me contó sobre ti.

Sentí que un balde de agua helada caía sobre mí. Bajé la vista, dándome cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al no haberme fijado primero en lo que traía puesto. Utilizaba el uniforme de preparatoria a la cual asistía mi prima, ambos iban a la misma escuela. Ya no fui capaz de decir nada más ante la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, solo pude bajar la vista y sentir como mi rostro entero enrojecía. Para mi sorpresa, esperaba que el joven me reclamara o se burlara de mí, pero no fue así, escuché como hablaba de nuevo con una voz tranquila e inocente:

— Lo siento, supongo que debí haberte explicado esto primero. Lamento haberte asustado, mi nombre es Hyakkimaru, soy Hyakkimaru Kagemitsu.

No quería encararlo pues aún me sentía muy avergonzada, sin embargo, hubiera sido muy grosero de mi parte no corresponder a su presentación, por este motivo me vi obligada a levantar la vista, y al hacerlo me encontré con que me mostraba una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que me tendía una mano. Ahora la vergüenza era por ver su hermosa sonrisa, pero tratando de ignorar esto nos dimos un apretón de manos y también me presenté:

— No te preocupes por eso, yo tampoco tuve que haberme puesto así de paranoica. —Respondí entre risas—. Mucho gusto, yo soy Dororo, Dororo Akiyama.

Su mano era muy cálida, pero las puntas de sus dedos se sentían algo rasposas ¿por qué era así? No me fue posible seguir pensando esto pues nuestro apretón de manos solo duró unos segundos. Hyakkimaru soltó mi mano y tras mostrarme una dulce sonrisa, ante mis confundidos ojos se sentó en el piso, y se quedó mirando apaciblemente hacia el cielo en silencio. Era un extraño comportamiento sin duda, pero si estaba ahí, seguramente había ido a ver a Mio ¿oh no?

— Y… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Hyakkimaru? ¿Vienes a ver a Mio? —Como respuesta solo obtuve un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte—Lo siento, Mio se encuentra trabajando.

— Lo sé. —Habló de nuevo Hyakkimaru, sin dejar de ver al cielo—.

— Ella regresará en unas tres horas más.

— Lo sé. Esperaré aquí hasta entonces.

— ¿Aquí? —Pregunté con extrañeza—¿No sería mejor si regresas después de que pasen las tres horas?

— No me molesta esperar aquí. —Continuó con un extraño tono de voz—. Prefiero esperar aquí a esperar en casa. No me gusta estar en casa cuando está "él".

¿Él? ¿A quién se refería? Aunque me moría de ganas por saberlo no le pregunté, después de todo lo acababa de conocer, no me correspondía meterme en asuntos ajenos. Lo miré en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, Hyakkimaru siguió sentado apaciblemente en el suelo cerca de las escaleras sin mover ni un musculo ¿entonces lo decía en serio? Era muy raro, una parte de mí no pudo evitar preguntarse porque Mio tenía un amigo tan raro como él, pero, aun así, me sentí triste al pensar en volver al departamento y dejarlo ahí solo.

— Hyakkimaru…—Lo llamé con cierta inseguridad. Al escucharme el mencionado volteó a verme con un semblante tranquilo e indiferente—. Oye, no tienes por qué esperar a Mio acá afuera, ¿no prefieres esperarla conmigo en nuestro departamento?

— ¿En su departamento? —Me preguntó, enarcando sus cejas con curiosidad—.

— Si, es mucho mejor que quedarte aburrido acá afuera. —Respondí con una enorme sonrisa—.

— ¿Estás segura de meter a un desconocido a tu departamento? —Inquirió con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa—¿Qué tal si en verdad soy un acosador pervertido?

— No lo creo, eres demasiado extraño como para serlo. —Me burlé con una sonrisa engreída—. No hay problema ya que eres amigo de Mio, además, si intentas pasarte de listo conmigo puedes estar seguro de que te golpearé hasta dejarte irreconocible.

Hyakkimaru río un poco en voz baja al escuchar mi broma, después sentí a mi corazón bailar de alegría en mi pecho al ver cómo me miraba dulcemente al responderme:

— Eres graciosa… Está bien, si no es mucha molestia, esperaré a Mio contigo.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos!

Vi a Hyakkimaru levantarse y caminar unos cuantos pasos para recoger unas cosas que se encontraban a su lado. En verdad me había sentido tan sorprendida por su aspecto que no había reparado en que sus pertenencias estaban cerca de él. Su mochila estaba tirada distraídamente en el suelo, por otro lado, recargada en la pared estaba una guitarra en su funda. Hyakkimaru levantó la mochila sin interés del suelo para cargarla con una mano, cuando tomó la guitarra me sorprendió ver el cuidado con lo que lo hizo. Tomó la funda con suma delicadeza para posteriormente colgarla sobre su hombro. Así era él, prefería cargar esa pesada guitarra en su hombro en lugar de cargar la mochila, caminó casi arrastrando esta última por el suelo al acercarse a mí.

— "Mio nee… ¿Por qué tienes un amigo tan raro?" —Volví a pensar mientras subíamos por las escaleras. Recordando algo de repente, me dirigí a él para hacerle una pregunta—: Es cierto ¿Por qué estabas tirado en el suelo cuando llegué?

— Había un pequeño gato negro debajo del calentón. Cuando llegué vi cómo se escondió ahí, pero tenía una pata herida. Quería intentar sacarlo para que mi mamá lo revisara ya que ella es veterinaria. Por desgracia no lo logré, el pequeño está demasiado asustado.

— Ya veo, intentabas rescatar a ese gato.

Volteé a verlo con disimulo, Hyakkimaru caminaba con la vista baja mostrando una mirada triste y derrotada. Me enternecí al verlo, en verdad se mostraba preocupado por ese pequeño felino.

Si, Hyakkimaru era un muchacho muy raro. Era callado y siempre parecía estar soñando despierto, sin embargo, podía estar segura que era una persona con una corazón bondadoso y dulce, su preocupación por el pequeño gato me lo demostraba. Conforme más nos acercábamos al departamento no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza que sin importar las extrañas circunstancias en las que nos habíamos conocido, sin importar que yo solo fuera la prima de su amiga Mio, yo deseaba conocerlo más, quería saber mucho más de él.

Continuará


	3. Un extraño pero hábil guitarrista

Hola a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, lo cual agradezco mucho que lo hagan :) Como lo habrán notado por el título, en esta historia es muy importante la música, es por esto que a partir de este capítulo si la situación lo amerita, estaré indicándoles vídeos de YouTube para que puedan escuchar ciertas canciones y de esa manera poder darle un mejor ambiente de lectura a esta historia. Obviamente son canciones originales escritas por otras personas, pero para efecto de la historia imaginaremos que fue Hyakki el que las compuso. Podrán encontrar estas anotaciones indicando el vídeo correspondiente al inicio de cada capítulo con un número y posteriormente en el texto del capítulo podrán ver ese número para indicar el momento exacto en donde deben escuchar la canción. Obviamente no es obligatorio que lo hagan si no quieren, pero lo recomiendo ampliamente para una mejor experiencia de lectura.

[1] Buscar en YouTube como: Yiruma - River Flows in You - Fingerstyle Guitar Cover

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Un extraño pero hábil guitarrista

Invité a Hyakkimaru a entrar en el departamento y lo pasé a la sala para que se sentara. A pesar de que le ofrecí algo para tomar y desistió no me importó, me dirigí a la cocina y le serví un poco de té negro con galletas de avena. Ugh, en serio odiaba esas galletas insípidas, prefería mil veces más una deliciosa galleta de chocolate cubierta con aun más chispas de chocolate. Por desgracia las galletas de avena predominaban en la casa pues Mio se esmeraba mucho en cuidar su peso.

Hyakkimaru miró la charola con las galletas y el té negro que coloque delante de él, se volvió a verme con confusión.

— Sé que dijiste que no querías, pero es de mala educación no atender adecuadamente a los invitados. —Me expliqué, sonriéndole ampliamente—. Al menos, eso es lo que mis padres me enseñaron.

— Gracias. —Me regresó la sonrisa y tomó un poco de té—.

— Entonces… ¿eres compañero de clase de Mio? —Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en un pequeño sofá delante de él—.

— No. Somos del mismo grado, pero estamos en diferente clase.

— "Entonces también tiene diecisiete años". —Reflexioné—. Ya veo, bueno, también es común hacer amistades con estudiantes de otras clases.

— Mio y yo nos conocimos en el club de música de la escuela.

— ¿En el club de música?

Hyakkimaru asintió. Qué extraño, mi prima nunca me había contado que ella estuviera en el club de música de la preparatoria. Hace un año cuando ingresó me hablaba a menudo a mi móvil para contarme muy entusiasmada de todo lo que le había pasado desde lo de su mudanza a Tokio, pero no recordaba que hubiera mencionado nunca nada de que formara parte del club de música. Recordando esto caí en cuenta de algo, tampoco nunca me había contado nada acerca de Hyakkimaru. Si llevaban siendo amigos por ya un buen tiempo ¿por qué no me había contado acerca de él? Escuchar la dulce voz de Hyakkimaru me volvió de golpe a la realidad:

— Mio tiene una hermosa voz, por eso le insistí para que se uniera al club de música.

Ver el semblante de Hyakkimaru al decir eso me dejó sin habla por un momento. Su mirada indiferente cambió a una enternecida, por donde lo vieras era una mirada cálida y soñadora. Esto me hizo sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho ¿por qué lo sentía?

— Y-ya veo. —Me obligué a responder y hacer esas extrañas sensaciones a un lado—Sé a lo que te refieres. Cuando éramos más pequeñas y hacíamos pijamadas siempre jugábamos al karaoke, desde entonces Mio demostró ser una muy buena cantante.

— Lo sabía, Mio fue bendecida con esa hermosa voz. Es un talento innato, eso es bueno.

Ahora abría sus ojos de par en par y cambiaba a un semblante entusiasmado, como si fuera un científico que hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo. No sabía si lo percibía bien, pero me pareció que su mirada era algo obsesiva ¿lo había visto bien o era mi imaginación? Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y continuar con la plática.

— Por lo que veo tú tocas la guitarra ¿verdad? —Proseguí, mirando el mencionado instrumento en su funda que reposaba a su lado en el sillón—.

— Si. Toco la guitarra desde que tengo ocho años.

— ¡Wow, eso es mucho tiempo ya!

El tiempo pasó mientras seguíamos conversando. Era muy extraño, a su lado mi tristeza y dolor parecían desaparecer, o al menos, lo olvidaba momentáneamente. La verdad era que no le había dicho nada a Mio para no preocuparla, pero me estaba costando algo de trabajo encajar en la escuela y hacer nuevas amistades. Apenas estaba consiguiendo abrirme y hablar un poco más en confianza con algunos compañeros, pero era sorprendente lo fácil que me estaba resultando hablar con Hyakkimaru.

Bueno, hablar era un decir, contestaba con palabras cortas y el mismo no hacía mucho por seguir la conversación, sin embargo, se mostraba relajado a mi lado y contestaba a todas mis preguntas, sin importar lo extrañas que fueran. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos me di cuenta, se escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse seguida de la voz de Mio.

— Dororo-chan, estoy de vuelta… ¿eh?

Mio entró en la sala y abrió los ojos de par en par al observar como Hyakkimaru estaba sentado en el comedor a mi lado, ayudándome a resolver mi tarea de algebra.

— ¿Hyakkimaru? ¿Dororo-chan?

No podía culparla por sentirse tan asombrada ¿Cómo se iba imaginar que al volver, su amigo de la preparatoria estaría adentro de su departamento ayudando a su prima con su tarea? Hasta yo me hubiera sentido como en la dimensión desconocida al presenciar eso.

— ¡Mio nee, has vuelto! ¡Bienvenida!

— Hola Mio.

— Ustedes dos juntos, que sorpresa. —Fue lo único que pudo responder, intentando ocultar el asombro en su voz—. Hyakkimaru, no te esperaba aquí el día de hoy.

¿No te esperaba aquí el día de hoy? Esa frase me demostraba que no era la primera vez que Hyakkimaru estaba en su departamento, entonces en verdad si era su amigo. Al darme cuenta de esto una sensación de incomodidad me invadió al seguir pensando en porqué Mio no me había contado nada antes acerca de él.

— Mio nee, invité a Hyakkimaru a esperarte en el departamento pues me lo encontré en las escaleras de la planta baja. —Le aclaré con una enorme sonrisa—.

— ¿De nuevo lo hiciste? Hyakkimaru, te he dicho que no es necesario que me esperes tanto tiempo. —Se quejó Mio con preocupación—.

— Está bien, no hay problema. No me molesta esperarte, Mio.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa cálida y ojos llenos de cariño al tratarse de mi prima. Al dirigir la mirada a Mio me sorprendió ver que ella le dirigía una dulce sonrisa, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían levemente de carmín… ¿Solo eran amigos, o había algo más?

— Si no pudiste esperar hasta verme mañana en la escuela, creo que sé la razón de que estés aquí. —Indagó mi prima, sentándose al lado de Hyakkimaru—Ya terminaste de escribir una nueva canción ¿no es así?

— Así es, quería que fueras la primera en escucharla.

Mio río dulcemente antes de responder:

— De acuerdo. Por favor tócala, sabes que me encantan tus canciones.

— Bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Mi voz sonó extrañamente baja y nerviosa, quería alejarme cuanto antes, simplemente sentía que no pertenecía ahí, era como el mal tercio y no deseaba eso.

— Oh no, Dororo-chan, no es necesario que te vayas. —Me detuvo Mio con una mirada suplicante—. Quédate cuando menos a escuchar la canción de Hyakkimaru. Sus canciones son hermosas y toca de una manera excepcional, estoy segura que te gustará.

Me detuve un momento no muy convencida aún. Sentía curiosidad por escuchar la canción, pero, por otro lado, en verdad me sentía muy incómoda de seguir con ellos. Seguía indecisa cuando escuchar la voz suplicante de Hyakkimaru me desarmó por completo:

— Me gustaría mucho que escucharas mi canción. Quédate, por favor.

Su mirada siempre era tan profunda, era como si pudiera ver hasta el fondo de tu alma. Me sentí sonrojar y mi corazón se agitó cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Viéndome acorralada me acerqué nuevamente a mi lugar y me senté, siendo incapaz de contestar a causa de todas las emociones que invadían mi confundida mente.

Hyakkimaru mostró una pequeña sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que había decidido quedarme. Acto seguido, de nueva cuenta tomó su guitarra con suma delicadeza para sacarla de su funda. Se la colgó en su hombro y comenzó a afinarla con dedicación, la tomaba entre sus manos con tanta dulzura y amor, era como si temiera que esta fuera de porcelana y se le pudiera romper si no tenía el suficiente cuidado al manejarla.

[1] Hyakkimaru rasgó las cuerdas comenzando a tocar las primeras notas y fue como si hubiera lanzado un hechizo. La nostálgica melodía invadió toda la habitación, y me pareció como si todos los sonidos a mi alrededor desaparecieran, solo podía concentrarme en Hyakkimaru y su guitarra. Pero así era siempre que tocaba, Hyakkimaru contaba con un don indiscutible, su música invadía cada fibra de tu ser, y te alcanzaba hasta lo más profundo de tu alma. Esa era la magia de Hyakkimaru al tocar.

Concentrada en esa melodía nostálgica, triste, pero hermosa a la vez sentí confundida una sensación de humedad en mis mejillas. Me fue imposible darme cuenta de inmediato, pero pasados unos largos minutos de escuchar la hermosa canción pude darme cuenta que estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, rodaban por mis mejillas y se perdían al caer en el suelo o en mi uniforme. La música de ese extraño muchacho me conmovió tanto al punto de que incluso me había hecho llorar sin darme cuenta.

Para mi desgracia Hyakkimaru se dio cuenta, notó mis lágrimas y de inmediato dejó de tocar, dedicándome una mirada preocupada.

— Dororo-chan…

Susurró Mio con tristeza, mirando con dolor mis lágrimas. Todo pasó tan rápido que no sabía cómo reaccionar, apenas me había dado cuenta de la situación, y ver el semblante triste y preocupado que me dedicaban ambos no me ayudaba en nada.

— Y-yo… Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Me disculpé torpemente, levantándome rápidamente del sillón—. Mejor que será me vaya ya, nos vemos.

Salí casi corriendo de la sala para encerrarme en mi habitación donde me tumbé en la cama y seguí llorando amargamente. La canción de Hyakkimaru había sido tan hermosa, pero aun así era muy triste, me fue imposible no recordar a mis padres al escucharla.

Mi llanto duró por un largo rato más. Cuando fui capaz de calmarlo, me di cuenta al escuchar voces lejanas provenientes de la sala que Hyakkimaru continuaba ahí. Voces alegres, risas de vez en cuando, claro, después de todo, este dolor, este duelo solo era mío y de nadie más. Era muy egoísta de mi parte esperar que todos tuvieran que estar tristes como yo, por desgracia, no podía evitar pensar de esta forma, no podía evitar envidiar las risas de Mio y su asombroso amigo. Escucharlo tocar solo hizo que empeorara todo, pasó de ser un chico extraño a una persona fascinante para mí ¿Cómo un estudiante de preparatoria podía tocar de esa manera tan asombrosa?

Sumida en mi dolor y en estas reflexiones terminé por dormitar un poco en mi cama hasta que el sonido de toques en la puerta de mi habitación me hizo despertar ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía ni la menor idea, me levanté con desgano y me dirigí a abrir.

— Tranquila Mio nee, no debes preocuparte. Ya estoy bien…

Para mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta no me encontré con Mio sino con Hyakkimaru.

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Exclamé asombrada, retrocediendo unos pasos. Hyakkimaru me dirigió una tranquila mirada, al tiempo que se agachaba un poco para quedar a mi altura.

— Lamento interrumpirte, solo quería despedirme de ti, y agradecerte por dejarme esperar a Mio contigo.

— No le des más importancia. —Respondí entre risas, rascando mi cabeza—. No podía dejarte allá afuera, además… No te golpee ¿verdad? Bueno, eso demuestra que eres una buena persona, y no un acosador pervertido como yo creí en un principio.

Hyakkimaru río quedamente como respuesta ante mi broma. Me miró por unos cuantos segundos con ternura para después cambiar a un semblante triste y arrepentido.

— Mio me lo dijo… Que actualmente estás pasando por cosas difíciles y al parecer mi canción te hizo recordar cosas tristes, lo siento mucho.

Una ola de calidez invadió mi pecho, y una extraña sensación como de mariposas en mi estómago me atacaron al escuchar su disculpa y apreciar la forma tan preocupada en que me miraba. Me apresuré en calmarlo, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía que no soportaba verlo de esa manera.

— No es necesario que te disculpes por eso. No debes preocuparte por componer canciones tristes, después de todo, es tu manera de expresarte y tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo como más te guste. Además, no importa que esa canción haya sido triste, a pesar de eso, era una canción muy hermosa. Eres un gran músico, Hyakkimaru.

Al escucharme decir eso, por primera vez lo vi mostrarme una enorme y sincera sonrisa, sus ojos siempre serios e inexpresivos aumentaron su brillo, demostrando una inmensa felicidad. Tal parecía que mis palabras lo habían conmovido mucho. Aun asombrada por esa singular mirada, reaccioné al sentir como Hyakkimaru tomaba mi mano, entrelazando así nuestros dedos meñiques.

— Esta canción fue triste, pero la siguiente no será así. Compondré una nueva canción que te haga sonreír, te lo prometo, pequeña Dororo.

Fue la primera vez que me llamó de esa forma tan cariñosa. Su dulce sonrisa y su promesa entrelazando nuestros meñiques paralizaron a mi corazón y todos mis sentidos, su sola presencia nublaba mis pensamientos y de nuevo, alejaba esa tristeza que tanto se apoderaba de mí, aunque no lo deseara. Sintiendo una enorme dicha en mi interior, y entrecerrando mis ojos con ternura le respondí:

— Está bien, es una promesa. Esperaré por tu nueva canción ansiosamente, Hyakkimaru.

Después de que Hyakkimaru se fue, y una vez Mio y yo terminamos de comer nos dispusimos a conversar de ese extraño y singular día.

— Mio nee, me siento sorprendida ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas en el club de música de tu escuela?

— Bueno, es que no se puede decir propiamente que esté en el. Suelo ir de vez en cuando para ayudarlos algunas veces, pero por desgracia no puedo asistir todos los días debido a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. —Aclaró con su dulce sonrisa tan característica—. A decir verdad, empecé a ir por insistencia de Hyakkimaru.

— Y hablando de Hyakkimaru, tampoco me contaste acerca de este amigo tan extraño tuyo.

Intenté que mi voz sonará lo más indiferente posible, cuando en realidad me moría de ganas por saber porque Mio no me había contado nada sobre él. Al escuchar mi pregunta la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció para dar paso a un semblante vacío e incomodo.

— Eso es porque… no se definir bien qué tipo de relación tenemos. En la escuela nunca hablamos, solo nos saludamos si nos llegamos a topar por los pasillos, en realidad, solo cruzamos palabras cuando voy al club de música. Siempre hablamos fuera de clases cuando él viene a verme aquí de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo hace solo hablamos de cosas cotidianas, y sobre todo, Hyakkimaru solo me muestra las canciones que compone y pide mi opinión. A pesar de que nos frecuentamos desde primer año, no sé casi nada sobre él. No sé si realmente a eso se le puede llamar un amigo.

Mio se mostraba muy triste al decir eso, de inmediato intuí que ella tenía sentimientos muy especiales por Hyakkimaru. Uno de mis peores defectos sin duda era el ser muy curiosa, esta parte de mi personalidad me obligó a indagar más para saber lo que ocultaba mi prima en su corazón.

— A pesar de eso, creo que él se interesa mucho en ti.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Alzo de inmediato el tono de su voz, abriendo mucho sus bellos ojos castaños—N-no, creo que te equivocas, Dororo-chan. Eso no es posible.

— Yo creo que sí. —Continué con tono divertido—. Mio nee, ese muchacho estaba dispuesto a esperarte tres horas en la calle para verte. Si eso no es interés, no sé cómo demonios quieras llamarle.

Mio guardó silencio un momento bajando su mirada, una pequeña y triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que se tocaba con la palma de su mano su garganta.

— No se trata de mí, a Hyakkimaru solo le interesa mi voz. Desde primer año, se puede decir que está algo así como obsesionado con ella. Desde cierta ocasión en que me escuchó cantando en los pasillos me insistió hasta el cansancio para que entrara al club de música, y ahora hace lo mismo pero para que me convierta en la vocalista de una banda musical que está empeñado en formar. Su interés no es en mí, sino en mi voz para cantar.

La voz de mi prima sonaba tan triste y decepcionada, a pesar de lo que me dijo yo creía que estaba equivocada, se lo tenía que hacer ver y animarla a toda costa.

— Yo creo que estás equivocada. —Le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Hyakkimaru muestra una mirada muy dulce y cariñosa cuando habla de ti, e incluso cuando te mira. Yo pienso que su interés no es solo en tu voz, yo creo que él genuinamente está interesado en ti, Mio nee.

Los ojos de Mio se iluminaron al escuchar esto, sin embargo, solo pudo fruncir sus labios y apretar sus manos en su falda. Siempre fue así, a pesar de su belleza y cualidades siempre fue muy insegura respecto a si misma. Viendo que no me respondía continué hablando:

— ¿A ti te gusta Hyakkimaru, oh no?

— Y-yo… n-no…—Susurró apenada, su rostro se puso más rojo que una manzana—.

— Sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme, Mio nee. —Presioné con complicidad—.

— S-si… Estoy enamorada de él desde primer año. —Confesó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos—.

— ¿Y no le has dicho nada? ¡Si que eres lenta!

— ¡No es tan sencillo! —Alzó su voz, mirándome a los ojos con desesperación—Hyakkimaru es un chico sumamente popular en la escuela. Su aspecto y su aura tan misteriosa llaman de inmediato la atención de muchas personas. Muchas de mis compañeras de clase se le han declarado pero él ha rechazado a todas ellas. Además… Dororo-chan, tú lo viste hoy cuando tocó esa hermosa canción. Su rostro cambia por completo cuando de música se trata, Hyakkimaru está perdidamente enamorado pero es de la música. Él ignora a todos siempre, la música es lo único que lo ata a este mundo ¿Cómo podría ser correspondida por una persona tan singular como él?

— Porque tú tienes algo que las otras personas no tienen. —Respondí frunciendo el ceño, y cruzándome de brazos—. Tienes el talento innato de tu hermosa voz al cantar. Si lo único que hay en la cabeza de ese extraño guitarrista es la música, entonces debes atraerlo a ti con tu voz. Mio-nee ¡eres tonta! —Al escuchar el tono alto de mi voz, la mencionada volvió a cerrar sus ojos con temor—. Tienes todo para conquistarlo y lo estás desperdiciando ¿Ya aceptaste su propuesta de ser la vocalista de su banda?

— No, aun no. Le dije que debía pensarlo primero…

— ¡Pues esa es tu oportunidad de oro! —Grité con entusiasmo, tomándola cariñosamente de sus hombros—Acepta ser su vocalista y comparte con él cada vez más momentos juntos. Estoy segura que eso los acercará mucho y lograrás conquistarlo.

— ¿En serio crees que pueda hacerlo? —Me preguntó con una voz baja y tímida—.

— ¡Claro! Mio nee, eres una mujer hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, además tienes una excepcional voz que se está desperdiciando en silencio. Hazlo, y verás cómo te quedas con el corazón de Hyakkimaru.

— Dororo-chan… ¡Muchas gracias!

Tras escuchar mi consejo Mio me atrajo hacia ella y me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Con esto me di cuenta que mis palabras la habían llenado de ánimo y la habían hecho tomar una decisión. La abracé de vuelta, sintiéndome inmensamente feliz de poder ser de ayuda para ella, mi dulce prima a quien tanto adoraba.

Por desgracia, el tiempo sería el que se encargaría de demostrarme el tan terrible error que había cometido ese día al convencerla. En ese entonces, yo no podía ni imaginar lo importante que Hyakkimaru iba a ser en mi vida. El error ya era irreparable, para mi desgracia al aconsejarla ese día, lo que había hecho era lanzarla directamente a los brazos y al corazón de Hyakkimaru.

Continuará


	4. Una hermosa voz

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 4

Una hermosa voz

Lo primero que hice cuando terminó mi primer día como estudiante de primero de preparatoria fue unirme al club de música. No podía ser de otra forma, desde que mi madre me regaló mi primera guitarra cuando cumplí doce años formó a ser parte de mi vida, era lo único que me importaba.

Desde pequeño ella me inculcó el gusto por la música, llevándome incluso a tomar clases. Tuve que pasar por varios instrumentos hasta darme cuenta a los ochos años que la que más se adecuaba a mis habilidades era la guitarra. Desde ese entonces la toqué sin descanso, practicando arduamente en un intento por mejorar mis habilidades, para cuando tenía catorce años ya era capaz de componer mis propias canciones.

En secundaria también estuve en el club de música, incluso ganamos algunos premios en algunas competencias locales, y mi intención era repetir eso en la preparatoria. Supongo que lo más correcto era decir que yo desayunaba, comía y cenaba música, sino la estaba tocando la escuchaba sin descanso, siempre ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos.

Por desgracia, aunque fuera así, eran pocas las personas que me apoyaban en esta pasión que sentía hacia ella. Mi mamá y hermano menor siempre me apoyaron sin pensarlo dos veces, pero mi padre era otro asunto aparte. "Una pérdida de tiempo" "Otra vez estás tocando ese cochino instrumento" "Si sigues con eso terminarás como un vago" "Deja ya eso y ocupa tu valiosa mente para cosas más productivas", eran palabras que mi padre repetía hasta el cansancio las pocas veces que llegaba a estar en casa.

Obviamente nunca lo obedecí, más bien parecía empeñarme más en tocar entre él más me lo dijera. Además de mamá y mi hermano, era muy extraño encontrar a otras personas que me entendieran. En primaria había sido muy sencillo encajar, pero todo eso empezó a cambiar cuando comencé con la secundaria. Encontraban algo extraño y obsesivo mi comportamiento, no podían comprender como la guitarra y unas notas podían tener tanto impacto y ser tan importantes en mi vida. Fue doloroso darme cuenta de eso, y cuando menos me di cuenta comencé a ser más callado y retraído.

Todo empeoró cuando llegué a la pubertad y mi cuerpo y facciones comenzaron a desarrollarse. De un momento a otro comencé a volverme muy popular con muchas compañeras de clase, por alguna extraña razón me encontraban muy interesante y al parecer mi rostro era atractivo para ellas. Sin darme cuenta de esto, dejé que algunas cuantas se acercaran a mí, creyendo ingenuamente que buscaban mi amistad, o en verdad les interesaba la música como a mí. No fue así, su única intención era simplemente estar conmigo por presumir o incluso conseguir una cita.

No era divertido ni disfrutaba de jugar o lastimar los sentimientos de los demás, por ese motivo opté por borrar todo contacto con todas las personas a mí alrededor y enfocarme en lo único que sabía que nunca podría herirme: la música. Más que nunca pasó a formar parte de mí, y a volverse en todo mi mundo.

Eso cambió cuando ingresé en la preparatoria. Durante un tiempo todo se mantuvo igual, viendo como de nueva cuenta obtenía la atención indeseada de las mujeres de mi clase, y los celos por parte de los hombres opté por seguir encerrado en mi mundo donde solo había espacio para la música y para mí. Así fue hasta que un día escuché su voz.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos para dirigirme a la cafetería cuando las notas de una hermosa canción llegaron a mis oídos. En ese momento mi pequeña burbuja de encierro reventó y me regresó a la realidad. Busqué con desesperación de dónde provenía ese hermoso canto, y al descubrir a la dueña de esa hermosa voz la miré con atención para no olvidar sus facciones.

Investigué un poco con mis compañeros del club de música, después supe que su nombre era Mio y también era estudiante de primer año como yo.

— ¿Vas detrás de ella, Hyakkimaru? —Me preguntaban con unas sonrisas burlonas—.

¿Ir detrás de ella? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

— Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. —Decía otro estudiante—. Es una de las alumnas más populares de primero ¿la viste bien? Es muy hermosa, dado eso hay rumores que hasta los de tercer año andan atrás de ella.

Así que era eso, la consideraban atractiva. Confieso que yo también lo pensé cuando la vi por primera vez, era muy hermosa, pero eso no era importante para mí, su aspecto no era lo que realmente me importaba.

— A mí solo me interesa su voz.

Fue lo único que respondí con indiferencia para después abandonar el salón de música donde nos reuníamos los del club. A partir de ese día comencé a hostigar a Mio hasta el cansancio para convencerla de que entrara al club de música. Necesitaba ese hermoso canto como el aire que respiraba, me moría de ganas de que cantara una de mis canciones. Estaba seguro que su voz sonaría esplendida con mi guitarra y no me equivoqué. La primera vez que entonó una de mis canciones fue maravilloso, era como si su voz y mi guitarra hubieran nacido para tocar juntas.

Al principio todo fue así. Mio era solo "la hermosa voz" para mí, la propia Mio no existía. Pero las cosas no pueden permanecer para siempre iguales, y Mio comenzó a existir para mí cierto día de diciembre. Como de costumbre, había discutido con mi padre y había huido de casa. No pensaba volver hasta el día siguiente, no me importaba que mi mamá y mi hermano se preocuparan, no quería verlo, necesitaba huir.

Estaba tan molesto que ignoré todo, lo único importante para mí había sido cargar la guitarra, salí de casa sin mi móvil, sin dinero, sin nada. Incluso olvidé ponerme un abrigo, lo cual fue muy inconsciente de mi parte pues ese día hacía mucho frío.

No me importó, me refugié en un parque y comencé a tocar hasta el cansancio. Así pasaron horas, tiritaba y mi cuerpo estaba helado, pero no me importó, yo solo quería tocar, seguir tocando hasta el cansancio, tocar hasta ya no poder pensar en nada más.

Como si la guitarra me estuviera regañando por haber sido tan testarudo e inconsciente una de sus cuerdas se rompió, cortando de esa manera el dorso de mi mano. Solo pude bajar la vista con desagrado, cerrando mis maños en puños con frustración.

— ¿Hyakkimaru?

Escuché de pronto una dulce voz acercándose a mí. Al volver la vista me di cuenta que se trataba de Mio. Como siempre estaba muy bien vestida, vi por un momento su abultado abrigo rojo el cual me dio envidia al recordar que yo no vestía nada más que una delgada camisa negra de manga larga y me estaba congelando. No le respondí, simplemente la miré sin parpadear, ocasionando que esta desviara la vista y se pusiera nerviosa.

Cuando por fin pudo juntar el valor suficiente para mirarme de nuevo se percató de mi herida y se acercó con preocupación.

— Pero ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás sangrando!

— No es nada. —Respondí con tranquilidad—. Una cuerda se rompió y me cortó, estoy bien.

Hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y miré como esculcaba su bolso con desesperación. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo rosado que tenía dibujos de conejitos y sin importarle nada más tomó mi mano y la vendó con su pañuelo para detener el leve sangrado de la herida. Hacía frío, a pesar de eso un sentimiento cálido invadió mi corazón, era la primera vez que me pasaba.

— Gracias.

Le respondí con sinceridad, a lo cual Mio me mostró una amable sonrisa. Ahora que la veía más de cerca y con más atención, me di cuenta que lo que todos decían de ella era verdad, Mio era una muchacha muy hermosa. Me perdí observando sus dulces ojos castaños cuando la escuché hablar:

— ¿Por qué estás así? Está haciendo mucho frío ¿Por qué no traes un abrigo?

— Lo olvidé al salir de casa.

Respondí con tono hosco, ya que no quería que indagara más en el asunto. Mio parecía querer preguntar más sin embargo no lo hizo, cosa que agradecí internamente. Dejando las preguntas de lado, se levantó del asiento en donde estábamos y dedicándome una bondadosa mirada volvió a hablar, mientras me tendía su mano:

— No puedes seguir aquí con este frío. Vamos a mi departamento, te prepararé un chocolate caliente. Puedes quedarte ahí hasta que sientas prudente irte.

Por primera vez, alguien era amable conmigo desinteresadamente. Me fue imposible decirle que no, la seguí en silencio sintiéndome como en un sueño pues un montón de nuevas sensaciones se agolpaban en mi pecho y en mi corazón.

A partir de ese día, ella dejó de ser "la hermosa voz" para convertirse en Mio. Comencé a ir con más frecuencia a su departamento, ella no se molestaba ni me recriminaba cuando solo hablaba de música, al contrario, escuchaba mis composiciones con entusiasmo e incluso a veces accedía a cantar si no le ganaba la vergüenza. Era la primera persona que conocía que apreciaba mi música y me brindaba su compañía con sinceridad. Su voz seguía siendo mi principal motivo para visitarla, pero cuando menos me di cuenta en algún momento eso dejó de ser la excusa, y ella misma se convirtió en el motivo principal.

* * *

Una figura alta, una espalda ancha y un cuerpo agradable, un lacio y brillante cabello azabache que resplandecía al sol, siempre llevando una guitarra en su funda colgando en su espalda. Hyakkimaru, tu figura era muy fácil de distinguir en la preparatoria.

Lo confieso, al principio yo fui como todas, me conquístate con tu increíble aspecto y con tu personalidad tan misteriosa ¿por qué eras tan serio? ¿Por qué siempre estabas solo? ¿Por qué no permitías que nadie se acercara a ti?

Deseaba tanto conocerte y saber más de ti. Poco a poco, mis entrometidas compañeras de clase comenzaron a recabar tu información, y yo solo podía escucharlas a medias fingiendo que no me interesaba. Hyakkimaru Kagemitsu, ese era tu nombre. Cursabas primero de preparatoria en la clase "D" y eras hijo de Daigo Kagemitsu, ese adinerado empresario que contaba con varios negocios en la ciudad. También formabas parte del club de música, no esperaba menos ya que siempre cargabas con esa guitarra a todos lados.

¿Cómo podría conocerte? ¿Cómo podía hablar contigo? Parecías tan inalcanzable, cuando supe que ya habías rechazado a varias chicas comencé a tener temor, si ya las habías rechazado a ellas era más que obvio que tú harías lo mismo conmigo.

A pesar de esto, nunca creí que serías tú el que comenzaría hablarme a mí.

— Tu voz es hermosa, te escuché cantar en los pasillos. Por favor, únete al club de música.

Recuerdo que me dijiste cierta tarde en la entrada principal de la escuela. Te presentaste ante mí y yo lo hice lo mismo, pero yo lo hice con demasiada vergüenza para ser verdad. Te dije que no podía pues tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, a pesar de eso no te importó. Lo sé, no te preocupes, nunca te importa lo demás cuando se trata de la música.

Esa fue solo una de tantas veces. Ya fuera en los pasillos, en la cafetería o saliendo de la escuela, siempre que me veías era lo mismo, me mostrabas una dulce y amable sonrisa (sonrisa que derretía a todas las estudiantes alrededor de ti) y me pedías que me uniera al club de música. Me fue imposible seguirme negando al ver el regalo que me habías dejado un día en mi casillero. Una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de fresa con una nota que decía: "por favor, únete al club de música". Esa nota la guardé como uno de mis tesoros más valiosos.

A partir de ese día me enamoré más de ti pues me di cuenta que no solo eras un rostro atractivo, detrás de esa fachada misteriosa supe que se escondía un chico dulce de buen corazón. Terminé por ceder e iba al club de vez en cuando, me contabas entusiasmado las canciones que componían entre todos, y cuando canté por primera vez una de tus canciones mi corazón se agitó de alegría en mi pecho al ver tus hermosos ojos caramelo iluminarse al escuchar lo bien que sonaba esa canción con mi voz.

Luego llegó ese día de diciembre, te veías tan angustiado. Sentía la urgencia de saber que te había puesto en ese estado pero fui una cobarde y no pude preguntártelo, lo lamento. Aun así te ofrecí mi ayuda. Recuerdo que bebiste el chocolate caliente que te preparé en mi departamento con urgencia, nunca me dijiste nada, pero estoy segura que te morías de frío. Ese día te quedaste dormido en mi sofá, no fui capaz de despertarte. Intuí que estabas huyendo, y si necesitabas refugio yo pensaba dártelo sin importar nada más.

Despertaste temprano al amanecer con las mejillas teñidas de rojo al darte cuenta que sin querer, te habías quedado a dormir en el departamento de una mujer. Te dije que no importaba, y tras agradecerme varias veces y dedicarme una sonrisa sumamente dulce, la más dulce que me hubieras mostrado hasta el momento te fuiste.

Hyakkimaru, eres como una tempestad ¿cómo haces para ser como una tormenta que arrasa con la vida de todos los que te rodean y voltear el mundo a tu alrededor de cabeza? A partir de ese momento, mi vida ya jamás volvió a ser la misma. Comenzaste a visitarme cada vez con más frecuencia a mi departamento, y me gustó mantenerlo como un secreto ante todos, mantuve el secreto de que un muchacho tan increíble como tú iba a verme. Me mostraba sus hermosas canciones y deseaba oírme cantar. Supongo que soy más vanidosa de lo que yo pensaba y por eso fui incapaz de contarle nada a nadie.

Esas visitas tuyas comenzaron a darme una leve esperanza de que tal vez tenía una oportunidad contigo, y el último empujón que mi amada prima Dororo me dio, esa linda muchacha que es tan bondadosa y cálida como un rayo de sol me hizo decidirme.

Me acercó a ti al verte de espaldas saliendo de la preparatoria. Te llamo con algo de timidez, pero en cuanto escuchas mi voz te vuelves a verme y me dedicas una pequeña pero amable sonrisa.

— Hoy no vamos al club de música… ¿qué pasa?

Me preguntas con esa voz tan suave y profunda que me hace desfallecer. Intento hacer los nervios a un lado y me decido por fin a darte mi respuesta final:

— No es eso, es solo que yo… Ya lo pensé mucho y lo he decidido. Hyakkimaru acepto, seré la vocalista de la banda que quieres formar.

En cuanto escuchas mi respuesta abres tus ojos en sorpresa, y tu sonrisa ilumina todo a tu alrededor. En un acto que me sorprende y me deja sin poder reaccionar, tomas mis brazos y me atraes en un pequeño abrazo. Mi corazón late tan deprisa en mi pecho que siento que es incluso imposible el respirar, escucho los murmullos de muchos estudiantes alrededor pero no me importa, decido perderme en ese cálido abrazo y en el agradable aroma que desprende tu cuello.

— Muchas gracias, Mio. —Me susurras con dulzura y emoción—. Te prometo que los dos crearemos hermosas canciones juntos.

Soy vanidosa y egoísta, eso lo sé bien. Hyakkimaru lo siento, la música realmente no me importa, en realidad solo me importas tú, solo por ti hago esto. Hyakkimaru, yo lo sé. Estás perdidamente enamorado, pero es de la música. Yo se que la música es el amor de tu vida, sin embargo, no es mentira decir que yo deseo ser lo mismo para ti algún día.

Continuará

* * *

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia :) Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia está narrada en primera persona. A partir de este capítulo como ya lo leyeron empezarán a narrar otros personajes además de Dororo, esto con el motivo de poder comprender los sentimientos o pensamientos de los personajes principales. No solo la narración cambiará de personaje, sino que también habrá cambios en el tiempo de narración, esto con el motivo de tratar de hacer llegar más los sentimientos de los protagonistas así como hasta hacerlo sentir un poco más poético. El cambio entre narrador será marcado con rayas horizontales para no confundirlos, aun así, si hay algo que no comprendan o si no les parece bien, siéntanse libres de comentármelo para mejor indicar en la historia quien se encuentra narrando.

Muchas gracias por leer esto n.n


	5. Cangrejo

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 5

Cangrejo

Dos días después de conocerlo, Hyakkimaru regresó al departamento. Al llegar de la escuela me lo encontré exactamente en la misma posición que la primera vez, estaba recostado en el suelo, tratando de sacar al gato de abajo del calentón.

— Aun se niega a salir ¿verdad?

Al escuchar mi voz Hyakkimaru se sobresaltó un poco, y debido a lo rápido que intentó ponerse de pie no calculó bien el espacio dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza con una de las orillas del calentón.

— Auch… Hola, Dororo. —Me saludó educadamente, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza—.

— Sí que a veces eres distraído—Recalcé con una sonrisa burlona—¿estás bien?

— Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe. —Bajó su mirada, volviendo a preocuparse por el pequeño felino—. Al parecer sigue herido y todavía no logro que salga.

— Que mal. —Dije con sinceridad, poniéndome de cunclillas en el suelo, mirando a la pequeña bola negra peluda debajo del aparato—. Los gatos callejeros son muy huraños, por lo cual será difícil hacerlo salir.

— Si tuviéramos algo de comida tal vez se podría intentar atraerlo, ganarnos su confianza y hacerlo salir.

— ¡Esa es una gran idea! —Exclamé con emoción—Dime ¿Qué puedo darle de comer?

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Me preguntó, mirándome interesado—.

— ¡Si! El pequeño gato necesita mi ayuda, no pienso dejarlo que siga ahí y su herida empeore. Si está en mis manos ayudar a alguien, siempre lo haré, no hay duda de eso.

Hyakkimaru parpadeó varias veces un tanto sorprendido al escuchar mis palabras. Por un momento me dedicó una mirada profunda, esa mirada profunda con la cual sentía que examinaba mi alma. A pesar de que me sentí un tanto nerviosa me esforcé por no borrar la sonrisa en mi rostro, para mi fortuna pasados unos segundos cambió una mirada tierna y comprensiva.

— Eso está bien. Puedes intentar darle un poco de leche o croquetas para cachorros, así como algo de atún. Estoy seguro que eso será un manjar para él, y si eres lo suficientemente paciente lograrás que salga.

— Entendido y anotado jefe, voy a esforzarme por salvar a ese gatito.

Hablé fingiendo un tono serio y recto, mientras le hacía el saludo militar. Al ver esto Hyakkimaru río un poco en voz baja, me gustaba hacerlo reír, su risa, aunque apenas era audible era muy agradable.

— Mio hoy no trabaja… ¿cierto? —Me preguntó un tanto inseguro, desviando la vista hacia el departamento—.

— No, pero me dijo que hoy llegaría a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, por lo cual no debe tardar ¡Vamos! Esperémosla adentro del departamento.

— Muchas gracias, disculpa las molestias.

Le mostré una dulce sonrisa, a lo cual al verla Hyakkimaru me correspondió con una mirada cálida y amigable. Ya adentro del departamento, antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, una vez obtuvo mi permiso para entrar Hyakkimaru comenzó a esculcar su mochila y de ella sacó un grueso cuaderno con muchas hojas. Al parecer el mismo lo había hecho, pues estaba cocido y en su portada se apreciaban los logos de diferentes bandas de rock.

— Dororo, ven a ver esto.

Me invitó con una pequeña sonrisa. Una vez nos sentamos en el sillón, abrió el cuaderno y me mostró una hoja en forma de partitura con algunas notas musicales, en la hoja de junto se apreciaban algunas palabras: "A pesar de que pudimos cruzar el cielo con nuestras alas, elegimos cambiarlas por manos para poder sostenernos…"

— ¿Estás escribiendo una nueva canción?

Pregunté con interés, apreciando cada detalle de la partitura y tratando de encontrarle coherencia, pero era imposible, para mí solo eran un montón de bolitas y palitos. Hyakkimaru asintió y me respondió:

— Se trata de la canción que te prometí. Ahora es una canción alegre. Apenas la estoy empezando a escribir, pero cuando esté lista te prometo que te la enseñaré.

Las malvadas mariposas volvieron a revolotear por mi estómago al escuchar eso, me fue imposible no mostrar una enorme sonrisa al darme cuenta que lo que me había dicho hace dos días no había sido solo una promesa vacía al aire.

— Eso es grandioso, estoy segura que será una canción hermosa.

Nos sonreímos por un breve momento, un momento que me hizo sentir sumamente feliz. La felicidad se convirtió en ansiedad cuando me di cuenta que seguían pasando los segundos y nadie decía nada. Rápidamente volví a hablar para romper con ese incomodo silencio:

— Este cuaderno es muy grande ¿es tu cuaderno de canciones?

— Si, lo tengo desde que tengo catorce años.

— Esos son ya algunos años… ¿puedo verlo?

Hice ademán de irme a la primera página, sin embargo para mi sorpresa, Hyakkimaru tomó su cuaderno con fuerza y me lo arrebató.

— Lo siento, es algo muy íntimo. No suelo enseñárselo a nadie.

Desvió la vista y frunció un poco sus labios, al parecer lo había molestado.

— Sí, claro. Discúlpame—dije entre risas nerviosas para ocultar mi vergüenza—, a veces suelo ser muy curiosa, es un gran defecto en mí.

Vino otro silencio incómodo, un silencio que se me clavó como un cuchillo en mi espalda ¿por qué había sido tan tonta? Apenas lo conocía, era obvio que no me tendría la suficiente confianza como para enseñarme algo tan importante para él. Al parecer, mis ansias por conocer más de él habían jugado en mi contra, y ahora lo había enojado.

— Tal vez algún día te enseñe algunas canciones, pero será después.

Soltó de pronto desviando la vista hacia la entrada del departamento. Me volví a verlo, sintiendo a mi ingenuo corazón latir a mil por hora. Una respuesta extraña, una respuesta que no era para nada predecible, así es como siempre era Hyakkimaru.

Me quedé embelesada mirando su perfil mientras su mirada seguía concentrada en la puerta. No podía, por más que lo intentaba mis traicioneros ojos se negaban a dejar de verlo, mi atontamiento se vio interrumpido cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose seguida de la voz de Mio. En cuanto escuchó su voz Hyakkimaru se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con ella.

— Oh Hyakkimaru, hoy también estás aquí. Pero si nos vimos hace rato al salir de la escuela.

— Si, pero necesitaba hablar contigo… Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Segundos después vi a Hyakkimaru salir del recibidor para dirigirse a la cocina cargando todas las bolsas de lo que había comprado Mio, esta lo seguía en silencio mirándolo con ensoñación. En verdad quería sentirme genuinamente feliz por ella, pero no podía, esa sensación de no pertenecer ahí no se alejaba de mí por más que lo intentaba. Con este pensamiento me alejé en silencio y me dirigí a mi habitación. La idea principal era quedarme ahí un buen rato, por desgracia mi plan se vio frustrado cuando Mio tocó a mi puerta y pidió mi ayuda para cocinar pues había invitado a Hyakkimaru a quedarse a comer con nosotras.

— "Así que ahora si vas en serio, Mio nee".

Pensé observándola en silencio mientras cortaba algunas verduras. Por supuesto la ayudé sin pensarlo, siempre la ayudaría, por sobre todo quería su felicidad, y si podía ayudarla cocinando para que se acercara más a Hyakkimaru sin duda iba a hacerlo.

La compañía de Hyakkimaru para comer sin duda era muy agradable, esos malos sentimientos que me invadieron hace un rato comenzaron a irse cuando me comunicaron la noticia de que Mio había aceptado ser la vocalista de Hyakkimaru e iban a empezar a preparar todo para formar una banda.

Eso sin duda me entusiasmó, Mio tenía una hermosa voz y Hyakkimaru tocaba de una manera excepcional. Yo no había sido bendecida con el talento para tocar ningún instrumento, pero sin duda me gustaba mucho la música, me sentía ansiosa por escuchar las canciones compuestas por Hyakkimaru cuando por fin lograran formar su banda.

— ¡Los estaré apoyando sin duda! —Los animé con una enorme sonrisa—Todavía no forman su banda y ya soy su fan número uno, estoy ansiosa por escuchar sus canciones.

Mio me agradeció y río al escuchar mi comentario sincero. Hyakkimaru por el contrario me mostró una mirada sumamente enternecida y conmovida. Por supuesto en ese momento no lo sabía y no pude adivinarlo, pero esas palabras tan sencillas, las cuales yo había soltado con sinceridad y sin pensar mucho en ello significaron mucho para él.

Cuando terminamos de comer y llegó la hora de que Hyakimaru se fuera, Mio y yo bajamos a despedirlo. Él ya se había dado la media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa cuando pareció recordar algo de pronto y se volvió hacia mí.

— Casi lo olvidaba… —Exclamó al tiempo que se esculcaba sus bolsillos y sacaba su móvil—Dororo ¿puedes pasarme tu número de móvil?

— ¿M-mi número? —Que mierda, mi voz había salido entre balbuceos nerviosos—¿Para qué lo quieres?

— Mio trabaja casi toda la semana y siempre está ocupada. Cuando dijiste lo del acosador pervertido me di cuenta que es riesgoso para una jovencita como tú estar sola durante tanto tiempo. Quiero que tengas mi número de móvil y me llames si llegas a tener una emergencia o para cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar.

— Esa es una muy buena idea, Dororo-chan. —Opinó Mio con una cálida sonrisa—. Que tanto tú como Hyakkimaru tengan sus números de móvil es importante en caso de alguna emergencia y que no puedas contactarme. Muchas gracias, Hyakkimaru.

¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce? ¿Cómo con esas sencillas palabras había hecho que mi rostro se sonrojara por completo y mi corazón bailara sin descanso en mi pecho? ¿Qué eran todas estas sensaciones? Tenía miedo de sentir todo eso pues no entendía nada de lo que me pasaba, no podía comprender las cosas que Hyakkimaru me hacía sentir y experimentar.

— Creo que no quieres dármelo ¿verdad?

Me preguntó con una sonrisa triste al no escuchar mi respuesta. Que tonta, de nueva cuenta me había quedado callada ¿nunca dejaría de pasar vergüenzas delante de él?

— ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Lo siento, me distraje un momento! Claro, es una buena idea, voy a pasártelo de inmediato.

Anoté primero su número y luego le dicté el mío. Una vez más me hizo enternecer al enseñarme la pantalla de su móvil y ver el nombre con el cual había grabado mi número: "Pequeña Dororo".

Una semana pasó desde entonces y Hyakkimaru no regresó. Ya lo sentía extrañar, eso era tonto ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podía extrañar a un chico extraño obsesionado con la guitarra cuando prácticamente lo acababa de conocer? Eso me repetía una y mil veces, pero no podía evitar sentirme de esa manera.

Los días transcurrieron tranquila y monótonamente mientras yo ponía en marcha el plan: "rescate del gatito". Como Hyakkimaru me lo aconsejó le fui a dejar comida todos los días. Siempre que lo hacía le hablaba con voz dulce y acercaba un poco mis manos para que me reconociera. Repetía esto varias veces en el día, incluso dejando un poco de comida en mis manos. Un día simplemente ocurrió el milagro, el pequeño felino negro salió de abajo del calentón y se acercó lentamente a mi mano.

— Hola pequeño, bienvenido de vuelta al mundo.

Lo saludé esbozando una gran sonrisa, el minino me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes por unos cuantos segundos para después comenzar a comer. Con mucho cuidado me acerqué a él y comencé a acariciar su lomo, sorpresivamente el pequeño animal me dejó hacerlo. Viendo que al parecer me tenía ya más confianza me arriesgué y pasé mis manos por debajo de su barriga para cargarlo. No hubo un bufido, no gruñó ni tampoco hizo ningún intento por atacarme, lo había logrado, había obtenido la confianza de ese pequeño gato huraño.

Una vez terminó de comer lo cargué de nuevo y lo metí al departamento. Me sentía tan emocionada por haberlo logrado, ahora el pequeño gato podría ser revisado de su herida y ser curado. Eso me hizo recordar algo de pronto, ahora ya tenía el número de Hyakkimaru grabado en mi móvil… ¿y si le enviaba un mensaje por LINE para darle la noticia del gatito?

Tomé mi móvil y busqué su número entre mis contactos, pero no me decidía a hacerlo ¿Estaba bien enviarle un mensaje? Después de todo, él me pasó su número para una emergencia, y el haber logrado ganarme la confianza de un gato no lo era ¿qué tal si al enviarle un mensaje tan tonto se molestaba? Mis manos temblaban mientras escribía el mensaje ¿por qué? ¿por qué cualquier cosa que involucrara a Hyakkimaru, así fuera algo tan tonto como enviar o no un mensaje me ponía tan mortalmente nerviosa? Ya era demasiado tarde, apreté el botón de "enviar" sin querer. Arrojé mi móvil a mi escritorio y me dejé caer en mi cama, cubriendo mi rostro avergonzado con mi almohada.

— "¡Dororo! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonta!? ¿¡A quién demonios le va a interesar si lograste rescatar un gato!? ¡Soy una tonta!"

Me seguí recriminando a mí misma cuando mi sangre se heló al escuchar a mi móvil sonar… Había respondido mi mensaje. Tomé mi móvil y desbloqueé la pantalla para ver su respuesta, comenzamos a escribirnos:

Dororo: ¿Hyakkimaru? Hola, soy Dororo (^-^)ゝ

Hyakkimaru: Hola pequeña Dororo ¿qué pasa?

Dororo: ¿Qué crees? Seguí tus consejos y logré que el pequeño gato saliera de abajo del calentón

Hyakkimaru: ¿En serio? (ʘᗩʘ')

Dororo: ¡Sí! Incluso me tuvo la suficiente confianza para dejarme cargarlo

Hyakkimaru: ¡Muy bien! Eres increíble

Dororo: No hay duda de que soy grandiosa (9｀･ω･)9

Hyakkimaru: d(^^*)

Dororo: Con esto creo que ya podrás llevárselo a tu mamá para que lo revise ¿verdad?

Hyakkimaru: Si ¿puedo pasar esta tarde por él?

Dororo: ¡Claro! Entre más pronto mejor, este pequeño necesita que le revisen su herida.

Hyakkimaru: Muy bien. Dame unas dos horas más y estaré ahí, debo terminar primero mis deberes de inglés ┐(´ー｀)┌

Dororo: Claro, yo también tengo tarea que terminar （－－；

Hyakkimaru: Se una estudiante responsable y termínala ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en un rato

(￣ー￣)ｂ

Dororo: De acuerdo b(￣▽￣*)

Me quedé como una tonta leyendo una y otra vez nuestra conversación por unos cuantos minutos. Era ridículo, era tonto, pero nuestra conversación por LINE, esa conversación tan simple me había hecho sentirme completamente feliz.

Ese día Mio salía más tarde del trabajo, motivo por el cual me iba a tocar recibir a solas a Hyakkimaru. Adelanté mis deberes y cuando ya faltaba poco para que pasaran las dos horas preparé una caja de cartón con algunas mantas para el pequeño felino. Justo cuando habían pasado dos horas con quince minutos después de su último mensaje, recibí otro a mi móvil: "ya estoy aquí". No perdí tiempo, metí al minino en la caja y me dirigí hacia la planta baja. Conforme bajaba los escalones podía escuchar la voz de Hyakkimaru, pero extrañamente otra voz se escuchaba junto a él, no estaba solo.

— Yo creo que está bien así. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con algo de fastidio—.

— No, vamos, escucha mi consejo por al menos una vez. —Le respondió su misterioso acompañante—. Es mejor si cambias el coro por un tono más agudo.

Al bajar pude ver que en efecto Hyakkimaru era acompañado por un joven. Era un muchacho un poco más bajo que él, no está de más decir que también era muy bien parecido. Su cabello corto con un peinado que me pareció un tanto singular era del mismo tono azabache que el de Hyakkimaru, sus facciones por el contrario eran un tanto más masculinas que las de él, sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro.

— Hola, Dororo. —Me saludó Hyakkimaru con una amistosa sonrisa—.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Eh…

Hyakkimaru se percató de mi mirada de curiosidad al ver a su acompañante. Se movió un poco para que quedáramos frente a frente y nos presentó:

— Dororo, él es Tahomaru, es mi hermano menor.

— Hola, soy Tahomaru Kagemitsu, mucho gusto. —Me saludó con cordialidad—.

— Mucho gusto, soy Dororo Akiyama. —Respondí con una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que Tahomaru miró con mucho interés—.

— ¿Está ahí? —Me preguntó Hyakkimaru bajando la vista y mirando la caja en mis manos—.

— ¡Si! Lo dejé en esta caja para que fuera más fácil el transportarlo.

El gatito comenzó a maullar, ocasionado que en el rostro de Hyakkimaru se dibujara una cálida sonrisa. Estaba a punto de darle la caja cuando Tahomaru me detuvo colocando la palma de su mano a solo centímetros de mi rostro.

— ¡Oye, espera! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces!? —Me gritó Tahomaru con rudeza—.

— Eh… Voy a darle esta caja con un pequeño gato a tu hermano. —Respondí con confusión—. Me dijo que su madre es veterinaria y puede revisarlo.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso, está mal! —Continuó gritando el hermano menor—.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo. —Escuché a Hyakkimaru susurrar con fastidio—.

— ¿¡Acaso sabes lo importante que son las manos de mi hermano, pequeña niña!? —Me regañó moviendo su dedo índice de lado a lado—¡Él es un guitarrista prodigioso, de ninguna manera podemos permitir arriesgar sus manos!

— ¿Cómo pueden arriesgarse sus manos? —Pregunté comenzando a enojarme—Es solo un pequeño gato.

— ¡Eso no importa! Puede rasguñarlo, y el daño sería irreparable.

— Por eso no quería que me siguiera, pero fue imposible, lo hizo a escondidas. —Volvió a susurrar Hyakkimaru, bajando su vista con decepción—.

— No se trata de un león ni nada por el estilo, no exageres. —Respondí frunciendo el ceño, ya se estaba pasando de la raya—.

—Eres muy inconsciente. —Continuó con desaprobación—. Las manos de mi hermano son sagradas, por eso no podemos arriesgarlas con nada. Mejor será que dejes de insistir, enana.

Eso sí fue el límite, al escuchar su ofensa mi sangre hirvió y lo miré directamente a los ojos furiosa.

— ¿Cómo demonios me dijiste? —Escupí mi enojo—.

— Enana. —Repitió con indiferencia—.

— ¡Pues yo algún día creceré y dejaré de ser una enana! —Exclamé furiosa—Pero ¿¡qué hay de ti y ese peinado tan raro que tienes!? ¡Pareces un cangrejo!

Al escuchar la forma en que le había regresado el insulto Tahomaru abrió mucho su boca, como intentando defenderse, pero le fue imposible. Se dio cuenta que por más que lo intentaba no se le ocurría nada, solo pudo apretar su mandíbula con frustración, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo a causa de lo humillado que se sentía.

Viendo esto le mostré una sonrisa burlona, cantando victoria en mi mente. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos me di cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido al hablar antes de pensar. Había insultado al hermano menor de Hyakkimaru ¿cómo pude ser tan inconsciente? Llena de temor volví mis ojos hacia él lentamente solo para encontrarme con que Hyakkimaru se tapaba la boca tratando de contener la risa y no enfurecer más a su hermano.

— ¡Enana maleducada! —Me atacó de nuevo—¡Debes respetar a tus mayores!

— Basta Taho, tú fuiste el que la empezó a molestar primero. —Al escuchar el tono severo de su hermano mayor, Tahomaru calló al instante y se volvió a verlo—. El gato está en la caja, por lo cual no podrá herirme, y aunque lo hiciera no importa, por unos rasguños no va a pasarme nada. Te he dicho ya varias veces que no exageres con el asunto de mis manos.

— ¡Pero, hermano…!

— Suficiente. —Lo regañó, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. Dororo se esforzó por rescatar a ese gatito y debemos corresponder su amabilidad. No importa que digas, se lo voy a llevar a mamá. Así que mejor guarda silencio de una vez o harás que me enoje contigo. No quieres que pase eso ¿verdad?

Tahomaru no fue capaz de decir nada más al escuchar el regaño, bajó la vista y asintió levemente con cara de cachorro regañado. Por supuesto que Tahomaru no quería que su hermano mayor se molestara con él, tiempo después yo iba a descubrir que su hermano mayor era su adoración y la persona a quien más admiraba en el mundo, que se molestara era como un castigo para él.

Observé en silencio la extraña interacción de los hermanos cuando una vez Hyakkimaru se aseguró que Tahomaru ya se había calmado se acercó a mí y tomó la caja con el minino.

— Ah… ¿sería mucha molestia si me avisas como sigue el gatito? —Le pregunté con inseguridad, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojar—.

— Claro que no, te avisaré en cuanto mi mamá lo revise. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, eres una persona muy bondadosa, pequeña Dororo.

No pude creer lo que pasó después de que me dijo eso. Hyakkimaru se acercó más a mí y me dio una pequeña pero dulce caricia en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y por un momento me sentí como si estuviera soñando a causa de la dicha que embargó a mi corazón.

Sumergida en todas estas dulces sensaciones observé de reojo a Tahomaru, este desvió su vista y frunció su boca con molestia, al parecer no le gustaba que Hyakkimaru fuera tan amable conmigo. A mí tampoco me agradaba, me había dado una mala primera impresión, no podía entender como Hyakkimaru siendo tan dulce y amable tenía un hermano tan malhumorado y caprichoso como ese tonto cangrejo. Decidí no darle más importancia a su mueca de enfado, aun sintiéndome muy avergonzada, lo suficiente como para no poder responderle nada, me enfoqué en seguir sintiendo la cariñosa caricia de Hyakkimaru en mi cabeza.

"Hyakkimaru, no te vayas… ¿no quieres quedarte un poco más aquí?". Intenté decírselo, pero la timidez me ganó y solo fui capaz de despedirme de él, mirando a lo lejos como la figura de los hermanos Kagemitsu desaparecía a la distancia.

Ya no había marcha atrás, Tahomaru finalmente había aparecido, ahora si podía levantarse el telón. Nuestra extraña comedia romántica estaba a punto de comenzar.

Continuará


	6. Rainbow Tears

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 6

Rainbow Tears

Al día siguiente me dirigí corriendo a la veterinaria. Hyakkimaru me envió un mensaje a mi móvil informándome que su madre ya había revisado al gatito y que él estaría a las cuatro de la tarde en la veterinaria por si quería ir a ver al minino. Por supuesto iba a ir, quería ver a Hyakkimaru… Es decir, no solo verlo a él, claro que no, también quería ver al gatito de nuevo.

Entré con algo de timidez a la pequeña veterinaria. Era un lugar muy limpio y agradable, de inmediato se sentía una atmosfera muy relajada en cuanto ingresabas a ese lugar. Había algunos dueños con sus mascotas esperando por ser atendidos, motivo por el cual me senté a esperar.

Miré minuciosamente todo el recibidor, tenían en exhibición algunos artículos para mascotas a la venta, tales como collares, croquetas, juguetes, champús entre otros. En una esquina de la habitación había un gran marco que al instante llamó mi atención y me dirigí a verlo.

En este marco había fotografías de diversos animales a los cuales la doctora había ayudado o rescatado. En verdad eran muchas, algunas incluso tenían unos lindos agradecimientos como: "La Dra. Nui me curó mi patita" "Gracias a que la Dra. Nui me rescató de la calle pude conocer a papá y mamá" "La Dra. Nui me operó de urgencia y gracias a eso sigo aquí".

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver eso. Tal parecía que la madre de Hyakkimaru era una veterinaria sumamente comprometida con su trabajo y sus pacientes. Esas fotos de todos los dueños felices con sus mascotas me demostraban que la Dra. Nui era una mujer con un gran corazón, ahora podía entender porque Hyakkimaru también era un joven tan amable y bondadoso.

— Pequeña Dororo…

Escuché una suave voz a mis espaldas mientras seguía mirando el marco con las fotografías. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento ya que había una sola persona que me decía así. Me giré rápidamente y me sonrojé al ver a Hyakkimaru frente a mí, dedicándome una amigable sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Hyakkimaru! Vine a ver al paciente.

Exclamé con una fuerte y animosa voz, demostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

— Claro, ven, acompáñame.

Hyakkimaru me condujo a una habitación en la parte de atrás en donde había diversas jaulas, algunas estaban vacías y otras tenían a perros o gatos recibiendo tratamientos. En una jaula de la parte de abajo se encontraba nuestro pequeño amigo negro. El minino estaba recostado, observando con atención a su alrededor.

— Hola pequeño ¿cómo estás?

Lo saludé con dulzura, agachándome para poder verlo mejor. En cuanto escuchó mi voz el pequeño gato comenzó a maullar y se acercó a la puerta de la jaula.

— Tú debes ser la pequeña Dororo ¿verdad?

Dijo alguien de repente a un lado de mí. Cuando me levanté me encontré con una hermosa mujer de cabello largo azabache, la cual utilizaba una bata médica con dibujos de huellitas de perro impresas en ella. Tenía unos pequeños pero elegantes ojos color café claro, casi rojizos, unos bellos ojos color caramelo. No había duda, era la Dra. Nui, la madre de Hyakkimaru.

— ¡A-así es! ¡Yo soy la pequeña Dororo! Es decir… Soy Dororo Akiyama.

No puede ser, otra vez había dicho algo vergonzoso. Conocer a la madre de Hyakkimaru me puso mortalmente nerviosa, otra vez estaba haciendo cosas extrañas por su culpa.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Nui Kagemitsu. —Me mostró una amable sonrisa y me tendió la mano—. Soy la doctora a cargo de esta veterinaria y madre de Hyakkimaru.

— Mucho gusto. —Me las arreglé para hacer los nervios a un lado y corresponder su saludo—. Dra. Nui, muchas gracias por ayudar al gatito.

— No, al contrario. Muchas gracias a ti por ayudar a este pequeño. Hyakkimaru me contó que te esforzaste mucho por ganarte su confianza para hacerlo salir de su escondite y traerlo aquí.

— No es para tanto, no podía dejarlo ahí. —Respondí entre risas, rascando mi cabeza apenada—.

— Bueno, Dororo-chan… Te alegrará saber que está bien. Solo tenía una herida algo profunda en su pata trasera, seguramente se debió pelear con algún otro gato o algún perro. Ya se la he desinfectado y se la he vendado, solo es cuestión de seguirle aplicando spray desinfectante y estará como nuevo en unos días más.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —Exclamé con emoción—.

— Mamá dice que lo trajimos justo a tiempo. —Habló está vez Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa—. Otro poco más y la herida se hubiera infectado.

— Así es. —Continuó Nui con decepción—. Por desgracia hay muchos animales abandonados u olvidados. Hyakkimaru siempre hace un intento por rescatar a los que ve en la calle, pero es bueno saber que tiene una amiga como tú, que también se preocupa por ellos.

"Amiga". Mi corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar esa palabra ¿entonces Hyakkimaru me consideraba su amiga? No solo eso, también le había hablado a su madre de mí. Esa era una buena señal ¿oh no? Al parecer, poco a poco comenzaba a formar parte del mundo de Hyakkimaru, pensar en eso llenaba mi pecho con una cálida y agradable sensación.

— Mamá ¿cómo sigue "Bach"?

— Ah ¿te refieres a ese enorme San Bernardo, el que me trajeron hace tres días? Él está mejorando mucho, afortunadamente salió bien de la operación.

— Es un hermoso perro, vendré a jugar con él cuando se sienta mejor.

— Mi lindo Hyakki siempre quiere venir a jugar con mis pacientes. —Me dijo su madre entre pequeñas risas, mirando con un infinito cariño a su hijo—Siempre le he dicho que él sería un excelente veterinario.

— Puedo imaginarlo como un veterinario. —Respondí riendo en voz baja—. Pero apuesto a que lo que Hyakkimaru desea es vivir de la música ¿oh no?

Tanto madre como hijo me miraron con sorpresa. Era extraño, pero la felicidad en ambos se desvaneció en cuanto escucharon mis palabras. Hyakkimaru desvió su rostro, este se veía algo desanimado. Mientras que su madre mostró una triste sonrisa al contestarme:

— Si… Sin duda eso es lo que Hyakki quiere, y lo que lo haría feliz.

¿Por qué habían reaccionado así? ¿Había dicho algo indebido? Seguía confundida por esto cuando de pronto la Dra. Nui palideció y se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza. Se detuvo rápidamente de la pared más cercana, parecía no tener nada de fuerzas.

— Mamá ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru con preocupación—.

— E-estoy bien Hyakki, es solo que me sentí algo mareada. Es todo, no te preocupes, cariño.

A pesar de esto Hyakkimaru tomó con cuidado a su madre y la hizo sentarse por un momento. Afortunadamente minutos después la Dra. Nui parecía estar como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguimos conversando por un breve momento más hasta que decidí marcharme para dejar que la doctora siguiera trabajando.

Dos días después el gatito fue dado de alta y para alegría de madre e hijo decidí quedármelo. Mio estuvo de acuerdo ya que a ella también le gustaban los animales. Ya que era completamente negro y algo caprichoso a veces decidí llamarlo Yoru (Noche).

Una semana después, salí de la escuela y me despedí de mis dos amigos que había hecho en mi clase. Uno era un muchacho alegre y risueño llamado Saru, mientras que la otra era una escandalosa, pero amable jovencita cuyo nombre era Okowa. Caminaba rumbo al departamento cuando escuché a alguien gritar:

— ¡Dororo-chan!

Esa era una voz que conocía muy bien, se trataba de Mio. Volteé en dirección a su voz y me di cuenta que no estaba sola, venía acompañada por Hyakkimaru y agh… el idiota hermano cangrejo.

— Hola Mio nee, Hyakkimaru y… cangrejo —Finalicé con tono de burla—.

— ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa? —Me reclamó Tahomaru—.

Tahomaru frunció sus labios y se sonrojó al escuchar como Mio y Hyakkimaru se reían en voz baja.

— Así que tú también estudias en la misma preparatoria que tu hermano. —Volví a hablarle, observando que portaba el mismo uniforme que Hyakkimaru y Mio—.

— Sí, soy estudiante de primero.

Al observarlo con atención me percaté que él también llevaba colgado un instrumento en su espalda ¿él también era un guitarrista? Daba igual, lo que hiciera o no ese cangrejo me tenía sin el menor cuidado. Lo cierto es que esa era una agradable coincidencia, mi secundaria y la preparatoria de Mio se encontraban muy cerca, más bien era extraño no habernos encontrado camino a casa antes.

— ¿Y qué hacen los tres juntos? —Pregunté un tanto extrañada—.

— Nos dirigíamos a comer algo y a hablar acerca de la banda que queremos formar. —Me explicó Mio con alegría, volteándose a ver a los hermanos—. Ya que hoy entro más tarde a trabajar pensamos en aprovechar el tiempo libre. Dororo-chan ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

— ¿Ir con ustedes? —De inmediato pensé que iba a desencajar con ellos al ser mayores que yo, por lo cual me negué—Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con la banda…

— Así es, si la enana viene solo estorbaría.

Entrecerré los ojos con molestia en cuanto escuché como Tahomaru me molestaba, este me regresó una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta que lo miraba. Afortunadamente Hyakkimaru intervino antes de que comenzáramos a insultarnos de nuevo:

— A mí me agrada mucho la compañía de Dororo. Me gustaría que viniera con nosotros.

Mi corazón latió velozmente y me sonrojé en cuanto escuché eso ¿cómo podría negarme después de escuchar esas dulces palabras?

* * *

Después de convencer a Dororo nos dirigimos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida el cual solían frecuentar mucho Hyakkimaru y su hermano. Todos ordenaron comida sumamente deliciosa, por mi parte me tuve que conformar con un poco de té y un pequeño sándwich, solía ganar peso con mucha facilidad, por eso siempre cuidaba mucho lo que comía. Sin importar que, deseaba que Hyakkimaru me encontrara atractiva, por ese motivo el cuidar mi peso era una obligación para mí.

Mientras comenzamos a comer, Hyakkimaru decidió hablar del tema que nos importaba en esa reunión:

— Ya tenemos vocalista, guitarrista y bajista.

— ¿También tienen ya un bajista? —Preguntó Dororo con sorpresa—¿De quién se trata?

— Lo tienes frente a ti, enana. —Aclaró Tahomaru con una sonrisa engreída—.

Dororo lo miró un tanto sorprendida por unos segundos para después responder con incredulidad:

— Vaya, que sorpresa. No sabía que los cangrejos podían tocar el bajo.

— ¡Deja de decirme cangrejo!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, sí que era muy extraña la interacción que tenían esos dos. Mi prima solía ser muy amigable y bondadosa con todos, Tahomaru, aunque no lo conocía del todo bien sabía que era un joven muy educado y formal ¿qué los hacía siempre discutir de esa manera? Seguía tratando de descubrir por qué cuando Hyakkimaru miró con desaprobación a su hermano menor, y eso lo hizo guardar silencio al instante. Dándose cuenta de que por fin los dos se habían callado tomó la palabra nuevamente:

— Aún nos falta algo muy importante, necesitamos un baterista.

— ¿En dónde podremos conseguir un baterista? —Pregunté con algo de preocupación—.

— Estoy pensando en Saburota Hisashi.

— ¿Saburota Hisashi? —Tahomaru hizo un intento por recordar—¡Ah sí! Es ese estudiante de tercer año que está contigo en el club de música, ¿verdad?

Hyakkimaru asintió. Yo también lo conocía de las veces que había ido al club de música, sin embargo, recordé algo importante de pronto:

— Saburota senpai sin duda es un gran baterista—opiné con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero ¿no nos había dicho en una ocasión que él ya está en una banda?

— No importa, lo obligaré a unirse a la nuestra. —Declaró Hyakkimaru con una mirada llena de determinación—.

— ¿Acaso piensas hostigarlo igual que hiciste con Mio nee? —Preguntó Dororo con sarcasmo—.

— Lo que pasa es que Hyakkimaru es muy tenaz. —Opiné con una tierna sonrisa—.

— No, la palabra que buscas Mio-san es "obsesivo". —Me corrigió Tahomaru con ironía—.

Hyakkimaru estaba demasiado concentrado en sus planes con la banda como para preocuparse de las bromas que habíamos hecho, continuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada:

— Además de eso, necesitamos un nombre y también definir el género que tocaremos.

— ¡Punk! —Exclamó Tahomaru con entusiasmo—.

— La voz de Mio es demasiado suave para eso. —Lo paró el mayor en seco, ocasionado la decepción en el menor—. Estaba pensando más bien en un rock más ligero. Mio…—En cuanto pronunció mi nombre me sobresalté y lo miré con timidez—¿Qué estilo te gustaría cantar?

— Ah… yo…—Bajé la vista sonrojándome y comencé a jugar con mi cabello a causa de los nervios que la dulce mirada de Hyakkimaru me ocasionaban—Lo siento, pero no sé casi nada de música. Yo me adaptaré a lo que ustedes crean que es mejor.

— No te preocupes. —Me respondió Hyakkimaru con tranquilidad, al tiempo que apoyaba una de sus manos en mi hombro, ocasionando que mi respiración se acortara—. Yo me encargaré de enseñarte todo lo necesario para que seas una gran vocalista.

— Muchas gracias, te prometo que me esforzaré mucho.

Le mostré una dulce sonrisa a lo que Hyakkimaru me dedico una cariñosa mirada. Sintiéndome como en las nubes al verla, miré de reojo como Dororo desviaba la vista un tanto incomoda. Que extraño, ella siempre era muy alegre y animosa ¿había recordado a sus padres de repente? Al verla así me propuse prepararle un postre al llegar esa noche del trabajo para animarla. Aun sin poder dejar de mirarlo con ensoñación, Hyakkimaru prosiguió:

— Mientras tanto, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es prestarte algunos álbumes de diferentes géneros para que puedas decidir cuál te gusta más.

— ¡Que buena idea, hermano! Vamos a hacer una lista de los grupos que Mio-san debe escuchar para que pueda decidir.

Hyakkimaru tomó una de las servilletas del restaurante y comenzó a escribir en ella conforme los hermanos soltaban nombres uno tras otro. Yo solo podía escucharlos sin comprender nada.

— Radiohead.

— Metallica.

— Imagine Dragons.

— The strokes.

— Artick Monkeys.

— Franz Ferdinand.

— Placebo.

— The Cranberries.

— Paramore.

— Demasiado actual, también hay que agregar los clásicos.

— Es cierto… Led Zeppelin.

— Guns n Roses.

— Bon Jovi.

— U2.

— Aerosmith.

— The Cure.

— Sex Pistols.

Entre esas voces masculinas entusiasmadas se escuchó de pronto la fuerte y aguda voz de mi prima, ocasionando que los hermanos se callaran al instante.

— Todo eso está muy bien, pero si quieren que Mio nee en serio se instruya en el género rock creo que es necesario que vayan más atrás ¿no lo creen? Están olvidando a muchos importantes, como The Who, Queen, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Janis Joplin, Jimmi Hendrix, Black Sabbath, Creedence Clearwater, Iggy Pop…

Dororo guardó silencio en cuanto se dio cuenta de la manera en que la miraban los dos hermanos. La veían con suma sorpresa, sin atreverse a decir nada y sin siquiera parpadear.

— Eh… ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó con rudeza—¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

— Quien lo diría…—Habló finalmente Tahomaru, aún muy asombrado—La enana tiene un muy buen gusto musical.

— Dororo… Conoces muchos grupos de rock. —Continuó Hyakkimaru en el mismo estado que su hermano menor—.

— Bueno, mi papá siempre fue fanático de este género. —Explicó Dororo, bajando la vista para ocultar la tristeza que le daba hablar de mi amado tío—. No es raro que los conozca, básicamente yo crecí escuchando todos estos grupos. Es por él que los conozco tan bien.

Tahomaru fue incapaz de decir nada, le dedicó una mirada profunda e interesada. Hyakkimaru por otro lado, mostró una enorme sonrisa de entusiasmo y comenzó a escribir rápidamente todos los nombres que Dororo había dicho.

No quise sentirme de esa manera, pero no pude evitarlo. Sentí una enorme envidia de que Dororo conociera a todos esos grupos de rock que Hyakkimaru tanto disfrutaba de escuchar.

* * *

— ¡Ay no, ya es muy tarde! —Exclamó mi prima Mio con preocupación mientras veía la hora en la pantalla de su móvil—Si no me apuro llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Rápidamente pedimos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante. Comenzamos a despedirnos cuando recordé algo de pronto, haciendo que la preocupación se apoderara de mí.

— ¡Espera, Mio nee! Yo… nunca había estado en esta zona de la ciudad.

Confesé con cierta vergüenza de tener que darle tantas molestias a mi prima.

— Oh, es cierto Dororo-chan. No podrás regresar a casa sola ¿verdad? —La miré con preocupación, a lo cual mi dulce prima me dedicó una mirada bondadosa—. Lo siento, olvidé que nunca habías estado por aquí. Bueno… hablaré al trabajo para pedir permiso de llegar un poco tarde y llevarte a casa.

— ¡No es necesario, no te preocupes! —Exclamé con una voz fuerte, lo que menos quería era que se metiera en problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa—Veré la forma de regresar sola…

— No, Dororo-chan, de ninguna manera puedes regresar tú sola si no conoces la zona.

— Pero, Mio nee…

— No te preocupes Mio—se escuchó de pronto la suave voz de Hyakkimaru—, yo puedo llevar a Dororo a su departamento.

— Hyakkimaru…—Susurró Mio conmovida—.

— ¡N-no! —Hablé yo esta vez con vergüenza, sintiendo mi rostro sonrojar—No es necesario, en serio. No quiero causarle molestias a nadie.

— Tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que no es ninguna molestia. —Confirmó Hyakkimaru con amabilidad—. Es peligroso que una jovencita como tú regrese sola si no conoce la zona.

— Muchas gracias, Hyakkimaru. —Habló Mio mirándolo con ternura—.

— G-gracias…—Agradecí tímidamente, bajando la vista—.

Mio se despidió una vez más y se alejó con paso apresurado para tomar el autobús. Acto seguido Tahomaru hizo lo mismo.

— Bueno, yo también me voy ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y además no quiero acompañar a la enana a su casa.

— Menos mal, no sería agradable que un cangrejo me llevara a mi casa.

Nos miramos con enfado por varios segundos para después voltear nuestros rostros con indiferencia. Al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña rutina entre los dos ver quién podía molestar más a quien. Hyakkimaru tan solo río en voz baja al escuchar nuestras extrañas discusiones.

— Vamos Dororo, tomaremos el metro. —Me dijo una vez Tahomaru se fue—.

— Ah… ¡S-sí, claro!

* * *

Hyakkimaru, todo tú me asombras. Camino lentamente y con inseguridad detrás de ti, apreciando tu alta y agradable figura. Pasados unos minutos te detienes y volteas a verme.

— Ven adelante. —Me dices con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas sería si dejo que vayas detrás de mí?

— S-si…

Rápidamente me coloco delante de ti y seguimos caminando. No podía controlarme, me sentía tan fuera de mí cuando estaba a solas contigo. Era una jovencita de trece años en ese entonces, había muchas cosas que no comprendía y desconocía. A pesar de que solo eras mayor a mí por cuatro años, sentía que mi mundo y tu mundo eran completamente diferentes. Pensaba que había una enorme diferencia entre ser una estudiante de secundaria y un estudiante de preparatoria.

Tampoco podía entenderte ¿Por qué eras tan amable conmigo? No deseaba pensar cosas incorrectas, después de todo, tú eras una persona muy bondadosa, acompañarme no debía ser nada especial ¿cierto? O acaso ¿eras así conmigo porque yo era la pequeña prima de Mio? Pensar en esa última opción me hacía doler el corazón. Hyakkimaru, tú movías todo mi mundo, y darme cuenta de eso me asustaba como no tenías idea.

Finalmente entramos al metro y nos sentamos en unos asientos vacíos, te aseguras muy bien de explicarme la ruta que debía tomar para llegar al departamento y yo rápidamente lo anoto en mi móvil para poder memorizarlo.

— Eres muy lista.

Me felicitas con una cálida sonrisa, ocasionando a mis mejillas sonrojar. El metro comienza su andar y la ansiedad se apodera de mí al ver cómo pasan los minutos y no era capaz de hablar de nada contigo. Antes era tan sencillo, pero ahora todo era tan complicado a tu lado. Así continuamos por un largo rato cuando de pronto hablas:

— Dororo, ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?

Me preguntas con dulzura al tiempo que sacas tu móvil y tus audífonos.

— ¡Si! Claro.

Te respondo con una enorme sonrisa, al verla me la regresas. Para mí decir ese tipo de cosas eran tan sencillas y carentes de importancia, sin embargo, para ti transformaban tu percepción de mí y hacían que me tomaras más estima. Tú, que tantas veces te viste rechazado por tu enorme amor a la música, conocer a alguien que quisiera compartir este amor contigo te hacía sentir feliz, te obligaba a expandir tu mundo que tan recelosamente guardabas para ti mismo.

El metro sigue su camino mientras escuchamos música con tus audífonos. Una sensación de nostalgia y felicidad me invade al ver tu lista de reproducción en tu móvil. Todas esas canciones era como ver los viejos álbumes en los estantes de papá. Me traen bellos y preciados recuerdos de mis amados padres. Sin darme cuenta, comienzo a mover un poco mi cabeza de lado a lado siguiendo el ritmo de la música, mientras que tamborileo con mis dedos sobre mis piernas. No me doy cuenta pues tengo los ojos cerrados, pero al verme de esta manera, moviéndome al ritmo de la música, tus ojos brillan y sonríes dulcemente.

Finalmente, el metro llega a nuestro destino, y no puedo evitar maldecir internamente al darme cuenta que esto hará que dentro de poco tengamos que despedirnos. Al bajar del metro reconozco perfectamente la zona, por lo cual me apresuro a decirte para ya no darte más molestias:

— Ya reconozco perfectamente esta zona, se cómo llegar al departamento desde aquí.

Me miras con desaprobación ante mi testarudez y niegas lentamente con tu cabeza.

— Le dije a Mio que te llevaría hasta el departamento y eso haré. No importa que tanto insistas, no dejaré que te vayas sola.

Tuerzo la boca y te miro con enfado, sin embargo, cambias a un semblante serio y no me queda más remedio que obedecerte al verte de esta manera. Apenas pasan unos minutos cuando las nubes grises que surcaban los cielos desde la mañana de ese día se encargan de jugar en nuestra contra. Sin previo aviso se suelta un gran diluvio y no nos queda más remedio que buscar un refugio cercano. Sin ninguna tienda ni nada más cercano, solo podemos correr a una pequeña parada de autobús cercana y esperar ahí hasta que pase la lluvia.

Como si la situación no pudiera ser más incómoda y vergonzosa para mí, la parada de autobús es muy pequeña, por lo cual si nos queremos resguardar debajo de la caseta y no mojarnos debemos estar muy cerca el uno del otro.

Veo las gotas caer una tras otra mientras siento a mi corazón latiendo velozmente, y siento como hasta resulta complicado respirar con normalidad.

— "Por favor, cálmate, tranquilo".

Le repito una y mil veces a mi pobre corazón, es tonto pensarlo, lo sé, pero en verdad latía tan fuerte que hasta temía que tú fueras capaz de escuchar el incesante latido que tú mismo provocabas. Muevo un poco mis brazos con incomodidad y esto ocasiona que sin querer mi mano roce contra la tuya. Ante el cálido tacto suelto un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y desvió mi sonrojado rostro, me veo obligada a cerrar mis ojos con vergüenza al escuchar tu baja risa de ternura al ver mi reacción.

— "Maldita lluvia, detente de una vez".

Pienso con frustración, mirando al cielo. Quince minutos después la lluvia comienza a ceder y el cielo se despeja por partes.

— Que bien, parece que por fin se detendrá la lluvia.

Dices con tranquilidad alzando la vista. Mi vergüenza e incomodidad comienzan a desaparecer cuando miro algo hermoso surcando el cielo.

— ¡Hyakkimaru mira, es un arcoíris!

Te señalo el brillante y colorido arco que atraviesa el cielo justo delante de nosotros. Lo miramos con atención por unos cuantos segundos, cuando invadida por la felicidad de ese hermoso espectáculo decido continuar hablando:

— Es increíble ¿no lo crees? Como algo tan hermoso pudo surgir después de esa fuerte tempestad.

Me miras con asombro y pareces meditar muy seriamente mis palabras. Cuando tu brillante mente parece por fin darles una explicación decente a mis palabras, te animas a responderme:

— ¿No es así como es la vida de todos nosotros? Somos arrastrados por nuestros problemas y por nuestro dolor, pero cuando somos capaces de superar esas tormentas, nos levantamos y brillamos incluso más que un arcoíris en el cielo.

Hyakkimaru, tú siempre pensabas como un artista. Expresabas todas tus emociones que tanto callabas por medio de tus canciones y era por eso que podías componer canciones tan hermosas.

Tanto tú como yo teníamos heridas incurables, eso fue algo que descubriría con el tiempo. Mis heridas ocasionadas por la muerte de mis padres no iban a desaparecer, así como tus heridas ocasionadas por el maltrato de tu padre hacia tu familia tampoco iban a hacerlo. A pesar de eso, esas dolorosas heridas eran las que nos hacían brillar y expresarnos por medio de nuestro arte, tu por medio de tu música y yo por medio de mis dibujos. Eran esas heridas las que comenzaban a unirnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

— Mira, el arcoíris parece estar llorando. —Te digo mirando como las pequeñas gotas resbalan por la caseta de la parada de autobús, justo enfrente del arcoíris—. El arcoíris se permite llorar para después brillar aún mucho más en el cielo.

— Llora para después brillar…—Repites como en una especie de trance, mirando el arcoíris sin parpadear—. Rainbow Tears…

— ¿Eh?

Sin comprender aun a que te refieres te vuelves para verme con entusiasmo.

— Rainbow Tears… Dororo, ese va a ser el nombre de nuestra banda.

— Rainbow Tears… Lágrimas de arcoíris —Reflexiono sintiendo a mi corazón latir de la emoción—Después de la tempestad, harán brillar a todos con sus canciones ¡Es perfecto!

Hablo con una voz fuerte y muestro una enorme sonrisa de entusiasmo, una sonrisa sincera que hasta el momento creías imposible de ver en alguien al tratarse de tu música.

— Me alegra que lo entiendas. Dororo, tienes la mente de una artista.

Señalas con una dulce sonrisa y haces que mi corazón baile de alegría en mi pecho. Hyakkimaru, mirando tu hermosa sonrisa le pido un inocente deseo al arcoíris. Que nuestros momentos juntos sean eternos.

Continuará


	7. Quince días

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 7

Quince días

— Mio, no es necesario que me acompañes… Hoy debes trabajar ¿no es así? No quiero que se te haga tarde por mi culpa.

— No te preocupes Hyakkimaru, tengo el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Además, esto es muy importante para la banda ¿oh no? Quiero apoyarte con esto.

Mio me mostró una de sus acostumbradas bondadosas sonrisas, sonrisa con la cual hacía que su rostro se viera aún más hermoso de lo que ya era. Le había dicho eso para no causarle molestias, pero la verdad en el fondo deseaba que me acompañara, contar con su compañía siempre me tranquilizaba.

Aun sumergido por esas dulces sensaciones que Mio ocasionaba a mi corazón nos dirigimos con paso decidido al salón de música donde nos reuníamos los del club. Saburota se encontraba en la misma situación que Mio, él formaba parte del club de música, pero no asistía siempre. Siendo ya un estudiante de tercer año se encontraba siempre muy ocupado y sólo iba cuando tenía tiempo libre. Por otro lado, no era un secreto que a pesar de sus buenas notas era un tanto rebelde, en sus tres años en la preparatoria ya se había hecho con la mala fama de ser un vándalo y un mujeriego.

Saburota Hisashi de tercer año era todo un personaje, muchos le tenían miedo pero eso a mí no me importaba, podía incluso ser un ex convicto y a mí me seguiría dando igual, lo único importante eran sus sorprendentes habilidades con la batería. Lo supe en cuanto lo escuché tocar por primera vez en el salón de música, si algún día yo llegaba a formar una banda, él debía ser mi baterista.

Tuvimos la fortuna que ese día acudió a la reunión con los del club, al entrar en el aula de música lo vimos hablando con otros estudiantes. No perdí más tiempo y me acerqué a él con determinación.

— Hisashi…—Lo llamé con formalidad—.

— Hey, Kagemitsu ¿qué pasa? —Me respondió con una amigable sonrisa—Oh, la linda Mio-chan también vino el día de hoy, hola.

— Hola, buenas tardes Saburota senpai. —Le regresó el saludo Mio sin poder ocultar los nervios en su voz—.

— Hisashi, se el baterista de nuestra banda.

Fui directo al grano, le solté la propuesta sin rodeos. Al darse cuenta de esto, Mio me volteó a ver un tanto intrigada. Supongo que este tipo de comportamientos era el motivo por el cual Taho me decía a menudo que a veces parecía un robot. Lo normal hubiera sido saludarlo, preguntarle por su día, hablar un poco de temas vánales y después sacar el tema a relucir pero eso no me importaba. Los lazos no eran lo primordial para mí, yo solo veía a Saburota como un excelente baterista que necesitaba para formar mi banda. En mi mundo solo estaban la música, Mio y yo, lo demás no era importante para mí.

— Kagemitsu, tú siempre tan directo. —Me respondió entre risas—. Lo siento mucho, pero actualmente ya me encuentro ayudando a dos bandas.

— Entonces déjalas y únete a nuestra banda.

— No tienes nada de tacto al hablar. —Se quejó comenzando a fastidiarse, dándome unos golpecitos en mi cabeza con sus baquetas— ¿Te lo habían dicho antes, pequeño guitarrista?

Obviamente había dicho esto en un intento por asustarme. Saburota era un joven muy alto y corpulento, pero a pesar de eso no me dejé intimidar. Le sostuve una profunda mirada y respondí:

— Si, me lo dicen muy a menudo, pero ese comentario tuyo no viene al caso. Hisashi, únete a nuestra banda.

— Tal parece que no comprendes—Continuó cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué puede ofrecerme una banda que ni siquiera se ha formado contra dos bandas las cuales ya han estado teniendo presentaciones en diferentes bares lives en Shibuya?

— Que cuando estemos juntos nuestro sonido será mejor que el de las dos bandas en las cuales estás.

Mio se llevó las manos a la boca al escuchar mi comentario tan impertinente. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera tomado como una fuerte ofensa, pero Saburota no, él siendo una persona tan particular en lugar de molestarse más soltó una fuerte carcajada al escucharme.

— ¿Quiénes más van a estar en tu maravillosa banda? —Me preguntó con sarcasmo—.

— Mio será la vocalista, mi hermano Tahomaru el bajista, y es más que obvio que yo seré el guitarrista.

Saburota se colocó una mano en la barbilla, como pareciendo reflexionar lo que acababa de decirle. Pasados unos segundos me respondió con tono burlón:

— No dudo de tus asombrosas habilidades como guitarrista, por otro lado, de la hermosa Mio-chan y de tu hermano menor no estoy tan seguro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño—.

— Mio-chan sin duda tiene una hermosa voz, se puede decir que el suyo es un talento innato. Por desgracia le falta mucha preparación. No tiene bien entrenado su oído y tampoco sabe nada acerca de la lectura de partituras, el tema de los tiempos, notas y diferentes entonaciones al cantar le es completamente desconocido. En cuanto a tu hermano, he escuchado rumores de que es un buen bajista, pero comparado a tus habilidades como guitarrista, sus habilidades como bajista dejan mucho que desear… ¿Crees que con todo esto tu banda de colegiales sonará mejor que las dos bandas con estudiantes universitarios en las que estoy?

Me desarmó al decirme eso, todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Éramos unos amateurs persiguiendo el sueño de formar una banda para llegar a todos con nuestras canciones, pero Saburota tenía razón, nos faltaba un largo camino por recorrer para llegar al nivel en el que él ya se encontraba. Dándome cuenta de eso, solo pude bajar mi vista con decepción y cerrar mis puños con frustración. Lo veía ya todo perdido cuando se escuchó la tímida voz de Mio:

— Saburota senpai, no puedes dar el veredicto final si no nos has escuchado juntos.

En cuanto dijo eso volteé a verla. Mio estaba nerviosa, estaba asustada, aun así, pude captar el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo porque su voz se notara segura, y por mantenerle la mirada al alto e imponente muchacho frente a él.

— Lo que dices es cierto. —Continuó Mio—. Me falta mucha preparación, pero yo prometo que me esforzaré por tener los conocimientos básicos de música para ser la mejor vocalista que pueda ser por la banda. En cuanto a Tahomaru, estoy segura que él también se esforzará por mejorar lo más que pueda sus habilidades con el bajo. Ambos nos esforzaremos para estar a la altura de ti y de Hyakkimaru… ¡Por favor, danos una oportunidad!

Tras decir esa suplica, Mio le hizo una ligera reverencia. Solo pude observarla en silencio, sintiendo a mi corazón latir con fuerza al haber presenciado su enorme esfuerzo por convencer a Saburota. El baterista la miró en silencio por varios segundos para finalmente responder tras soltar otra fuerte carcajada:

— Vaya que esta será una banda de chiflados, no puedo perderme este espectáculo. No acepto formar parte de la banda aun, pero si acepto tocar juntos para hacer una prueba. Soy consciente que aún tienen cosas que mejorar, por eso les daré quince días para que se preparen. A partir de hoy, pasados estos quince días nos reuniremos a tocar, y si me gusta lo que oigo, tal vez considere dejar mis dos bandas para unirme a la de ustedes. Ah sí, otra cosa muy importante… Con lo que tenemos aquí en el club de música no es suficiente para tocar apropiadamente como una banda de rock debe hacerlo, por lo cual deberán rentar una sala de ensayo. Kagemitsu… imagino que tienes todo el equipo necesario para eso ¿verdad?

— Ah… si…—Respondí aun un tanto sorprendido de su cambio de parecer—Tanto mi hermano como yo tenemos amplificadores y pedales, solo debo comprar un micrófono para Mio.

— Excelente. —Continuó con una fría sonrisa. Pasó en medio de los dos y salió del aula mientras cambiaba a un tono sarcástico: —Entonces, nos vemos en quince días más… banda de colegiales.

* * *

Después de que ayudé a Hyakkimaru sin darme cuenta a encontrar el nombre perfecto para la banda, comenzó a ir al departamento todos los días. Debía sentirme feliz de ser capaz de verlo todos los días, pero esto no era así. Me seguía saludando y hablándome amistosamente como siempre lo hacía, pero toda su atención se centraba en Mio y en instruirla en nociones básicas de música.

Hyakkimaru le explicaba algo nuevo todos los días, practicaban algunas canciones y le hacía las correcciones necesarias. Mio por su parte se esforzaba en aprender al pie de la letra todo lo que Hyakkimaru le enseñaba. En las noches se dormía escuchando todas las diferentes bandas las cuales Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru le habían recomendado, hacía lo mismo al irse a la escuela en las mañanas, las escuchaba sin descanso.

Mio en verdad se estaba esforzando, aun así, me parecía no verla muy entusiasmada por esto. Era feliz cuando estaba con Hyakkimaru, pero parecía distante o fastidiada cuando estaba a solas y debía seguir practicando.

De vez en cuando los acompañaba y les daba mi opinión siempre que la pedían, pero procuraba no estar mucho con ellos. Ver el rostro de ensoñación que ponía Hyakkimaru cada vez que Mio cantaba o cuando estaba lograba poner en práctica algo de lo que le enseñaba me hacía sentir mal, me ocasionaba una opresión en el pecho que no era para nada agradable. Por otro lado, Mio era sumamente feliz cuando estaba con él, me daba gusto que hubiera seguido mis consejos y que con cada día que pasaban se notaran más cercanos, a pesar de esto no estaba bien. Algo no se sentía bien en mi corazón y no sabía por qué.

Risas dulces, frases de halago el uno para el otro, Mio jugando con su cabello, Hyakkimaru acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos para explicarle algo de las partituras. Cada día había más cercanía, era como ver esos cursis doramas que Mio tanto disfrutaba. Se estaban coqueteando, y yo no podía más que encerrarme en mi habitación, en un intento desesperado por ignorar todo eso.

Trece días después de eso, me sentía demasiado abrumada para soportarlo. Confundida por todas las emociones que invadían mi mente aproveché que era sábado para salir a distraerme un rato. Era muy común que mi prima doblara turnos los fines de semana, por lo cual prácticamente tenía todo ese día para mí misma. Tomé mi cuaderno de dibujo y salí del departamento, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Amaba dibujar, era mi actividad favorita desde que era muy pequeña, era mi refugio siempre que me sentía triste o preocupada por algo. Para mí que siempre me costaba tanto expresar mis emociones o ser sincera con lo que sentía era un alivio poder expresarme por medio de mis dibujos. Sinceramente sentía que ese era el único talento que tenía, aunque no me gustaba presumir de ello, mis dibujos eran bastantes buenos, supongo que de no haber sido así no me hubieran aceptado en la universidad de artes de Tokio al graduarme de la preparatoria.

Dibuja, dibuja hasta que ya no puedas pensar en nada más, me repetía una y mil veces mi aquejado corazón. Guiada por este deseo me senté en la banca de un parque en una zona algo céntrica y me dispuse a dibujar un sencillo paisaje de la vista que tenía. Hice una mueca de enfado al abrir mi cuaderno y ver el último dibujo que había hecho, un hermoso cielo que era atravesado por un brillante arcoíris. Ignorando ese recuerdo que en su momento me había hecho feliz cambié de hoja rápidamente y comencé a dibujar sin descanso.

Así estuve por una media hora más cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como alguien apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro.

— ¿¡Que quieres, maldito pervertido!? —Grité, mientras me volteaba y levantaba mi filoso lápiz para dibujar amenazadoramente—Tengo un lápiz muy afilado y no dudaré en usarlo.

La furia se convirtió en vergüenza al ver a Hyakkimaru frente a mí. Parpadeó varias veces, mirando confundido el lápiz en mi mano.

— ¡Hyakkimaru! —Exclamé apenada, bajando el lápiz de inmediato—.

— ¿Sigues pensando que soy un pervertido? —Preguntó con tono divertido—.

— ¡No, claro que no! Lo siento, es que me asustaste. No sabía que eras tú…

— Cierto. Supongo que debí llamarte antes de tomarte del hombro, lo siento.

— Si, eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

¿Podía ser más deprimente mi situación? En cuanto vi la dulce sonrisa de Hyakkimaru todo el dolor se fue, todos los malos sentimientos se alejaron de mi corazón. Sin duda era muy irónico, él mismo me había ocasionado todo ese dolor, sin embargo, él también lo alejaba ¿Por qué Hyakkimaru podía manipular mis emociones de esa manera? Me sacó de mis pensamientos al volver a hablar:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeña Dororo? —Bajó la vista y notó el cuaderno de dibujo sobre mis piernas— ¿Tú hiciste ese increíble dibujo?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir velozmente al escuchar el tono de asombroso en su voz. Con inseguridad volteé a ver su rostro solo para encontrarme con que miraba con mucho interés mi dibujo. A pesar de la vergüenza, me esforcé para hacer los nervios a un lado y le pasé el cuaderno para que lo mirara mejor.

— Si. —Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa—. Como poco a poco se va la primavera ya comienza a hacer un clima más agradable, es por esto que decidí salir para dibujar un rato, es algo que disfruto mucho de hacer.

— Ahora entiendo porque tienes mente de artista. —Opinó Hyakkimaru mirando cada detalle de mi dibujo—. Tienes un gran talento para dibujar.

— Gra-gracias.

Contesté sumamente avergonzada. Ya anteriormente otras personas me habían dicho lo mismo, pero la opinión de Hyakkimaru era completamente diferente. Él era un músico, tenía una mente sumamente sensible y captaba el mundo de una manera muy singular, que el pensara eso de mis dibujos, que otro artista lo hiciera era un gran honor para mí. Retrocedió unas páginas en el cuaderno y siguió mirando mis dibujos entusiasmado.

— Incluso dibujaste a Yoru.

Dijo con tono divertido apreciando un dibujo rápido que había hecho de mi pequeño felino. Cuando dijo eso recordé algo de pronto, muy cerca de las hojas de ese dibujo se encontraba un dibujo en particular, uno muy especial, uno que había hecho de él. Ese dibujo lo había hecho la noche en la que lo había conocido, sentí la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo, mis manos casi se habían movido solas para hacer ese dibujo de Hyakkimaru sentado en el sofá de la sala tocando su guitarra acústica.

— "¡No puedo dejar que lo vea!"

Pensé con el rostro sonrojado y me apuré para arrebatarle mi cuaderno justo a tiempo. Ante este extraño movimiento Hyakkimaru se volteó a verme con confusión.

— Lo siento. —Repuse fingiendo indiferencia—. Así como tu cuaderno de canciones, mi cuaderno de dibujos también es algo muy íntimo para mí. Solo te dejaré ver esos.

Reí para mis adentros al guardar mi cuaderno en mi mochila y ver el semblante de decepción de Hyakkimaru. Al parecer en verdad deseaba seguir viendo mis dibujos, tal vez fue por esto que después me propuso con una dulce sonrisa:

— Luego te mostraré más canciones para que tú puedas enseñarme más dibujos ¿Qué te parece?

— Ese es un intercambio muy interesante… Acepto su oferta, joven Kagemitsu.

— Tenemos un trato entonces, señorita Akiyama.

Ambos nos reímos de la broma ¿Era mi imaginación o entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos, Hyakkimaru reía más abiertamente conmigo? ¿Con todos era así de bromista? ¿Lo era con Mio? No tenía idea, pero no iba a negar que disfrutaba mucho de hacerlo reír y bromear con él.

— ¿Y qué es lo que haces tú aquí, Hyakkimaru?

— Me dirigía a Shibuya para revisar algunos cuartos de ensayo.

— ¿Cuartos de ensayo?

Hyakkimaru se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a contarme todo lo relacionado a la prueba de Saburota. Ya habían pasado trece días desde entonces, el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

— Pues ese Saburota suena como un payaso impertinente. —Opiné con fastidio, cruzándome de brazos—.

— Tal vez. —Río quedamente ante mi sinceridad—. Pero es un gran baterista, lo necesitamos. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano y Mio ya están listos, pero ahora necesito encontrar el cuarto de ensayo adecuado.

— No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien al final. —Lo animé mostrándole una enorme sonrisa—. Dejarán a ese engreído con la boca abierta cuando los escuche tocar.

— Muchas gracias por los ánimos, pequeña Dororo.

Sonrío dulcemente para después darme una suave caricia en mi cabeza que ocasionó que las mariposas volvieran a pasearse por mi estómago. Tensé mi cuerpo y me sonrojé, y como si las cosas no se pudieran poner mejor me preguntó:

— ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Shibuya?

Continuará


	8. Fan número uno

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia. Gracias a los que lo han marcado como favorito o le han dado a seguir, en verdad lo aprecio mucho n.n En este capítulo tenemos dos canciones que les recomiendo mucho escuchar para una mejor experiencia de lectura, estas son:

[1] Buscar en YouTube: Joe Satriani - A Love Eternal

[2] Buscar en YouTube: Itsue - The Scene of a Morning

Capítulo 8

Fan número uno

— ¿I-ir contigo? —Susurré con voz tímida, sintiéndome como en un sueño—.

— Pero… estabas dibujando ¿verdad? Lo siento, solo te estoy interrumpiendo.

— ¡No, claro que no! —Alcé la voz sin darme cuenta a causa de los nervios—Suena divertido, iré contigo.

Me mostró una enternecida sonrisa cuando acepté, su sonrisa iluminaba todo mi mundo ¿Cómo no querer ir con él?

Una vez llegamos a Shibuya entramos a ver diferentes cuartos de ensayos, pero ninguno convencía a Hyakkimaru. Así pasamos una hora, y aunque pudiera sonar como algo fastidioso no me importó, su compañía era lo suficientemente agradable para mí como para ignorar lo demás. De pronto, Hyakkimaru se detuvo y se quedó mirando con suma atención un pequeño edificio frente a él.

— Esos cuartos de ensayos… Sería bueno poder rentar uno de los que están en ese edificio.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué tienen de especial?

— Sus instalaciones son cómodas y su equipo de sonido es de muy buena calidad. Muchas bandas locales que luego se hicieron famosas usaron estas salas de ensayo. Sería un sueño hecho realidad poder tocar ahí.

— ¡Entonces debes rentarla!

— No es tan sencillo… La renta es muy cara, está fuera de mi presupuesto.

Confesó Hyakkimaru con tristeza, bajando su mirada con decepción. No soportaba verlo de esa manera, debía haber algo que se pudiera hacer para que tocaran en esas instalaciones tan importantes para él. No podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente, con este firme pensamiento me surgió una idea de repente.

— Vamos, lograremos que rentes uno de esos cuartos tan famosos. —Lo animé con una enorme sonrisa y comencé a caminar rumbo al edificio—.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

— Hablaré con el dueño de estos cuartos de ensayos para que nos dejen rentar uno a mitad de precio.

— No… ¡Espera Dororo!

* * *

Dororo era muy terca e impulsiva, entre más convivía con ella, más me daba cuenta de eso, aunque eso no es como si fuera algo malo, en realidad. Por más que intenté detenerla no me escuchó y entró al edificio. Exigió hablar con el dueño y obviamente no fue posible al no tener una cita con él.

— Somos sus clientes, así que tenemos el derecho a verlo. —Continuó Dororo con rudeza—.

— Dororo, no puede vernos sin una cita. —Insistí—. Buscaremos otro cuarto, por eso…

— ¡No! —Me gritó, no pude evitar mirarla con asombro, era la primera vez que lo hacía—Hyakkimaru, no puedes darte por vencido tan fácilmente. Seguiremos insistiendo hasta verlo.

— Señorita, entienda por favor, el Sr. Takenori no puede ver a nadie sin una cita. —Señaló la recepcionista, comenzando a fastidiarse—.

— Pues si está ocupado, entonces esperaré a que esté libre para hablar con él. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me vea.

— Dororo, estás siendo muy irracional. —La regañé, mirándola con desaprobación—. Es hora de irnos, vamos.

— Tú puedes irte si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí y verás cómo logro que rentes este cuarto de ensayo a mitad de precio.

Sentenció con determinación, cruzándose de brazos. No podía entenderla ¿por qué insistía tanto en esto? Después de todo, era un asunto que era de mi mayor interés, ella no sacaba ningún beneficio de esto. Había sido así desde que la conocí, Dororo era sumamente intrigante, y era precisamente el hecho de que no podía entenderla lo que me hacía querer mantenerla cerca. Porque era como un riff sumamente complicado de tocar, algo extraño que disfrutaba de tratar de comprender. Todo había dejado de ser aburrido desde que ella se había mudado con Mio.

El escándalo de Dororo terminó por hacer que el dueño saliera de su oficina. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, por este motivo seguramente ya estaba calvo. Usaba lentes oscuros y un bastón para invidentes.

— Hoy hay mucho más ruido de lo habitual. —Dijo el hombre, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Y eso es mucho decir para un negocio que renta cuartos para ensayos.

— Sr. Takenori, lo que pasa…

— Usted es el dueño de este negocio ¿verdad? —Interrumpió Dororo a la recepcionista, acercándose rápidamente al dueño—.

— Así es, soy Biwamaru Takenori ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?

— Sr. Takenori, mucho gusto, soy Dororo Akiyama, y este joven que me acompaña es Hyakkimaru Kagemitsu.

— Ah… Mucho gusto. —Respondí por inercia pues todo pasaba tan rápido que me sentía algo confundido—.

— Vinimos el día de hoy a rentar un cuarto para ensayo. —Continuó Dororo con tono amable—.

— Muy bien, entonces vayan con la recepcionista para que tome sus datos.

— Pero Sr. Takenori, queremos pedirle un gran favor… Por favor, réntenos un cuarto a mitad de precio.

— Dororo…—Le susurré para detenerla, pero solo me dedicó una rápida mirada de enfado y me ignoró—.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. —Le respondió el señor Biwamaru sin dejar de sonreír—.

— Sr. Takenori, usted no lo sabe, pero este joven de aquí es un guitarrista prodigioso cuyo sueño es formar una banda y tocar aquí para ensayar. —Insistió con una dulce sonrisa—. Hyakkimaru aún es un estudiante de preparatoria por lo cual aún no cuenta con mucho dinero, le haría un gran favor si le renta un cuarto a mitad de precio.

— Disculpe señorita, pero no siempre podemos vivir de la buena voluntad.

— La banda que formará Hyakkimaru, Rainbow Tears, será famosa y todos hablarán de ella. —Increíble, pero la testaruda Dororo no se daba por vencida—. Cuando pase eso se arrepentirá de no haberlo ayudado.

A pesar de que lo normal era que confundieran la tenacidad de Dororo con rebeldía, el singular Sr. Biwamaru no lo hizo, río un poco jovialmente antes de responder.

— No son los primeros músicos que vienen que aseguran ser prodigiosos y que algún día serán famosos ¿Qué me asegura que en el caso de este joven las cosas son diferentes?

— Yo que soy su fan número uno lo aseguro. —Afirmó Dororo con alegría, dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho—. Hyakkimaru compone hermosas canciones y su forma de tocar es sorprendente, es por eso que estoy segura que su destino es triunfar con su música.

— A veces no basta solo con palabras, jovencita. —Repuso el Sr. Biwamaru con una sonrisa cansada—.

— Dororo, agradezco lo que intentas, pero no es necesario seguir con esto.

Quería hacerla desistir pues a mi parecer ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero como era obvio, no iba a ser tan sencillo que se rindiera.

— ¡Cállate Hyakkimaru, déjame a mí seguir hablando!

¿Eh? ¿En verdad acababa de callarme? Dororo también tenía un muy fuerte carácter, eso lo descubrí ese día. Eso solo me intrigó más, sin importar lo demás, sentía la necesidad de conocer más de ella.

— Entonces si las palabras no bastan se lo demostraremos. —Dororo colocó sus manos en su cintura, hablando con una enorme seguridad—. Hyakkimaru tocará para usted para demostrarle que yo no miento. Si lo convence, entonces le rentará el cuarto de ensayo a mitad de precio… ¿es un trato?

Me negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando ¿qué pasaba por su alocada mente? Era caprichosa, testaruda y temeraria, simplemente nadie podía pararla. Era… la persona más interesante que hubiera conocido en mucho tiempo. Entre fascinado y aturdido por lo que pasaba, esperé nerviosamente la respuesta del Sr. Biwamaru:

— Eso suena muy interesante. Está bien señorita, acepto sus condiciones. Vamos, acompáñenme a un cuarto para que este joven prodigio de la guitarra pueda deslumbrarme.

De nueva cuenta vino otra jovial risa para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar ayudándose de su bastón. Dororo sonrío ampliamente y lo siguió, hice lo mismo en silencio cuando tuve que hablarle a Dororo de mis preocupaciones:

— Dororo ¿no crees que estamos dando demasiadas molestias con esto? Podemos ir a buscar otros cuartos…

— ¡Ya te dije que no! Hyakkimaru… Tú sueño es poder tocar en estos cuartos de ensayo y lograr así formar tu banda ¿no? Es un hermoso sueño y tienes todo para lograrlo, debes luchar para conseguirlo. No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo va a salir bien. Tú solo concéntrate en tocar tan bien como siempre lo haces y verás cómo lo convencerás.

Un sentimiento cálido invadió mi pecho cuando vi cómo me mostraba una cálida sonrisa. Dororo era caprichosa, testaruda, impulsiva y tenía un temperamento fuerte. A pesar de esto, también era una persona sumamente dulce y bondadosa, tenía cualidades únicas, era una persona brillante y singular, como ninguna que hubiera conocido en mucho tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que nada podía ir mal cuando estaba con ella, era como un amuleto de la buena suerte.

* * *

Entramos al cuarto que el Sr. Biwamaru nos indicó. Sin dejar de sonreír, el hombre se sentó en un pequeño sofá de la habitación, y con un movimiento de la mano nos invitó a hacer lo mismo. No perdí tiempo y me senté al lado de él para quedar frente a Hyakkimaru, quería verlo a la perfección para apreciar el maravilloso espectáculo que estaba segura iba a darnos.

Con semblante nervioso Hyakkimaru abrió la funda de su guitarra y la sacó. Me sorprendió ver como una guitarra eléctrica salía de esta, era una hermosa Gibson negra con algunos símbolos blancos en ella ¿Entonces Hyakkimaru no solo tocaba la guitarra acústica?

Esto me dejó un poco sorprendida, pero era más preocupante ver el semblante de Hyakkimaru mientras se la colgaba. Se veía sumamente preocupado y nervioso. No pude culparlo por sentirse así, muchas cosas dependían de que lograra convencer al Sr. Biwamaru con esa presentación. Conectó la guitarra al amplificador y se volteó a vernos con timidez. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron le mostré una dulce sonrisa, y levantándole mi dedo pulgar moví mis labios lentamente para que pudiera entenderme:

— Tú puedes hacerlo.

En cuanto captó mis ánimos su rostro se relajó y sonrió levemente. Cerró los ojos, dando una profunda respiración para tranquilizarse. Para mi sorpresa, segundos después cambió a una mirada profunda y determinada y comenzó a tocar.

[1] "A Love Eternal", una canción de Joe Satriani. Esa fue la canción que decidió tocar ese día, no podía ser de otra manera ya que era uno de sus guitarristas favoritos. Una hermosa canción que comenzaría a forjar su destino. No importaba que tocara una guitarra acústica o una guitarra eléctrica, la magia de Hyakkimaru al tocar siempre era la misma. Opacaba todos los sonidos alrededor, estimulaba cada fibra de tu ser, erizaba tu piel ¿Cómo una canción sin letra podía ser tan poderosa? Claro, no era una composición propia, pero no por eso dejaba de ser sorprendente la interpretación que le daba Hyakkimaru.

Me volteé con disimulo a ver al Sr. Biwamaru, este tenía un semblante recto y concentrado ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? ¿Era una buena o mala señal? No quería seguirlo viendo para no sentirme nerviosa, por lo cual decidí mirar a Hyakkimaru. Miré rostro concentrado y lleno de pasión, la pasión que Hyakkimaru sentía por la música se veía reflejada en sus profundos y brillantes ojos caramelo, en sus labios levemente apretados disfrutando cada nota. Hyakkimaru había nacido para ser guitarrista y triunfar con su música, cuando lo veía tocar de esa manera tan espectacular no me quedaba ninguna duda. Por eso ese día, me prometí a mí misma que lo ayudaría a cumplir su sueño sin importar los obstáculos en su camino.

Fue dada la última nota y Hyakkimaru levantó la cabeza, pareciendo salir de alguna especie de trance. Dirigió su mirada con cierta inseguridad hacia el Sr. Biwamaru, yo hice lo mismo conteniendo la respiración. El hombre seguía con el mismo semblante, en verdad no se veía muy contento que digamos.

— Tu nombre es… Hyakkimaru Kagemitsu ¿no es así? —Le preguntó con seriedad—.

— Ah… Si, así es. —Respondió sin poder ocultar sus nervios—.

— ¿Cuál es tu edad?

— Tengo diecisiete.

— Tan solo diecisiete años… ¿Cómo pretendías pagar la renta de un cuarto de ensayo si no tienes dinero?

— Si lo tengo, señor. —Se apresuró Hyakkimaru en explicar—. Todos los fines de semana trabajo en turno nocturno de mesero en un restaurante bar para poder solventar mis gastos relacionados con la guitarra. Gracias a eso pude comprarme esta guitarra, así como el amplificador y el pedal. Con lo que he ahorrado pensaba rentar un cuarto adecuado, pero los de su negocio están fuera de mi presupuesto.

Hyakkimaru bajó la vista y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo al confesar eso. Por mi parte lo miré con admiración, no tenía idea de que Hyakkimaru tuviera un trabajo los fines de semana solo con ese propósito, en verdad hacía grandes sacrificios para poder seguir su sueño. Para sorpresa de ambos, el Sr. Biwamaru cambió en segundos su rostro serio para mostrar una enorme sonrisa y reír nuevamente. Una vez su risa se calmó, habló con un tono cariñoso y paternal:

— En cuanto tocaste las primeras notas pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que amas tocar, muchacho. Siendo así, entonces yo no soy nadie para negarle el mundo el nacimiento de una próxima estrella, jamás me perdonaría si lo hiciera. Tenemos un trato, a partir de este día y siempre que lo necesites, tú y tu banda podrán usar estas salas a mitad de precio. Solo mantenlo como un secreto ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Muchas gracias, Sr. Biwamaru! —Exclamé con una enorme sonrisa y fuerte voz—.

— En verdad se lo agradezco, Sr. Takenori. Le prometo que siempre seremos muy cuidadosos con sus cuartos y su equipo —Le agradeció Hyakkimaru con sinceridad al tiempo que le hacía una profunda reverencia—.

— Esfuércense mucho ¿de acuerdo? Vendré a verlos de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que lo hacen.

Con un ligero movimiento de mano el enigmático hombre se despidió de nosotros y salió del cuarto. Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro con Biwamaru Takenori, el hombre que se encargaría de empezar a mover y encaminar el destino de Rainbow Tears hacia la dirección correcta. Una vez desapareció de nuestra vista dejé la formalidad a un lado y grité con emoción, con una voz tan fuerte que estoy segura era capaz de dejar a todos los del edificio medio sordos:

— ¡Estuviste genial Hyakkimaru, lo lograste!

No me esperaba para nada su respuesta. Me tomó suavemente de los hombros y me atrajo hacia él para atraparme en un dulce y cálido abrazo.

— Dororo, muchas gracias…—Me dijo en voz baja con ternura—. Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda, gracias por obligarme a no rendirme, muchas gracias, pequeña Dororo.

Me fue imposible responder, solo pude cerrar mis ojos sintiendo el violento latir de mi corazón. Todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, ya solo existía Hyakkimaru y el abrazo que me daba. Sus brazos eran fuertes, su pecho era ancho y cálido, su respiración cepillaba mis cabellos, su aroma era agradable y reconfortante ¿Era posible morir de felicidad solo por un abrazo? Porque yo sentía que era capaz de hacerlo en ese momento.

Para mi desgracia, el abrazo duró mucho menos de lo que me hubiera gustado. Aun con mis ojos entrecerrados por la dicha, Hyakkimaru se separó de mí para decirme con una entusiasmada mirada:

— Pasado mañana será la prueba de Saburota. Vendremos después de las clases a tocar aquí, todo se decidirá ese día. Vendrás a vernos ¿verdad, Dororo? No puedes faltar, debes venir a vernos.

A pesar de que su voz era algo obsesiva no me importó, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esos extraños comportamientos suyos. Dedicándole la sonrisa más dulce que pude hacerle le respondí:

— Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, después de todo… ¡Soy su fan número uno!

El día de la prueba de Saburota finalmente llegó. Me coloqué al fondo de la sala de ensayo para darles espacio a todos para que conectaran sus instrumentos y comenzaran a prepararse. Diez minutos después de la hora acordada, la puerta se abrió violentamente y Saburota entró despreocupadamente.

— Muy bien banda de colegiales, ¿ya están listos?

Preguntó con sorna, aventando su mochila a una esquina de la habitación y mirando sin interés a los tres nerviosos jóvenes frente a él. A pesar de esto, Hyakkimaru hizo los nervios a un lado y le contestó con determinación:

— Por supuesto que lo estamos.

— Bueno Kagemitsu, no sé cómo le hiciste para lograr rentar este espectacular cuarto de ensayo—continuó Saburota mientras acomodaba la batería—, pero si no me gusta lo que oigo entonces todo este esfuerzo será en vano.

— ¡Te gustará lo que escucharás, ya lo verás!

No pude quedarme callada, me metí en la conversación gritándole con resentimiento. En cuanto escuchó mi grito, Saburota volteó a verme con confusión.

— Dororo-chan, no puedes hablarle así a alguien mayor. —Me regañó Mio, sacando a relucir su cariño de hermana mayor adoptiva que tenía por mí—.

— ¿Y quién es esta mocosa de secundaria? —Preguntó Saburota con una mueca burlona—.

— Ella es mi prima. —Respondió Mio con inseguridad—.

— ¿Y por qué está aquí? ¿Es una caza talentos o algo así? —Se río con voz ronca de su propia broma—.

— No podemos tocar sin ella. —Interrumpió Hyakkimaru, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y mostrándome una cálida sonrisa—. Después de todo, ella es nuestra fan número uno.

Le respondí con una amplia sonrisa, sintiendo una dulce sensación en mi corazón. Saburota nos ignoró y respondió sin dejar de lado su actitud soberbia:

— Da igual quien esté aquí o no. Denme la partitura rápido y no me hagan perder más mi tiempo.

— ¿Qué canción deberíamos tocar? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru en voz baja, mientras Mio y Tahomaru se acercaban a él— ¿Stairway to heaven? ¿Bohemian Rapsody? ¿My generation?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, hermano! —Lo reprendió Tahomaru. El mencionado miró confundido como su hermano menor le daba la espalda para alcanzar su mochila y tendérsela—Si vamos a tocar por primera vez, y dejar asombrado a Saburota será con una canción que tú hayas compuesto. Vamos, saca tu cuaderno de canciones y escoge una.

— No lo sé, Taho…

— Estoy de acuerdo con Tahomaru. —Opinó Mio, volteando a ver a Hyakkimaru y mostrándole una dulce sonrisa—. Si vamos a convencer a Saburota, debe ser con una de tus maravillosas canciones.

Hyakkimaru miró a ambos sumamente conmovido. Tras mostrarles una pequeña sonrisa se apresuró en abrir su cuaderno y comenzó a pasar hojas rápidamente en búsqueda de la canción adecuada.

— ¿Qué opinan de esta? "The scene of a morning".

— ¡Si, es perfecta! —Opinó Tahomaru abriendo sus ojos con emoción—. Es sencilla de tocar pero es poderosa, es la canción perfecta.

— Me gusta mucho la letra de esa canción, estoy de acuerdo.

— Muy bien, no es complicada, por lo cual hasta Hisashi podrá tocarla.

— ¿Qué demonios insinúas, Kagemitsu?

La sonrisa engreída de Saburota no desaparecía de su rostro. Cuando Hyakkimaru se acercó a él para darle la partitura, lo hizo mirándolo desafiante, gesto que Saburota correspondió al instante.

La tensión en el ambiente aumentó mientras Saburota miraba rápidamente la partitura y Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru se colgaban sus instrumentos, al tiempo que probaban los amplificadores y los pedales. Mio por su parte, comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios de vocalización para calentar su voz. Viendo los nervios en la mirada de su hermano menor, Hyakkimaru se apresuró en darle ánimos:

— Tranquilo Taho, todo saldrá bien. Practicaste mucho, estoy seguro que tocarás de una manera excepcional.

— Hermano…—Susurró conmovido por sus palabras— ¡Sí! ¡No te decepcionaré!

— Mio… Tú voz es hermosa, no tienes nada que temer, estás lista.

Hyakkimaru también la animó con serenidad, mirándola con cariño. Esta le dedicó una bondadosa mirada, intentando sonreír con naturalidad.

— Me esforzaré por cantar lo mejor posible tu canción, puedes confiar en mí, Hyakkimaru.

— Muy bien banda de colegiales, estoy listo. —Anunció Saburota levantando sus baquetas—.

— Vamos.

Ordenó Hyakkimaru, mirando al frente con determinación.

[2] I wonder if you're alone beneath the distant sky  
I want to feel you by being with you always not through your voice or photographs

Shivering, you told me,  
"If we can be together  
I don't care if I'm hurt"

Agonizingly thinking, "If it's that hard, it's better to be alone,"  
I tried to forget you

The time we're apart  
Clouds my memories of you and I  
So I don't want to part, even supposing I break

Somehow, I want to always be beside you and smile at you,  
And meet you now, I wanna meet you; my heart

Carves up my chest, powerfully, which feels like it's going to burst; now,  
The past that holds you and the darkness and the future - all of it  
Passing this long night

In the time we're apart  
In order to keep my memories of you and I from clouding  
I'll keep sending my voice to you, forever

Supposing I face the morning and you aren't here, even that's okay  
Even if my dreams are transient, surely  
The strength to abandon everything is here, so now  
The body that wants to feel you, your heartbeat, your breathing - all of it

Somehow, I want to always be beside you and smile at you,  
And meet you now, I wanna meet you; my heart  
Carves up my chest, powerfully, which feels like it's going to burst; now,  
The past that holds you and the darkness and the future - all of it  
Passing this long night

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando comenzaron a sonar las pesadas notas de la guitarra de Hyakkimaru. De momento todo sonaba bien y normal, el bajo y batería tenían un sonido agradable y nostálgico. Sin embargo, segundos después, cuando entró la voz de Mio todo comenzó a cambiar. Como era de esperarse, la voz de mi prima sonaba hermosa como siempre, pero me di cuenta que toda esa práctica con Hyakkimaru había rendido sus frutos, su voz se escuchaba mucho mejor entonada, era poderosa y aun así muy clara, no desencajaba para nada con la poderosa música que seguía sonando.

La voz de Mio actuó como una fuerte ola que poco a poco empezó a arrastrar y unir a la perfección los otros instrumentos. Mi piel se erizó al darme cuenta como conforme avanzaban los minutos todos los instrumentos comenzaban a fundirse uno con otro, y complementarse alrededor de la voz de Mio en una perfecta sincronía.

Era sorprendente, lo que escuchaban mis oídos era maravilloso. Cada instrumento tenía su momento de brillar, y mientras avanzaba la canción parecían dejar los nervios de lado y ganar más confianza, uniéndose armoniosamente un instrumento con el otro. Mio lograba alcanzar unos cambios de tonos increíbles, su voz era tan dulce pero poderosa a la vez. Tahomaru podía seguir sin problemas el ritmo de la guitarra y la batería. Cuando llegó el momento del solo de guitarra de Hyakkimaru fue increíble, fue uno solo de corta duración pero aún así poderoso y emotivo. Por su parte, Saburota que al inicio tenía una mirada indiferente, conforme más avanzaba la canción su rostro se transformaba en uno lleno de entusiasmo y asombro. La letra de esa canción, como muchas otras canciones de Hyakkimaru, tenía un mensaje de tristeza, pero de esperanza a la vez. Era una hermosa canción de desamor pero con el deseo de un amor interminable.

Cada nota, cada palabra, cada movimiento de los cuatro músicos en esa sala de ensayos hacía a mi corazón vibrar, su música invadió hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Solo había una palabra para definir eso, y era: magia.

La canción terminó y la sala de ensayo quedó sumergida en un silencio sepulcral. Se sentía como haber estado en un hermoso sueño y haber despertado de repente. Con respiraciones agitadas y miradas incrédulas los tres más jóvenes se voltearon a mirar a su superior, esperando ansiosamente su opinión. Saburota se veía pasmado, tenía su mirada aun fija en la batería.

— Wow, eso fue…—Opinó finalmente el baterista con la voz agitada, pero sonriendo ampliamente— ¿Cómo definirlo con palabras? Fue algo increíble, asombroso… ¡Mucho mejor que un orgasmo!

— ¡E-eso es vulgar!

Gritó Tahomaru consternado, con su rostro completamente rojo. Hyakkimaru solo pudo bajar la vista incapaz de decir nada, sus mejillas mostraban un leve carmín. En el mismo estado que Tahomaru, Mio le reclamó:

— ¡Saburota senpai, por favor no digas esas cosas enfrente de mi prima!

— Lo siento, olvidé que la pequeña de secundaria estaba aquí. —Se disculpo Saburota con una sonrisa avergonzada—.

— Pervertido. —Lo insulté, entrecerrando mis ojos con desagrado—.

— Dororo-chan, de nuevo estás pensando en voz alta. —Me regañó mi prima—.

— Esa mocosa me simpatiza.

Confesó Saburota con una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que le respondí volteando mi rostro con indiferencia. Saburota se siguió riendo de mi actitud rebelde cuando pareció recordar de pronto el verdadero motivo de estar todos reunidos y anunció, levantándose de su asiento:

— Está bien, admito que me equivoqué. Lo que acaba de pasar aquí fue increíble, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me divertí tanto tocando.

— Entoces, Hisashi…—Susurró Hyakkimaru incrédulo—.

— Maldito Kagemitsu, te saliste con la tuya de nuevo. —Confirmó Saburota, agitando con fuerza los cabellos de Hyakkimaru—. Tienes un nuevo baterista, hoy es el inicio de Rainbow Tears.

Las sorpresas no terminaron ese día. Tras más palabras de entusiasmo entre todos, y hablar un poco más acerca de lo bien que había sonado la canción, Saburota se despidió pues tenía que irse a su trabajo de medio tiempo, haciendo la promesa que hablarían más sobre el asunto de la nueva banda en la escuela. Mio tenía libre ese día, por lo cual invitó a Hyakkimaru y a Tahomaru a comer en nuestro departamento para seguir celebrando, invitación que los hermanos aceptaron gustosos.

Llegamos al complejo de departamentos, Mio y Hyakkimaru comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, Tahomaru me detuvo.

— Oye, enana…

— ¿Qué quieres, cangrejo? —Le pregunté a la defensiva—.

— Mi hermano me lo contó todo. Como convenciste al dueño de los cuartos de ensayo para que rebajara la renta.

— Si ¿y qué hay con eso?

Me volví para encararlo, y le hablé sin interés cruzándome de brazos ¿Ahora como iba a perjudicar eso a Hyakkimaru? ¿Qué nueva tontería cruzaría por la cabeza de ese cangrejo? Eran preguntas que me hacía cuando miré sorprendida como Tahomaru sacaba una pequeña caja de color azul metálico y me la tendía. Bajé la vista con confusión solo para darme cuenta que se trataba de una caja con chocolates de diversos sabores.

— ¿Chocolates? … ¡Seguro están envenenados! ¿Acaso quieres envenenarme obligándome a comer esos chocolates?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Respondió Tahomaru visiblemente frustrado— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan extraña? Esto es un regalo de agradecimiento.

— ¿Agradecimiento?

— Si…—La mirada de Tahomaru se suavizó—De no haber sido por ti, lo de este día no hubiera sido posible. —Después desvió su mirada tratando de fingir desinterés—. Aquella vez que fuimos a comer los cuatro juntos recordé que dijiste que te gustaban las cosas dulces, por eso pensé que estos chocolates te gustarían.

Me fue imposible creer lo que acababa de decir. Ese había sido un comentario superfluo y carente de sentido, sin embargo él había recordado ese pequeño detalle. Tahomaru me odiaba ¿por qué siquiera había puesto atención en lo que había dicho ese día? Aun sin poder darle crédito a mis ojos tomé los chocolates con cierta inseguridad.

— No te sientas tan importante por esto. —Tahomaru volvió a su actitud fría de siempre—. Esto más que nada lo hago por lo mucho que ayudaste a mi hermano. Simplemente no entiendo y no me agrada que mi hermano te tenga tanta estima, no creo que le haga ningún bien frecuentar a una enana tan temperamental y extraña como tú. Pero cuando alguien te hace algún favor uno debe ser agradecido y corresponder el gesto, eso es lo que nuestra madre siempre nos ha dicho.

— Pues no era obligación que hicieras nada de esto, cangrejo gruñón. Si acepto estos chocolates no es por ti, solo lo hago por tu hermano y porque son deliciosos.

Ya no quería escuchar más, la leve ternura que Tahomaru me ocasionó por ese dulce gesto se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me molestaba, el hermano menor de Hyakkimaru me molestaba y confundía demasiado. Incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo le saqué la lengua y subí las escaleras con fuertes pisadas.

* * *

Me frustraba, la prima de Mio era demasiado desesperante ¿Por qué mi hermano mayor se empeñaba tanto en mantenerla a su lado? Era una adolescente salvaje, temperamental y grosera. Todo en un principio pareció ir tan bien, pero al desconfiar de mi regalo todo comenzó a descontrolarse. Por alguna extraña razón me llenaba de furia ver lo amable que era con mi hermano mayor, pero nunca lo había sido conmigo. No hacía ni siquiera un intento, solo había insultos y miradas molestas hacia mí.

Creí que darle esos chocolates ayudaría a llevarnos mejor, pero como siempre, su actuar era completamente diferente a lo que uno podría esperar. Era desesperante, ella era molesta, y a pesar de que mi mente se empeñaba en pensar en eso, no podía entender porque su rostro me parecía tan hermoso cuando se enojaba.

Continuará


	9. El amanecer y las luciérnagas

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic :) El día de hoy tenemos una canción más para este capítulo. De vez en cuando, aparecerán canciones que si bien no son interpretadas en el momento por el grupo ficticio de esta historia que es "Rainbow Tears", fueron compuestas por Hyakkimaru, y este es el caso de la canción de este capítulo, solo quería aclarar esto n.n

[1] Buscar en YouTube: Yoake to Hotaru - Rinu - Sub. Español

Capítulo 9

El amanecer y las luciérnagas

_Hyakkimaru ¿recuerdas esa noche a la orilla del río?_

_Nos quedamos juntos hasta el amanecer, observando a las luciérnagas y como la oscuridad de la noche se iba convirtiendo en un dulce y rosado amanecer._

_Te confieso que no importa que tantos años pasen, yo nunca seré capaz de olvidarlo, es uno de mis recuerdos más preciados._

* * *

Los días continuaron pasando tranquilamente, la primavera terminó para darle paso al tan ansiado verano. A pesar de lo bien que había sonado la primera canción de prueba tocada por Rainbow Tears, Saburota hizo la firme observación que tanto Mio como Tahomaru aún tenían mucho que mejorar, por este motivo todos acordaron que practicarían arduamente siempre que hubiera oportunidad y tuvieran tiempo libre. Por esta razón tanto Hyakkimaru, como Mio y Saburota dejaron el club de música para dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo a la nueva banda. Mi prima Mio por otro lado, también decidió dejar de doblar turnos en su trabajo de medio tiempo los fines de semana para poder tener más tiempo para practicar con la banda, gesto que Hyakkimaru agradeció infinitamente.

Yo me divertía yendo a verlos practicar de vez en cuando en esos cuartos de ensayo que el Sr. Biwamaru tan amablemente había accedido a rentarles a mitad de precio. Siempre que podía, y mis obligaciones para con mis estudios me lo permitían salía corriendo hacia Shibuya para reunirme con ellos y escuchar como con cada día mejoraban un poco más.

Todos me recibían con amistosas sonrisas, conforme los días pasaban Saburota me iba simpatizando más, incluso también el tonto Cangrejo. Confieso que después de su gesto con los chocolates me esforcé por ser más paciente con él, cosa que conforme más convivíamos juntos estaba logrando. Muy pronto por fin los insultos entre los dos habían dejado de ser algo típico para convertirse solo en bromas o a molestarnos mutuamente por diversión.

Eran días divertidos y muy especiales, momentos asombrosos que deseaba no terminaran nunca. Por desgracia, la vida siempre parece divertirse con arruinarte todo de vez en cuando, y a mí en lo personal estaba a punto de darme una patada en el trasero.

No recuerdo exactamente la fecha, solo recuerdo que fue a finales de junio. Ese día nos anunciaron en la secundaria la fecha exacta en la que sería el festival de deportes en nuestra escuela. Era un festival en donde se hacían diferentes juegos deportivos a lo largo del día, había incluso competencias entre las diferentes clases como las carreras de obstáculos, atrapar la bandera, encestar la pelota, jalar la soga, etc.

Sin duda era algo muy divertido, pero yo no deseaba que llegara ese día. Afortunadamente era buena con los deportes, por lo cual ese no era mi principal motivo de preocupación, la tristeza que me invadía era por otra razón completamente diferente.

En ese festival era muy común que los padres de familia acudieran para animar a sus hijos, incluso para que ellos mismos participaran en algunas competencias, pero era más que obvio que mis padres no podrían asistir. Mis profundas heridas por la muerte de mis padres, que poco a poco iban cicatrizando amenazaban con volver a sangrar por este motivo. Yo estaría en el festival deportivo, pero mis padres no, no habría nadie que me animara, nadie con quien comer el almuerzo ese día, nadie que me hiciera compañía.

Sumergida en ese terrible dolor, Mio me convenció de que hablara con sus padres una semana antes del festival. Seguí su consejo y pude sentir cierto alivio cuando mis tíos me dijeron que ellos irían al festival a apoyarme. Claro, no eran mis padres, pero que mis amados tíos hicieran un esfuerzo para acompañarme me hacía muy feliz, agradecía infinitamente su gesto y sentirme apoyada por ellos.

Sin embargo, una noche antes del festival Mio recibió una llamada a su móvil. Estaba concentrada en terminar mi tarea de lectura y redacción cuando escuchar su voz decepcionada me hizo perder la concentración en lo que hacía.

— Si… Si, lo entiendo. No papá, no debes sentirte así, son cuestiones de trabajo, es complicado, lo sé, pero estoy segura que ella entenderá. De acuerdo, si… Está en su habitación, te la pasaré.

Eso se escuchaba muy extraño. Aunque comencé a sentirme nerviosa decidí hacer esa sensación de pesadez a un lado y mostrarle una enorme sonrisa a Mio cuando abrí la puerta tras escuchar como esta pedía el permiso para entrar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mio nee?

— Es mi padre, quiere hablar contigo.

Mio se esforzó por sonreírme, pero la conocía a la perfección como para adivinar que en realidad se sentía triste. Por mi parte le mostré una mirada tranquila y respondí la llamada.

— Hola tío ¿cómo estás? —Lo saludé con la voz más animada que podía hacer—.

— Hola Dororo ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo?

Su voz se escuchaba pesada, a pesar de esto lo ignoré y comenzamos a hablar de nuestro día a día. Conversamos por unos cuantos minutos cuando el tono de voz de mi tío cambió a uno apesumbrado y me dijo:

— Por cierto Dororo… Respecto al festival de deportes…

— Ah sí ¿qué pasa?

— Querida, lamento mucho decirte esto pero… Surgió un imprevisto de última hora y no podremos asistir.

Ya me lo veía venir, a pesar de esto un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta. Un nudo que me vi obligada a ignorar e intentar continuar hablando lo más naturalmente que podía:

— Ya veo… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Surgió trabajo de última hora?

— Así es, el despacho de contadores en el cual trabajamos adelantó una auditoría con un cliente muy importante a última hora, esta será mañana. Por desgracia no podemos faltar… Mi querida niña, no sabes cuánto lo lamento.

— Está bien tío, no te preocupes. —No sé cómo demonios me las arreglé para que mi voz no se quebrara, siendo que las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de mis ojos—. Yo sé que es por cuestiones de trabajo, por lo cual no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Mi tío continuó disculpándose conmigo unas veces más y yo le respondía siempre lo mismo. Cuando finalmente terminó la llamada y le regrese su móvil a Mio, esta me habló mirándome con tristeza:

— Dororo-chan, lo siento mucho…

— Está bien Mio nee, no te preocupes. Yo entiendo que el trabajo es importante y además son sus obligaciones, no hay nada que pueda hacerse en esta clase de situaciones.

Mio me sostuvo una preocupada mirada, cuando pareció pensar algo de pronto:

— ¡Ya lo sé! Faltaré mañana a la escuela para ir a apoyarte. Seguramente no pasará nada si falto un día, oh aunque…—Bajó su mirada con decepción— Ahora que lo recuerdo, mañana tengo una práctica en el laboratorio de Química muy importante para la calificación final del semestre…

— No te preocupes Mio nee, en serio, no pasa nada. Solo es un festival deportivo, yo de todas formas me esforzaré mucho en el. Está bien, tanto tú como tus padres no deben preocuparse más por eso.

Ya no quería seguir recibiendo las palabras de preocupación de mi prima, motivo por el cual me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina para preparar mi cena, mientras sentía un enorme dolor en mi corazón.

Eso era lo que decía para no preocuparlos, pero la realidad era que me sentía devastada por dentro. Me veía obligada a mi misma a ser fuerte y no perjudicar a los demás, siempre había sido ese tipo de persona, el tipo de persona que anteponía las necesidades y sentimientos de los otros antes que los míos ¿Era tonto ser de esta manera? Tal vez lo fuera, y seguramente muchos lo pensaban, pero a mí no me importaba, yo deseaba que todos mis seres queridos fueran felices aunque yo no lo fuera, siempre pensaría de esta manera y lo que opinaran los demás no me haría cambiar de opinión.

Ese fatídico festival de deportes por fin había llegado a su fin, un día que se convirtió en uno de los peores de mi vida. Me convertí en "la niña sin padres". Desde que había ingresado a la secundaria había guardado eso como un secreto para todos, incluso para mis queridos amigos Saru y Okowa, pero ese día la mentira terminó. Me vi obligada a contarles la verdad a los que me preguntaban porque mis padres no habían asistido, obteniendo sus miradas de asombro o lástima, miradas que me daban asco.

Había sido una tortura comer sola, ver como todos mis compañeros almorzaban felices al lado de sus padres. Hablando de ese día, conversando del divertido festival, agradeciendo sus ánimos y estar con ellos. Justo como debía ser la vida normal de cualquier adolescente de trece años.

— ¿¡Entonces por qué demonios mi vida no puede ser así!?

Grité con fuerza cuando entré al departamento y lancé con furia mi mochila. Me tiré de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar amargamente, dando incluso unos puñetazos en el piso, dejando finalmente salir todo el dolor que había contenido durante el festival deportivo.

El dolor por la pérdida de mis padres se agolpaba en mi corazón con muchos otros sentimientos más, la ira por lo injusta que había sido la vida conmigo a pesar de mi corta edad, la humillación de tener que soportar los comentarios y miradas de lástima de mis compañeros de clase, la impotencia de no ser capaz de cambiar nada de esa terrible situación.

El departamento como de costumbre estaba solo al llegar, Mio estaba trabajando ¿por qué no me sorprendía? Todo era completa soledad y silencio, justo como mi patética vida. Tal parecía que al destino le gustaba lastimarme y dejarme siempre sola.

— "No quiero estar aquí, no puedo estar aquí".

Pensé con desesperación. Me apresuré a mi habitación para tomar mi cuaderno de dibujo, le di una pequeña caricia a mi querido Yoru el cual dormía en mi cama y salí rápidamente del departamento ¿A dónde iba a ir? No tenía idea, solo quería huir de todo, salir corriendo y buscar un lugar tranquilo para dibujar y ya no pensar en nada más.

A media hora del complejo de departamentos logré encontrar un lugar muy especial que extrañamente no había visto antes, a pesar de que ya llevaba algunos meses viviendo en Tokio. Era un extenso campo que se encontraba a la orilla de un pequeño río que atravesaba gran parte de la zona en donde nosotras vivíamos. No era extraño encontrar esa clase de lugares pues el complejo de departamentos no se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, más bien estaba en una de las orillas casi olvidadas y algo rurales de esa gigantesca metrópoli que era Tokio.

Era el lugar perfecto para esconderme. Motivada por ese cristalino y brillante río me dirigí a su orilla y me senté en el frío césped. En un rato más iba a atardecer, ya era tarde, Mio no tardaba en llegar en cualquier momento al departamento, pero no me importó, quería estar sola, no quería ver a nadie. Con estos dolorosos pensamientos saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar sin descanso.

* * *

— ¡Mocoso impertinente!

Escuché a mi padre gritar con furia para después propinarle un puñetazo a mi rostro. Debido a la sorpresa y al dolor perdí el equilibrio y caí de rodillas al suelo. Tenía miedo, me di cuenta al ver como mis brazos temblaban en el suelo, a pesar de esto levanté la mirada y lo observé con odio. Mi padre me miraba con rabia, era como ver a un demonio frente a mí.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿¡A mí que soy tu padre!? —Vociferó con una voz fría, carente de emoción—Todo lo que tienes ahora es gracias a mí. Esta mansión lujosa en donde vives es gracias a mí, esa ropa de marca que usas la compraste con mi dinero, has estado en las mejores escuelas de la ciudad gracias mí. Incluso esas tontas clases de música que tu madre tanto me insistió para que las tomaras las pagué yo ¡¿A pesar de eso me hablas con esta falta de respeto?!

— ¡No me arrepiento ni pediré perdón por lo que te dije! ¡A lo que tú eres no se le puede llamar padre! —Le respondí con voz resentida y furiosa— ¿¡Que caso tiene tener todos estos lujos si nunca estás con nosotros!? Siempre nos has ignorado a mí y a Tahomaru, nunca hemos recibido palabras de ánimo de tu parte, nunca has estado en nuestros cumpleaños ni en nuestras fiestas de graduación, cuando nos ves solo nos criticas. —Me levanté rápidamente del suelo, cerrando mis puños con fuerza, temblaba de furia— ¡A mamá la engañas con otras mujeres! ¡Ni siquiera te esfuerces en negarlo! ¡Te he visto saliendo de diferentes hoteles con tus amantes cuando regreso de mi trabajo los fines de semana! ¡Esta familia se está desmoronando por tu culpa! ¡Tú enfermaste a mamá! ¡Por tu culpa le diagnosticaron cáncer! ¡Tú enfermaste a mamá de cáncer!

Sabía que esas palabras solo lo iban a enfurecer más pero no me importó. Quería lastimarlo, quería herir ese gran orgullo que tenía. Conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta que él nunca fue mi padre, solo fue la persona que me trajo al mundo. La persona que mi madre tanto amaba que se negaba a dejarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que nos lastimaba a todos.

Como si fuera una bestia salvaje mi padre arremetió contra mí, y tomándome con fuerza del cuello de mi camisa me empujó hacia atrás hasta golpearme contra la pared. Sentí el duro golpe en la espalda y cabeza, ocasionando que soltara una exclamación de dolor. Mi padre levantó sus manos y comenzó a ahorcarme, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarme sin aire.

— Nui y yo éramos tan felices antes de que llegaras tú. —Susurró esas crueles palabras que perforaban mi corazón y me lastimaban, a pesar de lo mucho que me esforzaba porque no fuera así—. Todo cambió cuando Nui se embarazó. Yo nunca quise tener hijos, nunca quise ser padre. Sin embargo ella insistió tanto en tenerte, un hombre de mi posición no podía dejar a su novia embarazada, por eso nos casamos. Y mira lo que salió de esa hermosa mujer, un vago bueno para nada cuyo sueño es vivir de la música. Vaya sueño más estúpido e inútil. —Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis labios, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Nunca lo haría, sin importar el dolor, nunca le daría la satisfacción de verme llorar—. Debí obligar a Nui a abortarte cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, de haber hecho eso las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Aunque eso hubiera sido complicado, después de todo Nui siempre ha sido tan ingenua y sentimental, es una mujer muy débil.

Llegó demasiado lejos con ese comentario, a mí me podía insultar todo lo que quería, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que hiciera lo mismo con mi amada madre. Junté todas las fuerzas que me eran posibles y alcé mi rostro para escupirle la cara. Preso de la sorpresa, abrió sus crueles ojos negros de par en par y liberó mi cuello de su agarre, ocasionando que cayera al piso a causa de la falta de fuerza y comenzara a toser.

Me sentía un poco mareado, apenas iba a levantarme del suelo para huir de él cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mano derecha. Levanté la vista y mi corazón se detuvo al ver como mi padre pisaba sin piedad mi mano.

— ¡Vago inútil! ¡Bueno para nada! ¡Mocoso malnacido!

Repetía sin cesar mientras le daba fuertes pisotones a mi indefensa mano, solo podía gemir con dolor en voz baja, deseando que esa pesadilla terminara, que ese demonio se cansara de repente y desapareciera. Los pisotones finalmente se detuvieron para mover cínicamente su pie de un lado a otro aun arriba de mi mano, lastimando mis huesos.

— ¿Debería castigarte quebrando los huesos de tu mano? —Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mis labios temblaron levemente al escuchar esto—Después de todo, eres un guitarrista ¿oh no? Si dejo inútiles tus manos no volverás a tocar ese cochino instrumento y por fin podrás concentrarte en cosas importantes, como comenzar a tomar tus estudios en serio y dirigir algún día mis negocios.

Eso fue el quiebre para mí. Era una persona cruel y despiadada, sabía que si él lo deseaba podía quebrar mis manos sin pensarlo dos veces. Preso del miedo y la desesperación me dejé caer al suelo para inclinarme ante él y suplicarle con voz entrecortada:

— No, por favor no… Padre, no lo hagas por favor. Lo siento, no volveré a insultarte… ¡Por favor, no le hagas nada a mis manos!

Apenas dije esas palabras sentí con alivio como alejaba su pie, dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras reía fríamente.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo de hace rato?

No fui capaz de responder nada. Completamente humillado solo pude permanecer con la vista al suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar y para que mi cuerpo no temblara. La música era lo más valioso que tenía en mi vida, no me importaba perder mi dignidad por ella.

Como si el cielo se hubiera apiadado de mí, ese cruel demonio se dio la vuelta para dejar la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de salir se dirigió a mí, aun dándome la espalda:

— Nui tendrá el mejor tratamiento que pueda costear, no escatimaré en gastos. Mañana la llevaré al mejor hospital de la ciudad. Nui se curará, no morirá… No permitiré que muera.

Y sin agregar nada más salió de la habitación ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Casi había molido a golpes a su hijo, sin embargo decía esas palabras con tal simpleza como si lo de hace un momento no hubiera sucedido. No podía, simplemente no podía comprender como mi dulce madre se había enamorado de ese demonio encarnado en humano.

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo de la habitación para escapar de casa. Como tantas veces antes solo tomé mi amada guitarra, cargué mi mochila con mi cuaderno de canciones y abandoné mi casa sin preocuparme por nada más. Mientras caminaba rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad finalmente dejé escapar todas las lágrimas que tanto me empeñé en contener por orgullo enfrente de mi padre.

Todo me dolía, sin embargo, podía asegurar que lo que más dolía era mi corazón debido a cómo veía a mi mundo desmoronarse frente a mí. Mi amada madre había sido diagnosticada con cáncer y mi padre era una basura en el mundo que solo se empeñaba en hacernos infelices a todos. Quería gritar, necesitaba huir, solo quería perderme para siempre. De inmediato me vino una persona a la cabeza para conseguir refugio: Mio. Miré el reloj de mi móvil, dándome cuenta que ya eran las ocho de la noche. Era muy tarde pero no me importó, estaba seguro que ella me dejaría quedarme en su casa sin importar lo demás.

Me apresuré para llegar al departamento, incluso optando por cambiar mi ruta de siempre para acortar camino. Seguí caminando con prisa, observando a lo lejos el reflejo de un pequeño pero cristalino río. Al hacerlo me sorprendió ver a una persona sentada a la orilla del río, conforme más avanzaba me sentí consternado al ver que se trataba de Dororo.

* * *

Dororo, eres tan compleja, eres como un montón de arpegios difíciles de tocar. Siempre lo he pensado y siempre lo haré, sin embargo, esa noche a la orilla del río estaba por descubrirlo. Mi principal intención era ir con Mio, pero no me preguntes porque me desvié del camino y me dirigí hacia ti sin pensarlo dos veces. Supongo que desde entonces eras como un pequeño imán que siempre me arrastraba hacia ti.

Me dirijo a tu lado aún muy consternado ¿Qué hacías ahí sola en medio de la noche? Cuando escuchas mis pasos te vuelves a verme, siento una opresión en el pecho al no ver tus ojos irradiar alegría como siempre, al contrario, tus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados después de tanto llorar.

— Pequeña Dororo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan noche? ¿Estás bien?

Te pregunto con voz suave. Cualquier otra persona explicaría la situación sin pensarlo dos veces, pero tú no, tú que siempre has sido tan impulsiva y vives tu vida según tus deseos volteas el rostro y me dices con voz débil:

— Estoy bien, el que esté aquí no es de tu incumbencia. Seguro vas a ver a Mio ¿no? Vete de una buena vez…

Te confieso que me lastimaste al responderme de esa manera. En ese entonces para mí eras la pequeña y agradable prima de Mio, una niña dulce y alegre con la cual disfrutaba pasar mi tiempo. Por ese motivo tu respuesta me dolió y me hizo enojar. Tomando en cuenta el estado en el que estaba en ese entonces, lo que menos necesitaba era esa respuesta tan grosera. Un enorme resentimiento se apoderó de mi corazón.

Ignorando tus palabras me siento a tu lado, saco mi guitarra y comienzo a tocar algunas notas. Volteas a verme con cierto recelo, a lo cual hablo en voz alta a causa de la ira que me invadía:

— Este es el lugar perfecto para sentarme un rato y componer una canción.

Tuerces tu boca con enfado y bajas la vista, das algunos trazos en tu cuaderno de dibujo con fuerza más de la necesaria para después detenerte y preguntarme con una voz más calmada:

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes ese golpe en tu rostro?

— Este golpe en mi rostro no es de tu incumbencia.

Dororo, nuestras reacciones son iguales ¿verdad? Ambos somos como bestias heridas que nos encerramos en nuestras cuevas cuando alguien nos lastima. Para ambos es tan complicado a veces expresar lo que sentimos, y cuando estamos tristes no queremos demostrarlo, nos empeñamos en ser fuertes.

Por eso te contesto de esa manera, y después de unos segundos de vernos con enfado ambos seguimos en nuestros asuntos tratando de aparentar ser fuertes ¿Fueron diez, quince minutos? ¿media hora? No lo sé, ya no lo recuerdo, creo que incluso bien pudo pasar una hora en la que seguimos de la misma manera. Tu dibujando y yo tocando sin detenerme, no nos hablamos, ni siquiera nos miramos, solo permanecemos en silencio haciendo lo que más amamos. Finalmente, ese incomodo silencio se rompe cuando comienzas a llorar amargamente, soltando unos quejidos fuertes y lastimeros que por un momento pensé iban a destrozar mis tímpanos.

— ¡No estoy bien! ¡No me siento nada bien! —Hablas entre tus sollozos—¡Extraño mucho a mis padres! ¡Solo tengo trece años! ¡Los necesito! ¡Quiero a mi papá y a mi mamá!

Dororo, tú eres viento y yo marea, así era en ese entonces y lo será por siempre. Sin darme cuenta, ese día comenzaste a moverme a tu voluntad.

Sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que pasa dejo mi guitarra rápidamente en el césped y me acerco a ti. Te tomo de los hombros y te acerco para abrazarte. No me preguntes porque lo hice, en ese momento solo sabía que no soportaba verte llorar, pensaba que con un abrazo podría tranquilizarte. Al saberte abrazada te aferras más a mí y continúas llorando.

— Mis padres no están, ellos murieron.

Me confiesas mientras tus gruesas lagrimas resbalan por tus mejillas y se pierden en mi pecho. Te escucho en silencio, aferrándote más contra mí, dándome cuenta de cómo la vida disfruta de hacernos sufrir y de burlarse de nosotros. Primero lo de mi madre, y luego tú con tu terrible destino… ¿Por qué a la vida parece divertirle tanto hacer sufrir a las personas más puras y bondadosas?

Interrumpes mis pensamientos pues sigues hablando aun con un amargo llanto:

— ¿Qué hice mal? No entiendo que hice para merecer algo como esto… Solo quiero escapar, quiero huir, quiero desaparecer de este planeta para no seguir sufriendo.

No respondo, simplemente te abrazo protectoramente y dejo que sigas llorando en silencio. Así pasa un largo tiempo hasta que tu llanto cesa, das unos pequeños hipidos que me parecen tiernos a causa de lo mucho que lloraste ese día. Cuando por fin logras recomponerte un poco, volteas a verme con timidez y me preguntas un tanto resentida:

— ¿No piensas decirme nada? ¿Aun con esas palabras tan pesimistas que dije permaneces callado?

— No tiene caso decirte nada. —Te respondo con una triste sonrisa—. Nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor, por eso solo puedo acompañarte, y hacerte sentir que cuentas con mi apoyo. Es normal que te sientas de esta manera. Todos…—Hago una pequeña pausa para tocar el inflamado golpe que recibí de mi padre—. Todos deseamos desaparecer y huir muchas veces, es algo normal. Pero tú misma lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Debemos ser arrastrados por la tormenta para después brillar incluso aún más que un arcoíris en el cielo.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, y para mi alivio tus dulces ojos poco a poco recuperan su brillo, hasta un poco de la alegría habitual. Tal parece que mis palabras te hacen sentir mejor, eso me hace sentir feliz.

Algo llama tu atención de repente, te alejas de mí y desvías rápidamente la vista. Son luciérnagas, comienzan a prender y apagar sus brillantes cuerpos mientras se pasean por todo el río. Te quedas ensimismada mirando este hermoso espectáculo, y por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo bello que es tu rostro. Me regaño a mí mismo al pensar de esta manera, eres tan pequeña y dulce, no está bien que piense eso. Pero era inevitable hacerlo, tus bellos ojos cafés, al recuperar un poco de su alegría brillan aún más hermoso que esas luciérnagas.

— Es tarde ya…—Susurro con delicadeza, apreciando en mi móvil que ya pasa de medianoche—. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu departamento.

Flexionas tus piernas sobre tu rostro y me respondes con voz baja y apenada:

— No importa, quiero quedarme aquí. De momento no quiero volver a casa.

Así que también eres de las que huyen de todo cuando estás triste, ¿verdad? Comprendo completamente el sentimiento, por este motivo no te insisto, y volvemos la vista al frente para seguir mirando las luciérnagas. Viéndote más tranquila, tomó rápidamente mi cuaderno de canciones y mi guitarra, la inspiración llega de repente, no puedo ignorarla. Comienzo a garabatear en mi cuaderno, las ideas para una nueva canción llegan, soy inspirado por la situación.

Así pasamos un buen rato más, cuando me preguntas con cierta inseguridad:

— Ibas a ver a Mio ¿oh no? Ya me siento bien, por lo cual puedes seguir tu camino.

Volteo a verte, me muestras una pequeña y cálida sonrisa. Dándome cuenta de lo agradable que es tu compañía, te regreso una dulce sonrisa y te respondo, mientras sigo escribiendo en mi cuaderno:

— Está bien, no importa. Yo solo… necesito huir también, si me quedo aquí para huir contigo está bien.

Tus ojos se abren de par en par al escuchar mi respuesta, sonríes enternecidamente mientras tus redondas mejillas se tiñen un poco de rojo. Volvemos a estar en silencio, termino de componer la canción, las horas pasan, las luciérnagas siguen brillando, comienza a amanecer. De nueva cuenta, tú rompes el silencio con tu voz tan animosa:

— Hyakkimaru, eres muy extraño…

¿Cómo debo tomar eso? ¿Qué debo responder? Dices que soy extraño, pero tú no te quedas atrás. Tus simples palabras bastan para hacer una maraña mis pensamientos, siempre has sido así. Aun tratando de descifrarte, continúas hablando:

— A pesar de eso, a pesar de que eres tan callado y reservado, no importa si no quieres hablar de tus problemas… Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Siempre que tengas algún problema o algo te preocupe, puedes contar con mi apoyo, siempre te ayudaré, Hyakkimaru.

Un sentimiento cálido invade mi pecho en cuanto me dices esas cariñosas palabras y muestras una radiante sonrisa. Algo asombroso ocurre ese día, siento como la burbuja vuelve a explotar de nuevo y tú te abres paso para entrar en mi mundo. Mi pequeño mundo al cual me negaba a dejar entrar a cualquiera, el cual tanto me empeñaba en defender. Sin importar lo demás rompes todo como un fuerte huracán y logras colarte en él ¿cómo no hacerlo después de lo que me dijiste? ¿Cómo no dejarte entrar después de escuchar esas cálidas palabras las cuales necesitaba escuchar?

A partir de ese día entraste a mi mundo, y me hiciste despertar un enorme sentimiento de protección hacia ti. Me dije a mi mismo en ese momento que sin importar lo demás, yo también quería estar contigo, protegerte y apoyarte como tú decías querer hacerlo conmigo.

Por desgracia yo era demasiado ingenuo en ese entonces, sumido en mi desesperación y tristeza, y en mis enormes deseos por amar y ser amado confundí mis verdaderos sentimientos, por desgracia a esa edad el corazón es caprichoso. Dororo, discúlpame. Sé que a pesar de esos dulces sentimientos que comenzaste a despertar en mí ese día, vendrían luego tiempos difíciles y te haría sufrir, en ese entonces ni yo mismo sabía lo que deseaba en realidad. A pesar de que tú ya me has perdonado, debo confesarte que yo aún no puedo perdonarme por haberte lastimado tanto.

* * *

— Estoy lista para volver.

Señalo finalmente, y me levanto un tanto apenada de mi estado. Mi cabello está desordenado, y seguramente las lágrimas hasta dejaron manchado mi rostro. Eso parece no importarte, pues guardas tu inseparable guitarra acústica en su funda, así como tu cuaderno de canciones para levantarte y sacudir el polvo de tu ropa.

— Está bien, vamos de regreso al departamento.

Me dices con una pequeña sonrisa. Hyakkimaru, ver tu deplorable estado me lastima mucho. Tienes tu mejilla inflamada, está roja, mientras que tu cuello tiene unas ligeras marcas también. Tus tan sagradas manos que tu hermano tanto defiende tienen moretones ¿Quién te lastimó de esa forma? ¿Tuviste una pelea callejera? No te imagino peleando ¿entonces quién te hizo eso? Son miles de preguntas las que quiero hacerte, sin embargo, no soy capaz de hacerlas pues no quiero hacerte recordar cosas malas ni hacerte sentir incómodo. Siento mi sangre hervir al pensar en que alguien fue capaz de lastimarte, si lo tuviera enfrente me esforzaría para molerlo a golpes, a pesar de mi baja estatura lo intentaría.

Con estos pensamientos camino junto a ti para llegar al departamento. Como siempre insistes en que vaya frente a ti para protegerme. Al escuchar tus suaves pasos detrás de mí, una enorme sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, al tiempo que mi corazón late velozmente en mi pecho.

Cuando menos me di cuenta Hyakkimaru, te confesé todos esos malos sentimientos que me aquejaban. En lugar de tenerme lástima o compadecerte, solo me escuchaste en silencio, y me dijiste las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Solo tú pudiste comprenderme a la perfección, y eso fue porque en ese momento lleno de dolor para ambos, solo necesitábamos sentirnos acompañados. Sentir el apoyo de alguien más, aunque fuera sin palabras.

Hyakkimaru, mientras llegamos al departamento y reflexiono todo lo que pasó ese día, por fin comprendo mis sentimientos por ti. Lo que tú me haces sentir es como en esos doramas cursis, es como en esos cuentos de hadas que mamá tanto me leía de niña, es como en esas canciones románticas que tanto adoran todos, es como en esas novelas juveniles que te pueden hacer llorar sin darte cuenta.

Hyakkimaru, sin importarme lo demás, sin importar que seas mayor a mí, sin importar que parezcas disfrutar tanto de la compañía de Mio, sin importar que yo tan solo sea la pequeña y agradable prima de tu amada amiga, me doy cuenta de todo por fin. Me doy cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

* * *

_Hyakkimaru ¿recuerdas esa noche a la orilla del río?_

_Mientras yo lloraba en silencio y miraba a las luciérnagas, tú escribías sin descanso en tu cuaderno, componías una canción._

_Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que tu canción "el amanecer y las luciérnagas", esa canción que fue uno de los primeros éxitos de Rainbow Tears era una canción que habías compuesto especialmente para mí, inspirado por lo que ocurrió ese día._ [1]

Continuará


	10. Mis dos personas favoritas

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 10

Mis dos personas favoritas

— ¡Dororo-chan, por favor, nunca, jamás, vuelvas a hacer algo como esto! —Me gritó Mio con voz débil. En cuanto estuve frente a ella se lanzó hacia mí y me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo—¡Temí lo peor, pensé que algo terrible te había pasado! ¡Estaba a punto de ir a la policía! No es necesario que pases por esto sola, sabes que cuentas conmigo, por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo…

Un enorme sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de mí al escuchar a Mio sollozar en voz baja. En mi desesperación y dolor había sido demasiado imprudente, no me detuve a pensar en lo preocupada que podría sentirse Mio de mi repentina desaparición.

— Lo lamento mucho Mio nee, fui muy imprudente y tonta. —Respondí con voz baja y entrecortada, me apresuré en regresarle el abrazo—. Te prometo que no volveré a ser tan impulsiva, no volveré a escaparme así.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza y permanecimos en silencio por un instante. Sentirme en los cálidos brazos de mi querida prima me ayudó a dejar definitivamente el poco dolor que aún sentía a un lado. Era cierto, no podía dejarme sumergir en ese profundo pesar de nuevo, ese día comprendí que a pesar de que no tenía a mis padres había otras personas a mi lado que me querían y se preocupaban por mí. Debía seguir adelante por ellos, así también como apoyarme en ellos, no tenía caso seguir sufriendo en silencio.

— Hyakkimaru, muchas gracias por acompañarla y traerla hasta aquí. —Le habló Mio con dulzura cuando nuestro abrazo terminó—.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa—. Lamento no haberla traído antes, pero en ese momento creí que era lo mejor.

— Muchas gracias Hyakkimaru, y lamento haberte causado tantas molestias. —Me disculpé sinceramente, sintiendo a mis mejillas sonrojar—.

— No fue ninguna molestia.

Me sentí como en un sueño pues Hyakkimaru me respondió con dulzura, mostrándome una mirada amable. Me perdí observando su atractivo rostro cuando Mio le volvió a hablar con preocupación:

— Por cierto, Hyakkimaru… ¿estás bien? Ese golpe en tu rostro…

En cuanto escuchó esa pregunta el semblante dulce de Hyakkimaru cambió a uno sombrío. Bajó la vista como para evitar que nos diéramos cuenta de cómo se sentía en realidad, y con una voz un tanto nerviosa contestó:

— No es nada, me tropecé mientras venía hacia acá y caí sobre mi cara, eso es todo…

Estaba mintiendo, algo me lo decía en mi interior. Por donde lo vieras ese golpe se lo había hecho alguien más, si realmente era así, era igual de preocupante el que mintiera como el que alguien lo hubiera golpeado. Volteé con disimulo a ver a mi prima, ella tampoco se mostraba muy convencida de la respuesta del joven guitarrista, sin embargo, intuí que no indagó más en el asunto pues no podía obligarlo a hablar si él no quería. Tomó la sabia decisión de hacer el tema a un lado y brindarle su ayuda de la única manera que podía.

— Bueno, todo está mucho mejor ahora ¿verdad? —Continuó mostrando una enorme sonrisa—Aun así, estoy segura que todos estamos cansados pues no dormimos en toda la noche, incluso ya está amaneciendo. Afortunadamente ya es sábado, no hay que ir a la escuela y yo hoy entro a trabajar más tarde. Hyakkimaru ¿no te gustaría quedarte a dormir un rato en el departamento para reponer fuerzas?

— ¿Estaría bien si lo hago? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con un tanto de timidez, aun así, sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron de la emoción—.

— Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber ayudado tanto a Dororo-chan… No te molesta que Hyakkimaru se quede ¿verdad, Dororo-chan?

— ¡Claro que no! —Respondí con voz fuerte, sin poder evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa—Hyakkimaru puede quedarse a descansar todo el tiempo que él necesite.

— Muchas gracias.

Nos respondió conmovido, mirándonos a ambas con un infinito agradecimiento. Hyakkimaru esperó sentado en la sala mientras Mio buscaba algunas almohadas y sábanas para poder acondicionarle el sofá para que durmiera en él. Por mi parte lo observaba en silencio a lo lejos, sintiéndome dichosa de poder compartir un poco más de tiempo a su lado. En ese entonces era tan joven e ingenua, vivía mis sentimientos con intensidad, que el chico del cual estaba enamorada se quedara a dormir bajo el mismo techo que yo me hacía sentir sumamente emocionada, era como vivir dentro de una novela de romance, era incluso como un juego secreto que disfrutaba para mí misma.

Dado que ya había entendido mis sentimientos por Hyakkimaru me di cuenta de la complicada situación que se cernía sobre mí. Mi prima y yo estábamos enamoradas de la misma persona, estábamos perdidamente enamoradas de ese extraño guitarrista. A pesar de esto, sin importar que mi prima pareciera tener la ventaja sobre mí, yo me di cuenta después de lo que pasó a la orilla del río que deseaba más que nada estar a su lado, quería conquistar su corazón.

Era un deseo imposible, cualquiera que supiera de mis inocentes intenciones pensaría que era una tontería, y que ni siquiera debería intentar hacer que se fijara en mí. Era mayor que yo, y lo peor era que se mostraba muy interesado en Mio. En contra de mi amada prima yo tenía las de perder, sin embargo, no me importó, no podía rendirme sin siquiera intentarlo. Tal vez incluso era un capricho inútil, aun así, yo decidí desde ese día esforzarme por conquistar el corazón del amable y callado Hyakkimaru.

Con ese deseo fervoroso en mi corazón y esa nueva convicción obtenida me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina para prepararle un pequeño bocadillo nocturno, mis intentos de conquista empezarían a partir de ese día. Estaba a punto de terminar de prepararle un sándwich cuando vi como Mio llegaba a su lado y le daba todo lo necesario para que pudiera acostarse en el sofá. Le mostró una enternecida sonrisa mientras ambos colocaban las sabanas en el sofá, mi corazón se estrujó de dolor al ver esa escena. Ese terrible sentimiento en mi pecho siempre fueron celos, ahora podía entenderlo, era horrible tener estos sentimientos tan desagradables hacia mi prima, pero no podía evitarlo.

La situación empeoró cuando Mio sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño tarro, en cuanto lo vi lo identifiqué como un remedio familiar que mis tíos siempre habían utilizado para desinflamar golpes o raspones. Mi prima explicó esto para después preguntarle a Hyakkimaru con voz baja y apenada:

— ¿P-puedo ponerte este ungüento en tu golpe?

Hyakkimaru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, segundos después le dio las gracias y asintió levemente. Cerró sus ojos mostrando un semblante de ensoñación al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Mio sobre su inflamada mejilla, mi prima por su parte sonrió con cariño al poder ser de ayuda para él.

— "Lo siento Mio nee, pero no puedo permitir esto". —Pensé con determinación y me acerqué rápidamente hacia ellos—. Hyakkimaru, debes tener hambre ¿verdad?

Al escuchar mi fuerte voz de repente el mencionado salió de su sopor para abrir sus ojos y voltear a verme con interés.

— Te preparé este sándwich, apuesto a que te caerá bien antes de dormir.

Aclaré mostrándole una dulce sonrisa. Hyakkimaru bajó la vista, y cuando miró lo que había preparado para él me regresó una sincera sonrisa.

— La verdad es que si tengo bastante hambre… Muchas gracias pequeña Dororo, eres muy amable.

Mi corazón se agitó con emoción al ver como tomaba el emparedado para después darle una gran mordida. Mio no dijo nada más al respecto, permaneció mirándonos con una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo, pude captar un poco de incomodidad en su mirada. No era necesario una guerra ni pelear por un hombre, eso era poco ético y por, sobre todo, éramos primas y nos apreciábamos mucho, pero si podía evitar más cercanía entre ellos lo iba a hacer, no pensaba darme por vencida tan fácilmente.

Después de que Hyakkimaru terminó su cena Mio le dijo con amabilidad:

— Bueno, ya está todo listo para que puedas irte a dormir, espero logres descansar lo suficiente, Hyakkimaru.

— Así será. Muchas gracias, Mio.

— Vaya Hyakkimaru, te vas a quedar a dormir en el departamento de dos señoritas. —Le dije con tono burlón—. Eso te hará la envidia de muchos hombres.

Hyakkimaru no fue capaz de responder nada ante mi broma subida de tono, miré con ternura como este bajaba la vista y su rostro se ponía más rojo que una manzana. Reí dulcemente en voz baja ante su reacción mientras Mio me regañaba entre avergonzada y divertida:

— Dororo-chan, ese tipo de bromas no están bien. Creo que Saburota senpai está siendo una mala influencia para ti.

— Lo siento. —Respondí entre risas, rascando mi cabeza—. Quería que Hyakkimaru se riera, eso es todo.

No pude pedirle nada más a la vida tras ver su reacción. Hyakkimaru levantó la vista hacia mí para después mostrar una tímida sonrisa y soltar una apenas perceptible risa en voz baja. Si podía hacerlo reír era más que suficiente, ver su sonrisa era como estar en el paraíso.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde despertamos y bajamos del departamento para despedir a Hyakkimaru. De nueva cuenta nos agradeció con sinceridad y tras mostrarnos una amable y cálida sonrisa (sonrisa que nos dejó a Mio y a mí soñando despiertas) se despidió de nosotras.

— Me pregunto si Hyakkimaru estará bien…—Susurró Mio con preocupación una vez este desapareció de nuestra vista—.

— Te refieres a ese golpe en su rostro ¿verdad? —Al escuchar la afirmación de Mio continué—: Se a lo que te refieres, él estaba mintiendo. Ese tipo de golpes no son por caerse, es más que obvio que alguien lo golpeó.

— Pero… ¿Quién sería capaz de lastimarlo así? —Mio habló con sumo dolor en su voz, llevándose las manos a su pecho a causa de la aflicción—.

— No lo sé… ¡Pero si lo llegara a tener enfrente lo golpearía hasta el cansancio! —Exclamé con desesperación, levantando mi puño de manera amenazadora—.

Mio me mostró una triste sonrisa antes de responderme:

— Sin importar lo que sea, espero que Hyakkimaru algún día sea capaz de decirnos lo que pasa en realidad.

— Ojalá así sea, Mio nee. Por desgracia no podemos hacerlo hablar si él no quiere, pero sin importar lo demás, no importa que pase… Yo siempre lo apoyaré y ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Mio se fue. Sumado a la preocupación que sentía por las heridas de Hyakkimaru, una enorme inquietud se apoderó de su corazón al escuchar mis sinceras palabras, comenzaba a darse cuenta del cambio en mis sentimientos, y eso la asustaba.

* * *

Miré con nerviosismo el reloj en mi móvil, este indicaba que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Ya llevaba alrededor de dos horas esperándolo en la entrada de la casa, pero no importaba, así pasaran cinco horas yo lo seguiría esperando. Solté un suspiro de alivio al distinguir su figura a lo lejos, no perdí tiempo y corrí hacia él.

— ¡Hermano!

— Taho, estás aquí… ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó Hyakkimaru cuando me vio llegar hacia él, como de costumbre mostraba una mirada apacible e inmutable. En cuanto vi los golpes en su cuerpo sentí mi sangre hervir.

— ¿Cómo que si estoy bien? ¿¡Ya viste como te dejó padre!? —Tras gritarle con impotencia mi voz cambió a un tono mucho más bajo, era casi imposible seguir hablando al sentir el nudo en mi garganta formarse—Te he dicho miles de veces que no lo enfrentes, pero nunca lo entiendes… Él es sumamente peligroso y lo sabes.

— No me importa. —Respondió Hyakkimaru, desviando la vista con rencor—. Nunca me dejaré doblegar por él, no importa que tanto pueda lastimarme, siempre le diré lo que pienso sin inhibiciones. Es lo mínimo que se merece esa escoria.

— Ya no lo hagas más por favor, no te sigas arriesgando de ese modo. Tú y mamá son lo único que tengo, y yo ya no sé si mamá… ¡por favor ya no lo desafíes más!

— Taho…

Lo abracé con fuerza, y aunque lo intenté no pude controlarme, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Solo fui capaz de tranquilizarme al sentir como este correspondía mi abrazo, y apoyando su barbilla contra mi nuca me respondió con dulzura:

— Está bien, lo lamento… Te prometo que intentaré ser más paciente la próxima vez. Ya no volveré a ser tan imprudente, por eso debes ser fuerte Taho… ¿de acuerdo?

— D-de acuerdo, me esforzaré por ser más fuerte a partir de ahora, justo como tú lo eres.

Me separé de él al tiempo que limpiaba rápidamente mis lágrimas en un intento por no seguir avergonzándome enfrente de él. Mi hermano mayor ignoró esto y se limitó a sostenerme una mirada cariñosa en un intento por tranquilizarme. Segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba más relajado me encaminó hacia la casa, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

— ¿Mamá ya se fue? —Preguntó con inseguridad—.

— Si, esta mañana se la llevaron al hospital. Ella va a quedarse internada ahí.

— ¿Se la llevó ese imbécil?

— Si.

— Es un hipócrita de mierda.

— Hermano…

— Está bien, no dije nada… ¿Mamá estaba triste porque no me despedí de ella? —Su voz se notaba débil y forzada por sonar tranquila—.

— Si, pero no te preocupes por eso. Ella de cierta forma intuyó que habían discutido, por eso supuso que habías huido de casa. No importa lo que pase, ella sabe que la amas, hermano.

Una opresión se apoderó de mi pecho al sentir el cuerpo de mi hermano tensarse tras escuchar mis palabras. Era terrible, ambos hacíamos un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la compostura y no rompernos ante tan terribles momentos, sin embargo, lo intentábamos por nosotros mismos y por mamá. Pasados unos segundos cuando ya estábamos en la sala principal, mi hermano mayor me habló de nuevo con voz triste y arrepentida.

— Lo siento Taho… De nueva cuenta hui sin importar lo demás, te dejé solo con el dolor de mamá y con la furia de ese demonio. Te lo dejé todo a ti, lo lamento, soy un pésimo hermano mayor.

— No es así, no te culpo por hacerlo. —Le respondí con toda la sinceridad que me era posible. Cuando Hyakkimaru se volvió a mirarme, le mostré una cariñosa sonrisa—. Tú eres el único que se atreve a hacerle frente, por eso tienes todo el derecho a huir.

Mi hermano mayor me regresó una bondadosa sonrisa para después dejarse caer sobre el sofá, se notaba un tanto cansado.

— Esta vez estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo. —Continué con curiosidad, sentándome a su lado—¿En dónde conseguiste quedarte por tanto tiempo? No me digas que te quedaste solo en un parque.

— No… Me quedé junto a mis dos personas favoritas.

Me respondió alzando la vista y sonriendo con ternura.

— ¿Tus dos personas favoritas?

Hyakkimaru ignoró mi pregunta y se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación. Siempre era lo mismo, mi hermano mayor siempre vivía en su propio mundo y se guardaba todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos para él mismo, era todo un misterio incluso para mí. Una enorme curiosidad comenzó a invadirme, por ese motivo me animé a insistirle:

— ¡No puedes dejarme con la intriga! Dime a quienes te refieres, por favor.

Para mi sorpresa, Hyakkimaru se detuvo y me respondió sin siquiera voltearse a verme.

— Mio y Dororo… Me refiero a ellas, ellas son mis dos personas favoritas.

Y sin decir nada más siguió su camino para dirigirse a su habitación. Eso no explicaba nada, esa afirmación solo dejaba más preguntas que respuestas ¿Personas favoritas? No podía comprender a que se refería con eso, de lo único que pude darme cuenta fue que cuando mi hermano mayor pronunció el nombre de Dororo un profundo dolor se apoderó de mi corazón.

* * *

¿Era a causa de mi corta edad? ¿Era porque era mi primer amor? ¿O simplemente se debía a que él era una persona sumamente especial y maravillosa? No lo sabía con certeza, de lo único que podía estar segura era de mi profundo amor hacia él. Tras comprender mis sentimientos por Hyakkimaru viví mi enamoramiento con intensidad, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel. Mi oscuro mundo pasó a llenarse de brillantes y hermosos colores, todo cobraba un significado diferente ahora que estaba enamorada.

Esas canciones que en un principio me parecían tan cursis y ridículas ahora las tarareaba todos los días sin descanso, mi cuaderno de dibujo comenzó a llenarse de retratos suyos, lo dibujaba sin descanso, leía una y otra vez nuestras conversaciones en LINE, intentaba ir con más frecuencia a los ensayos de Rainbow Tears para poder estar a su lado, simplemente él ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.

— Dororo-chan…

Escuché de pronto a mi lado, pero lo ignoré, simplemente quería seguir pensando en la dulce sonrisa de Hyakkimaru.

— ¡Oye, Dororo! ¿¡Qué acaso no nos escuchas!?

Ese fuerte grito me hizo volver a la realidad. Volteé a mi derecha y recordé que ese día estaba caminando de regreso a casa con mis amigos Okowa y Saru.

— ¿S-si? ¿Qué pasa, Saru? —Le pregunté un tanto confundida—.

— Tú dímelo, llevamos ya varios minutos tratando de hablar contigo, pero no respondes, pareces andar en la luna. —Me reprochó, mirándome con desaprobación—.

— ¿En serio? Lo lamento mucho…—Me disculpé con una sonrisa apenada—.

— Tienes ya varios días así Dororo-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas nuestra ayuda? —Preguntó esta vez Okowa mirándome con preocupación—.

— No se preocupen, estoy bien, en serio.

Le respondí de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa para no seguirlos preocupando, en verdad tenía muy buenos amigos. Al verme ya más atenta y animada Okowa y Saru se mostraron conformes y dejaron el asunto de soñar despierta a un lado para continuar charlando de las cosas que pasaban en la secundaria.

— Te he dicho que no, no insistas.

— ¡Vamos Dororo, por favor! —Me suplicó Saru, juntando sus manos como si estuviera orando—.

— ¡No voy a dejar que copies mi tarea de álgebra! —Me quejé sacándole la lengua—.

— ¡No seas tan cruel, por favor! Necesito una buena calificación en la siguiente tarea, o si no me irá muy mal.

— Es tu culpa, prefieres jugar videojuegos a estudiar junto a nosotras.

Okowa y yo nos reímos al seguir escuchando los quejidos inconformes de Saru. Las risas se calmaron cuando algo llamó la atención de Okowa de pronto, ocasionando que soltara uno de sus potentes gritos que podía dejarte sordo por unos cuantos segundos.

— ¡Wuaaaa, miren eso!

Un tanto aturdidos por su grito Saru y yo nos volteamos en dirección donde Okowa apuntaba con su dedo. Pegado en una pared de una pequeña tienda de conveniencia pudimos ver el letrero que anunciaba que harían un festival para celebrar el Tanabata.

— ¿Un festival de Tanabata? —Pregunté, mirando con mucho interés el panfleto—.

— ¡Si! ¡Será muy cerca de donde está nuestra secundaria! ¡Les diré a mis padres para que me lleven! —Exclamó Okowa aún muy entusiasmada—.

— ¡Qué bien, debo ir! —Habló esta vez Saru con determinación—Voy a pedir el deseo de aprobar álgebra.

— No seas tonto Saru—lo interrumpió Okowa con una sonrisa burlona—, los deseos de Tanabata no pueden hacer milagros.

— ¡Siempre me estás molestando, Okowa!

Comencé a reír al escuchar como de costumbre mis dos amigos comenzaban a molestarse entre sí. Mientras seguían con su discusión volví a fijar mi vista en el cartel del festival, fue cuando se me ocurrió una excelente idea.

— "¡Invitaré a Mio y a los demás a ir al festival conmigo, apuesto a que será muy divertido! Así podré estar con Hyakkimaru en el festival."

Sonreí para mis adentros con ensoñación, mientras mi pecho se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y agradable al pensar en que podría pasar más momentos especiales al lado de ese extraño guitarrista a quien tanto amaba.

Continuará


	11. Ilusión

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 11

Ilusión

— ¡Mio nee! ¡Mio nee!

En cuanto entré al departamento escuché a Dororo llamarme con una voz fuerte y entusiasmada. Le mostré una amplia sonrisa cuando llegó corriendo frente a mí.

— Hola Dororo-chan ¿qué pasa? Hoy te ves muy contenta.

— ¡Mira esto!

No sé de donde lo habrá sacado, pero Dororo se esculcó los bolsillos rápidamente y me entregó un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Al abrirlo pude darme cuenta que era un panfleto.

— ¿Un festival de Tanabata? —Pregunté leyendo el papel con atención—.

— ¡Si! Harán uno cerca de la zona en donde están nuestras escuelas ¡Vamos, vamos, por favor Mio nee!

Dororo se veía tan emocionada por ese evento. Me dio mucho gusto verla de nuevo tan contenta después de los días tan complicados por los que pasó. Su alegría siempre era contagiosa, ese era uno de los dones de mi querida prima. Pensé que ir a ese festival la ayudaría a seguirse distrayendo, por lo cual me fijé en la fecha para saber si dado mi trabajo de medio tiempo tendría tiempo para ir.

— Será este sábado…—Reflexioné—. Bueno, dado que ya no doblo turnos los fines de semana y es de noche tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir. Está bien Dororo-chan, suena divertido, vamos.

— ¡Si! —Volvió a gritar Dororo con alegría para después cambiar a una voz un tanto baja e insegura—: Por cierto ¿crees que estaría bien si invito a los demás?

— ¿A los demás?

— Tú sabes… a Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru y Saburota.

Mi prima bajó la vista y aprecié como sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rojo. Aunque me pareció un comportamiento un tanto irregular opté por ignorarlo y responderle con seguridad:

— Claro. Estoy segura que si ellos tienen tiempo libre estarán encantados de acompañarnos.

— ¡Excelente! Ah, por cierto, Mio nee… Quería pedirte un favor muy especial.

— Por supuesto ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— Mi tío me mandó algo de dinero como premio por haber obtenido buenas calificaciones en mis últimos exámenes. —La actitud tímida de Dororo seguía—. Con eso me gustaría ir a comprar algo de ropa nueva… ¿Podrías acompañarme en estos días? Tú sabes… Tienes tan buen gusto para la ropa que estoy segura tu ayuda me vendrá muy bien.

— Será un gusto, Dororo-chan. —Afirmé con una bondadosa sonrisa—¿Piensas comprar algo para el festival? —Mi prima asintió levemente y me mostró una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa—Bueno, mañana tengo tiempo libre ¿te parece bien ir mañana?

— ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias, Mio nee! —Me dio un pequeño abrazo para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación—Iré a enviarle un mensaje a Hyakkimaru y a los demás para invitarlos.

En cuanto Dororo entró a su habitación la sonrisa en mi rostro se fue. La idea de mi prima era muy buena, poder ir a ese festival junto con Hyakkimaru sin duda iba a ser maravilloso, sin embargo, una parte de mí no podía sentirse tranquila, y eso era debido al cambio de actitud que había captado en Dororo desde hace unos días.

Cada día parecía más interesada en Hyakkimaru, y pasar más tiempo con él. Al principio pensé que se debía a que los dos se habían entendido muy bien, y el que Dororo pudiera tener más amigos sin duda lo consideré muy bueno para ella y su duelo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo desde su mudanza a Tokio las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora estaba también la cuestión de esa invitación al festival, y el querer ir a comprar ropa nueva.

No era como que mi prima fuera una persona que no cuidara su aspecto, ella era una jovencita muy linda y encantadora, pero siempre su forma de vestir o arreglarse pasaba a segundo plano para ella, así había sido hasta hace pocos días. Intentaba arreglarse más, incluso cambiar sus peinados, no quería pensarlo de esa manera, pero… ¿y si todo estaba relacionado con Hyakkimaru? ¿Y si Dororo no lo veía solo como un amigo? ¿Qué tal si era algo más para ella?

— "Dororo-chan, lo siento. —Pensé sintiendo una opresión desagradable en mi corazón—. Pero si tú también estás enamorada de él… no pienso dejarme ganar".

* * *

Como si fuera una señal del destino, estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje a Hyakkimaru por LINE cuando mi móvil sonó. Lo tomé y mi corazón bailó de emoción al ver que él me acababa de enviar un mensaje. Desde lo de Yoru nos comunicábamos a menudo por LINE, eran conversaciones triviales y tal vez no muy importantes. A veces solo nos mandábamos mensajes con imágenes o vídeos graciosos, otras veces nos escribíamos un poco conversando de nuestra vida diaria o me pedía mi opinión respecto a composiciones de canciones, pero no importaba que no fuera importante, yo me sentía feliz de recibir sus mensajes, esas conversaciones eran un tesoro para mí.

* * *

Hyakkimaru: Dororo, mira esto (￣▼￣)

* Imagen adjunta: Gato con disfraz de rockero *

Dororo: ¡Es tan lindo y gracioso! ¿Debería intentar disfrazar a Yoru de esta manera alguna vez? (ฅ`ω´ฅ)

Hyakkimaru: Sería una buena idea, tal vez y hasta pueda ser la mascota oficial de nuestra banda

Dororo: （⌒▽⌒）Oye, por cierto, Hyakkimaru…

Hyakkimaru: ¿Si?

* Imagen adjunta (Fotografía del panfleto del festival) *

Dororo: Este sábado habrá un festival de Tanabata. Mio y yo pensamos ir ¿qué me dices? ¿A ti y a Tahomaru les gustaría venir?

Hyakkimaru: ¿Festival de Tanabata? Tengo bastante tiempo que no voy a uno… Seguro, suena bien. Si van tú y Mio estaré encantado de ir ｡^‿^｡

Dororo: (･ω･)b

Hyakkimaru: Le diré a Tahomaru, no creo que diga que no. Después de todo, le agradas bastante

Dororo: ¿Qué? No mientas, si el Cangrejo solo me molesta （￣ε￣）

Hyakkimaru: Lo conozco bien y se lo que te digo… Bueno, te confirmaré en un rato más (^_^ )

* * *

Me dejé caer en la cama al darme cuenta que se había desconectado y releí la recién conversación varias veces, observando embobada la pantalla de mi móvil.

— Hyakkimaru… me gustas tanto.

Susurré con dulzura abrazando con cariño mi móvil, comencé a soñar despierta pensando en él. Dos horas después recibí otro mensaje suyo donde me decía que él y Tahomaru iban a ir al festival. Cuando le envié un mensaje a Saburota me respondió que casualmente había planeado ir al festival con un amigo, por lo cual nos podría ver ahí mismo un poco después de que llegáramos pues debía trabajar ese día.

El día del festival finalmente llegó, me miré al espejo con nerviosismo apreciando mi aspecto. Dado que ya era verano, Mio me había ayudado a elegir un hermoso vestido de tirantes color perla el cual me llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Usaba una pequeña bolsa circular color rosa, mientras que mi siempre inseparable coleta alta con la cual sujetaba mi cabello desapareció, decidí llevar el cabello suelto ese día, mi cabello era corto, me llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros.

— "A los hombres les gusta que las mujeres usen el cabello suelto… ¿oh no?"

Pensé sonrojándome al ver lo mucho que cambiaba mi rostro al soltarme el cabello. Todo lo hacía por él, quería que él me encontrara bonita. Desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Hyakkimaru me había esforzado en cuidar más mi aspecto para que me mirara. No sabía si mi plan iba a dar resultado, después de todo, mi prima Mio era tan hermosa y sofisticada. Ella siempre cuidaba su aspecto y vestía muy bien, tenía un gran sentido de la moda, no podía ser de otra manera pues desde niña siempre leía ávidamente diversas revistas de moda y diseñadores, era su pasión.

Comparándome con ella me sentía como un cero a la izquierda, me sentía insegura, pero no me importó, me había decidido a hacer hasta lo imposible por conquistar a Hyakkimaru. Era por esta razón que tenía la firme convicción de llamar su atención lo más posible esa noche en el festival.

— Por favor, mírame esta noche. Enamórate de mí, Hyakkimaru…

Solté ese deseo al aire, tocando con tristeza el espejo que mostraba mi nuevo aspecto. Era la tonta e inocente ilusión de una jovencita de trece años.

Mio y yo quedamos de vernos con Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru cerca de la estación de Shimokitazawa, que era la zona donde nosotros vivíamos y sería este festival. Distinguimos sus figuras a lo lejos y mi corazón de inmediato comenzó con su loco palpitar al pensar en que diría Hyakkimaru de mi nuevo aspecto.

— ¡Hola, hermanos Kagemitsu!

— Buenas noches.

Saludé primero yo seguida de Mio. Al escuchar nuestras voces los hermanos voltearon con atención.

— Buenas… ah…

— ¿Qué tal…? Eh…

Estaban por regresarnos el saludo cuando al verme callaron en seco y abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. Verme observada con atención por ambos muchachos me hizo sentir mortalmente nerviosa, por lo cual solo pude forzarles una pequeña sonrisa y sentir mis mejillas sonrojar. Segundos después volvieron a su actitud relajada de antes pareciendo recordar que tenían que regresarnos el saludo.

— B-buenas noches, Mio-san, Dororo. —Saludó Tahomaru tratando de ocultar los nervios en su voz, cosa que no logró muy bien—.

— Hola Mio, pequeña Dororo. Esta noche se ven muy lindas.

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar su cumplido, por desgracia no fue solo para mí, mi prima también estaba incluida. No podía ser de otra forma pues Mio también se había esmerado mucho por verse linda esa noche. Mientras escuchaba como agradecía el cumplido de Hyakkimaru entre risas nerviosas la observé con atención.

Al ya tener diecisiete años ella ya usaba un poco de maquillaje, llevaba una falda café corta que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, una blusa roja transparente con un top negro debajo de este, así como una linda y pequeña boina blanca. En verdad Mio lucía espectacular, me di cuenta de eso pues al llegar cerca de la estación todas las miradas de los hombres alrededor se dirigieron a ella.

Que envidia me daba lo hermosa que era mi prima, ese día desee como nunca tener diecisiete años como ella ¿Qué podía hacer una pequeña adolescente de trece años al lado de la belleza de una muchacha de diecisiete? ¿Si tuviera su edad sería igual de hermosa que ella? Eran preguntas que me lastimaban el alma y no podía dejar de hacerme. Lo único que me hizo regresar a la realidad fue ver como en un acto inesperado Hyakkimaru sacaba su móvil y nos tomaba una fotografía a Mio y a mí.

— ¿Qué…? —Susurré confundida—.

— Hermano, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —Le preguntó Tahomaru entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia, sus oídos estaban colorados—.

— Quería una foto de Mio y Dororo, por eso se las tomé.

Le respondió Hyakkimaru con tranquilidad, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. En cuanto escuchamos este comentario inocente nuestros rostros enrojecieron en su totalidad.

— ¡No puedes estar tomando fotografías de las personas sin su consentimiento! —Lo regañó Tahomaru avergonzado—.

— ¿En serio? ¿Está mal? —Inquirió el guitarrista ingenuamente—.

— ¡Si, es grosero, es de mala educación!

— Pero si se ven muy lindas….

— ¡Eso no importa, está mal! Diablos hermano, ¿por qué a veces eres tan raro?

Hyakkimaru bajó la vista con decepción, mientras se dirigía a nosotras con voz arrepentida:

— Lo siento, no quise ser grosero… ¿puedo tomarles una fotografía?

— ¿Qué caso tiene que preguntes si ya lo hiciste? —Reprochó Tahomaru dándose un golpe en la frente—.

Mio río dulcemente antes de responderle:

— Está bien Hyakkimaru, no te preocupes. A mí no me molesta que lo hagas.

— ¡A mí tampoco!

Me apresuré a responder también, no podía quedarme atrás. Por un segundo me pareció que Mio me dedicaba una mirada de reproche ¿había visto bien? No, no podía ser que Mio lo hiciera, supuse que había sido mi imaginación. Después de esa extraña escena, por idea de Mio y mía decidimos tomarnos unas cuantas fotografías más los cuatro juntos para recordar ese día y posteriormente dirigirnos al festival.

Nos divertimos por un buen rato observando todos los adornos y puestos del festival. Decidimos caminar un rato por la zona de puestos y juegos de destreza en lo que llegaba Saburota para después escribir nuestros deseos y colgarlos en los árboles de bambú que se encontraban cerca del templo al fondo de toda la zona del festival. Media hora después nos encontramos con Saburota. Tras charlar con él por un rato y comer algo, nos dijo un tanto extrañado mirando la pantalla de su móvil:

— Que extraño, ese tonto ya se tardó mucho… ¿en dónde estará?

— Es verdad, ibas a ver a un amigo también ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Tahomaru con interés—.

— Si, debía llegar hace quince minutos, pero…

— ¡Kagemitsu, bastardo!

Escuchamos un furioso grito de pronto a nuestras espaldas. Cuando nos volvimos pudimos observar como un pequeño muchacho se dirigía a Hyakkimaru a toda velocidad. Alzó su puño dispuesto a golpearlo, sin embargo, Hyakkimaru lo esquivó hábilmente ocasionando que el extraño muchacho cayera al sueño.

— Oh, Shirachibi… Por fin estás aquí. —Dijo Saburota jovialmente, mirando al joven en el suelo—.

— ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas así, Sabuidiota!

Le reclamó el muchacho enojado, levantándose rápidamente del suelo. Trató de encararlo, pero era imposible, era muy bajito, le llegaba apenas a la altura del pecho a Saburota. Este singular joven era de tez morena y cabello café, con un corte no muy común, pues la mitad de su cabello estaba rapado, mientras que su largo fleco le tapaba gran parte de su ojo derecho. Sus dientes eran largos y afilados, me recordaban mucho a los de un tiburón. El muchacho no calló sus gritos al seguir hablándole a Saburota:

— ¡Además de todo, eres un traidor! ¡Convertirte en el baterista del idiota de Kagemitsu y abandonar nuestra banda! ¡Eso nunca te lo perdonaré! —Se volvió a ver a Hyakkimaru con rencor—¿Oyes eso, Kagemitsu? ¡Nunca olvidaré esta ofensa!

— Eh… ¿Quién eres tú?

Después de que Hyakkimaru preguntó con indiferencia vino un incómodo silencio por unos segundos. La ira del joven de tez morena solo pudo aumentar, se lanzó de nuevo para atacar a Hyakkimaru pero Saburota lo detuvo a toda prisa. Al verse inmovilizado no le quedó más remedio que continuarle gritando:

— ¿¡Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de mí!? ¡Soy Shiranui Aizawa de tercer grado de la clase A! ¡Desde que estás en primero de preparatoria te pedí varias veces que fueras el guitarrista de mi banda, pero siempre te negaste! ¡Maldito Kagemitsu, bastardo!

Hyakkimaru cerró los ojos como tratando de hacer memoria, finalmente le respondió cuando pareció recordarlo:

— Es cierto… Tú eres vocalista ¿verdad?

— ¡Así es! Tengo una gran voz y una gran habilidad para la composición musical, pero cuando escuchaste mis canciones siempre me dijiste lo mismo…

— Tú estilo es demasiado desordenado y rebelde. —Lo interrumpió Hyakkimaru con rudeza—.

— ¡Soy un visionario, eso es diferente!

— Tienes buena voz, pero no me interesa. —Confesó Hyakkimaru volteándose a ver a Mio, le mostró una cariñosa sonrisa a mi prima—. Mis notas y mi guitarra solo son para la voz de Mio.

Al escuchar estas palabras Mio lo miró emocionada y se sonrojó. Solo pude desviar la vista para que nadie notara la tristeza en mis ojos, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido para mí que Tahomaru si había podido notarlo. Shiranui continuó con sus gritos y reclamos para Hyakkimaru. Al principio era incómodo y extraño, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se volvía más y más en una escena graciosa.

A pesar de ser estudiante de tercero de preparatoria Shiranui era muy bajito, era incluso más bajo que Tahomaru, por lo cual verlo gritándole a Hyakkimaru era como ver a un pequeño perro chihuahua café ladrarle sin cesar a un perro labrador negro y elegante. Obviamente, Shiranui era el chihuahua mientras que Hyakkimaru era el labrador.

— Muy bien, basta Shirachibi, es suficiente.

Trató de persuadirlo Saburota dándole unas amistosas palmaditas en su cabeza. En cuanto sintió el tacto el mencionado guardó silencio y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

— Te he dicho que no me digas así…—Se quejó Shiranui en voz baja, visiblemente avergonzado—.

— Somos amigos desde que estamos en primaria, supongo que eso me da el derecho de decirte como quiera ¿no lo crees?

Preguntó Saburota con una sonrisa burlona. Al verla Shiranui desvió la vista y un leve sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas. Era muy extraño, pero esas simples palabras y ver la sonrisa de Saburota lo tranquilizaron al instante. Tras torcer la boca con enfado el singular muchacho se dio la vuelta y nos dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse:

— Es igual, me voy. Quédense con su banda tonta y cursi. Eres un traidor, Sabuidiota.

— Es tan terco. —Dijo Saburota sonriendo con resignación mientras miraba cómo se alejaba. Se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros al comenzar a alejarse lentamente para seguir a Shiranui—Lo siento, pero debo ir con él y hacerlo entrar en razón. Espero poder verlos de nuevo para colocar nuestros tanzakus en el templo… ¡nos vemos!

— Hyakkimaru, creo que fuiste algo duro con ese muchacho. No puedes ignorar a otros artistas solo porque tengan un estilo diferente a ti.

Le reclamé mirándolo con desaprobación. Al notar mi mirada, Hyakkimaru enarcó las cejas con gesto ofendido:

— ¿En serio lo crees? No le decía más que la verdad.

— Aun así, fuiste grosero con él. Esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas.

Vino un incómodo silencio por un breve momento cuando Hyakkimaru pareció recapacitar y me respondió suavizando sus facciones:

— Está bien, le pediré disculpas al verlo en la escuela.

Esto me dejó satisfecha por lo cual le mostré una enorme sonrisa, gesto que Hyakkimaru me correspondió con una tierna mirada. Mi momento especial por desgracia se vio interrumpido cuando Mio se encontró a unas compañeras de clase y comenzó a hablar con ellas.

— Vamos Mio-chan, debes venir con nosotras. —Le dijo una con entusiasmo—. Cerca del templo hay una exhibición de yukatas hermosas ¡seguro te gustará!

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó mi prima con un inmenso brillo en sus ojos—¡Claro, vamos a verla! Ah, pero…—Se volvió a vernos un tanto apenada al recordar que venía con nosotros, por lo que no le quedó más que preguntarnos tímidamente—: ¿quieren venir a ver la exhibición?

— Lo siento, pero no me interesa. —Le confesé, observando todo lo que aún me faltaban por visitar—Quiero terminar de ver todos los puestos e ir a los juegos de destreza ¡tal vez obtenga un buen premio!

— Pero Dororo-chan, no puedo dejarte sola...

Insistió mi prima. Comenzaba a sentirme fastidiada de esa actitud aprensiva que había tomado hacia mí desde que hui de casa cuando mi salvador intervino.

— No te preocupes Mio, yo me quedaré con la pequeña Dororo. —Sugirió Hyakkimaru amablemente—.

— Pero Hyakkimaru, no queremos molestarte…—Continuó Mio apenada—.

— Cuando se trata de ustedes no es ninguna molestia. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con dulzura, ocasionando un sonrojo en ambas—. Te ves muy entusiasmada por esa exhibición y Dororo por seguir en el festival, por eso las dos deben hacer lo que las haga sentir felices. Tahomaru y yo cuidaremos a Dororo ¿verdad, Taho?

— Ah… ¡Si, claro! —Reaccionó nuevamente el menor con un extraño nerviosismo—.

— ¿Te parece bien si en media hora nos vemos en el templo donde están los árboles de bambú?

— Si, de acuerdo. —Afirmó Mio con una cálida sonrisa, admirando el apuesto rostro del guitarrista—Entonces nos vemos en media hora. Dororo-chan, pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Claro, diviértete mucho, Mio nee!

* * *

Dororo corría muy rápido cuando estaba entusiasmada. Mi hermano mayor y yo nos vimos obligados a trotar para mantenerle el paso en varias ocasiones. La alegre jovencita corría de un lado a otro mirando entusiasmada todos los puestos del festival. Su enorme y brillante sonrisa en verdad era contagiosa, llenaba mi corazón de una enorme paz y calidez.

Nos acercamos a un puesto de un juego de destreza donde tenías que lanzar aros para hacerlos encajar en unos tubos metálicos puestos en una pared. Eso no llamó particularmente la atención de Dororo, sino el premio que ofrecían.

— ¡Miren eso!

Apuntó con su dedo y lo observamos colgado detrás de dueño de ese puesto. Era un enorme muñeco de felpa de un gato negro. Podía entender por qué lo quería, se parecía mucho al gato que tenía de mascota. Sus enormes ojos se abrieron y brillaron de entusiasmo, en verdad se veía que lo quería mucho.

— Vaya enana, no pensé que a una jovencita tan salvaje como tú le gustaran los muñecos de felpa. —Me burlé para molestarla a propósito pues era divertido—.

— ¡No se trata de eso, es porque se parece a mí gato Yoru! —Me respondió frunciendo sus delgadas cejas—. Además, alguien que tiene un lapicero de Hello Kitty no puede burlarse de mí por gustarme los muñecos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, siempre me retaba y se las arreglaba para regresarme los insultos. Hyakkimaru se río con disimulo en voz baja al escuchar el comentario de Dororo. A pesar de sentirme molesto, yo pensé que se merecía ese muñeco, ella merecía ser feliz y tener todo lo que quisiera. Impulsado por los deseos de hacerla feliz me acerqué al vendedor y le tendí una moneda para comprar un turno e intentar ganar ese muñeco para ella.

— ¿Vas a intentar ganarlo, Cangrejo? —Me preguntó perpleja—.

— No te lo mereces, pero ya estamos aquí, qué más da.

Respondí con una mueca presumida, al verla torció la boca aun confundida, al parecer no sabía cómo reaccionar ante mi repentina amabilidad. Por desgracia no lo logré, hice varios intentos, pero no lograba encestar todos los aros necesarios para lograrlo.

— Maldición, esto está trucado.

Me quejé cruzándome de brazos.

— Está bien, no importa… Gracias por intentarlo, Cangrejo.

Al decirme eso me mostró una dulce sonrisa. Maldición, ver esa sonrisa me hizo sentir terriblemente nervioso, y mi corazón latió tan aprisa que por un momento temí que hasta fuera una extraña enfermedad. Seguía confundido por estas extrañas sensaciones cuando vi a mi hermano acercarse al vendedor y comprar un nuevo turno.

— Hyakkimaru…—Susurró Dororo, mirándolo conmovida—.

— Esta vez voy a intentarlo yo, espero poder lograrlo.

Dijo mostrándole una cálida sonrisa ¿por qué mi hermano mayor era así con ella? ¿por qué era tan amable con Dororo? No se mostraba indiferente como lo era con las demás personas, no podía entenderlo. Sorprendentemente lo logró al tercer intento, el vendedor le dio el gran gato de felpa a Hyakkimaru y este posteriormente se lo pasó a Dororo, diciéndole que era un regalo por ser tan buena estudiante. Al recibir el regalo Dororo abrazó su nuevo gato de felpa y lo miró emocionada, era una mirada tierna y llena de ensoñación ¿en verdad deseaba tanto ese muñeco? Era la primera vez que la veía poner un semblante tan dulce, ella se veía tan hermosa con esa mirada.

— "No, Tahomaru, no puedes seguir pensando eso al verla".

Me recriminaba a mí mismo mientras continuamos caminando. Pero era imposible, esa noche en especial me era imposible dejar de mirar a Dororo. Con el cabello suelto en verdad cambiaba su aspecto, la hacía lucir hasta un poco más madura, era imposible no pensar que era una jovencita hermosa que seguramente con los años…

— "¡No, ya basta, no puedo estar pensando así de una niña de secundaria!"

Esos pensamientos y remordimientos seguían rondando mi mente. Pero el sentimiento de culpa se vio desplazado a uno de tristeza después de lo que pasó. Dororo caminaba ahora muy cerca de Hyakkimaru, y con una voz avergonzada le preguntó entre balbuceos tímidos:

— Hyakkimaru…

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Q-qué opinas de mi aspecto hoy? M-me… ¿me veo bien con el cabello suelto?

Hyakkimaru la miró tiernamente, y le acarició suavemente su cabeza mientras le respondía:

— Si. Eres una niña muy linda, Dororo.

El rostro de Dororo se tiñó por completo de rojo al escucharlo, mientras que sus labios se curvearon en una enorme sonrisa. Seguimos caminando de esta forma, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Dororo, mientras que ella no podía dejar de mirar a mi hermano mayor… ¿siempre iba a ser así?

* * *

Esa noche mágica estaba llegando a su fin. Todos nos reunimos de nuevo enfrente de los árboles de bambú para seguir la tradición del Tanabata, debíamos escribir nuestros deseos en las tiras de papel y colgarlos en los árboles de bambú que habían dispuesto para la ocasión. Volteé con disimulo a mirar lo que Hyakkimaru escribía, sin embargo, Tahomaru me descubrió y me regañó molesto:

— Oye enana, respeta nuestra privacidad. No mires nuestros deseos.

— Ni que me interesara tu deseo, Cangrejo tonto.

Respondí entre avergonzada y molesta, volteando mi rostro e inflando mis mejillas. Mio y Hyakkimaru rieron ante mi respuesta y continuaron escribiendo sus deseos.

— ¿Creen que sería abusar mucho si pedimos dos deseos? —Pregunté confundida—.

— Las estrellas no pueden cumplir tantos deseos ¿oh si? —Inquirió Mio no muy convencida—.

— Es igual, son estrellas. Apuesto a que ni siquiera saben contar. —Opinó Saburota con tono burlón—.

— ¡Para esos son los deseos, para pedir todos los que uno quiera!

¿Por qué Shiranui nunca podía dejar de gritar? Era muy extraño aun así gracioso de cierta forma. Terminamos de escribir nuestros tanzukus y los colgamos en los árboles de bambú. Nos alejamos de esa zona para irnos del festival cuando les pedí un tanto avergonzada:

— Ah, esperen… Olvidé mi plumón con el cual escribí mi deseo. —Sin darle tiempo a nadie de responder me di media vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo a los árboles de bambú—¡Voy por él, vuelvo en seguida!

— Vaya con la enana olvidadiza. —Escuché a Tahomaru con reprobación—.

— No tardes mucho pues ya es tarde, Dororo-chan. Te esperaremos aquí ¿de acuerdo? —Me gritó Mio a lo lejos—.

— ¡Si! "Lo siento por mentirles".

Completé en mi mente pues me había decidido a última hora a escribir un segundo deseo en mi tanzuku. Comencé a buscarlo con desesperación entre todos, y al hacerlo, leí por error los deseos de todos los demás. No era necesario escribir tu nombre en ellos si no lo deseabas, pero ya que todos los habían hecho pude saber quién había pedido cada deseo.

— "Quiero convertirme en una gran diseñadora de modas". Firmado por Mio Akiyama. Claro, no podía ser de otra forma, era el deseo de mi prima desde que tenía unos once años.

— "Quiero acostarme con una modelo famosa". Firmado por Saburota Hisashi. Ese Saburota sí que era un pervertido y un mujeriego.

— "Quiero ser el vocalista de una gran banda y triunfar en la música". Firmado por Shiranui Aizawa. Bueno, Shiranui tal vez fuera muy temperamental y extraño, pero con ese deseo me daba a entender que él también amaba la música, sentí curiosidad por escucharlo cantar ¿en serio era bueno?

— "Quiero que mi hermano mayor y mi madre siempre sean felices". Firmado por Tahomaru Kagemitsu. Vaya, esperaba que el Cangrejo escribiera un deseo relacionado con ser bajista, pero sorprendentemente no fue así. Al parecer era más bondadoso de lo que aparentaba.

Contuve la respiración cuando encontré el tanzuku de Hyakkimaru:

— "Quiero poder tocar la guitarra y componer canciones por siempre". Así eran las cosas, la fama era algo secundario para Hyakkimaru, él simplemente deseaba hacer lo que amaba para siempre, eso era lo primordial para él, sin duda me conmovió mucho. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, él si había escrito un segundo deseo, mi sangre se heló cuando lo leí: "Quiero que mamá sane".

¿Qué su mamá sane? ¿Acaso estaba enferma de algo? Recordé ese extraño suceso cuando fui a su veterinaria, se había mareado y había perdido el equilibrio ¿fue a causa de su enfermedad? Sentí una punzada de dolor al descubrirlo, no pude más que esperar que fuera una enfermedad curable y sanara pronto. Saber que esa bondadosa mujer estaba enferma me partía el corazón.

Aun un tanto preocupada por el último deseo de Hyakkimaru por fin pude encontrar mi tanzuku, por lo cual me apresuré en escribir mi segundo deseo y colocarlo de nuevo en el árbol de bambú.

— "Quiero que Rainbow Tears sea una banda famosa".

Y debajo de ese estaba mi segundo deseo, el deseo por el cual había mentido y había regresado a escribirlo con ansias en el tanzuku. Lo leí a lo lejos, suplicando a las estrellas que me escucharan, que se apiadaran de mí e hicieran mis deseos realidad. Era mi ilusión, eran los inocentes deseos de una ingenua jovencita de trece años:

— "Por favor, que Hyakkimaru se enamore de mí".

Continuará


	12. Adiós ilusión

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Hola a todas las lindas personitas que siguen leyendo esta historia, les agradezco mucho por sus visitas. Este va a ser un capítulo muy especial, por lo cual tenemos algunas canciones importantes para la trama. Se las dejo indicadas aquí para que puedan leerlas si gustan para una mejor experiencia de lectura.

[1] Buscar en YouTube: Grand Escape - Mafumafu - Sub. Español + Romaji

[2] Buscar en YouTube: Itsue - The Scene of a Morning

[3] Buscar en YouTube: イツエ Itsue - 螺旋

[4] Buscar en YouTube: Itsue - Goodbye Maboroshi [Sub. español] Esta si les recomiendo ampliamente que la escuchen y pongan mucha atención a la letra.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Adiós ilusión

Entré al metro para ir rumbo a Shibuya, ansiosa por llegar a mi destino comencé a mover impacientemente la punta de mi pie de arriba hacia abajo.

— "Maldita sea, ya hace media hora que comenzaron a ensayar".

Pensé mirando la pantalla de mi móvil. Aprovechando que lo tenía en la mano lo desbloqueé y busqué en LINE mi conversación con Hyakkimaru para leer una vez más el mensaje que me había enviado el día anterior y me había hecho sentir tan feliz.

* * *

Hyakkimaru: ¿Mañana vas a venir a vernos ensayar?

Dororo: La verdad pensaba ir hasta el fin de semana. Esta semana me toca el servicio y tengo bastante tarea que hacer (´ε｀；)

Hyakkimaru: Que mal, pero solo es un día… ¿no podrías hacer un esfuerzo por venir mañana? ¿Aunque sea solo un rato?

Dororo: ¿Y eso por qué?

Hyakkimaru: ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

Dororo: ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Hyakkimaru: ╮(╯_╰)╭

Dororo: No seas así, dime por qué quieres que vaya mañana ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ

Hyakkimaru: Es una sorpresa… Si vienes a vernos ensayar mañana lo descubrirás.

Dororo: ఠ_ఠ De acuerdo… Haré un esfuerzo por ir.

Hyakkimaru: o(^-^)o

* * *

No importaba que tantas veces leyera esa tonta conversación, seguía sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez que la leí. Mi corazón bailaba de alegría, sentía que podía morir de felicidad ahí mismo ¿A qué sorpresa se refería? Sea lo que fuere, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía porque el metro pudiera volar en lugar de andar para llegar lo antes posible a Shibuya.

Finalmente llegué al cuarto de ensayo, antes de entrar me pareció muy extraño no escuchar la batería, lo más probable era que a pesar de que yo iba ya con algo de retraso, Saburota iba a llegar incluso más tarde que yo.

— ¡Hola, ya llegó la fan número uno!

Saludé enérgicamente al entrar en la sala de ensayo. Al verme entrar los tres muchachos me recibieron con sonrisas amigables.

— Pequeña Dororo, a final de cuentas si pudiste venir.

Hyakkimaru se acercó a mí, al tenerlo tan cerca me fue imposible no mirarlo con ensoñación y sentir mis mejillas sonrojar. A pesar de esto, hice un enorme esfuerzo por hacer mis síntomas de enamoramiento a un lado y le respondí con tono burlón:

— Así es, ya estoy aquí. Así que joven Kagemitsu, deme mi sorpresa ahora.

Hyakkimaru río quedamente al escuchar mi broma para después acercarse a una mesa cercana y tomar algo, me di cuenta que se trataba de su cuaderno de canciones.

— Está lista. —Continuó el joven guitarrista con una pequeña sonrisa—. La canción que te prometí, la que te haría sonreír.

Abrí los ojos con asombro, una enorme emoción se apoderó de mí al saberlo. De vez en cuando recordaba esa canción prometida, sin embargo, no había dicho nada para no presionarlo. Mostrándole una enorme sonrisa pregunté:

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Si. Sé que demoró demasiado tiempo para estar lista, pero pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que me fue imposible terminarla antes. —Confesó Hyakkimaru, bajando su vista un tanto decepcionado—. Además, quería que quedara lo mejor posible, es por eso que decidí dedicarle mucho tiempo a su composición.

Me sentía tan feliz que por un momento no fui capaz de decir nada. Tahomaru fue el que habló en lugar de mí.

— Bueno, ¿y qué esperas hermano? ¿Vas a enseñarle la canción a Dororo oh no? La enana debe estar impaciente, yo también quiero escucharla ya que la mantuviste en secreto tan recelosamente.

Me sentía tan dichosa que ni siquiera me molestó que Tahomaru me dijera enana. Desvié la vista hacia él para verlo dulcemente, ocasionado que el joven bajista desviara su rostro con nerviosismo, pero ¿qué le pasaba? A veces no podía comprenderlo.

— Claro. —Respondió Hyakkimaru volteándose a ver a mi prima—Mio… ¿me ayudarás con el favor que te pedí?

— Por supuesto. —Contestó con voz suave—. Será un gusto para mí cantar la canción para Dororo-chan.

Hyakkimaru le sonrío tiernamente para después dirigirse al fondo de la sala y acercar un teclado.

— ¿Eh? ¿No vas a tocar la guitarra? —Pregunté con asombro—.

— No, esta canción solo va acompañada de una linda voz como la de Mio y de los efectos de un teclado. —Me respondió con orgullo mientras colocaba el teclado a un lado de Mio—.

— ¿Entonces no solo tocas la guitarra? —Proseguí con admiración—.

— Mi hermano sabe tocar muchos instrumentos, es un virtuoso de la música.

Presumió Tahomaru, al escuchar esto Mio y yo miramos a Hyakkimaru sorprendidas, dándose cuenta de esto bajó la vista apenado:

— Taho, no es para tanto… El único instrumento que puedo tocar a la perfección es la guitarra. Saber tocar diferentes instrumentos es lo ideal para componer canciones, de los demás solo tengo nociones básicas.

— Aun así, me parece algo asombroso.

Mio le hizo este cumplido con una voz tímida y tierna, Hyakkimaru levantó la vista, mirándola con cariño. Ver esto me lastimó, pero no iba a permitirlo, rápidamente volví a hablar alzando la voz para llamar su atención.

— Estoy segura que será una hermosa canción, me muero por escucharla.

Hyakkimaru se olvidó de Mio y esta vez se concentró en mí para sonreírme tiernamente. Tras darle la indicación a Mio la canción comenzó.

[1] "Grand Escape", ese era el nombre de la canción. Una canción sencilla con tonadas muy relajadas. Hyakkimaru tenía razón, esa canción no necesitaba más que una cálida y dulce voz, así como los efectos electrónicos del teclado. A pesar de lo sencilla que pudiera escucharse al principio, solo estos elementos la hacían funcionar a la perfección. Lo realmente importante de esta hermosa canción era su letra, la cual decía que sin importar lo difíciles que pudieran parecer las cosas nunca debíamos darnos por vencidos.

Ese momento sin duda también fue un momento mágico, la música de Hyakkimaru siempre lo era, arrastraba con todas tus emociones, las sacaba a flote. Aún recuerdo a la perfección como mi cabeza comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la música cuando las notas se intensificaron, Tahomaru quien estaba al lado de mí también comenzó a mover su pie siguiendo el ritmo, todos nos dejamos invadir por esa canción llena de esperanza.

Cuando terminó de inmediato me puse de pie y comencé a aplaudir enérgicamente. Me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo al pensar que ese hábil y maravilloso guitarrista había compuesto esa hermosa canción para mí.

— Muchas gracias, fue una canción maravillosa. —Le dije aun sin poder dejar de aplaudir—.

— Tienes una sonrisa enorme y brillante. —Me dijo Hyakkimaru mirándome a los ojos profundamente y con una cálida sonrisa asomando en sus labios—. Muy bien, eso quiere decir que pude cumplir mi promesa… Te escribí una canción que te hiciera sonreír.

En ese momento sentí como todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía, solo estábamos Hyakkimaru y yo frente a frente. Lo observé detenidamente sin poder dejar de sonreír, sintiendo como todas esas dulces sensaciones que él ocasionaba en mí explotaban en mi interior. Lo amaba demasiado ¿Cómo era posible amar tanto a alguien a pesar de mi corta edad?

No importaba, eso ya no me interesaba. Lo único que podía saber después de escuchar esa canción es que ya no deseaba seguir callando mis sentimientos por más tiempo, por ese breve instante me atreví a pensar que Hyakkimaru también sentía algo muy especial por mí, esa hermosa canción que compuso para mí no podía mentir. Ya no podía más, en ese momento pensé que en cuanto pudiera debía confesarle mis sentimientos. Si tenía cuando menos una pequeña oportunidad de estar a su lado debía aprovecharla como fuera.

* * *

Mientras Tahomaru y yo seguíamos felicitando a Hyakkimaru por la hermosa canción la puerta se abrió con violencia, se trataba de Saburota.

— Buenas tardes, banda de colegiales. —Saludó como era su costumbre con tono burlón—.

— Saburota senpai, por fin llegas. —Lo saludó Tahomaru, mirándolo con atención—. Hoy te tardaste más de lo usual.

— Es que estaba preparando los últimos detalles. —Respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa—.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con curiosidad—.

— Después de esto, no podrán más que besarme los pies. —Saburota movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo simulando echarse aire en la cara, fingiendo un aire de superioridad—. Les tengo excelentes noticias… ¡He conseguido que Rainbow Tears tenga su primera presentación en vivo!

Vino un extraño silencio a causa de la sorpresa seguido de un potente "¿¡qué!?" por parte de todos, es decir, de todos menos de Hyakkimaru. El inmutable joven por el contrario abrió un poco su boca con sorpresa, sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de ella.

— ¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¡Explica todo de una buena vez! —Exclamó Tahomaru, abriendo sus ojos oscuros enormemente a causa de la emoción—.

— Por supuesto, yo nunca bromearía con algo como esto. —Continuó el baterista con una enorme sonrisa—. Bueno, ya saben que yo trabajo de barista en un café muy hípster que se encuentra cerca de aquí ¿verdad? —Saburota hizo una pequeña pausa para ver como todos asentíamos con la cabeza, expectantes, en silencio—Pues ayer conocí a una hermosa mujer de unos veinticuatro años, después de coquetear un rato e ir a su departamento para echarnos un buen polvo…

— Esa información no era necesaria. —Le reproché con las mejillas sonrojadas—.

— Oh lo siento, Mio-chan. —Se disculpó con una sonrisa traviesa—. En fin, cuando comenzamos a hablar sobre nosotros, resultó que ella trabaja en el departamento de relaciones públicas de Grupo Kagemitsu y está organizando un evento de caridad de música al aire libre. Varias bandas locales se van a presentar en ese evento para tocar en vivo, y con el dinero que recauden ayudarán a diversas fundaciones de lucha contra el cáncer.

Ella me contó que aún tenían espacio para una banda más, por lo cual de inmediato le hablé de nuestra banda. Le enseñé uno de los tantos ensayos nuestros que grabé ¡y hubieran visto su cara cuando lo vio! Quedó fascinada con nuestro sonido, por lo cual de inmediato le dio a Rainbow Tears el último lugar para este evento de caridad. Así que… ¡tenemos nuestra primera presentación en dos semanas más!

Comenzamos a comentar muy entusiasmados sobre esta excelente noticia, pero para mi sorpresa Hyakkimaru no dijo nada al respecto, este solo se mantenía con la vista baja, en su rostro se podía apreciar un enorme sentimiento de frustración ¿por qué había reaccionado de esta manera?

— Vaya Saburota, por fin el que no puedas controlar lo que hay en tus pantalones sirve de algo. —Se burló Dororo, mirándolo con malicia—.

— Pero ¿qué dices, jovencita impertinente? —Respondió Saburota entre risas roncas—Si son las mujeres las que me persiguen a mí.

— No lo haremos… No tocaremos en ese evento.

Estas palabras pronunciadas por Hyakkimaru hicieron que de inmediato cesara todo el alboroto en la sala de ensayo. Nos volteamos a verlo con confusión, Tahomaru fue el primero en reclamar:

— ¿Qué dices hermano? ¡Es una gran oportunidad!

— Hisashi…—Continuó Hyakkimaru ignorando a su hermano menor—Dijiste que era un evento que organizaba Grupo Kagemitsu ¿oh no?

— Así es. Se trata de la compañía de tu padre, según tengo entendido.

— Si. —Hyakkimaru mostraba ahora una expresión llena de furia y resentimiento—. No quiero tener nada que ver con su estúpida compañía, por eso no tocaremos en ese evento.

— ¡No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, hermano!

— ¡Hyakkimaru, no puedes ignorar algo como esto!

— ¡Oye Kagemitsu, idiota! ¡Es una oportunidad de una en millón! ¿¡Estás seguro de lo que dices!?

Tahomaru, Dororo y Saburota comenzaron a hablarle a Hyakkimaru al mismo tiempo para intentar convencerlo, sin embargo, al parecer harto ya de todo esto y en un acto que nos sorprendió pues no era nada común de ver calló a los tres con un potente grito:

— ¡Basta! ¡He dicho que no vamos a tocar! ¡Dejen ya de insistir!

Ya nadie fue capaz de reclamar a eso al escuchar esas fuertes palabras llenas de dolor y frustración. No podía entender la razón de actuar de Hyakkimaru ¿acaso él y su padre tenían problemas? A pesar del tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, él siempre evitaba hablar de su familia, sobre todo de su padre. Tomando esto en cuenta y por su irregular reacción eso me permitió pensar que, en efecto, la relación que tenía con su padre no era del todo buena.

Para ser sincera, la idea de cantar en un escenario frente a muchas personas no era del todo de mi agrado, no me causaba mucha emoción y la sola idea me hacía sentir nerviosa, a pesar de esto, yo sabía que era algo que Hyakkimaru deseaba y con lo cual estaba segura había soñado durante mucho tiempo. Lo amaba tanto que yo solo deseaba su felicidad, quería que el fuera feliz a toda costa. Fue por eso que impulsada por este deseo decidí hablarle para tratar de convencerlo.

— Hyakkimaru, yo no sé por qué razón reaccionas de esta forma, pero creo que debes reconsiderarlo. —Me acerqué a él y a pesar de que estar tan cerca me ocasionaba unos enormes nervios hice un esfuerzo por ignorarlos, y me atreví a tomar sus manos con cariño. En cuanto sintió mi tacto volteó a verme con asombro, sus facciones se suavizaron al instante—. Yo recuerdo que me lo contaste cuando comencé a ir al club de música… Me dijiste con entusiasmo que querías que tus canciones llegaran a todas las personas posibles. Querías compartir tu enorme pasión por la música con todas las personas sin importar su sexo, religión, sus sentimientos, su forma de pensar… nada de eso importaba. Tú querías llegar a ellos, y ayudarlos por medio de tus canciones.

Hyakkimaru, siempre consideré que ese era un sueño hermoso, y ahora que estás tan cerca de cumplirlo no puedes darte por vencido. Ya nos has conmovido a todos los de esta sala con tus canciones tan maravillosas, ahora es el turno de todas las personas que están allá afuera. Sé que será difícil para ti tocar en ese evento… ¿pero no crees que vale la pena ese sacrificio para comenzar a forjar el camino que te llevará a cumplir tu sueño?

* * *

La escena frente a mí me hizo sentir como si me clavaran un cuchillo justo en mi corazón. Después de que Mio dijo esas asombrosas palabras, Hyakkimaru cambió a un rostro sumamente conmovido, aferrando más sus manos a las de Mio. No pude hacer nada en esa ocasión, Mio le había dicho justo las palabras que Hyakkimaru necesitaba escuchar. Pareció reflexionar todo lo que acababa de escuchar para después responderle a mi prima con una sonrisa llena de paz, una sonrisa que me dolió darme cuenta nunca me había mostrado a mí.

— Si, tienes razón, Mio… Gracias por hacerme entender las cosas, supongo que me comporté como un tonto ¿verdad?

— Nunca es tarde para cambiar de opinión. —Dijo Mio con sinceridad—.

— ¿Entonces que dice nuestro prodigioso guitarrista? —Preguntó Saburota expectante—¿Es un sí?

— Si, vamos a tener nuestra primera presentación en ese evento.

Finalizó Hyakkimaru con seguridad. La sensación de no pertenecer a ese lugar había vuelto, me carcomía por dentro al ver como Hyakkimaru y Mio se seguían sujetando fuertemente de la mano ¿se habían dado cuenta de esto? ¿y si lo sabían lo seguían haciendo a propósito?

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre que sentía que lograba algún avance con Hyakkimaru Mio se las arreglaba para llevarme la delantera de alguna manera. Ese día descubrí algo con pesar, descubrí que no importaba que tanto lograra acercarme a Hyakkimaru, había un lazo que compartía con Mio con el cual yo nunca podría competir, y ese era su lazo con la música.

El día del evento de caridad finalmente llegó. Rainbow Tears se había esforzado mucho en esas dos semanas para ensayar lo más posible y estar listos para su primera presentación en vivo. Hyakkimaru incluso había compuesto una canción especialmente para la ocasión. Debido a que quería que su presentación fuera una sorpresa para mí había dejado de ir a los ensayos en esas dos semanas, esto también para darles más privacidad y permitirles ensayar sin distractores.

El evento iba a ser en un pequeño auditorio al aire libre, este se encontraba en un parque ubicado en la zona de Hibiya. Llegué con una mezcla de emociones en mi pecho a sentarme en una de las pequeñas bancas que habían dispuesto para la ocasión.

Un total de ocho bandas se iban a presentar en esa ocasión, bandas locales famosas pues ya eran algo conocidas en la ciudad debido a sus presentaciones en bares live, cada banda iba a tocar tres canciones.

Rainbow Tears era la banda que tocaría hasta el final, al ser una banda desconocida supongo que les daba igual que cerraran el evento. Yo no pensaba igual que los organizadores, para mí Rainbow Tears iba a cerrar con broche de oro, todos lo descubrirían cuando los escucharan tocar.

Estaba mirando con atención el programa del evento cuando sentí a alguien sentarse al lado de mí, volví para ver de quien se trataba y vi que se trataba de Shiranui. El joven de dientes afilados tenía un rostro indiferente, un cigarro encendido asomaba entre sus labios.

— Oh, tú eres Shiranui Aizawa ¿verdad? ¿El amigo se Saburota?

Pregunté con interés. El mencionado volteó a ver con atención mi rostro.

— Vaya, que sorpresa. —Respondió exhalando el humo de su cigarro—. Eres la mocosa del festival de Tanabata que estaba con todos esos perdedores.

— ¿A quién le dices mocosa, Shirachibi? —Exclamé con voz fuerte—.

— ¡Hey, no me digas así! Solo Saburota puede decirme así… eh… es decir… ¡nadie puede decirme así! —Rectificó avergonzado, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo—.

— Da igual. —Entrecerré los ojos tratando de ser paciente—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— El idiota de Saburota me invitó. —Contestó mientras volvía a fumar su cigarro—. Dijo que su banda tonta y cursi iba a tener su primera presentación en vivo. Seguro va a ser un desastre, así que no quiero perdérmelo. —Finalizó sonriendo con crueldad, cuando sonreía en verdad parecía un tiburón—.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Rainbow Tears tendrá una presentación legendaria! ¡Ya lo verás!

— Pffff, Rainbow Tears… Hasta su nombre es tonto y cursi.

Ya no soportaba que se siguiera burlando, tenía que ponerlo en su lugar de cualquier manera.

— Será mejor que dejes de fumar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te molesta el humo? —Preguntó confundido—.

— No. Porque cuando veas la excelente banda que es Rainbow Tears y te hagan tragar tus palabras, sería muy triste que te ahogaras con tu propio cigarro.

Le mostré una sonrisa engreída. Por un momento pensé que esto lo molestaría más pero no fue así, me dedicó una mirada desafiante mientras reía fríamente en voz baja.

— Más vale que lo que digas sea cierto.

Tras decir esto alejó el cigarro de su boca y apreté mis labios con desagrado al ver como lo apagaba en el dorso de su mano. No hubo ni rastro de dolor en su rostro al hacerlo, al contrario, se relamió al sentir el calor en su piel ¿acaso disfrutaba del dolor? No entendía nada, un escalofrío recorrió mi piel cuando se acercó a mí y me arrebató el programa para mirarlo con atención como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo ¿por qué todos los músicos eran tan raros?

El evento por fin dio comienzo. Aunque no se lo pedí conforme los diversos grupos se iban presentando Shiranui me comentaba si estos tenían un buen o mal sonido. Señalaba sus errores o por el contrario los halagaba si consideraba que estos valían la pena. Lo escuchaba en silencio con mucha atención, tal vez no entendiera casi nada de lo que me explicaba, sin embargo, resultaba para mí sumamente interesante conocer de teoría musical.

Shiranui era extraño, pero a pesar de su mal humor y actitud tajante era amable muy en el fondo. Sonreí un poco al ver cómo me explicaba todo con entusiasmo, sus ojos brillaban cuando escuchaba algo que le gustara, ese aspecto suyo me recordó mucho a Hyakkimaru, a simple vista uno se podía dar cuenta de lo mucho que Shiranui amaba la música.

Cuando el penúltimo grupo terminó de tocar tragué saliva nerviosamente al darme cuenta que ya era el turno de Rainbow Tears. Era su primera presentación en vivo ¿cómo se sentirían todos? En especial me sentía preocupada por Mio y Tahomaru, para ellos controlar sus nervios solía ser más complicado. A pesar de esto hice mis preocupaciones a un lado y me propuse animarlos lo más posible para darles ánimos, estaba segura, no tenía dudas que su presentación sería espectacular.

Los cuatro músicos por fin entraron a escena, Mio les había ayudado a escoger la ropa adecuada unos días antes, ellos usaban ropas completamente negras con algunos accesorios rockeros mientras que Mio utilizaba un hermoso vestido vaporoso color blanco que le llegaba a mitad de las piernas, simplemente todos lucían espectaculares. La idea del contraste en los atuendos fue de Saburota, según él, eso daría más impacto.

Al ser un grupo desconocido muchas personas comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para retirarse, sin embargo, yo aún recuerdo muy vívidamente lo que pasó ese día. Decidieron comenzar tocando "The scene of a morning", no podía ser de otra manera si con esa canción había nacido Rainbow Tears. En cuanto empezaron a sonar las primeras notas las pocas personas que estaban a los alrededores o las que habían comenzado a retirarse voltearon con interés.

[2] Se escuchaban bien, a pesar de eso, no era tan bueno como en los ensayos, todos excepto por Saburota estaban muy nerviosos. A pesar de esto, conforme pasaban los minutos de la canción y al ver como algunas personas regresaban al pequeño auditorio parecían ganar más seguridad. De nueva cuenta comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, era imposible no hacerlo pues adoraba su sonido, algunos de los espectadores también comenzaron a hacerlo.

— Hmph… Pues su sonido es bueno. —Admito Shiranui con indiferencia cuando terminó la primera canción—.

— ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Te lo dije!

— Pero es un sonido muy suave y cursi, nada del otro mundo. —Al ver mi rostro enfadado sonrió traviesamente—. Yo no sé qué demonios hace Kagemitsu perdiendo el tiempo así. Sus habilidades con la guitarra son lo suficientemente buenas como para incluso tocar hard, pero está obsesionado con la voz de Akiyama y eso lo frena. En verdad es una lástima…

— ¡Cállate tú…! —La segunda canción se encargó de terminar nuestra discusión—¡Espiral! [3]

Grité con emoción al reconocer las notas de esa canción que en más de una ocasión los había escuchado ensayar. A diferencia de la primera esa era una canción mucho más rápida y desenfrenada, perfecta para sacar a relucir las habilidades musicales de todos. Al tocar esa canción fue como si hubieran lanzado un hechizo a su alrededor, mi corazón comenzó a latir velozmente de emoción al ver como más personas iban llegando al auditorio atraídos por lo que estaban escuchando.

El público aumentaba y comenzaba a reaccionar, eran invadidos por el poder de esa canción, levantaban sus puños, movían sus cabezas o pies siguiendo el ritmo, era imposible no hacerlo, algunos más atrevidos incluso los vitoreaban de vez en cuando. Cuando terminó esa segunda canción escuché con orgullo los comentarios de algunos espectadores alrededor de mí.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— No lo sé, es la primera vez que los escucho, pero ¡son asombrosos!

— ¡Todos los chicos son tan lindos!

— ¿Qué importa eso? ¡Sus habilidades musicales son muy buenas!

— Sus letras son hermosas pero su música es fuerte, eso me gusta.

Me volví a mirar a Shiranui para burlarme de él pues esa canción demostraba sin duda que no eran una banda suave, cuando lo hice me sorprendí de verlo con la cabeza baja, reía para sus adentros de una forma alocada.

— Nada mal, nada mal…—Susurró levantando el rostro y mirando al escenario desafiante—. Nada hace hervir más mi sangre que una buena competencia. Perfecto Kagemitsu, acepto el reto.

¿Qué se supone significaba eso? ¿Quería decir que Shiranui admitía que eran una buena banda? No pude saberlo con claridad pues ese chico era todo un misterio.

Las cosas solo mejoraron cuando tocaron la tercera y última canción. Me moría por escucharla, era la canción que Hyakkimaru había compuesto especialmente para la ocasión. Saburota era el que se había encargado de hablarle al público esa noche debido a los nervios e inexperiencia de sus compañeros.

Dijo que para despedir a todos y al evento iban a tocar una canción muy emotiva llamada "Adiós ilusión". El triste nombre de inmediato llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Era una canción con un tono muy tranquilo, una canción de desamor que perforaba hasta lo más profundo de tu corazón.

* * *

[4] Hyakkimaru ¿recuerdas esa mágica noche? Estoy segura que aún la tienes muy viva en tus recuerdos. Conmovidos por esa triste pero hermosa melodía, comenzaron a llegar más personas, hasta que finalmente el auditorio se llenó de nuevo en su totalidad. Eso fue por tu sorprendente habilidad para componer canciones tan dolorosas pero emotivas a la vez.

De alguna manera siempre terminabas componiendo esa clase de canciones ¿era por tus propios sentimientos? En ese entonces deseabas tanto ser amado, estoy segura que debido a eso volcabas todas tus necesidades por medio de tus canciones.

Como de costumbre, terminé llorando por esa hermosa canción, no solo yo lo hice, recuerdo muy bien como algunas otras chicas que los escuchaban con atención también soltaron algunas lágrimas, pero con esa triste canción era imposible no hacerlo.

Cuando sonó la última nota y la hermosa voz de Mio dejó de escucharse el pequeño auditorio estalló en vivas y aplausos. Ver tu rostro tan sorprendido, así como el de los demás me llenó de una inmensa felicidad, mis lágrimas pasaron a ser de alegría por lo bien que el público los había recibido. Saburota te obligó a ti y a los demás a reaccionar a tiempo para que se inclinaran en agradecimiento, no te culpo por estar tan confundido, era una experiencia única.

Tu enorme sonrisa llena de dicha deslumbró mi corazón, era la primera vez que te veía tan conmovido, mirabas a tu alrededor como si no pudieras creer que lo que pasaba era real, estoy segura que en ese momento pensaste que estabas soñando. Escuchabas incrédulo como el público los seguía ovacionando y pedía más canciones. Saburota no perdió tiempo y aprovechó la ocasión para anunciar que muy pronto iban a comenzar a presentarse en bares live y que harían redes sociales para que pudieran estar al pendiente, hay que admitir que Saburota siempre sabe muy bien lo que hace.

Viéndote bajar del escenario aún extasiado tomo una decisión. Quería compartir esa felicidad, quería que supieras lo mucho que amaba tus canciones y lo mucho que te amaba a ti, con esa idea en mente me decido a confesarte mis sentimientos esa noche. Una vez el auditorio queda solo me dirijo atrás de el para buscarlos, pero extrañamente solo encuentro a Saburota y Tahomaru. Me informan que tú y Mio se fueron a alguna parte del parque por lo que decido buscarlos.

Corro ansiosamente para encontrarlos, ideando en mi alocada cabeza que puedo hacer para quedarme a solas contigo y poder decirte lo que siento por ti. Tras unos minutos logro distinguir sus figuras a lo lejos.

Hyakkimaru, por más que trates de negarlo, estoy segura que esa fue una noche mágica para ti. No te preocupes, te entiendo y no puedo culparte. Lo que te pasó fue maravilloso, tanto como por lo bien que fue la primera presentación en vivo de Rainbow Tears como lo que vendría después. Sé que te duele que lo diga, pero, aunque para mí también esa noche fue mágica, por desgracia de igual manera me trae dolorosos recuerdos.

Al verlos a lo lejos tengo aún muy presente "Adiós ilusión" en mi cabeza. Fue sin duda una ironía que tocaran esa canción por primera vez esa noche ¿verdad? Quien diría que lo que decía esa canción se haría realidad para mí esa noche.

Mientras me acerco a ustedes me detengo en seco al captar algunas actitudes sospechosas en su comportamiento. Un mal presentimiento se apodera de mi pecho de pronto, por lo cual, en un impulso extraño decido irme lentamente a unos arbustos cercanos y esconderme ahí ¿Por qué me escondí? ¿Por qué los observé a escondidas? Aun no me lo puedo explicar ni a mí misma, sin embargo, considero que, aunque fuera por error, fue lo mejor.

_**Pero eres una ilusión y así lo serás por siempre**_

_**Y debido a eso nunca te desvanecerás**_

Mis manos comienzan a temblar al ver cómo te acercas a Mio y tomas con cariño sus manos. La miras dulcemente a los ojos y después le dices algo, tu rostro luce expectante mientras un leve sonrojo asoma en tus mejillas. Mio se lleva una de sus manos a su rostro, sus ojos castaños se abren de par en par, su rostro enrojecido brilla con la tenue luz de la luna.

_**Mis heridas sanarán algún día **_

_**E incluso mis lágrimas se desbordarán**_

_**Eventualmente noté que **_

_**Realmente eras una ilusión**_

Todo dentro de mí se desmorona al ver lo siguiente. Mio vuelve a tomar tus manos con adoración, te responde con una sonrisa ilusionada, al tiempo que mueve lentamente su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Esa respuesta te hace regresarle una mirada llena de ensoñación. Cierran sus ojos, sumamente nerviosos acercan sus rostros hasta encontrar sus labios y darse un tímido, pero ansioso beso.

_**En lugar de simplemente tocarte y romperte**_

_**Quería que las cosas llegaran a un hermoso final**_

_**Ya es momento de que nos despidamos, ilusión**_

_**Tan solo me encontraba deseándote**_

Al ver eso me volteo y me dejo caer al suelo aun oculta en los arbustos, mientras que tapo mi boca con mis manos y mis lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse. Me doy cuenta de lo estúpida e ingenua que había sido al ilusionarme y pensar que tú hubieras podido corresponderme.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de la espantosa realidad, nunca me viste como yo te veía a ti. Para ti solo era la dulce y amigable prima de tu amada Mio, solo era esa dulce y risueña niña con la que disfrutabas pasar tu tiempo, pero solo como tu amiga, no como algo más, no como yo lo deseaba.

Era un dolor horrible e indescriptible, un dolor tan intenso que apenas y me permitía respirar. Hyakkimaru… esa noche rompiste mi corazón.

Continuará


	13. Ese sentimiento

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 13

Ese sentimiento

— El evento de caridad que organizó mi compañía fue todo un éxito, pero… ¿¡quieren decirme que mierda significa esto!?

Lleno de furia nuestro padre golpeó con su puño cerrado el escritorio frente a él, dejando una fotografía sobre su superficie brillante y pulida. Mi hermano mayor se acercó con indiferencia para verla, yo por mi parte lo hice con inseguridad. La foto era de la presentación de Rainbow Tears durante el evento.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de responder al vernos descubiertos. Me sentí incapaz de mirar a mi padre a los ojos al imaginar el regaño ejemplar que nos esperaba, por lo cual dirigí la vista con disimulo hacia mi hermano. Hyakkimaru por el contrario le sostenía una mirada fría y desafiante. Tuve un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar como seguía gritando:

— Muchos de mis trabajadores los reconocieron, todo el día de hoy no dejé de recibir comentarios estúpidos acerca de su presentación ¿¡Tienen idea de la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar!? ¡Ahora todos saben que mis hijos quieren ser unos músicos vagos buenos para nada!

Cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños a los costados al ver como mi padre tomaba un portarretratos y lo lanzaba a la pared iracundo. Ante el impacto el vidrio de este objeto se estrelló y cayó al suelo hecho añicos. Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero mi padre me aterraba, junté toda la fuerza que me era posible para no comenzar a temblar mientras seguía vociferando sus insultos envenenados.

— ¡Los hijos del poderoso y respetado Daigo Kagemitsu tocando esos jodidos instrumentos inútiles enfrente de todos! ¡Es inaceptable! ¡Es inconcebible! Escúchenme bien, malnacidos buenos para nada… A partir de hoy queda estrictamente prohibido que toquen de nuevo, ni siquiera quiero ver esos malditos instrumentos en la casa ¡les diré a todos los sirvientes que los rompan y los tiren en cuanto los vean! ¡¿Me entendieron!? ¿¡Queda claro!?

Padre dejó su escritorio para acercarse de manera amenazante, se detuvo a solo centímetros de nosotros mirándonos con un profundo odio ¿Cómo era posible que un padre mirara de esa forma a sus hijos?

No, estaba equivocado, conforme pasaron los años nos dimos cuenta de una verdad dolorosa, tal vez para él en realidad nunca fuimos sus hijos. Solo éramos esas cosas que habían salido sin querer de mamá por acostarse con ella sin usar protección, si, seguramente padre nos miraba de esa manera.

Completamente nervioso, estaba a punto de responderle a padre que íbamos a obedecerlo para ya no agravar más la situación cuando fue mi hermano mayor el que habló. Lo hizo en un tono soberbio y despectivo:

— ¿Qué opinaron tus trabajadores? ¿Qué dijeron en tu compañía? ¿Les gustó nuestro sonido? ¿Creen que somos buenos? Estoy seguro que así fue, estoy seguro que amaron nuestra música. Esta solo será la primera de muchas presentaciones más, Daigo…

Me volví de inmediato a ver a mi hermano sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Hyakkimaru le mostraba una sonrisa presumida. Siempre había sido así, mi hermano mayor era el único en esa casa que no le temía a ese demonio que siempre vestía elegantes trajes negros. Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo correcto más bien era decir que era el único que sabía cómo ocultar su temor y enfrentarlo, incluso al punto de atreverse a llamarlo por su nombre en más de una ocasión.

Bajé la mirada y observé como las manos cerradas en puños de mi hermano temblaban ligeramente, él también se sentía aterrado, pero la pasión que sentía por la música, y el odio que tenía hacia nuestro padre superaba su miedo.

— ¡Insolente! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Hyakkimaru cerró sus ojos preparándose para recibir un nuevo golpe en su rostro cuando en un acto que me sorprendió a mí mismo, alcé la voz para detenerlo:

— ¡Espera padre, por favor! ¡Ten consideración! ¡Recuerda la condición de mamá!

Los milagros existían, lo supe al ver como padre se detenía y bajaba su puño. El endemoniado hombre de negocios se volvió para mirarme con rencor, apenas y me las pude arreglar para sostenerle una mirada de súplica. Por extraño que pareciera, el talón de Aquiles de ese monstruo era nuestra dulce madre, pronunciar su nombre era como entonar una dulce melodía que era capaz de tranquilizar a la bestia en sus peores momentos.

— Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer para seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes. —Exclamó con indiferencia, saliendo de su estudio mientras se acomodaba su corbata—. Más les vale que no olviden nuestra conversación de hoy.

Una vez nuestro padre se alejó de nuestra vista, mi hermano y yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

— Muchas gracias Taho, salvaste mi cara esta vez. —Me dijo Hyakkimaru con sinceridad—.

— Mamá es su punto débil, por eso supuse que se detendría. —Respondí con una sonrisa de resignación—. Pero hermano, por favor, ya no lo sigas provocando de esa manera.

— No me importa, nunca dejaré que ni él ni nadie me aleje de la música.

Se quejó cerrando su puño con determinación. Observé nuevamente las manos de mi hermano con tristeza. Esas manos que hacían magia cuando tocaban la guitarra en verdad eran como una bendición, lo supe en cuanto lo escuché tocar por primera vez hace nueve años.

Era por esta misma razón que padre al saber que en verdad eran una virtud de su primogénito, de alguna u otra forma siempre había intentado destruirlas mediante golpes o castigos. Y era debido a esto que yo siempre las protegía tan recelosamente, porque sería como una pesadilla que mi hermano algún día dejara de tocar esa maravillosa música, nunca lo iba a permitir.

— No te preocupes Taho, no importa lo que pase, nunca permitiré que ese imbécil nos separe de la música. —Continuó con seguridad. Volteé a verlo, este se encontraba perdido escribiendo en su móvil—. Le pediré de favor a Mio que guarde nuestros instrumentos en su departamento, de esa manera no correrán peligro aquí.

En cuanto mi hermano pronunció ese nombre una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Comenzamos a caminar para salir del estudio de padre que tanto odiábamos, me atreví a preguntarle en tono travieso:

— Y hablando de Mio… Al llegar a casa después del evento me contaste que te le declaraste y aceptó salir contigo. De eso hace una semana… ¿Qué tal va todo con ella?

Al escucharme bajó la vista un tanto apenado, me respondió con una voz tímida, pero a la vez entusiasmada:

— Todo está bien, es maravilloso. Mio es dulce, amable, comprensiva y cariñosa. Me siento muy feliz a su lado. Hoy saldremos a comer algo, debo prepararme.

— Ya veo, quieres lucir bien para tu novia. —Me burlé con tono juguetón, picando sus costillas—.

— Deja ya de molestar. —Respondió divertido y comenzó a sacudir mi cabello, ocasionando que riera en voz alta—. Ya te las devolveré cuando tengas novia.

— Cuando yo tenga novia…

Repetí en voz baja y la sonrisa instantáneamente se fue de mi rostro. Claro, todos deseaban en algún momento encontrar a alguien especial, encontrar a alguien a quien amar y con quien estar, eso sin duda era algo maravilloso, pero ¿Por qué cuando yo pensaba en eso no podía sentirme feliz?

* * *

Casi sin darme cuenta, en un abrir y cerrar ojos pasaron dos semanas desde nuestra presentación en el evento de caridad. Nos seguimos esforzando en los ensayos, mientras que Saburota por su lado se encargaba de hablar con varios contactos para comenzar a presentarnos en bares lives y de esa manera ser más conocidos. Según él, ahora que ya contábamos con el antecedente de nuestra asombrosa primera presentación en el evento de Grupo Kagemitsu todo sería muy sencillo.

Los días seguían transcurriendo normalmente, bueno, casi podía decirse eso. Por alguna extraña razón Dororo había dejado de ir a vernos ensayar, y cuando le preguntamos a Mio la razón esta solo decía que estaba muy ocupada con cosas de la escuela y que también estaba un poco enferma de gripa.

Me es difícil de admitir, pero debo confesar que para todos los miembros de la banda los ensayos nos parecían más aburridos sin ella. Su ausencia pesaba demasiado, necesitábamos de sus radiantes sonrisas, de sus bromas, así como de sus sinceras opiniones para mantenernos motivados. Aun así, debíamos continuar sin ella, lo sabía a la perfección, sin embargo, no haberla visto ya durante un buen rato me hacía sentir inquieto, una pesadez se apoderaba de mi corazón.

Sumado a esto, la situación por la que atravesaba mi familia no era nada sencilla. Las quimioterapias que recibía mamá tenían unas dosis tan fuertes que debía pasar varios días hospitalizada para soportar todos sus malestares. Irla a visitar era una horrible tortura. Su hermosa piel estaba amarillenta y seca, su hermoso y largo cabello de a poco se le había empezado a caer, había perdido mucho peso en un período muy corto de tiempo.

Vivir con un familiar enfermo de cáncer es como vivir con una constante sensación de un cuchillo clavándose en tu corazón. Lo peor de todo es ver como ese ser amado se desvanece frente a tus ojos, y tú siempre debes esforzarte en mostrarle una enorme sonrisa para darle ánimos y que no se rinda ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esa tortura? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendríamos que seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien?

Padre como siempre estaba ausente, él se desaparecía y se iba en sus viajes de negocios durante días, semanas incluso. Nunca fuimos acompañados por él antes, mucho menos lo íbamos a hacer ahora que más teníamos que estar unidos como familia. Para cuidar y apoyar a mamá solo estábamos Hyakkimaru y yo.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días me di cuenta que yo también tendría que afrontar estas terribles situaciones solo. Para Hyakkimaru era demasiado doloroso ver a mamá de esa forma, él se esforzaba por ir a visitar a mamá al hospital, pero era algo que le costaba demasiado. No podía culparlo, yo también me sentía desfallecer cada vez que salíamos de su habitación y debíamos aferrarnos a la esperanza de que se iba a salvar, de que ella iba a sanarse.

A pesar de esto, había una enorme diferencia entre mi hermano y yo, él si contaba con quien apoyarse, y yo no. Hyakkimaru nunca le dijo nada a Mio sobre las cosas tan terribles que nos pasaban, sin embargo, se refugiaba en su relación con ella. Si quería huir de casa y de todos sus problemas podía acudir a su novia para olvidar todo su dolor cuando menos por un momento.

La noticia de la relación de mi hermano con Mio se esparció con la rapidez de un rayo por toda la escuela. Algunas personas se sintieron felices al saberlo, otras por el contrario la odiaron, claro, era de suponer que tanto para las admiradoras de mi hermano, así como para los de Mio no les iba a agradar nada esto. A pesar de esto, conforme pasaron los días pasaron a ser una especie de pareja de ensueño y ejemplo a seguir para muchos.

Creían que algo así no podía existir, creían que ellos dos juntos eran una pareja digna de un cuento de hadas o un dorama. "Son demasiado atractivos para estar los dos juntos" "Se ven tan felices" "Están hechos el uno para el otro" "Dos personas tan bellas como ellos solo pueden estar juntas". Ese tipo de comentarios eran los que siempre hacían diversos estudiantes.

Si bien era cierto que, debido a la actitud taciturna de mi hermano, así como a la timidez de Mio no eran una pareja que se la vivieran dándose besos o arrumacos enfrente de todos (como algunas parejas de la escuela si lo hacían), lo cierto era que si querían estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Almorzaban juntos, salían de la escuela juntos, Hyakkimaru la acompañaba hasta su trabajo o pasaba a recogerla para llevarla a su departamento, llegaban juntos a la sala de ensayos, simplemente parecían no querer separarse ni un momento.

Me sentía muy feliz por ellos, podía asegurarlo con sinceridad. Si mi querido hermano mayor era feliz yo también lo era, a pesar de esto, una parte de mí no podía evitar sentir celos y envidia de su relación. Mio me había arrebatado la compañía de mi hermano, lo cual pesaba más en mí debido a las difíciles circunstancias por las que atravesábamos. Y, por otro lado, muy en el fondo de mi corazón se encontraba otro sentimiento, uno desagradable y maldito, el sentimiento podrido de la envidia.

Hyakkimaru había logrado encontrar a alguien maravilloso con quien pasar su tiempo y apoyarse, pero yo no tenía a nadie así. No era como que yo fuera una persona que no tuviera suerte con las mujeres, tal vez sonará impertinente de mi parte si lo digo, pero yo era uno de los estudiantes más populares de primer año. Era un estudiante dedicado, amable y educado. Supongo que estas cualidades eran más que suficientes para llamar la atención del sexo opuesto, en lo que iba del año escolar ya había recibido cuatro declaraciones de amor de parte de compañeras de mi clase, así como de estudiantes de otros grados.

Sin embargo, las había rechazado todas, ninguna de ellas había llamado mi atención lo suficiente como para querer iniciar una relación con ellas ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué mi corazón era tan caprichoso? Eran jóvenes lindas, educadas, atentas y de buen carácter, partidos excelentes en palabras de mis compañeros de clase, aun así, mi corazón las ignoraba, se negaba a dejarse atrapar.

Lo peor de todo era que al pensar en estas razones, siempre me ocurría lo mismo, en mi mente aparecía el risueño rostro de Dororo como burlándose de mí ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Qué había rechazado todas mis propuestas por culpa de Dororo? No, eso no podía ser, era ridículo, era gracioso, era imposible, y a pesar de todo, entre más lo pensaba, la imagen de Dororo más se negaba a irse de mi mente.

Ese sentimiento, lo que sentía por Dororo ¿era amor?

— "Si claro, como no".

Pensé y me burlé de mí mismo mientras continuaba caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad. Lo sabía, era deprimente que siendo un sábado a las tres de la tarde me encontrara caminando yo solo por las calles de Shibuya, pero así de patética era mi vida.

Ese día no iba a haber ensayo. Mio y Hyakkimaru habían insistido en tener algo de tiempo para ellos y salir en una cita, Saburota por su parte iba a trabajar y a ultimar detalles para nuestra primera presentación en un bar live, lo que me había dejado solo.

Mientras seguía caminando me detuve hasta llegar a un puente que atravesaba un canal. Me acerqué al barandal y bajé la vista para observar el agua correr mientas continuaba con mis reflexiones, comencé a tener una lucha interna conmigo mismo.

— "Yo podría salir con quien quisiera, sin embargo, me encuentro aquí solo, desperdiciando mi juventud".

— "No lo haces porque te gustaría salir con Dororo".

— "¿Yo? ¿Salir con esa enana? Si, como no…"

— "Piensas que es linda, divertida e interesante".

— "¿Y eso qué? Eso no tiene nada de especial".

— "¿Y por qué no piensas lo mismo de otras mujeres?"

— Eso es porque… yo…

— "¿También piensas que es normal soñar con ella? No puedes dejar de soñar con ella desde el festival de Tanabata, desde que la viste con ese hermoso vestido blanco y su cabello suelto…"

— "¡Silencio, eso no quiere decir nada!"

— "Lo sabes bien…"

— "No, claro que no…"

— "Lo que sientes por Dororo…"

— "No lo digas, no te atrevas a decirlo".

— "Ese sentimiento… es amor".

— "¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡De ninguna manera lo es! ¡No es amor!"

— ¿Cangrejo?

Se escuchó de pronto una voz a mi espalda, me paralicé en cuanto pude reconocerla. Me volteé lentamente, sentía mi cuerpo sumamente pesado, como si fuera una roca. En cuanto la vi frente a mí, mi rostro entero enrojeció y mi corazón latió salvajemente en mi pecho. Por desgracia era cierto, era Dororo.

Permanecimos mirándonos unos segundos en silencio ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Me había escuchado? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Qué debía decirle? No, que tonto, era estúpido el suponer que pudo escuchar la lucha interna en mi cerebro. Eran mis pensamientos, nadie más que yo tenía acceso a ellos. En esas circunstancias lo mejor era fingir y hacerse el desentendido.

— Vaya, pero si es la enana. —Hablé con la voz más natural que podía hacer—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hizo una mueca de enfado al escucharme decirle enana otra vez, esa mueca que la hacía verse increíblemente hermosa… no, es decir, graciosa, si, graciosa. Tratando de apartar esas extrañas ideas de mi cabeza me concentré en escuchar su respuesta.

— Aunque no es de tu incumbencia te lo diré. Salí a dar una pequeña caminata, quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo para dibujar.

— Entiendo. Bueno, salir de casa de vez en cuando está bien.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? —Me preguntó desviando la mirada— ¿Qué no se supone que a esta hora deberían estar ensayando?

— Hoy decidimos no ensayar. Saburota tenía trabajo, mientras que mi hermano y Mio insisten en estar pegados el uno al otro como sanguijuelas, decidieron salir en una cita.

Intenté bromear con ella, pero mi comentario no causó la respuesta esperada. Dororo bajó la vista mostrándose sumamente triste y decepcionada, era la primera vez que la veía poner tal semblante. Ver esos ojos siempre tan alegres perder su brillo de esa manera ocasionaron que sintiera un intenso dolor atravesando mi corazón.

— Entonces por eso Mio nee salió más temprano. —Pareció susurrar para sí misma, sin embargo, pude escucharla—. Lo supuse, hice bien en salir de casa…

Dororo pareció darse cuenta que habló con una voz más alta de lo que deseaba, por ese motivo levantó la vista y siguió hablando con seguridad, tratando de parecer indiferente a mi comentario, pude notar los enormes esfuerzos que hizo por sonreír.

— Ya veo. Solo no se salten muchos ensayos ¿de acuerdo? Ahora que su intención es tener más presentaciones en vivo no pueden confiarse. Bueno me voy, nos vemos luego, Cangrejo.

— ¡Aguarda!

En un acto que me sorprendió a mí mismo tomé rápidamente su muñeca para evitar que se fuera. Dororo miró confundida nuestro tacto, por lo que la solté al instante y le dije, tratando de hacer mis nervios a un lado:

— Ya que hoy tengo el día libre, me dirigía a Akihabara a pasearme un buen rato por ahí ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo?

— "¿Qué demonios, Tahomaru? —Comenzó de nuevo la lucha interna en mi cerebro—¿Acabas de invitarla a salir? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

— "Bueno… es que ella de cierta manera se veía tan desanimada hace un momento. Pensé que si salíamos un rato juntos eso la distraería y la haría sentirse mejor. Yo… no resisto verla triste".

— ¿Ir a Akihabara contigo? ¿Qué mosca te picó, Cangrejo? —Me preguntó Dororo, levantando una ceja con desconfianza—¿En serio quieres que te acompañe?

— No es tan divertido ir solo después de todo. —Le insistí mostrándole una amable sonrisa—. Ya que ambos tenemos tiempo libre pensé que estaría bien.

Dororo bajó la vista y frunció un poco sus labios como meditando mi propuesta. Esperé ansiosamente, mientras sentía de nuevo el incesante latido de mi corazón. Pasados unos segundos que más bien para mí se sintieron como minutos, finalmente me respondió. Lo hizo con una sonrisa tan grande que me pareció que brillaba incluso más fuerte que el sol:

— De acuerdo, me parece bien. Vamos a pasear un rato, Cangrejo.

Continuará


	14. Tu hermosa sonrisa

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 14

Tu hermosa sonrisa

Dororo, tu sonrisa es hermosa, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. Sé que no te gusta recibir esta clase de halagos, pero no importa que pase, nunca dejaré de pensarlo. Es una de tus mayores cualidades, es una sonrisa tan cálida que es capaz de brindarle calor al corazón más frío, como el mío. Y a su vez, es tan brillante que es capaz de curar al corazón más herido, como el de mi hermano.

Llegamos a Akihabara y te veo correr de un lado a otro llena de entusiasmo, observas con alegría todas las tiendas y no dejas de apurarme pues según tú, soy muy lento. Me es imposible no sentir una enorme paz y felicidad cuando estoy a tu lado.

Mientras río para mis adentros al ver como imitas de manera graciosa la cara de un extraño muñeco de felpa en una de las tiendas comienzo a comprender por qué mi hermano siempre quería mantenerte cerca, a tu lado la diversión nunca termina.

— Mira eso…—Dices entre risas, apuntando a un muñeco de felpa adentro de un juego de destreza—. Es un muñeco de un cangrejo… ¡Es igualito a tu cabeza!

Al principio me siento molesto al escuchar tu burla, pero tras seguir escuchando tu contagiosa risa me es imposible seguir sintiéndome de esa manera. Decido preguntarte con tono hosco en un intento por ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones de hacerte reír más:

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirme cangrejo?

— Lo haré cuando te cambies ese peinado tan ridículo que tienes.

— Bueno…—Respondo fingiendo un tono dubitativo—. Me cambiaré el peinado cuando tu crezcas más y ya no seas tan enana.

Al principio inflas tus mejillas y me miras con enfado al escuchar cómo te regreso el insulto, aun así, en un acto que me sorprende y me hace sentir dichoso pasados unos segundos pareces dejar tu molestia a un lado y comienzas a reír divertida. Poder hacerte reír me hace sentir que llegué al paraíso.

Mientras continuamos caminando por Akihabara aún me siento renuente a aceptar mis sentimientos por ti. En la lucha interna conmigo mismo reflexiono de lo diferente que eres a otras chicas no solo de tu edad, sino también de la mía. A tu lado las demás me parecen aburridas, superficiales y vacías, y tras lo que está por pasar a continuación puedo reafirmarlo.

Te detienes de manera un tanto sospechosa de repente, apenas me las puedo arreglar para frenar mi caminar a tiempo y no chocar contigo. Miras con sumo interés una máquina de arcades frente a ti para después voltear a verme con una mirada traviesa y me dices:

— Quiero jugar a esto.

Un tanto confundido dirijo mi mirada a la arcade para ver que se trata de un viejo juego de peleas muy famoso en su época: "Street Fighter II". No comprendo muy bien porque quieres jugar, a decir verdad, pensaba que a la mayoría de las mujeres no les interesaban los videojuegos, pero tú en verdad luces impaciente por hacerlo.

— ¿En serio quieres jugar a esto? —Pregunto con incredulidad—.

— ¡Claro! ¿Tú no quieres?

— No es como que no quiera, es solo que me parece extraño que quieras hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cangrejo? ¿Temes que una mujer te gane? —Añades con gesto engreído—.

— ¿Yo perder? ¿Con quién crees que hablas? —Te regreso una mirada desafiante—. Debes saber que cuando era niño jugaba este tipo de juegos con mi hermano y siempre le ganaba. No me ganarías ni en un millón de años.

— Ya veo… A Hyakkimaru también le gustan los videojuegos.

Es extraño, pero tu mirada cambia en cuanto mencionas a mi hermano mayor. Apoyas débilmente tus manos en el tablero del arcade y bajas tu triste mirada al suelo ¿Es por su culpa? ¿Por culpa de él te sientes triste? No puedo comprenderlo muy bien ¿Qué pudo haberte hecho mi hermano para ponerte en ese estado? Es extraño pues los dos parecían llevarse tan bien. Todas estas preguntas cruzan por mi cabeza cuando te escucho hablar de nuevo con una voz mucho más animada:

— ¡Ahora con más razón quiero jugar esto y ganarte! ¡Vamos a jugar, Cangrejo!

Salgo de mi sopor al ver como colocas una ficha en la arcade, supongo que no me queda otra opción más que jugar. Es increíble, es triste y humillante, pero jugamos cinco partidas seguidas y no logro ganarte ni siquiera una vez. Cada vez que me ganas ríes de manera traviesa y me dedicas una mirada burlona.

Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero me es imposible, no puedo molestarme contigo, al contrario, al ver lo buena que eres para los videojuegos me pareces aún más interesante y singular. Me regaño a mí mismo al pensar en esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dororo, cada minuto que pasaba a tu lado me hacías caer más y más preso de ti, al punto de que incluso mis pensamientos y sentimientos de antes ya no me parecían molestos en lo absoluto.

Finalmente abandonamos la zona de arcades, te volteas a verme mostrándome una dulce sonrisa y me dices con una voz tranquila:

— Ya te humillé lo suficiente hoy… Vamos, te invitaré a comer algo para que veas que no soy tan mala.

Era igual de humillante que intentaras compensarme con comida, sin embargo, no puedo declinar tu oferta, me hace sentir feliz que quieras tener ese gesto conmigo. Además, si comíamos juntos podía pasar más tiempo contigo, no quería que nuestro tiempo juntos terminara.

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante de comida rápida y me invitas una deliciosa hamburguesa. Charlamos de temas vánales al continuar comiendo. Mientras le doy un sorbo a mi malteada veo de reojo como empiezas a esculcar rápidamente tu mochila para después gritarme con una voz ansiosa:

— ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Quédate así, no te muevas!

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, enana?

Te pregunto un tanto confundido al voltear a verte. Cuando lo hago me doy cuenta que tienes tu cuaderno de dibujo abierto y estás haciendo unos trazos rápidos.

— ¡Cangrejo tonto! —Me gritas enfadada al tiempo que me apuntas amenazadoramente con tu lápiz—¡Te dije que no te movieras, sigue tomando tu malteada!

— De acuerdo, está bien. —Obedezco aun confundido—. A veces eres tan rara.

— No soy rara, soy una artista. —Respondes con seguridad—. Es solo que… Tu pose es perfecta, son cosas de dibujantes ¿de acuerdo? No intentes encontrarle mucho sentido.

No puedo comprender nada de lo que dices, así que mejor opto por no moverme y permanecer callado. Los minutos pasan y de vez en cuando te pregunto si ya puedo cambiar de posición, no me queda más que suspirar resignado al escuchar tus negativas y tus regaños. Cuando mi rostro comienza a dormirse por fin dices lo que quería escuchar:

— ¡Listo, terminé, ya puedes moverte!

— Por fin…—Exclamo con alivio, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro—.

— Mira ¿verdad que quedó muy bien?

Te acercas a mí y me muestras tu cuaderno. Mis ojos se abren con asombro al ver que dibujaste un retrato de mi rostro. Tu talento para dibujar es innegable, es un dibujo muy bien hecho, casi es idéntico a mí.

— Vaya, quien diría que tenías este talento oculto. —Te confieso mientras sigo apreciando mi retrato—. Pero ¿Por qué me dibujaste?

— Son cosas de dibujantes, ya te lo dije. —Respondes tratando de ocultar tu vergüenza con tono malhumorado, para desgracia tuya tus mejillas sonrojadas te delatan—.

— ¿Acaso es porque me encuentras atractivo?

Insisto con una sonrisa coqueta, sonrisa que al verla te pone más nerviosa. Volteas tu rostro y te sonrojas todavía más, tus mejillas sonrojadas son tan lindas y grandes, pareces una brillante manzana.

— ¡Tu rostro y pose eran los adecuados para dibujarte! ¡Cuando un dibujante se inspira debe dibujar, eso es todo!

Tratas de justificarte aún muy nerviosa cosa que me hace reír en voz baja. Saber que me encuentras atractivo me hace sentir una enorme dicha invadir mi corazón. Impulsado por esta emoción comienzo a hojear tu cuaderno con atención.

— ¡No, espera! ¡Eso es privado, Cangrejo tonto!

Me adviertes con voz nerviosa pero no te obedezco, me sentía fascinado por tus increíbles dibujos, quería ver más de ellos. Me levanto y me alejo un poco de manera que por ser más alto que tú no puedas alcanzarme, forcejeas un poco para intentar detenerme, sin embargo, al darte cuenta que no importa que tanto lo intentes no podrás detenerme decides darte por vencida.

— Tus dibujos son increíbles. —Exclamo con asombro mientras continúo cambiando las hojas—. Haces dibujos tanto de paisajes como de personas. Oh, son dibujos de nuestros ensayos también… Dibujos de tu gato, dibujos de Mio-san y dibujos de Hyakkimaru… muchos dibujos de mi hermano mayor.

Eran muchos, había contado por lo menos unos quince dibujos. Claro, siendo dibujante no debía parecerme extraño que hubiera tantos dibujos, lo extraño era que Hyakkimaru era al único que habías dibujado tanto.

Al no obtener respuesta de tu parte volteo a verte con inseguridad. Permaneces con la vista baja y juegas nerviosamente con tus manos, de nueva cuenta tu rostro entero está sonrojado, a pesar de notarte avergonzada también puedo captar cierta tristeza en tu semblante. Las piezas comienzan a encajar lentamente en mi cerebro, confirmando algo que ya había sospechado desde hace un tiempo.

Dororo, estás enamorada de mi hermano mayor ¿no es así? Una parte de mí desea preguntarlo directamente, sin embargo, no me atrevo a hacerlo por el temor a tu respuesta. La simple sospecha ya me hacía sentir un nudo desagradable en mi garganta, si realmente era así, la situación en la que te encontrabas era dolorosa.

Por algún motivo extraño, por un breve momento la idea de ir a golpear a mi hermano por hacerte sufrir se cruza por mi mente. Sacudo de inmediato mi cabeza de lado a lado reprochándome a mí mismo por pensar de esa manera tan detestable.

Para ya no hacerte sentir más incómoda te regreso tu cuaderno de dibujo, al verlo frente a ti levantas tu mirada y me observas en un estado de completo nerviosismo. Lo sé Dororo, esperabas que te preguntara si amabas a mi hermano o me burlara de ti por tus sentimientos no correspondidos ¿verdad? Aun así, para tu sorpresa no lo hago, te doy una leve palmada en tu cabeza y te felicito con una sincera sonrisa:

— Son dibujos hermosos. Espero nunca dejes de dibujar, creo que en serio tienes un don para esto.

Tus ojos chocolates muestran suma sorpresa, abres levemente tu boca, pero tal parece que al no esperar esa reacción de mi parte simplemente no sabes que decirme. Tienen que pasar unos segundos para que seas capaz de tranquilizarte y puedas responderme mostrándome una dulce y sincera sonrisa:

— Muchas gracias.

Por desgracia este momento especial se ve interrumpido cuando tu móvil comienza a sonar, recibiste un mensaje por LINE. Desbloqueas tu móvil y lo miras con atención. Lo siento, en verdad juro que nunca me ha gustado ser un entrometido, pero me es imposible no espiar la pantalla de tu móvil a escondidas. Lo hice pensando que habías recibido un mensaje de Hyakkimaru, sin embargo, no era de él, se trataba de Mio.

* * *

Mio: Dororo-chan ¿estás bien? Acabo de regresar a casa y me es raro que no estés aquí.

Dororo: Si, no te preocupes. Estoy en Akihabara (⌐▨_▨)

Mio: ¿Akihabara?

Dororo: Me encontré al Cangrejo y vinimos a dar un paseo.

Mio: ¡Qué bien! Es algo tarde ya, así que por favor no tardes mucho en regresar ¿sí? Invité a Hyakkimaru a cenar y él insiste en verte.

Dororo: ¿Y eso por qué?

Mio: Dice que quiere pedir tu opinión acerca de una canción (*^^*)

Dororo: Ya veo…

Mio: Así que por favor no tardes mucho. Creo que estaría bien que invitaras a Tahomaru también, apuesto a que será divertido.

* * *

Ya no respondes nada más después de eso. Dejas tu móvil en la mesa y lo miras con un profundo dolor, una expresión que me hace sentir una desagradable opresión en el pecho. Si tenía alguna duda esto solo me lo confirma, estás enamorada de mi hermano, y el saber que está junto a su novia, quien es ni más ni menos que tu prima perfora aún más tu lastimado corazón.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Pregunto con suavidad, fingiendo que no sé lo que pasa—.

— Mio quiere que regrese pronto a casa. —Respondes con la mirada perdida y una voz débil—Ella cenará con Hyakkimaru en el departamento y le gustaría que tú y yo los acompañáramos.

— Entiendo… Entonces vamos antes de que se haga más tarde y preocupemos más a Mio-san y a mi hermano.

Hago ademán de levantarme, sin embargo, observo anonadado como tomas con fuerza una de mis manos, la envuelves con tus suaves palmas para después gritarme con una voz desesperada, al tiempo que me miras con unos ojos embargados de dolor:

— ¡No, por favor! Yo… solo… Vamos a quedarnos un rato más aquí, por favor…

Suplicas con una voz herida, tus ojos se entrecierran con dolor, me parece que estás haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener tus lágrimas. Puedo entender el motivo de tu reacción, volver a tu casa significa ver a la persona que amas con alguien más. No te culpo por querer postergar lo más posible ese momento, de haber estado en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Al sentir como apoyo mi otra mano sobre las tuyas, levantas tu mirada con asombro para apreciar incrédula la enorme y dulce sonrisa que tanto me esfuerzo en mostrarte para tranquilizarte.

— Está bien, solo hay que regresar antes de que anochezca ¿de acuerdo?

Tardas un poco en responder, pero para mí alivio aceptas mi condición mostrando esa enorme y radiante sonrisa que comienzo a adorar. Dororo, poder ver esa enorme sonrisa adornando tu rostro hace que valga la pena cualquier sacrificio, ese día pude entenderlo.

Tras avisarle a Mio paseamos un rato más. Eres una chica obediente y no te gusta hacer sentir mal a tu prima, por lo cual cumples tu promesa y antes de que se haga más tarde abordamos el metro para regresar a tu casa.

Conforme llegamos al departamento te noto mucho más seria e intranquila, no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en mi corazón al pensar en los difíciles momentos que deberás atravesar cuando llegues con Mio y mi hermano. Antes de llegar a las escaleras te volteas con gran rapidez a verme, de nueva cuenta, apenas puedo reaccionar para detenerme también.

— Aguarda…—Me dices con un tono misterioso—.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Te pregunto confundido—.

Comienzas a esculcar tus bolsillos para después tenderme una mano. La abres lentamente y en tu palma puedo apreciar una brillante púa negra con la impresión de la cara de Hello Kitty.

— ¿Y esa púa? —Vuelvo a preguntar más confundido que antes—.

—Es un regalo por lo que hiciste el día de hoy por mí. —Aclaras con una enorme sonrisa—. Esta púa es para ti, para que puedas usarla al tocar el bajo.

— Pero… ¿por qué de Hello Kitty? —Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos con fastidio—.

— Tienes un lapicero de Hello Kitty, por eso supuse que te gustaría tener una púa de Hello Kitty.

— ¡Mi lapicero de Hello Kitty no es cualquier lapicero, es una edición especial! —Exclamo sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojar, mi corazón late velozmente al escucharte reír en voz baja—¡No sé si te fijaste bien, pero es un lapicero de la Hello Kitty versión punk!

— No tiene nada de malo que Hello Kitty te guste. —Opinas con una mueca burlona, ocasionando que mi vergüenza aumente—.

— ¡Solo me gusta la Hello Kitty versión punk! ¡Las demás no me interesan!

— Si claro, lo que tu digas. —Te sigues burlando con sarcasmo—. Si no quieres la púa, puedo tirarla.

Haces ademan de tirarla, por lo cual me apresuro y te la quito hábilmente de tu mano. La sostengo con fuerza y la guardo en mi bolsillo. Esa púa se convertiría en uno de mis tesoros más preciados, tanto que aun la guardo entre mis cosas.

— Como si fuera a rechazarla por una razón tan tonta. Si es un regalo tuyo, no puedo hacerlo.

Desvío la vista en un intento por fingir indiferencia después de haber dicho eso sin querer, de reojo puedo apreciar cómo me dedicas una mirada llena de asombro. Aunque parece que no puedes creer mi respuesta, segundos después me respondes con una radiante sonrisa y una voz dulce:

— Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. En verdad lo aprecio mucho Cangre… Es decir… Tahomaru.

No puedo creer lo que acaban de escuchar mis oídos ¿en verdad me llamaste por mi nombre? no es un sueño, ¿verdad? Lo que acaba de suceder es real. Sé que no es un sueño, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme como si en verdad estuviera en uno.

Dororo, tu sonrisa es hermosa, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. Mientras comemos un rico pastel entre los cuatro, y observo como desvías con dolor tu rostro al ver como Mio y Hyakkimaru ríen dulcemente el uno al lado del otro, una firme convicción se forma en mi mente. Dororo, no importa que pase, me esforzaré porque siempre haya una sonrisa en tu rostro, quiero que seas feliz, mereces serlo.

Rápidamente quito todas las fresas de mi pastel y las pongo sobre tu plato a un lado de tu rebanada, volteas a verme confundida sin comprender la situación.

— Te gustan las cosas dulces ¿no es así? Puedes comerte mis fresas, yo no las quiero.

Te muestro una pequeña pero amable sonrisa para convencerte. En realidad, era una mentira, adoro las fresas, pero era más grande mi deseo por hacerte feliz. Afortunadamente logro mi objetivo, tras escuchar mi explicación muestras esa brillante sonrisa la cual de inmediato ilumina mi corazón, no importa lo demás, solo quiero hacerte feliz.

Dororo ¿está bien si admito mis sentimientos por ti? No tiene caso seguirlos negando, ya es demasiado tarde. Sé que amas a mi hermano, pero, aunque es doloroso, su corazón ya lo ocupa otra persona. Dororo, déjame hacerte feliz y curar tu corazón. Sé que no debía hacerlo, sé que era un error y eso solo iba a complicar más las cosas, pero no pude evitarlo. Dororo, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Continuará


	15. El novio de mi prima

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 15

El novio de mi prima

Hyakkimaru fue mi tercer novio. Mis primeros dos novios los tuve en segundo y tercer año de secundaria respectivamente. Rompí con mi primer novio pues con el tiempo descubrimos que funcionábamos mejor como amigos, pasados unos meses la atracción que sentíamos el uno por el otro desapareció. Fue triste y decepcionante, pero con el tiempo eres capaz de comprender por qué las cosas no funcionan como tú quieres y que ese tipo de decisiones, aunque sean dolorosas son las mejores.

El caso con mi segundo novio fue mucho más complicado. También fui yo la que corté con él, no fue porque ya no lo amara o me hubiera sido infiel ¿era tal vez demasiado atrevido para mí? ¿o acaso era algo normal dada nuestra edad? Sin importar cual fuera la razón, me insistía hasta el cansancio para tener sexo conmigo, y por más que yo le decía que no me sentía lista aun o no deseaba hacerlo no dejaba de pedírmelo. Yo en verdad lo quería y deseaba estar con él, a pesar de esto no cedí. Aunque suene muy ingenuo, me gusta creer que no solo estuvo conmigo para eso, sin embargo, pasados unos meses y sin que dejara de insistir terminé nuestra relación.

Las cosas con Hyakkimaru, por otro lado, fueron muy diferentes. Puedo asegurar sinceramente que él fue una de las personas a las que más amé en mi vida. No me esperaba para nada su declaración después del evento de caridad, fue sumamente dulce.

Aun estando eufórica por lo bien que había salido nuestra primera presentación en vivo, Hyakkimaru tomó mi mano con inseguridad y me pidió hablar a solas conmigo. Una vez alejados de todos comenzó a agradecerme por mi apoyo, por haberme convertido en su vocalista y por ayudarlo a empezar a cumplir su sueño. No era necesario que me agradeciera, yo lo amaba, solo deseaba que fuera feliz, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por él.

Frente a mí, sus hermosos ojos caramelo me apreciaron con una dicha infinita, poder ver a Hyakkimaru tan emocionado me llenaba de alegría. Aun concentrada en esto me tomó por sorpresa cuando volvió a tomar mis manos. Bajé por unos segundos la vista al sentir el tacto, en cuanto me di cuenta de que tomaba mis manos mi corazón latió a toda velocidad. Por un breve momento comencé a preguntarme si estaba soñando, pero las palabras de Hyakkimaru me regresaron a la realidad de golpe:

— Mio… Estos días con la banda han sido maravillosos, nunca pensé que podría pasarme algo como esto. Sin embargo, gran parte de esto se debe a poder estar a tu lado cada día más, de poder tener más vivencias a tu lado. Me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo.

— Hyakkimaru…

Solo pude susurrar su nombre en voz baja a causa de la timidez que me invadió. Aferró más sus manos contras las mías al continuar hablando con voz titubeante:

— Estos momentos a tu lado me hicieron darme cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí. Mio…

Hizo una prolongada pausa a causa de los nervios. Era increíble, pero su rostro se veía aún más atractivo de lo que ya era con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Intentó sostenerme la mirada, pero le fue imposible, la bajó tímidamente y se mordió levemente su labio inferior. Pasados unos segundos pareció ganar confianza de nuevo y me miró a los ojos con un semblante mucho más seguro. Continuó hablando dejando su inseguridad atrás, lo hizo con una voz dulce y cariñosa:

— Me gustas mucho, Mio… Quiero salir contigo… Es decir… Quiero que seas mi novia.

A cualquier otra persona le podría parecer una declaración muy torpe y mala, pero para mí no lo fue, fue la declaración más dulce y tierna que hubiera recibido hasta el momento. Sentí unos enormes deseos de llorar pues no podía creer que lo que pasaba fuera real, sin embargo, junté fuerzas para no confundirlo con mis lágrimas.

Con una enorme felicidad invadiendo mi corazón le correspondí de inmediato para después recibir un tímido, pero ansioso beso, un beso que mis labios los sintieron como probar dulce miel. Una vez nuestros labios se separaron miré embelesada su cariñosa mirada, era tan tierno, su rostro estaba enteramente enrojecido. No pude contenerme más, estaba tan enamorada de él, me lancé a abrazarlo sin pensarlo. Este acto lo tomó por sorpresa por un momento, aun así, me correspondió y escuché como soltaba un tierno suspiro en mi oído.

Pasamos un momento más a solas antes de volver con los demás. Nos encaminamos hacia el pequeño auditorio tomados de la mano sin poder dejar de mirarnos con cariño. A pesar de lo feliz que me sentía, mi corazón dio un vuelco al distinguir la figura de Dororo a lo lejos junto con Tahomaru y Saburota. En cuanto me percaté de su presencia mi mano se soltó de inmediato de la Hyakkimaru, ocasionando que este me dedicara una mirada confundida.

— L-lo siento… Me da algo de pena enfrente de todos.

Le mentí esforzándome por sonreírle de la manera más natural que me era posible. En ese momento agradecí infinitamente que yo fuera la primera novia de Hyakkimaru y que él fuera tan inexperto para esa clase de situaciones. Creyó mi mentira al instante y tras mostrarme una dulce sonrisa continúo caminando sin volver a tomar mi mano.

Por supuesto fue una mentira, no me sentí capaz de llegar tomada de la mano de Hyakkimaru frente a Dororo. En ese momento era mi simple intuición, pero algo en mi interior me decía que ella también lo amaba, si nos veía juntos iba a ser sumamente doloroso para ella. Mi felicidad se desvaneció en cuanto caí en cuenta de esto, si mis suposiciones eran ciertas, entones iba a lastimar a mi prima de maneras inimaginables.

Al reunirnos con todos charlamos un poco acerca de la presentación. Pude darme cuenta al instante, no podía ser de otra manera pues conocía a mi prima como la palma de mi mano, Dororo se esforzaba por sonreír y mostrarse alegre, aun así, su mirada no podía mentirme, se sentía triste y herida.

Saburota estaba con su amigo Shiranui, y aunque insistió para que fuéramos a algún lugar juntos a celebrar decliné su invitación, alegando que me sentía muy cansada.

— Creo que lo mejor será que nos organicemos para ir otro día más temprano. —Recalcé con una sonrisa ante la mirada de reproche de Saburota—. Ya es bastante tarde y prefiero descansar.

Dororo y yo comenzamos a despedirnos de todos cuando la dulce voz de Hyakkimaru se escuchó:

— Ya es tarde. Mio, las acompañaré a su departamento.

En cuanto esas palabras fueron pronunciadas Dororo bajó la vista con semblante incómodo. Hyakkimaru era tan dulce y caballeroso, a pesar de que deseaba pasar más tiempo con él decliné su oferta pues no deseaba que mi prima se siguiera sintiendo mal. Me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo, por suerte lo logré tras prometerle que le avisaría por medio de mi móvil en cuanto llegáramos al departamento. Me alejé del lugar casi corriendo junto con Dororo para poder escapar lo más pronto posible de esa incómoda situación.

Por desgracia las cosas no mejoraron camino a casa. Mi amada prima y yo debíamos estar conversando alegremente en el metro de toda la experiencia de la primera presentación de Rainbow Tears pero no fue así. Dororo estuvo todo el camino con la vista baja sin pronunciar siquiera una palabra. Por mi parte tampoco fui capaz de hablar con ella sobre nada ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Acaso nos había visto? ¿Ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado entre nosotros? Eran miles de preguntas que cruzaban por mi cabeza pero que no me atrevía a hacerle.

Cuando bajamos del metro y nos dirigimos al departamento decidí que no podíamos seguir de esa manera. El comportamiento de Dororo me había confirmado que de alguna manera ella se había enterado de lo que había pasado y de que ella también amaba a Hyakkimaru, por lo cual no podíamos seguir así, pretendiendo que nada pasaba.

Me aterraba la idea, pero por nuestro bien debía hacerlo, debía afrontar a mi prima. Hyakkimaru y yo éramos novios, Dororo nos iba a ver juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, debía hablar con ella, sincerarnos, disculparme, cualquier cosa, pero no podía permitir que las cosas fueran así para siempre. Apenas cruzamos la puerta del departamento y la cerré tras de mí le solté la bomba sin rodeos:

— Dororo-chan… Hyakkimaru se me declaró esta noche.

Detuvo su caminar apenas escuchó mis palabras. Observé en silencio como aun dándome la espalda cerraba sus manos fuertemente en puños y me respondió con una voz forzada sin siquiera voltearse a verme:

— ¿E-en serio?

— Si…—Continué sintiendo una desagradable opresión en el pecho—. Obviamente le correspondí, los dos estamos en una relación ahora.

No contestó nada por unos segundos, segundos que a mí me parecieron eternos. Cuando finalmente fue capaz de mirarme de frente entrecerré mis ojos con dolor al ver la enorme y forzada sonrisa que me dedicaba:

— ¡Muchas felicidades, Mio nee! ¡Esto es maravilloso! Tu deseo se hizo realidad, me siento muy feliz por ti.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Le pregunté con inseguridad—.

— Claro, estoy muy feliz por ambos. —También su voz sonaba forzada—.

— Dororo-chan… ¿En serio está bien si me quedo con Hyakkimaru? —Insistí esta vez con un tono más duro—.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

— Porque tú también estás enamorada de él… ¿oh no?

Dororo abrió sus ojos de par en par, al tiempo que sus labios temblaron levemente. Nos miramos en silencio, nadie fue capaz de decir nada, sentí una tensión terrible en la pequeña entrada del departamento, era como un desagradable escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda. La respuesta de Dororo me sorprendió, soltó una fuerte y despreocupada carcajada

— ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Hyakkimaru? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan disparatadas, Mio nee? ¿Acaso de tus doramas cursis? Claro que no, Hyakkimaru es demasiado extraño para mi gusto. Lo quiero y aprecio mucho, pero solo como un amigo, nada más.

Antes de poder decir algo más se acercó rápidamente hacia mí atrapándome en un cálido abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Ustedes dos deben ser felices juntos ¿de acuerdo? Solo preocúpate de eso, lo demás no es importante.

Lo sé, conocía demasiado bien a mi prima como para adivinar que ese abrazo fue una excusa para tapar su rostro y que no viera como llorara. Apreté mis labios en un intento desesperado por tampoco llorar frente a ella. Antes de que mis lágrimas salieran correspondí su abrazo y respondí:

— Dororo-chan yo… Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero yo… Lo amo tanto, quiero estar con él, deseo tanto estar con él…

Años después, cuando nuestras heridas ya no dolían tanto, Dororo y yo fuimos capaces de hablar de todo lo que pasó ese día con mucha más calma que en ese momento. Ambas sabíamos que nos mentíamos mutuamente y que solo lo hacíamos buscando el bienestar de la otra. Era imposible, ya no podíamos seguir fingiendo que estábamos bien. Sin decir nada más Dororo se alejó de mí rápidamente deseándome las buenas noches y se encerró en su habitación, yo también lo hice sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esa noche ninguna de las dos pudimos dormir. Por mi parte lloré tendidamente en la cama de mi habitación al pensar en lo mucho que había lastimado a Dororo siendo egoísta y aceptando los sentimientos de Hyakkimaru. Mi amada prima, por otro lado, lloró durante toda la noche por su amor no correspondido.

* * *

Después de que Hyakkimaru rompiera mi corazón me esforcé lo más posible porque mi vida continuara lo más normal que se pudiera, pero me fue imposible. Me lastimaba demasiado verlos, por este motivo opté por dejar de ir a los ensayos e intentar estar fuera de casa cuando sabía que Mio y Hyakkimaru iban a estar juntos.

De vez en cuando Mio me preguntaba si no iba a volver a los ensayos, solo podía mentirle con excusas de muchas tareas o tener que estudiar. Todo tendría que salir bien de esa manera, si no los veía sería capaz de vivir de una manera tranquila sin lastimarme, sin embargo, de alguna manera, Hyakkimaru siempre se las arreglaba para seguir incrustado en mi corazón. Que se negara a abandonar mi amistad era algo que simplemente no me dejaba avanzar. Unas semanas después de lo del evento de caridad recibí un mensaje suyo por LINE.

* * *

Hyakkimaru: Hola, pequeña Dororo (^-^)ゝ

Dororo: Hola

Hyakkimaru: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?

Dororo: Bien.

Hyakkimaru: ¿En serio?

Dororo: Si.

Hyakkimaru: ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

Dororo: ¿Por qué crees que te miento?

Hyakkimaru: Tiene ya bastante tiempo que no vienes a los ensayos y me preocupé por ti.

Dororo: He estado algo enferma de gripa, eso es todo.

Hyakkimaru: Que mal ¿ya has ido con el doctor?

Dororo: Si, ya estoy tomando medicamento.

Hyakkimaru: Excelente. Se una buena niña y sigue tomando tu medicamento ¿de acuerdo? Espero te recuperes pronto para que regreses a los ensayos. En unos días más tendremos nuestra primera presentación en un bar live y sería excelente que nuestra fan número uno nos diera ánimos (─‿─)

Dororo: De acuerdo… lo haré…

Hyakkimaru: Cuídate mucho por favor, nos vemos d(^^*)

* * *

— "Hyakkimaru tonto, eres un tonto…"—Repetí una y mil veces para mí misma mientras veía como mis propias lágrimas caían en la pantalla de mi móvil, justo encima de la conversación de LINE— "¿Cómo podré olvidarme de ti si sigues siendo tan dulce conmigo? Solo déjame, pretende que ya no existo por favor…"

Las cosas solo empeoraron al día siguiente. Cuando Mio llegó al departamento después del ensayo y me dirigí a ella para saludarla me preguntó en un tono sospechoso:

— Dororo-chan ¿estás enferma de gripa?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Respondí enarcando una ceja—.

— Hyakkimaru dijo que se lo escribiste ayer por LINE.

— Ah sí…—Me apresuré en fingir una voz rasposa y toser un pocog—. Es solo un poco de gripa.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que te lleve con el doctor?

— No, tranquila, no debes preocuparte, en serio. —Sonreí con nerviosismo—. Solo debo tomar muchos líquidos, reposar y estaré como nueva.

Mio me sostuvo una preocupada mirada por un breve momento, solo pude seguir fingiendo una sonrisa. Estoy segura que ella no se tragó mi mentira, pero decidió desistir para no incomodarme más. Cambió a un semblante más relajado para después esculcar su mochila y sacar de ella un paquete el cual me lo acercó.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté mirándolo con interés—.

— Es de parte de Hyakkimaru, me pidió que te lo entregara…

Con algo de inseguridad tomé la caja en las manos de Mio. El paquete estaba envuelto en un papel con diversos dibujos de arcoíris. Cuando lo abrí apenas y me las pude arreglar para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Dentro del paquete había una canasta que contenía diversos chocolates y golosinas, así como pastillas de miel y algunas bebidas pequeñas que contenían vitamina C. En un extremo de la canasta se encontraba un pequeño llavero de un gato negro hecho de tela. Debajo de este llavero había una pequeña tarjeta, al tomarla leí lo que estaba escrito en ella con la letra de Hyakkimaru: "Recupérate pronto".

— L-lo siento yo… Recordé una tarea urgente que debo hacer, vendré en un momento más para comer.

Apenas y me las pude arreglar para decir esto y correr a encerrarme en mi habitación pues las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Una vez cerré la puerta dejé el dulce obsequio de Hyakkimaru en mi escritorio y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

— Hyakkimaru tonto, eres un tonto. —Repetí sin poder dejar de apreciar su hermoso obsequio—. Eres cruel y ni siquiera te das cuenta de eso… ¿Cómo podré olvidarte si eres tan dulce conmigo?

La mentira de mi gripa no iba a poder ser creíble por más días, motivo por el cual me vi obligada a inventar otra excusa. Logré escapar de los ensayos utilizando el pretexto de que tenía muchas tareas que hacer o que debía estudiar para los exámenes próximos. Aun me arrepiento de no haber podido animar a la banda en esa etapa tan importante para ellos, comenzaron a tener diversas presentaciones en vivo y poco a poco a ser más conocidos en la escena indie. Una parte de mí se moría de ganas de continuar viendo sus ensayos, pero la sola idea de ver a Mio y Hyakkimaru juntos carcomía mi corazón con desolación.

También intentaba salir de casa cuando Hyakkimaru iba a visitar a Mio, por desgracia no siempre podía hacerlo. En ese inter la invitación de Tahomaru de ir con él a pasear por Akihabara me tomó en completo por sorpresa. No esperaba que él fuera a comportarse de esa manera tan dulce y amable conmigo, sin embargo, fue un gesto que agradecí infinitamente y que me hizo tomarle mucha más estima que antes ya que en verdad me ayudó a recuperar un poco de mi ánimo.

Los días intentando huir de esa dolorosa situación continuaron pasando. Ya habiendo pasado más de un mes desde que Mio y Hyakkimaru comenzaron su relación, ocurriría algo inesperado, algo que me haría cambiar mi forma de pensar y comportarme ante esa triste situación.

Hyakkimaru podía ser una persona distraída, era indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo ante cualquier cosa que no tuviera a la música de por medio y sin duda las relaciones sociales no eran para nada su fuerte, sin embargo, no era para nada una persona predecible. Por mucho tiempo que ya llevaras de conocerlo su actuar o comportamiento de un momento a otro podía tomarte por sorpresa, y yo estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Salí de la escuela, llegué a comprar algunas cosas para la comida de ese día y me dirigí a casa como de costumbre. Al doblar la esquina del complejo de departamentos me paré en seco y contuve al aliento al ver a lo lejos quien se encontraba sentado al final de las escaleras: era Hyakkimaru. Como era común, el apuesto guitarrista se encontraba soñando despierto, miraba al cielo mientras escuchaba música en su móvil por medio de sus audífonos. Intenté darme media vuelta para huir, pero fue demasiado tarde, se percató de mi presencia y se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse hacia mí.

— Hola pequeña Dororo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

— Ah… hola, Hyakkimaru.

Lo saludé torpemente desviando mi vista, sintiendo como si un cuchillo se clavara en mi corazón. Me di cuenta que era la primera vez que volvíamos a estar solos desde lo sucedido en el evento de caridad, cosa que solo me hizo sentirme más triste e incómoda.

— Por lo que veo hiciste las compras después de salir de clases ¿verdad? —Continuó con una cariñosa sonrisa mirando las bolsas en mis manos—. Seguro están pesadas, déjame ayudarte.

Se acercó más a mí por lo que di algunos pasos hacia atrás para mantener mi distancia, le respondí con una voz fría:

— No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo sola… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mio hoy trabaja hasta tarde, no vas a encontrarla en casa ahora.

Hyakkimaru me dedicó una mirada confundida al escuchar la rudeza en mi voz, sin embargo, me respondió con serenidad:

— Lo sé… Quedé de pasar por ella hoy a recogerla en su trabajo, sin embargo, dado que ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verte pensé que estaría bien si venía a visitarte primero ¿Qué tal si la espero en el departamento junto contigo? Ya sabes, como lo hacíamos antes.

Hyakkimaru quería que las cosas continuaran igual, pero ya era imposible, su sola presencia me lastimaba. Era tanto mi dolor que cuando menos me di cuenta comenzó a convertirse en resentimiento, ocasionando que a pesar de que me seguía sonriendo amigablemente le respondiera con rudeza.

— Lo siento, hoy no puedo, estoy muy ocupada. —Comencé a caminar y pasé a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo—. Quedé de ir a casa de mi amiga Okowa a estudiar, solo vine al departamento por unas cosas y me iré de nuevo. Nos vemos luego.

Apenas di unos cuantos pasos por las escaleras cuando por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos escuché a Hyakkimaru hablarme con una voz preocupada y triste:

— Dororo… ¿acaso estás molesta conmigo?

Mi respiración se acortó al escucharlo. Sabía que ya no podía huir, me vi obligada a responderle, pero como aún me sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos le respondí aun dándole la espalda.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Últimamente siento que te comportas muy fría conmigo, has dejado de ir a los ensayos, hasta tus mensajes en LINE se sienten diferentes, es como si… como si me evitaras… es como si me odiaras.

Su voz se escuchó mucho más triste que antes, al darme cuenta de esto finalmente me volví a verlo encontrándome con su rostro mirándome con angustia. El dolor por su amor no correspondido desapareció para dar paso a un dolor aún más profundo en mi alma, el dolor de saber que mi comportamiento lo había lastimado.

No fui capaz de responderle nada, solo atiné bajar la vista en un intento por ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Dándose cuenta de esto Hyakkimaru continuó hablando, esta vez mostrando una pequeña pero triste sonrisa:

— Yo sé que a veces soy muy torpe… No soy una persona muy sociable y el tratar con las personas a mi alrededor sin duda no es uno de mis fuertes, es por eso que a menudo cometo muchos errores al intentar convivir con los demás… Es por esta razón que, si te lastimé de alguna manera, te ofrezco una sincera disculpa, Dororo. Eres una persona muy valiosa en mi vida, por eso no me gustaría que te alejaras de mí.

* * *

Hyakkimaru, demostrabas tan poco tus sentimientos que hasta ese día fui consciente de los profundos sentimientos que tenías por mí. Claro, amabas a Mio, sin embargo, aunque fuera de una manera diferente también me amabas a mí.

Tras escucharte decir esas palabras y debido a mi asombro fui capaz de levantar mi mirada. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y nos miramos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Te miré con dolor y nostalgia mezclados, por tu parte no dejaste de mostrarme una triste y tímida sonrisa, a pesar de que tus ojos demostraban una enorme sensación de preocupación.

Saber que no me amabas de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía me dolía de una manera terrible, a pesar de esto, aunque lo creía imposible, este dolor se vio opacado por la tristeza de saber que mi frialdad hacia ti te había lastimado. No podía hacerlo Hyakkimaru, no soportaba verte triste, saber que te había hecho sentir de esa manera me destrozaba el alma debido a lo mucho que te amaba.

— No se trata de nada de eso, no te preocupes. —Te respondí finalmente mostrándote una enorme sonrisa—. He estado muy ocupada últimamente, eso es todo.

Mi corazón se embargó de ternura al apreciar como tu sonrisa cambió a una dulce al escuchar mi respuesta. No podía seguir huyendo, dándome cuenta de esto continué hablando:

— ¡Oh! Pero que torpe soy. Acabo de recordar que más bien era hasta el día de mañana que iría a estudiar con Okowa… ¿Ves? Te lo dije, estoy tan ocupada que ya no sé ni en qué día vivo.

Fingí hablar con ironía y me di un pequeño golpe en mi frente con la palma de mi mano como para regañarme a mí misma, al ver esto reíste un poco en voz baja. Hyakkimaru, eras cruel, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podías darte cuenta. Tu propia risa era la cura al mismo dolor que tú mismo provocabas. Quería verte aún más feliz, quería seguir a tu lado, por eso te dije con una voz animosa:

— A final de cuentas si estoy desocupada… Vamos, esperemos a Mio en el departamento.

— Si, muchas gracias.

Respondiste aumentando la sonrisa en tu rostro. Al acercarte a mí tomaste rápidamente las bolsas de mis manos para poder ayudarme, y tras dedicarme una amable mirada subiste las escaleras delante de mí. Las horas pasaron en el departamento mientras seguimos charlando alegremente, hablamos de un montón de cosas, me contaste de sus presentaciones en vivo e incluso me ayudaste una vez más con mis tareas.

Ese día me di cuenta que a pesar de la tristeza de verte al lado de Mio, tu ausencia me hacía sentir incluso más triste. Mio llegó de trabajar, y aunque al principio se mostró sumamente sorprendida de vernos juntos esperándola como lo hicimos tantas veces antes, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a regresar a la normalidad.

Mio te invitó a quedarte a cenar, tras esa deliciosa cena tocaste nuevamente tu guitarra para enseñarnos a Mio y a mí, tus personas favoritas, la nueva melodía que componías. Mientras te escuché tocar y como Mio entonaba tu canción en voz baja pude reflexionar de todo lo acontecido en los últimos días.

Hyakkimaru, yo te amaba, verte con Mio me dolía como no podías imaginar. Intenté odiarte y repudiarte en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo, por más que lo intenté nunca pude hacerlo, y fue hasta ese día que me esperaste en el departamento para poder verme que pude comprender lo injusta que había sido contigo.

¿Por qué odiarte? Yo fui la inocente niña que me ilusioné y confundí tu amabilidad con algo más, solo fui yo la que se atrevió a ver más allá de la profunda amistad que nos unía. A pesar del dolor, ese día pude darme cuenta de que no me arrepentía de amarte, no podía odiar lo que sentía por ti.

Hyakkimaru, tu sanaste mi corazón con tu música y amabilidad, gracias a tu compañía fue mucho más sencillo para mí el superar el sufrimiento por la muerte de mis padres. Llenaste mi mundo de color de nuevo, y todo eso fue gracias a los dulces sentimientos que despertarse en mi aquejado corazón.

Esa noche tomé una difícil decisión, pero sin duda, en ese momento estaba segura de que era lo mejor, aun ahora todavía lo creo. No iba a repudiar más mis sentimientos por ti, más bien iba a transformarlos, me esforzaría por convertir ese profundo amor por ti en una sincera amistad.

Tú eras el novio de mi prima, Mio y tú siempre lucían tan felices juntos ¿Quién era yo para entrometerme en esa felicidad? Hyakkimaru, te amaba tanto, y también amaba tanto a mi prima que yo solo deseaba verlos felices, querían que fueran dichosos juntos sin importar lo demás, incluso a pesar de mis sentimientos por ti era algo que deseaba con intensidad.

¿Puedes recordarlo? Estoy segura que lo haces a la perfección. A partir de ese día, y debido a mi firme convicción nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. Logramos encontrar estabilidad en nuestras vidas durante mucho tiempo más, los cuatro participantes de esta extraña comedia romántica lo logramos, sin embargo, en ese momento no podía ni imaginar lo mucho que la propia decisión que había tomado iba a cambiar las cosas en el futuro.

Todo iba a cambiar, tú Hyakkimaru, que eras como una fuerte marea que arrasaba con todo a su paso cambiarías todo de nuevo unos meses después. De nueva cuenta volverías a mover todo mi mundo, eso pasaría cuando comenzara a cursar el segundo año de secundaria.

Continuará


	16. Un nuevo verano

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 16

Un nuevo verano

Mi primer año como estudiante de secundaria fue una montaña rusa de emociones. En primer lugar, pasé por el espantoso dolor de perder a mis amados padres, un dolor tan terrible que no se lo desearía ni siquiera a alguien a quien odiara.

Después de esta pesadilla que me quebrantó el alma vino un hermoso sentimiento, me enamoré por primera vez. Por desgracia, este tan ansiado amor vendría acompañado por dolor también pues mi primer amor resultó no ser correspondido.

A pesar de esto, irónicamente el sentimiento del amor me hacía ser feliz. Aunque era un amor no recíproco, o al menos, no de la manera que yo deseaba, resultó ser la misma cura para todo mi dolor. Creo que la persona a la que yo amaba era el principal motivo de esto. Era un joven tan dulce y maravilloso que con el simple hecho de estar a mi lado me hacía feliz, alejaba la tristeza y el dolor de mi corazón.

El tiempo cura todas las heridas, si, lo sé, esa es una frase muy gastada y cliché, pero hasta que pasas por este tipo de situaciones te das cuenta que estas frases existen por algo, yo era el mejor ejemplo de eso.

Poder ver a Hyakkimaru solo como un amigo fue algo que me costó mucho tiempo lograr, pero pude hacerlo pasados unos meses. Después de eso, estar a su lado junto con Mio resultaba mucho más sencillo, llegó un punto en el que incluso era hasta divertido.

Cuando me sentí lista regresé a los ensayos, salía con todos los de la banda de vez en cuando a pasear o comer algo, así como también paseaba a solas con Tahomaru, el cual con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en un amigo muy preciado. Pasó a convertirse en una especie de refugio para mí cuando de pronto mis sentimientos por Hyakkimaru me atacaban de nuevo.

El tiempo continuó pasando para bien, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comencé a cursar segundo de secundaria, Tahomaru pasó a segundo de preparatoria, Hyakkimaru y Mio lograron comenzar a cursar su último año como estudiantes de preparatoria, mientras que Saburota para sorpresa de todos logró graduarse de la preparatoria.

En cuanto a Rainbow Tears, todo iba viento en popa para ellos. Sus presentaciones en bares lives así como en diversos eventos de música al aire libre continuaron. Eran ya más que conocidos en la escena indie, incluso contaban con un modesto grupo de fans en diversas redes sociales.

Podía asegurar sinceramente que tras esos momentos difíciles era genuinamente feliz, estaba satisfecha con la vida que llevaba y por cómo estaban las cosas. Sin embargo, no todo puede permanecer igual para siempre, todo a mi alrededor comenzaría a cambiar a partir del verano en el que ya era estudiante de segundo grado de secundaria.

El primer gran cambio, para empezar, sucedió en mi cuerpo. Estábamos en las vacaciones de verano, Mio y yo regresamos durante estas a Iwate para descansar y estar con mis tíos.

— ¡Mio nee, Mio nee! —Grité entre asustada y emocionada saliendo del baño—.

— ¿Qué sucede, estás bien?

Me preguntó Mio dejando a un lado la revista de moda que leía para dirigirme una mirada preocupada. Hizo rápidamente un lugar a su lado cuando me vio subirme a su cama de un gran salto. Me acerqué hasta su oído para susurrarle con algo de timidez:

— Estaba en el baño y finalmente sucedió… Por fin me llegó mi primer período…

— ¡Oh, Dororo-chan!

Mio me miró con ternura, acto seguido me atrapó en un cariñoso abrazo, ocasionando que un dulce calor se apoderara de mi pecho, le correspondí de inmediato sintiendo también como el estómago se me contraía a causa de los nervios de esta nueva etapa en mi vida. Pasados unos segundos mi dulce prima se separó de mí para mirarme a los ojos con seriedad.

— Por una parte, debo felicitarte, a partir de este momento ya eres toda una señorita, estás creciendo tan rápido. Aun así, por otro debo compadecerte, te esperan incomodidades y cólicos.

Dijo esto último haciendo una mueca de desagrado, como si de un momento a otro le hubieran venido a la cabeza los recuerdos de todos los cólicos que le habían dado desde que tuvo su primer período a los doce años.

— Bueno, supongo que seremos compañeras en el dolor desde este momento.

Ambas nos reímos de mi broma para después comenzar a charlar mientras nos tendíamos en la cama de su habitación, toda la plática obviamente giró en torno a este "maravilloso" suceso.

Sabía que era muy común que a partir de los once o doce años las mujeres tuviéramos nuestro primer período, cuando pasé esa edad y vi que nada había pasado conmigo no pude evitarme sentirme un tanto ansiosa y preocupada. Eso fue, por un lado, por otra parte, también me sentí un tanto triste al ver como los cuerpos de mis compañeras de clases cambiaban y yo seguía con mi cuerpo y facciones infantiles, llegué a sentirme incluso hasta humillada en ciertas ocasiones.

Por esa razón, es obvio suponer que la pubertad me llegó de golpe al tener mi primer período a los catorce años. Fue gracioso y confuso, todos estos cambios se dieron de repente en mí durante las vacaciones de verano. Me veía en el espejo y hasta me resultaba difícil de creer que la que se veía en el reflejo era yo.

Había crecido en estatura, mis caderas se habían ensanchado y mis pechos habían aumentado su tamaño, hasta mi cara me parecía mucho menos infantil ahora. La niña Dororo se había ido para darle paso a una jovencita que lucía ahora mucho más elegante y refinada, en verdad mi cuerpo se había convertido en el de una señorita de la noche a la mañana.

— "Quiero volver ya a clases para contarle todo a Okowa. —Pensé con emoción sin poder dejar de verme en el espejo—. Seguramente se emocionará por mí y Saru de seguro se asustará. Apuesto a que Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru ni siquiera podrán reconocerme."

Reí para mis adentros imaginando sus rostros de asombro al ver los cambios en mí. Finalmente desvié la vista del espejo para concentrarme en la ventana de mi habitación y perderme observando el cielo. Estar de vacaciones sin duda era genial, pero una parte de mí extrañaba mucho Tokio y a todos mis amigos, quería que los días pasaran rápido para poder estar con ellos de nuevo.

— "Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hyakkimaru ahora…"

* * *

Tras acabar con las compras en el supermercado y volver a casa me dirigí a la cocina para dejar todas las bolsas con los víveres. Al entrar pude ver a Hyakkimaru mirando atentamente a una pared.

— Ya volví, hermano. —Lo saludé con la voz un poco cansada a causa de estar cargando todas las bolsas—.

— Bienvenido de vuelta. —Me respondió volviéndose a verme y acercándose a mí—. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

— Gracias.

Habiendo dejado todas las bolsas sobre una de las mesas de la cocina nos íbamos a disponer a guardar todos los víveres cuando de pronto dos sirvientas entraron a la cocina. La joven mucama nos dijo con una dulce voz:

— Amo Hyakkimaru, amo Tahomaru, por favor, déjenos eso a nosotros.

Sin pedir siquiera nuestra opinión las dos sirvientas comenzaron a guardar las cosas, ocasionado que Hyakkimaru soltara un bufido de fastidio y se alejara de ellas para dirigirse de nuevo a la pared que observaba minutos antes.

— Hermano, no te molestes, ellas solo hacen su trabajo. —Puntualicé con voz baja—.

— Lo sé, no estoy molesto con ellas. —Me respondió distraídamente mientras tomaba un plumón color rojo de un pequeño pintarrón pegado con imanes en el enorme refrigerador—. Me molesta esa necesidad del idiota de nuestro padre de tener sirvientes que hagan todo por nosotros y nos conviertan en unos inútiles.

— Comprendo lo que dices. —Continué con una triste sonrisa—. Pero los sirvientes nos ayudaron mucho durante la enfermedad de mamá, debemos estar agradecidos por eso.

— Supongo tienes razón. —Mi hermano mayor relajó su semblante—. A veces quisiera poder ser más sensible y paciente como tú, Taho.

— No es para tanto.

Respondí con voz fuerte y avergonzada, nunca sabía cómo reaccionar cuando mi admirado hermano mayor me halagaba. Al ver mi reacción Hyakkimaru río en voz baja con ternura para después dirigirse con el plumón a la interesante pared. Al fijar mi vista a ese lugar pude darme cuenta que no era la pared lo que veía, sino a un calendario colgado ahí.

Con el plumón rojo Hyakkimaru marcó una enorme X, tachando el día en el cual nos encontrábamos. Miré el resto del calendario con atención para encontrarme con que había marcado un día en especial con un circulo, haciendo memoria me di cuenta que ese día en cuestión era el día en que terminaban las vacaciones y regresábamos a la preparatoria.

— Hermano ¿Por qué marcas los días que pasan con X? —Pregunté con interés acercándome a él—.

— Estoy contando los días que faltan para regresar de vacaciones. —Respondió con tranquilidad—.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco? —Exclamé confundido—¿Quién quiere que se terminen las vacaciones?

— No se trata de regresar de vacaciones, sino de…

— ¿Cómo están mis amados hombrecitos?

Escuchamos una dulce voz a nuestras espaldas, al voltearnos pudimos encontrarnos con la cariñosa mirada de nuestra madre en la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Madre!

— ¡Mamá!

Grité seguido de Hyakkimaru para ir hacia ella y abrazarla. Cuando Hyakkimaru la abrazaba la miré con un infinito cariño. Cada día que estaba a nuestro lado sin duda era como un milagro, había tenido su última dosis de quimioterapia hace poco más de tres meses y con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos recibimos la noticia de que el cáncer había desparecido. Después de un tiempo de descanso había regresado a ejercer su trabajo como veterinaria para alegría de todos sus pacientes.

Aun le faltaba recuperar algo de peso y su hermoso cabello crecía lentamente, ahora lo tenía a la altura de los hombros. Sin embargo, yo pensaba que así se le seguía viendo igual de hermoso a como lo usaba cuando lo tenía largo.

Madre había regresado de trabajar, por instrucciones del doctor no podía consultar tantas horas como antes por lo cual regresaba más temprano a casa. Abrimos la bolsa de manjus que había comprado en el supermercado para sentarnos en la cocina a comerlos y conversar.

Siempre era así, cuando estábamos los tres juntos una sensación de paz y felicidad me invadía, todo era mucho mejor cuando él no se encontraba cerca. Por desgracia, por más que siempre le sugeríamos a mamá irnos los tres juntos no aceptaba, al parecer le temía demasiado a ese endemoniado hombre con trajes de oficina elegantes como para abandonarlo.

La alegría de ese momento de madre e hijos se vio interrumpido cuando otra sirvienta entró en la cocina y le dijo a madre con una voz monótona, casi como la de un robot:

— Señora Kagemitsu, el amo Kagemitsu acaba de llamar. Dice que podrá estar en casa unos cuantos días, llegará en unas horas más.

Nuestra alegre conversación cesó en cuanto la sirvienta pronunció esas palabras. Madre bajó la mirada tensando sus labios, mi hermano mayor por su parte desvió la mirada con furia y cerró sus manos en puños en la mesa.

— Muchas gracias…

Susurró madre con un nudo en la garganta. Permanecimos en silencio por un largo rato, solo pude bajar la vista sintiendo una desagradable opresión en el pecho. Finalmente, Hyakkimaru se levantó de la mesa y me dijo con tranquilidad:

— Vamos Taho… ¿no te apetece ir a la sala de ensayo a tocar un rato?

— ¿A la sala de ensayo? —Pregunté consternado sin poder comprender muy bien—.

— Si, ya sabes…—Continuó mi hermano mayor, mirándome a los ojos como tratando de darme a entender que solo dijera que si—. Para distraernos un rato, volveremos al anochecer.

Tras ver la mirada de Hyakkimaru pude comprender que se refería a que quería salir para no ver a padre.

— ¡Oh sí, claro! Vamos, hermano…

— Hyakki, Taho, yo... —Susurró madre con voz temblorosa—. Lo siento, en verdad siento ser tan cobarde, pero yo… No puedo dejarlo. Después de mi enfermedad, y de todo lo que hizo por mí, yo simplemente…

Las lágrimas de madre amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos. Hyakkimaru rápidamente se acercó a ella y depositó un dulce beso en su frente para después responderle con voz apacible:

— Está bien mamá, lo entendemos, nada de esto es tu culpa, no te preocupes. Sabemos que es mejor estar lejos de él para evitar cualquier conflicto, después de todo, entre más lejos estemos de él será mejor.

Por mi parte le di un beso en la mejilla para despedirme, diciéndole que volveríamos al anochecer. Las cosas no debían ser así, eso lo sabía a la perfección. Una familia normal debía sentirse feliz al saber que el padre regresaba de su ocupado trabajo para estar un rato con ellos, pero en nuestro caso no era así. Que padre estuviera en casa era sinónimo de maltratos, gritos y desesperación para nosotros y para nuestra querida madre.

Padre amaba estar con madre, eso lo sabíamos muy bien, era por esa razón que Hyakkimaru y yo optábamos por desaparecer lo más posible para dejarlos a solas. Fue doloroso al principio, pero queríamos tanto a mamá que hacíamos esto buscando su bienestar.

Nos dirigimos a Shibuya en el metro cuando recordé algo de pronto y se lo dije a mi hermano mayor:

— No terminaste de decírmelo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo del calendario en la cocina.

— Ah sí…

— ¿Por qué quieres volver a clases?

— No se trata de volver a clases, nadie quiere volver a clases, estudiar es aburrido…

— ¿Entonces…?

— Estoy contando los días que faltan para que Mio y Dororo regresen a Tokio.

Aclaró Hyakkimaru volviendo la vista al frente, mostrando una pequeña pero enternecida sonrisa.

— Ya veo, ahora entiendo… ¿Sabes? Yo también quiero que regresen ya.

Opiné sin poder evitar sonreír tiernamente al recordar a la ahora hermosa jovencita de catorce años, quien era la dueña de mis suspiros. Hyakkimaru me hizo salir de mi ensoñación al responderme:

— Todo es muy aburrido cuando Dororo no anda por aquí, y deseo ver a Mio de nuevo para estar a su lado. Espero que los días pasen rápido para estar de nuevo junto a mis dos personas favoritas.

Debía sentirme feliz pero no fue así, una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón al escuchar sus palabras. Siempre era así, para él nunca era solo Mio, a pesar de que ella era su novia no la mencionaba solo a ella, de alguna u otra forma Dororo siempre estaba involucrada en su corazón y en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, Hyakkimaru nunca parecía percatarse de esto. Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si algún día se daba cuenta del lazo tan especial que parecía compartir con Dororo.

* * *

Mio río con ternura cuando repartí cortos besos por toda su cara al despedirme de ella en la entrada de la preparatoria. Lo primero que hice durante el descanso fue buscarla, en verdad la había extrañado mucho durante las vacaciones de verano, y ahora al despedirnos pues debía dirigirse a su trabajo de medio tiempo sentí la necesidad de darle alguna muestra de cariño para demostrárselo.

— Entonces… ¿pasarás hoy a recogerme al trabajo? —Me preguntó mirándome con ensoñación—.

— Si, pasaré por ti y después te llevaré a ese restaurante de ramen que tanto te gusta. —Respondí sujetando sus manos con cariño—. Hoy sales a las cinco ¿verdad?

— Así es. Muy bien, entonces te esperaré ahí, Hyakkimaru. —Mio se acercó a mí para darme un corto pero dulce beso en mis labios—¿Irás a visitar a Dororo?

— Si, la esperaré en el departamento para charlar un rato.

— Excelente, estoy segura que le dará mucho gusto verte. Entonces nos vemos al rato.

Se despidió de mí con un gesto de la mano para darse media vuelta y dirigirse al autobús. Una vez se alejó de mi vista no perdí tiempo y también tomé mi camino para ir al departamento de Mio y Dororo, deseaba saludar a mi pequeña amiga después de dejar de verla durante las vacaciones de verano.

Desde que comenzó a cursar el segundo grado de secundaria Dororo decidió entrar al club de artes plásticas de su escuela, tomó esta decisión debido a que ya no solo deseaba dibujar, de un día para otro le entraron las ganas de aprender a esculpir también. No tenía idea si el día de regreso de vacaciones tenía actividades del club, lo que ocasionaría que llegara más tarde a su casa. Aun así, no me importó, no me importaba esperarla un buen rato afuera del departamento, poder hablar con ella y pasar un buen rato juntos valía la pena la espera, no tenía ninguna duda de eso.

Llegué a mi lugar acostumbrado cerca del calentón a un lado de las escaleras y me dispuse a sentarme para esperarla. Era un buen día con un clima agradable, para hacer más amena la espera decidí escuchar música en mi móvil. Me sentía de buen humor, por esta razón creí que escuchar a Queen era lo apropiado.

Entré a la carpeta de mi lista de reproducción que contenía toda su discografía y apreté el botón de aleatorio para reproducirla. Cerré los ojos mientras "Killer Queen" comenzó a sonar, dejando que la impresionante voz de Freddie Mercury penetrara en mis oídos. Me sentía tan completo cuando tocaba o escuchaba música, la sensación que me transmitía suponía era igual a lo que experimentaba un adicto cuando se inyectaba heroína, era como una droga para mí.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras seguía escuchando a Queen, tenía ya casi una hora esperando cuando una fuerte y animosa voz se escuchó a un lado de mí, una voz que hizo a mi corazón saltar de alegría.

— Y así es como se terminan las vacaciones de verano… toda una tragedia, ¿verdad?

— Dororo…

La llamé con cariño para de inmediato detener la música y voltearme a verla. Al hacerlo y observarla de frente me fue imposible no quedarme paralizado de la impresión dado lo que vi. En verdad estaba muy cambiada, para empezar, había crecido en estatura, ya no se veía para nada como una niña como antes, al parecer la pubertad la había visitado durante las vacaciones de verano. Su cuerpo era ahora el de una señorita, razón por la cual no pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza.

Piernas más largas, caderas más anchas y aunque no quise, no pude evitar dejar mi mirada fija en sus pechos al notar como estos también habían crecido. Rápidamente cerré mis ojos y volteé mi rostro al darme cuenta de esto, de la nada llegaron recuerdos a mi cabeza de Dororo gritando: "acosador, pervertido" de cuando la conocí. No quería ser un acosador, pervertido, y menos con ella que era tan preciada para mí.

— ¿Qué pasa Hyakkimaru, porque te quedas callado? —La escuché preguntarme con una voz extraña, sonaba como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de reírse—.

— N-no, no pasa nada, lo siento. Es que me quedé viendo tus… Ah, es decir, me quedé asombrado de lo mucho que creciste durante las vacaciones.

Pude responder logrando hacer esos extraños nervios a un lado. Me las arreglé para verla a los ojos e ignorar lo demás. Al encontrarse con mi mirada Dororo me sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a mí, quedando a tan solo centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Verdad que es impresionante? ¡Mira! —Colocó la palma de su mano en su cabeza para después dirigirla con un movimiento recto de su brazo hacia mí, demostrando que ahora me llegaba a la altura del pecho— ¿Recuerdas como antes te llegaba al abdomen? ¡Pues ahora te llego al pecho! —Se cruzó de brazos y continuó con un tono engreído—: Después de esto, Tahomaru ya no podrá volver a decirme enana nunca más.

Me fue imposible no reír en voz baja y sonreír tiernamente al escucharla, siempre era así, Dororo siempre lograba sacarme más de una risa y sonrisa cuando estaba a su lado. Le di unas palmaditas en su cabeza sintiendo su sedoso cabello en la palma de mi mano.

— Así es. —Le respondí con ternura—. La pequeña Dororo ya no es tan pequeña.

Al escuchar mis palabras levantó la vista y me sonrió con dulzura. Se separó de mi caricia para después decirme:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hoy no vas a ver a Mio?

— Si, quedé de pasar por ella a su trabajo para después ir a comer algo. Como sale de trabajar a las cinco pensé que estaría bien venir a verte para hablar un rato.

— Ya veo, solo que…—Bajó un poco el tono de su voz—. Hoy quedé con Tahomaru para ir al cine en un rato más.

— Entiendo…

Mi voz salió extrañamente herida, ¿por qué me sentí decepcionado al saber que no podría pasar tiempo con ella tras dejar de verla por tantas semanas? Dororo pareció percatarse de esto pues de inmediato aclaró las cosas.

— Pero no iré aun con él, lo haré dentro de algunas horas más. Si quieres podemos charlar un rato mientras.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Si!

— Eso me gustaría mucho.

Nos sonreímos con dulzura el uno al otro sin poder dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Me gustaba ver los grandes ojos color chocolate de Dororo, me transmitían mucha paz cada vez que lo hacía. El silenció que nos invadió se vio interrumpido cuando de pronto el estómago de Dororo profirió un fuerte alarido de protesta. La avergonzada jovencita no pudo más que reír nerviosamente a causa de la vergüenza y excusarse mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— Lo siento mucho, es que ya tengo mucha hambre… Ah, sería bueno poder comer una enorme hamburguesa justo ahora.

— Si quieres yo puedo invitarte una.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Claro. Vamos a comer al restaurante de siempre mientras hablamos, así podré invitarte una rica y enorme hamburguesa.

— ¡Si! ¡Gracias!

Afirmó con su radiante sonrisa tan característica. Nos dirigimos al mencionado restaurante cuando Dororo soltó de repente con una sonrisa traviesa asomando en sus labios:

— Lo bueno de tener amigos mayores que tú que ya trabajan es que te invitan a comer cosas deliciosas.

Me fue imposible no soltar una corta carcajada al escuchar sus comentarios sinceros que eran tan comunes en ella.

— Tú sí que eres sincera y directa, ante todo. —Afirmé aun entre risas—.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —Exclamó volteándose a mirarme con las mejillas infladas—.

— Depende de la situación.

— Pues al menos yo soy transparente, y no soy difícil de descifrar como cierto guitarrista extraño que yo conozco.

Sabía lo que venía después de eso, ya la conocía a la perfección como para saberlo. En efecto, después de seguir burlándose me dio un pequeño y amistoso golpe en el hombro. Me fue imposible no seguirme riendo en voz baja ante esto.

Siempre era así, no importaba que tuviera un mal día, sabía que si estaba al lado de Dororo de una u otra forma terminaría riendo, ella era la única que era capaz de hacerme reír en voz alta. Mientras seguíamos caminando rumbo al restaurante lo pensé, últimamente era así. Siempre terminaba deseando que el tiempo a su lado pasara lo más lento posible.

Continuará


	17. Corazones en conflicto

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 17

Corazones en conflicto

"Happy Food". Ese era el nombre del restaurante de comida rápida que solíamos frecuentar. Era muy común que Rainbow Tears se reuniera ahí para discutir asuntos de la banda, yo también llegué a ir con ellos en numerosas ocasiones. El modesto restaurante tenía un ambiente cómodo, comida deliciosa y a precios bajos, era la combinación perfecta.

Hyakkimaru y yo nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, la mesera se acercó y al reconocernos pues ya éramos clientes frecuentes nos mostró una amigable sonrisa al hablarnos:

— Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Happy Food ¿puedo tomar su…?

— ¡Una hamburguesa doble con queso!

La interrumpí con voz ansiosa y animada. La mesera en un principio parpadeó algunas veces confundida al saberse interrumpida, aun así, después continuo sin perder su acostumbrada amabilidad:

— Tienen suerte, el día de hoy tenemos una promoción especial de dos por uno en todas las hamburguesas.

— ¿No es eso genial, Hyakkimaru? —Le pregunté con una enorme sonrisa—Así tú también podrás comer una hamburguesa.

— En realidad pensaba solo tomar algo, en un rato más comeré con Mio.

— Eso no importa, puedes comer dos veces hoy. —Sugerí con una sonrisa traviesa—.

— Pero… Mio siempre me dice que no es bueno comer tanto. —Susurró inseguro—.

— ¿Entonces vas a dejar que coma sola? ¡Qué malo eres!

Fingí un tono de reproche al tiempo que le hacía un puchero, al ver esto Hyakkimaru suavizó su mirada al tiempo que una tierna sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Creí que no podría convencerlo, pero me tomó por sorpresa al escuchar cómo le respondía a la mesera:

— Aprovecharemos la promoción de dos por uno.

— Muy bien, en un momento más volveré con su orden.

Ya de por si me sentía muy bien al poder pasar un rato con Hyakkimaru, saber que había accedido a comer conmigo hizo que me pusiera aún de mejor humor. Siempre que me sentía muy feliz por algo inventaba canciones graciosas en mi cabeza, por desgracia en esa ocasión era tanta mi dicha que resultó que comencé a cantar en voz alta:

— Ricas hamburguesas yo quiero probar, son tan deliciosas que no puedo parar.

Me llevé las manos a la boca y mi cara enrojeció al darme cuenta que la canción no solo se había quedado en mi cabeza. Completamente apenada dirigí mi vista a Hyakkimaru para ver como este reía dulcemente en voz baja. Solo lo hizo por unos segundos, después abrió mucho sus ojos y estos brillaron de manera interesada.

— Dororo, vuelve a cantar eso, pero ahora hazlo más lento.

— ¿Por qué? ¡No me hagas hacer cosas vergonzosas! —Reclamé levantando mi puño de manera amenazadora—.

— Solo hazlo, por favor…

Me suplicó con una pequeña sonrisa, torcí la boca y lo miré no muy convencida. No se rindió, cambió a una mirada de cachorrito tierno, agh, era imposible, si me miraba así no me quedaba otro remedio que hacerlo.

Hice tal cual lo que me dijo, repetí esa vergonzosa canción, pero esta vez pronunciando las palabras de una manera más lenta y clara. Al escucharme Hyakkimaru cerró sus ojos, mientras que con su dedo índice comenzó a golpear suavemente la mesa, era como si siguiera el ritmo de la canción.

— Bien, la tengo…

Susurró con una voz misteriosa para después sacar rápidamente un bolígrafo de su mochila y tomar una servilleta del restaurante. Con gran velocidad dibujó un pentagrama y comenzó a escribir unas notas musicales en ella.

— ¿Acaso acabas de hacer la partitura de esta canción tan tonta? —Pregunté llena de asombro—.

— Si, tenía curiosidad por ver como luciría la partitura de esta canción. —Respondió con una mirada obsesiva—.

— A esta partitura le hace falto algo…

— ¿Qué es?

Tomé la servilleta y comencé a escribir en ella, Hyakkimaru se acercó con curiosidad para ver lo que anotaba.

— ¡Listo! Es el nombre de la canción: "Canción de la hamburguesa".

— Es el nombre perfecto.

— Si quieres puedo cederte los derechos para que la toque Rainbow Tears, apuesto a que será todo un éxito.

— Seguro que esta será la canción que nos lance al estrellato.

Permanecimos unos segundos en silencio, cuando sin previo aviso los dos comenzamos a reír en voz alta de las bromas que acabábamos de hacer. Sin duda era irónico que dejando mis verdaderos sentimientos por Hyakkimaru a un lado fuera capaz de acercarme más a él. Ahora me sentía mucho más cómoda a su lado, los nervios y las inseguridades con el tiempo quedaron atrás, ya sin tener que preocuparme por impresionarlo podía comportarme como yo misma, en serio fue como quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

Por supuesto que para ese momento de nuestras vidas aún tenía sentimientos muy profundos por él, aun así, estaba más que segura que ya no eran esos sentimientos de enamoramiento desesperado, aun lo quería mucho, pero como un preciado amigo. Para mí era mi querido amigo Hyakkimaru, y desde que había logrado verlo de esa manera todo se había vuelto mucho más sencillo para mí.

* * *

El tiempo continúo pasando mientras Dororo y yo comíamos nuestras hamburguesas y hablábamos de cualquier cosa.

— Es cierto Hyakkimaru, tú también cambiaste un poco durante estas vacaciones…

— ¿Cambié? ¿A qué te refieres?

Dororo se acercó a mí y tomó unos mechones de mi cabello entre sus manos, continuó con una voz interesada:

— Tu cabello se ve un poco más largo ahora… ¡mira! Apuesto a que si quisieras sujetarlo en una muy pequeña coleta podrías hacerlo.

— Si, quise ver cuánto crecía durante las vacaciones. —Le respondí sin poder evitar sonreír con ternura al ver su mirada sorprendida—. De alguna manera logré huir de mamá la cual siempre me insiste hasta el cansancio para que me lo corte.

— ¿Entonces quieres dejarlo crecer?

— Si, me gustaría tenerlo lo suficientemente largo como para incluso poder sujetarlo en una coleta.

— ¡Apuesto a quieres lucir como un rockero de los ochentas! —Exclamó con ojos brillantes, cerrando sus manos en puños con emoción—.

— Me descubriste.

Afirmé admirando lo bien que Dororo siempre parecía comprenderme. Dejó su emoción a un lado colocando su índice y pulgar en su barbilla haciendo un gesto pensativo, como haciéndose una imagen mental de cómo me vería con el cabello largo. Cuando pareció meditarlo lo suficiente me respondió con complicidad:

— Sí, creo que te verías bien con el cabello largo.

— Lástima que tú seas la única que apoya mi idea. —Contesté jugando entre mis dedos distraídamente con la servilleta que tenía anotada la "Canción de la hamburguesa" —. En la preparatoria no se puede llevar el cabello tan largo, a Mio tampoco le gusta.

— ¿En serio? —Inquirió entrecerrando sus ojos con reprobación—.

— Si, ella siempre dice que prefiere a los hombres presentables y con el cabello corto… A veces siento que espera que sea demasiado perfecto.

Apreté mis labios instintivamente al darme cuenta que había hablado de más. No era la primera vez que me pasaba algo parecido cuando estaba con Dororo, la jovencita de catorce años me hacía sentir tan cómodo y con tanta confianza a su lado que a menudo sin querer le confesaba algunos de mis pensamientos o preocupaciones más profundas. Era extraño, pero era la realidad, a veces le había hecho confesiones que ni siquiera le había dicho a Mio. Me vi obligado a continuar hablando despreocupadamente para que no se diera cuenta que esa última confesión me había hecho sentir mal:

— Como sea, no podré llevar el cabello más largo hasta graduarme de preparatoria.

— Pues yo opino que es tu cabello, y por ende tienes el derecho a usarlo como tú quieras. —Afirmó con sinceridad—. Si quieres llevarlo largo entonces hazlo, sin importar lo demás, debes hacer lo que te haga feliz y sentirte bien contigo mismo.

Esa jovencita era tan compleja y sorprendente, era una de las razones por las cuales era tan maravilloso estar a su lado, siempre de una u otra manera me dejaba asombrado. En un impulso y como para agradecer sus palabras me acerqué a ella y acaricié suavemente su cabeza.

— Siempre me estás apoyando, muchas gracias pequeña Dororo.

En cuanto sintió el tacto la mencionada levantó la vista, me mostró una radiante sonrisa y mirada dulce. Era un semblante que últimamente me había dado cuenta me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

Una melodía aguda y alegre comenzó a sonar de repente, Dororo sacó su móvil y tras ver la pantalla exclamó un tanto apurada:

— ¡Es mi alarma! Debo volver al departamento ahora mismo pues Tahomaru pasará ahí por mí para ir al cine.

— De acuerdo, vamos, te acompañaré.

Dororo se despidió de mí y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al departamento. Una vez me aseguré que ya estaba adentro me di la media vuelta para dirigirme a la parada de autobús y tomar uno para ir a recoger a Mio en su trabajo. Durante todo el camino una idea no se alejó de mi mente: "Dororo y Tahomaru juntos".

Si uno recordaba como cuando se conocieron se la pasaban discutiendo, sin duda era hasta imposible creer que ahora los dos fueran tan buenos amigos. Poco después de que comenzó mi relación con Mio noté como los dos comenzaron a llevarse mejor y salir más a solas.

Eso sin duda me daba gusto, Dororo era muy agradable y dulce, dado su carácter tan abierto le era muy fácil encajar en cualquier lugar, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lograra ganarse el agrado de Taho y no me equivoqué. Mi hermano menor por otro lado, aunque fuera tan amable y educado no era una persona que le resultara tan fácil apegarse a los demás, en eso los dos éramos muy parecidos, por esta razón saber que ahora era un buen amigo de Dororo me hizo sentir feliz por él.

Sin embargo, lo conozco a la perfección, es mi hermano, no puede ser de otra manera. Aunque yo fuera muy distraído en ocasiones no pasó desapercibido para mí que Taho parecía tener sentimientos muy especiales por Dororo. Los sentimientos no pueden mantenerse ocultos por mucho tiempo, llega un momento que pasan a ser tan profundos que estos simplemente de un momento a otro terminan por explotar en tu pecho pues es una tortura mantenerlos ahí, eso lo sabía porque era justo lo que me había pasado con Mio.

Si era verdad que Taho estaba enamorado de Dororo, lo más seguro era que de un momento a otro terminara confesándose… ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Sentí una desagradable sensación de molestia pasarse por mi estómago al imaginarme a los dos juntos en una relación, al pensar que si eso sucedía de alguna manera eso me impediría pasar tiempo con Dororo.

Bajé la vista y moví mi cabeza de lado a lado como reclamándome a mí mismo por tener esos extraños pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza. Taho era mi hermano menor, era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, yo lo adoraba. Por otro lado, Dororo era una persona maravillosa, cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso de que su hermano tuviera una novia como ella. Solo quería la felicidad de ambos, y si de alguna u otra manera la encontraban juntos entonces eso me haría sentir dichoso por ellos. Aun así, por más que lo pensaba y trataba de convencerme a mí mismo… ¿Por qué no podía sentirme genuinamente feliz al pensar en ellos como pareja?

* * *

Revisé minuciosamente mi mochila mientras me dirigía al departamento de Dororo. Adentro se encontraba un pequeño ramo con dos girasoles (sus flores favoritas) y a su lado una caja con chocolates de diversos sabores.

— "Muy bien, hoy será el día, no hay marcha atrás. —Pensé regresando la vista al frente con determinación—. Hoy será el día en que le confiese mis sentimientos a Dororo".

Repasé el plan en mi cabeza: Tras ver la película que ya teníamos meses esperando la acompañaría de regreso a casa, al despedirnos le hablaría de mis sentimientos por ella y le daría mis regalos. No podía fallar, era el plan perfecto.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras pues me moría de ganas de verla otra vez, haber estado lejos de ella durante las vacaciones de verano había sido como una tortura. Toqué el timbre, al oír sus suaves pasos acercándose a la puerta mi corazón comenzó con su violento latir a causa de la emoción.

— ¡Hola, Tahomaru! Puntual como siempre…

Me saludó con una enorme sonrisa, al verla me quedé boquiabierto por un momento. Esa infantil niña que había conocido hace poco más de un año había desaparecido, ahora frente a mí estaba una jovencita que se veía aún más hermosa que antes.

Mis ojos fueron bajando lentamente examinándola minuciosamente, su cara ya no se veía tan aniñada, su pecho era más grande, tenía una cintura bien formada y caderas muy agradables a la vista, sus piernas eran más largas pues había crecido bastante. Antes de las vacaciones de verano Dororo me llegaba a la altura del pecho, ahora me llegaba casi a la barbilla.

— ¿Qué no piensas saludarme, Cangrejo grosero? —Inquirió en un tono juguetón—.

— ¡Ah sí, lo siento! —En verdad me había embobado tanto al verla que olvidé mis modales—. Hola Dororo, es bueno verte otra vez ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

— Pues tú me dirás…—Respondió apoyando sus manos en las caderas y mirándome con atención— ¿Notas algo diferente?

— No lo sé… ¿Qué será? —Me hice el tonto para molestarla a propósito—.

— ¿Ahora además de cangrejo también eres ciego? —Se quejó inflando sus mejillas con molestia—.

— Tranquila, solo era una broma. —Aclaré entre risas, apreciando embelesado sus redondas mejillas—. Por fin creciste algo.

— ¡Exacto, mira!

No me esperaba lo que vendría a continuación. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, quedamos a tan solo centímetros de distancia. Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante, su hermoso rostro estaba ahora tan cerca del mío que incluso podía sentir su suave respiración en mi cuello.

— Soy mucho más alta ahora, así que retráctate y di que ya no soy una enana. —Exclamó con orgullo—.

— Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón… Ya no eres más una enana pues ahora me llegas a la barbilla.

Le mostré una sonrisa traviesa y tomé su barbilla, levantando su cara de esta manera. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por verla de una forma profunda y cariñosa, esperando que de alguna manera una parte de mis sentimientos pudieran llegarle de esta forma.

Los ojos de Dororo se abrieron de par en par, en cuanto sintió el tacto de mis dedos en su barbilla sus redondas mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo, entreabrió sus rosados labios como para responder, aun así, ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Permanecimos de esta manera por unos cuantos segundos más cuando pareció reaccionar y se alejó rápidamente de mí dándome la espalda.

— E-exacto…—Habló finalmente con voz visiblemente nerviosa—. Por lo tanto, queda prohibido que me digas enana de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? —Comenzó a encaminarse a la salida del departamento— ¡Oh! Y también me dijiste que te cambiarías ese ridículo peinado cuando dejara de ser tan enana, así que ya puedes hacerlo.

— Eso nunca va a pasar… Aun sigues siendo más baja que yo ¿sabes? —Me burlé con tono presumido caminando detrás de ella—.

Al escuchar mis palabras volteó a verme con gesto ofendido, sin embargo, en cuanto vio como le sonreía con cariño relajó su semblante y pasó a reírse en voz alta, esa hermosa risa que era un deleite poder escuchar.

La salida pasó sin mayores contratiempos, tal como debía hacerlo un hombre educado y caballeroso, según las enseñanzas de mamá, acompañé a Dororo de regreso a su departamento. Bajamos del metro y nos encaminamos al complejo de departamentos mientras ella no podía dejar de hablar llena de entusiasmo de la película.

— "¡El contrataque de los alien zombies" fue simplemente asombrosa! ¿¡No lo crees así, Tahomaru!? ¿¡Verdad que fue asombrosa!?

— Por supuesto. —Respondí con alegría, siendo contagiado por su emoción—. Fue una excelente secuela, valió la pena esperar tantos meses para verla.

— ¡Era obvio que así sería pues la uno fue espectacular! Todo el maquillaje de los alien zombies, las explosiones, las armas, las naves. —Continuó extasiada, moviendo vigorosamente sus manos de un lado a otro— ¡Superó mis expectativas!

— También las mías. —Comenzamos a subir las escaleras para llegar al departamento—. Apuesto a que habrá una tercera parte.

— ¡Claro, no lo dudes! ¡Ashley y Albert se quedaron varados en ese extraño planeta! ¡Tiene que haber una secuela! ¡No nos pueden dejar con esa duda!

Me fue imposible no reír en voz baja a causa de la ternura que me causaba verla hablar y actuar de esa forma tan entusiasmada. Dororo simplemente me cautivaba siempre con cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó a la defensiva mientras llegábamos a la entrada del departamento—.

— Ah, perdón, no me burlaba de ti si es lo que piensas. —Aclaré mostrándole una cálida sonrisa—. Solo pensé que te ves muy linda cuando actúas de esa manera.

— ¿C-como que linda? —Preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente, cuando en realidad la vergüenza la atacó, haciéndole incluso bajar la vista con su rostro sonrojado—. No digas esas tonterías, Tahomaru…

— No digo más que la verdad. —Insistí sin dejar de mirarla con cariño—.

Por fin levantó su vista y me dirigió una tímida mirada. Maldita sea ¿por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa? Apenas y podía controlar mis deseos de estrecharla entre mis brazos mientras me miraba así. No podía más, ya no soportaba mis deseos de estar con ella, tenía que decirle mis sentimientos de una vez por todas.

— Dororo…—La llamé con inseguridad, mi voz había salido más baja de lo esperado—Debo decirte algo muy importante… La verdad es que yo…

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! —Gritó de pronto con voz fuerte, interrumpiéndome. Rápidamente se giró y abrió la puerta con desesperación—¡Ven, Tahomaru! ¡Debo mostrarte algo!

Aunque aún me sentía decepcionado por saberme interrumpido me vi obligado a hacer esos malos sentimientos a un lado y seguirla en silencio. Volvió a hablarme esta vez con tono animado al llegar a la sala.

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté que había entrado al club de artes plásticas de la escuela?

— Si, lo hiciste al inicio de este ciclo escolar ¿o no?

— Así es, la semana pasada logré hacer mi primera escultura con plastilina y quería que la vieras… ¡mira!

Se hizo a un lado y reposando en un plato desechable en la mesa pude verla, era la perfecta réplica de la Gibson negra de mi hermano mayor. Dororo dirigió su vista con orgullo a su escultura y prosiguió:

— La profesora me recomendó que intentara primero con un modelo inerte, por eso al ver la guitarra de Hyakkimaru pensé que era lo apropiado. Su guitarra siempre me ha parecido tan elegante y sofisticada que me moría de ganas por hacer una escultura suya.

Mi corazón se estrujó de dolor al observar la manera en que Dororo veía la escultura de la guitarra. Una mirada sumamente dulce, llena de cariño y aprecio, esa era la mirada que Dororo siempre le dedicaba a mi hermano, o a cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con él.

— Es una escultura asombrosa, Dororo. —Le respondí de la forma más sincera que me era posible—. Tal parece que has descubierto otro gran don, eres toda una artista.

— ¿En serio crees que quedó bien? —Preguntó un tanto insegura—.

— Por supuesto, es idéntica.

— Gracias, quería que fueras el primero en verla, tu opinión es importante. —Me confesó con una tímida sonrisa—. Mi siguiente escultura será de tu bajo ¡prometo esforzarme para que quede lo mejor posible!

— Sé que te quedará maravillosa. —Respondí forzando una sonrisa—¿mi hermano ya vio esta escultura?

— No, se la mostraré la siguiente vez que venga por aquí.

— Se volverá loco cuando la vea, estoy seguro que le gustará mucho. Que no te extrañe si intenta quedarse con ella o algo así.

— ¿Quién? ¿Ese maniático obsesionado con las guitarras? Claro que no, eso nunca pasará…

Reímos a carcajada suelta tras su comentario sarcástico. Cuando mi risa se apagó el dolor volvió a invadir mi corazón, motivo por el cual me despedí de ella con la excusa de que tenía mucha tarea que hacer. Al llegar a casa tiré el ramo de girasoles en el bote de basura y dejé la caja con chocolates en la mesa de la sala principal. Hyakkimaru, madre o alguno de los sirvientes se los comería, en realidad no me importaba, solo sabía que ya no quería verlos.

Me encerré en mi habitación, prendí el estero en volumen alto y la canción "Without You" de Tobias Jesso Jr. comenzó a sonar.

— Why can´t you just love me? Should I move on or should I wait? How´d you get so high above me?...

Comencé a cantar en voz baja mientras hundía la cara en mi almohada ¿Cuántas veces hacía ya que esa escena se repetía desde que había descubierto mis sentimientos por Dororo? No sabía que era más patético, que no pudieran dejar de repetirse o que ya hubiera perdido la cuenta.

La escena había sido la misma por ya casi un año. Decidía armarme de valor para confesarme, le compraba lindos obsequios, pero nunca lograba hacerlo. Algunas veces se debía a mi propia cobardía, me aterraba la idea de pensar que al confesarme todo se arruinaría, nuestra divertida amistad terminaría si sabía de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y esto era porque muy en el fondo de mi corazón lo sabía, sabía que Dororo no me amaba a mí, sino a mi hermano mayor.

Si bien era cierto que la actitud de Dororo hacia Hyakkimaru había cambiado considerablemente meses después de que este iniciara su relación con Mio, si uno prestaba la suficiente atención podía darse cuenta que los profundos sentimientos que Dororo tenía por él seguían ahí.

En efecto, una parte era cobardía, era el temor de romper el equilibrio que habíamos logrado entre los cuatro, otra parte, sin embargo, se debía a que sabía mejor que nadie que por más que lo intentaba, parecía que mi amor nunca sería correspondido.

— "No puedo entenderlo, Dororo…—Continué con mis reflexiones mientras el estéreo cambiaba a otra canción de desamor—Hyakkimaru está con Mio ¿por qué no puedes olvidarlo? ¿Qué tiene mi hermano mayor que yo no tenga? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mí?"

* * *

La tienda de ropa en donde trabajaba Mio estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos. Miré con cierto apuro el reloj de mi móvil, al ver la hora suspiré con alivio, aún faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las cinco de la tarde.

— "Bien, estoy a tiempo. Mamá siempre dice que no está bien hacer esperar a una mujer, nunca haré esperar a Mio".

Pensé sintiendo la alegría llenar mi corazón al darme cuenta que dentro de poco vería a mi dulce Mio de nuevo. Como siempre lo hacía desde que habíamos iniciado nuestra relación la esperé debajo de un árbol cercano. Mientras los minutos pasaban observé las notificaciones en mi móvil, al mirar la fecha me percaté de algo importante: estaba exactamente a un mes de cumplir un año de relación con ella.

— "Un año no es cualquier cosa… ¿verdad? Debo regalarle algo sumamente especial para esa fecha ¿pero que podrá ser? Ya le he escrito algunas canciones, le he regalado ropa y maquillaje, pero no puedo volver a regalarle lo mismo ¿Qué estaría bien?"

Odiaba ser tan distraído y despreocupado para ese tipo de situaciones, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, me costaba mucho prestar atención a los gustos de los demás.

Era por esta razón que Taho a menudo bromeaba diciendo que le parecía un milagro que hubiera logrado durar más de un mes con Mio, siendo que en cuanto expresar mis emociones o comprender los sentimientos de los demás era como un robot. Sabía que él no lo decía con el afán de molestarme, lo hacía por mi propio bien esperando que lograra entender las cosas por mi cuenta.

Me había esforzado mucho siendo un buen novio para ella, y los obsequios que le había dado hasta ahora habían sido gracias a los consejos de Taho y Dororo, si no hubiera sido por ellos estoy seguro que mis intentos habrían resultado en fracasos.

— "Supongo que tendré que salir de compras con Dororo o Taho para escoger el regalo apropiado".

Pensé cruzándome de brazos, sintiéndome un poco decepcionado de mí mismo. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vi a dos mujeres salir de la tienda de ropa y dirigirse hacia mí con rapidez. Solté un profundo suspiro de fastidio, preparándome mentalmente para lo que me esperaba.

— Oh Hyakki-kun, que gusto verte por aquí.

— Estás esperando a Mio-chan, ¿verdad?

— Buenas tardes Naoko-san, Haruhi-san… Así es, vine a recoger a Mio el día de hoy. —Respondí lo más educadamente que podía—.

— ¡Mio-chan sí que me da envidia! —Continuó Haruhi con tono coqueto—. Tiene un novio tan apuesto y atento como tú.

— Es cierto, ojalá fuera Mio para poder estar contigo. —Habló esta vez Naoko devorándome con la mirada—.

Solo pude desviar la vista con incomodidad haciendo de cuenta como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Cuando esperaba a Mio y estas dos compañeras suyas estaban en la tienda siempre salían para coquetearme descaradamente. No sabía lo que era peor, que me coquetearan a pesar de que sabían perfectamente que Mio era mi novia o que me molestaran a pesar de que eran mayores que yo, Naoko portaba incluso ya un anillo de compromiso.

Nunca pude entender ese comportamiento de muchas personas ¿Por qué engañar a tu pareja si eras feliz a su lado? Cierta vez recuerdo que se lo pregunté a Saburota, si bien era cierto que él nunca había tenido más que amoríos de una noche, nunca pude entender porque nunca se había decidido por estar en una relación estable con una mujer.

"¿Para qué estar con una sola mujer si puedo estar con diez en dos semanas?" Recuerdo que me respondió entre risas. Respetaba su manera de vivir, a final de cuentas era algo en lo que no me correspondía meterme, sin embargo, no concordaba con su forma de pensar.

Yo amaba a Mio y sin importar cuantas veces esas dos mujeres me ofrecieran una aventura de tan solo una noche nunca les haría caso, sin importar las circunstancias, nunca le sería infiel a mi novia.

— ¡Hyakkimaru! —Escuché la dulce voz de Mio y segundos después llegó a mi lado, mostrándome esa hermosa sonrisa que de inmediato tranquilizaba mi alma—. Lo siento, vino un cliente a última hora ¿me esperaste mucho?

Mio enroscó sus dos brazos en el mío y me jaló hacia ella, juntando de esa manera nuestros hombros.

— Casi acabo de llegar, no te preocupes.

— Mio-chan, hoy saldrás con Hyakki-kun ¡que afortunada! —Le dijo Naoko con una enorme sonrisa—.

— Diviértanse mucho, hacen una hermosa pareja. —Continuó Haruhi con dulzura—.

— ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias Naoko-san, Haruhi-san! Nos vemos mañana.

Nos despedimos de ellas y tras dar la media vuelta tomamos camino rumbo al restaurante de ramen. En verdad las personas tan hipócritas como ellas me hacían revolver el estómago, ante todo yo apreciaba la honestidad y sinceridad, por eso si me era posible prefería evitar a esas dos desagradables mujeres.

Volteé a ver a Mio a mi lado, al percatarse de mi mirada esta me depositó un corto beso en mi mejilla y me sonrió con cariño. Agradecía tanto el amor de Mio, estaba seguro que ella siempre sería sincera y honesta conmigo, ella nunca me mentiría ni me lastimaría.

— ¿No vas a comer, Hyakkimaru? —Me preguntó mientras separaba los palillos para comenzar a comer su ramen—Solo pediste un poco de té negro y un pan al vapor.

— No, no tengo hambre. Comí una hamburguesa con Dororo antes de venir aquí.

— ¿En serio? Dijiste que hoy comeríamos juntos…

— Había una oferta de dos por uno en hamburguesas en "Happy Food", además, me pareció grosero no acompañar a Dororo.

— Si, tienes razón…—Por un breve momento Mio desvió su vista, me pareció extraño notar algo de incomodidad en su mirada, sin embargo, solo fue por unos segundos pues al continuar hablando sus ojos volvieron a apreciarse tranquilos —: ¿Y qué tal estaban las hamburguesas?

— Deliciosas, como siempre…

Seguimos charlando por un buen rato más cuando la tranquilidad del momento se rompió. Mio se acercó a mí y enredó sus dedos entre mis cabellos, me habló con un tono un tanto autoritario:

— Hyakkimaru, tu cabello está muy largo ya ¿no piensas cortarlo?

— Lo dejé crecer durante las vacaciones, quería ver que tanto crecía…

— Bueno, pues deberías cortarlo en cuanto puedas antes de que te metas en problemas en la escuela. —Prosiguió alejándose de mí, mirándome con interés—. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen, los hombres con un buen corte de cabello se ven más presentables y guapos.

— Si, supongo tienes razón… Tal vez lo deje crecer cuando ya vaya a la universidad.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —La voz de Mio salió demasiado incoforme para mi gusto—.

— Quiero dejarlo crecer, eso es todo…

— No creo que sea adecuado para ti, pero si eso es lo que deseas…

Mio frunció sus labios y bajó la vista, enfocándose demasiado en revolver su tazón de ramen. Su voz no había sonado muy convencida, más bien fue como si hubiera querido darme por mi lado. Yo tampoco fui capaz de responder nada, le di un corto sorbo a mi té sintiendo cierta inseguridad en mi corazón.

Su opinión me lastimó. Podía estar seguro que, si algún día Mio llegara hacia mí con un extraño corte de cabello muy extravagante, aunque no me gustara yo la apoyaría y le daría el visto bueno, porque ella estaba en su derecho de hacer con su aspecto lo que quisiera… ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo conmigo? ¿Qué había de malo en que usara el cabello largo? No podía entenderlo.

— P-puedo ayudarte a escoger un corte de cabello que se te vea muy bien, podemos hacerlo mañana que tengo el día libre.

Dirigí una rápida mirada a ella, Mio me miraba con nerviosismo forzando una dulce sonrisa. Al parecer intentaba remediar su comentario de hace un momento.

— Lo cortaré como siempre, no te preocupes.

Por mi parte le mostré una dulce sonrisa y le di un pequeño mordisco a mi pan al vapor. El silencio se cernió ante nosotros como una pesada nube gris durante un largo rato, el ambiente de un momento a otro cambió a uno tenso e incómodo. Mio intentó alejarlo comenzando a charlar de nuevo:

— ¿Sabes? Ahora que pasé las vacaciones de verano en mi pueblo natal vi ropa muy hermosa, incluso vi una camisa que estoy segura se te vería espectacular para las presentaciones de Rainbow Tears…

La escuché en silencio fingiendo interés. Cuando inicié mi relación con Mio en un principio todo era maravilloso, estar a su lado era como morir de felicidad cada día. Sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo me fui percatando que los intereses que teníamos en común eran muy pocos, haciendo que los temas de conversación de poco a poco se vieran reducidos de manera considerable.

Debía soportar sus monólogos de ropa y ella mis monólogos de música, pero… ¿supongo que estaba bien o no? Supongo que eso debía hacer, ¿verdad? ¿no era eso lo que los novios debían hacer? Por un breve momento un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza, un pensamiento que me sorprendió e hizo saltar a mi corazón en mi pecho… El pensamiento de que en lugar de estar hablando con Mio de ropa sin duda hubiera preferido estar con Dororo en el cine en ese momento.

Continuará


	18. Guerra de bandas

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 18

Guerra de bandas

— Media hora tarde…—Se quejó Tahomaru haciendo un puchero mientras veía la hora en la pantalla de su móvil—Siempre es lo mismo con él…

— Tranquilo, Tahomaru. Estoy segura de que ya no debe tardar en llegar. —Mio le mostró una enorme sonrisa en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Volteó hacia atrás dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta y al instante continuó—: Oh si, ahí está.

Todos volteamos en dirección a la puerta de "Happy Food" y vimos a Saburota entrando en el restaurante mientras se despedía de una mujer muy atractiva. Al ver esto los cuatro soltamos un suspiro de resignación.

— ¡Hola, banda de colegiales y mocosa de secundaria! —Saludó Saburota jovialmente llegando y sentándose a un lado de Hyakkimaru—Disculpen la demora, me entretuve con cosas del trabajo, pero ya estoy aquí.

— ¿Trabajo? No tiene caso que mientas—reclamé entrecerrando mis ojos con desaprobación—, te vimos en la entrada con una mujer.

— ¿En serio? Diablos, fui descubierto. —Se rascó la cabeza y rió con voz fuerte—. Pero en parte es cierto, estaba muy ocupado en la mañana y se me hizo tarde.

— ¿Ocupado? —Lo seguí regañando mientras lo golpeaba con mi pie por debajo de la mesa—¿Cómo alguien que no entró a la universidad puede estar tan ocupado?

— Basta Dororo-chan, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de reclamarme? —Me reprochó Saburota con tono hosco—En serio que tienes un carácter muy fuerte para alguien de catorce años.

— Me preocupo por todos los integrantes de Rainbow Tears, eso es todo. —Aclaré cruzándome de brazos y sacándole la lengua—.

— Si, si, eres nuestra fan número uno, ya lo sé. —Continuó con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa—. Ya se los había explicado al inicio del ciclo escolar, necesitaba un año sabático para pensar que quiero hacer con mi futuro, eso es todo.

— Que curioso, yo pensé que era porque no habías aprobado el examen de ingreso a la universidad.

Habló Tahomaru mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. Saburota solo pudo torcer la boca y desviar la vista en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza. Hyakkimaru también se unió a la conversación con sus comentarios sinceros que lastimaban sin que fuera su intención:

— Tienes razón Taho, después de todo, todos consideramos que es un milagro que haya logrado graduarse de la preparatoria.

— ¡Eso es porque me esforcé mucho para aprobar los últimos exámenes! —Se defendió Saburota cerrando los puños y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se volteó a ver a Hyakkimaru y le dijo con sarcasmo—: No todos podemos ser como tú ¿sabes? Para ti todo es sencillo pues estudias apenas una noche antes del examen y logras aprobar con notas altas, no todos tenemos tu mente brillante, oh, maravilloso y prodigioso joven Kagemitsu.

Hyakkimaru no pareció entender que había herido a Saburota con sus palabras, parpadeó varias veces y se limitó a responder con tranquilidad:

— No me gusta estudiar, es aburrido…

— Olvídalo. —Saburota hizo un gesto con la mano para después revolver el cabello de Hyakkimaru, este simplemente cerró los ojos ante el tacto—. No puedo creer que tenga compañeros de banda tan malagradecidos. Ni siquiera porque conseguí dos trabajos para poder cubrir todos los gastos de Rainbow Tears se muestran más amables conmigo.

— No le des más vueltas al asunto, líder-san. —Dijo Mio con una amable sonrisa—. Sabes bien que estamos bromeando. En verdad apreciamos todo tu esfuerzo, y si a pesar de todo decides no entrar a la universidad, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos… ¿verdad, chicos?

Tahomaru y Hyakkimaru sonrieron para después asentir con la cabeza, Saburota se mostró mucho más animado después de oír esto. Ordenamos algo para comer y mientras tanto comenzamos a charlar entre todos.

"Líder-san", ese era el cariñoso apodo que le habían dado a Saburota cuando este se graduó de la preparatoria y había dejado de ser su superior. La razón de este apodo era porque eso era justo lo que era, Saburota era el líder de Rainbow Tears. Uno al principio podía esperar que Hyakkimaru debía serlo al haber formado la banda, pero el que tenía más experiencia en las presentaciones en vivo y obtener contactos era Saburota, era por esto que le habían dejado todo este tipo de decisiones a él.

De entre todo ese barullo, lo que resultó ser cierto era que Saburota había decidido no entrar a la universidad, lo que si fue una mentira era lo del año sabático, el ambicioso baterista ya tenía más que claro que él deseaba vivir de la música, y pensaba probar suerte con Rainbow Tears.

Después de graduarse comenzó a mostrarse mucho más relajado y seguro de lo que deseaba, era como si al terminar sus estudios se hubiera liberado quitándose un gran peso de encima. Había dejado crecer su ondulado cabello café el cual ya le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, incluso nos sorprendió a todos cuando una semana después de su graduación había aparecido en el cuarto de ensayo con piercings en su oído izquierdo y con uno en su labio inferior.

Todos estos cambios solo lo habían hecho aún mucho más popular con las mujeres de lo que ya era, y ahora que lo observaba detenidamente fue cuando caí en cuenta que tal vez era debido a los cambios en Saburota que a Hyakkimaru se le había metido la idea en la cabeza de querer usar el cabello largo también.

Él nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero admiraba mucho a Saburota, tanto por sus habilidades musicales como sus sabias decisiones para ir encaminando a la banda en la decisión correcta ¿Tal vez la cuestión del cabello largo era para imitarlo? Era difícil saberlo, y siendo Hyakkimaru tan reservado, estaba segura que nunca lo iba a confesar.

Mientras me terminaba mi delicioso pay de manzana y me reía de una broma que había hecho Tahomaru, líder-san me hizo centrar mi atención en él cuando exclamó con voz fuerte:

— Muy bien, suficiente pérdida de tiempo por el día de hoy, es hora de que hablemos de algo importante.

— Es cierto, nos pediste que nos reuniéramos hoy en "Happy Food" para decirnos algo. —Recordó Mio con curiosidad—.

Sin embargo, antes de que Saburota volviera a hablar una voz estridente lo interrumpió, se escuchó justo detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Estás aquí Sabuidiota, perfecto!

Volví la vista hacia atrás y supe que no venía nada bueno cuando vi a Shiranui Aizawa acercándose hacia nuestra mesa. No lo había visto desde la primera presentación de Rainbow Tears en el evento de caridad, él también había sido contagiado por el espíritu de libertad de la graduación de preparatoria. Ahora su cabeza estaba completamente rapada de su parte trasera, solo su largo fleco seguía predominando en su cabeza, tapando su ojo derecho. Al igual que Saburota él también usaba piercings ahora, solo que en su caso se había colocado tres de forma circular en su ceja izquierda y otros tres en su oreja izquierda.

— Shirachibi, que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí. —Lo saludó Saburota mostrándole una enorme sonrisa—.

— No es ninguna coincidencia, vine a buscarlos, sabía que los encontraría aquí.

— ¿En serio? Eso es muy extraño… ¿para qué somos buenos? —Continuó el baterista con extrañeza—.

Shiranui se colocó a un lado de Tahomaru empujándolo con su hombro, este solo pudo dedicarle una mirada de molestia, pero no le hizo ningún reclamo. Shiranui dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa del restaurante, dejando de esta manera una pancarta de colores llamativos. No perdí tiempo y me acerqué a mirarlo junto con los demás, la pancarta decía lo siguiente: "Quinta Guerra de Bandas de Loud House Bar".

— ¿Guerra de bandas? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con sumo interés—.

— Así es. —Respondió Shiranui mostrando una sonrisa engreída—. Vengo a retar a su patética y cursi banda para humillarlos en el escenario.

Por un breve momento nadie fue capaz de responder, Mio le regresó una mirada nerviosa a Shiranui, mientras que los otros tres miembros de Rainbow Tears lo hicieron dedicándole miradas de desafío. Saburota fue el que finalmente rompió el silencio, hablando con una voz segura y enarcando una ceja con interés.

— ¿Final Line también va a participar?

— Así es, Final Line, mi banda. —Contestó Shiranui ensanchando su sonrisa, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes—. O mejor dicho… La banda a la cual dejaste para unirte a la cursi banda de Kagemitsu. —Shiranui hizo una corta pausa para mirar con rencor a Hyakkimaru, el aludido se limitó a mirarlo con indiferencia—. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Sabu… Mi banda es ya más que conocida en el ámbito indie de Shibuya, y por raro que parezca, su cursi banda también lo es. Actualmente Final Line y Rainbow Tears son de las bandas más reconocidas en este distrito, por eso ustedes deben participar también.

— Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no tiene sentido. —Repuso Tahomaru un tanto confundido— ¿Por qué invitar a participar a tu mayor rival?

— Porque si ustedes no participan, nuestros rivales solo serían amateurs buenos para nada. —Explicó Shiranui con tono juguetón, observando sombríamente a Tahomaru—. Es aburrido ganar una competencia de ese modo, ustedes deben participar para que todo sea mucho más divertido. Además, será sumamente placentero para mí ganarles en la competencia y humillarlos enfrente de todos sus fanáticos.

Tras decir esto Shiranui soltó una fuerte y cruel carcajada. Nadie dijo nada más, Saburota sonrió con complicidad, Tahomaru desvío una pensativa mirada, Mio continuó con semblante inseguro, mientras que Hyakkimaru no dejaba de mirarlo de manera desafiante. Shiranui se dio media vuelta para irse, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al escuchar mi fuerte voz:

— Oye, Shirachibi…

— Otra vez tú, mocosa. —Exclamó mirándome con desagrado—. Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el evento de caridad? —Le pregunté con seguridad, mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa—Rainbow Tears te hizo tragar tus palabras. Si participan en esta guerra de bandas lo más seguro es que vuelva a pasar… ¿no tienes miedo de eso?

Shiranui se mojó los labios para volver a mostrar una enorme y sombría sonrisa, se dio la vuelta comenzando a alejarse, mientras me respondía sin siquiera volver la vista:

— Es por eso que quiero que participen. Quiero ver si esta vez son capaces de hacerme tragar mis palabras nuevamente.

— Diablos líder-san—dije cuando Shiranui salió del restaurante, dejándome caer en mi asiento liberando la tensión de mi cuerpo—¿Por qué tienes un amigo tan raro?

Saburota simplemente río quedamente y me respondió con una tierna sonrisa, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera:

— Al contrario de lo que parece, es una buena persona en el fondo, es solo que disfruta demasiado de causar problemas, y le cuesta ser sincero con lo que siente. En fin…—Cambió a un semblante serio mientras tomaba el folleto de la competencia y lo miraba con atención—Pero esta vez, Shiranui sí que fue oportuno, este era justo el asunto del que quería hablarles.

— ¿Ibas a proponernos el participar? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru visiblemente interesado—.

— Si, este tipo de competencias sirven para ganarte mucho renombre en un distrito. Además, lo que Shiranui dijo es cierto, si entran a cualquier red social y buscan temas relacionados a bandas de rock independientes en Shibuya y Shimokitazawa podrán darse cuenta que las más nombradas son nuestra banda y Final Line, es decir, la banda de mi extraño amigo. Eso no es lo mejor, de vez en cuando, algunos cazatalentos llegan a ir a estas competencias en busca de nuevas bandas prometedoras…

— E-eso quiere decir…—Balbuceó Tahomaru, abriendo sus ojos sumamente sorprendido—.

— Así es. —Saburota le mostró una entusiasmada sonrisa—. Si tenemos suerte y un cazatalentos nos ve, tal vez y hasta podamos salir con un contacto de una disquera de esa competencia.

— Una disquera…

Susurró Hyakkimaru con incredulidad, a pesar de esto, sus ojos caramelo emitieron un brillo de emoción que no pasó desapercibido para mí. Me fue imposible no sonreír de la felicidad de pensar en lo maravilloso que sería que pasara tal cual Saburota había dicho. Rainbow Tears tenía talento de sobra para salir al mundo y triunfar con sus canciones, estaba segura de eso.

Todos comenzaron a charlar acerca de la competencia, decidiendo al instante que estaban dispuestos a participar, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón Mio no se veía tan entusiasmada como los demás. Mientras los ánimos de los demás miembros de la banda aumentaban, Mio bajó la vista y noté como sus manos temblaban levemente. No podía entenderla, era una oportunidad de oro para Rainbow Tears, no solo iban a poder poner a prueba su gran talento, también tenían la posibilidad de contactar con alguna disquera ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma tan insegura?

* * *

— Muy bien, la competencia será el viernes de la siguiente semana… nos dedicaremos a ensayar arduamente a partir de mañana.

Nos animó Saburota dando unas fuertes palmadas a mi espalda y a la de Tahomaru.

— ¡Esto es tan emocionante! —Exclamó Dororo con una enorme sonrisa—¡No pienso perderme esta competencia por nada del mundo, los voy a animar desde la primera fila!

Mi corazón se encogió de dolor en cuanto escuché sus inocentes palabras. Al voltear a mi alrededor me di cuenta que todos se sentían de la misma forma que yo, habían bajado las miradas y las sonrisas se fueron de sus rostros. Dororo notó el cambio en el ambiente de inmediato, sumamente consternada preguntó enarcando sus delgadas cejas:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Lo siento Dororo-chan, pero la competencia será en un bar. —Le explicó Saburota con algo de decepción, acercándole el panfleto—¿Lo ves? Loud House es un rock bar con presentaciones en vivo, dada tu edad no podrás entrar.

— Dororo…

Susurré con dolor, sintiendo como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón al ver como Dororo bajaba la vista con tristeza. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio para después soltar un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa y gritar con enojo:

— ¡Maldita sea, a veces odio tanto ser más joven que ustedes!

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Exclamó Mio con alegría—¿Qué te parece si grabamos todo el evento y luego te lo mostramos?

— No es lo mismo… —Se quejó Dororo desviando la vista, aumentando su decepción—. Yo quiero estar ahí con ustedes y apoyarlos, quiero estar ahí cuando le ganen a la banda del idiota de Shiranui, quiero ser la primera en felicitarlos… ¡necesito estar ahí!

Bajé la vista concentrándome lo más que podía, buscando alguna solución para que Dororo pudiera asistir a la guerra de bandas. Por desgracia, por más que lo pensé ninguna idea llegaba a mi cabeza. La miré de nuevo, sentí mi alma partirse de dolor al ver como sus siempre brillantes ojos se entrecerraban de tristeza, en verdad lucía decepcionada por no poder asistir. Mientras me daba cuenta que no soportaba verla de esa manera, se escuchó de pronto la voz interesada de Tahomaru:

— Oye, líder-san… ¿Loud House no es ese bar en donde tuvimos nuestra primera presentación bar live?

— Si… ¿Qué hay con eso?

— Si no mal recuerdo, el líder de ese rock bar es amigo tuyo ¿oh no?

— Así es… ¡oh! Creo que ya sé que pretendes.

— ¡Por favor, Saburota-san! —Continuó Tahomaru con una mirada de súplica—Habla con él, y pídele de favor que deje entrar a Dororo solo para la guerra de bandas.

— Por supuesto, cuenten con ello. —Afirmó Saburota con una mirada engreída—. Tal vez sea difícil convencerlo, pero me debe algunos favores, con eso estoy seguro que lograré convencerlo.

— ¿No es eso genial, Dororo-chan? —Le preguntó Mio con dulzura a su prima—.

— ¡Si, claro que lo es! —Acto seguido, para mi sorpresa, Dororo se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó a abrazar a Tahomaru—¡Gracias, muchas gracias por tu excelente idea, Tahomaru!

Tahomaru no fue capaz de responder, simplemente atinó reír nerviosamente, al tiempo que se ponía más rojo que una manzana.

— Yo igual voy a ayudarte, Dororo-chan—dijo Saburota con una sonrisa traviesa—¿no me merezco un abrazo también?

— Yo no abrazo pervertidos.

Le dijo Dororo con frialdad mientras le sacaba la lengua, al ver esto Saburota soltó una fuerte carcajada. Todos rieron ante esta graciosa escena, por mi parte, me fue imposible sentirme completamente feliz. No había duda, me daba gusto de que hubiera una posibilidad de que Dororo pudiera ir a la guerra de bandas, sin embargo, no me sentía nada satisfecho de no haber podido ayudarla en esa ocasión. Ese día, por primera vez sentí una enorme envidia de Tahomaru, me vi carcomido por este terrible sentimiento al saber que él había tenido esa grandiosa idea que había hecho a Dororo tan feliz.

Tal como lo acordamos nos dedicamos a ensayar arduamente para prepararnos para la guerra de bandas. Unos días antes de la competencia me dirigí corriendo a la sala de ensayos pues ya iba algo retrasado, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vi a Dororo cerca de la puerta, despidiéndose del Sr. Biwamaru.

— Pequeña Dororo…—La llamé apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas, respirando agitadamente a causa de haber estado corriendo—.

— Hola, Hyakkimaru. —Me saludó volviéndose a verme, mostrando una radiante sonrisa—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Luces agitado…

— Es solo que… ya es tarde… vine corriendo desde el metro…

— ¿Corriendo? ¿Acaso estás loco? —Torció la boca con enfado para colocarse a un lado de mí y darme un pequeño coscorrón, ocasionando que riera en voz baja—Apenas va una hora de ensayo, no es tan tarde. Los demás ya saben que ibas a llegar tarde porque hoy te tocaba el servicio, así que a la próxima no seas tan exigente contigo mismo ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien, lo siento. —Le respondí, sintiendo una agradable ola de calidez en mi pecho al escuchar que se preocupaba por mí—¿El Sr. Biwamaru vino a ver el ensayo?

— Si, estuvo aquí un rato hasta que tuvo que irse… ¿Qué crees? Aproveché para contarle lo de la guerra de bandas, incluso lo invité a verlos y apoyarlos.

— ¿Al Sr. Biwamaru? —Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa—Dororo, eso no está bien, él debe ser un hombre muy ocupado, no creo que tenga tiempo para…

— Pues ocupado o no, irá a verlos. —Me interrumpió con una sonrisa traviesa—. Así que ahora tendrán al misterioso Sr. Biwamaru de espectador ¿no es eso grandioso?

— Por supuesto lo es—me fue imposible no sonreír con cariño al apreciar las grandiosas habilidades de persuasión de Dororo— de esta manera, podrá darse cuenta que dejarnos usar sus cuartos de ensayo a mitad de precio no fue un desperdicio. Muchas gracias, pequeña Dororo.

— Si quieres agradecerme, dame un regalo, algo que sea sumamente bonito y vistoso. —Respondió con tono travieso mientras abría la puerta de la sala de ensayo—.

— ¿Es que no te cansas de aprovecharte de mí? —Le seguí la broma entre bajas risas—.

— Claro que no, es divertido.

Pero la verdad era que la pequeña prima de mi novia me movía a su voluntad, y lo peor de todo es que ni ella ni yo mismo éramos consciente de eso en ese momento. Lo único que comprendía en esos días, era que yo era capaz de gastar todos mis ahorros con tal de en verdad comprarle algo bonito y vistoso, porque sentía que se lo merecía, ella merecía todo lo que quisiera, y si yo podía dárselo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

* * *

— Muy bien Dororo-chan, recuerda el trato que hice con Saburota ¿de acuerdo? Podrás estar en el evento siempre y cuando no te separes de mí y no salgas de atrás de la barra de bebidas.

— ¡Si, entendido, Hyogo-san!

Le mostré una enorme sonrisa y me coloqué detrás de la barra como me lo había pedido. Hyogo Nakamura era el dueño de Loud House y un amigo que Saburota conocía ya desde años atrás cuando había empezado con las presentaciones en vivo como baterista de Final Line. Era un muchacho alto y corpulento que a primera vista daba la sensación de ser un bravucón buscapleitos, sin embargo, una vez lo tratabas podías darte cuenta que no mataría ni a una mosca.

— Te haré un hermoso dibujo como agradecimiento—le dije mientras le hacía una leve reverencia—, muchas gracias por dejarme estar aquí el día de hoy.

— No es necesario—respondió entre risas mientras veía como las personas comenzaban a llegar a su rock bar—, después de todo, le debo varios favores a Saburota.

— No importa, aun así, te haré un hermoso dibujo de todo tu bar… ¡Quedará excelente, ya verás!

— Eres muy amable, Dororo-chan. Así que tú eres la fan número uno de Rainbow Tears.

— ¡Si! Debido a eso, no podía perderme su primera guerra de bandas.

— Asegúrate que los otros fanáticos de Rainbow Tears no te escuchen, son capaces de empezar una pelea contigo alegando que ellos son sus fans número uno.

— ¿E-en serio? —Pregunté sin poder ocultar mis nervios—.

— Si, son muy apasionados. —Hyogo miró hacia el escenario con interés—. Sin duda la competencia de este día será muy interesante. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que había bandas tan interesantes y con tan buen sonido como Final Line y Rainbow Tears, el verlos enfrentarse por primera vez despertó la curiosidad de muchos fanáticos del rock independiente, es por eso que como puedes ver, el bar ya se está llenando.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir velozmente en mi pecho al darme cuenta que Hyogo tenía razón, frente al escenario ya se estaban aglomerando un gran número de personas, en su mayoría vestidos con ropa, accesorios y looks rockeros. Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta que muchos estaban reunidos ese día para específicamente ver tocar a Rainbow Tears y apoyarlos en la competencia.

— ¡Misato-chan, corre, rápido!

Escuché una voz cerca de mí, al voltear a mi izquierda pude ver como una chica de baja estatura, piel muy pálida, pelo castaño y lentes color rosa se dirigía corriendo a toda prisa hacia la que suponía era su amiga, esta llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas cargando en sus brazos.

— Gracias Akemi—le agradeció la llamada Misato con una sonrisa cansada—, gracias por apartarme este lugar.

— Por un momento creí que no llegarías a tiempo.

— Vine corriendo desde el metro para llegar a tiempo ¡por nada del mundo iba a perderme esta primera competencia de Rainbow Tears!

— ¡Es tan emocionante! ¡Estoy segura que ganarán!

Misato sonrió con ternura al tiempo que bajaba la vista para apreciar el ramo en sus brazos, le volvió a hablar a su amiga con voz tímida:

— ¿Crees que sea capaz de darle este ramo de rosas a Hyakkimaru-san?

— Pero ¿qué dices, Misato-chan? —Le respondió Akemi con una sonrisa traviesa—Sabes bien que Rainbow Tears siempre se toma un tiempo después de tocar para firmar autógrafos y recibir regalos. Hyakkimaru en especial siempre recibe todo lo que sus fans le dan… Que tú seas tan tímida como para nunca haberte atrevido a darle los regalos que le has traído anteriormente es otra cosa.

— ¡Es que es tan maravilloso! —Exclamó Misato cubriendo su rostro con una mano a causa de la vergüenza—Me paralizo en cuanto lo veo de cerca, por eso nunca he podido darle un regalo antes.

— ¡Pues esta vez debes hacerlo, no seas tonta!

Escuchar la conversación de esas dos entusiasmadas muchachas a mi lado me hizo darme cuenta de lo lejos que ya había llegado la banda. Tenían fanáticos reales, personas que se preocupaban por ellos, que los apoyaban incondicionalmente, asistían a bares o eventos solo para verlos tocar, esperaban ansiosamente un autógrafo o poder darles un obsequio.

— "Asombroso… es en verdad increíble. —Pensé sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían, quería llorar de la emoción—. Han llegado tan lejos, su música está impactando en muchas personas, me siento muy feliz por ellos".

Mientras más personas seguían llegando me dediqué a seguir escuchando atentamente las conversaciones a mi alrededor. De esta manera, pude darme cuenta que los fans de Rainbow Tears se dividían en dos grupos: aquellos que solo se dejaban guiar por la apariencia ya fuera de Mio o de los tres atractivos muchachos, mientras que había otros que en verdad apreciaban sus habilidades como músicos, así como las canciones escritas por Hyakkimaru.

Por otro lado, ni siquiera comenzaba la competencia y ya había pequeñas discusiones entre los fanáticos de cada banda. Me dispuse a escucharlas con atención también:

— ¡Te lo digo! Rainbow Tears no tiene ninguna posibilidad en contra de Final Line.

— En serio parece que estás sordo… Rainbow Tears tiene un sonido mucho más agradable. La voz de Shiranui no tiene nada que hacer contra la prodigiosa voz de Mio. Su voz es tan clara, poderosa y hermosa. —Explicaba un chico de cabello teñido de rojo, poniendo ojos soñadores al hablar de mi prima—.

— ¿Y qué importa la voz? —Le respondió con rudeza un chico que tenía un asombroso tatuaje de dragón que se extendía por todo su brazo derecho—. Las habilidades musicales de Rainbow Tears no pueden compararse con las de Final Line. Musicalmente hablando, las composiciones de Hyakkimaru no le llegan ni a los talones a las de Shiranui.

Hasta a mí me dio rabia escuchar eso, sino hubiera sido porque le prometí a Hyogo que me quedaría a su lado ya estaría discutiendo con el rockero idiota del tatuaje de dragón. A pesar de esto, este comentario me hizo comenzar a dudar. Ya había escuchado mencionar a varias personas lo mismo, que las composiciones de Shiranui en cuanto a la música, eran mejores que las de Hyakkimaru…

¿Acaso esto era cierto? ¿Y qué tal si en verdad Final Line era mejor que Rainbow Tears? Me regañé a mí misma al pensar en ese disparate, Rainbow Tears no iba a perder de ninguna manera, confiaría en ellos hasta el final. Mis reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar una familiar voz a mi lado:

— Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pequeña manager.

— ¡Sr. Biwamaru! ¡En verdad vino el día de hoy!

Lo saludé con entusiasmo. Cuando hice además de acercarme a él un hombre alto con traje de vestir negro se interpuso entre los dos, en cuanto lo vi me sentí intimidada por él y me paré en seco.

— Tranquilo Yahiko, esta agradable jovencita es conocida mía.

El mencionado Yahiko se disculpó hablándole con un gran respeto al siempre amable anciano, se colocó detrás de él y miró a su alrededor con atención.

— ¿Ese mastodonte es su guardaespaldas? ¡Ah perdón, no quise llamarlo de esa manera!

Me tapé la boca con vergüenza al darme cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, afortunadamente el Sr. Biwamaru tomó todo como una broma y me respondió tras soltar una fuerte carcajada:

— Así es, él es mi guardaespaldas, y como puedes ver, se toma muy en serio su trabajo.

— Sr. Takenori, que gusto tenerlo aquí para esta competencia también.

Hyogo, quien había ido a parar una pelea de fanáticos llegó donde nosotros y saludó al Sr. Biwamaru con una ligera reverencia.

— Hyogo-san ¿conoces al Sr. Biwamaru? ¡Que inesperado! —Exclamé sorprendida—.

— Claro ¿Cómo no conocerlo? El Sr. Takenori nos ha hecho el favor muchas veces de patrocinar algunas de las competencias, y la del día de hoy es una de ellas.

— Fue gracias a la pequeña manager que me enteré de la que habría el día de hoy.

Le sonreí con ternura al escuchar su agradable comentario. Ya que el Sr. Biwamaru me escuchaba muy a menudo en los ensayos de Rainbow Tears y sabía que siempre los apoyaba en todo lo que podía de un momento a otro había comenzado a decirme "pequeña manager", era un lindo apodo que en verdad me gustaba mucho.

— No iba a perderme la oportunidad de escuchar a Rainbow Tears en vivo. —Explicó el Sr. Biwamaru—. Esta competencia también será de utilidad para saber que tal manejan la presión y descubrir si están listos para dar el siguiente paso.

— ¿El siguiente paso? ¿A qué se refiere?

— La reacción del público nos lo dirá, pequeña manager. —Explicó el anciano con una sonrisa interesada—. Nos dirá si Rainbow Tears está listo para grabar su primer demo e irse a promocionar con diferentes disqueras.

— Un demo…

Susurré con sorpresa, sintiendo como mi respiración se acortaba a causa de los nervios que comenzaban a invadir mi corazón. De alguna extraña manera, esa competencia había pasado de ser un reto de una banda rival a una oportunidad para el futuro de la banda.

La competencia dio inicio, serían cinco bandas en total las que se iban a presentar. Para aumentar la emoción entre ambos fanáticos (y seguramente por idea del propio Hyogo), le había echado más leña al fuego al dejar la presentación de Final Line para el cuarto lugar, mientras que Rainbow Tears sería la quinta y última banda en presentarse.

El turno de Final Line finalmente llegó, los nervios se apoderaron de mí al ver como el bar quedaba en un silencio sepulcral cuando todos los integrantes de la banda entraron a escena. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver como Shiranui llegó hasta el micrófono con un bajo colgando en sus hombros. Eso no tenía sentido ¿él era el vocalista de su banda, no era así? ¿Entonces por qué traía ese bajo? ¿Acaso ese extraño muchacho era capaz de cantar y tocar el bajo al mismo tiempo?

Me quedé anonadada al sospechar esto y escuchar como todos los fanáticos de Final Line comenzaban a vitorear a su amada banda, sin embargo, entre todo ese escándalo sobresalían los gritos que llamaban a Shiranui. El muchacho de colmillos puntiagudos tomó el micrófono y le habló al público mostrando una enorme sonrisa:

— Muchas gracias por venir el día de hoy a apoyarnos, nosotros somos Final Line. Están a punto de escuchar lo que es tocar rock de verdad…. ¡Esto es "Sundown"!

Pronunció el nombre de la canción, y mis oídos quedaron maravillados ante lo que comenzaron a escuchar.

Continuará


	19. Demo

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Hola a todos, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia y han llegado hasta aquí. El día de hoy en este capítulo tenemos dos canciones para darle un mejor ambiente de lectura en esta historia. Como siempre, no es obligatorio que las escuchen si no quieren, pero lo recomiendo que lo hagan para poder comprender mejor lo que se narra en la historia.

[1] Buscar en YouTube: Sundown - Hello Sleepwalkers

[2] Buscar en YouTube: イツエ「言葉は嘘をつく」

Capítulo 19

Demo

Saburota nos lo advirtió durante los ensayos. Mientras observaba como Shiranui y los demás integrantes de Final Line llegaban al escenario, las palabras de nuestro líder resonaron en mi cabeza: "Podrá parecerlo, pero Shiranui no es solo un hablador. Tal vez no tenga una voz privilegiada como la de Mio-chan, pero es muy buen bajista, y sus composiciones están a otro nivel. Claro, las letras de sus canciones no se comparan a las de nuestro guitarrista prodigio, pero sus arreglos musicales son en verdad asombrosos".

[1] Cuando "Sundown", la canción que escogieron tocar en esa competencia comenzó a sonar me di cuenta que, en verdad, Shiranui no era solo un presumido pretencioso. Notas pesadas, poderosas y veloces, el público que apoyaba a Final Line comenzó a enloquecer en cuestión de minutos. Vitoreaban a todos los miembros, pero sobre todo a Shiranui, saltaban en sus lugares, levantaban sus puños siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

En el momento en que Shiranui comenzó a tocar su corto pero asombroso solo de bajo mi corazón comenzó a verse invadido por temor, pero por sobre todo celos. Había comenzado a tocar el bajo hace cuatro años por influencia de mi hermano mayor y sus sorprendentes habilidades con la guitarra, soñaba con algún día poder darles armonía a sus solos con mi bajo.

A pesar de esto, una parte de mí lo sabía, que mis habilidades musicales no eran tan buenas como las de Hyakkimaru. Yo siempre hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por mejorar cada día, y fue algo que me tomé más en serio cuando comenzamos con Rainbow Tears.

Sin embargo, esa noche en esa competencia, mientras veía los dedos de Shiranui deslizarse rápidamente por las cuerdas de su bajo con una facilidad en verdad envidiable, pude darme cuenta que aún me faltaba mucho para lograr estar al nivel de nuestros rivales.

Con cada nota escuchada los nervios aumentaban en mi interior, mientras seguía maravillado ante lo que mis oídos percibían voltee con disimulo a ver a mi hermano mayor ¿qué le estaba pareciendo la canción de Final Line? ¿Le parecía buena? ¿Le era indiferente? ¿Él también se sentía inseguro?

En la oscuridad del rock bar que nos rodeaba pues estábamos en la parte trasera del escenario los ojos caramelo de Hyakkimaru brillaron interesados. Sus parpados estaban sumamente abiertos, y lo más sorprendente fue darme cuenta de cómo sujetaba fuertemente entre sus manos la correa con la cual colgaba su siempre inseparable Gibson en sus hombros, sus puños incluso temblaban débilmente.

* * *

Al momento de componer una canción, lo más importante para mí siempre era la letra. Claro, los arreglos musicales eran importantes, pero yo me encargaba de ellos una vez lograra tener la letra apropiada. Era por esta razón que cuando ingresé a primero de preparatoria, y Shiranui comenzó a perseguirme para convertirme en el guitarrista de su banda y enseñarme sus composiciones yo siempre las rechazaba.

Me parecía una especie de ofensa que compusiera canciones con letras débiles y sin emociones, la música de Shiranui siempre me parecía de esa manera. No podía olvidar su voz, la cual era buena y entonada, pero en contra de la hermosa voz de Mio no tenía nada que hacer.

Eso era todo mi mundo, la prodigiosa voz de Mio y canciones con letras emotivas, sin embargo, la noche de la competencia de bandas todo cambió. Pensaba que las personas amantes de la música buscaban letras hermosas con las cuales identificarse, sin embargo, no era consciente de como unos arreglos musicales bien trabajados y pulidos podían transmitir tanto al corazón, Shiranui me lo enseñó esa noche.

En la canción de "Sundown" la letra era casi inexistente, esta era tranquila, pero de un significado difícil de comprender. Aun así, musicalmente hablando era simplemente asombrosa. Al escucharla recuerdo muy bien que sentí como si la enorme ola de un maremoto golpeara contra mí y cambiara la percepción de todo a mi alrededor. Cada instrumento tenía su momento de brillar, pero sin duda los que sobresalían eran la guitarra y el bajo.

Mientras la canción avanzaba y mi corazón latía apresuradamente de éxtasis ante lo que mis oídos percibían me vi invadido por unos enormes deseos de entrar al escenario y tocar junto a Shiranui, deseos que obviamente deseché al instante. Estos deseos se vieron sustituidos por celos al no poder tocar esas asombrosas notas con mi amada Gibson.

Junto con todos esos sentimientos, sentí la envidia apretarse en mi estómago al fijarme en el público y observar las reacciones de los fans de Final Line. Nuestros fanáticos nunca reaccionaban de esa manera, ellos no saltaban ni vitoreaban nuestros coros de esa manera tan enérgica, me era impresionante como una canción que en su mayoría solo tenía música y unas cuantas palabras pudiera ocasionar tal reacción en las personas.

Antes todo era tan sencillo, me bastaba con canciones tranquilas y emotivas que se adaptaran a la voz de Mio, pero ese día desee como nunca poder tocar solos de guitarra desenfrenados y poderosos como los de Final Line. Quería que las personas que escucharan mis canciones reaccionaran con una energía tan inmensa como para no poder dejar de gritar y saltar en su lugar. No lo comprendí hasta esa noche, y lo peor de todo eso, era que tendría que admitir lo que por tanto tiempo negué pues mi obsesión con la voz de Mio me tenía cegado: Shiranui era un compositor asombroso.

* * *

Las cosas no tenían que ser así. Se suponía que la música de Final Line debía ser algo normal y genérico, por desgracia no lo era. El público simplemente enloqueció, su asombrosa canción casi enteramente musical los llevó a un estado de completa euforia donde por un momento la banda y sus fanáticos parecieron convertirse en uno solo. Muy pocas bandas lograban eso, y era en verdad aterrador. Rainbow Tears tenía un gran rival que vencer, y aunque me esforzaba por pensar en lo contrario y mantenerme positiva, temía que no fueran capaces de igualar lo que la banda de Shiranui acababa de hacer.

Minutos después, cuando Final Line se fue y Rainbow Tears entró a escena me sentía tan nerviosa y preocupada que hasta respirar con tranquilidad me parecía difícil. Como siempre, Saburota tenía una enorme sonrisa despreocupada adornando su rostro, Mio saludó dulcemente con la mano a algunas personas que la llamaban a gritos, Tahomaru mostraba una sonrisa muy nerviosa para mi gusto, mientras que Hyakkimaru mantenía una vista baja y pensativa. Esto cambió minutos después cuando escuchó como diversas fanáticas le gritaban entre el público, al escucharlas volteó a verlas mostrándoles una amable sonrisa, gesto que ocasionó que soltaran unos potentes y emocionados gritos.

No sabía que canción habían decidido tocar para la competencia, había preferido no saberlo para de esa manera poder emocionarme más al escucharla, solo esperaba que fuera una lo suficientemente buena como para que les permitiera opacar a Final Line.

[2] Las notas comenzaron a sonar y sonreí ampliamente al identificarla: "Las palabras mienten". Solté un suspiro de alivio mientras escuchaba como las fanáticas de Rainbow Tears gritaban de la emoción al escuchar el nombre de la canción anunciada por Saburota.

Era una canción poderosa, supuse que vendría bien para hacerle competencia a "Sundown". Por supuesto, no se trataba de una canción con notas rápidas y alocadas como la de Final Line, sin embargo, contaba con unas notas graves y pesadas que se acoplaban de manera magnífica a la letra de la canción. Como era común en las canciones de Rainbow Tears, la canción hablaba del dolor de un amor del pasado, un amor que se había ido. Sin duda era una de las canciones más tristes que Hyakkimaru hubiera compuesto, muchos eran fanáticos de Rainbow Tears justamente por esa razón, por esas canciones tan emotivas y dolorosas.

Era una canción con un orden muy extraño, no se podía decir que tuviera un coro como tal, a pesar de esto, no fue impedimento para que muchos fanáticos comenzaran a cantarla en voz alta. Cada palabra junto con cada nota golpeaba directamente en conjunto a tu corazón, haciéndolo abrirse y sangrar, eran sensaciones extrañas pero disfrutables, podías sacar toda tu tristeza por medio de las canciones de Rainbow Tears.

Esa canción dependía principalmente de la voz de Mio y lo que esta lograra transmitir, en la parte de los solos predominaban los de guitarra, sin duda la interpretación de esa noche fue en verdad espectacular. Mio logró darle un enorme sentimentalismo a su voz, mientras que los instrumentos se unieron de manera explosiva colándose como una poderosa tormenta en los corazones de todos los fanáticos.

La forma de reaccionar de los fanáticos de Rainbow Tears obviamente fue diferente a los de Final Line, pero sin duda demostraron estar conectados de igual manera con la banda. No había saltos ni movimientos exagerados en ellos, sin embargo, en cierto momento algunas personas entre el público comenzaron a llorar. No había forma de saber si lo hacían a causa de lo triste que era la letra de esa canción o si era de la emoción de ver tocar a su banda favorita, pero lo hacían, lloraban sumamente conmovidos.

Como siempre me pasaba con las canciones de Hyakkimaru, de un momento a otro yo también comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta. Mientras sentía esa húmeda sensación recorriendo mis mejillas voltee a mi alrededor con atención, algunas personas solo cantaban en voz alta o vitoreaban a su integrante favorito, otras seguían llorando dedicándoles miradas emotivas a la banda. Ese era el efecto de Rainbow Tears en sus fanáticos, calar tan hondo en ellos al punto de que lloraban sin poder contenerse, y eso sin duda, era algo que Final Line nunca iba a poder lograr.

* * *

Los jueces de la competencia no iban a ser cualquier persona. Se trataba de cuatro músicos famosos de diferentes bandas las cuales ya estaban siendo escuchadas en todo el país. Era por esta razón que su decisión no podía ser tomada tan a la ligera. Mientras esperaba el resultado de los jueces parado en el escenario junto a todos los demás competidores trataba de controlar los nervios. Esto solo fue posible al sentir como la calidez de la mano de Mio envolvía a la mía.

— No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Tu música los deslumbrará, estoy segura.

Escuché que me susurró con dulzura mientras sujetaba con más fuerza mi mano. Una cariñosa sonrisa se formó en mis labios al escuchar sus palabras de ánimo, en verdad adoraba lo dulce que Mio siempre era conmigo. Le respondí con un bajo "gracias, te quiero", palabras a las cuales respondió con una tierna risita.

No fuimos anunciados como el tercero ni segundo lugar. Eso podía ser algo muy bueno o algo muy malo, no dudaba de nuestra gran interpretación, sin embargo, tampoco quería ser engreído y pensar que teníamos asegurada la victoria, después de todo, aún tenía rondándome en la cabeza la asombrosa canción de Final Line, ellos también habían tocado de una manera espectacular.

Cuando anunciaron al ganador hubo gritos de protesta tanto como de asombro entre el público, por mi parte, me sentía incrédulo del resultado: "empate". Un empate entre Rainbow Tears y Final Line, ese había sido el veredicto final de los jueces para el primer lugar.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, por supuesto por un lado me sentía satisfecho de haber logrado el primer lugar, por desgracia no podía evitar sentirme decepcionado al saber que no habíamos tenido lo suficiente para arrebatarle el lugar por completo a Final Line. Los fanáticos de ambas bandas no estuvieron de acuerdo, muchos opinaron que los jueces decidieron ese resultado para que no hubiera algún altercado entre ellos.

Era difícil conocer la verdad, sin embargo, mi alegría por el primer lugar era opacada por el incesante deseo de poder tocar música mucho más elaborada y poderosa como la de Final Line, ese pensamiento no abandonaba mi cabeza.

Mientras guardaba mi guitarra en su funda y observaba como a lo lejos nuestros fanáticos comenzaban a acercarse tímidamente hacia nosotros escuché una voz fuerte y molesta detrás de mí:

— Vaya que esos jueces están sordos. —Me volví y me encontré con la prepotente mirada de Shiranui—. Era obvio que Final Line se merecía el primer puesto.

Por supuesto no era un comentario agradable, razón por lo cual le respondí a Shiranui con un semblante molesto e incómodo, aun así, después de lo vivido esa noche ya no podía mostrarme indiferente ante él. Shiranui ignoró esto y continuó hablando mientras se acercaba más a mí.

— ¿Escuchaste todos mis deseos por superarte en esas notas, Kagemitsu? —Preguntó con sorna, mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo y se metía uno a la boca.

— Tu canción… Casi no tenía letra ¿no crees que eso está mal? —Respondí con tranquilidad.

— Pude haber escrito una canción con una letra más elaborada de haber querido. —Confesó encogiéndose de hombros mientras encendía su cigarrillo—. Pero compuse esa canción de esa manera para que envidiaras mis excelentes arreglos musicales. Eso es tocar rock de verdad.

Shiranui río con malicia para después exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo justo en mi cara. No pude más que cerrar los ojos y torcer la boca con desagrado ante esto. Por supuesto debía estar molesto y humillado ante sus palabras, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía sentirme de esa manera, mi percepción de él había cambiado por completo esa noche. Lo miré con seriedad y le contesté con la voz más sincera y segura que pude hacer:

— Tu canción fue espectacular, fue un primer lugar más que merecido.

Tras escuchar mis palabras el hábil músico de tez morena abrió sus ojos tan grandes como platos, mientras que su boca quedó entreabierta mostrando parte de sus afilados dientes, el cigarro cayó inevitablemente al suelo apagándose al instante. Se mantuvo de esta manera por unos segundos mientras que yo le sostuve la mirada sin inmutarme. Finalmente se dio la media vuelta y me dijo sumamente confundido:

— Maldito Kagemitsu idiota, no se supone que debas decirme eso, se supone que debas odiarme e insultarme.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¡Somos rivales!

— A pesar de eso, si alguien es buen músico debo admitirlo... No hay nada de malo en eso. Eres un buen compositor Aizawa, tan bueno que me gustaría compartir el escenario contigo algún día.

No me respondió de inmediato, aun dándome la espalda se rascó su nuca visiblemente contrariado. Cuando por fin pudo responderme lo hizo con una voz más tranquila, aunque algo insegura:

— Kagemitsu, eres muy extraño e idiota… Aunque supongo que si no lo fueras no podrías ser tan buen guitarrista y compositor. Tocar juntos algún día podría ser interesante, tal vez en algún momento podamos hacerlo. Felicidades por ya sabes, lo de hoy y todo eso.

No agregó nada más, se alejó de mí sin volverse a verme ni siquiera una vez. Ambos seguíamos envidiando las habilidades de composición del otro, Shiranui tenía lo que a mí me faltaba y viceversa. Yo deseaba poder componer canciones con mejores arreglos musicales, por otro lado, Shiranui envidiaba mi capacidad para componer canciones con letras tan elaboradas y emotivas. A pesar de esto, ambos nos tomamos mucha más estima a partir de esa competencia.

Al día siguiente Saburota, Taho y yo nos reunimos en la sala de ensayo, Mio no pudo acompañarnos pues tenía que trabajar más horas ese día. Por desgracia Dororo tampoco pudo estar con nosotros pues había quedado en salir con sus compañeros de clase. No íbamos a ensayar como tal, nos sentíamos tan felices por lo que había pasado en la guerra de bandas que simplemente teníamos el deseo de tocar lo que se nos viniera a la cabeza.

Fue un día divertido, tocamos música de todo tipo, desde canciones de The Beatles hasta canciones de Nirvana. Sin duda se sentía extraño tocar sin la voz de Mio, pero de cierta manera el solo tocar de manera instrumental daba una curiosa sensación de libertad necesaria de vez en cuando.

Mientras tocábamos Substitute de The Who se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta de la sala de ensayo. Nos detuvimos al instante y Taho se dirigió a abrir un tanto intrigado, nuestra sorpresa fue grata al ver como el Sr. Biwamaru entraba en la habitación. No perdimos tiempo y lo saludamos con respeto y amabilidad como siempre lo hacíamos cuando iba a escucharnos ensayar.

— Que sorpresa ¿hoy no los acompaña Mio-chan? —Preguntó el anciano con jovialidad.

— No, ella tuvo que trabajar y cubrir a una compañera el día de hoy.

Expliqué al tiempo que Saburota le acercaba un asiento. El Sr. Biwamaru se percató de esto y tras sentarse lentamente prosiguió:

— Por desgracia ya no pude hablar con ustedes ayer después de la competencia, sin embargo, no quise dejar pasar más días para felicitarlos por su asombrosa interpretación. —El Sr. Biwamaru guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras escuchaba como le agradecíamos con sinceridad—. Ayer pude darme cuenta también al escuchar el barullo entre el público que tienen ya muchos seguidores, la pequeña manager también me ayudó a darme cuenta del impacto que tienen en ellos dadas las detalladas descripciones que me dio.

— Solo intentamos hacer lo mejor que podemos durante cada presentación en agradecimiento por el apoyo que nos brindan. —Explicó Saburota con tono educado.

— Y eso es muy bueno. —Le respondió el Sr. Biwamaru sin disminuir ni un centímetro la sonrisa en su rostro—. Ayer pude darme cuenta que debido a sus esfuerzos y a lo que han logrado al impactar en el corazón de tantas personas están listos para intentarlo y aspirar a algo más grande.

— ¿A qué se refiere, señor? —Preguntó Taho visiblemente interesado.

— Me parece que Rainbow Tears ya está más que listo para grabar su primer demo e ir a probar suerte con las disqueras.

Nos fue imposible no voltear a vernos con sorpresa e incredulidad entre los tres al escuchar las palabras de ese amable y singular hombre. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Saburota nos indicó con señas que nos calláramos y lo dejáramos hablar a él.

— En verdad agradecemos su sinceridad, Sr. Biwamaru. No hay duda en que confiamos en su buen juicio, sin embargo, carecemos de los medios para hacerlo. —Nuestro líder sonrío con tristeza mientras continuaba hablando—. Rentar un estudio de grabación es muy caro, y ni qué decir de producir el demo. Como bien sabe, mis compañeros aún son estudiantes de preparatoria, y por mi parte, aunque ya cuento con dos trabajos, por desgracia no dispongo del dinero suficiente para poder pagar eso.

Taho bajó la vista con decepción, por mi parte le sostuve una mirada desilusionada a Saburota. Nos vimos sumidos en un pesado silencio debido a nuestra frustración cuando la fuerte risa del Sr. Biwamaru nos sorprendió.

— ¿Creen que hubiera venido a hablar con ustedes sobre esto si no tuviera ya contemplado eso? —Inquirió divertido mientras daba unos golpecitos al suelo con su bastón para invidentes—Yo también cuento con estudios de grabación… No se preocupen más por eso jovencitos, yo les produciré su demo.

Lo miramos sin poder darle crédito a nuestros oídos, fue tanta nuestra sorpresa que simplemente no supimos que responder. Dándose cuenta de esto, el Sr. Biwamaru continuó entre risas:

— Al parecer están tan sorprendidos que el gato les comió la lengua… Sin embargo, pueden creer en mí, me gusta apoyar a los talentos emergentes, y desde la primera vez que los escuché tocar juntos supe que algo grande se estaba cocinando en esta sala de ensayos. Como les dije, yo voy a producir su demo, pero solo con una condición.

— ¿Cuál es? —Pregunté expectante.

— Ustedes deberán ir a promocionarse con las disqueras. No pueden dejarle todo el trabajo a este pobre viejo ¿verdad? El éxito sabe mucho mejor cuando lo cosechan ustedes mismos.

— ¡P-por supuesto que sí! —Exclamó eufórico nuestro líder mientras se levantaba de su asiento—Ni se preocupe, yo me encargaré de eso ¡puede estar seguro, Sr. Biwamaru!

— Muy bien, tenemos un trato entonces… Avísenme cuando estén listos para dar este gran paso.

* * *

Debido a que Mio había estado ocupada en el trabajo cubriendo a una de sus compañeras la semana después de la guerra de bandas, decidió invitar a comer a Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru el sábado en el departamento para celebrar por haber obtenido el primer lugar en la competencia. Saburota como de costumbre declinó la invitación por cuestión de su trabajo (era eso o porque tenía una cita con una mujer).

Tras esmerarnos las dos en preparar deliciosos platillos para nuestros invitados, nos sentimos sumamente felices y satisfechas al ver como habían disfrutado cada bocado. Mientras Mio cortaba la tarta de moras y yo llevaba los platos a la mesa me fue imposible no comenzar a gritar con voz potente y emocionada al escuchar el relato de Hyakkimaru acerca del asunto del demo y el Sr. Biwamaru.

— ¡No puede ser, no puedo creerlo! ¡Es algo asombroso, increíble, es maravilloso!

Hyakkimaru río quedamente ante mis gritos, Tahomaru por su parte me dijo con tono burlón mientras se tapaba sus oídos:

— Dororo ¿puedes gritar un poco más fuerte? Me parece que no lograron escucharte bien en el continente americano.

— No digas tonterías, los cangrejos no tienen oídos.

Le regresé la broma mientras dejaba un plato frente a él y le daba un pequeño golpe a su hombro, ante esto Tahomaru me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, sonrisa que me hizo sentir nerviosa y desviar la vista. Al hacer esto, pude apreciar por un segundo como Hyakkimaru torcía la boca y fruncía la frente con molestia ¿no le había gustado que volviera a llamar a su hermano cangrejo?

No me fue posible seguir concentrada en esto al escuchar el sonido de un cubierto cayendo al suelo. Al dirigir la vista hacia el sonido me di cuenta que se trataba del cuchillo con el cual Mio estaba partiendo el postre.

— Un demo…—Susurró esta con la mirada perdida.

— Si, es una gran oportunidad. —Explicó Hyakkimaru mirándola con entusiasmo—. Si tenemos suerte y logramos llamar la atención de una disquera, será el inicio para dar a conocer nuestra música a todo el país.

— Pero… ¿por qué querrían eso? —Respondió Mio con voz débil, llevándose una mano al pecho visiblemente nerviosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Mio-san? —Le preguntó Tahomaru, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

— Tahomaru, tú estás en segundo de preparatoria, mientras que Hyakkimaru y yo estamos a unos meses de graduarnos. —Comenzó a explicar Mio sin dejar de mostrar un semblante nervioso—¿no creen que si hacemos esto ahora va a interferir en nuestros estudios?

— No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, Mio…—Dijo Hyakkimaru con una voz ansiosa.

— Pero ¿qué hay de la universidad? —Inquirió Mio, dedicándole una mirada insegura—. Hyakkimaru, tú y yo debemos enfocarnos en nuestros estudios para poder ser aceptados en una universidad.

— Yo… lo había estado pensando desde hace meses, pero esto me hizo decidirme. —Hyakkimaru nos miró a los tres con seguridad, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción—. No voy a ir a la universidad, voy a dedicarme a la música.

Al escuchar esto me fue imposible no mirarlo con orgullo, Tahomaru por su parte le mostró una triste sonrisa, a pesar de esto, en sus ojos se apreciaban una enorme admiración. Por desgracia, la reacción de Mio no fue para nada positiva. Mi prima bajó su vista y se mordió el labio inferior sin atreverse a responder nada. Dándose cuenta de esto, Hyakkimaru se volvió a verla con inseguridad, su novia finalmente se atrevió a hablar de nuevo sin levantar la vista.

— Lo siento mucho, pero yo… Yo si iré a la universidad, incluso ya tengo algunas contempladas para hacer el examen de admisión y poder estudiar diseño de moda en ellas.

Nos vimos rodeados por un incómodo silencio. Miré con disimulo a Hyakkimaru, mi corazón se encogió de dolor al verlo bajar la vista sumamente decepcionado. Pasaron unos minutos que me parecieron eternos hasta que Tahomaru se atrevió a preguntar con voz tímida:

— Entonces, Mio-san… ¿Qué va a pasar con lo del demo?

— Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo. —Respondió con dolor, aun así, su voz sonaba segura y hasta un poco molesta—. Por ahora las cosas están bien así ¿no creen? Es divertido seguir presentándonos en bares lives y eventos al aire libre. Pienso que podemos seguir con esto hasta comenzar con la universidad, de esa manera podremos llevarnos un lindo recuerdo de esos momentos con nuestra banda.

— Si, supongo…

Respondió Tahomaru forzando una sonrisa, Hyakkimaru por su parte no respondió nada, permaneció con la vista baja. Cambió a un semblante tan serio e inexpresivo que me fue imposible comprender como se sentía en ese momento.

La cena transcurrió en silencio después de lo acontecido. Mio y Hyakkimaru no se tomaron de las manos ni una sola vez como siempre lo hacían cuando comían juntos. Cuando los hermanos se despidieron de nosotras, Hyakkimaru lo hizo en silencio sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida a Mio. Mi prima lo vio partir en silencio con un semblante sumamente triste y herido.

Continuará


	20. Transistor

*Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, en verdad lo agradezco mucho. El día de hoy tenemos otra canción con la cual darle un mejor ambiente de lectura a este capítulo, por lo cual les recomiendo mucho que la escuchen n.n

[1] Buscar en YouTube: イツエ － トランシーバー

Capítulo 20

Transistor

_Un transistor es un dispositivo que se encarga de enviar señales de salida en respuesta a una señal de entrada. En cierto momento de mi vida las letras de mis canciones se convirtieron en eso, en un transistor._

* * *

— I like it, I´m not gonna crack. I miss you, I´m not gonna crack. I love you, I´m not gonna crack…

Canté en voz baja mientras seguía tocando en mi guitarra acústica "Lithium" de Nirvana. Una vez la canción dejó de escucharse por medio de mis audífonos en mi móvil solté un pesado suspiro y levanté la vista. El pequeño río que se encontraba cerca del complejo de departamentos donde vivían Mio y Dororo se veía tan cristalino y vivo como siempre.

Por alguna extraña razón, desde aquel día de verano hace un año en el que Dororo y yo permanecimos juntos durante toda la noche observando las luciérnagas, ese había pasado a ser una especie de lugar de refugio para mí cuando me sentía triste o preocupado por algo. Corría a este lugar, me sentaba a la orilla del río y tocaba o componía sin descanso hasta olvidar todo.

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en verdad lo necesitaba, aunque no lo deseaba las palabras de Mio volvían a colarse en mi cabeza. Era la segunda vez que ella me hería con sus palabras, la prima vez había sido por el asunto de usar el cabello largo, ahora era por negarse a grabar el demo.

¿Por qué a veces reaccionaba de esa manera? Era como si deseara que todo siempre fuera perfecto, que todo se adaptara a lo que la misma sociedad nos imponía. Su actitud me lo había demostrado, ella también amaba la música y cantar, ahora que tenía la gran oportunidad de sacar todo el provecho posible de su hermosa voz ¿Por qué lo ignoraba todo y lo hacía a un lado?

— "Es frustrante, no puedo entenderlo…"

Sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado en un intento por volver a desaparecer sus dolorosas palabras. No perdí tiempo y volví a tomar mi guitarra entre mis brazos para comenzar a tocar otra canción, apenas había dado unas cuantas notas cuando escuché una voz acercándose a mí:

— Hyakkimaru ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Al reconocer la voz una sensación cálida invadió de inmediato mi pecho. Dororo se acercaba lentamente a mí observándome con atención, pude ver que esta sostenía su cuaderno de dibujo en su brazo derecho.

— Hola, pequeña Dororo.

Intenté que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible, pero por desgracia no lo logré, la saludé con desanimo. Dororo se sentó a mi lado al tiempo que me examinaba con interés. Ignorando esto volví a hablarle para intentar distraerla y que no se diera cuenta de que me sentía triste:

— De vez en cuando me gusta venir aquí. Es un lugar tranquilo para tocar un rato o incluso componer una canción.

— Entiendo lo que dices. —Respondió con su alegría de siempre—. Yo también disfruto de sentarme aquí, ver el río y dibujar un rato. Me ayuda a des estresarme y me inspira a dibujar.

Me mostró una cálida sonrisa, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por regresársela. Acto seguido bajó la vista y comenzó a hacer unos trazos en su cuaderno, viendo que se había ocupado me dispuse a comenzar a tocar otra vez.

— ¿Vas a ir a ver a Mio?

Soltó de pronto, ocasionando que a causa de la impresión me equivocara y desafinara la canción de una manera espantosa. Le dirigí una mirada de molestia, Dororo simplemente me sostuvo una de reproche.

— No creo que Mio quiera verme. —Respondí con voz débil—. Como te lo dije, solo vine aquí a tocar un rato, no pensaba ir a su departamento.

— Si estás aquí tocando de esa manera tan desesperada es porque te sientes triste o preocupado. —Me ignoró hablando con severidad.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

— Nada me hace pensarlo, es solo que lo conozco muy bien, joven Kagemitsu.

Afirmó con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que de alguna manera logró apartar por un momento el dolor que invadía a mi corazón ¿en qué momento había pasado? ¿en qué momento Dororo y yo nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos? Haciendo memoria no podía recordarlo con certeza, pero lo cierto era que para ese entonces yo ya era como un libro abierto para ella, a pesar de mi indiferencia y seriedad ella podía leerme a la perfección y eso era en verdad asombroso.

Me di cuenta que no podría engañarla, motivo por el cual dejé con cuidado mi guitarra a mi lado y le confesé como me sentía acerca de lo que había pasado con Mio y el asunto del demo.

— Hyakkimaru tonto, eres tan tonto…—Se quejó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No se supone que debes darme ánimos en lugar de insultarme? —Pregunté con una triste sonrisa.

— No digo más que la verdad. —Contestó dedicándome una mirada traviesa. Acto seguido se acostó boca arriba en el pasto al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos. Prosiguió con una voz relajada—: Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Volví la vista hacia atrás para verla y al hacerlo me sentí sorprendido al instante. Aun acostada en el pasto había cruzado sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, esto ocasionó que la tierna blusa con estampado de caras de gatos que traía puesta se levantara dejando al descubierto parte de su abdomen y su ombligo.

Dororo a veces eran muy despreocupada con su propio cuerpo cuando estaba con personas de confianza, ya en más de una ocasión había puesto más que nervioso a Taho cruzando sus piernas sin cuidado cuando llevaba puesta la falda de su uniforme escolar. Mio le había hecho ya varias veces esta observación, pero al parecer la descuidada jovencita lo seguía olvidando.

— ¿Q-que se supone que significa eso?

Le pregunté con voz rasposa debido a los nervios que surgieron en mí al ver parte de su abdomen al descubierto. Rápidamente volví la vista al frente para no ser irrespetuoso con ella. Sin darse cuenta de esto, Dororo me respondió:

— Que exageras por un problema que tiene una solución rápida… ¿Recuerdas que me lo contaste? Tu madre te regaló tu primera guitarra eléctrica a los doce años, desde entonces la tocaste sin descanso, y comenzaste a soñar con convertirte en un guitarrista profesional.

— Si, es mi sueño desde hace seis años.

— En el caso de Mio nee pasó algo muy parecido. —Siguió explicando levantándose de nuevo, caminó apoyándose en sus rodillas hasta sentarse a mi lado—. Mi tía le enseñó a cocer y bordar cuando tenía unos ocho años de edad, eso ocasionó que desde muy pequeña desarrollara el gusto por hacer su propia ropa. Para cuando tenía unos once o doce años, Mio nee podía pasar horas viendo pasarelas de moda en la televisión, y siempre compraba mes con mes esas revistas dedicadas a las modas de temporada y diseñadores famosos. Aunque, supongo que esto ya lo sabías…

Por un momento fui incapaz de responder, fruncí los labios y concentré mi mente en recordar si Mio me había contado eso o no. Vagamente lo recordaba, pero como siempre, en plena plática me distraía y terminaba pensando en algo relacionado a la música. Al intuir esto Dororo continuó con decepción:

— ¿Qué demonios hacen cuando están solos? No me digas que solo se dedican a besarse y ni siquiera hablan entre ustedes…

— No es así... —Sentí mis mejillas sonrojar al instante pues eso en parte era cierto— Es solo que lo olvidé por un momento…

Dororo me miró con desaprobación por unos segundos para después volver a hablar tras soltar un bajo suspiro:

— A lo que voy es… Así como tú tienes un sueño, Mio nee también lo tiene, no puedes pretender que ella olvide lo que quiere solo por ti.

— ¿Fui egoísta con ella… verdad?

— Ambos fueron egoístas el uno con el otro. Pero no tiene caso que te niegues a enfrentar el problema y solo te deprimas por lo que pasó ayer. —Guardó silencio unos segundos para darme un pequeño coscorrón—. Ninguno de los dos debe abandonar su sueño, es así de simple.

— ¿Es eso en verdad posible? No quiero perjudicar a Mio, pero tampoco puedo olvidar lo que yo deseo.

— Mio nee está muy triste desde ayer. —Confesó con voz baja, flexionando sus rodillas contra su rostro—. En cuanto te fuiste del departamento se encerró en su cuarto y no salió de él hasta esta mañana. Ahora vengo aquí y te encuentro tocando sin descanso con una mirada sumamente afligida. Ambos están tristes por lo que pasó, eso demuestra que se preocupan el uno por el otro. Creo que si hablan con calma podrán encontrar una solución juntos.

— Pero para eso, debo intentarlo ¿verdad?

— Así es, no podrás saberlo si no lo intentas.

* * *

Hyakkimaru ¿lo recuerdas? Desde entonces siempre te he dicho que eres un tonto, eres tan despistado que siempre te ha resultado muy complicado comprender los sentimientos o pensamientos de los demás.

Te ayudé a ti y a Mio a reconciliarse en esa ocasión pues creí que era lo correcto. En mi inocencia de adolescente los veía a los dos como una pareja de ensueño, mi mente lo captaba de esta forma cuando en realidad no sabía que conforme pasaba el tiempo iban teniendo más problemas y lo que sentías por Mio se debilitaba.

Te quería tanto a ti y a Mio que lo único que deseaba era que fueran felices, pensaba que si estaban los dos juntos lo serían. En mi inmadura mente de esos días me veía a mí misma como la heroína valiente y noble que ayudaba a sus seres queridos a ser dichosos, pero la realidad era muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba.

Si hubiera conocido la verdad, no hubiera actuado de esa manera. Si hubiera sabido que tu propia inexperiencia e ingenuidad acerca de los noviazgos te hacían tratar de complacer a Mio en cada mínimo detalle, aunque eso te hería profundamente, no lo habría hecho.

Si hubiera sabido que debido al amor adictivo que Mio sentía hacia ti, te manipulaba sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, todo con tal de que no la abandonaras. Yo te habría mantenido a mi lado para que no te lastimaras.

Hyakkimaru, tú siempre te has culpado por todo lo que pasó en nuestros días como estudiantes, pero lo cierto es que ahora que reflexiono sobre esto, me doy cuenta que yo también tuve gran parte de la culpa. Yo también forcé las cosas pues solo deseaba lo que creía te haría feliz.

Mientras te veía alejarte de mí tras darte esos consejos para ir con Mio y disculparte con ella, yo me repetía una y mil veces que todo eso era por tu bienestar, era por tu felicidad. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, aunque no quería admitirlo seguía doliendo, yo misma seguía engañando a mi pobre corazón, el cual aún deseaba tu amor.

* * *

— Mio, lo siento mucho… No debí comportarme de esa manera tan fría contigo.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Hace unas horas todavía seguía en cama incapaz de levantarme a causa de la tristeza que me había invadido por el rechazo de Hyakkimaru del día anterior. Sin embargo, había llegado al departamento y apenas había cruzado la puerta me había pedido disculpas.

Parpadeé varias veces como para darme cuenta si era la realidad o estaba soñando. Por fortuna no era un sueño, Hyakkimaru en verdad estaba frente a mí, dedicándome un semblante triste y arrepentido.

— No Hyakkimaru, por favor, no lo hagas. —Me apresuré a responderle. Me acerqué a él y sujeté sus manos con fuerza—. No debes disculparte, más bien yo debo hacerlo. Me porté de una manera horrible contigo.

— Está bien, ahora puedo entenderlo. —Continuó con una tímida sonrisa—. Ninguno de los dos debe renunciar a lo que quiere, estoy seguro que, si hablamos con calma, encontraremos una manera…

— Eso no será necesario. —Lo interrumpí con dulzura—. Hyakkimaru, ayer lo estuve pensando mucho y ya me decidí. Quiero seguir cantando tus maravillosas canciones, quiero ver hasta dónde podemos llegar. Vamos a hacerlo, vamos a grabar el demo.

Mi corazón latió apresuradamente de dicha al ver su reacción. Sus hermosos orbes color caramelo brillaron de entusiasmo, al tiempo que por fin mostraba esa cálida sonrisa que yo tanto amaba.

— Mio… ¿lo dices en serio?

— Por supuesto, nunca había estado tan segura en mi vida.

Respondí entre risas, enterneciéndome por la inocencia que pude captar en su voz. Sentí a mi alma regresar a mi cuerpo cuando Hyakkimaru se acercó rápidamente a mí y me atrapó entre sus brazos. Cerré mis ojos al instante en cuanto sentí ese calor que me hacía sentir viva.

— Muchas gracias, Mio. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, lograremos hacerles llegar nuestra música a cada vez más personas, mientras tengamos tu hermosa voz sé que lo haremos.

Una mentira, todo era una mentira. Aunque no lo quería, de una u otra forma siempre terminaba mintiéndole a Hyakkimaru. Por supuesto seguía sintiendo un intenso deseo por entrar a la universidad y estudiar diseño de modas. Mi sueño era ver mis diseños en pasarelas o aparadores de tiendas, lo deseaba desde que era una niña, a pesar de eso, no fui justa conmigo misma y abandoné ese sueño por amor.

El pensar en que Hyakkimaru podría dejarme me había hecho sentir como si muriera en vida, fue por esto que llegué a la conclusión de que si podía atarlo a mí por medio de la música iba a hacerlo, estaba dispuesta a soportar hacer algo que realmente no amaba. Era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más por él, mientras siguiera a mi lado lo demás no importaba.

— Mio, te quiero…

Me susurró con cariño para después sellar sus labios con desesperación contra los míos. Cerré mis ojos recibiendo gustosa ese dulce néctar del cual ya era una adicta. En cuestión de minutos el beso dejó de ser dulce para convertirse en una demandante muestra de amor, rápidamente abrí más mis labios al sentir como su lengua se iba abriendo paso por mi boca.

Últimamente nuestras muestras de afecto eran así. Nuestros besos habían dejado de ser tímidos y lentos para convertirse en besos profundos y asfixiantes. Nuestras caricias habían dejado de ser solo a nuestras manos para atreverse a pasearse por todo nuestro cuerpo.

Cuando le indicaba a Hyakkimaru que parara él lo hacía, ante todo siempre me respetaba y nunca me obligaba a nada, sin embargo, lo cierto era que conforme pasaba el tiempo, eran más mis deseos porque continuara, por ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar. Sabía que en algún momento terminaríamos cediendo e íbamos a cruzar esa línea, más de una vez me sorprendía a mí misma deseando que eso sucediera.

* * *

Mio tomó su decisión, y poco después de un mes, cuando ya comenzaba el otoño nuestro demo había quedado listo. El Sr. Biwamaru nos lo entregó en formato físico y le dio algunas copias en formato digital a Saburota. Nuestro líder hizo favor de pasarnos una copia digital a cada uno por correo electrónico por cuestiones de seguridad.

— Por favor Mio, no le digas a Dororo sobre esto. —Le supliqué a mi novia mientras la acompañaba de regreso a su departamento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Me preguntó sumamente intrigada—Creí que querrías que ella fuera la primera en enterarse. Incluso compusiste una canción nueva para el demo.

— Si, es por eso mismo que quiero ser yo quien le dé la sorpresa. —Confesé sonriendo tiernamente—. Mañana iré al departamento y se lo mostraré, por eso no le digas nada, por favor.

— Está bien, puedes contar conmigo. —Me apoyó con una radiante sonrisa—. Estoy segura que se sorprenderá mucho.

Dororo sabía que habíamos grabado el demo, sin embargo, no le había contado acerca de la fecha de entrega. Al día siguiente resultó que me sentía tan impaciente por darle esta noticia que me sentí incapaz de esperarla en el departamento. Me salté la última clase para poder salir antes de la preparatoria y esperarla a que saliera de su escuela.

Me quedé en un parque cercano el cual sabía que estaba de camino entre su secundaria y el complejo de departamentos, era obligatorio que pasara por ahí para llegar a su casa. Unos diez minutos después de la hora de salida mi corazón comenzó a latir velozmente de la emoción al distinguir su figura siempre alegre a lo lejos. Me había levantado para dirigirme a ella cuando me paré en seco al ver algo extraño.

Un chico que portaba el mismo uniforme que Dororo la llamó a lo lejos y la alcanzó. El chico tenía una sonrisa amistosa y era muy alto, no sabía si estaba en lo correcto, pero dada su altura y complexión supuse que era ya un estudiante de tercero de secundaria, eso quería decir que era su superior.

Sentí un intenso ardor en mi estómago al ver lo que pasó a continuación. El muchacho habló con Dororo por unos minutos para después entregarle una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón. Podía comprender bien lo que estaba pasando, ese chico se le acababa de confesar. Por un momento sentí la necesidad de dirigirme a ellos para interrumpirlos, pero sabía bien que eso era grosero y fuera de lugar, por esta razón rechacé ese deseo de inmediato.

Solté un bajo suspiro de alivio al ver como Dororo movía su cabeza de lado a lado para después hacer una leve reverencia, imagino que a forma de disculpa. Lo había rechazado, pude darme cuenta al observar como el chico la miraba con sorpresa para después alejarse de ella cabizbajo.

Para que Dororo no sospechara que la espiaba me alejé del lugar unos cuantos pasos y volteé mi rostro, fingiendo que veía hacia otro lado. Escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí para después saludarme con una voz enérgica:

— ¡Hola Hyakkimaru! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

— Hola, pequeña Dororo. —Le regresé el saludo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Iba hacia el departamento, pero decidí esperarte aquí.

— ¿En serio? Eso es muy extraño...

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Una sorpresa? —Sus brillantes ojos se abrieron de par en par con asombro, ocasionando a mi corazón enternecer—¿¡Qué es!? ¡Dime!

— No comas ansias. —Respondí observando divertido como inflaba sus redondas mejillas—. Vamos al departamento para mostrártelo.

— Tú siempre tan misterioso. —Reclamó frunciendo el ceño—. Está bien, vamos cuanto antes.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo al departamento en un extraño silencio, cosa demasiado inusual en ella. Tratando de descifrar porqué estaba tan callada, la miré con disimulo para encontrarme con que tenía la vista baja y mostraba un semblante pensativo.

— Oye, Hyakkimaru… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro.

— Bueno, no quiero sonar entrometida ni nada por estilo. —Continuó con inseguridad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Esto lo sé porque Mio nee me lo contó… Me dijo que eras muy popular en la preparatoria, y por esto recibías muchas declaraciones de amor.

— Si, aunque no es algo que busque en realidad. —Confesé con fastidio.

— Era de esperarse, después de todo eres una persona llamativa pues eres misterioso y atractivo.

Esto último llamó mi atención, incluso hizo que mi corazón diera un pequeño vuelco. De nueva cuenta volteé a verla, el rostro de Dororo estaba más sonrojado, se estaba tapando la boca con sus manos.

— ¿Crees que soy atractivo?

Mi pregunta fue con una intención inocente, en verdad deseaba saber si opinaba eso de mí. Pero como era propio de Dororo, eludió la pregunta de una manera sumamente creativa:

— ¡Yo soy la que está haciendo preguntas ahora, tú no puedes hacerlas!

No le respondí, me limité a reír en voz baja con ternura, ocasionando que esta se avergonzara más. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que fuera capaz de retomar la conversación.

— Desde que regresamos de vacaciones de verano todo comenzó a cambiar en mi escuela. Mis compañeros comenzaron a hablarme más e intentar llevarse mejor conmigo.

— "Claro, notaron los cambios en tu cuerpo".

Pensé comenzando a sentirme enojado por una extraña razón. Después de todo, era hombre también y podía entenderlo. Dororo siguió hablando, con cada palabra sonaba más preocupada:

— No solo fue con mis compañeros de clase, los estudiantes de otras clases e incluso otros grados también. De un momento a otro, algunos empezaron a invitarme a salir e incluso… a pedirme que fuera su novia. —Confesó sumamente avergonzada—Es extraño, no veo razón para que pase eso.

— Eres divertida, bondadosa y linda. —La interrumpí mirándola con cariño—. Son cualidades que nosotros los hombres apreciamos mucho.

De nueva cuenta, el rostro de Dororo se tiñó por completo de rojo, intenté volver la vista al frente, pero fue imposible, por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de mirarla. En ese inter, cerré los ojos previniendo lo que venía, me soltó un pequeño golpe en mi brazo en señal de protesta:

— ¡Hyakkimaru tonto! ¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas! —Aún más contrariada que antes, Dororo tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para lograr continuar con la conversación—: No sé qué debo hacer en esos casos, me resulta tan incómodo y me siento tan nerviosa… Hyakkimaru ¿tú no te sentiste mal al rechazar esas confesiones de amor?

— ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Yo no era el que estaba siendo rechazado —Pregunté confundido.

— Claro, a veces olvido que eres la persona menos empática del mundo. —Se quejó con una sonrisa irónica para después volver a mostrarse angustiada—. Hoy se me declararon de nuevo. Se trataba de Shirogane Uehara, es mi superior… Es un estudiante de tercer año y es el capitán del equipo de futbol. Muchas de mis compañeras de clase mueren por él, dicen que es un excelente partido, al rechazarlo… no pude evitar pensar si hacía lo correcto.

— ¿Él te gusta?

Pregunté haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque mi voz no sonara molesta, en verdad sentía una desagradable opresión en el pecho, me sentía incómodo y no sabía por qué. Dororo negó varias veces con la cabeza haciendo un gesto de desagrado antes de responder:

— No, todas mis compañeras creen que es maravilloso, pero yo siempre lo he visto como un idiota presumido. Cree que puede tratar a los demás como él quiera solo por ser tan popular y apuesto, no me agrada para nada.

— ¿Te gusta alguien más?

Abrió la boca, pero no respondió de inmediato. Segundos después sonrió con dolor mientras me respondía:

— No…

— No debes obligarte a querer a alguien solo porque los demás creen que deba ser así. —Le respondí al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su cabeza—. Ante todo, siempre debes ser sincera contigo misma y respetar tus sentimientos. Pequeña Dororo, tu corazón es tan puro y bondadoso que vale demasiado para que se lo entregues a cualquier persona. Por favor, siempre toma en cuenta esto antes de que tomes cualquier decisión. Asegúrate de dárselo a la persona adecuada, dáselo solo a la persona que tú creas se lo merece, que sea una persona que lo cuide y lo valore como lo más importante en su vida.

— ¿Y qué tal si esa persona no acepta mi corazón? —Me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— Entonces será el más idiota entre todos los idiotas.

— Si, sin duda lo es.

Susurró para después detener su caminar. Apenas me iba a volver para verla tras escuchar ese comentario que me dejó confuso cuando Dororo pasó corriendo al lado de mí a gran velocidad, me gritó mientras se alejaba de mí:

— ¡Vamos Hyakkimaru! ¡Démonos prisa para llegar al departamento!

Dororo siempre me confundía y me asombraba con sus acciones. Viéndola correr no me quedó más remedio que comenzar a trotar para alcanzarla. Mientras subíamos las escaleras del departamento, aún tenía la conversación de hace un momento rondando por mi cabeza. Un pensamiento no se alejaba de mi cabeza, el pensamiento de que nadie era digno del corazón de Dororo, nadie se merecía ese hermoso y valioso corazón.

* * *

— ¡No puedo creerlo, está aquí, en verdad ya está listo! —Grité con una voz aguda y potente, mirando estupefacta la USB plateada en mis manos—¡Es su demo en formato digital! ¡En verdad es real! ¡Vamos a escucharlo ahora mismo!

Despegué mi mirada del USB para regresarla a Hyakkimaru, al hacerlo me encontré con que este me miraba de una manera sumamente enternecida. De cierta manera, desde hace un tiempo sentía que su forma de mirarme había cambiado, pero decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, supuse que estaba muy emocionado de al fin tener su demo.

Le regresé una enorme sonrisa para después pedirle que tomara asiento mientras colocaba la USB en el pequeño pero potente estéreo que mis tíos me habían prestado al regresar de Iwate en las vacaciones de verano.

— Entonces… ¿Cuántas canciones tiene este demo? —Le pregunté con interés mientras tomaba con fuerza el control del estéreo y me sentaba a su lado.

— Son solo dos. —Me explicó mientras acariciaba la oreja de Yoru, el cual se había sentado en su regazo—. Líder-san dijo que esas eran más que suficientes, debíamos escoger dos canciones que mostraran la esencia de nuestra banda. Por esa razón escogimos nuestra canción más popular y compuse una nueva especialmente para la ocasión.

— Ya veo, ¿y qué canción escogieron? —Las notas de una canción comenzaron a sonar, entrecerré mis ojos y fruncí mis labios con desagrado al reconocer la triste tonada de "Adiós Ilusión" —¿Adiós Ilusión? ¿En serio esa es su canción más popular?

— Si… Taho hizo una encuesta en nuestras redes sociales preguntándole a nuestros seguidores cuál era su canción favorita, y Adiós Ilusión fue la ganadora.

— Vaya que sus seguidores son unos masoquistas. —Reproché en tono hosco.

— ¿No te gusta esa canción? —Me preguntó decepcionado.

— Es una canción hermosa pero muy triste. —Respondí forzando una sonrisa, aunque no quise, los recuerdos de Hyakkimaru declarándose a Mio llegaron a mi cabeza—. Me pone triste escucharla…

— Lo siento…

— Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. —Me apresuré en mostrarme animada—. Creo que hicieron bien en escogerla. Sus canciones suelen ser baladas rock de desamor, entonces esa es la canción adecuada para demostrar su estilo. Como ya escuché esa, ahora quiero escuchar la nueva.

— Espera…—Me detuvo antes de que cambiara la canción. Rápidamente esculcó su mochila para sacar su cuaderno de canciones y abrirlo en la última página. Me lo tendió, mostrándome una alegre sonrisa— Aquí tienes, mira el cuaderno para que puedas seguir la canción.

[1] Le regresé una cariñosa sonrisa. La nueva canción comenzó a sonar, las alegres notas que llegaron a mis oídos y esa letra tan llena de esperanza hicieron a mi corazón vibrar de alegría.

— Descubriendo planetas encontré un transistor. —Repetí estas líneas una vez la canción terminó—. Juguemos a este viejo juego otra vez, no te alejes demasiado, no te acerques demasiado… ¿Qué es un transistor?

— Es un dispositivo electrónico que se encarga enviar señales de salida en respuesta a una señal de entrada.

Me explicó con toda la calma del mundo. No pude comprender a que se refería, motivo por el cual parpadeé varias veces y volví a leer la letra sin poder entender nada. Hyakkimaru debió darse cuenta de mi confusión pues volvió a hablar:

— La letra de esta canción trata de enviar señales, de querer entregar mensajes al ser amado. De cierta manera ellos se acercan, desean estar juntos, pero de alguna u otra manera se alejan.

— Ya veo. Es una letra hermosa como siempre y también muy romántica. —Recalcé con emoción. No perdí tiempo y repetí la canción—¡Me encanta! ¡No puedo dejar de escucharla! A diferencia de otras canciones está suena muy alegre ¿por qué?

— Fue por tus regaños. —Confesó para después soltar una apenas perceptible risa.

— ¿Mis regaños?

— Cuando Mio decidió que estaba de acuerdo con grabar el demo supe que debía componer una nueva canción. Días después de eso, cuando ya había pensado en la letra y escribí las notas del coro te llamé a tu móvil para pedir tu opinión… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste? "¿Otra vez es otra canción de desamor? Hyakkimaru, debes dejar de componer canciones tan tristes, de otra forma harás que Rainbow Tears se quede estancado. Debes intentar escribir canciones más alegres, estoy segura que puedes hacerlo".

— Oh si, recuerdo que te dije algo como eso. —Me fue imposible no reír al recordarlo—.

— Pensé que sería complicado, pero no fue así. —Prosiguió esbozando una dulce sonrisa—. Transistor es muy diferente a otras canciones que he compuesto, aun así, fue sumamente fácil para mí escribirla.

— Eso es bueno. —Respondí con suavidad, sintiendo una enorme felicidad al saber que había logrado ayudarlo—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, eres capaz de escribir canciones alegres también. Esta canción es simplemente maravillosa. Estoy segura que gracias a ella lograrán firmar un contrato con una disquera.

* * *

Dororo, después de la guerra de bandas, la razón por la cual fue más sencillo para mí comenzar a escribir canciones más alegres y románticas fue porque me estaba enamorando perdidamente de ti. Lo demás ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Nunca te cansabas de repetirlo, soy el más idiota entre los idiotas. Tan idiota que confundía el profundo amor que comenzaba a sentir por ti por un profundo amor fraternal.

Tampoco era como que fuera indiferente a Mio. A las dos las quería, aunque era de una manera diferente, amaba a las dos al mismo tiempo. El amor que sentía por Mio era como un torrente de pasión. Su hermosa voz me tenía hechizado, y eso también me hacía desearla. Ella siempre me había apoyado y de cierta forma, me sentía en deuda con su cariño. El amor que tenía por Mio era algo más superficial y físico.

En cambio, lo que sentía por ti eran sentimientos puros y dulces. Era un lazo sumamente profundo el cual con los días se iba fortaleciendo, eres mi alma gemela, no hay otra forma de explicarlo.

Para mí eras como una pequeña y hermosa perla en extremo valiosa que veneraba y que debía proteger a toda. Eras tan importante para mí que sentía que nadie era digno de ti, pensaba que nadie te merecía, quería seguir siendo el único que te adorara. En esos días, sin embargo, la perla y su cuidador apenas comenzaban a acercarse más, cada día lo hacíamos un poco más.

"Transistor" seguía sonando sin cesar en tu estéreo, ya era como la tercera o cuarta vez que la escuchabas. Tarareabas la canción mientras movías tu cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Por mi parte, me quedé ensimismado observando tu rostro al escuchar mi música.

Dororo, antes de conocerte, jamás creí que alguien podría poner tal semblante de alegría al escuchar mi música. Eso llenaba mi corazón de una dicha inmensa, tanto, que es incluso difícil para mí describirlo con palabras. Nadie amaba tanto mi música como tú, y era por eso que yo comenzaba a amarte.

Apoyé mi mano en mi barbilla sin poder dejar de mirarte embobado, así pasaron unas dos repeticiones más de la canción hasta que miré con sorpresa como dejabas caer tu cabeza apoyándola contra mi hombro. Muy pocas veces habíamos estado tan cerca antes, pero en cuanto sentí ese cálido tacto una carga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y mi corazón se agitó de emoción.

— "Tú eres mi oxígeno, quiero saber más sobre ti…"

Repetí en mi mente la letra de la canción que sonaba en ese momento para desconectar mi cerebro de todo y dejar caer mi cabeza sobre la tuya. Ante esto pareciste reaccionar, tenías los ojos cerrados por lo cual los abriste rápidamente y comenzaste a gritar sumamente nerviosa:

— ¡Mierda! ¡Es decir, demonios! ¡Es decir, lo siento! Me relajé tanto que no me di cuenta que dejé apoyada mi cabeza contra tu hombro.

— Está bien, no importa. —Te respondí suavemente, me sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos y separar mi cabeza de la tuya, no deseaba hacerlo, por lo cual no la moví ni siquiera un centímetro.

— Pero, Hyakkimaru…

— Podemos quedarnos así, no me molesta.

Bajé más mi cabeza de manera que no pudieras alejarte, esto ocasionó que incluso nuestras mejillas comenzaran a rozarse. Ante el tacto no pudiste más que cerrar tus ojos y sonrojarte. Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, continuamos escuchando "Transistor" en silencio sin alejarnos. Solo fuimos capaces de separarnos al escuchar como Mio abría la puerta del departamento.

Cuando Mio llegó, ese tierno hechizo se rompió. Dejamos de ser la perla y su cuidador para que yo volviera a ser el novio de tu prima y tú la prima de mi novia.

Dororo, esta canción por desgracia no cumplió su cometido, pero, aun así, te confieso que de todas las canciones que he compuesto, Transistor es una de mis favoritas. Eso es porque, a pesar de la distancia que nos separa ahora, cada vez que la escucho me trae esos dulces recuerdos de ti, los recuerdos de cuando comenzabas a atrapar mi corazón.

* * *

_Un transistor es un dispositivo que se encarga de enviar señales de salida en respuesta a una señal de entrada. En cierto momento de mi vida las letras de mis canciones se convirtieron en eso, en un transistor._

_De forma inconsciente comencé a escribir canciones con letras alegres y románticas. Mi corazón deseaba que mi música fuera un transistor, deseaba que esas canciones llenas de mensajes de amor llegaran a Dororo._

Continuará


	21. Sentimientos que no desaparecen

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 21

Sentimientos que no desaparecen

Mientras me dirigía a casa acompañada por mis queridos amigos Saru y Okowa me fue imposible no soltar una fuerte carcajada al recordar lo que había pasado ese día en la clase de deportes. Okowa adivinó el motivo de mi risa y me acompañó con sus escandalosas risotadas.

— Es suficiente…—Se quejó Saru con vergüenza, su rostro entero enrojeció—¿Es que acaso nunca van a dejar de burlarse de mí?

— Vamos Saru, debes admitir que fue muy gracioso. —Respondió Okowa sin poder calmar su risa.

— ¡Si! —Apoyé a mi amiga pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Saru, dedicándole una mueca burlona—Durante la clase de deportes el balón se te estampó de lleno en la cara mientras jugábamos a los quemados ¡Admite que fue muy gracioso!

— ¡Para mi cara no fue nada gracioso!

Nos reclamó apuntando a su rostro el cual aún tenía una leve marca del balón. Al escucharlo solo pudimos reír más fuerte que antes, Saru farfulló palabras molestas inentendibles, mirándonos a las dos con vergüenza y molestia mezcladas.

— De acuerdo Saru, lo sentimos, vamos, ya no estés molesto. —Se disculpó Okowa con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

— Disculpa por reírnos así. —Agregué con gesto arrepentido—¿Qué te parece si te invito una malteada a modo de disculpa?

— Bueno, creo que eso podría funcionar…

Saru trató de hacerse el duro, sin embargo, Okowa y yo sabíamos lo mucho que adoraba las malteadas. Le seguimos hablando con amabilidad para animarlo mientras nos dirigíamos a "Happy Food" cuando un muchacho alto salió de pronto de una esquina lateral de la calle, colocándose justo enfrente de nosotros, nos fue imposible continuar avanzando a causa de esto.

— Hey Akiyama, hoy te ves tan hermosa como siempre.

— Uehara…

Susurré con fastidio al ver la petulante sonrisa de mi superior frente a mí. A pesar de que ya había pasado una semana desde que lo había rechazado el idiota seguía insistiendo en que saliera con él.

— ¿Qué se trae entre manos la estudiante más hermosa de la escuela?

— No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. —Respondí con frialdad.

— Bien, entonces ¿Qué te parece si dejas a estos perdedores y vamos por ahí a dar una vuelta?

— ¿¡Qué no lo entiendes!? —Exclamé con voz fuerte comenzando a enojarme—Te he dicho que no estoy interesada en ti, así que por favor deja de molestarme.

La presencia de nuestro superior intimidaba a mis amigos, aun así, los dos se esforzaron por ignorar sus nervios y se colocaron uno a cada lado de mí en un ademan protector. Shirogane miró a los dos chicos con molestia para después dirigir su mirada a mí, en su rostro capté frustración y desesperación.

— Cualquier otra estudiante aceptaría mis invitaciones sin pensarlo dos veces, en cambio tú no dejas de rechazarme… ¿¡por qué no dejas de hacerlo!?

— Para empezar porque llamas a mis amigos perdedores. —Repuse mirándolo con desagrado—. Jamás sería capaz de aceptar los sentimientos de alguien que hace sentir menos a los demás. Eres un idiota Uehara, simplemente olvídate de mí. Vámonos, Okowa, Saru.

— ¡S-si!

Respondieron los dos sin poder ocultar el miedo en su voz, a pesar de lo intimidados que se sentían no se separaron siquiera un centímetro de mí.

— Ya lo verás, Akiyama. —Lo escuché susurrar con una voz sombría—. Serás mía lo quieras o no.

— Solo inténtalo, imbécil. —Le respondí sin volver la vista. Saru y Okowa me miraron preocupados, me suplicaron en voz baja que lo dejara por la paz y ya no lo hiciera enojar más—. No se preocupen, solo quiere asustarnos y hacerse el interesante. Ese idiota es solo palabras.

Por desgracia, días después iba a descubrir que Shirogane hablaba en serio. El día de ese tan terrible incidente me dirigí al departamento tras despedirme de mis amigos y compañeros de clase. A Okowa le tocaba el servicio y Saru tenía actividades del club de informática en el que estaba, por lo cual ese día me iba a tocar regresar sola a casa. Apresuré el paso mientras intercambiaba mensajes con Hyakkimaru por LINE.

* * *

Hyakkimaru: ¿Vas ya rumbo a tu casa?

Dororo: ¡Sí! Hoy no tengo actividades del club.

Hyakkimaru: Ya veo… Por cierto, hace unos días Taho y yo encontramos una tienda cuyos postres son deliciosos.

Dororo: Postres (º﹃º)

Hyakkimaru: Sé que Mio hoy sale tarde del trabajo, por eso estaba pensando que estaría bien comprar un rico pastel y luego esperarla juntos para comerlo entre los tres (￣∇￣)

Dororo: ¡Sí! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ ¡Más te vale que compres el más delicioso de la tienda! o( -_-)9

Hyakkimaru: Lo haré, cuenta con ello d(^^*)

* * *

Bloqué mi móvil sin poder dejar de sonreír al darme cuenta de que ese iba a ser un buen día. Sin embargo, caí en cuenta de algo de pronto. Desde lo del asunto del demo Hyakkimaru ya no había ido a recoger a Mio a su trabajo, sino que por el contrario siempre que podía iba al departamento para esperarla.

Ahora incluso había salido con esa idea extraña del pastel. Si tantos deseos tenía de que su novia probara ese pastel ¿Por qué no simplemente pasaban por el después de que mi prima saliera de trabajar? Ahí estaba pasando algo extraño, había algo que no terminaba de encajar en todo ese asunto.

No me fue posible seguir concentrada en eso pues al pasar por el parque que estaba entre mi secundaria y el departamento vi como alguien se colocaba enfrente de mí con rapidez. Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir como esa persona me tomaba fuertemente de los hombros. Levanté la vista y la ira me comenzó a invadir al darme cuenta que el idiota de Shirogane me quería molestar de nuevo.

— Hey, Akiyama…

— Uehara…—Lo llamé con fastidio—¿Otra vez tú? ¿Es que no entiendes?

— Te daré una última oportunidad. —Insistió tomando mi barbilla, mostrándome una sonrisa coqueta—. Me gustas mucho Akiyama, acepta ser mi novia.

— En serio eres un imbécil. —Exclamé apretando mis puños—¿En qué idioma debo decirte que no me interesas para que puedas entenderlo?

— ¿Es esa tu última respuesta?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— Lástima, quería que fuera por las buenas.

Dijo con una voz baja y siniestra para después chasquear sus dedos. Contuve el aliento al ver como otros dos estudiantes de tercero salían de atrás de uno de los árboles del parque. Los dos muchachos me mostraron sonrisas perversas mientras reían cruelmente.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Uehara?

A duras penas me las pude arreglar para que mi voz sonara fuerte y segura, no quería que se dieran cuenta que me sentía nerviosa. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a invadirme al ver como los tres chicos se acercaban lentamente a mí.

— Lo siento, deberá ser por las malas. Pero lo voy a disfrutar como no tienes una idea.

Tras decir esto con una voz ansiosa Shirogane se acercó a mí y lamió mi mejilla. A pesar de que sentí a mi estómago revolverse pude reaccionar a tiempo y le solté una fuerte patada a su rodilla. El presumido muchacho se quejó y me soltó para en un reflejo automático sujetar su rodilla, aproveché esta distracción para intentar huir corriendo.

— ¡No dejen que escape!

Aceleré el paso al darme cuenta que los otros dos estudiantes comenzaron a correr detrás de mí. No sabía cuál era su intención, pero supuse que no era nada bueno dada su actitud de hace un momento. Era imposible, no podría huir por mucho tiempo, eran más veloces que yo, aun así, debía intentarlo, con algo de suerte podría llegar antes al complejo de departamentos y gritar por ayuda.

Corrí con tanta desesperación y fuerza que incluso uno de mis zapatos se salió, era incomodo correr así pero no podía detenerme, me vi obligada a dejarlo abandonado pues lo más importante era seguir intentado huir.

Por desgracia no me di cuenta que uno de los chicos acortó camino por un callejón y salió de pronto frente a mí justo en el momento en el que intentaba atravesar un canal de agua para despistarlos, me tomó rápidamente de las muñecas inmovilizándome.

— ¡Suéltame, orangután idiota! —Le grité con furia, esforzándome por no dejarme ganar por el miedo.

— Que lástima que solo seas de Shirogane-kun. —Me dijo con una voz excitada, mientras me examinaba de pies a cabeza—. Aunque si lo obedecemos en todo, tal vez nos deje probar un poco del pastel.

Este último comentario me desarmó y me hizo distraerme.

— "Yo debería estar comiendo pastel con Hyakkimaru justo ahora… ¿por qué está pasando esto?"

Pensé sumamente asustada, mis labios temblaron al ver como Shirogane y el otro muchacho llegaban a donde estábamos. Presa de los nervios y al seguir forcejeando resbalé a causa del agua que pisaba y caí de lleno en el canal.

— ¡Aprovechen eso!

Tras escuchar el grito de Shirogane sentí a ambos chicos ponerse de rodillas en el suelo lleno del agua del canal, me levantaron rápidamente y me sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos. Mi ropa entera había quedado mojada al caer, esto ocasionó que la blusa de mi uniforme la cual era enteramente blanca se transparentara, haciendo que mi sostén fuera visible.

Completamente humillada y sin poder moverme solo pude bajar la vista apenada para no seguir apreciando el rostro lascivo de Shirogane al mirarme.

— Creo que ahora estás en problemas, pequeña Akiyama.

— N-no te atrevas a decirme pequeña…—Me quejé entre titubeos. Sentí como se colocaba frente a mí y tomaba mi falda para levantarla lentamente—. Solo hay una persona que puede decirme así, y no eres tú, idiota.

— Vaya, quien diría esto de ti, Akiyama. —Me ignoró el presumido muchacho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos al ver como mi falda estaba completamente alzada dejando al descubierto mis pantis—. En el exterior aparentas ser tan ruda, quien imaginaría que usabas esta ropa interior tan sexy.

Mis pantis eran lo más normal del mundo, eran completamente lisas y de color morado, pero tal parecía que ante los ojos de un quinceañero atravesando por plena pubertad esa prenda tan común era un deleite visual. No podía entenderlo, mi cabeza no podía procesar como era posible que muchachos con tan solo quince años de edad fueran capaces de hacer tal atrocidad.

Ahora que pienso sobre eso puedo darme una idea, creo que más bien se debía a causa de la realidad distorsionada en la cual vivía Shirogane Uehara. Él no quería abusar de mí porque me deseara tanto el punto de no poder contenerse, no, lo hacía más bien por una cuestión de poder y egocentrismo enfermo. Era uno de los chicos más ricos y populares de la secundaria, estaba tan acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería y a que todos le dijeran si de inmediato que mi negatividad había terminado por zafar algo en su cerebro.

A causa del miedo que me invadía al poder comprender cuales eran sus intenciones no fui capaz de responder nada, solo pude rezar esperando que ocurriera un milagro. Supliqué con la voz quebrada que se detuviera cuando sentí como colocaba una mano en mi entrepierna.

— Es tu castigo por rechazarme. —Me dijo con una voz excitada—. Ahora solo guarda silencio y siéntete afortunada por lo que te haré.

Sus dos compañeros que aún me sujetaban con fuerza rieron cruelmente. Cerré los ojos al sentir como su mano se dirigía a mis partes más íntimas cuando de pronto alejó su mano rápidamente y soltó una fuerte exclamación de dolor.

Abrí mis ojos con temor y mi corazón latió apresuradamente al ver como una guitarra en su funda daba de lleno contra la cabeza de Shirogane. Al sentir el impacto este se hizo hacia atrás continuando quejándose del dolor.

Era Hyakkimaru, él había golpeado a Shirogane en la cabeza con su amada Gibson. No podía reaccionar, simplemente no podía creer que lo que veía era real. Sin decir nada, Hyakkimaru se colgó su guitarra en la espalda y miró detenidamente a los tres muchachos con resentimiento.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces, idiota!?

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpear a nuestro capitán!?

Los compañeros de Shirogane finalmente me dejaron libre para levantarse rápidamente y dirigirse a Hyakkimaru. El joven guitarrista les respondió con una voz baja y furiosa:

— ¿Y ustedes como se atrevieron a meterse con Dororo?

Shirogane también se unió a los reclamos aun sobando su cabeza:

— ¡No te metas donde no te llaman, idiota! No importa que seas un estudiante de preparatoria, nosotros somos tres, te vamos a dar tu merecido por entrometido.

El temor volvió a mí al darme cuenta de que Shirogane tenía razón, no importaba que Hyakkimaru fuera mayor a ellos, en contra de una pelea con tres personas a la vez sus posibilidades eran escasas, además, no creía que él fuera de esas personas que gustaran de las peleas callejeras.

Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Hyakkimaru sacó su móvil, estiró su mano hacia el frente y puso a reproducir un video. Los tres chicos palidecieron al verse a ellos mismos grabados en el móvil de Hyakkimaru, ahora había una prueba de que los tres habían intentado abusar de mí.

— Son unas escorias, a pesar de eso, pienso dejar que se vayan tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. —Les explicó Hyakkimaru, mirándolos con frialdad—. Pero, si insisten en seguir con sus juegos tontos yo mismo iré a su secundaria para enseñarle esto al director.

No eran más que unos cobardes y habladores, pude darme cuenta de eso al ver como se dirigían miradas nerviosas y asustadas entre los tres. Sin siquiera responder se dieron la media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse del lugar casi corriendo, sin embargo, antes de que se alejaran más, Hyakkimaru le volvió a hablar a Shirogane:

— Hey tú, líder del grupo de depravados.

Shirogane se paró en seco y volteó a ver sumamente sorprendido a Hyakkimaru. Le siguió hablando sin dejar de mostrar su móvil:

— No pienso borrar este vídeo. Si me entero que sigues molestando a Dororo, puedes estar seguro que le mostraré este vídeo no a tu director, si no a la policía.

Shirogane solo pudo apretar los puños al saberse derrotado, le dedicó una mirada sumamente frustrada al guitarrista, no le quedó más remedio que morderse los labios con impotencia y continuar huyendo.

Vi a Hyakkimaru cerrar su mano libre fuertemente en puño, esta temblaba levemente. Le dedicó una última mirada llena de rencor para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba.

— Si no fuera porque soy guitarrista y temiera que algo le pudiera pasar a mis manos, me hubiera encantado molerlo a golpes. —Finalmente llegó frente a mí, se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me dijo mostrándome una cálida sonrisa—. Logré llegar a tiempo pequeña Dororo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Una dulce sensación atrapó mi corazón al escuchar el "pequeña" salir de sus labios. Que diferente era que Hyakkimaru me llamara de esa cariñosa manera a que alguien más lo hiciera. Cuando Shirogane lo había hecho sentí unas terribles ganas de vomitar, ahora al escucharlo de Hyakkimaru, de cierta manera solo me bastaba escucharlo para saber que todo iría bien de ahora en adelante.

— Hyakkimaru, yo… yo…—Comencé a llorar, lo intenté, en serio que me esforcé, pero por más que lo hice no pude evitar que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos—Gracias, muchas gracias por ayudarme, de no haber sido por ti…

Me fue imposible, no pude contenerme por más tiempo. Bajé la cabeza y comencé a llorar con desesperación en voz baja. Mis lágrimas de miedo cesaron en cuanto sentí como me tomaba suavemente de los hombros y me atraía hacia él para abrazarme.

— Está bien, tranquila, todo está bien ahora. Nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime, puedes estar segura de eso.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que el calor de sus brazos me consolara. Con tan solo sentirme cerca suyo mis lágrimas se habían desvanecido al instante, todo el miedo había quedado atrás, esos malos recuerdos se desvanecían mientras sentía como me aferraba con más fuerza contra él.

No importaba que tanto miedo hubiera tenido, ni que tanto hubiera sufrido, la simple presencia de Hyakkimaru me había tranquilizado al instante.

Me fue imposible no soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad mientras seguía cobijada en sus brazos, su pecho se agitó un poco al tiempo que un curioso sonido salía de su garganta ¿se había reído? Tal parecía que mi suspiro le había ocasionado que riera en voz baja con ternura. Esto me hizo reaccionar, sin importar las circunstancias no podía abrazar al novio de mi prima de esa manera tan cariñosa, era un error. Rápidamente me alejé de él, ocasionado que este me mirara y parpadeara varias veces con confusión.

— Muchas gracias, me siento mucho mejor ahora.

Le aclaré con una pequeña sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón en un principio no pareció muy de acuerdo conmigo, a pesar de eso, su semblante se relajó tras unos segundos.

— Es verdad, Dororo, lo siento…

Me dijo con arrepentimiento mientras se hacía a un lado y volteaba hacia atrás. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con que varios metros a lo lejos había un pastel en el suelo, estaba completamente aplastado, había quedado inservible. Hyakkimaru continuó hablando mientras bajaba su vista con decepción:

— Me dirigía al departamento cuando vi a esos tres idiotas atacándote. Como corrí de inmediato en tu auxilio solté el pastel por inercia, solo reaccioné a lo que mis instintos me indicaron. Ahora el pastel se estropeó y no podrás comerlo, lo lamento mucho.

Mi corazón se derritió de ternura en cuanto escuché sus palabras. Era increíble pensar que tras la horrible experiencia que acababa de pasar pudiera hacerlo, pero así fue, comencé a soltar unas sonoras carcajadas para sorpresa de Hyakkimaru.

— Hyakkimaru tonto, lo que menos importa ahora es el pastel. —Dije aun sin poder calmar mi risa—. Evitaste que me pasara algo horrible, créeme que el pastel es lo de menos.

— Me da gusto que, a pesar de todo, seas capaz de seguir riendo. Dororo, eres admirable. Ver tu sonrisa me hace muy feliz.

Escuchar eso hizo que mi risa se calmara de inmediato. El silencio se extendió sobre nosotros mientras nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. La mirada profunda de Hyakkimaru se clavó en mi alma, de un momento a otro comenzaron a llegar ciertos recuerdos a mi mente, recuerdos del año pasado, para ser exacta, de cuando apenas lo conocía.

Recordé las miradas llenas de cariño y ensoñación que en más de una ocasión le dedicó a Mio, y sentí perder el aliento al darme cuenta que ahora me miraba a mí de la misma manera. Bajé la vista sumamente contrariada haciendo ésta loca deducción a un lado, no podía ser, era imposible. Lo más seguro era que a causa de todo lo que acababa de pasar había visto cosas que no eran.

Cuando bajé la vista y me di cuenta de mi aspecto, mi incertidumbre pasó a convertirse en una tremenda vergüenza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había olvidado por completo que mi falda estaba alzada dejando mis pantis moradas al descubierto. Rápidamente la bajé para no seguir dando un espectáculo, por desgracia no era lo único que debía ocultar.

Mi blusa escolar la cual aún estaba mojada y transparente seguía mostrando perfectamente mi sostén. Maldije internamente al recordar que llevaba puesto uno de mis sostenes más infantiles, se trataba de un sostén blanco con estampados de fresas alrededor. No podía creer mi mala suerte de justamente haber decidido usarlo ese día.

Completamente apenada no pude más que abrazarme a mí misma en un vano intento por ocultar esto, desvié la vista sintiendo a mi rostro entero enrojecer. Todo había pasado tan rápido y me dejé embargar tanto por el abrazo de Hyakkimaru que simplemente olvidé mi aspecto.

Por más que lo pensaba no lograba encontrar una solución para ocultar esto, deseé como nunca que la tierra me tragara cuando sentí algo caer sobre mis hombros. Al levantar la vista me sorprendió ver que Hyakkimaru se había quitado la chamarra que traía puesta encima de la camisa de su uniforme para colocarla sobre mí. Se tapó sus ojos con la palma de su mano y me dijo con una voz tímida:

— Avísame cuando estés lista… ¿de acuerdo?

Me fue imposible despegar mi vista de él por unos cuantos segundos a causa de lo mucho que me había conmovido hasta que pude reaccionar. Sintiendo la ternura pasearse por mi pecho rápidamente tomé la chamarra de Hyakkimaru y me la puse, como era obvio me quedaba muy grande, motivo por el cual cubría todo mi torso y pecho a la perfección.

— L-listo…

Abrió sus ojos y me miró dulcemente, me fue imposible regresarle la mirada pues aun sentía mucha vergüenza, por lo cual desvié la vista concentrándome en el pobre cadáver del pastel reposando en el suelo.

— Debes estar cansada—opinó mientras se ponía de pie—, vamos al departamento para que puedas descansar un rato.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, este movimiento hizo que se percatara de algo.

— Dororo, falta uno de tus zapatos.

— ¡Ah, es cierto! —Exclamé con sorpresa—Olvidé que uno se me cayó cuando estaba huyendo. Yo… no puedo recordar donde lo perdí.

Admití con cierta decepción bajando la vista, apreciando a mi pobre pie adolorido. Hyakkimaru frunció sus oscuras cejas maldiciendo a lo bajo. No alcancé a escuchar muy bien lo que decía, pero las palabras "idiotas" y "si no fuera por mis manos" llegaron a mis oídos. Cerró los ojos y dio un hondo suspiro como en un intento para tranquilizarse, sin agregar nada más me dio la espalda, colocándose de cuclillas en el suelo. Tras dejar con cuidado su guitarra en el suelo levantó sus brazos hacia atrás y me dijo:

— Vamos Dororo, sube a mi espalda. Te llevaré así a tu departamento.

— ¿¡C-como dices!? —Exclamé incrédula. Comencé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro mientras seguía hablando con nerviosismo—¡No es necesario que lo hagas, en serio! Puedo caminar solo con un zapato, no es para tanto.

— Pero tu pie se ve muy hinchado, no creo que puedas caminar.

— Claro que puedo.

Dije con aire superior, por desgracia apenas di unos cuantos pasos cuando sentí a mi pie hormiguear y un dolor en la planta de este, al parecer mi pie si había resentido el correr completamente descalzo. No pude evitar que un leve gemido de malestar escapara de mi boca, al escuchar esto Hyakkimaru volteó un poco su rostro, mirándome con preocupación:

— ¿Lo ves? Si continúas caminando así te lastimaras más. Vamos, sube a mi espalda.

— P-pero…

— Dororo…

— No es necesario, yo…

— Por favor, no seas necia…

— Puedo caminar yo sola…

— Si no me obedeces no volveré a enseñarte ningún adelanto de mis composiciones nuevas jamás.

Fruncí mis labios al verme acorralada, el joven guitarrista por su parte entrecerró sus ojos con molestia. Sabía perfectamente que adoraba escuchar sus composiciones y verlas evolucionar hasta convertirse en las poderosas canciones de Rainbow Tears, me había chantajeado con mi Talón de Aquiles.

Dejé escapar el aire que instintivamente guardé en mis pulmones a causa de los nervios y con paso lento me dirigí a él. Cuando apoyé mis manos en sus hombros miré su guitarra reposando en el suelo y le pregunté:

— ¿Qué hay de tu guitarra? No puedes dejarla ahí…

— Es cierto, no pensé en eso. —Enarcó una ceja con semblante pensativo.

— Si quieres yo puedo colgármela en el hombro. Aunque, supongo que no te sientes seguro si cualquiera…

— Está bien. Hazlo, por favor. —Respondió en seguida.

— Eh… ¿en serio está bien?

— Por supuesto. —Agregó cambiando a una mirada dulce—. Sabes lo importante que es para mí, por eso estoy seguro que no permitirás que le pase nada.

Tras mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa la tomé con cuidado y la colgué sobre mi hombro. Una vez hecho esto apoyé mi cuerpo sobre la espalda de Hyakkimaru. Tras sentir mi tacto, colocó sus brazos por debajo de mis muslos y me cargó sobre su espalda con una facilidad sorprendente.

— ¿P-puedes con los dos? —Pregunté nerviosa—Es decir, ¿la guitarra y yo no somos muy pesados para ti?

— Si te digo que sí, apuesto a que me darías un coscorrón en la cabeza ¿oh no?

— ¡Hyakkimaru tonto, no hagas bromas acerca de mi peso!

El mencionado soltó una baja risa para después decirme con tranquilidad:

— No son pesados para mí. En serio eres muy liviana Dororo, no hay ningún problema.

Me aferré más a sus hombros al escuchar esto, incluso mientras pasaban los minutos tras asegurarme que traía bien colgada su guitarra en mi espalda me atreví a cruzar mis brazos por encima de su cuello.

— Es curioso…—Habló de pronto con una voz completamente relajada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nunca creí que terminaría cargando al mismo tiempo a dos de las cosas más valiosas que tengo en mi vida.

Al escuchar este dulce comentario sentí el calor extenderse por todo mi rostro al comprender que se refería a su amada guitarra y a mí. El complejo de departamentos se encontraba cada vez más cerca, con cada paso que Hyakkimaru daba mi corazón se iba acelerando más y más.

— "Hey, hey, hey, espera…"—Pensé sintiendo como los latidos de mi corazón seguían acelerándose. Sumado a esto las malditas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear de nuevo por mi estómago—"No, no te atrevas, maldita sea…"

Le reclamé a mi emocionado corazón. Sumergida en todos estos agradables sentimientos, sucumbí a mis instintos y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Hyakkimaru. Al sentir este tacto, observé de reojo como este volteaba un poco la cabeza, una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

Cerré los ojos y me perdí en el agradable aroma que desprendía su cuello y cabello. Mi corazón seguía latiendo tan aprisa que sentía se saldría de mi pecho, una dicha inmensa comenzó a invadir cada fibra de mi ser. Sin importar que hace unas horas hubiera pasado por tan terribles momentos solo me había bastado la aparición de Hyakkimaru para tranquilizarme al instante y saber que todo iba a estar bien.

— "Así que después de todo, no pude olvidarlo ¿verdad? —Pensé mientras una triste sonrisa se formaba en mis labios—No puedo ignorarlo por más tiempo. —Mis brazos se aferraron con más fuerza a él, mientras una tímida lágrima escapaba de mi ojo—Sigo enamorada de Hyakkimaru, no importa que tanto lo intenté, mis sentimientos seguían enterrados en mi corazón, y con lo que sucedió hoy salieron a flote de nuevo".

No podía hacer nada contra eso, no podía pretender que las cosas cambiaran solo por ser consciente de mi realidad. En ese momento pude comprender una verdad que me acompañaría por el resto de mis días, y era que sin importar cuanto lo intentara, yo jamás sería capaz de dejar de amarlo.

Debido a esto, no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar los profundos sentimientos que tenía por él, abrazarlos y aprender a vivir con ellos. A pesar de todo, no era tan doloroso como antes, ese día me di cuenta que amarlo me hacía infinitamente feliz, verlo feliz me hacía sentirme dichosa y completa. Mi tonto enamoramiento de hace un año, el cual era tan superficial como cuando se veía a un ídolo por televisión se había convertido en algo más tranquilo, pero a su vez más profundo, ese día finalmente pude comprenderlo.

Era un amor intenso, que quemaba el alma y alteraba los sentidos, un amor sincero y puro que se entregaba por completo sin pedir nada a cambio, ese era el amor que sentía por él.

— "Hyakkimaru, te amo. Por favor, no importa que pase, nunca te alejes de mí".

Pensé con ternura al apoyar mi cabeza contra su espalda mientras este subía lentamente las escaleras del departamento. Me disculpé mentalmente con Mio por no ser capaz de dejar de amar a su novio, aun así no pensaba hacer nada al respecto, yo no era capaz de inmiscuirme en su relación. Además, sabía bien que era una lucha perdida, Hyakkimaru nunca se fijaría en mí y dejaría a Mio, sin embargo, pensaba aprovechar esos momentos de soledad a su lado para disfrutar lo más posible de su compañía y cercanía. Solo eso me bastaba para ser feliz.

Continuará


	22. Hermanos

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 22

Hermanos

Hyakkimaru, tú siempre has sido la persona a quien más he admirado. De vez en cuando me llegan los recuerdos de nuestra niñez. Muchas veces yo hacía travesuras y tú te echabas la culpa para que nuestro terrible padre no me regañara o lastimara. Siempre me defendiste de bravucones en la primaria y compartías conmigo tus juguetes o discos de música sin pensarlo. A pesar de esto, hubo algo que nunca fuiste capaz de compartir conmigo, me lo arrebataste guardándolo recelosamente solo para ti, y eso fue el corazón de Dororo.

* * *

— ¡No, esto no puede ser! —Grité con desesperación mientras vaciaba mi mochila y dejaba que todo cayera al suelo—¡No las encuentro por ningún lado!

Presa del pánico ignoré mi mochila lanzándola a un lado para comenzar a esculcar entre mis ropas. Hyakkimaru ya estaba más que acostumbrado a mis agudos gritos, por esta razón optó por ignorarlos y sentarse tranquilamente en el suelo para comenzar a guardar todas las cosas en mi mochila de nuevo.

— Es imposible, tampoco están aquí. —Le dije mientras bajaba la vista hacia él—. Perdí mis llaves del departamento.

— ¿Crees que se te cayeron? —Preguntó al tiempo que miraba con interés mi lapicero con forma de conejo.

— Es probable que se cayeran mientras huía.

Me fue imposible no volver a verme afectada por la tristeza al darme cuenta de todo lo que me seguía pasando por culpa de esos tres imbéciles. Apreté mi mandíbula y desvié la vista reprimiendo mis lágrimas. Sabía que verme llorar preocuparía a Hyakkimaru, como no deseaba hacerlo me obligué a mí misma a reprimir mis sentimientos.

Hyakkimaru se levantó al tiempo que dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro, ya habiendo guardado todas mis cosas en mi mochila le sacudió un poco el polvo que tenía y me dijo con serenidad:

— No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Voy a escribirle un mensaje a Mio para decirle que pasaremos a su trabajo para que pueda darte sus llaves…

— ¡No, no puedes hacer eso!

— ¿Por qué no?

— Mira como estoy, Mio nee no puede verme en este estado. —Agregué con indignación, auto examinándome—. No puedo mentirle diciendo que me caí o algo así, ella me conoce muy bien, se daría cuenta de inmediato de que le miento…

— Entonces dile la verdad.

— Tampoco puedo hacer eso. —Mis ojos humedecieron, comencé a jugar con mis manos para distraerme con algo—. Ella se preocuparía mucho por mí al saberlo, tanto que estoy segura que incluso querría salir del trabajo. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo molestarla de ese modo.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos, de reojo pude ver como Hyakkimaru me observaba con preocupación y tristeza mezcladas. Se acercó a mí, y me respondió con suavidad mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con ternura:

— Tal vez no ahora, pero después estaría bien que le contaras lo que pasó. Ella es tu amada prima, se preocupa mucho por ti y te quiere, necesitas su apoyo también. No creo que debas dejarla al margen de esto.

Levanté mi vista con timidez, al encontrarse nuestras miradas me mostró una cariñosa sonrisa como para tratar de convencerme. Por un momento recordé aquella vez que no llegué al departamento hasta la mañana siguiente y lo mucho que se había preocupado. Hyakkimaru tenía razón, no podía cargar con todo el peso de esta horrible experiencia por mí misma, debía apoyarme en mis seres queridos o sería peor para mí.

— Está bien, lo haré. —Afirmé con una leve sonrisa.

— Buena decisión. Eres muy valiente y lista, pequeña Dororo.

Me felicitó con dulzura, ocasionado que la sonrisa en mi rostro creciera y mi corazón se derritiera de amor. Disfruté en silencio de sus cálidas caricias en mi cabeza cuando me preguntó con interés:

— ¿Y qué harás ahora sin poder entrar al departamento?

— Supongo que no me queda más que esperar hasta que Mio salga de trabajar. —Respondí con desgano.

— Pero Mio hoy sale hasta las siete…

— Entonces esta será una larga espera. —Añadí girando mis ojos con fastidio.

— No puedes quedarte así. —Me fue imposible no sonrojarme ni sentirme nerviosa al darme cuenta de que me examinaba de pies a cabeza—. Debes cambiarte esa ropa mojada o podrá darte un resfriado.

No supe que responder a eso por lo que me concentré en buscar una solución a mi problema. Hyakkimaru por su parte apoyó su pulgar en su barbilla y comenzó a murmurar con tono reflexivo:

— ¿Podría estar bien? … Sí, no creo que haya problema. "Él" estará en casa hasta la siguiente semana, por eso será seguro si vamos…

No pude comprender nada de lo que meditaba para sí mismo, tal como había pasado cuando apenas lo había conocido había mencionado a "él" ¿A quién se refería? No me fue posible seguir pensando en esto pues volvió a agacharse y levantar sus brazos, repitió el ademan para que subiera a su espalda.

— Vamos, Dororo.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? —Pregunté consternada sin ser capaz de dar siquiera un paso.

— Vamos a mi casa para que esperes hasta que Mio salga de trabajar. Ahí podrás darte un baño caliente y cambiarte de ropa.

El joven guitarrista tenía en un principio un semblante tranquilo y dulce, el cual cambió irremediablemente en cuestión de segundos a uno confundido y extrañado en cuanto escuchó el potente ¿¡Qué!? salir de mis pulmones incluso más fuerte de lo que sonaban esas molestas alarmas de los coches.

— ¡N-n-no! ¡De ninguna manera puedo hacer eso! —Continué gritando como una histérica—¡No puedo ocasionarte tantas molestias!

— No es ninguna molestia, déjame ayudarte en esta ocasión. —Insistió con inocencia.

— Pero es que… simplemente no puedo.

— ¿Por qué? —No fui capaz de responder a eso, solo atiné bajar la vista y sonrojarme. Hyakkimaru captó esto como desagrado pues después añadió con una voz visiblemente herida—: ¿tanto te desagrada la idea de esperar en mi casa?

— "Es porque es tu casa que no puedo hacerlo".

Pensé cerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro como para darme valor a mí misma. Hyakkimaru había malentendido las cosas, no podía permitir que se siguiera sintiendo mal al pensar equivocadamente que rechazaba sus intentos por ayudarme, no me iba a quedar más remedio que ceder.

Di una honda respiración para después acercarme a su espalda y darle a entender que aceptaba su ofrecimiento. Al hacerlo, mi corazón se agitó en mi pecho al ver como su rostro cambiaba para mostrarme una cálida sonrisa.

De nueva cuenta me sentí perderme en un sueño al aspirar su atractivo aroma al tiempo que disfrutaba en silencio de recostar mi cabeza en su espalda. Era una sensación tan cálida y reconfortarte que no me molestaba quedarme así por muchas horas más.

— Mi casa está a una media hora a pie, no tardaremos mucho. —Me dijo mientras comenzábamos a alejarnos del complejo de departamentos.

— E-está bien.

Respondí esforzándome por salir de mi ensoñación. El trayecto se vio invadido por un incómodo silencio ya que de un momento a otro comencé a sentirme muy confundida, experimenté una mezcla de emociones en mi corazón.

Sentí una terrible vergüenza de tener que darle tantas molestias a Hyakkimaru. Sentía enojo por tener que atravesar por todo eso cuando ni siquiera era mi culpa. El miedo regresaba al pensar en si Shirogane iba a intentar atacarme de nuevo en la escuela. La tristeza se abría paso también al hacerme recordar todo lo que había pasado, lo humillada que me había sentido.

Cuando menos me di cuenta comencé a llorar de nuevo, bajé mi cabeza y me sujeté con fuerza a sus hombros. Me esforcé porque no se diera cuenta, pero irremediablemente comencé a sollozar en voz baja. Por un breve momento solo se escucharon los firmes pasos de Hyakkimaru junto con mis bajos y acongojados lamentos. Esto fue así hasta que él me volvió a hablar con tranquilidad:

— Dororo… ¿te conté de lo que pasó la otra vez en la veterinaria de mamá? Como sabes, de vez en cuando me gusta ir a visitarla y verla trabajar. El fin de semana pasado un Golden Retriever que estaban bañando escapó de la ducha. El travieso perro se puso a correr por todo el recibidor, dejando a todos llenos de espuma y jabón, te hubieras reído mucho si lo hubieras visto.

Y así, en cuestión de segundos, Hyakkimaru hizo mi tristeza a un lado comenzando a contarme anécdotas graciosas o extrañas que pasaban de vez en cuando en la veterinaria de su madre. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con mis risas, era algo confuso, pero aun así agradecí infinitamente sus intentos por distraerme y hacerme reír. Simplemente era una persona maravillosa, era imposible no amarlo. Hyakkimaru anunció de pronto que su casa estaba en la siguiente calle, sentí mi respiración acortarse a causa de los nervios.

— "Muy bien Dororo, tranquila… Todo está bien, solo irás a casa del chico que te gusta, si, nada del otro mundo… Actúa natural, y, sobre todo, no hagas ninguna tontería como robarte una camisa suya y dormirte abrazada a ella cada noche… Um, esa no es una mala idea… ¿¡Pero que tonterías pienso!?"

— Dororo, no te muevas tanto o podrás caerte.

Me pidió con preocupación pues inevitablemente había comenzado a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro a causa de los nervios y mis extraños pensamientos. Me disculpé en voz baja, obligándome a tranquilizarme. Finalmente, Hyakkimaru detuvo su caminar justo enfrente de una enorme reja color negra, se volteó a verme un tanto contrariado y me dijo:

— Lo siento, pero… ¿puedes tocar ese intercomunicador de ahí?

Seguí su mirada y lo vi justo al lado de donde terminaba la reja. Claro, al tener sus manos ocupadas cargándome no podría hacerlo el mismo. Rápidamente lo obedecí, y miré sorprendida que era de esos modernos intercomunicadores que incluso mostraban el rostro de la persona que respondía. Lo toqué y pasados unos minutos vi a una mujer con el clásico traje de sirvienta responder y mirarnos con interés a través de la pantalla.

— He regresado. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con una voz fría y carente de emoción.

— Amo Hyakkimaru, que gusto que ya haya regresado a casa. —Le respondió la sirvienta haciéndole una profunda reverencia—. Pase por favor, enseguida le abro la puerta.

— "¿Amo Hyakkimaru?"

Pensé con asombro. Esto solo aumentó cuando vi lo que se encontraba al otro lado de la reja: una casa enorme, no, más bien una mansión. Cuando Hyakkimaru comenzó a avanzar me di cuenta que esa supuesta calle que faltaba para llegar a su casa en realidad era su casa misma, esa enorme mansión ocupaba toda una calle.

Miraba boquiabierta de un lado otro todo a mi alrededor, la entrada era muy ancha y estaba rodeada de enormes jardines con diversos árboles y hermosas flores. Justo en el centro de la entrada, antes de la puerta principal había una elegante fuente blanca al parecer de mármol.

La puerta principal era adornada por un arco que tenía unas hermosas enredaderas junto con otros tipos de flores variopintas.

La casa era de dos pisos, pero era obvio suponer lo larga que era pues desde afuera se podía ver que tenía muchas habitaciones. La fachada era una discreta, pero elegante mezcla de colores blancos con azul, adornado con muchas ventanas de vidrio transparentes.

Cuando los sirvientes veían a Hyakkimaru pasar lo saludaban inclinándose respetuosamente al tiempo que le decían amo. Yo no podía más que tener mi cabeza oculta completamente en su espalda de la vergüenza, la cual solo aumentó cuando escuché a unas sirvientas cuchichear entre ellas que yo era la primera mujer que Hyakkimaru traía a la mansión.

* * *

¿Había sido lo correcto traer a Dororo a mi casa? No pude dejar de hacerme esa pregunta desde que la cargué de nuevo en mi espalda y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a esta. No quería que ella conociera ese aspecto de mi vida que tanto odiaba. Ese mundo falso que mi padre tanto se empeñaba en mostrarles a todas las personas ajenas a su vida. Todo lo que lo rodeaba no era más que una máscara de sí mismo.

Claro, por fuera era una mansión lujosa, con hermosos jardines y sirvientes muy comprometidos con su trabajo, pero yo sabía que esa mansión por dentro era un infierno en vida. El imbécil de mi padre estaba fuera del país, sabía que volvería hasta la siguiente semana, por eso pensé que invitar a Dororo estaría bien.

¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía dejarla sola afuera del departamento después de lo que había pasado. Claro, esperar a Mio con ella afuera no me hubiera molestado de no haber sido porque estaba mojada y su cuerpo sucio y lastimado. No había quedado otro remedio que traerla a casa, aunque lo hubiera evitado de haberlo podido.

Una vez llegamos a la sala la bajé con cuidado, mi espalda se sintió tan vacía en cuanto había dejado ese menudo cuerpecito en el suelo de nuevo. Dororo mantenía la vista baja y sus redondas mejillas estaban sonrojadas, estaba por sugerirle que tomara un baño cuando se escuchó la voz de Taho al fondo:

— ¡Hermano, por fin estás aquí! Dime, ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Dororo!?

Abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos y se quedó boquiabierto, en serio era como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La mencionada levantó la vista y lo saludó tímidamente con la mano.

— P-pero ¿qué hace ella aquí? —Preguntó entre balbuceos llenos de confusión. Al examinar su aspecto pareció percatarse de que algo no estaba bien—Eh… ¿pasó algo malo?

Dororo apretó sus labios y desvió la vista con incomodidad. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla y le dije con suavidad:

— Le pediré a las sirvientas que preparen un baño caliente para ti ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora solo relájate y quédate ahí cuanto lo necesites. Tendremos algo listo para comer para cuando salgas.

— Si, muchas gracias.

Respondió tímidamente. Me partía el alma darme cuenta de que aún se sentía triste y herida por lo que acababa de pasar. Llamé a una sirvienta y le di instrucciones para que prepara todo para Dororo en el baño para huéspedes más grande.

— Asegúrate de poner sales aromatizantes y burbujas en la tina, por favor. Búscale algo de ropa para que se ponga y mientras que alguien más lave su uniforme escolar. Espérala afuera del baño hasta que termine y luego llévala al comedor. Muchas gracias.

Dororo fue conducida afuera de la sala, esta me volteó a ver con una mirada entre sorprendida y avergonzada. Le mostré la sonrisa más cariñosa que pude en un intento por tranquilizarla y darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

— Hermano…—Habló Taho detrás de mí, me miraba más asustado que confundido—¿te importaría decirme que pasa? ¿Dororo está bien?

La sonrisa en mi rostro desapareció y le regresé una triste mirada. Tras soltar un profundo suspiro le respondí con calma:

— Dororo atravesó por un problema difícil al salir de la escuela, por desgracia no es nada fácil de decir. Solo dale tiempo ¿de acuerdo? Si ella lo siente prudente te lo dirá, por ahora solo concentrarte en hacerla reír como siempre para distraerla y hacerla sentir mejor.

— De acuerdo.

Respondió no muy convencido dirigiendo su mirada por donde Dororo había desaparecido, se mostraba muy triste y desesperado tras verla en ese estado. Le di un cariñoso apretón a su hombro para después pedirle:

— Quédate aquí para que te vea al dirigirse al comedor, yo mientras tanto iré a darle instrucciones al cocinero para que prepare algo… De entrada, una crema de verduras, de plato fuerte tal vez un rico filete de res y de postre… creo que un postre con fresas estaría bien. Tengo antojo de fresas desde hace ya un rato.

— ¿Antojo de fresas? —Parpadeó Taho varias veces con confusión—Creí que a ti no te gustaban.

— No, pero a Dororo sí.

— ¡Ah sí! Tienes razón, entonces un postre de fresas le encantaría. Aunque, aun así, es muy raro que tú tengas antojo de fresas.

Sentí a mis mejillas sonrojar y me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina sin responderle. Claro que sabía porque tenía antojo de fresas, en tales circunstancias era vergonzoso de mi parte, pero no había podido evitarlo. Por más que lo había intentado, el recuerdo del lindo sostén con estampado de fresas de Dororo no desaparecía de mi cabeza por más que lo había intentado.

Tras hablar con el cocinero e ir a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa me dirigí de nuevo a la sala, sin embargo, Dororo aún no terminaba de bañarse. Tahomaru seguía esperándola sentado en el sofá, este se veía extremadamente ansioso. Tenía los brazos cruzados y movía su rodilla rápidamente de arriba abajo en un tic nervioso. Su mirada iba y venía del pasillo donde estaba el baño a la alfombra color azul rey de la sala.

— ¿Qué pasa, Taho? —Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado —¿Te sientes nervioso porque la linda Dororo está en nuestra casa?

— ¿¡Qué!? —Exclamó azorado. Rápidamente volteó a verme frunciendo sus gruesas cejas fingiendo desinterés—¡Claro que no! No estoy nervioso ni nada por el estilo, ¿pero qué tonterías dices, hermano? Solo me siento preocupado por Dororo, eso es todo.

Volteó el rostro intentando hacerse el rudo pero sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataron. Sonreí tiernamente al verlo actuar de esa manera. Simplemente mi pobre hermano menor no sabía qué hacer, tal parecía que Dororo alteraba todo su mundo.

Por un breve momento cruzó por mi cabeza que ese era el momento adecuado para dejar que Taho se acercara más a ella, pero cuando pensaba en permitirlo algo me lo impedía, mi corazón me gritaba con desesperación que no lo hiciera, haciéndome sentir confuso y fuera de sí mismo.

— Amo Hyakkimaru, disculpe. —Escuché de pronto la voz de una sirvienta la cual me regresó de golpe a la realidad—. Buscamos en toda la casa, pero no encontramos ropa adecuada para su amiga.

— Claro, en esta casa no tenemos nada adecuado para jovencitas de su edad. —Interrumpió Tahomaru muy nervioso.

— Si me lo permite, sugiero enviar a alguna de mis compañeras a comprar ropa nueva para ella mientras termina de bañarse. —Volvió a hablar la sirvienta con amabilidad—. Si se va ahora mismo tardará a lo mucho unos quince minutos.

— Es una buena idea, hazlo por favor. —Le pedí con tono educado.

— ¿Qué debería comprarle?

— ¡Un hermoso vestido!

Ordenó Tahomaru, cerrando sus manos en puños con emoción. Al darse cuenta que había gritado en lugar de hablar normalmente volvió a sonrojarse. Me dirigió una mirada avergonzada a lo cual solo pude levantar una ceja con sospecha. Tahomaru continuó hablando con voz baja como para intentar justificarse:

— Creí que con eso estaría más cómoda.

— Solo cómprale algo con lo que esté cómoda, una blusa de franela y unos pantalones de mezclilla sencillos estarían bien. —Le seguí hablando a la sirvienta, aguantando la risa al ver como Taho bajaba la vista con semblante decepcionado—. Ya que ella es delgada, con una talla chica o mediana estaría bien.

— Una talla mediana es mejor—opinó Taho—, recuerda que a ella le gusta usar ropa holgada.

— Es cierto, entonces que sea en talla mediana. Háganlo lo más rápido que puedan por favor, cárguenlo a la tarjeta del Sr. Kagemitsu.

— En seguida, Amo Hyakkimaru.

La sirvienta hizo una ligera inclinación para salir rápidamente de la sala. Una vez nos quedamos a solas, Taho volvió a hablarme casi en susurros:

— ¿Estará bien cargar eso a la tarjeta de padre? ¿Qué pasará si nos descubre?

— Ese idiota no se dará cuenta, créeme. —Respondí resentido para después completar en mi mente—: "El hipócrita tiene tantas amantes que estoy seguro que ni siquiera recuerda que le regaló a quien".

Media hora después, cuando Dororo llegó a la sala caminando tímidamente nos quedamos boquiabiertos al verla. A final de cuentas resultó que las sirvientas habían malentendido todo y habían terminado por comprar un vestido a pesar de lo que habíamos dicho. Era un hermoso vestido de franela de manga larga, este era de color rojo con cuadros negros y le llegaba a mitad de las rodillas. Su hermoso cabello lo traía suelto, estaba un tanto desordenado pues aún estaba mojado, pero eso solo la hacía lucir mejor.

— Que linda…

Dijimos Taho y yo en una perfecta y extraña sincronía. Esa sencilla frase, que debía ser tomada a la ligera y como algo carente de importancia comenzó por marcar una rivalidad entre los dos. Al escucharme, mi hermano menor me dirigió una mirada de descontento, por mi parte yo le regresé una incómoda.

— ¡Basta, par de hermanos tontos! ¡No digan esas cosas tan vergonzosas!

Nos reclamó cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus dientes, sus redondas mejillas se tiñeron por completo de rojo, eso solo la hizo verse más linda todavía. Taho y yo sonreímos con ternura al verla, pero de nuevo todo cambió en cuestión de segundos. Al notar cada uno la sonrisa en el rostro del otro esto cambió para fruncir nuestros labios con molestia.

Dororo nos miró en silencio un tanto confundida al no escuchar nuestra respuesta. Aun sintiendo una desagradable pesadez en mi corazón decidí ignorar lo que había pasado e invité a Dororo a pasar al comedor.

Esas incomodas sensaciones solo aumentaron durante la comida. Si había algo con lo que no podía competir contra Taho era con su sentido del humor. Dororo no paraba de reír con cada nueva ocurrencia que salía de la boca de mi hermano menor, simplemente no podía seguir el ritmo de la conversación.

— ¡Oh, esto se ve delicioso! —Exclamó Dororo con un enorme brillo en sus ojos cuando los sirvientes dejaron en la mesa una rica tarta de fresas.

— Recordé lo mucho que te gustan las fresas—dijo Taho mirándola con cariño—, por eso le pedí al cocinero que la prepara especialmente para ti.

Al escuchar esto Dororo sonrió tímidamente y miró con dulzura el postre delante de ella, ver eso hizo mi sangre hervir.

— Yo fui el que le pedí eso al cocinero… ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste, Taho?

Apreté la mandíbula, entrecerrando mis ojos con desaprobación. Mi hermano menor simplemente mostró un semblante fastidiado, nos sostuvimos la mirada sin atrevernos a parpadear. La confundida jovencita que estaba justo en medio de los dos nos miraba a ambos sin comprender el ambiente tenso que se había sentido de pronto.

Las cosas solo se relajaron hasta que Dororo volvió a hablar con sus comentarios divertidos y amenos de siempre. Una vez terminamos de comer, Dororo se armó de valor y le contó a Taho lo que le había pasado. Conforme su historia avanzaba el semblante de mi hermano menor pasaba de asombro a uno de completa furia. Al Dororo terminar de hablar, ambos nos hicimos hacia atrás al ver como Taho se levantaba de su asiento tan rápido y tan lleno de rabia que incluso su vaso había caído, rompiéndose en el suelo.

— ¿¡Donde está!? —Gritó iracundo—¡Dime quien es ese hijo de perra para ir a darle su merecido ahora mismo!

Lo miré con pesar, pocas veces había visto a Taho tan furioso antes. Él ante todo siempre era una persona muy tranquila y paciente, por eso verlo reaccionar de esa manera era algo realmente irregular. Solo pudo calmarse cuando Dororo se cubrió la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

— Dororo…—Susurró Taho, mirándola con un inmenso dolor—. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

— Está bien, por favor solo déjalo así. —Respondió la jovencita entre bajos sollozos. Cuando pareció calmarse destapó su rostro y comenzó a secarse lentamente sus lágrimas—. Ese chico es hijo de un hombre rico y muy influyente en nuestra ciudad, por eso es que temo que él pueda hacer algo si buscamos vengarnos de él. No hagas nada, solo olvídate de eso…

— Dororo, lo que le dije a ese malnacido no fue una mentira. —Me uní a la conversación hablando con determinación—. No pienso borrar el vídeo, esta es la mejor prueba que tenemos si es que ese idiota intenta hacer algo de nuevo. Lo tendré resguardado en una memoria externa por si es necesario en algún momento ¿de acuerdo?

Dororo me volteó a ver un tanto apenada, por mi parte me esforcé por hacer esos recuerdos que me hacían sentir furioso a un lado para sonreírle dulcemente en un intento por tranquilizarla. En cuanto vio mi sonrisa Dororo me agradeció con un bajo, pero conmovido gracias. Me perdí por unos segundos observando su hermosa sonrisa cuando Taho le volvió a hablar con suavidad:

— A pesar de todo, no podemos tomar las cosas a la ligera, Dororo. Creo que por unas cuantas semanas más estaría bien que no regresaras sola a tu departamento.

— Ah… si…—Afirmó bajando su vista con incomodidad—La verdad es que si me da algo de miedo regresar sola después de lo que pasó.

— ¡Bien, está decidido! —Exclamó Taho con alegría—En cuanto salga de la preparatoria me dirigiré a tu secundaria para acompañarte a tu casa.

— ¡No! —Levantó la vista—No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias por mí, Tahomaru…

— No es ninguna molestia, nunca será molestia cuando se trate de ti, Dororo. Déjame ayudarte, por favor. No soportaría que algo malo te pasara de nuevo, no permitiré que nadie te lastime.

Taho le habló con un tono suplicante y desesperado para después tomar sus manos contra las suyas, atrapándolas en un cariñoso apretón. Dororo dirigió su vista de las manos de Taho a su rostro varias veces, sus mejillas mostraron un leve carmín. Así fue hasta que irremediablemente Dororo se concentró en los ojos de Taho, le sonrío dulcemente mientras le decía sumamente conmovida:

— Muchas gracias, Tahomaru. En verdad aprecio mucho tu ayuda.

Taho la miró emocionado, nunca antes lo había visto mirar a alguien así. Veía a Dororo de una manera tan especial y única que hacía a mi corazón sentirse pesado, la incomodidad se paseaba por todo mi estómago con una sensación ácida y desagradable. Observar como continuaban tomados de la mano me hizo apretar la mandíbula y desviar la vista pues me parecía doloroso, no soportaba ver eso.

Todas esas extrañas sensaciones nublaron mis pensamientos, lo único que sabía era que no deseaba continuar observando cómo se sujetaban las manos con cariño y no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Fue por esto que me levanté rápidamente del comedor empujándolo al hacerlo, esto ocasionó que al moverse los dos más jóvenes reaccionaran y se soltaran al instante.

— Creo que sería buena idea enseñarle la sala de proyecciones a Dororo para seguir pasando el tiempo ¿qué opinas, Taho?

Forcé una sonrisa, aunque por desgracia no fui capaz de ocultar la molestia en mis ojos. Taho respondió intentando sonar amable, aun así, pude captar perfectamente el enfado en su voz:

— Sí, claro. Estoy seguro que a Dororo le gustará.

* * *

La sala de proyecciones era como tener un pequeño cine en casa. Ese había sido un regalo que madre nos había dado a Hyakkimaru y a mí cuando ambos nos graduamos de secundaria. Madre le suplicó a padre hasta el cansancio para que nos acondicionara una habitación con algunos sofás cómodos y un moderno proyector que daba a una gran pantalla sobre una pared blanca de la habitación. También habían comprado unas potentes bocinas para completar la experiencia. Por supuesto padre por sí solo no hubiera querido hacerlo por nosotros, pero ya que madre le insistió tanto terminó cediendo.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es asombroso! —Gritó Dororo impresionada, volteó de un lado a otro, observando cada rincón de la sala—¡Es como si tuvieran un cine en casa!

— Taho y yo venimos aquí de vez en cuando a ver películas, conciertos o a jugar videojuegos. —Le explicó mi hermano, apreciando interesado el asombrado rostro de la jovencita—¿Qué te gustaría ver ahora, pequeña Dororo?

— ¿Quieres que yo decida? —Preguntó tímidamente.

— Si, tú eres nuestra invitada de honor hoy. —Continuó Hyakkimaru con dulzura—Haremos lo que usted desee, señorita Akiyama.

El rostro de la jovencita se sonrojó y le regresó una mirada cariñosa a mi hermano mayor. Meditó las propuestas por varios segundos para después responder con alegría:

— Vamos a ver una película.

Terminamos viendo esa película de ciencia ficción que tanto le gustaba a Dororo: "El ataque de los alien zombies". Aunque yo también disfrutaba mucho de esa película, y por supuesto la compañía de Dororo era más que placentera para mí no podía dejar de sentirme confundido por el comportamiento de Hyakkimaru durante todo ese día.

Me pareció que de alguna u otra forma intentó alejarme de ella cada vez que había podido ¿por qué se había comportado de esa manera tan extraña? De cierta manera, todos esos momentos me hicieron recordar cuando éramos más pequeños y competíamos por la atención de madre o por jugar primero con un juguete. Ahora, a nuestros diecisiete años el motivo de nuestra atención era Dororo.

Me había esforzado por mostrarme lo más tranquilo frente a ella después de la terrible experiencia que había pasado, cosa que no fue nada fácil pues mi corazón se estrujaba de dolor al verla tan triste. Los deseos de ir a golpear al idiota que casi la había violado tampoco se alejaban de mi cabeza por más que lo intentaba. Había deseado acercarme a ella, brindarle mi cariño y hacerla sentir segura, pero mi hermano mayor no había dejado de interponerse, simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Sumido en estas reflexiones salí de mi sopor al darme cuenta de cómo Dororo se abrazaba a sí misma y temblaba levemente.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Dororo? —Le pregunté, acercándome a ella—¿Estás bien?

— Ah sí, es solo que de pronto me dio mucho frío. —Respondió despreocupadamente.

— Esta habitación debe estar con una temperatura más baja para poder mantener el proyector y la pantalla en buen estado. —Le expliqué tranquilamente.

— Y-ya entiendo.

No pudo evitar responderme con voz débil pues continuaba temblando. Hyakkimaru y yo estábamos usando una chamarra ligera por lo cual estábamos bien, pero Dororo solo contaba con ese vestido de franela que habían comprado para ella. A pesar de ser de manga larga este era delgado, por lo cual, era más que lógico que no la cubriera bien del frío.

Necesitaba recuperar algo de calor sino incluso corría el riesgo de pescar un resfriado, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Una idea llegó de pronto a mi cabeza, una idea que hizo a mi corazón comenzar a latir velozmente en mi pecho.

— "Es tu oportunidad, Tahomaru. —Pensé decidido acercándome a la hermosa jovencita a mi lado—. Es ahora o nunca, no puedes dejarte ganar".

* * *

— "Como me gustaría tener ropa más abrigadora ahora".

Pensé dándome cuenta que el frío que se sentía en la habitación era más del que podía soportar. Estaba a punto de armarme de valor para pedirle una chamarra prestada a Hyakkimaru cuando me paralicé al sentir como un calor desconocido envolvía mi cuerpo. Al voltear hacia mi derecha, abrí mis ojos sumamente sorprendida al darme cuenta que se trataba de Tahomaru, me había envuelto con sus brazos atrapándome en un cálido abrazo.

— T-T-Tahomaru…—Me las arreglé a duras penas para hablarle a causa de lo nervios—¿Qué haces?

— Pensé que, si te abrazaba, eso te ayudaría a quitarte el frío. —Respondió tranquilamente con una dulce sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

No fui capaz de protestar, alejarme o decir nada más. El abrazo de Tahomaru en verdad me transmitía sensaciones muy agradables y reconfortantes. Todo ese día me había sentido tan perdida, herida y asustada, esa sincera muestra de afecto le había brindado a mi corazón un poco más de la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a latir velozmente, dejé que el calor que me brindaba el cariñoso abrazo de Tahomaru siguiera sanando a mi lastimado cuerpo. De pronto, el calor aumentó. Al sentir esto volteé en esta ocasión a mi izquierda y ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa al darme cuenta que Hyakkimaru me estaba abrazando también. El resultado era que ahora estaba en medio de los dos hermanos, uno me abrazaba del lado izquierdo y otro del derecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo… hermano? —Preguntó Tahomaru a su hermano mayor con la mandíbula apretada. Al mirarlo me sorprendió que este mostraba una mirada sumamente resentida.

— Creí que, si yo también abrazaba a Dororo, eso haría que se le quitara el frío más pronto. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con aire superior, le regresó una mirada indiferente a Tahomaru.

No podía comprender como había terminado envuelta en esa incómoda situación. Hace unos minutos estábamos viendo una película tranquilamente ¿Cómo es que ahora estaba envuelta en esos brazos protectores y cariñosos?

El dulce y agradable aroma que desprendía cada uno de los apuestos muchachos a mis costados nublaron tanto mis pensamientos que incluso me hicieron sentir mareada. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que hasta sentía complicado el respirar con normalidad, estaba tan nerviosa y confundida que simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Los hermanos Kagemitsu por su parte no aflojaban el abrazo que me daba cada uno ni siquiera un centímetro. Ya no sabía si lo que veía era la realidad o no a causa de lo confundida que me sentía, pero me pareció apreciar que los dos no dejaban de lanzarse miradas desafiantes y molestas.

— ¡Basta ya, quítense! —Reaccioné finalmente, alejando a cada uno con un codazo—Sin duda los dos son hermanos pues los dos son igual de tontos. —Continué sumamente enojada por haberme puesto en esa vergonzosa situación—. Solo traigan algo con lo que cubrirme y estaré bien, no es necesario que actúen de esta forma tan extra y fuera de lugar.

Al escucharme parpadearon varias veces llenos de confusión para después desviar la vista con gesto arrepentido. Hyakkimaru se cruzó de brazos y le dijo a Tahomaru con frialdad:

— Ya escuchaste Taho, ve a buscar una manta para Dororo.

Tahomaru volteó el rostro con gesto ofendido para después murmurar un "está bien" con una voz más que irritada.

— "¿Pero qué mierda acaba de pasar aquí?"

Pensé sumamente confundida mientras veía como Tahomaru salía de la habitación dando unos fuertes pisotones. Hyakkimaru por su parte se movió para después sentarse en una de las orillas del sofá, era como si quisiera estar lo más lejos posible de mí.

* * *

Tras ese enorme grito de enojo por parte de Dororo, Taho y yo entendimos de inmediato que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos. Fue por esta razón que no volvimos a acercarnos a ella en todo lo que restó del tiempo que siguió en nuestra casa.

Antes de que dieran las siete nos encaminamos al trabajo de Mio. Se mostró realmente asombrada cuando nos vio a los tres esperándola afuera de la tienda de ropa, de inmediato intuyó que algo no estaba nada bien. Se lanzó a abrazar a su preciada prima cuando terminó de contarle la espantosa experiencia por la que pasó.

Mi corazón enterneció al mirar como las dos se aferraban la una a la otra con un profundo cariño. Más que primas, podía estar seguro que ambas se adoraban como si de hermanas se tratara, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que amaba a las dos, lo mucho que deseaba que fueran felices.

Estando los cuatro juntos planeamos lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante para asegurar la protección de Dororo. Aunque Mio le insistió varias veces que lo mejor era contarle sobre lo sucedido al director de su escuela para que aplicara el castigo necesario, la testaruda jovencita siguió negándose hasta el cansancio, por esta razón los mayores nos vimos en la obligación de tomar cartas en el asunto para que ese terrible incidente no volviera a repetirse.

Lo convenido fue que como Taho había propuesto el acompañaría a Dororo al departamento todos los días al salir de clases, y siempre que no pudiera hacerlo por tener otros compromisos nos avisaría con tiempo para ser Mio o yo quien la acompañara. Lo importante era que no volviera a regresar sola de nuevo.

Acompañamos a ambas al departamento. Durante el camino de regreso a casa los dos permanecimos en silencio, no nos dirigíamos la palabra desde el incidente en la sala de proyecciones. Sabía que debía hablar, aclarar mi extraño comportamiento, pero… ¿Qué debía decirle? Ni yo mismo podía comprender por qué razón me había comportado de esa manera tan grosera con él durante todo ese día.

Me dirigí a mi habitación sintiendo una terrible incomodidad en mi corazón cuando Taho me detuvo al llamarme con una voz fuerte y seca:

— Hyakkimaru…

Contuve al aliento al escuchar que me había llamado por mi nombre. Eso no significaba nada bueno, Taho siempre me decía hermano, solo me llamaba por mi nombre cuando se sentía en verdad enojado conmigo. Haciendo memoria, la última vez que lo había hecho fue cuando teníamos unos diez u once años. Fue en cierta ocasión que había arrancado la cabeza de su figura de acción favorita en un berrinche por no haber recibido un juguete igual al suyo.

Me volví lentamente a verlo encontrándome con su mirada resentida y herida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté fingiendo tranquilidad.

— Dime tú que demonios pasa contigo—Exclamó entrecerrando sus ojos con dolor—¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma durante toda la tarde? Últimamente has descuidado tu relación con Mio ¿y ahora resulta que le estás coqueteando a Dororo? En serio… ¿¡qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza!?

— ¿Coquetearle? —Pregunté con incredulidad sintiendo a mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad a causa de la sorpresa—No digas tonterías, Mio es mi novia… ¿por qué haría eso con Dororo?

— ¡Eso es lo que intento que me expliques! —Gritó furioso, soltando un golpe con su puño cerrado a su pared más cercana.

Intenté encontrar una respuesta lógica, pero por más que me esforcé no podía hacerlo, mi cabeza era un entero caos. Solo me había concentrado en alejarla de Taho, pero de igual manera, eso tampoco había estado bien ¿por qué me había empeñado tanto en alejarlo de ella? ¿por qué no deseaba que nadie la tocara ni se ganara su afecto?

— Dímelo Hyakkimaru…—Continuó Taho con una voz baja y débil—¿estás enamorado de Dororo?

La verdad cayó sobre mi como si algo hubiera golpeado contra mi cabeza, aun así, deseché esa idea al instante. No podía ser, pensar en que amaba a Dororo era algo imposible. Mio era mi querida novia ¿Cómo iba a poder fijarme en otra persona? Taho solo estaba confundido y había malentendido las cosas. Le respondí con toda la calma que me era posible para disipar su confusión:

— No, te equivocas. Dororo es sumamente valiosa para mí, pero no es lo que tú crees. Es como si fuera una pequeña hermana, y si el día de hoy fui tan atenta con ella fue porque quería que se sintiera tranquila y segura después de lo que le pasó, eso es todo.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada por varios segundos. Taho no se mostró muy convencido por mi respuesta, aun así, hizo el dolor a un lado para responder con determinación:

— Pues yo si lo estoy. Hyakkimaru, estoy enamorado de ella, amo a Dororo.

Tensé los labios instintivamente al oír esas palabras ¿por qué? ¿por qué dolía saber eso? Era lo lógico, lo conocía tan bien como para haberlo adivinado incluso antes de que me lo dijera. Si era así, entonces… ¿por qué me hacía sentir tan preocupado esto? Al darse cuenta que era incapaz de responder, prosiguió:

— Es por esta razón que si te atreves a lastimarla nunca podré perdonártelo. —Taho bajó su mirada, apretando sus manos con determinación—. No puedes seguir jugando con las dos de esta manera. Si no tomas una decisión rápido entonces yo lo haré… Hyakkimaru, yo me quedaré con Dororo para que no la lastimes.

Tras dedicarme una mirada sumamente afligida Taho se dio la media vuelta para después dirigirse rápidamente a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Yo hice lo mismo, caminé lentamente, aun intentando procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dejé caer al piso aun con miles de pensamientos rondando por mi confundida mente.

¿Taho tenía razón? ¿Estaba enamorado de mi preciada pequeña amiga? Solo sabía que la atesoraba, y que lo que sentía por ella era muy diferente a lo que sentía por Mio, ¿entonces eso era amor? ¿Qué era entonces lo que sentía por Mio? No podía comprenderlo, lo único que pude entender era que si la amaba estaba mal.

Mio era mi novia, fijarme en otra mujer era traicionar su confianza, y eso no estaba para nada bien. Sumado a eso también había lastimado a Taho con esos deseos egoístas, y lo peor de todo era también perjudicar a Dororo en el proceso.

Si eso era verdad, si yo la amaba entonces era un sentimiento incorrecto, era un sentimiento que debía ser olvidado. Ese día, descubrí con pesar que, para no seguir lastimando a las personas a mi alrededor, iba a tener que alejarme de Dororo.

* * *

Por desgracia Hyakkimaru, esa solo iba a ser la primera de muchas discusiones más que íbamos a tener por Dororo. Supongo que era algo inevitable, los dos la amábamos tanto que perdíamos la cabeza por ella.

Hoy en día me arrepiento tanto de todas esas palabras llenas de odio que te diría años después. Hermano, no importa lo que te haya dicho a causa de la furia que me embargó en ese difícil momento, no creo que seas un fracasado, no te odio, a pesar de los errores que hayas cometido, nunca me arrepentiré de que seas mi hermano.

Nunca fui capaz de decírtelo por orgullo, pero… en más de una ocasión le he agradecido a la vida por darme a un hermano mayor como tú. Un hermano valiente que incluso le plantaba cara a ese demonio que llamábamos padre por mi seguridad. Un hermano que se atrevió a dejar todo atrás por seguir su sueño. Un hermano cariñoso y noble que siempre veló por mi bienestar antes que el suyo propio.

Hyakkimaru, ahora mismo, alejado de todo como estás… ¿eres feliz? No importa que tantos años pasen, Dororo y yo seguiremos escribiendo estas cartas para ti. Lo haremos hasta que nuestras palabras sean capaces de alcanzarte.

Continuará


	23. Sorpresa

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 23

Sorpesa

Después de la discusión que habíamos tenido por Dororo, Taho y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra durante tres días. Sabía que el error había sido enteramente mío, y como el mayor me correspondía a mí terminar con esa incómoda situación de una vez por todas.

Hablé con él y le pedí disculpas de la manera más sincera que me fue posible. Ya que aún no tenía del todo claro mis sentimientos, me seguí apoyando en la excusa de que veía a Dororo solo como a una hermana menor, fue por eso que le prometí a Taho que no volvería a comportarme de esa manera tan irracional e injusta con él.

Esto pareció dejarlo satisfecho, por lo cual aceptó mis disculpas y las cosas entre nosotros volvieron a la normalidad. Por desgracia, el daño ya estaba hecho y muy en el fondo, en el corazón de ambos se quedó un pequeño vestigio del resentimiento que sentíamos dado lo ocurrido ese día.

En cuanto a Dororo, me propuse firmemente seguir tratándola solo como a mi preciada pequeña amiga. Decidí enfocarme de nuevo en Mio, las visitas a Dororo por las tardes quedaron descartadas, ya no buscaría más momentos a solas con ella de nuevo. Aun así, pensar cómo hacer las cosas y lograr hacerlas son dos circunstancias completamente diferentes. Soy muy obsesivo, dejar de lado las cosas que amo y me hacen sentir bien nunca ha sido nada sencillo para mí.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Shirogane. Tal como Tahomaru me lo prometió, siempre me esperaba puntualmente en la entrada de la secundaria al salir de clases para acompañarme a casa.

— Oye, Dororo-chan ¿ese chico tan guapo de preparatoria es tu novio?

Me preguntó Okowa en tono juguetón. Esto ocasionó que mi rostro entero enrojeciera y mi corazón comenzará a palpitar velozmente a causa de la vergüenza.

— Claro que no, es solo un buen amigo, eso es todo. —Respondí entre risas nerviosas. Rápidamente le di la espalda y me alejé de ella dando grandes zancadas para evitar más preguntas embarazosas—. Nos vemos de nuevo mañana, adiós.

Desde hace una semana la rutina era la misma, Tahomaru me mostraba una enorme y dulce sonrisa mientras me saludaba. Todas las estudiantes de secundaria a su alrededor cuchicheaban llenas de interés, incluso algunas trataban de juntar valor para hablar con él.

No podía culparlas, Tahomaru era un joven muy apuesto e interesante, que vieran como cada tarde me saludaba con un tono sumamente educado solo las hacía suspirar y perderse en sueños fantasiosos. Para sus ojos de adolescentes era como un príncipe encantador en un corcel blanco.

Por mi parte yo lo saludaba amigablemente y procuraba alejarme lo más pronto posible de la entrada de mi escuela para evitar escenas de preguntas incomodas o de celos por parte de las otras estudiantes.

Era viernes, ese día por el contrario fue un tanto diferente. Tahomaru me propuso ir a "Happy Food" para comer algo y después acompañarme al departamento. Dijo que también había invitado a Hyakkimaru y a Mio, pero ya que deseaba hablar conmigo de algo importante, los citó media hora después a ellos. Cuando me dijo el motivo de esa reunión me sorprendí tanto que casi me ahogué con el sorbo de malteada que estaba tomando.

— ¿Una fiesta sorpresa para Hyakkimaru?

— Si, el cumpleaños de mi hermano es el veintiséis de octubre. —Me explicó tranquilamente mientras le ponía salsa de tomate a sus boneless—¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que hacerlo estaría bien?

— ¡Claro, por supuesto! —Exclamé abriendo mis ojos con emoción—¡Suena como algo muy divertido! Seguro a Hyakkimaru le gustará… Ah, pero…—Me llevé mi dedo índice a la barbilla, en un intento por hacer memoria— ¿hay un motivo especial para hacerlo este año? Según recuerdo, el año pasado solo vinimos a comer aquí para festejar su cumpleaños.

— No todos los años se cumplen dieciocho años… Además, quiero hacer algo especial para él ya que creo que este año será sumamente decisivo para mi hermano.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te refieres a su decisión de no ingresar a la universidad?

Tahomaru bajó la vista y me respondió con una triste sonrisa:

— Así es. Me refiero tanto a eso como al asunto del demo. Hyakkimaru ya ha decidido que quiere vivir de la música, y para serte sincero, es algo que veía venir desde hace unos años atrás. Desde que me dijo que quería formar una banda intuí que sus intenciones iban por ahí, pero como es propio de él, nunca me iba a confesar sus deseos abiertamente.

— Si, así es él.

Tahomaru soltó un bajo suspiro al ver como una tierna sonrisa se formaba en mis labios para después proseguir:

— Eso es lo que él desea, y sin importar lo complicado que pueda ser yo pienso apoyarlo hasta el final. Pero yo… últimamente he pensado que vivir de la música no es algo que yo desee.

— ¿Quieres acabar la preparatoria y luego dedicarte a la música? —Pregunté intrigada.

— No, yo… Yo si quiero ir a la universidad y estudiar una carrera. —Tahomaru tenía un semblante sumamente contrariado—. Desde la guerra de bandas, tras ver la increíble presentación de Final Line en escena no puedo dejar de pensar que nunca podré ser el excelente bajista que la guitarra de Hyakkimaru se merece.

«La idea de que por más que practico nunca lograré ser tan buen músico como él no me deja tranquilo, y tras pensarlo mucho, finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que es porque la música no me apasiona tanto como a mi hermano. Por eso es que creo que lo mejor es dejar esa tonta ilusión de lado en lugar de perjudicarlo más.

— ¡Pero, Tahomaru, no puedes abandonar a Rainbow Tears en este momento! —Exclamé con frustración—¡No ahora que ya tienen su demo y Saburota está revisando lo de las disqueras!

— Tranquila, no pienso darle la espalda a mi hermano de esa manera. —Explicó con calma—. Apoyaré a Hyakkimaru el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que logren encontrar un bajista que me sustituya.

— ¡No lo hay! —Mi voz se iba alzando a la par que mi desesperación—¡No hay ningún bajista que te sustituya, Cangrejo tonto!

Tahomaru no pudo más que guardar silencio y seguir forzando una leve sonrisa, pero me di cuenta de lo irracional que estaba siendo al observar sus ojos y poder apreciar la profunda tristeza que se reflejaba en sus negros orbes. Ya no supe que más decir, bajé la mirada y mordí mi labio inferior sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tratar de animarlo. Contuve el aliento al escuchar su desolada respuesta:

— ¿Entonces está bien que Hyakkimaru siga teniendo un bajista mediocre como yo, en lugar de un gran bajista que logre que su guitarra suene aún más asombroso de lo que ya lo hace? No puedo seguir perjudicando a mi hermano de esa manera, y tampoco puedo ser indiferente a mis verdaderos deseos.

Mis ojos humedecieron, me vi obligada a contener mis lágrimas al sentir como Tahomaru comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza con cariño. Tenía razón maldita sea, a Tahomaru siempre le había faltado algo para poder estar a la par en el escenario junto con todos los demás, pero aun así me parecía que su decisión era injusta y cruel, estaba segura que Hyakkimaru se sentiría devastado al saberlo.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía solo concentrarme en los deseos de Hyakkimaru e ignorar los de Tahomaru. Él no podía vivir siempre a la sombra de su hermano mayor, él también tenía derecho a seguir sus deseos y encontrar lo que lo haría feliz y realizado, y si pensaba que la música no era eso para él, entonces como su amiga tenía que apoyarlo.

Dándome cuenta de esto, finalmente fui capaz de levantar la mirada y responderle con la sonrisa más sincera que pude mostrarle:

— ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?

— Cuando se gradúe de la preparatoria… Claro que, si tenemos suerte con una disquera, entonces deberé decirle mucho antes.

— Entiendo… Tahomaru…—El mencionado abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como sujetaba sus manos con dulzura contra las mías—Sé que para ambos esto será difícil, pero creo que, a pesar de esto, debes ser sincero con tus deseos y hacer lo que tú creas es mejor para ti. No importa que pase, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

— Dororo…—Me llamó sumamente conmovido para después en un acto que me hizo perder el aliento, acercar mis manos a su rostro y depositarles un cálido beso a mis nudillos. Este acto duró unos cuantos segundos, la calidez del beso de Tahomaru se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi corazón se agitara en mi pecho. Me siguió hablando con un tono sumamente dulce—: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por ser tan comprensiva conmigo. Tus simples ánimos me bastan para saber que todo estará bien.

Tahomaru y yo nos continuamos mirando a los ojos por varios segundos más. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de hacerlo, mis ojos se perdieron en esos orbes oscuros. Esos ojos me hipnotizaban al darme cuenta de que nunca antes nadie me había visto de la misma manera ¿por qué Tahomaru me miraba de esa manera tan profunda y singular?

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta del restaurante me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación. Rápidamente solté las manos de Tahomaru al ver que Mio y Hyakkimaru estaban entrando al restaurante.

— Están aquí. —Le susurré rápidamente.

— Vaya, el tiempo sí que pasó volando. —Me respondió de igual manera en voz baja—¿entonces, me ayudarás a planear la sorpresa?

— Por supuesto, le diré a Mio nee esta noche para que nos ayude.

— Excelente, yo le llamaré a Saburota para decirle también en cuanto mi hermano se vaya a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Tahomaru hizo un grupo de conversación en LINE para poder comenzar a planear la sorpresa para Hyakkimaru.

* * *

Tahomaru: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por aceptar ayudarme! (⺣◡⺣) *

Mio: Al contrario, Tahomaru, gracias a ti por tener este tan lindo detalle con él ＾▽＾

Dororo: ¡Ya quiero ver su cara cuando reciba la sorpresa! ¿Creen que se sorprenda?

Saburota: No lo sé… Nuestro guitarrista es tan expresivo como una pared de concreto, es difícil saberlo ┐( -"-)┌

Dororo: LOL （*´▽`*)

Mio: Estaba pensando que estaría bien hacerle una fiesta temática… ¿Qué piensan?

Tahomaru: ¡Oh sí! Esa es una gran idea, Mio-san（⌒▽⌒） ¿Pero de qué estaría bien?

Dororo: Creo que la respuesta es obvia… ¡debe ser con temática de música! (*TｰT)b

Tahomaru: Buena idea. Propongo que la hagamos en mi casa, llevemos instrumentos para tocar e incluso un karaoke estaría divertido.

Dororo: ¡Sí! ＼( ^∀^ )／

Mio: ¡Si! ¡A Hyakkimaru le encantará! (灬 ω 灬)

Saburota: Entonces eso déjenmelo a mí. Puedo rentar un karaoke y llevarlo a la fiesta

(￣ε￣〃)ｂ

Mio: Gracias, Líder-san. Yo puedo preparar la comida e incluso un delicioso pastel

Dororo: Entonces los adornos déjenmelos a mí. Me encargaré de hacer unos grandiosos adornos con temática de música para la fiesta ～(￣ε￣)

Tahomaru: Entonces yo conseguiré todo lo necesario para la fiesta, mesas, sillas, etc. Tenemos la suerte que su cumpleaños cae en sábado, entonces podemos hacer la fiesta el mismo día de su cumpleaños. También tendré que distraerlo para sacarlo de casa y que puedan ayudarme a preparar todo

Dororo: Hyakkimaru se distrae hasta por el vuelo de una mosca, eso será muy sencillo

(･ω)

Tahomaru: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! (^▽^)

Mio: (・・；) ¿Y qué hay de los invitados?

Saburota: ¿Puedo invitar a unas amigas? (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ

Mio: No

Dororo: No

Tahomaru: No

Saburota: Que crueles son ╥﹏╥

Dororo: ¡Eso es porque no sabemos qué tipo de amigas invites, pervertido! 눈_눈

Saburota: Dororo-chan, para ser alguien tan joven eres muy cruel. Si sigues así, nunca vas a conseguir novio ಠ_ಠ

Dororo: ¡La siguiente vez que te vea, te golpearé! (╬ಠ益ಠ)

Tahomaru: Nos estamos desviando del tema… Saburota-san, el que estaría bien que invitaras sería a Shiranui

Saburota: ¿Eh? ¿A Shirachibi?

Mio: ¡Oh sí! En la guerra de bandas quedaron en buenos términos ¿verdad?

Tahomaru: Si. Mi hermano no para de hablar del excelente músico que es desde entonces. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estoy seguro que le gustaría acercarse más a él, entonces ¿puedes invitarlo?

Saburota: Nuestro guitarrista es todo un caso. Claro, lo arrastraré a la fiesta si es necesario (-∀-)

Tahomaru: Gracias Líder-san, bueno… Con algunos otros compañeros del club de música estaría bien.

Dororo: ¿Hyakkimaru habla con ellos?

Mio: Si. Dororo-chan, tú no te has dado cuenta al no estar en la preparatoria, pero lo de la banda le ha ayudado mucho a Hyakkimaru a ser un poco más abierto con las personas

（*´▽`*)

Dororo: ¿En serio? ¡Eso es muy bueno!

Tahomaru: Si, aunque solo sigue enfocándose en relacionarse con personas que de alguna u otra manera tengan algo que ver con la música, pero ya es algo de avance ┐(´∀｀)┌

Mio: Entonces hablaremos con algunos de ellos para invitarlos (●≧ω≦)9

Tahomaru: Muy bien. Estamos a diez de octubre, aún tenemos el tiempo suficiente para prepararnos. Cuento con ustedes ｍ（＿ ＿）ｍ

* * *

— Oye Taho, quería pedir tu opinión…

— ¡Lo siento hermano, ahora no tengo tiempo! Debo ir a comprar algunas cosas y ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos.

Salí casi corriendo de casa para evitar cualquier pregunta que Hyakkimaru pudiera hacer, o incluso que se mostrara interesado en acompañarme. Estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creí seguir comprando o planeando las cosas para su fiesta sorpresa sin que este sospechara algo. Por esta razón optaba por evadirlo lo más posible cuando me tocaba salir a comprar cosas para la fiesta, afortunadamente todos mis intentos habían sido exitosos.

Nos quedaban cinco días todavía. El tiempo había pasado volando, aun así, ya teníamos absolutamente todo planeado y por el momento no se había presentado ningún contratiempo. Mientras me encontraba eligiendo las mesas adecuadas para rentar no podía dejar de preguntarme si no estaba tentando al destino al organizar la fiesta sorpresa de mi hermano en casa ¿en todo caso no hubiera sido mejor rentar un pequeño salón?

— "Claro que no, no cuento con tanto dinero como me gustaría".

Pensé sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi corazón al recordar como todos los gastos de la fiesta corrían por cuenta de mis ahorros y el dinero que madre tan bondadosamente me había dado al contarle de mis planes. Contarle sobre esto a padre era un completo chiste, el pensar en que pudiera darme dinero para esto era aún peor.

Padre gastaba en nosotros solo lo justo y necesario, solo cubría los gastos que como nuestro padre estaba obligado a pagar. Eso incluía los gastos de nuestros estudios, así como las necesidades básicas como ropa o alimentos. Él nunca había dado ni un solo yen para nada que conllevara hacernos felices o demostrarnos su afecto.

Desde que éramos pequeños, madre fue la que siempre nos había dado regalos de cumpleaños, nos consentía comprando nuestros pequeños caprichos si nos sacábamos buenas notas, o simplemente para hacernos felices. Era por esta razón que sabía que nunca podría contar con padre para este tipo de situaciones.

Padre era también justamente una de las razones por las que no podía dejar de preguntarme si lo de la fiesta era una buena idea. Nunca se había preocupado por nosotros y mucho menos se mostraba interesado en hacernos sentir felices y amados, podía estar seguro que si le pedía permiso de hacer una fiesta para Hyakkimaru en casa se iba a negar rotundamente. Hubiera sido peor si considerábamos que la fiesta en cuestión sería una fiesta con música en vivo, él odiaba cualquier cosa relacionada con las artes, consideraba todo medio de expresión artística como una pérdida de tiempo. Para él lo único valioso en el mundo era la inteligencia, el poder y la capacidad para generar mucho dinero, todo lo demás no valía nada a su forma de ver.

Era completamente diferente a nuestra amada madre. En cuanto le conté de mis intenciones, esta se mostró sumamente entusiasmada, tanto que incluso dijo que cerraría su clínica más temprano ese día para poder acompañarnos un rato en la fiesta. Confesó que se moría de ganas por vernos tocar en vivo. Así había sido todos esos años, madre siempre nos había brindado todo el amor que una madre podía, incluso más para poder llenar el hueco que teníamos en el corazón por culpa de nuestro verdugo a quien llamábamos padre.

Esa fiesta era algo que hacía completamente a escondidas de padre, pero no había nada por lo que preocuparse. Padre siempre estaba lejos de casa, sabía bien que ese sábado que era la fiesta de Hyakkimaru era imposible que apareciera pues estaría en Estados Unidos cerrando tratos con unos inversionistas muy importantes. Que llegara a casa antes de lo previsto era imposible.

* * *

A Hyakkimaru no le gustaban las cosas dulces. Lo único que era capaz de comer que no lo hiciera entrecerrar sus ojos con desagrado a causa de lo poco que disfrutaba del sabor de algo dulce tocando su paladar era el chocolate amargo. Por esta razón, Mio optó por hacerle un pastel con ese sabor.

— Dororo-chan, no es necesario que me ayudes. —Me dijo mi prima mientras batía la mezcla del pastel—. Aun tienes algunos adornos para la fiesta que terminar ¿oh no? No quiero entretenerte.

— No te preocupes Mio nee, si me desvelo un poco el día de hoy lograré terminarlos a tiempo. —Expliqué con entusiasmo—. Tú llegaste de trabajar, hiciste toda la comida para la fiesta de mañana y ahora también estás haciendo este pastel. Debes estar cansada, así que déjame ayudarte, por favor.

— Muchas gracias. —Mio dejó de batir un momento para voltearme a ver con ojos conmovidos—. Gracias a tu ayuda estoy segura que el pastel sabrá mil veces mejor que si lo hubiera hecho yo sola.

Ambas reímos ante su comentario y retomamos labores en la cocina. Me disculpé mentalmente con Mio por mentirle. Que deseaba ayudarla a hacer ese pastel debido a lo cansada que debía sentirse era cierto, sin embargo, también lo hacía pues deseaba contribuir en hacer el pastel para Hyakkimaru. Me perdí unos momentos imaginando el rostro sonriente de ese apuesto guitarrista a quien tanto amaba cuando la baja risa de Mio me regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Vas a contarme el chiste, Mio nee? —Pregunté con un tono travieso.

— Oh lo siento, es solo que tus pequeños Rainbow Tears son muy lindos, me causan mucha ternura cada vez que los veo.

Seguí la mirada de mi prima para encontrarme con parte de los adornos que había hecho para la fiesta en la mesa de nuestra sala. Había decidido hacer a forma de centro de mesa unos pequeños peluches de fieltro de todos los integrantes de Rainbow Tears.

Planeaba ponerlos en la mesa principal de la fiesta donde se iba a colocar el pastel y los regalos para el festejado. La pequeña Mio, el pequeño Saburota, el pequeño Tahomaru y el pequeño Hyakkimaru reposaban en una caja de madera con sus ojos de botones y sus bocas cocidas a mano.

— Te quedaron muy lindos—continuó Mio con dulzura—, estoy segura que a Hyakkimaru le gustarán mucho cuando los vea.

— Eso espero—respondí tiernamente—, quiero que todo salga excelente, quiero que esta fiesta lo haga muy feliz.

Ups, fui algo descuidada al decir eso. A veces me enfrascaba tanto en mis sentimientos que decía lo que pensaba en voz alta sin darme cuenta, en ocasiones era difícil ocultar el profundo amor que tenía por él. Cuando ese tipo de comentarios se me salían enfrente de Mio me sentía muy nerviosa y culpable. No era algo agradable de sentir, por esta razón trataba de evitarlo a como fuera lugar.

Mientras comenzaba a batir la mezcla para el betún del chocolate amargo dirigí mi vista hacia Mio con disimulo. Mi prima estaba ya engrasando el molde para el pastel con un semblante serio y pensativo.

— "Ahora si hablé de más".

Me regañé a mí misma cerrando los ojos fuertemente a causa del arrepentimiento. Pensé que lo mejor era cambiar el tema de conversación rápidamente para distraerla. El comentario que soltó de repente me hizo darme cuenta que esto no iba a ser necesario:

— Dororo-chan… no voy a ir a la fiesta de mañana.

— ¿Q-qué? —Balbuceé, arreglándome a duras penas para no soltar el recipiente con el batido de chocolate amargo—Mio nee, esa broma no es graciosa.

— No es una broma.

Me afirmó con seguridad a lo cual me volví a verla con incredulidad. Mio había dejado el molde del pastel a un lado, ahora sus manos cerradas en puños estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y entrecerrados en un gesto desesperado.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no vas a ir a la fiesta? ¿¡Acaso estás loca!?

Mio cerró sus ojos y apretó más sus manos cuando me oyó reclamarle con un tono potente y molesto. Me respondió siendo incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

— Mañana habrá una exhibición de diseño de modas en Harajuku… no puedo faltar…

— ¿¡Me estás diciendo que eso es más importante que la fiesta sorpresa de tu novio!? —No me respondió. Mio apretaba sus labios con fuerza, al parecer estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no perder la compostura—¿Por qué prefieres ir a esa exhibición a estar con tu novio en su cumpleaños?

— Porque Kenzo Takada estará ahí…—Confesó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Y ese quién es?

— ¡Es mi diseñador favorito! ¡Admiro su trabajo desde que estaba en secundaria! ¡No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver sus diseños en exhibición! ¡Con algo de suerte tal vez y hasta logre conocerlo!

Mio por fin se atrevió a volver su rostro hacia mí. Me miró con ojos suplicantes y desesperados. Era muy extraño que mi prima se atreviera a alzar su voz de esa manera, por este motivo pude darme cuenta de inmediato de lo importante que era para ella. Podía entenderla, en verdad deseaba poder darle la razón, pero para mí era inconcebible que dejara de lado a Hyakkimaru solo por eso.

Mio mantuvo su semblante angustiado al escuchar como soltaba un resoplido molesto y la ignoraba para comenzar a verter el betún de chocolate amargo en un nuevo recipiente. Dándose cuenta que no iba a decirle nada más, esta continuó hablando con inseguridad, forzando una sonrisa relajada:

— Por eso ahora estoy haciendo esto por él. Preparé todos estos deliciosos platillos y ahora me esforzaré por hornear el mejor pastel que haya horneado hasta ahora. Todo esto lo hago por Hyakkimaru…

— ¡Nada de eso vale si no estás ahí para darle la sorpresa junto con todos! ¡Eres su novia! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta!?

Sabía que eran palabras sumamente fuertes y crueles, sin embargo, en ese momento en verdad me sentía furiosa con ella, estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera me preocupó que mis palabras fueran a lastimarla.

Mio volvió a bajar sus castaños ojos sin ser capaz de responderme. Le sostuve una mirada llena de rencor, apretando incluso la mandíbula en un intento por controlarme y no seguir diciendo más palabras las cuales iba a lamentar después. Por un breve instante solo se escuchó el leve zumbido del horno encendido detrás de nosotras. Cuando Mio por fin pudo juntar el valor necesario para contestar, lo hizo con una voz sumamente débil y triste:

— Ya renuncié a mi sueño de ser diseñadora de modas para poder seguir siendo la vocalista de Rainbow Tears… ¿A qué más voy a tener que renunciar para poder seguir siendo su novia? Por favor, Dororo-chan… No me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento. Solo déjame ir a esa exhibición y no me digas nada más, por favor…

Esas palabras se me clavaron como una estaca en el corazón. No tenía idea de que así era como se sentía Mio en realidad. Yo ingenuamente creí que ella había accedido a grabar el demo porque le gustaba cantar, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que había dejado sus aspiraciones de lado debido a lo mucho que amaba a Hyakkimaru.

No me sentí capaz de reclamar o agregar algo más ¿eso era lo mejor que se podía hacer en esas circunstancias? ¿abandonar todo por la persona que amabas? ¿era lo correcto? ¿debías sacrificar tus deseos solo para permanecer a su lado?

Aun con todas estas preguntas rondando en mi mente deje el recipiente con el betún a un lado de la estufa para después susurrarle a Mio con voz triste y arrepentida:

— Lo siento mucho, Mio nee… No quise ser tan injusta contigo. Me encargaré de explicarle todo a Hyakkimaru mañana, por eso no te preocupes. El betún ya está listo, yo… Iré a acabar con lo de los adornos…

— De acuerdo.

Respondió sin ánimos sin siquiera voltear a verme. Mientras salía de la cocina miré como se olvidaba de todo para dedicarse enteramente a seguir preparando el pastel. Todo se había vuelto tan incómodo de repente que me sentí incapaz de seguir a su lado, por eso había optado por huir.

Podía entender los deseos de Mio, aun así, no pude dejar de pensar que era una decisión cruel. Primero Tahomaru abandonando Rainbow Tears, y ahora Mio con lo de no ir a la fiesta sorpresa.

— "¿Qué acaso a nadie le importa la felicidad de Hyakkimaru más que a mí?"

Pensé sumamente frustrada mientras tomaba al pequeño Hyakkimaru de fieltro entre mis manos. Yo estaba segura que de haber estado en el lugar de Mio jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacerle algo así, así hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mi pintor favorito hubiera preferido estar en su fiesta sorpresa por sobre cualquier cosa.

A pesar de esto, tampoco podía dejar de pensar si era lo correcto ¿estaba bien anteponer la felicidad y deseos de tu ser amado a los tuyos? ¿qué haría realmente de estar en el lugar de Mio? ¿Si tuviera que abandonar mis sueños por Hyakkimaru, lo haría? No era capaz de pensar en un sí o en un no. Lo único de lo que, si podía estar segura, era que nunca podría permitir que Hyakkimaru abandonara sus sueños por mí.

* * *

— Ah… Taho… ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?

— ¿Hoy? —Taho volteó a mirar el calendario en la cocina mientras terminaba de beber su jugo de naranja—Hoy es veintiséis de octubre ¿Por qué lo preguntas, hermano?

— Por nada en especial…

Respondí tratando de hablar con seguridad. Desvié la vista hacia mi móvil para que Taho no se pudiera dar cuenta que me sentí decepcionado pues había olvidado mi cumpleaños. Di un leve suspiro al desbloquearlo y darme cuenta que no tenía notificaciones nuevas.

El año pasado Mio había sido la primera en felicitarme, pero ya eran casi las diez de la mañana y ni siquiera me había enviado un mensaje. Dororo tampoco lo había hecho, Saburota tampoco daba señales de recordarlo.

No era como que quisiera ponerme paranoico, pero ya desde hace días atrás todos me parecían algo ausentes, era casi como si me evitaran. No pude evitar pensar con preocupación si los había lastimado o molestado de alguna manera, a veces eran tan distraído que decía o hacía cosas sin en verdad desear hacerlo.

— Mira eso hermano, hoy hace un lindo día afuera. —Me dijo Taho al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa—. Ya que es sábado y tenemos tiempo libre ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear un rato a Akihabara?

— No, gracias. —Respondí sin ganas—. Creo que mejor prefiero ir a la sala de ensayo a tocar un rato.

— Bien, entonces vamos. Te acompañaré.

Me apoyó mi hermano menor con una voz fuerte y entusiasmada. No entendía como había pasado, pero de un momento a otro, dirigido por él ya que se había negado a soltar mi brazo desde que salimos de casa, ahora estábamos abordando el metro rumbo a Shibuya.

No podía dejar de mirarlo con extrañeza dado su comportamiento inusualmente alegre y despreocupado. La única respuesta que obtenía de Taho era una enorme sonrisa y evasión de miradas. Simplemente no podía comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

* * *

— Taho, ya basta, volvamos a casa de una vez. —Me suplicó mi hermano mayor mientras agitaba lentamente su mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo, tal parecía que le dolía después de tanto tocar.

— ¡No! —Entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha al escuchar el nerviosismo en mi voz. Rápidamente me esforcé por continuar hablando lo más naturalmente que me era posible—: Por favor, solo toca una canción más para mí, hermano.

— Dijiste lo mismo con las cuatro canciones anteriores. —Me reclamó mientras abrazaba su guitarra contra su pecho—. Estoy cansado, quiero irme ya.

— Por favor, solo una más. —Insistí sonriendo más de lo necesario. Me acerqué a él y separé sus manos para colocarlas en las cuerdas de su Gibson de nuevo—. Vamos, no seas cruel con tu hermano menor.

Tuve que recurrir a mi arma secreta contra él, algo a lo cual sabía Hyakkimaru no podía negarse. Le mostré mis ojos de cachorrito tierno para intentar convencerlo, esa era una de sus debilidades. Canté victoria en mi mente cuando este soltó un cansado suspiro y me preguntó mientras jugaba con una de sus puas entre sus dedos:

— De acuerdo… ¿Cuál quieres que toque ahora?

— ¡Toca "Smoke on the water"!

Las notas comenzaron a sonar, por mi parte seguía suplicando mentalmente que alguna notificación sonara en mi móvil. Los cielos escucharon mis plegarias, mi móvil por fin dio señales de vida. Rápidamente lo desbloqueé para darme cuenta que era un mensaje de Dororo.

* * *

Dororo: La Gibson está en su funda, repito, la Gibson está en su funda (´ε｀ )

Tahomaru: ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas? Mi hermano tiene su guitarra con él, está justo enfrente de mí ahora

Dororo: ¡Cangrejo tonto, estaba hablando en clave para decirte que ya puedes traer a Hyakkimaru a tu casa! ¡Acabas de arruinar mi genial clave! (°ㅂ°╬)

Tahomaru: Oh entiendo… Lo siento ┐(︶▽︶)┌

Dororo: Da igual ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌ Ya tenemos todo preparado, así que trae a Hyakkimaru cuanto antes

Tahomaru: Muy bien. Estaremos ahí en una hora más, gracias por todo (o^ ^o)

Dororo: ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ

* * *

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en una mezcla de nervios y emoción al darme cuenta que por fin había llegado el momento. Levanté la vista para apreciar como Hyakkimaru tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una apasionada sonrisa en sus labios mientras continuaba tocando el asombroso solo de esa emblemática canción.

Decidí que lo mejor era no interrumpirlo y dejarlo terminar, nunca sería capaz de interrumpirlo mientras hacía lo que más amaba en el mundo. Además, podía pasar incluso media hora más y nunca me aburriría de escucharlo tocar, mi hermano mayor simplemente era asombroso para mí.

* * *

Hyakkimaru ¿recuerdas esa fiesta sorpresa que tu hermano menor organizó para ti? Cuando el mensaje de que estaban a cinco minutos de su casa llegó a mi móvil, recuerdo muy bien que mi corazón latió velozmente en mi pecho, e incluso un nudo se formó en mi estómago pues me moría de ganas por darte la sorpresa junto con todos.

Rápidamente nos escondimos detrás de las mesas, y yo tuve que tapar mi boca para aguantar la risa mientras escuchaba como le preguntabas confundido a Tahomaru porque insistía tanto en que lo acompañaras al jardín. Tahomaru simplemente te respondió que él deseaba mostrarte algo. Te escuchabas molesto, sin embargo, yo te conocía tan bien como para suponer que en realidad te sentías herido pues nadie daba muestras de recordar tu cumpleaños.

Tu cara cuando fuiste recibido por todos gritándote "feliz cumpleaños", es algo que aún tengo muy vivo en mis recuerdos, es un recuerdo que me hace enternecer cada que vez que se cuela en mi cabeza. A pesar de las bromas de Saburota de que eras alguien tan inexpresivo, tus hermosos ojos caramelo se abrieron de par en par y apretaste tus labios pues al parecer estabas tan asombrado que no sabías que decir.

Estoy segura que aun recuerdas muy bien cuando cumpliste dieciocho años pues esa fiesta sorpresa fue una montaña rusa de emociones para ti. Tu hermano menor te organizó esa sorpresa con las mejores intenciones del mundo pues él te adoraba. Por desgracia, nadie hubiera podido imaginar lo dolorosos momentos que ibas a tener que atravesar horas después de que comenzamos a festejarte.

Continuará


	24. Fiesta de emociones

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 24

Fiesta de emociones

— ¿Una fiesta sorpresa… para mí?

— ¿Acaso hay alguien más cuyo cumpleaños sea el día de hoy? —Preguntó Saburota entre fuertes carcajadas. Se acercó a Hyakkimaru y como era su costumbre le dio una fuerte palmada en su espalda—¡Por supuesto que es para ti! Tal parece que en verdad te sorprendiste mucho.

— Creí que lo habían olvidado…

Admitió el guitarrista visiblemente apenado, bajó la vista a la par que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Me fue imposible separar mi mirada del apenado rostro de Hyakkimaru, parecía imposible, pero su rostro apenado lo hacía lucir mucho más apuesto de lo que ya era. Continué concentrada en su rostro mientras escuchaba a Tahomaru a su lado:

— ¿Cómo crees que podríamos olvidarlo? ¡Eso nunca! Muchas felicidades, hermano.

Tahomaru se acercó a su hermano mayor y lo atrapó en un cariñoso abrazo, gesto que este correspondió al instante con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡La operación "fiesta sorpresa" fue todo un éxito! —Al escuchar mi alegre grito los hermanos se separaron y voltearon a verme con atención—Muy feliz cumpleaños, Hyakkimaru.

Me acerqué para abrazarlo también, pero para mi sorpresa, estaba ya a unos dos pasos de él cuando sentí como este me tomaba de los hombros, impidiendo de esa manera que me acercara más.

— Muchas gracias pequeña Dororo, en verdad me sorprendieron.

A pesar de sus dulces palabras, me pareció muy extraño que me mostrara una triste sonrisa. No quería pensar cosas incorrectas, pero al tomarme de los hombros de esa manera era como si no quisiera que lo abrazase. A pesar de lo confundida que me sentía, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por responderle con una radiante sonrisa, desafortunadamente no tuvo el efecto esperado. Al verla el semblante de Hyakkimaru solo decayó más ¿acaso había hecho algo incorrecto?

— Es cierto… ¿Dónde está Mio? —Continuó Hyakkimaru, volteando de un lado a otro con interés.

— Ella no pudo venir hoy…

Le respondí desviando la vista, esperando nerviosamente su reacción. Calló por unos cuantos segundos antes de preguntar el porqué.

— Ella quería disculparse cuanto antes, pero obviamente no pudo hacerlo porque si no la sorpresa se hubiera arruinado. —Expliqué rápidamente, regresando mi mirada hacia él—. Mio nee asistió hoy a una exhibición de diseño de modas en Harajuku, ella se moría por ir ya que su diseñador favorito iba a estar en ese evento.

— Ya veo, fue por eso…

Nada, en el rostro de Hyakkimaru no podía captarse nada. Bajó los labios y su mirada se mostró indiferente, me sentía tan frustrada cuando reaccionaba de esa forma pues no podía comprender como se sentía. Solo pude sentirme más tranquila cuando al volver a hablar, cambió a una mirada más tranquila:

— Me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí, pero no tiene que dejar de hacer las cosas que le gustan solo por mí. Espero que se divierta mucho en ese evento.

— ¡Además ella preparó toda la comida del día de hoy, y ese enorme pastel de chocolate amargo también! Incluso se durmió tarde ayer para terminar todo, Mio nee en verdad se esforzó para que todo quedara delicioso.

A pesar de que dije eso en un intento para justificarla, Hyakkimaru ya no agregó nada más al respecto. Tras oír mi comentario dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa central donde estaba toda la comida y el pastel. Lo observó en silencio con gesto pensativo para después preguntarme con una voz plana:

— Me pregunto… ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar? Dororo ¿tú hubieras faltado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños para hacer algo que amaras?

— ¿Eh?

Fue el único sonido que logró salir de mi boca a causa del nerviosismo que me invadió al escuchar su extraña pregunta. Hyakkimaru regresó su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron, permaneció observándome con unos ojos sumamente tristes y frustrados. Dándose cuenta de que no era capaz de responder, volvió a hablar con un tono cansado:

— No… Disculpa, estoy haciendo preguntas muy extrañas. Solo olvida lo que te pregunté ¿de acuerdo?

Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de mí, dejándome sumamente confundida. En verdad no pude comprender el significado de esa extraña pregunta, por esa razón decidí que lo mejor era dejar eso de lado y enfocarme en pasarla bien en la fiesta.

Me acerqué de nuevo a todos para ver como Hyakkimaru hablaba con varios compañeros de clase y del club de música, Tahomaru también le mostraba todos los regalos que habían traído para él.

Cuando Hyakkimaru se percató de los pequeños Rainbow Tears de fieltro que había hecho contuve la respiración, esperando ansiosamente su reacción. Mi corazón bailó de alegría al ver como los tomaba entre sus manos y mostraba una enternecida sonrisa.

— Dororo los hizo. —Explicó Tahomaru con alegría.

— ¿Dororo? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru, volteando a verme con asombro. No pude más que reír nerviosamente mientras afirmaba con la cabeza—¡Son idénticos a nosotros! Muchas gracias, son en verdad maravillosos.

Al escuchar sus palabras un sentimiento cálido invadió mi pecho mientras una dulce sonrisa asomó en mis labios. Solo fui capaz de salir de mi ensoñación al notar como se colocaba delante de mí. Lo miré con interés, este sostenía protectoramente a los pequeños Rainbow Tears entre sus brazos.

— Aun así, este grupo no está bien. Hay algo que hace falta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté confundida.

— Aquí falta nuestra fan número uno. —Explicó con una cálida sonrisa—¿puedes hacer después una pequeña Dororo para que el grupo esté completo?

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa mientras que sentí mis mejillas calientes. Ese idiota de Hyakkimaru ¿por qué siempre tenía que decir esas cosas tan dulces que me hacían enternecer al punto de ni siquiera poder dar una respuesta coherente? A causa de los nervios, solo fui capaz de reaccionar dándole un golpe en su brazo, al tiempo que le decía entre risas:

— Tonto Hyakkimaru… Dado lo obsesivo que eres, seguramente no me dejarás en paz hasta que lo haga ¿verdad? —Hice una pequeña pausa para observar como afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza— Está bien, haré una mini Dororo de fieltro en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Finalicé con una pequeña sonrisa, al verla Hyakkimaru se mostró mucho más animado que antes. Que deleite era para mí poder hacerlo feliz, si él se sentía de esta manera entonces no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

— Ya estoy aquí, Sabuidiota.

Escuchamos de pronto a nuestras espaldas, se trataba de Shiranui. Como de costumbre, el joven de dientes afilados mostraba una mirada desinteresada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Shirachibi! Qué bueno que si pudiste venir. —Lo saludó Saburota con alegría.

— Aizawa…—Susurró Hyakkimaru con sorpresa.

— Hola Kagemitsu idiota, Kagemitsu menor y mocosa. —Nos saludó con una sonrisa presumida mientras su mirada iba de Hyakkimaru, luego a Tahomaru y luego a mí—. Saburota me dijo que hoy iba a venir a esta tonta fiesta y me invitó, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí venir. Así que, ya sabes… Feliz cumpleaños y todas esas tonterías que se dicen, esto es para ti.

Shiranui se acercó a Hyakkimaru y le tendió algo entre sus manos, cuando Hyakkimaru lo tomó pude ver que se trataba de un álbum de música cuya portada era negra con unas letras blancas muy bizarras.

— Es uno de mis grupos favoritos. —Explicó fingiendo un tono rudo—. Decidí traerte este álbum como regalo para que te instruyas en lo que es la buena música.

Los ojos de Hyakkimaru brillaron con sumo interés mientras examinaba el álbum en sus manos.

— Gracias, lo escucharé esta noche antes de dormir.

La reacción de Hyakkimaru pareció dejar al vocalista satisfecho, por primera vez vi cómo le mostraba una pequeña y sincera sonrisa al que antes había sido su rival. Shiranui miró a su alrededor con interés hasta que su mirada se detuvo en los instrumentos y el karaoke que habían traído para la fiesta, no perdió tiempo y se acercó a ellos cambiando a un semblante alegre.

— Miren estas hermosuras. —Exclamó como si hubiera visto un cofre del tesoro.

— Ya que es una fiesta con temática musical, obviamente los instrumentos no podían faltar. —Explicó Saburota con orgullo.

— ¿Y qué mierda están esperando, tontos? —Se quejó Shiranui mientras acariciaba el bajo con sus dedos—¡Vamos a tocar ahora mismo!

Segundos después de pronunciar esas palabras Hyakkimaru ya estaba a su lado, colgándose su amada Gibson con impaciencia. Al darse cuenta de esto Shiranui le mostró una mirada desafiante. Saburota se colocó en su lugar en la batería, mientras Tahomaru llegaba a un lado de mí, mostrando una alegre sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres tocar, chico del cumpleaños?

Preguntó Saburota, girando las baquetas entre sus dedos. Hyakkimaru pensó por varios segundos para después responder con un enorme brillo en su mirada:

— Rock And Roll, de Led Zeppelin.

— Excelente decisión. —Lo apoyó Shiranui mientras afinaba el bajo.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos y comenzaron a tocar, un asombrado "guau" escapó de mis labios al escuchar la sorprendente música que ese trío comenzó a hacer sonar. Era doloroso admitirlo, pero sin Mio y Tahomaru el sonido que llegaba a mis oídos podía percibirse mucho más poderoso y limpio, era algo completamente diferente a la sensación que me transmitía Rainbow Tears, se sentía mucho más poderoso y excitante.

Shiranui en verdad era un excelente músico, su voz era rasposa y potente, se adecuaba perfectamente para cantar rock. De soslayo me fijé en Tahomaru, este observaba a los tres músicos con una triste sonrisa, aun así, en su mirada podía captarse una enorme satisfacción. La guitarra, el bajo y la batería se unieron a la perfección, era un poderoso sonido que hacía al corazón vibrar en éxtasis.

Tiempo después, Hyakkimaru me explicó que eso se debía a que los tres tenían una excelente química musical. No pude comprender muy bien sus palabras, pero me gusta pensar que es algo así como cuando logras entenderte a la perfección con una persona apenas la conoces. Los músicos abren sus corazones y dejan salir todos sus sentimientos durante su interpretación, el cómo logran responder a eso otros músicos, ya sea bueno o malo, define el rumbo de la interpretación. Me gusta imaginar que a eso se refería Hyakkimaru con lo de "química musical".

Cuando la canción terminó todos los presentes aplaudimos con alegría. Escuchar la voz de Tahomaru me hizo detenerme de inmediato:

— Madre…

Alguien se paró a un lado de mí. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al volver la vista y ver a la Dra. Nui. La hermosa mujer aplaudía vigorosamente, miraba a su primogénito con un enorme orgullo en sus ojos. En cuanto se percató de su presencia Hyakkimaru se quitó la guitarra con cuidado dejándola sobre una silla para después avanzar hacia ella con pasos apresurados.

— Mamá…—La llamó el guitarrista con una enorme dicha en sus ojos.

— Fue una interpretación asombrosa. —Le dijo con alegría—. Hyakki, muy feliz cumpleaños.

No perdió tiempo y atrapó a su hijo en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, este le correspondió de inmediato, dejando su barbilla apoyada en su nuca. Nui se movió un poco para tocar lentamente el brazo de Tahomaru con su mano, lo jaló con delicadeza para poder atrapar a sus dos hijos en su abrazo cariñoso.

Permanecí en silencio observando esta tierna escena. Madre e hijos se abrazaban con dulzura, a pesar de esto, de cierta forma podía captarse también como un abrazo desesperado y fuerte, esa casi como si temieran que alguien fuera a llegar de pronto para separarlos.

Cuando los tres se separaron, Hyakkimaru le habló a su madre con cariño:

— Mamá, vamos a tocar especialmente para ti… ¿Qué quieres que toquemos?

— Oh ¿no soy en verdad una mujer afortunada al tener a estos dos encantadores jovencitos tocando para mí? —Bromeó Nui entre risitas tiernas. Guardó silencio para pensar, hasta que respondió quedamente—: Me encantaría escuchar una canción de mi juventud, espero eso no les moleste… Por favor, toquen Burning Love de Elvis Presley.

— Por supuesto, será un placer. —Respondió Hyakkmaru con dulzura. Después añadió, dirigiéndose a su hermano menor—: Vamos Taho, toca conmigo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pero… Shiranui-san estaba tocando el bajo…—Finalizó inseguro.

— No importa, quiero que toques junto a mí esta canción para mamá.

Hyakkimaru tomó la muñeca de su hermano menor y la jaló para que caminara con él, lo hizo en silencio con una mirada derrotada. Podía suponer el motivo de la reacción de Tahomaru, seguía sintiéndose frustrado de que Shiranui lo superara como bajista, pero, sobre todo, estaba segura que le preocupaba la reacción de su hermano mayor cuando le contara acerca de su decisión de dejar Rainbow Tears.

— Aizawa, vamos a tocar una canción para mi madre… ¿podrías dejar que mi hermano toque el bajo mientras tú cantas en esta ocasión?

Shiranui entrecerró los ojos mostrándose no muy convencido al principio, sin embargo, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Nui y al ver su rostro lleno entusiasmado cambió de opinión al instante. Sonrío de lado mientras le pasaba a un sorprendido Tahomaru el bajo.

— Está bien, pero solo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Aclaró fingiendo desinterés mientras tomaba el micrófono en su pedestal con ambas manos. Cuando la increíble interpretación terminó Nui se mostraba más que satisfecha. Mi corazón enterneció al ver como la dulce mujer volvía a aplaudir con fuerza, sus ojos se veían húmedos, al parecer la interpretación de sus hijos en verdad la habían conmovido. Impulsados por los aplausos de todos los presentes decidieron tocar otra canción, eligiendo en esta ocasión "All you need is love" de The Beatles.

Apenas había comenzado a mover mi cabeza al ritmo de la canción cuando escuchar como Nui me hablaba me hizo detenerme y prestarle toda mi atención:

— Es bueno volver a verte, Dororo-chan. Muchas gracias por este tan lindo detalle que tuviste hoy con mi hijo.

— N-no es para tanto. —Respondí entre risas nerviosas—. Tahomaru es el que se merece todo el crédito, él tuvo la idea después de todo.

— Pero él me contó lo mucho que lo ayudaste para que todo saliera a la perfección, así que muchas gracias por eso.

Sentí una enorme ola de calidez en mi corazón al escuchar sus palabras y ver la dulce sonrisa que esa hermosa mujer me dedicaba. Era muy vergonzoso para mí cuando me halagaban de esa manera, por esta razón solo pude regresarle una tímida sonrisa mientras sentía a mis mejillas arder. El silencio se dejó venir mientras las dos continuamos escuchando la interpretación de esa hermosa canción. Nui retomó la plática sin dejar de ver con cariño a sus hijos tocar:

— Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que hacíamos una fiesta aquí, fueron varios años.

— ¿No les gustan las fiestas?

— No mucho… Vivimos en una jaula de oro, después de todo…

No fui capaz de comprender el significado de esas palabras, motivo por el cual me fue imposible responder. Sentí cierta incomodidad al apreciar como por unos breves segundos, los ojos caramelo de Nui mostraban una profunda tristeza. Esto sin embargo desapareció cuando siguió hablando fingiendo que nada había pasado:

— A diferencia de hace años, ahora mis hijos se ven tan felices. He notado que lucen mucho más animados desde que iniciaron esta amistad contigo. —Nui río tiernamente en voz baja al ver como bajaba la vista y me sonrojaba más—. Creo que conocerte les hizo muy bien, cada día los veo muy contentos. Hyakki trata de hablar más con las personas y Taho muestra una dulce sonrisa todos los días.

— Ah… yo… Me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos y los aprecio, no creo que haya hecho nada en especial.

— Es difícil que por nosotros mismos nos demos cuenta del impacto que tenemos en las personas. Sin embargo, puedo asegurar esto pues ellos muy a menudo me hablan sobre ti. "Dororo dijo esto, Dororo hizo aquello, Dororo opina que…" Esos son comentarios ya más que normales cuando estoy con ellos. Mis hijos en verdad te adoran, Dororo-chan. Es por esta razón, que quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad que tuve de verte de nuevo para pedirte un enorme favor.

— ¿Qué es?

Pregunté sinceramente interesada. Nui tomó mis manos con cariño al responderme:

— Sé que esta será una petición muy egoísta de mi parte, pero la hago como madre, la cual ama a sus hijos más que a su vida misma. Dororo-chan… ¿podrías permanecer al lado de mis hijos para siempre? Por favor, sigue con ellos, no los dejes solos, no les retires tu amistad. Si haces esto, entonces estoy segura que ellos siempre serán felices y yo podré estar tranquila, sabiendo que siempre lo serán.

Esa petición me la hizo con una voz ahogada, casi al borde de las lágrimas. A pesar de esto, sus ojos no derramaron ni una sola. Tal vez fue por esta razón que sentí unos enormes deseos de llorar tras escucharla. Solo ella era capaz de saber el profundo dolor que había tenido que soportar todos esos años y del cual no era capaz de huir.

De cierta forma, fue capaz de transmitirme esa enorme desesperación al sujetar mis manos con fuerza y ver sus ojos suplicantes. Rápidamente le contesté, mirándola a los ojos con seguridad:

— No es necesario hacerle esa promesa ya que eso es algo que estoy segura haré. Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru son dos personas muy importantes para mí, por eso no debe preocuparse, Sra. Nui. Yo estaré siempre con ellos, nunca voy a separarme de su lado.

— Gracias, muchas gracias Dororo-chan. En verdad eres una persona muy dulce y bondadosa.

Nos seguimos sujetando de las manos a la par que nos sonreíamos con ternura. Estar al lado de ella me transmitía sensaciones de paz y tranquilidad, su compañía en verdad era muy agradable. No tenía ninguna duda, quería hacerlo, en verdad yo deseaba poder ser amiga de esos dos maravillosos muchachos para toda la vida. Por desgracia, por más que así lo deseé, esa fue una promesa que no fui capaz de cumplir.

* * *

Interpretamos unas cuatro canciones más hasta que Saburota se quejó de que ya le dolían las manos y la espalda, por este motivo optamos por dejar los instrumentos de lado y pasar al karaoke. La comida que había preparado Mio en verdad era deliciosa, a pesar de esto, de pronto sentí la urgencia de tomar un vaso de agua natural.

Impulsado por esta necesidad me dirigí a la cocina para servirme y descansar unos minutos del barullo de la fiesta. Mientras me servía el cristalino líquido en un vaso pensaba en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que me había divertido tanto. Yo, hablando con tantas personas a la vez, eso en verdad hubiera sido impensable hace años, pero fue hasta ese momento de esa fiesta que pude darme cuenta de cómo poco a poco había cambiado para bien sin darme cuenta.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose me hizo parar mis reflexiones. Me dirigí intrigado hacia allí, mi sangre se heló al ver como mi padre iba atravesando el recibidor con paso apresurado y su semblante frío como de costumbre. No, eso no podía ser… ¿era un sueño? Ojalá así hubiera sido, por desgracia que estuviera ahí más bien significaba que era una pesadilla.

Al percatarme del escándalo de la fiesta en el jardín me di cuenta que no podía dejarlo ir hacia allí, tenía que entretenerlo de cualquier manera. Ya no había forma de idear un plan pues cada vez se acercaba más, tendría que idear sobre la marcha. No perdí tiempo y salí rápidamente de la cocina logrando alcanzarlo en la sala de estar, no me quedó más remedio que colocarme delante de él para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

— ¿Qué quieres? Quítate de mi camino. —Dijo con indiferencia.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Le pregunté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, lo cual fue una pregunta un tanto insolente. Mi padre torció un poco su boca con enfado antes de responder:

— ¿Acaso necesito permiso para llegar a mi propia casa? No es de tu incumbencia, pero te lo diré… La reunión con los inversionistas se pospuso hasta la semana que viene, así que vine a revisar unos documentos. Ahora, vete a molestar a otro lado.

No me moví ni un centímetro, cerré mis manos en puño esforzándome lo más posible por ignorar el temor que comenzaba apoderarse de mí. Mi padre enarcó una ceja con curiosidad para después girar la cabeza y centrar su atención en dirección donde estaba el jardín. Moviéndose rápidamente con la agilidad digna de un depredador me pasó de lado y se detuvo a unos pasos de una ventana por la cual se podía ver todo el exterior. No pude evitarlo, se dio cuenta de la bulliciosa fiesta.

Se volvió a verme con ojos destellando furia, levantó su brazo apuntando con su dedo al fondo de un pasillo para después ordenarme con voz fría:

— A mi estudio, ahora…

Cerré los ojos y solté un bajo suspiro para seguirlo en silencio, sabía que nada bueno podía pasar cuando me pedía acompañarlo ahí.

* * *

— Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente. —Dije con voz cansada mientras dejaba el micrófono del karaoke en una mesa.

— Vamos Dororo-chan, no seas aguafiestas. —Se quejó Saburota mientras tomaba algunos canapés—. Solo canta una más y ya.

— ¡Ya me cansé de cantar! —Me quejé apretando mis dientes.

— La voz de la mocosa al cantar es tan desafinada que es divertida. —Se burló Shiranui mostrándome una traviesa sonrisa.

— Menos seguiré cantando si me dicen eso.

— Vamos, la voz de Dororo no es tan desafinada como dicen. —Me defendió Tahomaru mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa. Después pareció percatarse de algo y comenzó a voltear de un lado a otro con interés—: Por cierto ¿Dónde se metió mi hermano?

— Solo a Kagemitsu se le ocurre desaparecer de su propia fiesta. —Se burló Saburota encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Iré a buscarlo! —Anuncié poniéndome de pie de un salto—¿Está bien si entro a tu casa para buscarlo, Tahomaru?

— Claro, no hay problema. —Respondió mirándome de esa manera tan profunda que me ponía nerviosa—. Disculpa que no te acompañe, pero yo debo quedarme aquí atendiendo a los invitados.

— Muy bien, volveré enseguida.

Me dirigí un tanto insegura hacia la mansión. Tenía el permiso de Tahomaru, aun así, me sentía avergonzada de explorar esa enorme casa yo sola. Mientras atravesaba el jardín, no pude evitar soltarle algunos reclamos a Hyakkimaru en mi mente por ser tan distraído e incluso olvidarse de su propia fiesta. Ya me encargaría de reclamarle cuando lo encontrara.

* * *

— ¿¡Quieres decirme que mierda significa eso de allá afuera!?

Gritó mi padre con furia mientras me jalaba fuertemente de mis cabellos. Le respondí cerrando los ojos, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque no notara en mi voz que me dolía:

— Es una fiesta… es mi cumpleaños…

— Claro que sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿¡crees que olvidaría el día en que llegaste a arruinar mi vida!?

Me soltó una fuerte bofetada que me hizo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás. Aun sintiendo el intenso ardor en mi mejilla, le respondí con prepotencia:

— Yo también vivo aquí, eso me da el derecho de hacer lo que quiera en la casa.

No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que todo había sido idea de Taho. Mi hermano nunca había sido capaz de hacerle frente por sí solo, él le tenía pavor, y la verdad era que no podía culparlo por eso.

Como muchas otras veces antes, decidí echarme la culpa para que no lastimara a Taho. Volví a cerrar los ojos y apreté los labios al sentir como volvía abofetear la misma mejilla de hace un momento.

— Además de un vago inútil, también eres un insolente. —Continuó con crueldad—. Voy a salir a decirle a todos esos amigos patéticos tuyos buenos para nada que se larguen de mi casa ahora mismo.

Caminó con pasos fuertes y seguros, sin embargo, se vio obligado a pararse en seco en cuanto escuchó como le hablaba con ironía:

— ¿En serio vas a hacer eso? ¿Vas a dejar que todas esas personas tengan esa mala opinión de ti? ¿Qué dirán si se enteran que el gran Daigo Kagemitsu no es lo que aparenta ser? ¿No querías dar esa imagen falsa del filántropo exitoso? Eso comenzará a arruinarse si sales a interrumpir mi fiesta. Mamá también se encuentra ahí ¿sabes?

Le regresé una mirada soberbia cuando este se volvió a verme con ojos encolerizados. No me respondió de inmediato pues parecía estar meditando seriamente mis palabras. Finalmente volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a mí caminando lentamente:

— Por hoy voy a dejarte ganar. Pero quiero que te quede muy claro algo… Esta es mi casa, y mientras vivas bajo mi techo no puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Si no fuera por Nui, desde ya hace un buen tiempo te hubiera echado a ti y a tu hermano a la calle. No quiero que esto se repita, da un paso en falso y podrás despedirte de tus valiosas manos para siempre…

— No será necesario que te preocupes por eso más tiempo. —Respondí con coraje—. Apenas me gradúe de la preparatoria me voy a largar de esta casa. Entonces, podré hacer que te tragues tus palabras cuando sea un guitarrista profesional. Solo ten en cuenta algo, Daigo… No permitiré que mamá se quede contigo, apenas tenga oportunidad me la llevaré conmigo, voy a liberarla de ti, no dejaré que la sigas lastimando… Te voy a quitar lo que más amas en el mundo.

Esas palabras solo elevaron su furia, a pesar de todas las veces anteriores, esa fue la primera vez que lo vi perderse en ella. Se sentía tan lleno de ira que incluso una vena comenzó a palpitar en su cien. Supe que había llegado demasiado lejos cuando tomó un filoso abre cartas que estaba en su escritorio y se lanzó de lleno hacia mí.

* * *

La mansión Kagemitsu era tan grande que ya habían pasado unos quince minutos y no lograba encontrar a Hyakkimaru por ningún lado. Comenzaba a sentirme desesperada cuando una de las sirvientas por fin pudo darme una pista de su paradero:

— Vi que el amo Hyakkimaru entró junto con el Amo Kagemitsu a su despacho, es esa habitación con la puerta negra al fondo.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Le agradecí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y me dirigí con pasos pesados a la puerta. Como si no fuera ya suficientemente vergonzosa la situación, ahora resultaba que el padre de Hyakkimaru también estaba en casa. Nunca lo había conocido, y ahora que pensaba sobre eso, Hyakkimaru nunca me había hablado de él en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. Muy a menudo había pensado que eso era extraño.

No pensaba interrumpirlos, opté por detenerme a unos metros de la puerta y esperar a que Hyakkimaru saliera. Claro, lo mejor hubiera sido volver con Tahomaru y decirle que ya sabía dónde estaba su hermano, pero me es muy extraño explicar por qué sentí la necesidad de quedarme ahí, se puede decir que fue una especie de mal presentimiento.

Mientras seguía esperando de pronto se escuchó el sonido de algo pesado caer contra el suelo seguido de una exclamación de dolor. Mi respiración se detuvo al darme cuenta que había sido la voz de Hyakkimaru. Me olvidé de la vergüenza y las reglas de etiqueta, y sin importarme nada más me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta y la abrí de un tirón.

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Grité con terror al ver como el joven estaba de rodillas en el suelo y había sangre debajo de él. Sintiendo a mi corazón casi en mi garganta seguí con pavor el rastro de la sangre y pude aliviarme un poco al ver que esta provenía de un profundo corte en el dorso de su mano derecha.

Delante de él se encontraba un hombre de facciones duras y ojos oscuros, al observarlo con atención y percatarme de que Tahomaru era muy parecido a él supuse que era su padre. El hombre me miraba incrédulo, su rostro estaba pálido, era casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ignorándolo me dirigí rápidamente hacia Hyakkimaru y me coloqué de rodillas enfrente de él.

— Hyakkimaru ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

El mencionado volteó a mirarme abriendo sus ojos de par en par estupefacto, abrió la boca como intentando decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aun sin ser capaz de decirme nada bajó la vista y miré extrañada como cerraba la boca, sus labios estaban trémulos.

— Imagino que debes ser una amiga de mi hijo que vino hoy a su fiesta ¿verdad?

Me habló el alto hombre frente a mí con voz educada. Cuando me volví a verlo me mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

— S-si… Soy Dororo Akiyama, mucho gusto.

A pesar de que ese hombre me habló con tranquilidad me fue imposible hacer los nervios a un lado, me daba mala espina por lo cual preferí mantener mi distancia. Afortunadamente pareció no notarlo pues continuó hablando con amabilidad:

— Igualmente, soy Daigo Kagemitsu, gracias por acompañarnos el día de hoy. Mi hijo es algo torpe y tropezó, por desgracia cortó una de sus manos al golpearse con la esquina de esa mesa de cristal que ves ahí. —Avanzó unos pasos y se agachó un poco, dirigiéndose a él—: Hijo, ¿estás bien? Déjame ayudarte…

Acercó su mano a él, apreté mis labios al ver como Hyakkimaru le daba un manotazo para evitar que lo tomara del hombro. Aun en el suelo y sin levantar la vista, el guitarrista le susurró con una voz asqueada:

— Solo vete, por favor…

Su padre se alejó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, pareció esforzarse por no verse afectado por esto, sin embargo, pude captar una mirada furiosa por un momento.

— Yo lo ayudaré, por eso no debe preocuparse.

Dije rápidamente, casi atropellando las palabras a causa de los nervios, a pesar de esto, le dediqué una mirada segura y valiente. El hombre se levantó y tras verme unos segundos un tanto intrigado, me respondió aun con esa falsa amabilidad que me hizo revolver el estómago:

— Muchas gracias, eres muy amable señorita. Entonces me voy ya pues tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender en la oficina. Hijo, ten mucho cuidado por favor, nos vemos luego.

Y sin agregar nada más el hombre se dio media vuelta y salió del estudio. Volví a centrar mi atención en Hyakkimaru pero este continuaba en la misma posición, por alguna extraña razón no se atrevía a mirarme. Esforzándome por que no me notara nerviosa rápidamente examiné el estudio con atención y me sentí perder el aliento al ver un abre cartas cubierto con sangre en el escritorio.

Las piezas poco a poco comenzaban a encajar en mi cabeza mientras continuaba observando la habitación. Como si hubiera sido un regalo de los cielos pude ver un botiquín de primeros auxilios en una de las esquinas. No perdí tiempo y me dirigí a él, este tenía algunos medicamentos y el necesitado alcohol y vendas.

— ¡Que suerte! —Exclamé con alivio mientras regresaba a su lado—Aquí hay algunas vendas y alcohol. Hyakkimaru, déjame…

Ni siquiera terminé de hablar cuando se volteó y me arrebató las vendas de mis manos. Rápidamente se vendó su mano herida mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo del estudio.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Espera, por favor!

No podía dejarlo irse así después de lo que había pasado. Si deseaba huir tan desesperadamente era porque se sentía sumamente herido por lo que acababa de pasarle. No perdí tiempo y corrí lo más rápido que pude para no perderlo de vista. No tenía idea de donde planeaba huir pues incluso había atravesado la enorme reja negra para salir de su casa. Tal vez solo estaba corriendo en espera de que me cansara de seguirlo, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo iba a abandonar en tales circunstancias.

* * *

¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, tenías que verme tú? Dororo, ante tus ojos quería ser perfecto. Quería que me vieras como una persona fuerte y valerosa. Quería ser como uno de esos caballeros de brillante armadura de esas novelas de fantasía que tanto te gustaban leer. Deseaba que pensaras que era alguien que te protegería siempre y nunca se dejaría vencer por nadie.

Ese día no fue así, me viste en uno de mis peores momentos, me viste ser derrotado y humillado por mi demonio personal, viste como mi padre me maltrataba y no era capaz de hacer nada para defenderme.

Simplemente no pude soportarlo, me sentía tan herido, tan frustrado, tan avergonzado que solo pude intentar huir de ti. Sentí a mi mano palpitar del dolor, pero no me importó, con un poco de suerte en algún momento te cansarías y yo podría estar solo para lamentarme por ser tan patético y cobarde.

Pero como era propio de ti, que eres tan testaruda, no te rendiste, seguí escuchando tus firmes pasos a la par que tu agitada respiración. Solo fui capaz de detenerme cuando te escuché gritarme con desesperación:

— ¡Hyakkimaru Kagemitsu, si no te detienes ahora mismo no volveré a hablarte nunca más!

Maldije y admiré a la vez tu astucia al saber que decir exactamente para poder chantajearme. Detuve mi huida en un parque cercano a mi casa, por un breve momento solo se pudieron escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Ya que aún no me sentía capaz de mirarte a los ojos, te hablé dándote la espalda, mi mano la cual estaba terriblemente vendada seguía dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre cerca de mis pies:

— No quiero que pienses que soy un cobarde…—Te confesé con voz débil.

— ¿Por qué pensaría eso? —Preguntaste suavemente, acercándote lentamente a mí.

— Porque no fui capaz de defenderme de "él" …

— ¿Y por qué debes sentirte de esta manera si toda la culpa es de tu padre?

Contuve la respiración y mi corazón se agito al sentir como pasabas tus pequeños brazos por mi abdomen, me abrazaste por la cintura mientras apoyabas tu cabeza contra mi espalda. Continuaste hablándome con una voz extremadamente suave y comprensiva:

— Se trata de él ¿verdad? Él te cortó la mano, y te lastimó tu rostro… Hace un año, aquella noche de verano en la que me consolaste y miramos las luciérnagas, tenías un golpe en tu rostro y marcas en tu cuello y manos. Esa noche, estabas huyendo de "él". Tu padre… te golpea ¿verdad? Él te lastima y te hace daño.

Mi cuerpo tembló y me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, tú simplemente seguiste el movimiento en silencio sin aflojar tu fuerte abrazo ni un poco. No derramé ninguna lágrima, pero mi alma estaba llorando por dentro sumida en desesperación. Dejé mis manos apoyadas en el suelo, observando con impotencia la vena ensangrentada en mi mano.

— Dororo… Mi padre es un demonio…

Susurré con voz entrecortada, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar. Ignorando mi lucha interna por no humillarme más frente a ti, tus manos se olvidaron de mi abdomen para dirigirse lentamente a mi mano herida. La tomaste con algo de vacilación para después suplicarme con tristeza:

— Por favor… Déjame curar tu mano…

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo uno frente al otro. Te esmerabas en curar mi mano, mientras tanto yo por mi parte te confesaba todo acerca de mi padre. Te conté de cómo nos maltrataba a Taho y a mí física y psicológicamente, como nunca nos había amado y era cruel con nosotros. Te dije que no apoyaba la idea de que fuéramos músicos, incluso el tener que hacer todo a escondidas. De cómo a pesar de que él proclamaba tanto amar a mi madre, era un hombre que se dejaba embriagar por el poder y el dinero, aprovechándose de esto para estar con varias mujeres.

Te lo confesé toda esa noche, fui capaz de decirte todo lo que nunca había podido confesarle a nadie más, ni siquiera a mi novia. Lo decidí pues sabía que contigo mis secretos estaban a salvo, sabía que ante todo siempre me apoyarías incondicionalmente, y no me equivoqué. Cuando terminé de contarte todo y tú terminaste de vendar mi mano, respondiste con rencor mientras unas tímidas lagrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas, irónicamente, tú derramaste las lágrimas que yo no dejé escapar de mis ojos por mero orgullo.

— Que se vaya al infierno. —Me dijiste derramando lágrimas de rabia—¡El dinero le pudrió el cerebro! ¿¡Como alguien puede ser tan malvado!?

— Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos cada vez que está en casa. —Te respondí con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Estábamos tan sumergidos en la plática que ni siquiera notaste que me seguías sujetando fuertemente de mis manos. Aunque yo si lo hice, desee internamente que no te dieras cuenta para que no me soltaras. Sentir tus pequeñas y cálidas manos aferrando fuertemente a las mías transmitía sensaciones de paz a mi lastimado corazón. Me olvidé momentáneamente de tus manos cuando seguiste hablando:

— Ahora puedo entender todo… Puedo entender porque tu madre siempre luce tan triste, porque Tahomaru defendía tanto tus manos, porque al principio dejaban sus instrumentos en nuestro departamento y luego en la sala de ensayos… Incluso, tú decidiste conseguir un trabajo pues tu padre de ninguna manera iba a apoyar tus gastos relacionados con la guitarra.

— Así es…

— ¿No han pensado en… demandarlo? ¿Tu madre no ha pensado en divorciarse?

— Claro que sí, pero… Él es una persona poderosa con muchos contactos. Cuando éramos más pequeños, mamá no se atrevía a dejarlo pues temía que nos buscara para hacernos daño. Aun ahora lo hace, es por eso que, aunque se lo hemos propuesto, nunca se ha atrevido a hacerlo.

«Por esa razón, Taho y yo solo podemos pretender que no existimos cada vez que está en casa para que no nos lastime y no haga sentir mal a mamá. Por desgracia, nadie pudo haberse imaginado que iba a volver antes a casa y por supuesto no apoyó la fiesta. Afortunadamente, es una persona sumamente ególatra, y para él es de suma importancia lo que piensen de él y su imagen ante la sociedad. Gracias a eso, pude manipularlo para que no saliera a arruinar la fiesta.

— Pero tu mano pagó las consecuencias. —Susurraste con dolor.

Di un bajo suspiro para hacer el dolor a un lado antes de responder:

— Si… sabe lo importante que son mis manos para mí pues soy un guitarrista. Por eso pensó que era un castigo apropiado cortar mi mano para darme una lección.

Finalicé con una amarga sonrisa. Cerraste tus ojos apretándolos fuertemente, al parecer en un intento por no llorar de nuevo. Me sorprendió ver como tu semblante cambiaba rápidamente a uno mucho más seguro y animado al responderme:

— ¡Entonces conozco la mejor forma en que puedes vengarte de tu cruel padre!

— ¿Cuál es? —Te pregunté, ladeando mi cabeza con confusión—Ya te dije que no me atrevo a defenderme pues no quiero hacer sentir mal a mamá, por eso…

— No, no, no, no me refiero a eso. —Sentí con pensar como soltabas mis manos para agitar las tuyas de lado a lado, como para darle más fuerza a tus palabras—. Hacer eso sería rebajarte a su nivel, de ninguna manera puedes hacer eso… ¡lo que debes hacer es cumplir tu sueño de ser guitarrista profesional!

«Cuando logres eso, cuando por fin Rainbow Tears sea una banda famosa entonces tú podrás restregarle tu éxito en la cara. —Mostraste una enorme y radiante sonrisa—. Después de eso, cuando lo hallas humillado, podrás llevarte a tu mamá muy lejos de él, y de esa manera, tu bondadosa madre, tu amado hermano menor y tú podrán vivir una vida feliz lejos de ese cruel hombre.

— ¿En verdad crees que sea capaz de hacerlo?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Continuaste con entusiasmo—Estoy segura que estás destinado a cumplir tu sueño. Sin importar lo difícil que sea, sé que vas a triunfar. Por eso es que quiero que nunca olvides que yo siempre te apoyaré incondicionalmente. Sin importar el dolor o lo difíciles que puedan ponerse las cosas, yo caminaré siempre a tu lado, nunca te dejaré solo, Hyakkimaru.

Como si fuera posible, tu sonrisa creció aún más en tu rostro. Escuchar tus palabras tan llenas de cariño y calidez, ver esa alegre sonrisa asomando en tus labios, todo tu ser era como ver una brillante luz al final de un camino oscuro y sinuoso. Sin importar nada más, me dejé guiar por mis instintos y te tomé suavemente de tus delgados hombros para atraerte a mí y atraparte en un fuerte abrazo.

— Gracias, muchas gracias, pequeña Dororo.

Te susurré con dulzura mientras sentí tu cálido cuerpo tensarse en mis brazos. Te percibía tan pequeña y frágil debajo de mí que hasta sentía que al abrazarte tan fuerte podía romperte. Aun así, no me importó, quería transmitirte lo bien que me sentía a tu lado por medio de ese abrazo. Mi corazón palpitó velozmente al escuchar como soltabas un pequeño suspiro y dejabas tu cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

Por un breve momento, me perdí en el éxtasis de escuchar tu suave respiración debajo de mí, de sentir el calor de tu menudo cuerpo extendiéndose por mis brazos, de aspirar el agradable aroma que desprendía tu cabello. Ya que te veías tan cómoda y parecía no molestarte la cercanía, me atreví a hacer algo más.

Me separé delicadamente de ti, al sentir este movimiento levantaste tu rostro y me miraste con inseguridad, tus redondas mejillas estaban tan rojas como las fresas que tanto te gustaban. Rememorando mi niñez, decidí imitar un acto de cariño que mi mamá siempre hacía con Taho y conmigo cuando llegaba la hora de que nos diera las buenas noches. Tomé tu suave rostro con mis manos para acercarme a ti y apoyar mi frente contra la tuya para después frotarla suavemente.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo?

Preguntaste con un bajo y extraño tono de voz que no supe distinguir si eran nervios o emoción. No fui capaz de responderte pues yo tampoco sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, estaba tan embriagado de ti que solo deseaba sentirte lo más cerca posible de mí.

De nueva cuenta, el hechizo se rompió al escuchar unos pasos detrás de nosotros. En un auto reflejo me separé de ti y al volver la vista me sorprendió ver que se trataba de Mio la cual caminaba hacia donde estábamos, debido a que ella tenía el móvil en su mano no se dio cuenta de nada.

— ¡Hyakkimaru, Dororo-chan! —Nos gritó con alegría cuando se percató de nuestra presencia, avanzó más rápido guardando el móvil en su bolsa—Que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí. Dororo-chan, estaba a punto de marcarte para que me mandaras la ubicación exacta de la casa de Hyakkimaru. Solo tenía de referencia este parque.

— Mio nee, que sorpresa. —Le respondiste a tu prima con nerviosismo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pude ver a mi diseñador favorito y conseguir un autógrafo más rápido de lo que pensaba. —Explicó Mio con una tímida sonrisa—. Tras ver un rato más la exhibición decidí salir antes de que terminara para poder venir un rato a la fiesta. Ah… aún no termina ¿verdad?

Dororo ¿puedo confesarte algo? La verdad es que fue una fortuna que Mio haya aparecido justo a tiempo para interrumpirnos. En esos momentos en que me sentía tan triste y desesperado, mi cabeza era un entero caos.

Al contrario de lo que parezca, nunca he sido una persona tan fuerte como tú piensas. Es difícil para mí soportar el dolor, muchas veces me hace huir como un pequeño niño temeroso. Estúpidamente, siempre he pensado que el cariño y las muestras de afecto son suficientes para hacer el dolor a un lado.

Estaba tan perdido en ese momento, que hubiera hecho algo por lo que me hubiera arrepentido el resto de mi vida. Movido por el dolor, y por la enorme ternura que transmitiste a mi corazón con tu apoyo, hubiera hecho algo que te hubiera lastimado profundamente a ti y a Mio… Estoy seguro que hubiera terminado besándote.

Continuará


	25. Inesperado

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 25

Inesperado

El pastel de chocolate amargo había quedado delicioso, a Hyakkimaru le gustó mucho. Todos me recibieron con alegría a pesar de haber llegado tarde, Hyakkimaru agradeció que estuviera a su lado. Me presentó ante su madre como su novia, cuando supo esto la amable mujer me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y me hizo sentir más que bienvenida, pude causarle una buena primera impresión.

Todo había salido bien al final, Hyakkimaru en verdad se veía contento en su fiesta. A pesar de esto, no podía sentirme feliz, esto era porque aún tenía muy presente en mi cabeza lo que había visto al entrar al parque cerca de la mansión Kagemitsu: Hyakkimaru y Dororo abrazándose tiernamente. Después se separó de mi prima y frotó su frente con la de ella en una muestra dulce de cariño, nunca había hecho eso conmigo.

Esto me dejó tan sorprendida que por un momento no supe cómo reaccionar, mi pecho se vio embargado de dolor y me fue imposible moverme por unos segundos. Finalmente decidí fingir que no había visto nada, me acerqué a ellos para ver su reacción. Apreciar sus rostros nerviosos cuando se percataron de mi presencia fue una mala señal.

¿Hyakkimaru me estaba engañando con Dororo? Esa idea pasó por mi cabeza por un momento, pero deseché esa posibilidad al instante. No quería desconfiar de ellos, mi amada prima era incapaz de lastimarme de esa manera, y Hyakkimaru era tan respetuoso que estaba más que segura que nunca se atrevería hacerlo.

A pesar de poder estar segura de que no estaba siendo engañada, lo cierto es que podía notar que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Desde hace semanas atrás, había podido notar que Hyakkimaru aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para poder estar con Dororo. En la fiesta esto se hizo más notorio aun, apenas me descuidaba él se escabullía para ir a hablar con mi prima.

Lo había notado, pero una parte de mí se negaba a querer admitirlo: había un lazo sumamente especial que los unía. No era un lazo de amistad, era uno más profundo, uno que los hacía entenderse a la perfección, comprenderse tanto que asustaba. Solo podía ver con pesar, como a pesar de que Hyakkimaru parecía disfrutar tanto a mi lado, Dororo compartía un lazo aún mucho más especial con él de lo que lo hacía conmigo.

Si en ese momento yo me hubiera rendido, estoy segura que hubiera sido lo mejor para ellos. Soy una tonta por haber sido tan egoísta, por haber lastimado tanto a los dos. Por desgracia no soportaba la idea de perder a Hyakkimaru, lo amaba tanto que simplemente no podía renunciar a él sin pelear primero.

— "Si no soy capaz de competir con el lazo que Dororo tiene con él, entonces debo crear un nuevo lazo. Debo darle a Hyakkimaru lo único que Dororo nunca será capaz de darle".

Pensé decidida mientras observaba como los dos reían juntos dulcemente a lo lejos.

* * *

¿Es posible estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez? Era una pregunta que no me dejaba tranquilo desde lo acontecido en la fiesta. Habían pasado dos días desde entonces y sentía mi mente como si fuera un ovillo de lana enmarañado incapaz de desenredarse.

Mis intentos por alejarme de Dororo habían fracasado en la fiesta. Lo había intentado, pero fue imposible, la alegre jovencita era como un pequeño imán que siempre terminaba atrayéndome a ella irremediablemente.

Si esto era así ¿entonces que debía hacer? ¿Debía cortar con Mio para estar con Dororo? Apenas pensaba esto el estómago me dolía de preocupación ¿era correcto cortar con tu novia para estar con alguien más? No era infeliz con Mio, a ella también la quería y apreciaba, pero Dororo simplemente no podía salir de mi cabeza, me estaba torturando.

¿Entonces debía estar con las dos al mismo tiempo? No, claro que no, esa era una opción estúpida. No quería ser como mi padre, un hombre cruel e hipócrita que se aprovechaba de su poder para estar con mujeres. Yo no era un canalla, no era un hombre infiel, de ninguna manera iba a lastimarlas de esa manera.

Además… ¿Por qué daba todo por hecho? ¿Qué siquiera me aseguraba que Dororo me correspondía? Éramos amigos, probablemente solo me veía como eso. Si de alguna manera cortaba con Mio y le decía a Dororo mi sentir, me iba a rechazar, incluso arruinando de esa manera nuestra hermosa amistad.

También estaba el problema de su edad. Ella tenía catorce y yo dieciocho, no había mucha diferencia, pero… ¿pensarían que era alguien malo si me fijaba en una menor de edad? ¿Y si asustaba a Dororo por esto? ¿Esto me hacía un acosador pervertido? No quería que pensara eso de mí. Dororo era como una pequeña y hermosa perla muy valiosa que debía ser protegida con cariño y esmero. Estaba tan convencido de esto que incluso yo mismo no me consideraba digno de ella.

Entre todas estas reflexiones llegó un agregado más a la ecuación: mi hermano menor. Taho me lo había dejado bien claro, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Si se consideraba a Taho en todo, esto solo lo empeoraba. Dejar a Mio para irme con su prima lastimando a mi hermano menor en el proceso… Eso solo me haría el ser más despreciable del mundo.

No importaba que tantas vueltas le diera al asunto, la conclusión siempre parecía apuntar a lo mismo: aceptar mis sentimientos por Dororo era lastimar a todos.

— "No quiero lastimar a nadie, pero… la pequeña Dororo simplemente se niega a irse de mi cabeza ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Pensé sumamente deprimido mientras esperaba a que Mio saliera de la escuela. Ya que ese día lo tenía libre del trabajo decidimos salir en una cita para festejar mi cumpleaños a solas. Ese día le tocó el servicio por lo cual debía esperarla, eso por desgracia me hizo perderme en todas esas reflexiones que lastimaban mi corazón. Así fue hasta que una nueva idea llegó a mi cabeza:

— "La solución a esto es Taho… Si Taho y Dororo están juntos todo estará bien. Taho es un buen muchacho y la ama profundamente, por lo cual él tratará a Dororo como se merece. Los dos serán felices juntos y yo por mi parte podré concentrarme en mi relación con Mio… Sí, es la solución perfecta".

Por donde se viera, parecía ser lo mejor, por desgracia esto no me hacía feliz. Aun así, decidí hacer mi tristeza a un lado y concentrarme en este plan. Rápidamente saqué mi móvil y comencé a escribirle a Taho por LINE en lo que Mio terminaba sus pendientes.

* * *

Hyakkimaru: Hola, Taho.

Tahomaru: Hey hermano… ¿Qué pasa?

Hyakkimaru: ¿Ya fuiste a recoger a la pequeña Dororo a su escuela?

Tahomaru: ¡Sí! Ahora mismo vamos camino a su casa. Me quedaré un rato con ella pues me pidió que la ayudara con su tarea de algebra （*´▽`*)

Hyakkimaru: ¡Perfecto! Aprovecha para estar un buen rato con ella (￣∇￣)

Tahomaru: … ¿Qué?

Hyakkimaru: Ya sabes… Trátala bien, se amable con ella, hazle saber lo importante que es para ti （ﾉ´∀`）

Tahomaru: ¿Y ahora que mosca te picó? Diablos hermano, a veces eres tan raro… Deja de molestarme (¬_¬)

Hyakkimaru: Y tú deja de ser tan lento. No puedo creer que los días sigan pasando y aun no le hayas dicho a Dororo lo que sientes ( ￣＾￣)

Tahomaru: ¡No es tan sencillo como crees! Ocúpate de tus cosas y yo me ocupo de las mías ¿quieres?

Hyakkimaru: Solo quería darte un consejo…

Tahomaru: … Bien, bien, de acuerdo. Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias.

Hyakkimaru: Nos vemos al rato.

Tahomaru: Si, hasta al rato.

* * *

Suspiré con frustración desaprobando lo testarudo que podía ser mi hermano menor a veces. No podía más que esperar que tomara en cuenta mis consejos. El tiempo continuó pasando mientras Mio y yo fuimos a un restaurante a comer algo para celebrar.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía concentrarme en Mio. La ansiedad al no saber qué había pasado con Taho y Dororo no me dejaba tranquilo ¿se le habría confesado ya? ¿acaso ya eran novios? Si, sin duda eso era lo mejor, por desgracia pensar que eso llegara a pasar encogía mi corazón de dolor.

Le había prometido a Taho que no iba a volver a interrumpirlos, por desgracia no pude evitarlo. Volví a sacar mi móvil rápidamente y decidí esta vez enviarle un mensaje a mi pequeña amiga. También decidí hacerlo pues la plática de Mio sobre la exhibición a la que había ido me parecía aburrida, y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Dororo.

* * *

Hyakkimaru: Hola, pequeña Dororo (＾▽＾)

Dororo: ¡Hola, Hyakkimaru! (＾ω＾)

Hyakkimaru: ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dororo: Estaba terminando mi tarea de álgebra

Hyakkimaru: ¿En serio? ¿Ya no se te dificulta resolver los problemas como antes?

Dororo: Je je je, pues la verdad es que si, un poco (￣□￣) Pero Tahomaru me ayudó explicándome algunas cosas （⌒▽⌒）

Hyakkimaru: Taho es muy bueno con los números… ¿sigue por ahí?

Dororo: No, se fue hace como una media hora

Hyakkimaru: Ya veo…

Dororo: ¿Y tú que haces? ¿No se supone que ahora estás con Mio?

Hyakkimaru: Si… Pero Mio fue al tocador y la estoy esperando. Dime… ¿Qué tal te fue hoy en la escuela?

* * *

— ¿Hyakkimaru?

Escuchar a Mio de pronto me sorprendió tanto que casi se me cayó el móvil de las manos.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

Le pregunté con cierta inseguridad. Mio se mostró un poco descontenta por unos segundos, sin embargo, al continuar lo hizo con una leve sonrisa:

— ¿Está todo bien? Has estado escribiendo en tu móvil ya por un buen rato. Te contaba algunas cosas, pero no parecías escucharme.

— S-sí, lo siento. —Respondí tratando de hablar con naturalidad—. Me estaba escribiendo con Taho, al parecer faltan algunas cosas en la casa y me pidió que llegara a comprarlas de regreso.

— Ya veo. Sí que eres un hermano mayor muy responsable.

Ver como Mio me sonreía dulcemente solo me hizo sentir mucho más culpable de lo que ya me sentía. Primero le había mentido a Dororo diciéndole que Mio no estaba conmigo al momento de escribirle, y ahora le mentía a mi novia. Me sentí como una persona sumamente despreciable, no podía seguir así, debía darle un punto final a todo eso.

* * *

— "Seguro se estaba escribiendo con Dororo…"

Pensé sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al notar el nerviosismo en su rostro mientras guardaba el móvil en su mochila. Las cosas solo estaban empeorando, si mis suposiciones eran ciertas entonces Hyakkimaru ya había comenzado a mentirme, tenía que jugar mis cartas lo más pronto posible.

Impulsada por este pensamiento y viendo que ya había terminado de comer, continué hablándole con cariño:

— Bueno, ya que terminamos esta deliciosa comida ¿Qué te parece si vamos a que escojas tu regalo?

— ¿Mi regalo? —Preguntó ladeando su cabeza confundido.

— Si, voy a darte un regalo por tu cumpleaños. —Respondí con dulzura.

— Pero, me hiciste toda esa deliciosa comida y también el pastel, no es necesario otro regalo. —Puntualizó apenado.

— Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. —Insistí levantándome de la mesa y tomando su mano con cariño—. Vamos, Hyakkimaru… ¡estoy segura que te gustará!

* * *

Me sentí sorprendido cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada de "Si Bemol", mi tienda favorita de música. Mi corazón latió con fuerza al ver que Mio entraba en la tienda, en efecto esa era nuestra parada. La seguí en silencio mientras un enorme entusiasmo se apoderaba de mí.

Llegamos a la sección dedicada enteramente a guitarras. Mio se detuvo delante de mí y mostró una radiante sonrisa para después decirme con alegría:

— Muy bien. Hyakkimaru, escoge el pedal que tú quieras.

— ¿Un nuevo pedal?

— ¡Si! Voy a comprarlo para ti, este será tu regalo de cumpleaños.

— Pero Mio, son muy costosos. —Exclamé con incredulidad.

— No te preocupes por eso. —Mio se acercó para tomar con cariño mis manos, continuó con ternura—: Tengo ahorrado algo de dinero, y por eso puedo darte este regalo tan especial. Recuerdo que hace semanas me dijiste que querías uno nuevo, así que déjame hacerte este regalo.

— Mio, en verdad no es necesario…—Insistí avergonzado. Claro que lo deseaba, pero en verdad eran costosos, me hacía sentir incómodo que me diera un regalo así.

Mio me abrazó con fuerza en un intento por tranquilizarme y convencerme, el cálido tacto de su cuerpo contra el mío me hizo cerrar los ojos con satisfacción.

— Sé que este regalo te hará feliz… Por favor Hyakkimaru, déjame hacerte feliz.

— Mio…—Susurré su nombre con dulzura mientras bajaba mis manos para abrazarla por la cintura. Nos separamos para mirarnos cara a cara. Perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos castaños le respondí con suavidad—: De acuerdo, pero solo con la condición de que después me dejes regalarte algo igual de espectacular.

— Está bien.

Me respondió entre risitas tiernas sumamente conmovida. Acorté la distancia entre nosotros para atrapar sus labios contra los míos. Cuando nuestro beso terminó, Mio bajó lentamente su mano hasta mi cintura, acariciando mi abdomen en el proceso. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró con una voz baja pero que sonaba inusualmente coqueta, fue una voz que hizo que mi pulso se acelerara:

— Esto no es todo, Hyakkimaru. Este fin de semana, también quiero darte otro regalo muy especial.

* * *

Era sábado un poco antes de que anocheciera. Reía dulcemente mientras veía todas las fotografías de la fiesta sorpresa de Hyakkimaru que Tahomaru había subido al Instagram de Rainbow Tears. No podía creer que ya había pasado una semana desde entonces, en verdad los días transcurrían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Escuchar de pronto unos ruidos en la sala me hizo girar mi cabeza con atención, me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación y pude ver a Mio tomando su cartera y guardándola en su bolsa. Mi prima llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de una pieza color azul cielo algo corto, le llegaba a mitad de los muslos. Había escogido unas zapatillas de tacón alto, mientras que llevaba un discreto, pero agradable maquillaje a juego. En verdad se veía espectacular.

— Vaya Mio nee, que linda te ves.

La halagué con sinceridad. Al escucharme se sobresaltó y volteó a verme inusualmente nerviosa. Aunque este comportamiento me pareció extraño, continué hablándole con tono travieso:

— ¿Acaso vas a salir con Hyakkimaru?

— ¡No, claro que no! —Gritó exaltada, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, su rostro estaba sonrojado—No voy a verlo esta noche. Yo… voy a ir a trabajar.

— ¿Tan tarde? —Pregunté frunciendo mis cejas con extrañeza.

— S-sí. —Mio alisó su falda con sus manos en un ademan inquieto—. Hoy tenemos un evento de venta nocturna en la tienda, y por eso pidieron mi ayuda.

— ¿Van a pagarte horas extras?

— Claro, siempre lo hacen. —Aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Oh bueno, entonces no hay problema! —Aprobé levantando mi dedo pulgar.

Mio mostró una triste sonrisa al continuar con un tono sospechoso:

— Dororo-chan, estos eventos suelen durar un buen rato, por lo cual es probable que regrese hasta muy tarde… No es necesario que me esperes despierta.

— ¿Estás segura? A mí no me molesta esperarte.

— Si, no te preocupes. No está bien que te desveles tanto, así que duérmete temprano ¿de acuerdo?

— Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Me encogí de hombros fingiendo desinterés para no preocuparla. Mio me miró tristemente por unos cuantos segundos para después darse la media vuelta rápidamente, tomar su bolso y encaminarse a la puerta.

— Me voy ya, nos vemos.

— De acuerdo, ve con cuidado y mucha suerte.

Mio salió de la casa mientras yo no podía dejar de pensar en su extraño comportamiento. Trató de aparentar calma, pero la conocía a la perfección, más bien estaba nerviosa ¿pero por qué? Lo del evento en la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba también me pareció fuera de lo común. Anteriormente ya habían tenido ese tipo de eventos en la tienda, pero nunca tan noche.

Esto me dejó intranquila pero finalmente decidí confiar en ella y distraerme con otras cosas. Iba a estar sola por un buen rato, por lo cual, eso significaba que podía sacar provecho de eso. Rápidamente tomé mi móvil y comencé a buscar el número de Hyakkimaru en mi lista de contactos.

— "Voy a invitar a Hyakkimaru a que venga a ver una película conmigo".

Pensé sintiendo a mi corazón latir velozmente en mi pecho. No había problema ya que Mio iba a estar ausente un buen rato. Era deprimente que solo pudiera aprovechar ese tipo de situaciones para poder estar a solas con él, pero había dejado de importarme ya desde hace un tiempo.

Lo sabía perfectamente, mi amor por Hyakkimaru no era correspondido y era más bien imposible, pero si cuando menos podía compartir esos momentos sencillos con él era más que suficiente para mí, solo estar a su lado como su fiel amiga me bastaba. Contuve la respiración mientras escuchaba como el móvil pitaba intentando comunicar la llamada.

— Hola, pequeña Dororo. —Escuché su voz a través del móvil.

— ¡Hola, Hyakkimaru! —Lo saludé alegremente como siempre—¿Cómo estás?

— Bien ¿y tú?

— Excelentemente bien, como siempre. —Escuché su baja risa, lo cual hizo a mi corazón enternecer—. Acaba de pasar algo inusual, Mio nee acaba de salir a trabajar.

— ¿Trabajar?

— ¡Si! ¿Puedes creer que en su trabajo hagan eventos de venta tan noche?

Tardó algunos segundos para responder con una voz baja e insegura:

— Si, es muy extraño…

— En fin, no me apetece estar aquí sola y aburrida un sábado por la noche, por lo que…—Cerré los ojos y me esforcé para hacer los nervios a un lado—¿qué te parece si vienes al departamento para ver juntos una película?

Más cosas extrañas seguían pasando. Hyakkimaru tardó demasiado tiempo en responder, fue tanto así que tuve que volver a hablarle con confusión al no escuchar su respuesta:

— ¿Hyakkimaru? ¿Sigues ahí?

— Eh… Sí, estoy aquí. Lo siento mucho, pero esta noche no puedo. Yo… Debo estudiar para un examen parcial muy importante que tendremos este lunes.

— Oh, ya veo…—No pude ocultar la decepción en mi voz.

— Discúlpame, Dororo… En verdad, lo siento mucho, pequeña Dororo.

Insistió con desesperación.

— Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Solo es una película, no es para tanto. Yo entiendo que debes estudiar.

— Sí, claro… ¿por qué no invitas a Taho? Estoy seguro que si tiene tiempo libre le encantará ir contigo.

— Eso suena como una buena idea.

— Muy bien, entonces…

— ¿Debes irte ya?

— Si, pero… Dororo, yo…

— ¿Si?

Hubo un prolongado silencio hasta que volvió a hablar con arrepentimiento:

— No, nada, olvídalo. Nos vemos luego.

— Muy bien, hasta luego ¡suerte en tus estudios!

Forcé una voz alegre para después escuchar que había colgado la llamada. La sonrisa en mi rostro se desvaneció al instante mientras dejaba caer distraídamente mi móvil en el sofá. No llamé a Tahomaru, obviamente lo de la película era una excusa, lo que en realidad deseaba era estar con Hyakkimaru.

No tenía caso deprimirme, después de todo, debía entender que Hyakkimaru tenía también sus cosas que hacer, no podía esperar que siempre pudiera estar conmigo cada vez que yo quisiera ¿Quién me creía para manipular su tiempo así?

Por desgracia no solo me sentía triste por eso, la forma en que capté su voz en la llamada también me pareció muy extraña. Se escuchaba tan desesperado y frustrado ¿Por qué me había hablado de esa forma? Sus angustiadas disculpas volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza, era como si un niño hubiera sido regañado después de haber hecho algo incorrecto.

Pensé de nuevo que no tenía por qué disculparse de esa manera solo por no poder acompañarme a ver una película. Por supuesto, no había forma en que adivinara que esas disculpas tan desesperadas que me acababa de dar no eran por no poder ver la película conmigo, sino por lo que iba a hacer con Mio horas más tarde esa noche.

A pesar de todas las preocupaciones que traía rondando en mi cabeza logré irme temprano a la cama. Logré dormir unas cuantas horas hasta que a Yoru se le ocurrió que era divertido usar mi estómago como un trampolín. Desperté de pronto al sentir que mi travieso felino saltaba por mi estómago para impulsarse y llegar hasta la parte de arriba de mi armario.

— ¡Agh! ¡Yoru! ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso!

El mencionado tan solo me dirigió una mirada indiferente mientras comenzaba a lamerse su pata. Maldiciendo a lo bajo y sobando mi estómago, decidí que lo mejor era tomar un poco de agua fresca para después intentar dormir de nuevo.

Salí de mi habitación y al voltear a mi derecha sentí a mi sangre helarse. La cama de Mio estaba vacía, todavía no había llegado.

— "¿Qué hora es?"

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta cuando vi que el reloj de mi móvil indicaba que eran ya las dos de la mañana. Me tapé la boca comenzando a respirar con agitación, ya era muy tarde ¿en dónde estaba mi prima? El evento en su trabajo no había podido terminar de madrugada, por lo cual ella ya debía estar en casa ¿acaso le había pasado algo malo?

Intenté no perder la compostura, debía mantenerme tranquila para poder pensar con claridad y saber lo mejor por hacer. Comenzaba a repasar varias posibilidades en mi mente cuando escuché unos lentos pasos subir por las escaleras de fuera. Rápidamente me asomé por la ventana, pero al ver a las personas que subían sentí como si un cuchillo se clavara en mi pecho: eran Mio y Hyakkimaru.

Tomados fuertemente de la mano ambos subían las escaleras con sumo cuidado, era como si quisieran hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería que me vieran, por este motivo me alejé lo más pronto posible de la ventana y me dirigí a mi habitación. Permanecí pegada a la pared cerca de la puerta para poder escuchar.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, se escuchó el leve golpeteo de los altos tacones de Mio al entrar. Al parecer Hyakkimaru no entró, pero unos ahogados y bajos suspiros me dieron a entender que se estaban besando apasionadamente en la entrada.

— Muchas gracias por esta noche. —Escuché a Mio susurrar con dulzura.

— Yo debería decir eso. —Respondió Hyakkimaru embelesado—. Después de todo fue mi regalo de cumpleaños. Gracias Mio, te quiero.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que al parecer volvieron a besarse, no podía más, iba cayendo lentamente al suelo, sentía un desagradable nudo en mi estómago. Hyakkimaru volvió a hablar con voz baja y cuidadosa:

— Es tarde ya, me voy para que puedas dormir.

— Es imposible que pueda dormir después de lo que acabamos de hacer.

Confesó Mio con timidez. Ambos rieron tiernamente en voz baja, Hyakkimaru respondió con cierta vergüenza:

— Aun así, debes intentar descansar. Nos vemos luego.

— Si… Avísame cuando llegues a casa, por favor.

— Está bien, buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Hyakkimaru, te quiero.

La puerta cerró mientras sentía como todo a mi alrededor se desvanecía. No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender lo que acababa de pasar: Mio y Hyakkimaru habían pasado la noche juntos.

Me fue imposible salir de cama temprano la mañana del domingo. Al abrir los ojos miré el reloj en mi habitación el cual indicaba que eran ya pasadas las once de la mañana. Agudicé el oído, pero no pude percibir ningún sonido proveniente de la cocina ni de la sala, eso quería decir que mi prima tampoco se había levantado.

— "Claro… ¿Cómo se va a poder despertar temprano después de lo que hizo anoche? Después de todo, ella fue la afortunada que perdió su virginidad con Hyakkimaru".

Pensé con frustración tomando mi sábana y cubriéndome completamente con ella. Cerré mis ojos y apreté fuertemente mi mandíbula para contener mis lágrimas, ya no quería hacerlo, ya no deseaba llorar más por él.

Además, sabía perfectamente que no tenía derecho a sentirme de esa manera. Mio y Hyakkimaru eran novios, estaban en una relación estable, por este motivo tenían el derecho de pasar su tiempo juntos como ellos desearan. Aun así, aunque podía comprenderlo eso no era lo que más dolía, más que herida me sentía traicionada ¿por qué demonios tuvieron que mentirme?

Mio me había mentido al decirme que se iría a trabajar, Hyakkimaru por otro lado había inventado la excusa de sus estudios. Al recordar esto las lágrimas que tanto me esforcé en contener salieron irremediablemente de mis ojos perdiéndose en mi almohada. Nunca creí que me iban a engañar de esa forma ¿por qué lo habían hecho? ¿quisieron mantenerlo como un secreto? ¿no deseaban que nadie se enterara que se habían acostado? ¿o acaso lo hicieron para no herirme?

— "¡Con una mierda! ¡No son más que unos mentirosos y traicioneros! —Grité internamente mientras me quitaba las sabanas de encima con fuerza—¡Ya no me importa lo que hagan! ¡Lárguense y tengan sexo tanto como quieran, idiotas!

Me di un baño rápido para después tomar mi cuaderno de dibujo y salir de casa, no me molesté siquiera en comer algo para almorzar, lo único que sabía es que no podía seguir en el departamento.

Ese día regresé a casa hasta las cinco de la tarde. Dibujé y deambulé de un lado a otro hasta cansarme. Mio tan solo me mandó un corto mensaje preguntándome donde estaba y si estaba bien, le respondí con un seco sí y que necesitaba un rato a solas para dibujar. No respondió nada, tal vez intuyó lo que había pasado, no me importó, en realidad ya todo me daba igual.

Esa noche cenamos casi en completo silencio solo cruzando algunas palabras de vez en cuando. La mirada de culpa de Mio no desapareció durante todo el rato que estuvimos juntas hasta que nos fuimos a dormir.

Conforme los días siguieron pasando el enorme enojo que sentía pasó a convertirse en una profunda tristeza al darme cuenta que Hyakkimaru no había hecho ningún intento por comunicarse conmigo. Rainbow Tears se había tomado un tiempo de descanso de los ensayos y las presentaciones para que Saburota pudiera enfocarse en el asunto de las disqueras, por este motivo, no había ninguna excusa para vernos.

Aun así, me pareció muy extraño no recibir ningún mensaje suyo por LINE. Anteriormente me enviaba cuando menos uno diario para conversar de cosas cotidianas, compartirme algún vídeo musical o imágenes graciosas de animales, pero ya estábamos en jueves, y no había hablado de nuevo con él desde lo de su mentira del sábado.

Como de costumbre, Tahomaru me acompañaba de regreso a casa tras salir de la escuela. Él me hablaba de miles de cosas, sin embargo, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, una profunda tristeza se seguía apoderando de mi corazón mientras más pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.

— "Aun así… ¿Por qué Hyakkimaru debería tener la obligación de hablar conmigo? ¿Qué demonios espero? ¿Qué se disculpe por mentirme y acostarse con su novia? No tiene que hacerlo, ya que solo somos amigos"

Pensé sumamente frustrada. Tal vez me sentía de esa forma por lo que había pasado en la fiesta, por ese fuerte abrazo que me había dado, y por juntar su frente con la mía de esa manera tan dulce. Siendo sincera, por un breve momento llegué a pensar que las cosas habían cambiado, me atreví a pensar que ya no me veía solo como su amiga, pero lo del sábado me regresó de golpe a la realidad.

— "¿Y qué demonios esperabas, Dororo tonta? ¿Qué Hyakkimaru se enamorara de ti? ¿Qué mágicamente te diría: ´En realidad me di cuenta que te amo a ti, ya no quiero estar con Mio´? Tú fuiste la que estuvo de acuerdo con eso, de seguir amándolo a pesar de todo. Debería sentirme feliz de que las cosas entre Mio y Hyakkimaru vayan tan bien, eso lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo… ¡no puedo hacerlo!"

Me detuve de golpe bajando la vista, hice unos esfuerzos casi sobre humanos para no llorar. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Tahomaru me viera en ese estado tan miserable. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando observé que este se paraba frente a mí.

— Oye, Dororo…—Me llamó suavemente.

— S-si… ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté esforzándome por sonar tranquila.

— ¿Tú sabes por qué no se puede discutir con un DJ?

Sin ser capaz de comprender el significado de su inusual pregunta levanté los ojos hacia su rostro, al hacerlo pude ver que este me mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

— No, no lo sé. —Respondí insegura.

— Pues porque siempre están cambiando de tema.

Por donde se viera ese era un pésimo chiste, aun así, en esos momentos en que mi alma se encontraba tan destrozada esta decidió aferrarse de lo que pudiera para recuperarse, lo cual resultó ser ese mal chiste de Tahomaru. Cuando menos me di cuenta las ganas de llorar desaparecieron por un momento y comencé a reír en voz alta.

— Eres un tonto. —Le dije aun sin ser capaz de calmar mi risa—¡Ese es un pésimo chiste!

— Lo sé, pero logró el cometido de hacerte reír. —Respondió con ternura—. Prefiero verte sonriendo a que estés triste.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar sus palabras, mi risa también cesó al instante. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos hasta que la tristeza me invadió de nuevo, motivo por el cual volví a bajar mi rostro, sintiéndome decepcionada de mi misma. Dándose cuenta de que no era capaz de hablar de nuevo, Tahomaru me dijo con angustia:

— ¿Es que acaso nunca vas a poder dejar de sufrir por mi hermano?

Me volví a mirarlo incrédula, Tahomaru por su parte me sostuvo unos ojos preocupados. Siendo incapaz de seguirle la conversación decidí hacerme la desentendida:

— No sé de qué hablas…

— Estás enamorada de mi hermano, y verlo con Mio te sigue lastimando.

Escuchar eso fue como si un nudo se desatara en mi corazón. Sin esperarlo mis labios comenzaron a temblar al tiempo que unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

— No digas tonterías…

Respondí con voz entrecortada. Sabía que era inútil seguir fingiendo tras mi reacción, pero la verdad era que no podía evitar seguir intentando ser fuerte, seguir queriendo mantener ese balance entre los cuatro. Vi de reojo a Tahomaru desaprobar mi testarudez negando lentamente con su cabeza antes de volver a hablar:

— Puedo imaginar porqué te volviste a sentir tan triste, yo también me di cuenta de lo que pasó entre ellos el sábado pasado. Ellos… pasaron la noche juntos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —Pregunté con dolor.

— Mi hermano salió tarde esa noche, ni siquiera se molestó en decirme a donde iba. Ya que su habitación está al lado de la mía, pude escuchar que entró a ella a altas horas de la madrugada. Como es tan distraído, incluso se le cayó la tarjeta del hotel del bolsillo y la vi en el suelo a la mañana siguiente.

Escuchar eso me hizo sentir que mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos. Si una ilusa parte de mí se había aferrado a una pequeña posibilidad de que no había pasado nada entre ellos esa noche, las palabras de Tahomaru me lo confirmaron irremediablemente. Siendo incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo tapé mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar en silencio.

— Dororo, debes superar a mi hermano. —Susurró Tahomaru con dolor.

— ¡No puedo! —Grité con angustia aun con mi rostro cubierto por mis manos—¡Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero simplemente no puedo!

Tahomaru tomó mis manos suavemente para bajarlas, al continuar hablándome con preocupación no las soltó:

— No puedes seguir lastimándote de esta manera…

— ¿¡Y a ti que más te da!? —Solté sus manos para llevar mis brazos a mis costados, ladeé mi rostro aun sintiendo como no podía dejar de llorar—¿Qué demonios te importa si sufro por un amor no correspondido? ¡Esto no debería importarte!

— ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Tú me importas y mucho!

Nunca había escuchado que Tahomaru alzara la voz de esa manera, se oía tan impotente y frustrado. Fruncí los labios sin saber que responder, de nueva cuenta tomó mis manos con fuerza, aun así, no volví el rostro. Continuó hablando con cierta inseguridad:

— Yo sé lo mucho que duele un amor no correspondido, por esta razón no quiero que sufras… No soporto que sufras…

— Tahomaru…

Lo llamé débilmente, regresando mi rostro vacilante. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que retomó la palabra:

— Dororo, por favor, no sigas aferrada a ese amor imposible. Debes dejar de lastimarte a ti misma, mirar a tu alrededor y darte cuenta que hay muchas otras personas… Date cuenta que hay más personas que te quieren, te aprecian y harían cualquier cosa por ti.

— ¿Y qué tal si no soy capaz de hacerlo? —Pregunté con voz temblorosa, aferrando más sus manos contra las mías—¿Qué tal si lo intento, y aun así no soy capaz de olvidar a Hyakkimaru?

— Entonces inténtalo conmigo—respondió suavemente al tiempo que soltaba mis manos para sujetarme delicadamente de los hombros—. Déjame hacerlo, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo nunca te lastimaré como él lo ha hecho.

Tahomaru acercó lentamente su rostro al mío y el tiempo se detuvo. El frío viento de otoño que anunciaba la llegada del invierno sopló alrededor de mí, aun así, no pude percibirlo. Esto se debió a toda la calidez que Tahomaru transmitió a mi corazón con ese acto tan inesperado.

La respiración contenida, mis ojos abriéndose con sorpresa, labios suaves e inseguros aun así deseosos posándose sobre los míos. Así es como recuerdo mi primer beso, así es como recuerdo el beso que Tahomaru me dio.

Continuará


	26. Sueños en disyuntiva

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 26

Sueños en disyuntiva

A mis escasos trece años de edad, con la muerte de mis padres, pude comprender que la vida nunca va a ser como uno espera que lo sea. Hyakkimaru, tú varias veces me dijiste que te arrepentías de que tu primera vez haya sido con Mio. Si debo ser sincera, yo no me arrepiento de mi primer beso, ese es uno de los recuerdos más dulces que tengo de mi adolescencia.

Tahomaru me dio un beso sumamente inocente y cálido, de cierta manera, por medio de él pudo transmitirme lo mucho que me amaba. Fue un lindo beso, sin duda lo disfruté y agradezco que él haya sido quien me lo haya dado.

Por el contrario, Hyakkimaru, si tú me hubieras dado mi primer beso, si lo hubieras hecho en las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos en ese entonces, estoy segura que ese recuerdo hubiera sido uno amargo. Si me hubieras robado mi primer beso, tú, que eres como una fuerte tempestad, hubieras terminado por desgarrar mi alma.

* * *

Ese agradable y cálido tacto contra mis labios solo duró unos cuantos segundos, aun así, mi estupor fue tanto que claramente lo sentí como si fueran minutos. Sentí todo mi rostro caliente, mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte y veloz que hasta por un momento me resultó imposible respirar con normalidad.

Cuando Tahomaru alejó su rostro me miraba profundamente con esos orbes oscuros que me hipnotizaban, una tímida y pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, esos labios que ahora sabía tenían un agradable sabor. Como era de esperarse, mi reacción no fue la que una chica normal de mi edad debía tener. Me alejé unos pasos hacia atrás y le grité con fuerza entre balbuceos torpes:

— ¡C-C-Cangrejo tonto!

— ¿Te doy un beso, y lo primero que haces es decirme Cangrejo? —Respondió con un bajo suspiro de derrota—Eso es tan anticlimático, Dororo…

— ¿¡Qué demonios acabas de hacer!?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Fue un beso ¿Qué acaso no los conoces?

No supe que más responder a causa de lo avergonzada que me sentía. Siendo incapaz de formar más palabras coherentes solo atiné tapar mi boca con mis manos y sonrojarme. Al ver esto, Tahomaru abrió sus ojos y continuó con asombro:

— No me digas que… ¿este fue tu primer beso? —Cerré los ojos y fruncí mis cejas aún muy apenada. Al apreciar esto, prosiguió con calma—: No te creo… Recuerdo bien que desde la secundaria ya se juega a verdad o reto, es común que con esa clase de juegos ya des uno o dos besos.

— ¿Qué acaso crees que me la paso besando a chicos? ¡Yo no juego a esas cosas tan tontas!

Dándose cuenta que en verdad comenzaba a sentirme molesta, Tahomaru comprendió que después de lo que había pasado no estaba de humor para bromas. Me respondió con seriedad, dedicándome una dulce mirada que me hizo paralizarme.

— No te preocupes, siempre me haré responsable por haberte dado tu primer beso.

Esas sencillas palabras disiparon el enojo, pasé a verme invadida por la incertidumbre. No, las cosas no tenían que haber sido así ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con que Hyakkimaru me diera mi primer beso? ¿Cómo es que su hermano lo había hecho en su lugar? Eso no era lo peor, lo peor de todo es que en verdad no me sentía molesta con Tahomaru, ese beso no me había resultado para nada desagradable. Completamente contrariada, le respondí con voz baja y tímida:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mi pulso se aceleró cuando se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos con cariño, apretándolas fuertemente contra las suyas. Me miró directamente a los ojos, dedicándome una sonrisa sumamente encantadora y cariñosa:

— Porque me gustas… Estoy enamorado de ti, Dororo.

— No hagas esas bromas de mal gusto…—Exclamé fingiendo molestia.

— ¿Una broma? —Preguntó abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa para después soltar una baja risa y continuar—: A veces en verdad puedes ser tan terca, aunque… Admito que es parte de tu encanto.

Finalizó cambiando a una pequeña sonrisa coqueta que me puso mortalmente nerviosa. Bajé la vista para ya no verla, no lo soportaba, no quería que me hiciera sentir como Hyakkimaru me hacía sentir. Aun con la vista baja, le respondí con nerviosismo:

— Yo… No sé qué decir…

— No es necesario que digas nada. —Comenzó a explicarme mientras soltaba mis manos—. Sé que esta es una declaración sin sentido dado los sentimientos que tienes por mi hermano. Y ahora, en verdad me disculpo por el impulso que tuve al besarte, es solo que yo… Había guardado estos sentimientos por tanto tiempo que ya no podía más, simplemente explotaron en mi pecho, y se reflejaron por medio de ese beso al verte tan angustiada y desesperada. Discúlpame por eso, Dororo…

Al escuchar sus dulces palabras la vergüenza poco a poco quedó atrás. Me volví a verlo encontrándome con su leve sonrisa, pero con unos ojos llenos de dolor que me lastimaron el corazón.

— E-está bien, no te preocupes por eso. —Respondí con voz débil—. Fue un lindo beso, se sintió bien…

— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres otro? —Preguntó con tono pícaro.

— ¡No te aproveches de la situación, Cangrejo tonto!

Tahomaru soltó una fuerte carcajada al escuchar mis reclamos. Una vez su risa se calmó me dedicó una enternecida sonrisa y acercó su mano un tanto vacilante a mi rostro para dejarla apoyada sobre mi mejilla. Siguió hablando con seriedad:

— Lo que te dije antes no fue mentira. Sé que has amado a mi hermano por mucho tiempo, pero… Si me das una oportunidad, incluso aunque no me correspondas, aunque lo hagas solo para tratar de olvidarte de él, por mí está bien. Siempre haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz.

— Tahomaru…—Lo llamé débilmente cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando en secreto del cálido tacto de su mano contra mi mejilla—Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no sé qué pensar, no puedo comprender como me siento ¿Podrías darme algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas? ¿Para comprender lo que es mejor por hacer?

— Por supuesto, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Le mostré una tímida sonrisa, a lo cual me respondió mirándome cariñosamente. Nos miramos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Tahomaru separó su mano de mi rostro y comenzó a caminar, pasando a mi lado de una manera tranquila y segura.

— Vamos ya antes de que se haga más tarde.

— Ta-Tahomaru…

Lo llamé con inseguridad. En cuanto escuchó mi voz, el mencionado volvió la cabeza con interés.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó sin borrar la amable sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Podemos… caminar tomados de la mano hasta llegar al departamento?

Sus oscuros ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de carmín al escuchar mi inusual petición. Por mi parte, bajé la vista y cerré mis manos fuertemente en puño mientras esperaba nerviosamente su respuesta. Un tacto cálido invadió mi mano derecha de pronto, lo cual me dio a entender que había aceptado mi propuesta.

Faltaban unas cinco calles más para llegar al complejo de departamentos. Tahomaru y yo caminamos tomados fuertemente de la mano todo el camino en silencio, aun así, su compañía era agradable y tranquilizaba mi corazón.

La verdad era, que Tahomaru no me era para nada indiferente. Por supuesto era increíble pensar como habíamos pasado de odiarnos a ser tan buenos amigos después de un tiempo, pero cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, descubrimos que éramos más compatibles de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio.

Él era un muchacho apuesto, educado, amable, inteligente, divertido y aunque él pensara lo contrario, también era bueno tocando el bajo. Por donde se viera era el novio ideal, era un perfecto partido. En más de una ocasión, sumida en mis reflexiones, llegué a darme cuenta que, si no fuera por la fuerte presencia de su hermano mayor, probablemente yo hubiera terminado enamorándome profundamente de él.

Por desgracia en ese entonces era muy joven e inmadura como para darme cuenta que Tahomaru siempre ha sacado lo peor de mí. Es capaz de sacar mi lado más vanidoso y egoísta, ya que él siempre me amó de una manera tan sincera y honesta que por eso era muy fácil aprovecharme de él.

¿Qué caso tenía pedirle que me tomara de la mano? Eso solo era ilusionarlo más, lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. En esos momentos me sentía tan herida y traicionada que solo me excusé en el cariño de Tahomaru para sentirme mejor por un breve momento. Porque sentirse amado, aunque el sentimiento no sea recíproco se siente bien. Entregar tu corazón le da a los demás el poder para destruirte, y yo por desgracia, solo era la primera de otras veces más en las que me iba a aprovechar de su honesto corazón.

Al día siguiente, es decir el viernes, las cosas iban a seguir cambiando poniendo el mundo de todos de cabeza. Supe de inmediato que ese no iba a ser un día común pues, para empezar, en esta ocasión Mio me esperó en la secundaria en lugar de Tahomaru. Este simplemente me mandó un mensaje por LINE unas horas antes diciendo que se iba a quedar un poco después de la hora de salida pues varios compañeros de clase le pidieron su ayuda para que les explicara unos problemas de cálculo difíciles de resolver.

Las cosas entre mi prima y yo se habían normalizado poco a poco, aun así, no me atreví a preguntarle por Hyakkimaru, del cual aún no tenía noticias desde lo del sábado pasado. Cuando llegamos al complejo de departamentos, nos sorprendió ver a un cartero a punto de subir las escaleras para dirigirse a nuestra casa.

— ¡Buenas tardes!

Lo saludé con alegría, ocasionando que el hombre de mediana edad se volteara a vernos con sorpresa. Al notar nuestra presencia avanzó unos pasos hacia nosotras y nos preguntó con interés:

— Disculpen… ¿ustedes viven en esa habitación de arriba?

— Si, así es. —Respondió Mio con tono educado.

— Oh, muy bien. —El cartero habló con cierto apuro mientras revisaba el bolso con la correspondencia—. Tengo una carta para la Señorita Mio Akiyama.

— ¿Para mí?

Preguntó Mio con asombro, tomando expectante la carta que le tendía el hombre. Una vez se despidió y desapareció de nuestra vista, Mio bajó sus ojos hasta la carta para después taparse la boca, sus ojos mostraron un inmenso asombro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mio nee?

Pregunté un tanto preocupada, bajando la vista hacia el sobre que mi prima tenía en sus manos. En efecto, era dirigido a ella, en la parte superior izquierda del sobre se leía: "Bunka College". No podía comprender nada de lo que pasaba. Sin ser capaz de hacer más preguntas, Mio me tomó de la muñeca suavemente y me jaló para que caminara con ella.

— Vamos, apurémonos rápido al departamento, Dororo-chan. Necesito leer esto con calma.

Mientras dejaba mi mochila en el escritorio de mi habitación escuché un fuerte y agudo grito de Mio proveniente de la sala:

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¿Qué pasa, Mio nee? ¿Estás bien?

Pregunté llena de preocupación mientras me dirigía a su lado. La carta ya estaba abierta, esta reposaba en sus piernas. Mi prima tenía las manos entrelazadas en su pecho, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de ellos.

— Mio nee…—La llamé débilmente.

— Lo siento, estoy tan conmocionada que no puedo…—Habló entre sollozos—Puedes leer la carta si quieres…

No perdí tiempo y la tomé, comenzando a leerla expectante. Conforme avanzaba en la lectura el latido de mi corazón aumentaba su ritmo. Las demás palabras no importaban, sin duda todo se resumía en la sencilla y asombrosa oración que decía: "Nos es grato notificarle que ha sido seleccionada como una de las cinco finalistas para participar por una beca para el estudio de diseño de modas en París, Francia".

— ¿¡U-una beca!? —Grité llena de asombro. Al escucharme Mio simplemente pudo continuar llorando, afirmando lentamente con la cabeza. No perdí tiempo y me lancé a ella para abrazarla—¡Es asombroso! ¡Es increíble, Mio nee!

Al saberse abrazada, Mio apoyó lentamente su cabeza contra mi hombro y continuó sollozando en silencio. No pude evitarlo, verla llorando de felicidad me embargó de tanta dicha que terminé llorando junto con ella. Cuando ambas nos calmamos, me animé a preguntarle esforzándome por no sonar demasiado curiosa:

— ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste del concurso por esa beca?

Mio dobló con cuidado el pañuelo con el cual se estaba secando sus lágrimas antes de responder con voz rasposa:

— Fue durante la exhibición de modas a la que fui en Harajuku. El Bunka College también estuvo presente en la exhibición, esta es una escuela especializada en la enseñanza de diseño de modas, es una de los más importantes en el país. Fue especialmente a hacer una convocatoria para otorgar una beca para estudiar en el extranjero.

«Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba formada en la fila para inscribirme como una aspirante… Sabía que no tenía nada que perder, que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad me iba a arrepentir para siempre. Nos entregaron un pequeño portafolio para hacer tres diseños y de esa manera poder competir en el concurso por la beca. Yo… la verdad no creí que fuera a convertirme en una finalista.

— ¡Pero lo eres, Mio nee! —Exclamé con alegría, tomándola de sus hombros y sacudiéndola, ocasionando que riera en voz baja—¡Ni siquiera tenías porqué dudarlo pues tus diseños son asombrosos! ¡Estoy más que segura que vas a ganar esa beca!

Mio y yo seguimos riendo con alegría hasta que esta se calló de pronto. La miré confundida para darme cuenta que tenía la mirada perdida observando fijamente la ventana cerca de la puerta. Volvió a hablar con inseguridad:

— Dentro de dos semanas más deberé ir a París para competir como finalista por esa beca. No solo deberé crear un diseño de un vestido de gala, también deberé confeccionarlo y el ganador será elegido en una pasarela.

— ¡Eso es genial!

— Es el sueño de toda mi vida…

— ¡Si, lo sé!

— Pero, si yo cumplo mi sueño, deberé arruinar el sueño de alguien más.

Mi alegría se disipó en cuanto escuché sus palabras, comprendiendo de inmediato a quien se refería. No fui capaz de responderle, bajé la vista sintiendo un nudo formarse en mi corazón. Al volver a hablar, Mio irremediablemente comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez era de frustración:

— Aun cuando no gane el concurso, esto me demuestra que en verdad puedo ser una diseñadora y debo seguir este camino… Ya no podré seguir siendo la vocalista de Rainbow Tears… Ya no podré ayudar a Hyakkimaru a cumplir su sueño…

* * *

La rebanada de pastel de crema con fresas que tan especialmente había comprado para Dororo reposaba en el refrigerador. Lo compré el día anterior y me había dirigido con entusiasmo al complejo de departamentos para dárselo, sin embargo, no me esperaba lo que iba a ver a lo lejos: Taho y Dororo llegaron juntos tomados fuertemente de la mano. Obviamente, tras ver eso no fui capaz de dirigirme hacia ellos, rápidamente me di la vuelta y me alejé para que no se percataran de mi presencia.

El resultado de eso era que ahora, un viernes por la tarde, me encontraba recostado sobre mi cama mirando fijamente al techo de mi habitación con la mirada perdida. No tenía ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para tocar la guitarra en un intento por sentirme mejor.

A pesar de eso, aunque no quería tocarla, la tenía abrazada fuertemente contra mi pecho. En esos momentos en que me sentía tan triste sentir mi amada guitarra cerca de mi corazón, de cierta formaba me tranquilizaba un poco.

Desde hace semanas me sentía como si caminara por una frágil capa de hielo y esta fuera a romperse en cualquier momento… ¿o acaso ya lo había hecho? No tenía caso sentirme tan deprimido, me había convencido a mí mismo que el que Dororo y Taho estuvieran juntos era lo mejor. Ahora que finalmente había sucedido lo inevitable ¿Qué acaso no era lo mejor? Estaba seguro que lo era, pero entonces… ¿Por qué demonios dolía tanto?

— "Eso es porque quieres a Dororo solo para ti". —Ese fugaz pensamiento traicionero cruzó por mi cabeza—"¿Y qué más da lo que yo quiera? ¿Qué bien podría hacerle a Dororo estar con alguien como yo? ¿Alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de saber lo que en verdad desea su corazón? No hago más que herir a todos, Dororo está mucho mejor lejos de mí…"

Sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi corazón al seguir pensando en mis errores, abracé con aun más fuerza a mi guitarra. En un intento por sacar a Dororo de mi cabeza, había accedido a tener sexo con Mio. Creí que con eso mis sentimientos por Mio volverían, pensé que al cruzar esa línea con ella podría sentir de nuevo esa hermosa chispa que sentía a su lado cuando recién comenzamos nuestra relación, pero… no fue así.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentí placer al hacerlo. Mio era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo asombroso, a pesar del nerviosismo y la inexperiencia de ambos, nos sentimos bien al hacerlo. Embargado por la magia que había sido experimentar eso por primera vez, ese falso hechizo duró solo por unos días, se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El placer se esfumó para dar paso a un profundo vacío en mi alma, un vacío que sabía muy bien se debía a la ausencia de Dororo. Después de lo sucedido sentía una enorme culpa y no me atrevía a verla. Sabía que era irracional sentirse de esa manera, pero al haberme acostado con Mio no pude evitar sentirme como si la hubiera traicionado, sumado a eso, también estaba la mentira que Mio me obligó a decirle.

No podía comprender la razón para que Mio le hubiera mentido diciéndole que tenía que trabajar ¿Tal vez se debía a su pudor? ¿O acaso era porque quería ser una especie de modelo a seguir para su pequeña prima, y no quería que se enterara que había pasado la noche conmigo? Fuera la razón que fuera, me había obligado a seguirle la mentira cuando Dororo me habló a mi móvil.

El dolor solo empeoraba al recordar cómo había tenido que mentirle. Por un momento, en verdad me vi tentado en aceptar su invitación de ir a su departamento a ver una película, pero me di cuenta que eso era jugar con fuego. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría lastimado profundamente a Mio al dejarla plantada y tal vez, hubiera terminado tratando de manera incorrecta a Dororo.

El resultado de eso, fue que, por varios días, me había sentido incapaz de hablar con ella o verla a la cara a causa de la culpa y vergüenza que sentía. Fue hasta el día de ayer que había juntado el valor para verla de nuevo, llevándole una rebanada de pastel como una excusa para estar con ella, pero por supuesto, no esperaba verla llegar junto a Taho tomados de la mano.

— En verdad… ¿seré capaz de renunciar a estar con Dororo?

Susurré con una voz llena de angustia hasta entonces desconocida incluso para mí. El pitido de mi móvil sonando me regresó de golpe a la realidad. Miré sin interés la pantalla, enarcando una ceja con curiosidad al darme cuenta que era Saburota.

— Hola, Líder-san. —Respondí la llamada sin ánimos.

— ¡Hey, Kagemitsu! —Me saludó jovialmente—Vaya, te oyes extraño… ¿estás bien?

— Si, es solo que acabo de levantarme. —Mentí pues no me apetecía contarle acerca de mis líos amorosos.

— Así que tomabas la siesta de la tarde… ¡qué envidia que puedas hacerlo!

— Si, las ventajas de aun ser estudiante, supongo…

— Y que lo digas. —Respondió entre risas— Pero créeme… Después de lo que voy a decirte, vas a despertar por completo.

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunté indiferente, acariciando con cariño las cuerdas de mi Gibson.

— Acabo de llegar del trabajo y al revisar mi correo electrónico finalmente pasó… ¡tenemos respuesta de una disquera!

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y sentí un nudo formarse en mi estómago. Rápidamente me pellizqué uno de mis brazos para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando, pero era la realidad, el dolor que invadió mi brazo me lo demostró

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Pregunté incrédulo.

— Cualquier otra persona ya estaría gritando como loca, pero no tú, Kagemitsu. —Apuntó con ironía—¡Claro que te digo la verdad! ¡No podría mentirte con algo como esto!

No fui capaz de responder. Mis manos aferrándose fuertemente a mi guitarra, mientras que abría levemente mi boca eran las únicas señales de lo eufórico que me sentía por dentro. Por dentro, mi corazón que había soñado con esto desde que tenía doce años saltaba incluso de alegría. Escuché a Saburota seguir riendo antes de continuar hablando:

— Tomaré tu silencio como que te sientes tan sorprendido que ya no supiste que más decirme.

— Eh… ¿De qué disquera se trata? —Me apresuré en preguntar para que ya no se siguiera burlando de mí.

— Se trata de la disquera Épsilon. —Comenzó a escucharse un tecleo de fondo—. Ahora mismo te estoy enviando la información a tu correo electrónico. Estuve investigando un poco y son relativamente nuevos, tienen apenas unos cinco años funcionando. Para serte sincero, me hubiera gustado obtener respuesta de otra disquera más importante, pero nada perdemos con ver que nos ofrecen.

— Si, tienes razón…

— Entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás interesado? Si es así, puedo concretar una cita con ellos este mismo lunes.

— Hazlo por favor, debemos aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se nos presente. Yo mientras le diré de esto a Taho y a Mio… ¿puedes encargarte de toda la papelería?

— Para algo soy el líder. —Respondió con tono presumido—. Sabes bien que yo siempre termino haciendo el trabajo del que nadie quiere encargarse.

Reí quedamente en voz baja para después responderle con sinceridad:

— Muchas gracias, Hisashi.

— Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo para cumplir nuestro sueño, Kagemitsu.

Al día siguiente me levanté lo más temprano posible, me alisté y me dirigí al departamento de Mio para darle la noticia de la disquera. Ya le había enviado un mensaje por LINE y me dijo que iba a trabajar hasta en la tarde, por lo cual podía esperarme sin problemas.

Estaba a punto de salir de casa cuando me paré en seco y reflexioné por unos segundos. Finalmente decidí volver sobre mis pasos para ir a la cocina y tomar la rebanada de pastel que había comprado para Dororo. Ya se lo había comprado, así que lo mejor iba a ser dárselo. Conforme me acercaba al departamento más nervioso me sentía. Mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta que no tenía caso seguir huyendo, no podía seguir siendo un cobarde, tenía que darle la cara a Dororo, y tendría que tratarla como siempre, como mi preciada pequeña amiga.

— Hola, Hyakkimaru—me saludó Mio con cariño—, adelante, pasa.

— Gracias, buenos días.

Le di un corto beso en sus labios a modo de saludo y al entrar no pude evitar mirar de un lado a otro con nerviosismo esperando ver a Dororo, pero simplemente no apareció.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y esa rebanada de pastel? —Preguntó Mio, observándolo en mis manos.

— Es para la pequeña Dororo.

Admití con ternura. Noté como Mio apretó un poco sus labios y por unos breves segundos frunció sus cejas; descontenta, antes de responderme forzando una voz tranquila:

— Dororo-chan salió el día de hoy a casa de su amiga Okowa para estudiar. Si quieres puedes dármelo, se lo guardaré en el refrigerador para cuando regrese.

— Si, gracias.

No pude evitar sentirme decepcionado al saber que no estaba en casa, sin embargo, lo mejor era que me concentrara en el asunto de la disquera. Nos sentamos en el largo sofá de la sala, cuando Mio ya se veía con toda la intención de acercarse a mí para comenzar con nuestras acostumbradas sesiones de besos la detuve al hablarle con seriedad:

— Mio, vengo a hablarte de algo muy importante.

— ¿Importante?

Se alejó un poco de mí y me dedicó una mirada confundida. Al continuarle hablando la tomé cariñosamente de las manos.

— Ayer recibí una llamada de Saburota y me dio una excelente noticia. Por fin recibimos respuesta de una disquera. Ellos escucharon nuestro demo y quedaron fascinados con nuestro sonido… ¡quieren que firmemos un contrato con ellos!

Finalicé con alegría. Sin embargo, la reacción de Mio fue todo menos la esperada. Sentí como apretaba mis manos con fuerza para después bajar la mirada con gesto inseguro.

— ¿Mio?

La llamé débilmente. No podía comprender el motivo de su reacción, tuvo que pasar un buen rato en la que ambos continuamos en silencio hasta que se animó a volver a mirarme con ojos desesperados.

— Hyakkimaru, lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento, pero yo… ya no puedo continuar más con esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Por supuesto que podía suponer lo que había querido decirme, aun así, me negaba a creerlo.

— No puedo seguir siendo la vocalista de Rainbow Tears…

— ¿Por qué no? — Mi voz, la cual normalmente siempre era baja y tranquila había comenzado a subir—Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, y accediste incluso a grabar el demo.

— Lo sé, eso lo sé muy bien. —Respondió débilmente, cerrando sus ojos—Pero eso fue antes de que se me presentara esta gran oportunidad.

Mio soltó mis manos para tomar un sobre que estaba en la mesa frente a nosotros y después pasármelo con manos temblorosas. Mientras mis ojos más avanzaban en las líneas de la carta sentía el aire pesado, era cada vez más difícil el respirar con normalidad.

— Una beca, para estudiar en París…—Susurré finalmente, sintiendo como todo a mi alrededor se desmoronaba.

— ¡Si! ¿No es eso maravilloso? No creí que pudiera ser una finalista, pero ayer me llegó esta carta ¡sencillamente no podía creerlo!

— No vas a aceptar… ¡no puedes aceptar! ¡no ahora que ya tenemos respuesta de una disquera!

Grité para después dejar la carta en la mesa dándole un fuerte golpe. En un ademan nervioso Mio se llevó las manos al pecho mientras observaba con temor la carta debajo de mi puño cerrado. Dándose cuenta que no agregué nada más, me respondió con voz débil:

— Pero, Hyakkimaru… Ser diseñadora de modas es mi sueño desde que soy una niña…

— Y poder vivir de la música es mi sueño desde hace seis años.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que lo que decía era incorrecto y egoísta pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo que el renunciar no era una opción. Para mi sorpresa, algo cambió dentro de Mio de pronto. Esa dulce y tranquila muchacha desapareció para responderme alzando su voz, me observaba con ojos desafiantes y enojados:

— ¡Pues lo siento mucho, pero esta vez no lo haré! ¡No voy a renunciar a mi sueño de nuevo! ¡Dejo Rainbow Tears! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto!

Tras escuchar esas palabras todo a mi alrededor oscureció, mi cerebro se desconectó por un momento. Fue tanta la ira que me embargó que recuerdo muy bien que perdí el control de mis acciones y palabras. Era como verme a mí mismo dentro de un sueño, era como si mi alma estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo y alguien más me controlara.

Tomé a Mio fuertemente de sus muñecas para inmovilizarla, le grité con rabia y dolor mezcladas:

— ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? ¿¡Por qué abandonas todo ahora que más te necesito!? ¿¡Cómo es que prefieres hacer unos estúpidos vestidos a cantar mi música!?

— ¡Mis vestidos no son estúpidos!

— ¡Lo son, porque nada es más importante que la música! ¡Eso deberías saberlo! ¿¡No te das cuenta lo que darían otras personas por poder cantar como tú!? ¿¡Por tener una voz privilegiada como la tuya!? ¿¡Y tú simplemente vas a dejarlo todo ahora que puedes triunfar con ella!?

— ¡Es porque ya estoy harta! ¡Ya no soporto ser solo eso! ¡Ya no quiero ser solo "la hermosa voz"! ¡Ya estoy harta de cantar! ¡Quiero ser yo misma, luchar y lograr mis metas! ¡Podrá parecerte tonto, pero para mí el hacer diseños y confeccionar ropa lo es todo!

— ¡Pero tú me dijiste que mis canciones eran hermosas! ¡Dijiste que triunfaríamos con ellas, que haríamos llegar mi música a muchas personas! ¿Amas cantar, no es así? ¡¿Por qué dejas todo atrás con tanta facilidad!?

— ¡Te mentí! ¿¡De acuerdo!? ¡Todo fue una mentira! ¡Te amaba tanto y no sabía cómo acercarme a ti que solo pude aprovecharme de mi voz para hacerlo! Para mí… para mí tú siempre fuiste lo más importante… ¡Siempre fuiste mi razón para hacerlo, la música siempre fue secundario para mí!

— Al final fuiste igual que todas… ¡fuiste igual a todas esas zorras imbéciles que solo se acercaban a mí por interés!

— Hyakkimaru… basta, ya basta por favor… me duele… ¡me estás lastimando!

Escuchar su voz ahogada entre sollozos me hizo finalmente regresar a la realidad. El rojo que envolvía todo a mi alrededor fue desapareciendo poco a poco para que pudiera darme cuenta de mi reacción completamente irracional y fuera de lugar.

Mio estaba frente a mí con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Al bajar mis ojos, fui consciente de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus muñecas al apreciar como sus manos estaban ya incluso pálidas.

No perdí tiempo y la solté sintiendo una intensa opresión en mi pecho, apreté los labios con dolor al ver que había dejado marcas rojas y gruesas en sus muñecas, incluso había encajado algunas de mis uñas y ahora tenía uno que otro rasguño alrededor.

Mis ojos humedecieron al darme cuenta de que me había convertido en mi padre, en que había usado la violencia física para intentar controlar a alguien más, que me había dejado invadir por la ira como él siempre lo hacía, que había sido sumamente egoísta y que había lastimado y humillado a Mio.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta con pesar que si seguíamos juntos solo íbamos a lastimarnos más mutuamente. Solo era obsesión por parte de Mio e interés sexual por mi parte. Seguir así no nos iba a llevar a ninguna parte, ya que era más que obvio que el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro había desaparecido ya desde hace tiempo.

* * *

— Mio, lo siento mucho. En verdad… no quería lastimarte así. Soy un idiota, discúlpame.

Escuché a Hyakkimaru susurrarme sumamente arrepentido. Me volví a encararlo con inseguridad mientras sentía como unas tímidas lágrimas aun salían de mis ojos. Hyakkimaru por su parte tenía la vista clavada en el piso, en sus ojos caramelo se podía apreciar un profundo dolor. Aun sin ser capaz de responderle a causa de lo lastimada y culpable que me sentía, él volvió a hablar con pesadez:

— Últimamente… No me gusta la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo…

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta, al tiempo que sentía como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones. Abrí mis labios para intentar responder, pero no podía, me sentía tan choqueada que las palabras simplemente eran incapaces de salir de mi garganta. Hyakkimaru avanzó unos pasos hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza, solo pude cerrar los ojos y apretar mi mandíbula en un intento por dejar de llorar. Siguió hablando con un tono mucho más relajado:

— No puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Mereces ser feliz, y seguir tu sueño. No te preocupes más por mí, yo no te voy a detener. Ahora puedo entenderlo, y en verdad me arrepiento por haber sido tan egoísta y cruel contigo.

— Hyakkimaru… También lamento haberte engañado… Discúlpame por haberte mentido…

— Lo sé, ambos nos equivocamos, hoy pude entenderlo… Mio, tú ahora mismo debes esforzarte por ganar el concurso por esa beca, y yo debo pensar en lo que haré con Rainbow Tears de ahora en adelante. Ambos tenemos cosas de las cuales ocuparnos, por eso… creo que es mejor si nos damos un tiempo…

— S-si… Tienes razón…

Afirmé con una voz entrecortada. Hyakkimaru ni siquiera me dejó protestar ni seguir hablando. Calló mi tristeza dándome un cálido y apasionado beso que terminó de hacer añicos mi corazón. Al separarse nuestros labios, me susurró con una voz sumamente dulce:

— Esfuérzate Mio, sé que puedes cumplir tu sueño y ganar esa beca.

Y sin decir nada más, tal como un fuerte maremoto que llega y destroza todo a su alrededor, Hyakkimaru se dio la media vuelta y salió rápidamente del departamento. Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar amargamente. Sabía que era lo mejor, sabía que lo nuestro había desaparecido desde hace tiempo, pero había sido yo la caprichosa que no pudo dejarlo ir.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente una vez más: "no me gusta la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo". Hasta que escuché a esas palabras salir de su boca, pude darme cuenta que en mi caso era igual. No me gustaba en lo que me había convertido por mi amor obsesivo hacia él, me convertí en una mujer mentirosa, egoísta y manipuladora, al punto de que incluso pensé que el acostarme con él me iba asegurar su amor para siempre.

Viendo las marcas rojas en mis muñecas me di cuenta lo lejos que había llegado, lo mucho que había lastimado a Hyakkimaru a pesar de amarlo tanto. Debía detenerme, ya era hora de que lo admitiera, que yo no era lo mejor para él, yo no era lo que necesitaba para que fuera feliz.

Era obvio que eso del tiempo solo era una excusa, podía imaginar que la verdadera intención de Hyakkimaru era cortar conmigo, él era demasiado amable como para atreverse a lastimarme más en un momento tan importante en mi vida. Yo lo sabía, que eso del tiempo en realidad era una despedida y no un hasta luego.

— "Esta noche… Toda esta noche, voy a llorar por Hyakkimaru… Lloraré hasta que mis ojos se sequen y después ya no sea capaz de llorar más por él. Y después de eso, a la mañana siguiente, seré una mujer sumamente fuerte y comenzaré a luchar arduamente por cumplir mi sueño".

Hyakkimaru y yo no volvimos a besarnos de nuevo después de ese día. Ambos sabíamos que ese profundo beso había sido un beso de despedida.

Continuará


	27. Vocalista

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Hola a todos, agradezco enormemente a las personas que están leyendo esta historia a la cual le tengo mucho cariño y es muy especial para mí. Aprovecho este espacio para decirles que este fanfic ya se terminó de publicar en otra plataforma cuyo nombre empieza con W xD Estuve pensando que ya no quiero hacer esperar a las personas de esta plataforma y como un aviso solo quiero decirles que a partir de ahora estaré publicando un capítulo diario hasta publicar la totalidad de capítulos de esta historia que son 40. No está de más también aclarar que esta historia estará separada en dos partes, como les decía la primera parte ya está terminada, la segunda la escribiré hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses más. Me disculpo de antemano si a alguien le molesta eso, pero cuando vean el final de esta historia entenderán porqué estará separada en dos partes. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hasta este punto.

* * *

Capítulo 27

Vocalista

— ¿Nunca se han sentido como si solo fueran piezas en el juego de mesa de alguien, y cuando están a punto de llegar a la meta, ese alguien ríe cruelmente, los toma y los regresa de nuevo a la línea de salida? —Preguntó Saburota con voz apagada.

— ¿Por alguien te refieres a "Dios"? —Inquirió Taho con sarcasmo.

— Claro que no, yo no creo en Dios. —Continuó Saburota soltando un bufido—. Pero si creo que la vida a veces puede ser injusta.

Tras escuchar esto los tres soltamos un suspiro de resignación y continuamos comiendo en silencio. Después de lo sucedido con Mio había citado a Saburota y a Taho en "Happy Fod" en la tarde para contarles lo sucedido. No había tiempo que perder, entre más rápido decidiéramos que iba a pasar con nuestra banda tras el abandono de nuestra prodigiosa vocalista era mejor.

Ya que nadie agregó nada más a las frases depresivas pero realistas de nuestro líder, Taho carraspeó en voz baja y volvió a hablar con inseguridad:

— Bueno… Creo que es el peor momento para decirlo, pero… Yo también estaba pensando en que lo mejor era dejar la banda tarde que temprano.

Saburota miró incrédulo a Taho, al tiempo que se quedaba boquiabierto. Por mi parte tomé el tenedor que estaba al lado de mi plato y lo apunté peligrosamente a la yugular de mi hermano menor.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

Pregunté con una voz baja y sombría a la que Taho solo pudo mirarme confundido y tragar saliva. Saburota continuó hablando tomando mi tenedor y bajándolo lentamente:

— Kagemitsu, no puedes amenazar a tu hermano menor con un tenedor…—Acto seguido tomó su respectivo cuchillo y de igual manera lo apuntó al cuello de Taho observándolo con malicia—: Apuntalo con un cuchillo, es mucho más filoso.

— No hagan esas bromas tan crueles…—Suplicó Taho entre risas nerviosas.

— ¿Quién dice que es una broma?

Respondí fríamente, Taho abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y forzó una sonrisa. Le dirigí una rápida mirada a Saburota, a lo cual el entendió que Taho en verdad se lo estaba creyendo, lo mejor iba a ser dejar de bromear de una vez. El baterista dejó caer el cuchillo sobre la mesa, torció la boja y desvió la vista impaciente.

— Lo siento mucho…—Susurró Taho bajando la mirada con tristeza.

— Taho, no quiero otro bajista que no seas tú.

Confesé con voz dolida, cerrando mis manos en puños con fuerza sobre la mesa. Taho me miró por varios segundos con dolor para volver a bajar la vista, sus labios temblaron levemente, simplemente no tenía idea de que responder.

— ¿Acaso hice algo malo para que quieran dejarme? —Continué con una baja voz apenas audible para después completar en mi mente—: "Ahora solo falta que Dororo entre por la puerta, me diga que me odia y que no quiere volver a verme".

— Hermano… Todos sabemos que mis habilidades musicales no se comparan a las tuyas y a las de Saburota-san. —Me respondió finalmente con voz raposa—. Creo que, si sigo con ustedes, solo estorbaría…

— Si practicas arduamente, estoy seguro que…

— ¡Lo he intentado! —Taho alzó su voz con frustración—En verdad lo he intentado, pero no importa que tanto me esfuerce, simplemente no puedo alcanzarlos. Yo… me he dado cuenta que no quiero que esto sea mi futuro, amo la música, pero no es mi pasión como lo es para ti…

Apreté mi mandíbula al escuchar sus palabras, Taho me sostuvo una mirada nerviosa y triste. Dolían, las palabras de mi hermano menor me dolían, pero aun así ese dolor no era tan intenso como lo que me había hecho sentir Mio horas antes ¿Por qué era así? Probablemente era porque Taho nunca me había mentido, él nunca se había atrevido a engañarme como ella lo había hecho. Ese día pude entender que la traición dolía más que la sinceridad.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ya lo pensaste bien? —Pregunté con desgano.

— Si, lo he pensado mucho… ¡Pero no te preocupes! Puedo brindarte mi ayuda hasta que me gradúe de la preparatoria. Estoy seguro que eso les dará el tiempo suficiente para buscar un bajista que me sustituya.

— Eso quiere decir que tú si vas a entrar a la universidad.

Saburota por fin se unió a la conversación, intentó mostrarse tranquilo, aun así, su voz era un tanto fría. Taho respondió con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa:

— Sí, quiero estudiar en la universidad. Estaba pensando que contabilidad o leyes estaría bien.

— Serás un oficinista que use trajes todos los días, que aburrido.

Taho pudo sentirse más tranquilo al ver como Saburota volvía a bromear, mientras lo tomaba de la cabeza y sacudía su cabello. Me fue imposible no mostrar una sonrisa de lado al verlos. Hace unas horas me había sentido tan abrumado, pero a pesar del oscuro panorama que se cernía sobre el futuro de la banda, algo me decía que eso era lo mejor, que los cambios no siempre eran tan malos como se podría pensar en un principio. Embargado por este pensamiento, le respondí a Taho con una voz mucho más relajada:

— Si ya lo pensaste bien, no hay nada más que decir al respecto. Sé un buen estudiante y sigue esforzándote en la escuela ¿de acuerdo? Haz que mamá y yo nos sintamos orgullosos de ti.

— Hermano…—Susurró sumamente conmovido con ojos vidriosos. Mi hermano menor hizo un ligero puchero, el cual trató de ocultar endureciendo su mandíbula—¡Claro! ¡Puedes estar seguro de que lo haré! ¡Y cuenta con mi bajo hasta que encuentres un sustituto!

Lo miré con ternura mientras observaba como luchaba por no perder la compostura al saber que contaba con mi apoyo. Sin importar que también me estuviera abandonado a mitad de camino, sin importar los profundos sentimientos que tuviera por Dororo, yo jamás podría odiarlo. Era mi querido hermano menor, siempre iba a ser una de mis personas más adoradas, ese día lo reafirmé.

— Bueno, nos podemos tomar lo del nuevo bajista con calma. —Continuó Saburota con seriedad— Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con lo del vocalista? Mio-chan en verdad nos dejó en el peor momento.

— Entonces… ¿lo de la oferta de la disquera queda totalmente descartado? —Preguntó Taho con timidez.

— Es lo más probable. —Respondió nuestro líder pasando una mano por su largo cabello ondulado con gesto frustrado—. En el correo electrónico que me respondieron hicieron mucha mención de la asombrosa voz de Mio-chan. Es probable que sin ella no les interesemos.

— ¿En dónde podremos encontrar a otra persona que tenga una voz tan hermosa como la de Mio?

Su sola mención enviaba punzadas de dolor a mi corazón. Por al menos un momento deseaba ya no pensar o hablar de ella, pero en las circunstancias en las que estábamos era imposible. Afortunadamente, Saburota me distrajo de mi sufrir al dirigirse a mí:

— Kagemitsu, si no mal recuerdo… Desde la guerra de bandas me habías dicho que estabas interesado en tocar música más elaborada.

— Si… Compuse algunas canciones con un estilo más pesado y rápido, pero cuando hice pruebas con Mio su voz simplemente no se adaptó, así que las descarté.

Saburota levantó sus labios y se sujetó la barbilla con gesto pensativo. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio para después responderme con entusiasmo:

— ¿Y qué tal si con esto se nos presentó la perfecta oportunidad para cambiar nuestro estilo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Abrí mis ojos con interés—¿Tocar música más pesada?

Saburota se cruzó de brazos y me mostró una sonrisa traviesa al responderme:

— ¡Si! ¿Qué tal si no buscamos a un nuevo vocalista que se adapte a nuestro antiguo estilo, sino a uno que se adapte a un nuevo estilo?

Me sentí tan emocionado que me fue imposible responder. Tal parecía que mi rostro en verdad reflejaba como me sentía pues Taho dijo entre risas:

— Hermano, deberías ver tu cara ahora… Pareces un niño que acaba de abrir un regalo con un juguete que deseó toda su vida.

— Entonces, eso me parece que es un sí. —Finalizó Saburota con orgullo.

* * *

Como el mayor de los tres y el líder de la banda tenía un papel que cumplir y mantener ante Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru. La verdad fue, que cuando Hyakkimaru me dio la noticia de que Mio dejaba la banda había sentido que el sueño que tenía ya desde hace años se hacía añicos frente a mis narices.

¿Cuándo había sido que me había enamorado de la música? Probablemente fue un poco de tiempo después de que descubrí que podía refugiarme en ella tras el abandono de mi padre. Tenía tanta ira contenida, era demasiada para un mocoso de catorce años como era en ese entonces.

¿Pero cómo más podía sentirme después de lo sucedido? A mi padre no le importó dejar a mi pobre madre sola teniendo que criarme a mí, y a mis pequeñas hermanas gemelas de cinco años. Como si solo hubiéramos sido unos estorbos para él, le pareció sumamente sencillo salir de la casa para no volver. Creo que lo más difícil, lo que nunca pude perdonarle fue que lo haya hecho con una mirada tan fría e indiferente, sin siquiera volver la vista atrás.

Gracias a la música, descubrí que podía olvidarme de todo por cuando menos un momento. Shiranui Aizawa, quien era mi vecino desde que íbamos a la primaria fue quien me enseñó eso. Él también era igual que yo, él también tenía sus propios demonios con los que tenía que arrastrar, y los cuales solo desaparecían cuando ambos nos encerrábamos en una habitación y escuchábamos música a todo volumen hasta hartarnos.

"Tienes brazos largos, estoy seguro que podrías ser baterista". Recuerdo que me dijo en cierta ocasión que escuchábamos "Dream On" de Aerosmith en mi viejo y gastado radio. "Tú tienes una voz rasposa y fuerte, podrías aprovechar esos gritos ensordecedores para cantar". Le respondí en parte en broma y en parte en serio. A partir de ese día, comprábamos cuantas revistas de música podíamos para aprender más, por desgracia, no contábamos con el dinero suficiente para tomar clases, por lo cual, tuvimos que ser autodidactas.

Así finalmente aprendí a tocar la batería, logrando mejorar cada día más hasta que pude sentirme satisfecho. Dos años después del abandono de mi padre, cuando mi mamá fue incapaz de superar ese profundo dolor y decidió refugiarse en el alcohol, más que nunca pasó a convertirse en gran parte de mí, pasó a ser lo único que podía darme consuelo en esos difíciles momentos. Tocaba la batería hasta ya no sentir mis brazos, pues sentía que todo mi dolor y mi ira se eliminaban por medio de ella.

Sabía que la música era mi salvación, sabía que apostarlo todo por ella valía la pena. Quería ser un baterista famoso, y con eso poder asegurarles una buena vida a mi mamá y a mis hermanitas, por eso, era tan doloroso haber estado tan cerca de cumplir ese sueño y haberlo perdido sin siquiera poder disfrutarlo.

— Ummm… Sigue así, en serio eres bueno para esto…

Escuché gemir a la hermosa muchacha debajo de mí que era mi conquista de esa noche. Oh si, bueno, supongo que no fui del todo sincero antes. En realidad, necesitaba de dos cosas para hacer el dolor a un lado, una era la música y la otra era el sexo. Se sentía tan bien que en esos apasionados momentos me ayudaba a dejar todo atrás, escapar de la realidad por lo menos un momento.

Fue por esta razón que para intentar des estresarme un momento después de lo del abandono de nuestra vocalista no dudé ni un momento en dirigirme a un centro nocturno esa misma noche para coquetear con alguien y tener una apasionada noche de sexo sin compromiso. El romance no era para mí, no iba conmigo, yo no necesitaba el apego, solo con el placer me bastaba.

El aire a mi alrededor se calentaba conforme la mujer debajo de mí se seguía revolviendo de placer al sentir como comenzaba a acariciarla por debajo de su ropa, desabrochando su sostén en el proceso. En esas circunstancias lo mejor iba a ser que me asegurara si traía condones en mi cartera, lo que menos necesitaba era cometer un error y traer un hijo no deseado al mundo.

Apenas había decidido eso cuando escuché que mi móvil comenzaba a sonar. Gruñí a lo bajo mientras besaba a esa mujer de cuerpo espectacular al tiempo que le daba un rápido vistazo a mi móvil. Al ver el nombre en la pantalla mi corazón dio un vuelco y de inmediato me separé de ella para responder, se trataba de Shiranui.

— Hey, Shirachibi… ¿qué pasa?

Atendí su llamada mientras la chica me dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación. Cuando escuché su extraña voz responderme un mal presentimiento de inmediato invadió mi pecho.

— ¡Sabu Sabu! ¡Ven, te necesito!

Respondió entre sollozos, arrastrando las palabras y con voz ahogada. Lo conocía a la perfección como para adivinar que estaba ebrio. Además, había dejado de decirme Sabu Sabu desde que entramos a la secundaria, así que era más que obvio que mi orgulloso amigo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, en circunstancias normales nunca me volvería a decir así.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa, Shira? —Pregunté con frustración—Estoy en medio de algo, si esta es solo otra llamada tonta de borracho, entonces mejor…

— Soy un fracasado… Todos me odian…

Guardé silencio en cuanto escuché esas palabras, mi sangre se heló al darme cuenta que lloraba con desesperación en voz baja. Eso no podía estar bien, al parecer le había dado un bajón de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿En el bar de siempre?

— Si…

— ¡No te muevas de ahí! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Voy para allá ahora mismo!

Me levanté de la cama al tiempo que me abrochaba los pantalones. La chica se levantó furiosa y gritó:

— ¿¡A dónde vas!?

— Lo siento, un amigo tiene un problema y me necesita. No te preocupes, ya había pagado la noche en el recibidor del hotel, así que puedes quedarte aquí o irte, haz lo que mejor te parezca.

— ¿En serio prefieres estar con un amigo a pasar la noche conmigo? ¿¡Tan importante es para ti!? —Exclamó con rabia.

— Por supuesto que si…

Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa para después darle la espalda y salir rápidamente de la habitación. Al llegar al mencionado bar pude encontrar a mi amigo sentado en una de las últimas mesas al fondo, lo más lejos posible de todas las personas. Le daba un gran sorbo a un vaso de cristal con vodka mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

No perdí tiempo y me dirigí hacia él, cuando le pedí que me contara que lo había puesto tan alterado simplemente pude permanecer boquiabierto por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente le pregunté incrédulo:

— ¿Final Line se separó?

— Si… ¡Esos imbéciles me abandonaron!

Shiranui apretó con tanta fuerza el vaso de cristal que sostenía en la mano que este terminó por romperse y causarle unos cortes en sus palmas.

— No otra vez… ¡No tienes control cuando te emborrachas así!

Exclamé con preocupación mientras tomaba rápidamente unas servilletas y las presionaba contra sus palmas, Shiranui simplemente rio en voz baja para después susurrar con una voz sombría:

— Se siente bien, el dolor se siente tan bien…

Fruncí los labios con dolor cuando al moverse las mangas de su camisa se levantaron un poco dejando al descubierto las cicatrices que tenía en sus muñecas. Cerré los ojos y apreté más las servilletas contra sus palmas, en un vano intento por alejar esos dolorosos recuerdos de mi mente.

— Basta, te he dicho que no necesitas el dolor para sentirte vivo, Shira imbécil… Agh, por eso odio que te emborraches, te vuelves tan inestable cuando lo haces… En fin ¿Por qué decidieron disolver la banda?

— Resulta que nadie iba en serio. —Respondió entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia al tiempo que daba un pequeño hipido—. Dijeron que mi música era extraña y difícil de tocar. Resulta que el guitarrista solo toma a la música como un medio para conseguir chicas, el bajista se aburrió de todo y el baterista cree que no tiene caso seguir si todos se van.

Sabía que Final Line iba a tronar de un momento a otro, sin embargo, nunca me atreví a decírselo a Shiranui para no preocuparlo o lastimarlo. Esa había sido justamente la razón por la que había decidido unirme a la banda de Hyakkimaru, porque no podía seguir soportando estar en Final Line. A excepción de Shiranui, todos los otros eran unos payasos que se tomaban todo como si fuera un juego.

Ese día, cuando toqué junto a Hyakkimaru en esa sala de ensayos, supe que él no era así, supe que lo suyo iba en serio. Pude sentirlo en sus riffs, en sus arpegios y en sus ligados, por medio de lo que me transmitió su canción ese día, pude comprender que él amaba la música tanto como yo. Por supuesto fue muy doloroso haber dejado a Shiranui para poder seguir mi sueño, pero noté que Final Line no tenía futuro desde un principio.

— Nunca podré cumplir mi sueño de triunfar con mi música. —Shiranui volvió a hablar mientras lloraba—. Mamá tenía razón… Es mejor si estuviera muerto…

Sentí un desagradable nudo formarse en mi garganta al escucharlo. Siempre era igual, siempre que Shiranui se embriagaba sacaba a de nuevo a flote todos esos dolorosos recuerdos que cargaba de su niñez. Dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa para seguir llorando en silencio. No perdí tiempo y me acerqué a él para cubrirlo con mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

— Tanto tú como yo sabemos que tu madre es una escoria… Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar madre. —Le dije al tiempo que apoyaba mi mejilla contra su nuca—. Yo no permitiré que mueras, nunca te dejaré solo, Shira Shira. Y si te mueres, entonces vas a tener que llevarme contigo.

Yo tampoco lo llamaba de esa cariñosa manera desde que habíamos entrado a la secundaria, pero poder hacerlo transmitía un sentimiento cálido a mi pecho. Al escuchar mis sinceras palabras Shiranui levantó la vista y me miró con sorpresa mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas aun resbalaban por su rostro. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas le mostré una dulce sonrisa, siempre era así, él era quien sacaba lo mejor de mí, él sacaba mi lado más amable y cariñoso. Solo él, mi apreciado amigo a quien conocía desde que tenía seis años era capaz de hacerlo.

Ya no me respondió, se movió un poco para abrazarme y dejar recargada su cabeza contra mi pecho. Sabía que el alcohol lo volvía vulnerable, que lo convertía en un atemorizado y manso gatito. El Shiranui normal me estaría gritando miles de groserías y golpeándome al intentar ser cariñoso con él, pero en esos momentos en que más me necesitaba, nunca iba a dejarlo solo. En verdad era una lástima que solo pudiéramos estar tan cerca cuando se le iba la mano con el alcohol.

— Todo está bien, tu sueño no debe terminar aquí. —Susurré dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza—. Eres un genio musical, estoy convencido de eso… Es solo que no has encontrado a los compañeros de banda adecuados, aun no logras encontrar a quienes aprecien tu talento como se debe.

* * *

Simplemente no podía comprender lo que pasaba. Comparado con otros domingos, este había sido completamente irregular. No, más bien, desde el día anterior todo había estado extraño. Desde que llegué de casa de Okowa, Mio se había encerrado en su habitación y no salió durante todo el día, alegando que tenía un terrible dolor de estómago.

Horas después, cuando revisé el refrigerador para preparar algo para comer, me encontré con una rebanada de pastel que tenía una nota de Mio, el cual simplemente decía: "Hyakkimaru lo trajo para ti". Eso quería decir que Hyakkimaru había estado en el departamento el día anterior ¿acaso habían discutido y por eso mi prima se había encerrado en su habitación todo el sábado? Era lo más probable, casi podía apostar que habían discutido por el asunto de la beca.

A tempranas horas de la mañana, Mio había salido de su habitación ya alistada para salir, aunque sus ojos se veían rojos e hinchados, una alegre sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Salió temprano del departamento diciendo que quería ir a la biblioteca y a la zona comercial de la ciudad para comenzar a buscar telas e ideas para el vestido de gala que diseñaría para el concurso de la beca. El resultado era que ahora, un domingo casi al medio día, me encontraba almorzando sola en la sala.

— "Hyakkimaru tonto. —Pensé con molestia mientras le daba el último bocado a los hot cakes que me había preparado—. No importa que la rebanada del pastel que me trajiste ayer haya estado tan deliciosa, ni creas que te perdonaré por desaparecerte una semana entera y por lastimar a Mio nee".

Minutos después de terminar de almorzar, se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta. Era muy extraño que alguien nos buscara durante el fin de semana, por lo cual me dirigí a abrir un tanto intrigada. Al ver a la persona al otro lado de la puerta mi corazón dio un vuelco y los nervios de inmediato me invadieron: se trataba de Hyakkimaru.

Nos observamos en silencio pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar o saludar. Este me miraba de una manera indescifrable, por mi parte, me esforzaba por no ceder ante los sentimientos que tenía por él y mantenerme distante.

— ¿Mio está aquí?

Preguntó finalmente con una voz plana, por lo cual le respondí fríamente desviando la vista:

— No… Ella salió muy temprano, si quieres verla, lo más probable es que esté en la biblioteca que se encuentra cerca de la parada de autobús.

— Menos mal que no está aquí. —Respondió al tiempo que soltaba un bajo suspiro de alivio—. No vine a verla a ella… Vine a verte a ti, pequeña Dororo.

Continuará


	28. Rayo de luz solar

* Disclamer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Saludos a todos :) Había pasado ya un buen rato desde la última vez, pero en este capítulo tenemos una nueva canción. Ya nos habíamos enfocado muchos capítulos a los dramas amorosos, pero recuerden que en esta historia la música juega un papel fundamental, por lo cual era necesario. Como siempre, no es obligatorio que la escuchen, pero se las recomiendo ampliamente para una mejor experiencia de lectura.

[1] Buscar en YouTube: Ray of sunlight; Hello Sleepwalkers/ sub español

* * *

Capítulo 28

Rayo de luz solar

Mi traicionero corazón de inmediato comenzó con su loco palpitar al escuchar esas extrañas palabras. Volví mi vista al frente con inseguridad para encontrarme con que me miraba de una manera profunda e interesada, esto me puso aún más nerviosa. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder, tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme para hacerme caminar con él.

— Vamos…

Ordenó con una voz apenas audible que paralizó todos mis sentidos. Como si fuera un extraño mago que había lanzado un hechizo sobre mí seguí caminando jalada por él sin oponer resistencia. Ya estábamos a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando afortunadamente pude reaccionar y detenerme a tiempo. Usé todas mis fuerzas para soltarme de su agarre, al darse cuenta de esto, se volvió a mirarme con extrañeza.

— ¡Hyakkimaru tonto! ¡Eres tan idiota! ¡El más idiota entre los idiotas! ¿¡Te desapareces por toda una semana, y luego simplemente apareces, así como si nada!? No te entiendo, en verdad no puedo entenderte… ¡Estoy harta de que te comportes así!

Dejé salir toda mi frustración acumulada por medio de esos gritos rabiosos. Cuando terminé de hacerlo respiré con agitación debido a todos los sentimientos que invadían a mi confundido corazón. A pesar de que tenía pavor de su reacción, no desvié mi vista, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por sostenerle una mirada furiosa.

Al escuchar mis reclamos Hyakkimaru parpadeó varias veces confundido para después bajar su vista con ojos arrepentidos. Su semblante en ese momento era tan singular, parecía un niño pequeño que acababa de ser regañado por su madre, haciendo memoria, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma.

Caminó unos pasos para quedar frente a mí. Dejando atrás ese triste semblante pasó a observarme con determinación al responderme con seriedad:

— No negaré eso, en verdad soy un tonto, el más idiota entre los idiotas. Sé que lo soy al ignorarte por toda la semana pasada, pero… era algo que tenía que hacer. Dororo, ahora mismo, todo a mi alrededor está cambiando de una manera tan rápida y abrumadora que, si te puedo ser sincero, hace que me sienta confundido y asustado.

«Fue por esta razón que sentí la necesidad de aislarme de todo por un momento, creí que era lo mejor para aclarar mi mente y comprender lo que era mejor por hacer de ahora en adelante. No quería preocuparte con mis problemas, no deseaba hacerte cargar con un peso que no te correspondía, es por eso que decidí tomar mi distancia.

Apreté mis brazos fuertemente a mis costados sin saber que responder, comprendiendo de a poco que estaba en todo su derecho de alejarse si consideraba que era lo mejor para él. A pesar de esto, no pude evitar sentirme frustrada de que no hubiera recurrido a mí en un principio para hablarme de sus preocupaciones ¿acaso a pesar de todo aun no confiaba en mí? Sumida en estos pensamientos, abrí mis ojos incrédula al apreciar como este hacía una profunda reverencia al continuar hablando:

— Lo siento mucho Dororo, en verdad lo lamento por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. A pesar de que eres tan importante para mí, siempre de alguna u otra manera termino lastimándote. No te pido que dejes de sentirte molesta conmigo, pero sí que me des una oportunidad para intentar remediar mis errores.

Sus palabras eran tan ambiguas, nuestra relación en ese punto se encontraba en una etapa tan extraña que ni yo misma podía definir lo que era. Hyakkimaru no era mi novio y, aun así, esa disculpa había sonado como si lo fuera. Yo podía comprenderlo muy bien, incluso aunque no fuera claro. Por esta razón no fue nada difícil para mí suponer que esas disculpas eran tanto por evitarme como por haberse acostado con Mio.

¿Qué sentido tenía que se disculpara conmigo, que solo era su amiga, por eso? Sin embargo, lo había hecho, dejando toda duda u orgullo atrás. Si hubiera sido otro tipo de persona, una mujer un poco más egoísta, tal vez me hubiera aprovechado de la situación para hablarle de mis sentimientos, lanzarme hacia él y besarlo. Pero de ninguna manera lo era, sabía muy bien cual era mi lugar en todo ese embrollo. Solo era su amiga, la pequeña prima de su novia.

Y la verdad en todo eso era que, a pesar de todas las señales, a mí me parecía imposible que Hyakkimaru se enamorara de mí, me negaba a creerlo. No deseaba ilusionarme, porque si lo hacía, estaba segura que no sería capaz de soportar ese terrible dolor de nuevo.

— Está bien, te perdono…—Respondí en un bajo y tímido susurro—. Deja de inclinarte así que no soy una princesa ni nada parecido.

En cuanto me escuchó, el rostro de Hyakkimaru se transformó. Pasó de unos ojos sumamente arrepentidos a unos que brillaban de alegría. Al ver su reacción me fue imposible no reír en voz baja con ternura. Pude darme cuenta que me había hecho bajar la guardia, más me valía contrarrestar mi reacción con una frase sarcástica:

— Es imposible molestarme contigo, ya que eres tan obsesivo que seguramente no hubieras dejado de molestarme hasta que te perdonara.

Hyakkimaru rio quedamente antes de darme la razón. Seguimos riendo dulcemente, esto ocasionó a mi pecho llenarse de calidez. Maldito Hyakkimaru tonto, simplemente estaba loca de amor por él, por más que lo había intentado, no pude seguir molesta, me era imposible. A su lado siempre era igual, junto a él me sentía como una de esas conchitas que estaban a la orilla de playa, las cuales eran arrastradas por una enorme ola. Eso era Hyakkimaru para mí, una enorme y vivaz ola la cual siempre me arrastraba irremediablemente hacia él.

— Ahora mismo, necesito que me acompañes. —Volvió a hablar con seriedad, haciendo que mi risa cesara al instante—. Debo tomar una decisión sumamente importante para la banda, y si no estás a mi lado, no seré capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Por eso viniste a buscarme?

— Si… ¿estás ocupada? ¿puedes venir conmigo?

— Siempre y cuando no regrese muy tarde a casa puedo ir contigo, aún tengo algo de tarea que terminar.

— No te preocupes, te traeré lo más temprano posible. —Confirmó amablemente.

— De acuerdo ¡vamos!

Accedí regresándole una enorme sonrisa la cual observó con dulzura. Mientras comenzamos a caminar, pude apreciar de reojo como había hecho ademan de tomarme de la mano de nuevo, sin embargo, se detuvo al instante y bajó su mano cerrándola fuertemente en puño mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado, como recriminándose a sí mismo ¿Y ahora que pensaba? A veces podía ser tan extraño.

Entramos al metro, y al ver que este se dirigía a Shibuya supuse que íbamos a la sala de ensayo. Los minutos sentados en los asientos del metro continuaron pasando mientras el silencio se cernía sobre nosotros. Hyakkimaru permaneció con la vista baja, mostrando esa mirada indescifrable que en verdad me incomodaba. Algo en mi interior me decía que aún algo le preocupaba, sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirme nada al respecto ¿acaso era por su discusión con Mio? Aunque sabía que era un tema difícil, decidí hablar sobre eso, tal vez podría ayudarlo.

— ¿Y vas a decirme que pasó? —Pregunté fingiendo desinterés.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Se volvió a mirarme con confusión.

— Mio nee se encerró en su cuarto todo el día de ayer y no salió hasta temprano esta mañana. Ella dijo que le dolía el estómago, pero no me trago eso… ¿Ahora qué fue lo que le hiciste, Hyakkimaru tonto?

Una sonrisa apagada asomó en sus labios mientras que bajaba la vista observando sus manos apoyadas en sus muslos con interés más de la necesaria. Me respondió con desgano:

— Mio tampoco fue lo que se puede decir amable conmigo ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

* * *

Comencé a contarle a Dororo todo lo que había pasado, obviamente evitando detalles como la mentira de Mio, la noche que habíamos pasado juntos y lo arrepentido que me sentía de esto, así como que la había atacado físicamente a causa de mi enojo. Mi preciada pequeña amiga no tenía por qué enterarse de esas cosas tan terribles, tampoco era como que quisiera que tuviera esa mala percepción de ella, eran primas, por lo cual eso no era justo.

Traté de ser lo más parcial posible, no deseaba hacer quedar a Mio como la mala del cuento, después de todo, yo también tenía gran parte de la culpa. Además, a pesar de todo, aunque en verdad me sentía herido, no podía decir que odiaba a Mio, por lo cual, no deseaba perjudicarla.

— No tenía idea de lo de la disquera…—Susurró sumamente triste, sus enormes ojos chocolate se entrecerraron con dolor—Hyakkimaru, lo siento mucho… Debes sentirte tan frustrado ahora, y yo te dije esas cosas tan terribles…

— Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Entiendo que te pongas de parte de tu prima, en tu lugar, creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Dororo guardó silencio observándome ahora con gesto arrepentido. Simplemente no soportaba verla así, ver esos brillantes ojos ponerse tan tristes carcomían mi alma con dolor. Muchas veces me preguntaba, como esa asombrosa jovencita podía ser tan bondadosa al punto de que siempre parecía sentir el dolor ajeno como el suyo propio. En verdad, era la persona más dulce que hubiera conocido nunca.

— No me lastimaste con tus palabras pues no me dijiste más que la verdad. —Me apresuré en decirle con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza—. Así que no quiero seguir viéndote triste ¿de acuerdo?

Dororo dio un hondo suspiro al parecer en un intento por tranquilizarse. Afirmó lentamente con su cabeza para después responderme con una voz un tanto insegura:

— Entonces… ¿Qué va pasar con ustedes?

— Para serte sincero, aun no lo sé. —Hice un enorme esfuerzo por separar mi mano de su cabeza. Cuando por fin pude hacerlo, decidí cruzarme de brazos para mantener mis manos ocupadas con algo—. Ahora puedo entender que ninguno de los dos debe abandonar su sueño por el otro. Le dije a Mio que contaba con mi apoyo, pero dado que ambos tenemos diferentes cosas en las cuales ocuparnos, decidí que era mejor si nos tomábamos un tiempo.

«Tal vez fue una manera muy cobarde de huir de nuestros problemas, pero en ese momento creí que era lo mejor. No quiero seguir preocupando a Mio con lo de la banda, ella debe concentrarse lo más posible para poder ganar esa beca. Yo pensé… Que, si cortaba con ella en ese momento, seguramente se sentiría muy triste, al punto de que tal vez eso arruinaría sus planes. Por nada del mundo quería seguir interponiéndome entre ella y su sueño.

— ¿V-vas a cortar con ella? —Me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— Es lo más probable. —Me seguí esforzando por aparentar ser fuerte—. Creo que, a partir de este momento, nuestros caminos van a separarse. Si Mio se va a París, no tiene caso continuar con esto… ¿no lo crees?

Me sostuvo unos ojos pensativos para después responder con tristeza:

— No… Si no puedes estar al lado de la persona que amas… Simplemente no sirve…

— No puedo pedirle a Mio que renuncie a su sueño por mí, y yo no puedo abandonar mi sueño por ella. Por eso… creo que nuestros caminos van a separarse.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, por un breve momento solo se pudo escuchar el sonido del metro andando, así como las distantes conversaciones de los otros pasajeros a nuestro alrededor. Dororo volvió a hablar con una voz extrañamente baja y reflexiva:

— Pedirle a tu ser amado que abandone su sueño por ti es algo injustamente cruel. Yo no podría hacerlo… No podría vivir sabiendo que hice a mi ser amado infeliz a causa de mi egoísmo.

— Pero… renunciar a algo que amas por tu persona más importante, si lo haces por decisión propia, no creo que sea incorrecto. Si amas a alguien profundamente, renunciar a tu sueño por esa persona tampoco suena como algo tan descabellado.

— Tus palabras no corresponden a tus acciones. —Sentí a su pequeño cuerpo tensarse al lado de mí—. Acabas de decirme que no eres capaz de renunciar a tu sueño por Mio.

— Entonces… eso tal vez significa que en realidad nunca amé lo suficiente a Mio…

Después de que pronuncié esas palabras, ninguno de los dos agregó algo más a la conversación. Todo el camino rumbo a la sala de ensayos permanecimos en un profundo silencio. A pesar de eso, al menos para mí, ese silencio no me era desagradable, la sola compañía de Dororo me bastaba para tranquilizarme.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la sala de ensayo, tal y como esperaba pude ver a Saburota y Tahomaru, sin embargo, alguien inusual estaba también, se trataba de Shiranui. Cuando entramos por la puerta los tres muchachos se voltearon a vernos con interés.

— Disculpen la tardanza. —Se disculpó Hyakkimaru un poco agitado.

— Vaya, media hora tarde. —Respondió Saburota mientras jugaba con las baquetas entre sus dedos—. Al menos esta vez no fui yo.

— ¡Les dije que mi hermano había ido a buscar a Dororo! Estaba en lo cierto. Hola Dororo, ¿Cómo estás?

Al ver la dulce sonrisa que este me dedicaba sentí a mi corazón agitarse al tiempo que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Le devolví el saludo intentando sonar tranquila, pero la realidad era que un enorme sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirme. Tahomaru me habló de sus sentimientos hace apenas tres días, y ahora yo aparecía como si nada en compañía de su hermano mayor, del cual él ya sabía que estaba profundamente enamorada.

Le pedí tiempo para pensar las cosas, y aunque en verdad lo había considerado, cuando apenas parecía decidirme a aceptar sus sentimientos mi corazón me detenía y me gritaba que no lo hiciera, que no me aprovechara de sus honestos sentimientos de esa forma.

Ahora, el ridículo resultado de esto era que yo aún no había podido darle una respuesta, pero sí que había aceptado acompañar a Hyakkimaru sin siquiera pensar en los sentimientos de su hermano menor. En verdad me sentí peor que cualquier alimaña inmunda existente en el mundo. Mi amor por Hyakkimaru me cegaba, esa era la única verdad en todo esto.

— Aizawa…—La voz incrédula del guitarrista me hizo salir de mis pensamientos—¿Él es el vocalista que puede adaptarse a nuestro nuevo estilo?

— Así es.

Saburota miró expectante a su amigo de la infancia. El muchacho de dientes afilados estaba apoyado sobre una pared con su mirada ruda de siempre mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

— Esto no puede estar bien. —Opinó Tahomaru enarcando una ceja—. Hermano, no puedes hacer que más personas dejen su banda para que formen parte de la tuya.

— ¿Por qué no?

Inquirió el mencionado con inocencia. Al escucharlo, su hermano menor simplemente le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación mientras torcía su boca. Shiranui se unió a la conversación hablando con desdén:

— No hay ningún problema por eso. No estoy dejando ninguna banda ya que ese trío de imbéciles más bien me dejó a mí. Sabu me contó que la muñeca cantante los dejó, así que me propuso venir hoy para hacer una prueba de que tal sonamos juntos.

— ¿La muñeca cantante? ¿Se refiere a mi prima? —Pregunté extrañada.

— Así es. Tiene la extraña manía de ponerles apodos a todos. —Respondió Saburota encogiéndose de hombros.

— Aun así, esto no significa que ya haya decidido ser su vocalista. —Nos interrumpió Shiranui lanzando la colilla de cigarro con gran destreza al bote de basura—. Si no me gusta lo que oigo, entonces simplemente me largaré de aquí.

— ¿Pero no eras tú el que decías que se sentía entusiasmado de que Kagemitsu por fin tocara una de sus canciones?

— ¡Ca-cállate, Sabuidiota! —Exclamó el de tez morena abriendo sus ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—Siempre hablas de más…

— Yo puedo decir lo mismo. —Interrumpió Hyakkimaru mirándolo con severidad—. Dororo será la que se encargue el día de hoy de juzgarnos, por eso la traje hoy conmigo. Si a Dororo no le gusta como sonamos, entonces tenerte como vocalista no valdrá la pena.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Exclamé incrédula, fue tanta mi sorpresa que incluso mi boca se quedó abierta. Tras las palabras de Hyakkimaru los otros tres muchachos se voltearon a mirarme con sorpresa. Sintiendo sus pesadas miradas sobre mí, rápidamente le reclamé al guitarrista:

— P-pero… Hyakkimaru, no puedes dejarme una decisión tan importante a mí.

— Si tú no lo apruebas, no valdrá la pena. —Se limitó a repetir al tiempo que me miraba profundamente, una mirada que tensó todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Y qué tiene de especial esta mocosa para decidir algo tan importante? —Preguntó Shiranui entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia.

— Es nuestra fan número uno.

Respondió Hyakkimaru tranquilamente, cambiando a una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa. El muchacho de dientes afilados simplemente lo miró como si este estuviera loco para después encogerse de hombros y hacer un gesto de que le daba igual.

— Creo que en parte Kagemitsu tiene razón. —Reflexionó Saburota—. Podemos tocar los cuatro juntos y quedar satisfechos con el resultado, pero la percepción de alguien externo a la banda también es muy importante. Dororo-chan puede actuar como el público y dar su opinión sincera acerca de cómo sonamos.

— Además, aunque Dororo no tiene ningún talento musical en particular, tiene un excelente gusto para la música. —Se unió Tahomaru a la conversación hablando con cariño—. Podemos confiar en que su opinión es muy válida.

— Da lo mismo. Mientras no nos moleste está bien para mí. —Dijo Shiranui con una sonrisa socarrona que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus afilados dientes.

— Contamos contigo, pequeña Dororo. —Finalizó Hyakkimaru, mirándome con dulzura.

— Muy bien. Los escucharé con mucha atención y seré lo más sincera posible.

Afirmé mirándolo con determinación, a lo cual los ojos de Hyakkimaru emitieron un brillo muy especial. No me fue posible seguir concentrada en esto al escuchar a Saburota hablar con indecisión:

— ¿Qué canción vamos a tocar? ¿Nos vamos por una clásica o una más moderna?

— De eso nada. —Shiranui comenzó a esculcar una mochila a sus pies con dibujos de tiburones. De ella sacó unas hojas dobladas y maltrechas, se trataba de partituras. Mientras continuaba hablando le dio una hoja a cada uno—: Si su condición es que la mocosa nos escuche, la mía es que hagamos la prueba con una de mis canciones ¿Qué tal? Es un trato justo ¿o no?

— Esto sin duda lo hace más interesante. —Opinó Saburota mirando con interés la partitura.

— Nunca antes había tocado un solo tan rápido y elaborado. —Confesó Hyakkimaru expectante, sus ojos caramelo se movían rápidamente observando cada rincón de la hoja en sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kagemitsu idiota? —Se burló Shiranui con tono presumido—¿Temes no poder con mis composiciones?

El semblante de Hyakkimaru endureció al escuchar esto. Sus ojos centellearon con determinación, tal parecía que Shiranui había herido su orgullo de guitarrista. Apretando la hoja fuertemente con sus manos, le respondió con frialdad:

— Estoy seguro que puedo tocar incluso mejor que el guitarrista de Final Line.

— Eso lo veremos. —Respondió secamente, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

— Me pregunto si seré capaz de tocar esto…—Dijo Tahomaru, mirando nerviosamente la partitura.

— Si no crees poder hacerlo, puedo ser yo quien toque el bajo. —Respondió Shiranui indiferente mientras tomaba el micrófono—. Aunque odio admitirlo, tocar y cantar al mismo tiempo no es nada fácil.

Tahomaru no fue capaz de responder, bajó la vista hacia su bajo color rojo aún más desanimado que antes. Mi sangre hirvió al ver como permitía que Shiranui lo humillara, me dirigí a él con voz fuerte y segura mientras levantaba ambos pulgares para darle ánimos.

— ¡No es momento ahora para dudar, Tahomaru! ¡Tú puedes tocar esto! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Lo harás de una manera espectacular!

Tahomaru me observó con asombro por varios segundos para después cambiar a una amplia sonrisa. Mis ánimos afortunadamente tuvieron el efecto esperado, correspondió mi gesto levantando también un pulgar para después concentrarse de nuevo en la partitura. Sintiéndome contenta por haber podido ayudarlo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de pronto al sentirme observada.

Volteé mi rostro hacia la izquierda por inercia, al hacerlo me encontré con algo que me hizo contener la respiración. Hyakkimaru me observaba con unos ojos sumamente adoloridos, nunca antes lo había visto tan triste. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, este bajó la vista rápidamente y se concentró de nuevo en la partitura ¿No le gustó que le diera ánimos a su hermano menor? No, que tonto. Eso no podía ser… ¿o sí?

Minutos después de estudiar la partitura, los tres muchachos se mostraron listos para hacer la prueba. Mi corazón latía tan aprisa a causa de la emoción que incluso lo sentía golpear con furia a mi pecho. Esto solo empeoró cuando Shiranui tomó el micrófono entre sus manos y su mirada se transformó.

Sus rasgados ojos olivo mostraron una enorme determinación y entusiasmo. Ese chico siempre tan salvaje e indiferente mostraba ahora un aura tan llena de energía y calidez que me dejó anonada.

— Oh vaya… Que veo… ¿Solo una persona? —Exclamó hablando como si se dirigiera a todo un auditorio. Había entrado en su papel de vocalista—. No importa, así haya una o cien personas, tocaremos siempre con toda nuestra energía. —Me guiñó el ojo mientras mostraba una traviesa sonrisa, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme sin darme cuenta pues su seguridad era en verdad abrumadora—. Muchas gracias por venir a vernos tocar el día de hoy. Nosotros somos Rainbow Tears, están a punto de escuchar lo que es tocar rock de verdad… ¡Esto es "Ray of sunlight" (Rayo de luz solar)!

[1] Las en un principio tranquilas notas llegaron a mis oídos, hasta que poco a poco fueron aumentando en intensidad. Cuando Shiranui comenzó a cantar no pude más que abrir mis ojos con sorpresa. Su voz sonaba muy diferente a lo que había escuchado cuando cantó en la fiesta sorpresa de Hyakkimaru ¿era acaso porque ahora cantaba en serio? ¿o acaso era por qué en esta ocasión cantaba una de sus canciones?

Fuera la razón que fuera, su canto me dejó choqueada. Conforme la canción progresaba su voz se iba transformando, aumentaba en intensidad. Era como si fuera una ola, la cual comenzaba siendo un pequeño movimiento en el mar hasta que se transformaba en un feroz tsunami.

Aunque no tuviera una voz privilegiada como la de Mio, la cual de inmediato te dejaba soñando despierto a causa de lo hermosa que era, la voz de Shiranui tenía la increíble capacidad de adaptación. Comenzaba como un pequeño susurro para ir subiendo cada vez más en intensidad, se mezclaba en perfecta sincronía con los instrumentos hasta convertirse en gritos poderosos y desgarradores mientras las notas eran más pesadas y rápidas. Nunca había visto que Mio cantara ni con la mitad de emoción con la que cantaba Shiranui.

Gracias a esto, las interpretaciones de los tres músicos junto a él se transformaban a voluntad de su voz. Saburota tenía una enorme sonrisa asomando en sus labios, sus ojos reflejaban una enorme pasión. A pesar de que antes, cuando Mio cantaba, me parecía alegre, esta vez tocando junto a Shiranui me parecía simplemente eufórico. Tenía un semblante de querer llevar sus habilidades al máximo, en verdad se mostraba más que satisfecho.

En Tahomaru por su parte, se notaba el enorme esfuerzo que debía hacer para mantener el ritmo de la canción, aun así, en sus oscuros ojos se podía apreciar la adrenalina y la determinación que sentía por no dejarse ganar por Shiranui, era como si tuviera una lucha interna por no decepcionar a los demás.

Hyakkimaru por otro lado… A pesar de los años que han pasado desde entonces, mi corazón late inevitablemente de emoción al recordar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par con entusiasmo, una bella sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su cara, parecía como si hubiera llegado al nirvana tocando esa canción que lo obligaba a esforzarse al máximo para usar toda la habilidad que poseía para tocar la guitarra.

Y en verdad era extraordinario, sus solos nunca habían sonado de esa manera tan asombrosa y vibrante cuando tocaba junto a Mio. Como si fuera posible, tocar de esa manera tan poderosa y alocada lo hacía lucir mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era. En ciertos momentos, incluso se relamía los labios de una manera tan sensual que inevitablemente me hacía sonrojar, en verdad estaba extasiado tocando esa canción.

La letra de la canción daba un mensaje de lucha, de esforzarte al máximo por cumplir tus metas. Shiranui no le cantaba al amor como lo hacía Hyakkimaru. Él prefería expresar sus profundos sentimientos por medio de mensajes de critica a la sociedad o de luchar arduamente sin detenerte. Después de las cosas tan complicadas por las que había pasado de niño, no podía culparlo por componer esas canciones con mensajes tan profundos y en ocasiones oscuros.

"He estado esperando por la gloria. He estado esperando por un rayo de luz solar. A punto de caer no puedo vender mi alma. Todavía estoy dando paso tras paso para ir un centímetro más lejos de aquí". Cuando recuerdo la letra de esa asombrosa canción, un estremecimiento recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Irónicamente, la canción que Shiranui había compuesto días antes de que su banda se disolviera, reflejaba a la perfección la situación por la que Rainbow Tears atravesaba en ese momento. No querían darse por vencidos, querían seguir luchando hasta llegar a la cima y cumplir su sueño.

Cuando terminaron de cantar los cuatro músicos se mostraron pasmados y eran incapaces de hablar. Sus respiraciones agitadas a causa del esfuerzo de tocar esa asombrosa canción era lo único que podía escucharse. Hyakkimaru fue el primero en hablar, se dirigió a mí con impaciencia:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Qué opinas, Dororo?

— ¡Fue asombroso, fue increíble! —Respondí eufórica. Me levanté de mi asiento rápidamente, mientras seguía hablando movía mis brazos de un lado a otro, como siempre lo hacía cuando en verdad estaba emocionada por algo—: Tengo tantas emociones acumuladas en mi pecho ahora que no sé definir como me siento… ¡Quiero gritar, quiero saltar, quiero escuchar más de esto! ¡La energía que transmiten juntos es abrumadora!

Hyakkimaru me miró conmovido, una baja risa escapó de su garganta mientras observaba mi sincera reacción.

— Sabía que podía contar contigo…—Me susurró con ternura para después voltearse y dirigirse a Shiranui. Le habló mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros—: Aizawa… Se nuestro vocalista… No, más bien… Tienes que ser nuestro nuevo vocalista, no puede ser nadie más que tú.

Los pequeños ojos de Shiranui se abrieron con asombroso, por un segundo se mostraron vidriosos, al parecer estaba conmovido por las palabras de Hyakkimaru. Aun así, él no era una persona que le gustara mostrar abiertamente lo que sentía, motivo por el cual desvió la vista y respondió con su voz ruda tan característica.

— Maldito Kagemitsu bastardo… Es injusto que seas tan buen guitarrista. Mi música nunca sonó así de espectacular cuando tocaba con los otros tres idiotas que me dejaron atrás.

Para sorpresa de todos volvió la vista al frente mirando alegre a Hyakkimaru por primera vez, le tendió la mano y continuó con orgullo:

— Está bien, toquemos juntos. Vamos a sacudir al mundo con nuestra música, Kagemitsu.

El guitarrista le dio la mano de inmediato. Una nueva etapa para la banda comenzaba al tiempo que los dos chicos cerraban el trato con ese fuerte y entusiasmado apretón de manos. Sin embargo, ese emotivo momento fue interrumpido por una jovial voz que se escuchó al fondo de la habitación:

— Vaya, la voz de Mio-chan el día de hoy suena inusualmente grave y rasposa.

El Sr. Biwamaru estaba en la puerta, rio con una fuerte carcajada de su propia broma. Todos reímos junto con él (excepto por Shiranui quien solo levantó una ceja con extrañeza) y comenzamos a saludarlo con cariño y respeto.

— ¿Quién es este anciano topo? —Preguntó Shiranui con confusión.

— ¡Oye, más respeto, Shiraidiota! —Lo regañó Saburota mientras le daba un coscorrón a su amigo—. Él es Biwamaru Takenori, el dueño de estas salas de ensayos y quien nos ayudó a grabar nuestro demo.

Shiranui se limitó a soltar un silbido de asombro, a lo cual el Sr. Biwamaru respondió con todo divertido:

— Este chico con voz de mafioso me agrada, tiene carisma. Ahora, hablando en serio… ¿por qué Mio-chan no los acompaña hoy?

Un silencio incómodo se extendió sobre la sala de ensayo por un momento, Saburota fue el que se encargó de contarle todo al Sr. Biwamaru. Cuando terminó su explicación, el amable hombre respondió con una triste sonrisa:

— Entiendo, en verdad es una lástima no poder volver a escuchar a esa hermosa voz cantando. Aun así, debo decirles que me parece admirable que la hayan apoyado para que esta siguiera su propio camino. Es una jovencita encantadora y amable, espero de corazón pueda lograr sus metas.

Esas palabras tan llenas de sabiduría transmitieron a mi corazón una enorme sensación de tranquilidad. Horas antes me sentía tan preocupada por todo el asunto del abandono de Mio y el futuro de la banda que hasta una opresión desagradable atacaba mi estómago, pero de alguna u otra manera, el Sr. Biwamaru siempre parecía saber que decir. Dándome cuenta de esto, me animé a preguntarle con una voz fuerte y segura:

— Sr. Biwamaru, por favor… Díganos sinceramente que opina de lo que acaba de escuchar.

Saburota, Tahomaru y Hyakkimaru observaron al hombre entre emocionados y nerviosos esperando su respuesta. El anciano se rascó la barbilla por unos segundos con gesto pensativo para después responder con solemnidad:

— Lo que escuché es completamente diferente a la música que tocaban antes. Es prácticamente como el sol y la luna, si les soy sincero, me asombra como prácticamente las mismas personas pueden tocar como si fueran otras. La música de ahora era poderosa y desgarradora. La letra es melancólica, aunque de una manera distinta a las de antes.

«A pesar de lo antes dicho, esto no significa que sea algo malo. Los cambios no siempre son tan terribles como muchos podemos pensar en un principio, en ocasiones son para mejorar, y me parece que este es uno de esos casos. Su música suena ahora mucho más madura y elaborada, me dejaron impresionado.

Los tres miembros originales de Rainbow Tears intercambiaron miradas alegres y satisfechas entre ellos, mientras que Shiranui, de manera discreta, soltó un bajo suspiro de alivio. Reí para mis adentros mientras los seguía observando cuando Biwamaru volvió a hablar:

— Me pregunto si a esto se le puede llamar destino ¿o acaso es buena suerte?

— ¿A qué se refiere, Sr. Biwamaru? —Preguntó Saburota con interés.

— Bueno, me contaron que perdieron su oportunidad de llegar a un acuerdo con la disquera Épsilon, pero… ¿Qué me dirían de buscar una oportunidad con la disquera Riot?

— ¿R-Riot? —Balbuceó el baterista abriendo la boca, atónito.

— No bromee de esta manera con nosotros, anciano. —Se quejó Shiranui con desconfianza—. Riot es una de las disqueras más importantes del país.

En lugar de molestarse, el Sr. Biwamaru río en voz baja antes de responder:

— Entonces supongo que no saben nada del concurso que la disquera está organizando. —Al notar que nadie respondía, el anciano sonrió complacido y prosiguió—: Su silencio me responde que no. La disquera lanzó la convocatoria a principios de este mes para un concurso de guerra de bandas en todo el país. El premio sin duda es de lo más interesante… Ni más ni menos que un contrato con ellos.

Mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo. Al ver las reacciones azoradas de todos me pude dar cuenta de la importancia que tenía. Saburota incluso se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba detrás de él con una expresión más allá de la sorpresa.

— ¡Sr. Biwamaru, díganos por favor qué debemos hacer para inscribirnos!

Al Hyakkimaru alzar su voz de esa manera tan desesperada me confirmó que sin duda esta era una gran oportunidad para ellos. Cuando el Sr. Biwamaru reconoció la voz del guitarrista mostró un semblante cariñoso al contestarle:

— Deben inscribirse por medio de su página de internet. Primero se registran y luego suben un vídeo interpretando alguna canción de su autoría. Esta es la primera evaluación que Riot les hará, si su interpretación los convence, entonces pasarán primero a la ronda de diez semifinalistas. Si logran colarse en este selecto grupo, posteriormente van a participar en una guerra de bandas en dos semanas más para convertirse en finalistas. Si logran llegar hasta aquí, disputarán la final en un festival de música organizado por Riot.

— ¿E-el Riot Fest? ¿¡Ese famoso festival de música donde tocan sus bandas más famosas!? —Preguntó Tahomaru, pudiendo hablar a duras penas a causa de lo exaltado que se sentía.

— Exacto. —Respondió el anciano con una pícara sonrisa—. Pero si van a inscribirse mejor háganlo de una vez, la convocatorio justo cierra hoy antes de la media noche.

— ¡Tenemos que inscribirnos en ese concurso, maldita sea! —Gritó Shiranui con una voz tan potente que seguramente se había escuchado en todo el edificio.

— ¡Si, sin duda! —Respondió Saburota moviéndose de un lado a otro completamente nervioso—¡Una cámara, rápido, necesitamos una cámara para grabarnos!

— Líder-san, una vez nos dijiste que tú tenías una cámara en tu departamento. —Recordó Tahomaru, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

— Puaj, si es esa cámara que usas para grabarte con esas mujeres con las que te acuestas no quiero utilizarla. —Se quejó Shiranui sacando su lengua con desagrado.

— Si esa cámara tiene fluidos extraños no pienso ni siquiera tocarla. —Dijo esta vez Hyakkimaru desviando la vista con molestia.

— ¡¿De dónde demonios sacan esas ideas extrañas!? —Exclamó Saburota visiblemente avergonzado—No solo la uso para eso… Ejem, es decir ¡vamos por ella a mi departamento!

— ¡Dejen de hablar de esas cosas enfrente de Dororo!

Suplicó Tahomaru enojado con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Por mi parte estaba riendo tanto que incluso el estomago me dolía. Por más que lo intenté, y por más que Tahomaru y Hyakkimaru trataron de convencerme de llevarme temprano a casa, ese día simplemente no pude hacerlo. Fui una testadura y dejé mis obligaciones a un lado para ayudarlos en todo lo que me fuera posible, me quedé con ellos hasta terminar con la grabación.

Cuando Tahomaru me mandó un mensaje a mi móvil anunciando que la inscripción y la subida del vídeo habían quedado listas a las 11:30 pm una enorme felicidad invadió mi corazón.

Esa noche me fui a la cama pidiéndole un nuevo deseo a las estrellas. Les rogué hasta el cansancio que Rainbow Tears lograra convertirse en semifinalista en el concurso de Riot. Estaba segura que ese era el rayo de luz solar de la canción de Shiranui, el que tanto necesitaban para poder cumplir su sueño.

Continuará


	29. Bloqueo

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 29

Bloqueo

— ¡Por pasar a las semifinales!

Exclamó nuestro líder lleno de dicha antes de brindar con nuestras bebidas. El martes, es decir, dos días después de habernos inscrito en el concurso de Riot, Saburota recibió una inesperada llamada a su móvil por parte del organizador del concurso, el cual le dio las excelentes noticias de que éramos de las diez afortunadas bandas que lograron ganar un lugar en el grupo de semifinalistas.

Era por esta razón que apenas nos informó sobre esto, ese mismo día después de salir de clases Taho y yo nos dirigimos a "Happy Food" para celebrar todos juntos y empezar a organizarnos para la guerra de bandas en donde participaríamos los semifinalistas.

— Sería mucho mejor si pudiéramos celebrar con alcohol. —Se quejó Shiranui observando con fastidio el smoothie de mango en su mano.

— Ah… Pero yo soy menor de edad, Shiranui-san—aclaró Taho con timidez— yo no puedo beber alcohol aún.

— ¿Quién dice que se necesita ser mayor de edad para empezar a beber alcohol?

Respondió Shiranui con una traviesa sonrisa, a lo cual Taho lo miró con asombro y tragó saliva nerviosamente. Saburota le dio un pequeño coscorrón a su mejor amigo mientras lo regañaba:

— Basta Shira… De todos los que estamos sentados en esta mesa, Taho-kun es el único que al parecer tiene un brillante futuro por delante, así que no seas una mala influencia para él.

— Que aburrido…—Continuó Shiranui sacando la lengua, bajó su vista con indiferencia y tomó algo de su plato—. Da igual, cuando menos las barritas de pescado están buenas.

Saburota rio en voz baja apreciándolo con ternura. Conforme más días pasaban, íbamos conociendo mejor a Shiranui, y a su vez, pude darme cuenta de una nueva faceta de Saburota que no mostraba mucho antes. Debajo de esa mascara de chico rebelde y mujeriego se ocultaba una persona cariñosa y protectora, al menos, siempre se mostraba de esta manera con su amigo de la infancia, y poco a poco comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con Taho y conmigo.

Las personalidades de nosotros cuatro eran muy diferentes, a pesar de esto, extrañamente había una buena química entre todos. Cuando Shiranui se unió a la banda de cierta manera pensé que solo íbamos a discutir o sería grosero, pero no fue así. Claro, era muy extraño y gruñón, aun así, no estaba siendo tan complicado convivir con él como supuse en un principio. Tal vez esto se debía a que los cuatro hablábamos el mismo idioma, ese hermoso idioma universal que no necesita de palabras para llegar al corazón, por supuesto me refiero al idioma de la música.

— Entonces, la guerra de bandas será de esta forma—comenzó a explicarnos nuestro líder con seriedad—: será el sábado en tres semanas más, cada banda tocará tres canciones de su autoría y los jueces del concurso decidirán en base a estas canciones y nuestra interpretación de esa noche quien pasará a la final. Supongo que es más que obvio que debemos elegir estas tres canciones con mucho cuidado.

— Ya que ahora manejamos un estilo más pesado, supongo que la decisión se limita a canciones que haya compuesto Shiranui-san—opinó Taho, ladeando su cabeza pensativo.

— Dado el mensaje de la canción, "Ray of sunlight" debe ser una de ellas—proseguí yo con seguridad.

— Estoy de acuerdo. —Apoyó Shiranui con la boca llena de comida. Se tomó unos segundos para tragar el bocado y continuar ensimismado—: Muy bien, déjenme revisar que otras canciones pueden ser buenas…

— Apoyó eso solo a la mitad. —Al escuchar estas extrañas palabras, volteamos a ver al baterista confundidos—. "Ray of sunlight" debe ser una de ellas sin duda, pero no podemos limitarnos solo a esas canciones frenéticas que tú compones.

— ¿¡Y eso por qué!? —Alzó su voz el de dientes afilados mostrando una mirada desafiante—¿Acaso crees que mis canciones no son lo suficientemente buenas?

— Tus canciones son asombrosas, sabes que me fascinan. —Al observar la tierna sonrisa que asomó en los labios de Saburota, Shiranui suavizó su rostro—. Pero ahora mismo, necesitamos pensar como empresarios de una disquera.

— Necesitamos pensar como alguien que quiere ganar dinero.

Agregué con voz baja y resentida. Aunque no quise, el recuerdo del idiota de mi padre, el cual era un empresario que siempre pensaba como podía generar más dinero llegó a mi mente. Saburota asintió levemente antes de continuar:

— Así es. Si pretendemos hacerlo en grande, y ganarnos ese contrato con Riot debemos ser realistas. Por mucho que tengamos definido nuestro estilo y queramos ser fiel a él, no podemos hacerlo. Queremos ser profesionales y hacerles llegar nuestras canciones a muchas personas, pero los empresarios de Riot solo nos van a ver como sus medios para generarles más dinero.

«Es por esta razón que no solo podemos depender de las poderosas y singulares canciones de Shira, debemos ser capaces de adaptarnos a lo que los consumidores desean y a lo que la disquera demande, debemos adaptarnos a tocar también una música más suave y comercial.

— Prefiero estar muerto a hacer eso. —Susurró Shiranui con una voz envenenada.

— Entonces quédate sin el contrato de Riot. —Contestó Saburota con fastidio a lo cual Shiranui gruñó a lo bajo tensando su boca. El baterista soltó un bajo suspiro para proseguir con decepción—: Lo siento Shira, pero sabes que estoy en lo cierto.

— Si, si, tienes razón. —Shiranui se rascó la nuca con actitud derrotada—. Con una mierda, odio que tengas tan buen olfato para estas cosas. Entonces… ¿Qué sugieres?

— La segunda canción debe ser una más suave que se adapte a un estilo más comercial. De esa manera, le demostraremos a la disquera que no nos limitamos a un solo estilo. Sugiero una canción acústica con letra muy romántica.

Taho mostró una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, yo alcé mis cejas con interés mientras que Shiranui abrió sus ojos tan grandes como platos para después gritarle a Saburota mientras le mostraba el dedo de en medio:

— ¡Eso nunca! ¡No cuentes conmigo para eso! ¡Qué asco! ¡Nunca voy a componer una canción romántica!

— No es como que te esté pidiendo que lo hagas tú. —Se quejó Saburota entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia—. Sé muy bien que puedes cantarla, pero no se te da escribirla, eres un caso perdido. Para eso tenemos a nuestro prodigioso guitarrista. —Saburota se volteó hacia mí y apoyó su mano en mi hombro con cariño—: ¿Qué me dices, Kagemitsu? ¿Crees poder componer una balada romántica para el concurso? Toma en cuenta que ahora debes hacerlo adaptándola a la voz de Shiranui. Aunque tampoco te presiones tanto, Shira tiene una voz tan moldeable que, aunque sea difícil de creer, también logra cantar muy bien las baladas.

— Aunque es algo que prefiero evitar a toda costa. —Confesó Shiranui sacando la lengua. Por un fugaz momento, me pareció percibir que observó a Saburota con una mirada llena de dolor—. El amor es basura, solo te lastima.

Esto me dejó tan intrigado que me fue imposible responder de inmediato, aun así, me concentré en el tema y le respondí con seguridad a mi líder:

— Claro, cuenta conmigo, Líder-san. Puedo hacerlo sin duda.

— ¡Excelente! Contamos contigo, compón la canción más romántica y melosa que hayas compuesto nunca.

— ¡Mucha suerte, hermano! —Taho me mostró una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con emoción—. Estoy seguro que podrás componer una canción muy hermosa.

— Por supuesto, será muy sencillo.

Pero no lo fue, no fue nada sencillo. Los días seguían pasando y la partitura estaba en blanco. Por más que me esforzaba, nada salía de mi mente, ninguna nota ni tampoco ninguna palabra. Anteriormente todo era tan sencillo, me bastaba pensar las cosas por varios minutos, incluso tal vez horas cuando mis manos de un momento a otro comenzaban a escribir y tocar como locas, pero en esa ocasión no fue así.

Para cuando pasaron tres días y las cosas seguían iguales comencé a sentir un enorme temor pues nunca había tenido un lapso tan largo de tiempo sin tener ideas para componer. Por primera vez me enfrenté a un mal que aquejaba a todos los artistas al cual muchos le temen: tenía un bloqueo creativo.

* * *

Era sábado temprano en la mañana, antes del mediodía. Después de desayunar algo tomé mi cuaderno de dibujo y decidí salir un rato para dedicarme a mi actividad favorita. Me despedí con cariño de Mio, la cual estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación absorta en sus estudios.

En realidad, también decidí salir de casa para darle su espacio y de esa manera no interrumpirla, estaba segura que un momento de soledad le haría bien. Afortunadamente después de lo de Hyakkimaru se mostraba mucho más animada de lo que pensé estaría en un principio. Ahora tenía tantas cosas de las cuales ocuparse que estaba segura ni siquiera tenía tiempo para entristecerse.

Mientras me dirigía al río que estaba cerca del complejo de departamentos, mi amado guitarrista llegó a mi mente irremediablemente. No lo había visto desde aquel domingo en que lo acompañé a la sala de estudios para ayudarlo a decidir sobre Shiranui. Solo nos habíamos mandado algunos mensajes por LINE de vez en cuando, incluso me hizo saltar de alegría cuando me dio la excelente noticia de que habían pasado a la ronda semifinal. Aun así, cuando me contó que estaba ocupado componiendo una canción para la guerra de bandas no quise interrumpirlo, por lo que me limité a esperar a que él me enviara mensajes.

Fue por esta razón que cuando llegué al río y lo vi sentado apaciblemente a la orilla de este con su cuaderno de canciones en las piernas y su guitarra acústica en sus brazos no lo dudé dos veces y me dirigí corriendo llena de alegría hacia él, sintiendo como mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho.

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Lo llamé con una fuerte voz, al escucharme volteó con interés y mostró una dulce sonrisa.

— Hola pequeña Dororo, que gusto verte.

A pesar de que hizo un esfuerzo por saludarme con alegría, pude darme cuenta de inmediato por su mirada que en realidad estaba triste. A pesar de esto, decidí tantear el terreno antes de mencionarlo. Le volví a hablar ya con más calma mientras me sentaba a su lado:

— ¿Viniste a buscar algo de inspiración?

— Si, así es…

Tras decir esto con pesadez, su mirada reflejó una enorme inquietud y miedo. Dirigí mi vista con disimulo a su cuaderno y me sorprendió ver que la partitura estaba en blanco. La preocupación comenzó a pasearse por mi pecho, aun así, decidí hacerme la desentendida y esperar a que él me contara algo al respecto. Abrí mi cuaderno de dibujo, y comencé a conversar con una actitud despreocupada:

— ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Ya tienen listas las tres canciones para el concurso?

— Por desgracia las cosas no van tan bien como quisiera. —Confesó con decepción, dirigió una mirada vacía hacia el rio y permaneció observándolo fijamente—. Ninguna idea sale de mi cabeza, aun no puedo componer la canción que Saburota me pidió.

— Ya veo…

Supuse eso cuando vi la partitura en blanco. Hyakkimaru continuó con su semblante vacío, se esforzaba por ocultarlo, aun así, me pareció percibir que en verdad se sentía frustrado por que habían pasado ya varios días desde entonces y la inspiración simplemente no le llegaba. A pesar de sentirme preocupada y nerviosa por él, me di cuenta que ahora que más necesitaba apoyo de alguien iba a dárselo. Por esta razón, y por el enorme amor que le tenía me esforcé por mostrarme tranquila ante él, por lo cual continué con seguridad:

— No te preocupes por eso, el tener bloqueos creativos es más común de lo que crees. Todos hemos pasado por eso al menos una vez, así que no debes angustiarte. Estoy segura que de un momento a otro serás capaz de dejarlo atrás y compondrás una hermosa canción.

— Muchas gracias.

Respondió no muy convencido forzando una sonrisa. Regresándole una radiante sonrisa me levanté al tiempo que sacudía el césped de mis jeans.

— Bueno, me voy para dejar que te concentres. Mucha suerte, Hyakkimaru.

— ¡No, espera!

Ni bien había dado dos pasos cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir que me tomaba de la muñeca para evitar que siguiera avanzando. Me volví con cierta inseguridad, percibiendo mis orejas calientes. Sin soltar su agarre, Hyakkimaru me suplicó con desesperación:

— No te vayas, por favor. De cierta manera… tu compañía me tranquiliza…

Sentí a las mariposas pasearse por mi estómago tras escuchar sus palabras, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano por no sonar nerviosa, le respondí bajando la vista:

— Pero, no quiero distraerte…

— No lo haces. —Insistió moviendo su cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado—¿puedes quedarte conmigo?

Abrí ligeramente mi boca a causa de la sorpresa. Por supuesto no tenía que pedírmelo dos veces, yo iría hasta el fin del mundo por él si fuera necesario. Observándolo con ternura me volví a sentar en el suelo, aún me sujetaba de la muñeca.

— Muy bien, me sentaré aquí a tu lado y me quedaré dibujando en silencio para no desconcentrarte.

— Si, muchas gracias.

Mirándome conmovido y con una ligera sonrisa me soltó con delicadeza para después bajar su vista con determinación y concentrarse nuevamente en la partitura. Cerré los ojos soltando un silencioso suspiro en un intento por liberar la tensión en mi cuerpo y tratar de tranquilizar a mi corazón el cual latía a toda prisa.

Comencé a dibujar una ilustración de un castillo del cual había leído en una novela hace poco para matar el tiempo mientras le hacía compañía. La incertidumbre se hacía sentir sobre nosotros conforme los minutos pasaban y Hyakkimaru seguía sin escribir nada en la partitura.

Comenzó a morder la punta de su lápiz en un ademan nervioso. De cuando en cuando colocaba el lápiz sobre la hoja, pero solo se quedaba ahí. Después tomaba la guitarra entre sus brazos pareciendo por fin haber pensado en una nota, pero no tocaba ni una sola cuerda. Este patrón se repitió varias veces, por desgracia, ninguna idea parecía llegar a su cabeza.

— "¿Qué va a pasar si Hyakkimaru no logra escribir esa canción?"

Pensé sintiendo a la preocupación reflejarse como un nudo molesto en mi estómago. Mientras seguía ideando una manera de ayudarlo, Hyakkimaru llegó al límite de su estrés. Alzó su voz con desesperación al tiempo que se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza:

— ¡Nada! ¡No hay nada! ¡Ninguna idea sale de mi cabeza! —Tomó el lápiz con fuerza para comenzar a rayonear lleno de desesperación la hoja de su cuaderno—¡No puedo escribir esta canción! ¡Un músico que no es capaz de componer es inútil, no sirve!

— ¡Basta, ya basta, Hyakkimaru! —Rápidamente me acerqué a él, tomé sus manos con fuerza para detenerlo—¡No hagas esto! ¡No sigas maltratando así tu cuaderno! ¡Tu guitarra se pondrá triste!

Al escuchar esta última frase se detuvo, me volteó a ver lentamente dedicándome una mirada llena de confusión.

— ¿Triste?

— Si…—Continué con tristeza, apretando sus manos contra las mías suavemente—Tu guitarra se sentirá triste al ver la manera en la que estás maltratando el cuaderno en el cual has escrito tantas y tantas canciones que luego interpretas en ella.

Hyakkimaru no parecía entender el significado de mis palabras, aun así, su mirada se suavizó conforme observaba con atención el cuaderno en sus piernas. Tenía tachas y rayas por doquier, la hoja ahora estaba doblada y rota de una orilla. Dándome cuenta que estaba más tranquilo, comencé a explicarle con una voz suave y dulce:

— Mis padres me inculcaron el gusto por cualquier clase de arte desde que era muy pequeña, es por esta razón que desarrollé el gusto por el dibujo desde que tenía unos seis años. En cierta ocasión, recuerdo que me sentí sumamente frustrada pues un dibujo no me salía como yo quería. Fue tanto mi enojo que tomé con furia mis crayolas y comencé a rayar con fuerza todas las hojas de mi cuaderno, lo hice con tanta furia que incluso algunas comenzaron a romperse.

«Recuerdo muy bien las palabras que mamá me dijo cuándo me detuvo: "Dororo, no sigas maltratando tu cuaderno de esa forma ¿no crees que tus crayolas se sentirán tristes al ver como rompes sin piedad este preciado cuaderno en el cual plasmas todas tus ideas y creas estos hermosos dibujos?"

«¿Sabes? Sentí una enorme culpa al escuchar eso… Estaba destruyendo uno de los instrumentos por medio de los cuales me expresaba y hacía lo que más amaba, lo peor de todo, fue usar mis preciadas crayolas para hacerlo, por supuesto que ellas se iban a sentir tristes. Sé que suena algo tonto, pero si lo piensas detenidamente, las palabras de mamá tenían mucha lógica.

«En tu caso es igual, Hyakkimaru. Tú utilizas tu cuaderno de canciones y tu guitarra para expresarte, son tus instrumentos por medio de los cuales nos haces llegar esas canciones tan hermosas y asombrosas. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero por favor no lo hagas, no hagas que tu guitarra se sienta más triste.

Para mi sorpresa, se soltó de mi agarre para después tomar con cuidado su guitarra acústica la cual reposaba en el césped a su lado, y en un acto que me enterneció de sobre manera, se la llevó al pecho abrazándola con cariño.

— Lo siento mucho, discúlpame… No quise hacerte sentir triste... —Susurró con voz temblorosa—. Es solo que me siento tan desesperado ahora… Tú lo eres todo para mí ¿Qué voy a hacer si ya no soy capaz de volver a componer una canción de nuevo?

Mi corazón se estrujó de dolor al ver esa tan hermosa pero triste escena a la vez. Podía comprender su desesperación, si por alguna extraña razón ya no me llegara la inspiración para dibujar, también me sentiría como morir en vida. Además, sus compañeros de banda contaban con él, el ganar el concurso dependía en su totalidad de esa canción, eso solo aumentaba la presión.

— "Presión. —Me llegó una idea de pronto a la mente—¡Eso es!" Hyakkimaru… ¿has estado intentado componer esa canción sin descanso?

— Si…—Respondió en voz baja—. Desde que llego de la escuela me encierro en mi habitación, me siento junto con mi cuaderno y mi guitarra, pero simplemente nada pasa.

— ¡Es por eso que nada pasa! ¡Te estás presionando demasiado! —Dije con rudeza, cruzándome de brazos—. Que no tengas nada de inspiración es un grito de auxilio de tu cabeza para que la dejes descansar.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó enarcando sus cejas con confusión.

— Es lógico que por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, eso te haya estresado tanto al punto de que tu cerebro se niegue a cooperar contigo. Necesitas un descanso urgentemente y distraerte, sino simplemente todo seguirá igual.

— Pero… No puedo descansar ahora, necesito escribir esa canción. —Reprochó endureciendo su mirada.

— ¡Nada de peros! —Le di un coscorrón a su cabeza, a lo cual solo pudo cerrar los ojos ofendido—Vas a dejar todo eso ahora mismo, y tú y yo vamos a pasear un rato para que puedas distraerte y dejar descansar tu cerebro.

— Dororo, eso no…

— ¿Confías en mí, o no?

Nuestras miradas se enfrentaron en un duelo silencioso. Le mantuve un semblante duro y determinado, mientras que él se mostraba indeciso e incrédulo. Sabía lo testaruda que era, al darse cuenta que era imposible ganarme cerró los ojos a la par que soltaba un pesado suspiro.

— Está bien, vamos…

— ¡Bien! —Respondí satisfecha—¡Ya verás cómo esto te ayuda! ¡Estoy segura que así será!

* * *

Dororo, ese día que pasamos juntos es algo que jamás podré olvidar. Guardo esos dulces momentos en mi corazón como uno de mis recuerdos más preciados. Decidimos ir a un parque cercano para como sugeriste, pasear un rato y que de esa manera pudiera distraerme. Mientras caminábamos observando el hermoso paisaje a nuestro alrededor me contabas miles y miles de anécdotas de tu vida diaria ¿lo hacías acaso en un intento para mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas? Estoy seguro que así era.

Dororo ¿Cómo lo logras? Siempre me haces sentir tan fascinado y prendado de ti por cualquier cosa que digas o hagas. Desde que eras esa alegre y dulce jovencita de catorce años lo has hecho.

Así fueran cosas tan carentes de importancia como saludar alegremente a los perros que veías pasear en el parque junto a sus dueños. Tomar un diente de león en el suelo para soplarlo y perderte observando embelesada como esos suaves pétalos salían volando libremente por el cielo. Comer un enorme helado de chocolate y fruncir tu pequeña nariz debido a lo mucho que amabas los postres. Todas esas cosas cotidianas eran tan simples, aun así, tenían un gran impacto en mi corazón. Cada ligera acción tuya me dejaba maravillado y lograba colarse hasta lo más profundo en mi alma, haciéndome comprender lo valiosa e indispensable que ya eras en mi vida.

Tomabas mi mano con fuerza y me hacías correr de un lado a otro en el parque. Todo a tu alrededor llamaba tu atención, tus ojos chocolate brillaban llenos de alegría, ocasionando a mi corazón enternecer. Para ese entonces ambos nos tomábamos de la mano ya con tanta naturalidad que me parecía asombroso a la par que extraño, pues era un acto que a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarnos ni nos hacía sentir incomodos.

El tacto de tu pequeña y cálida mano aferrándose con fuerza a la mía me tranquilizaba y relajaba, de cierta manera se sentía como algo sumamente familiar, sentía que ese era justo el lugar y momento donde yo debía estar.

Después de un rato de correr y caminar sin parar, por fin pareciste cansarte. Al ver como en un estanque cercano hay diversos peces y patos, llena de entusiasmo decidiste ir a comprar algo de pan para darles de comer. Mientras partías el pan y me dabas algunos pedazos para que yo también pudiera participar en esta actividad, continuaste conversando alegremente conmigo.

— ¿Mio va a graduarse antes de tiempo?

— Así es. —Respondiste llena de orgullo mientras te agachabas para acariciar la cabeza de un pequeño pato que se acercó a la orilla del estanque—. Si Mio nee logra ganar la beca para estudiar en París, ella deberá comenzar con sus estudios en los primeros días de enero. Ya que el ciclo escolar termina hasta marzo, ella llegó a un acuerdo con el director de la preparatoria para presentar sus exámenes finales y lograr graduarse de preparatoria antes de irse a París para participar en la final por la beca. Va a presentarlos el viernes de la semana entrante ya que al día siguiente se irá a París junto a mi tío.

— Entiendo… Mio en verdad es admirable. —Opiné en voz baja observando como diversos peces se acercaban a los pedazos de pan que había arrojado al estanque.

— ¡L-lo siento mucho! —Exclamaste avergonzada cubriendo tu boca con tus manos—Debes sentirte triste al escuchar sobre Mio, y yo te estoy contando sobre esto ahora, soy una tonta…

— Está bien, no te preocupes. —Por raro que pareciera, fui capaz de mostrarte una pequeña sonrisa—. Me da gusto saber que está bien, así como saber cómo va todo respecto a la beca.

— Mio nee está muy concentrada en eso y se está esforzando mucho, ella se ve feliz.

— Me alegra saberlo.

Te respondí con sinceridad, a lo cual me observaste interesada suavizando tus facciones. A pesar de que una parte de mi corazón aún se sentía triste y herido, fue para mí una grata sorpresa enterarme de que Mio se encontraba bien. Mis reacciones ante tus palabras fueron genuinas y honestas, tal parecía que el dolor tras la traición de Mio no me lastimó tanto como yo pensé lo iba a hacer en un principio.

Permanecimos unos cuantos minutos en silencio continuando alimentando a los animales en el estanque. Sintiendo a mi corazón pesado y esforzándome por juntar la fuerza necesaria, me animé a hablar de un tema difícil contigo:

— Gracias por hacerme compañía el día de hoy.

— Ni lo menciones. —Respondiste tranquilamente sin siquiera voltear a verme.

— Sé que tienes muchas otras cosas que hacer como para estar perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo. Estoy seguro que incluso desearías estar con otra persona.

Tras escuchar esto frunciste tus delgadas cejas con confusión y posteriormente te volviste a verme. Con una voz realmente insegura me preguntaste:

— ¿Y ahora por qué hablas tan extraño? ¿Con otra persona? ¿A quién te refieres?

— Es obvio que estoy hablando de mi hermano.

Me esforcé por hacer el dolor a un lado y te respondí aparentando estar tranquilo. Esperé nerviosamente tu reacción, como resultado solo obtuve a tus ojos mostrándose mucho más grandes de lo que ya eran pues abriste tus parpados con sorpresa. Al percibir que cerraste tus manos en puño pude intuir que en verdad era un tema difícil a tratar para ti.

— ¿Por qué estaría ahora con Tahomaru? —Te animaste finalmente a responder con una voz apenas audible.

— Porque es tu novio.

Por más que lo intenté no pude evitar que mi voz se escuchara herida, a final de cuentas, al parecer era más débil de lo que pretendía aparentar. Tras segundos que más bien me parecieron una eternidad, tu voz por fin volvió a escucharse:

— Tahomaru y yo no somos novios…—Me aclaraste con timidez—. Solo somos buenos amigos, eso es todo…

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, conteniendo el aliento. Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte ser invadido por la alegría al conocer esa verdad que estaba seguro iba a hacer, o tal vez ya estaba haciendo a mi hermano menor tan infeliz, pero Dororo, no pude evitarlo. Sentí un enorme alivio y dicha en mi corazón al saber que entre ustedes dos no había nada, al saber que tu hermoso y valioso corazón seguía siendo libre.

Tal parece que desde entonces siempre fui más egoísta de lo que yo pensaba. Aunque probablemente, tarde que temprano, inevitablemente todos lo terminamos siendo cuando está involucrada de por medio la persona a quien más amamos.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Tu voz no concordaba con tu aspecto. Hiciste esa pregunta con una voz sumamente indiferente, a pesar de eso, tus ojos reflejaron un enorme dolor. Ignorando que la sola mención de mi hermano menor te ponía en ese estado tan perturbado, respondí mirando fijamente al estanque:

— Ustedes dos se veían tan cercanos últimamente, lucían muy felices juntos, por eso lo pensé…

— Solo somos buenos amigos.

Repetiste alzando tu vista al cielo, lo hiciste con tanta desesperación que era casi como si no pudieras creer lo que me decías, como si quisieras convencerte a ti misma de esa afirmación. Por mi parte, no fui capaz de decirte la verdad, no me atreví a confesarte que días atrás te vi tomada de su mano. No tenía caso hacerlo, decidí confiar ciegamente en ti, si lo hiciste en esa ocasión, tus razones tuviste para hacerlo, eso fue lo que me empeñé en creer.

— ¿Y qué tal? —Preguntaste mucho más tranquila mientras tirabas los últimos pedazos del pan al estanque—¿Te sientes más animado y relajado ahora?

— Si, mi mente está más despejada.

— ¡Qué bueno!

— Estar contigo siempre me tranquiliza… Me gusta estar a tu lado, pequeña Dororo.

Al escuchar mi confesión volviste tu rosto completamente asombrada. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me esforcé en mostrarte la sonrisa más sincera y dulce que pude hacer, esto solo aumentó el tierno rosado que ya adornaba tus redondas mejillas.

Nunca, desde que eras una adolescente, has sido capaz de aceptar un cumplido. Te ponen mortalmente nerviosa y simplemente no sabes cómo reaccionar, con los años eso no cambió en ti. Fue por eso que, aunque ya sabía lo que me esperaba no me importó, quería hacerte saber lo bien que me sentaba estar contigo.

— ¡Hyakkimaru tonto! ¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas!

Me soltaste un puñetazo en mi brazo lo que ocasionó que cerrara los ojos y riera en voz baja. Al escucharme inflaste tus mejillas entre avergonzada y molesta, ese tipo de reacciones solo te hacían ver más linda. Como para tratar de dejar ese vergonzoso momento atrás, me preguntaste tratando de aparentar calma:

— Ahora que estás más tranquilo… ¿hay alguna novedad? ¿Ya sientes la inspiración fluir?

La risa desapareció en cuanto escuché eso. La alegría quedó atrás para dar paso a una sensación de vacío pasearse por mi pecho al darme cuenta que todo seguía igual. Mi cerebro parecía empeñado en no querer cooperar conmigo y hacerme sufrir.

— No…—Respondí con tristeza—. No hay ninguna nota, ni tampoco ninguna palabra… Aun no hay nada.

Te mostraste cabizbaja por un momento, sin embargo, apenas pasan unos segundos tus ojos brillaron con determinación mientras tu vista volvía al frente. Sujetaste tu barbilla y susurraste en voz baja para ti misma, estabas perdida en tus reflexiones:

— Si esto no funcionó entonces… ¿qué más se puede hacer? ¿Tal vez…? ¿O quizás…? ¡Ya lo tengo, Hyakkimaru! —No te respondí, me limité a mirarte con interés— ¡Ya sé a dónde más podemos ir, estoy segura que esto te ayudará a inspirarte! ¡Vamos!

Dejé que tomaras mi mano y me guiaras sin oponer resistencia alguna. Para ese entonces ya confiaba ciegamente en ti, sabía que siempre buscarías mi bienestar. Por supuesto el problema de aun no tener ni una sola idea para la canción que debía componer me seguía preocupando de sobre manera, pero cuando menos me daba cuenta tu alegría me contagiaba y me tranquilizaba al instante.

Tú me dabas la fuerza para seguir adelante, sabía que si permanecía a tu lado todo saldría bien. Irónicamente, mi mayor fuente de inspiración estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo, aun así, era difícil poder darme cuenta de eso debido a todos los problemas y la presión que traía arrastrando conmigo. Dororo, tú eras mi mayor fuente de inspiración, ese día estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Continuará


	30. Notas y palabras

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Saludos a todas las lindas personas que leen esta historia. El día de hoy tenemos un capítulo muy pero muy especial, ya entenderán porqué cuando lo lean n.n Como es de imaginar, también nos toca una nueva canción el día de hoy. Sé que siempre les digo que escucharla es opcional, pero en este capítulo si les digo que es muy importante escucharla para que les lleguen más los sentimientos que yo traté de transmitir en este capítulo. De igual manera esta canción es muy hermosa, se darán cuenta si deciden escucharla.

[1] Buscar en YouTube: ONE OK ROCK - Notes ´n´Words - Español

Este capítulo va dedicado muy especialmente a trunksouji por todos los lindos comentarios que me ha dejado ya a lo largo de varios capítulos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n

* * *

Capítulo 30

Notas y palabras

"Centro terapéutico". Eso era lo que decía el discreto letrero en el pequeño edificio al cual me había conducido Dororo. Traté de imaginarme como llevarme ahí podría ayudarme a recuperar mi inspiración, pero ninguna idea llegaba a mi cabeza.

Aun sintiendo a la incertidumbre pasearse por mi pecho, Dororo me jaló suavemente tomando mi mano para hacerme entrar con ella. No me atreví a preguntarle por qué razón me había llevado ahí, me limité a esperar a que mencionara algo al respecto.

— ¡Hola, Dra. Minami!

Al entrar pude ver en el recibidor a una mujer de mediana edad con semblante amable y tranquilo. Cuando escuchó la alegre voz de Dororo, la doctora se volteó a verla y le mostró una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, Dororo-chan! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo has estado? —Al preguntar esto último la Dra. Minami mostró un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

— Estoy muy bien. —Se apresuró esta en responderle con alegría—. El día de hoy vine aquí con mi amigo Hyakkimaru Kagemitsu, necesita un poco de ayuda para liberar el estrés.

— Buenas tardes, mucho gusto.

La saludé educadamente. La mujer me regresó el saludo, cambió a una mirada de complicidad al bajar la vista y darse cuenta que Dororo seguía sujetando fuertemente mi mano contra la suya.

— Así que "amigo" de Dororo-chan.

Dijo la Doctora entre bajas risas. Al escuchar la manera incrédula en que pronunció la palabra "amigo" hizo a mis mejillas enrojecer. A pesar de que me sentía avergonzado por esto, no fui capaz de soltarme del agarre de Dororo, su pequeña mano se sentía demasiado bien como para soltarla.

— Dra. Minami ¿podemos utilizar el cuarto blanco, por favor? Espero no causarle molestias...

— Claro que no, sabes que nunca podría negarle un favor a un familiar de Fusuyume-kun.

¿Fusuyume? Ese nombre me sonaba familiar, tras unos segundos de hacer memoria pude recordar que ese era el nombre del padre de Mio, es decir, del tío de Dororo. Dándome cuenta de esto, pude comprender porque Dororo y esa doctora se hablaban con tanta familiaridad, tal parecía que era una vieja amiga de su tío.

— Uno de mis pacientes usará este cuarto en media hora más. —Explicó la doctora—¿Crees que ese tiempo será suficiente?

— ¡Por supuesto! No quiero abusar de su amabilidad. —Respondió Dororo rascando su cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza—. Por favor, ponga la alarma del cuarto para saber cuándo pase la media hora y no interrumpir la sesión con su paciente.

— De acuerdo. —La doctora hizo unas anotaciones rápidas en el cuaderno en su escritorio—. Espero que la terapia de pintura ayude a tu amigo.

¿Terapia de pintura? En verdad no podía comprender nada de lo que pasaba. Dororo me condujo a una de las habitaciones del fondo sin dejar de sonreírme. Al apreciar esto mis dudas se disiparon al instante, por raro que pareciera todo confiaba en ella, estaba seguro que lo que fuéramos a hacer en ese tal cuarto blanco era por mi propio bien.

* * *

— Ponte esto, Hyakkimaru.

Me dijiste con tono divertido mientras tomabas algo que estaba colgado en la pared del cuarto al que acabábamos de entrar. Lo observé detalladamente, era un traje blanco impermeable que cubría todo el cuerpo, incluso la cabeza.

— ¿Para qué es esto? —Pregunté intrigado, parpadeando con confusión.

— Es para que no te ensucies de pintura, asegúrate muy bien de cubrir tu cara. —Me explicaste tranquilamente mientras te ponías otro traje idéntico al que tenía en mis manos por encima de tu ropa—. También puedes ponerte esos lentes de seguridad que están en la mesa.

Comencé a ponerme el traje en silencio y coloqué con cuidado los lentes sobre mis ojos. Una vez ambos terminamos de prepararnos me indicaste con un movimiento de cabeza que te siguiera. Al fondo de la pequeña habitación donde estábamos había otra puerta, una vez la abriste y pasé por ella me sorprendió encontrarme con otro cuarto más grande cubierto en su totalidad por telas blancas y pulcras. No importaba a donde volteara, todo era completamente blanco. Entendiendo mucho menos que antes, me volví a verte lleno de confusión.

— Estos cuartos son utilizados para la terapia de pintura. —Explicaste con una pequeña sonrisa, apreciando de manera nostálgica las paredes blancas que nos rodeaban—. Cuando recién me mudé a Tokio, venía aquí a menudo con Mio nee para hacer terapias de pintura.

«La Dra. Minami es psicóloga, ella es una buena amiga de mi tío desde hace años. Al tomar la decisión de mudarme a Tokio junto con Mio, mis tíos pensaron que sería una buena idea que viniera a ver a la Dra. Minami de vez en cuando para que me ayudara a sobrellevar mi duelo.

Mi corazón se estrujó de dolor al apreciar como inevitablemente tus ojos se mostraron tristes al recordar la muerte de tus padres. Una parte de mí no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de hacerte recordar momentos tristes, en verdad era un dolor que me hubiera gustado evitarte de haber sido posible. Al escucharte hacerme esa confesión, pude comprender por qué la doctora te había preguntado tan cuidadosamente como te sentías. Cuando continuaste tu relato, pude sentirme más tranquilo al ver tus ojos un poco más relajados:

— Como la doctora sabía que me gustaba dibujar, me propuso la terapia de pintura ¡Es en verdad muy divertida y estimulante! —Exclamaste moviendo vigorosamente tus brazos—Tomas esos globos rellenos de pintura que están por ahí y los lanzas por todo el cuarto. Puedes hacerlo como tú quieras, ya sea de una forma tranquila o furiosa. En mi caso siempre lo hacía con furia…—Confesaste con debilidad—Me sentía tan enojada por lo que había pasado que no pude evitarlo. —Guardaste silencio por varios segundos a la par que cerraste tus ojos, tal parecía que te esforzabas por hacer los malos recuerdos a un lado—. A pesar de hacerlo con furia, las manchas de pintura que adornaban este cuarto cuando terminaba la terapia eran hermosos… Fue entonces cuando comprendí que incluso de los momentos tristes o furiosos pueden salir cosas hermosas, tales como esas pinturas que hacía de manera inconsciente.

Al terminar tu relato solo pude mostrarte una mirada comprensiva y dulce, admirando lo fuerte que eras al haber sido capaz de sobrellevar tu profundo dolor con la frente en alto, incluso encontrándole el lado positivo a las cosas a pesar de la difícil situación que se cernió sobre ti.

— ¿Aun sigues haciendo estas terapias? —Te pregunté quedamente, mirando los globos de pintura en el suelo.

— Al mudarme a Tokio venía muy seguido, luego solo lo hice de vez en cuando. Dejé de sentirlo necesario cuando te conocí a ti…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar eso, rápidamente volví mi vista hacia ti para encontrarme con la tierna escena de que tenías tu cara completamente roja mientras tapabas tu boca con tus manos. De nueva cuenta habías hablado de más. Continuaste entre risas nerviosas en un intento por remediar tu error:

— Cuando te conocí a ti, a Tahomaru, a Saburota… En fin, lo de su banda me animó mucho y ya no sentí tan necesario venir a las terapias.

— Entiendo. Qué bueno que lo de la banda te haya ayudado.

Fue lo único que pude responderte, aunque la verdad era que deseaba preguntarte si el conocerme te había hecho sentir tan bien, al punto de que incluso te ayudé a sobrellevar el duelo por la muerte de tus padres. No pude preguntarlo pues no quería avergonzarte más ni hacerte sentir triste, decidí hacerme el desentendido, guardando para mí mismo la enorme alegría de saber que te había ayudado tanto en el pasado.

— Entonces… ¿solo debo arrojar estos globos por toda la habitación?

Observé con cierta desconfianza el globo de pintura azul en mi mano, este se agitó de lado a lado como si fuera un pedazo de gelatina. Reíste traviesamente y te encogiste de hombros antes de responderme despreocupadamente:

— Hyakkimaru, eso es justo lo que debemos evitar ahora, que pienses demasiado las cosas. —Alzaste tus manos y las cerraste en puños con emoción—¡En la terapia de pintura puedes hacer lo que quieras! Lanza los globos lentamente o rápido, hazlo con rabia, hazlo con furia, con tristeza… Pinta solo una esquina de un cuarto, escoge solo el color azul, escoge el rojo, el verde… ¡escoge todos si tú lo quieres! —Hiciste una breve pausa para acercarte a mí y darme unas palmaditas en el hombro—Desconecta tu cerebro del mundo por un momento y haz lo que tus impulsos te dicten, deja salir todo lo que aqueja tu corazón por medio de estos globos de pintura… ¿de acuerdo?

Torcí mi boca no muy convencido, no era bueno expresando mis emociones más que por medio de mis canciones, supuse que no podría hacerlo por medio de arrojar globos a un cuarto de paredes blancas. Finalmente, lograste que toda duda en mi interior se disipara cuando volviste a envolver tus manos dulcemente contra las mías, y me susurraste con cariño:

— Estoy segura que la pintura que harás de esta experiencia será hermosa, la más hermosa que haya visto nunca.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi corazón latió apresuradamente al escuchar tus ánimos. Dororo, tú me habías animado antes tantas veces para componer mis canciones, ahora me tocaba hacer lo mismo contigo. Amabas dibujar y la pintura, en ese momento, supe que era mi turno para amar tu arte, debía hacerlo, así como tú siempre habías amado al mío.

Afirmé lentamente con la cabeza por lo cual te alejaste lentamente de mí. Cerré los ojos, solté un profundo suspiro e hice tal como me pediste, desconecté mi cerebro de todas las preocupaciones que me aquejaban y comencé a tomar diversos globos en el suelo.

En un principio arrojé los globos de una forma tranquila delante de mí, eran globos de colores vivaces y alegres, verde, azul, rosa, naranja, etc. Sin embargo, conforme lo seguía haciendo un sentimiento de ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de mi pecho. De manera extraña, de un momento a otro aparecieron los malos recuerdos en mi cabeza.

El maltrato de mi padre, la tristeza de mamá, la traición de Mio, mis sueños frustrados, mis inseguridades, mis celos a la par que mi egoísmo hacia Taho, la impotencia de saber que seguía lastimando a todos a mi alrededor, la tristeza de no poder comprender mis propios sentimientos hacia ti.

De nueva cuenta me vi como un intruso dentro de mi propio cuerpo, apreciaba que tomaba un globo tras otro, y conforme los lanzaba por la habitación aumentaba la furia y fuerza con la que lo hacía. Los colores que escogía eran cada vez más fuertes y oscuros, negro, azul marino, rojo, más rojo, más azul, más negro, eran colores tristes y opacos.

Conforme las paredes blancas cerca de mí se pintaban más y más mi corazón latía con más prisa, acelerando a la par el ritmo de mi respiración. Llegó un punto en el que incluso sentía que ya no les lanzaba los globos a las paredes, sino a todos mis malos recuerdos, a mis inseguridades, a mis demonios internos, a las personas que me habían herido, a mí mismo por todos los errores que había cometido.

Al darme cuenta que todos los globos que estaban en la canasta a mi lado se habían terminado bajé mis brazos respirando con agitación. Miré las paredes delante de mí, había manchas de diversos colores por doquier, pero los que más predominaban eran el negro, el rojo y el azul. Mientras luchaba para controlar mi respiración, sentí un peso escapar de mi pecho, me sentí mucho más liviano, mucho más libre.

Observé detalladamente lo que había hecho liberando todos mis sentimientos por medio de esos globos de pintura. La pintura se había juntado en una enorme mancha justo en el centro para dispersarse en pequeñas manchas entre medianas y pequeñas por cada rincón.

Diste un silbido de asombro mientras veías las paredes a nuestro alrededor. Te acercaste a mí cargando otra canasta con globos.

— Nada mal. —Opinaste con orgullo—. Eres una persona apasionada con una llama interna impresionante, sabía qué harías una gran explosión como esta.

No supe que responder, escuchar tu halago me hizo sentir avergonzado, desvié la vista sintiendo mis orejas calientes. Esto solo empeoró cuando vi que le tomabas una fotografía con tu móvil a lo que había hecho.

— Por favor, no le tomes foto a mi "explosión" … Es algo íntimo…

Reclamé en voz baja tratando que mi voz sonara tranquila, cuando en realidad me sentía cohibido. Simplemente reíste pícaramente antes de contestar:

— Así como tú te obsesionas con las guitarras yo lo hago con las pinturas. —Seguiste tomando fotos desde varios ángulos—. Lo que acabas de crear aquí es maravilloso ya que expresa tus sentimientos más profundos, es por eso que me fascinó tanto al punto de que quiero recordarlo para siempre. Descuida Hyakkimaru, no le enseñaré a nadie tus sentimientos más profundos, estarán a salvo conmigo.

Solo pude abrir mi boca levemente tras escuchar tus asombrosas palabras, mi corazón latía ya tan rápido que incluso me dolía el pecho… ¿qué me hiciste? Me hiciste sentir tan extraño y fuera de mí en ese momento. Esas frases tan simples, saber qué opinabas eso de lo que acababa de hacer… ¿Cómo eras capaz de ver la belleza en algo que había hecho con tanta furia y dolor? ¿Cómo podías captar el mundo de esa manera tan singular? ¿Cómo podías ser tan maravillosa?

Como artistas éramos más sensibles y veíamos el mundo de diferente manera, por esa razón sentí que habías desnudado mi alma en ese momento. Fue un momento tan íntimo que hizo sonrojar todo mi rostro, nunca antes me había sentido tan expuesto antes, ni siquiera me sentí así en esa noche que estuve con Mio. Pero la verdad era, que no me molestaba para nada que fueras tú quien viera esta parte de mí, más bien, me halagaba y emocionaba de sobre manera.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —Preguntaste colocando la canasta con más globos a mi lado.

— No, creo que con esto fue suficiente. —Respondí sonriendo levemente, apoyando mi mano sobre mi pecho—. Siento que todo aquí está mucho más tranquilo.

— En verdad me alegra saberlo. —Susurraste con dulzura, haciendo que una sensación cálida y agradable se paseara por mi pecho. Permanecimos un breve segundo en calma cuando me sobresalté al escucharte gritar—: ¡Piensa rápido!

Apenas me estaba volteando a verte cuando sentí que algo había golpeado contra mi pecho. Al bajar la vista me sorprendí de ver una mancha color azul extenderse por el traje impermeable, me habías lanzado un globo de pintura.

— Creí que tus reflejos eran más rápidos.

Te burlaste entre risas, las cuales se vieron interrumpidas cuando te lancé un globo color morado en el brazo. Miraste la mancha por unos segundos para después dirigir una mirada incrédula hacia mí.

— Solo te estoy devolviendo el favor. —Te respondí divertido encogiéndome de hombros.

— Eso está por verse.

Añadiste con una pícara sonrisa y tomaste más globos, yo te imité preparándome para lo que se venía. Todo a tu lado era tan natural y divertido, en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos atrapados en una guerra de globos con pintura por toda la habitación. Corríamos de un lado tratando de esquivar los globos que nos lanzábamos el uno al otro, por supuesto no siempre teníamos suerte y los trajes impermeables que llevábamos puestos quedaron en cuestión de segundos cubiertos con diversas manchas de diferentes colores.

Reías con carcajadas fuertes y hermosas, yo por mi parte me escuchaba reír a mí mismo con mucha más seguridad y libertad que antes, me sentía cómodo demostrando mis emociones abiertamente contigo. No las forzaba, no las contenía, simplemente las dejaba salir, siempre era así, solo tú me dabas la suficiente confianza para esto, solo contigo me sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para hacerlo.

Ese momento, nuestra guerra de globos con pintura fue sumamente divertida, fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Un recuerdo que guardo cariñosamente en mi corazón, el día en que pude reír de una manera más genuina y sincera, y todo gracias a ti, Dororo.

— A pesar de que traía puesto el impermeable aun así me manché de pintura.

Dijiste divertida observando todo tu cuerpo una vez salimos del centro terapéutico.

— Tienes una enorme mancha rosa justo aquí.

Agregué acercándome a ti para después pellizcar suavemente una de tus redondas mejillas, me fue imposible no sonreír tiernamente mientras reías más ante el contacto.

— Y tú tienes una mancha roja enorme en la nariz.

Respondiste a modo de venganza tocando con tu dedo índice la punta mi nariz. Al sentir el tacto cerré los ojos disfrutando en silencio de percibirte tan cerca de mí.

— Será vergonzoso andar así por la calle.

Te quejaste avergonzada aun sin poder dejar de mirarte. Miré con atención a los alrededores, al reconocer que era una zona muy cerca a mi casa, una idea me vino a la cabeza.

— Mi casa se encuentra muy cerca de aquí, ¿qué te parece si vamos para darnos un baño? —Abrí mis ojos alarmado y mis mejillas enrojecieron al darme cuenta de lo inapropiado que había sonado eso. Agregué rápidamente para darme a entender mejor—: Tal como la vez pasada, puedes darte un baño en el cuarto de huéspedes para quitarte toda la pintura.

— Ah… pero… ¿no será mucha molestia si lo hago? ¿El ogro no se encuentra en el castillo?

— ¿El ogro? ¿Te refieres a mi padre? —Reí quedamente al ver como afirmabas lentamente con la cabeza con gesto preocupado—No, él acaba de salir de viaje el día de ayer, por lo cual el ogro no volverá dentro de unos cuantos días.

Finalicé sonriendo divertido. Tras escuchar esto cambiaste a una sonrisa alegre, aceptando gustosa mi oferta.

* * *

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que aceptar la propuesta de Hyakkimaru de ir a darme una ducha a su casa era obligar a Tahomaru a volver a verme junto con él. Tahomaru había dejado de acompañarme a casa durante toda la semana pues mientras su hermano mayor se enfocó en la composición de la canción, él decidió enfocarse en practicar arduamente con el bajo para preparase para la guerra de bandas.

Por esta razón no tuve oportunidad de hablar con él para aclarar las cosas antes, no pude más que suspirar desanimada al darme cuenta de lo egoísta que seguía siendo con él. Siempre terminaba centrando toda mi intención en Hyakkimaru olvidando los sentimientos de Tahomaru.

— "No entiendo cómo pudo fijarse en una mujer tan egoísta como yo". —Pensé sintiendo mi corazón encoger de dolor—"Debo aclarar las cosas con él cuanto antes".

A pesar de lo antes pensado, al entrar en casa de Hyakkimaru no fui recibido por su hermano menor, en su lugar me sorprendió encontrarme con su siempre amable y educada madre.

— Que bueno que ya regresaste, Hyakki… ¡Oh, Dororo-chan! —En cuanto me vio en la puerta la hermosa mujer se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia mí, atrapándome en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo—. Qué bueno verte, siempre es un gusto tenerte por aquí.

— M-muchas gracias, Sra. Nui. También me da gusto verla.

Respondí torpemente, sintiéndome entre emocionada y asfixiada por el fuerte abrazo que me daba. Mi vergüenza solo pudo aumentar cuando vi de reojo que Hyakkimaru apreciaba esta escena con ternura.

— Oh, miren esto, están llenos de pintura. —Exclamó Nui observándonos con atención, después agregó entre pequeñas risas—: ¿acaso hubo una lluvia de pintura afuera?

— Mamá, Dororo me llevó a una terapia de pintura.

— ¿Terapia de pintura?

Hyakkimaru comenzó a relatarle muy entusiasmado a su madre todo lo que había pasado en el cuarto blanco, desde el método de la terapia hasta nuestra divertida guerra con globos. Mi vergüenza poco a poco quedó atrás para ser sustituida por un agradable sentimiento de calidez en mi pecho mientras apreciaba ese encantador momento de madre e hijo. Hyakkimaru se mostraba alegre y sereno mientras continuaba con su relato, nunca antes lo había visto así. Su madre por otro lado lo miraba con una dicha infinita, como si agradeciera desde el fondo de su corazón que su hijo estuviera tan contento.

— Suena como una tarde muy divertida. —Opinó con una cálida sonrisa una vez su hijo terminó su relato.

— Sí que lo fue. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con serenidad, mirándome con un profundo cariño por unos segundos. Después pareció recordar de pronto el motivo por el que en realidad estábamos en su casa—: Es verdad… Le dije a Dororo que podía darse una ducha para quitarse la pintura ¿está bien si lo hace?

— Por supuesto. —Nui se dirigió a mí mientras tomaba mis manos con cariño—. Dororo-chan, sabes que eres más que bienvenida aquí ¿de acuerdo? Siempre que vengas, siéntete como en tu propia casa.

— Muchas gracias por su amabilidad. —Le respondí de la manera más sincera que pude. Percibir el enorme aprecio que esa mujer me tenía en verdad me hacía muy feliz—. Entonces, si no es mucha molestia tomaré su palabra y me daré una ducha.

— Claro que no, vamos, es por aquí. —Me jaló suavemente de mi muñeca, haciéndome caminar con ella—. Le diré a una de nuestras sirvientas que te consiga toallas limpias y te prepare un baño de tina.

— ¡N-no es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo sola! —Alcé mi voz sin darme cuenta a causa de la vergüenza. Dándome cuenta que Nui estaba empeñada en consentirme y no soltarme, rápidamente volví mi vista hacia Hyakkimaru y le dije nerviosamente—: Ah… Gracias, Hyakkimaru, te veo en un momento más.

— Por supuesto, tomate el tiempo que necesites. —Respondió amablemente—. Yo también me daré una ducha mientras.

Una vez me aseguré que todas las manchas de pintura se habían ido, salí del baño dirigiéndome tímidamente hacia la sala de estar. Ahí pude encontrarme nuevamente con Nui, la cual estaba concentrada en la lectura de un libro. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia centró toda su atención en mí:

— Bienvenida de vuelta, Dororo-chan ¿Qué tal tu baño?

— ¡Excelente! —Respondí con aire triunfal, apoyando mis manos en mi cintura—Ya no hay ni una sola mancha en mi cuerpo, estoy limpia ahora.

— Eso es muy bueno. —Añadió Nui con alegría, desviando su vista al fondo de un pasillo—. Al parecer Hyakki aún no termina de bañarse… ¡Oh, ya se! ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar con nosotros?

Aunque me moría de ganas por compartir más tiempo con ellos, tras pensarlo por unos segundos me di cuenta que lo mejor era volver lo más pronto posible a casa. Había estado fuera desde la mañana, además de que tenía tarea aún pendiente por terminar debía volver con Mio para hacerle compañía. Mi pobre prima estaba tan ajetreada con tantos pendientes que estaba segura que en algún momento podría necesitar de mi ayuda.

— En verdad me gustaría, pero debo volver lo antes posible a casa pues aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

— Sí, claro. —Nui se mostró triste por un momento, sin embargo, igual de rápido se animó mientras se ponía de pie—. Es cierto, el día de hoy nuestro cocinero preparó un delicioso pay de queso con zarzamora a la hora de la comida. Ya que quedó un poco me gustaría darte un pedazo para que lo lleves a casa. Taho me dijo que te gustaban mucho los postres, eso estaría bien ¿verdad? —Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responderle, se dirigió con paso apresurado a la cocina—. Vuelvo en un momento Dororo-chan, por favor espérame.

Vi a Nui salir de la sala mientras una agradable ola de calidez se paseaba por mi pecho. Esa bondadosa mujer en verdad me recordaba a mi madre. Una mujer siempre dulce y bondadosa, hermosa y educada. Se entregaba a sus hijos con esmero, a simple vista uno podía darse cuenta de lo valiosos que eran para ella, la felicidad de sus hijos era la propia, no había otra forma de describirlo.

No pude evitar tomarle un enorme aprecio no solo por ser la madre de Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru, sino también por el enorme cariño que me transmitía. Desee fervientemente en un futuro poder convertirte en una mujer tan asombrosa y admirable como ella. Mis reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando escuché un fuerte grito al fondo del pasillo.

— ¡Dororo!

Era Hyakkimaru. El joven guitarrista apareció de pronto en la sala de estar, me fue imposible no sonrojarme y apreciarlo boquiabierto al verlo. Era obvio que había salido del baño a toda prisa, su cabello aún estaba muy mojado, las gotas de este caían por su rostro perdiéndose en el piso, traía una toalla apoyada en sus hombros.

Su camisa estaba a medio poner, le había quedado alzada de un costado, dejando al descubierto parte de su firme abdomen y el inicio del hueso de su pelvis. Ya que se había puesto unos holgados pants estos estaban un poco bajos, dejando al descubierto el inicio de su bóxer color negro. Tragué saliva nerviosamente sin ser capaz de responder nada.

— ¡Estaba terminando de ducharme y finalmente pasó! —Exclamó eufórico con sus ojos caramelo bien abiertos—¡Las ideas están llegando! ¡La inspiración finalmente empieza a fluir de nuevo!

— ¿¡Lo dices en serio!? —Respondí igual de emocionada—¡Hyakkimaru, eso es maravilloso! ¡Me siento muy feliz por ti!

— Si, y todo fue gracias a tu ayuda. —Dijo con un semblante dulce y cálido. Me siguió hablando con entusiasmo sin poder dejar de mirarme mientras avanza lentamente hacia atrás—. Lo siento, pero no puedo ignorar esto… Debo ir a mi cuarto, tomar mi guitarra y…

— Claro, no te preocupes por mí ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, rápido!

Tras mostrar una última conmovida sonrisa se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación a toda velocidad. Cuando se perdió de mi vista solté un profundo suspiro de alivio, en verdad estaba más que feliz por él, de que su inspiración finalmente hubiera regresado.

— Mi Hyakki siempre pierde la noción de todo cuando la música está de por medio, por favor discúlpalo, Dororo-chan.

Escuché de pronto la voz de Nui, la mujer apareció de nuevo en la sala cargando un pequeño recipiente en sus manos.

— No se preocupe por eso. —Respondí suavemente—. Yo entiendo que es algo muy importante para él, no quiero interrumpirlo.

Tras escuchar eso Nui me examinó con una mirada intensa y atenta, una mirada que en verdad me fue muy difícil de descifrar. No pude más que mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa, esforzándome por no mostrarme nerviosa. Afortunadamente volvió a su actitud amable de siempre cuando me respondió:

— Es cierto, lo mejor será no interrumpirlo. Dororo-chan, no te entretengo más tiempo, aquí tienes. —Me tendió el recipiente con el postre, lo tomé rápidamente—. Por favor, vuelve a visitarnos pronto ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Claro! Ah, casi lo olvidaba… ¿Tahomaru no se encuentra en casa hoy?

— Mi hijo salió desde hace rato. —Explicó bajando la mirada un tanto apesumbrada—. Taho últimamente se muestra ansioso y preocupado, puedo imaginar que es a causa del concurso de bandas en el que va a participar junto con Hyakki. Afortunadamente, desde que eran niños mis hijos siempre han sido muy unidos, en verdad se quieren y aprecian mucho. Así que, de cierta manera, puedo entender que Taho se sienta tan presionado por hacer las cosas bien en ese concurso.

— Su hermano mayor es muy importante para él, así que no quiere decepcionarlo… ¿es eso lo que quiere decir?

— Así es. —Agregó con una triste sonrisa—. Ha estado practicando arduamente para hacerlo lo mejor posible en ese concurso, pero Taho siempre ha tenido la costumbre de salir a correr para despejar su mente un rato. Dice que respirar aire fresco le ayuda a abrir también su mente. —Hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual las dos reímos—. Si quieres verlo, lo más seguro es que esté en el parque cercano aquí.

— Muy bien, iré a buscarlo. Muchas gracias…

Ni bien pude despedirme de Nui cuando la puerta principal se escuchó abrirse y segundos después Tahomaru apareció en la sala.

— Madre, ya volví… ¿¡Dororo!?

Nui rio con disimulo a causa del grito sorprendido de su hijo menor, por mi parte le mostré una enorme sonrisa mientras lo saludaba.

— Ah… es bueno verte por aquí. —Dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —Respondí con tono juguetón mientras destapaba el recipiente en mis manos—Vine por un pedazo de pay de queso con zarzamora.

Tahomaru simplemente frunció sus cejas confundido no comprendiendo nada de lo que pasaba. Dándome cuenta que no podía seguir bromeando y seguir huyendo de la realidad, añadí con un poco más de seriedad:

— Acompañé a Hyakkimaru el día de hoy para intentar ayudarlo a superar su bloqueo creativo. Ahora mismo, tu hermano está encerrado en su cuarto componiendo una nueva canción.

— ¿¡Lo dices en serio!? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Tahomaru en un principio se mostró lleno de alegría, por desgracia, entre más parecía analizar toda la situación parecía que todo quedaba más claro para él. Esa alegría fue desapareciendo poco a poco para darle paso a un semblante triste y decepcionado.

Por mi parte no supe que más agregar, sabía que debía hablar urgentemente con él y aclarar las cosas, desafortunadamente, no sabía cómo podía hacerlo. La ayuda, sin embargo, vino de quien menos lo esperaba.

— Dororo-chan estaba a punto de irse a casa, Taho. —Dijo Nui con voz cuidadosa—. No está bien que una jovencita regrese sola a casa… ¿Por qué no la acompañas?

— Si, claro. —Respondió el mencionado mostrándome una leve sonrisa—. Vamos Dororo, te acompañaré.

— E-está bien, gracias.

Las madres tienen un extraño sexto sentido, eso me quedó más que claro ese día ¿Acaso Nui era consciente de ese complicado triángulo amoroso que existía entre nosotros? Por más difícil de creer que suene, yo estoy convencida de que así era.

De lo único que podía estar segura mientras Tahomaru y yo poníamos camino rumbo a mi casa es que agradecí infinitamente su ayuda en ese momento. Por supuesto no iba a ser nada sencillo la conversación que iba a tener con Tahomaru, sin embargo, el empujón que necesitaba en ese momento, me lo dio esa dulce y comprensiva mujer.

* * *

Estábamos tan solo a unas seis calles del complejo de departamentos. Dororo no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, y yo por mi parte me sentía incapaz de deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta que me torturaba pues era más que obvia la respuesta que iba a darme.

— Tahomaru…

Me llamó finalmente con voz baja y débil, parándose en seco. Detuve mis pasos al instante, permaneciendo detrás de ella. Se volteó lentamente, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Quedando frente a frente pude apreciar el enorme esfuerzo que hizo por mirarme a los ojos.

— Finalmente ya tomaste una decisión ¿verdad? —Me adelanté en un intento por facilitarle las cosas—Te decidiste por mi hermano…

Bajó sus hermosos ojos chocolate con dolor, a la par que se mordía el labio inferior en una clara muestra de frustración. Sintiendo el aire sumamente pesado a mi alrededor, esperé con aflicción su respuesta.

— Si.

Afirmó con voz débil y ojos húmedos. Una enorme rabia y tristeza comenzaron a apoderarse de mí, fue tanto así que incluso la interrumpí, no le di oportunidad de continuarse explicando.

— Mi hermano me contó que decidió tomarse un tiempo con Mio. —Repuse enojado, apretando mis manos en puños—. Por supuesto esto les deja el camino libre a ustedes, es obvio que yo aquí salgo sobrando.

Dororo no dejó la tristeza de lado, a pesar de esto, mis palabras hicieron que también comenzará a enfadarse. Respondió exaltada, endureciendo su mirada.

— No digas tonterías, Hyakkimaru nunca se fijaría en mí. Si el piensa en cortar con Mio es por el asunto de la beca, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

— ¿Por qué estás tan convencida de eso?

— Porque para él solo soy su amiga. —Continuó con voz temblorosa y frustrada—. Solo soy la pequeña Dororo, y eso es algo que nunca cambiará.

— Es porque _eres_ la pequeña Dororo que tú…—No fui capaz de terminar la frase al sentir el nudo formarse en mi garganta nuevamente, continuar hablando fue imposible. La hermosa jovencita frente a mí solo pudo mirarme sumamente confundida, sin comprender en absoluto mis palabras—. Olvídalo, eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo.

Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. Dororo estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que ese solo era un apodo que Hyakkimaru le había dado debido a que fuera menor a él y por su baja estatura. Nunca, en los diecisiete años que llevaba de vida había visto que le diera un apodo cariñoso a nadie, ni siquiera conmigo o mi madre lo había hecho, es más, a pesar de que Mio fuera su novia nunca le había dicho ni siquiera mi amor o cariño. Eso demostraba lo mucho que la apreciaba, lo mucho que significaba para él, porque era _su _pequeña Dororo.

Yo lo sabía, conocía tan bien a mi hermano como para suponer que la razón para tomarse un tiempo con Mio no era solamente por el asunto de tener sueños diferentes, Dororo también estaba muy involucrada en esa decisión. Que mi hermano fuera un idiota despistado que al parecer no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso era un asunto muy aparte, pero era más que obvio que esa guerra ya la tenía perdida.

— Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento, Tahomaru… Ya sé que soy una tonta, sé que soy un caso perdido. —Lo que menos quería que sucediera pasó, Dororo bajó el rostro y unas tímidas lágrimas resbalaron por sus grandes mejillas—. Te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mí, pero es por eso mismo que no puedo aprovecharte de esa manera tan horrible de ti.

«¿Qué va a pasar si acepto estar contigo y nunca puedo amarte como amo a tu hermano? No puedo lastimarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho, si las cosas no salen como esperamos entonces tal vez incluso terminaríamos odiándonos… ¡no quiero que eso pase! ¡no quiero que nos odiemos! Es por eso que prefiero seguir sufriendo en silencio a arrastraste en este dolor conmigo.

«Tahomaru, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien que te ame tanto o incluso más de lo que eres capaz de amar a alguien. Así que por favor… Olvídate de mí, no pienses más en mí… Quiero que encuentres algún día a la persona apropiada para ti, no quiero seguir entrometiéndome en tu camino, y retrasarte más en que la encuentres.

«Si te alejas de mí está bien, si ya no quieres hablar conmigo está bien, solo por favor… Prométeme que ya no seguirás sufriendo más por mí…

— Tranquila, ya no llores más por favor. —Respondí rápidamente, acariciando suavemente su cabeza—. Sabes que no soporto verte llorar y menos si es por mi culpa. Te lo prometo ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que intentaré olvidarte, solo no me rechaces de esta forma, no lo hagas llorando por mí.

— ¡Tonto! —Chilló secando sus lágrimas en vano con frustración—¡Esto solo me hace llorar más!

— Pero si soy yo quien debería llorar. —Dije soltando un bajo suspiro mientras la atraía hacia mí para abrazarla—. No tienes remedio, eres una testaruda.

— ¡Pues es tu culpa por enamorarte de una testaruda como yo!

Se aferró con fuerza a mi abrazo mientras sentía a mi hombro empaparse. Increíble, pero a la par que Dororo había destrozado mi corazón, de alguna manera también lo curaba al hacerme reír por sus rabietas y no sentir un dolor tan inmenso como lo creía sería en un inicio. Tras unos minutos en los que por fin pudo calmarse, se atrevió a susurrarme con voz insegura:

— ¿Crees que estaremos bien?

— No lo sé. —Respondí secamente, mirando al cielo—. De amor nadie se ha muerto, espero no ser el primero.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Solo bromeo!

— ¡Este no es el momento para bromear!

— ¡Es mi mecanismo de defensa!

Separó su rostro de mi hombro para observarme con desaprobación, le regresé una apagada sonrisa. Suavizando sus facciones, habló eligiendo sus palabras con sumo cuidado:

— Si crees necesario dejarme de hablar o alejarte de mi lado yo te entenderé, incluso si decides retirarme tu amistad no me sentiré mal ni me enojaré contigo, solo por favor… No discutas ni te molestes con Hyakkimaru… Si ustedes dos pelean por mi culpa sería horrible, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Eso solo hacía más difíciles las cosas. Saber que nos apreciaba tanto, al punto de que para ella era incluso más importante nuestra relación de hermanos que sus propios sentimientos me conmovió enormemente, caló hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

— Si, está bien, te lo prometo…

Le hice esa falsa promesa para volver a abrazarla. Sabía que no podría cumplirla. Si me llegaba a enterar que Hyakkimaru la lastimaba de alguna manera, estaba seguro que terminaría odiándolo, al punto de que incluso tal vez hasta querría soltarle algunos golpes. Me vi obligado a mentirle a Dororo pues no quería que siguiera sintiéndose mal. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que hubiera destrozado mi corazón, me empeñaba en no hacerla infeliz.

En un acto que me tomó en completo por sorpresa, Dororo se separó lentamente de mí y acercó su rostro para atrapar lentamente sus labios con los míos. Me dio un dulce e inocente beso que me robó el aliento y movió todo mi mundo.

— Adiós Tahomaru, lo siento… Discúlpame por no poder amarte como tú te mereces.

Y tras decir esto después de besarme se dio la media vuelta y se alejó corriendo rumbo al departamento. Me llevé una mano a mi boca y toqué mis labios, como queriendo que la sensación de sus dulces labios contra los míos permaneciese en mis recuerdos la mayor cantidad de tiempo que se pudiera.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras veía su figura desaparecer a lo lejos, una inocente lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Sabía muy bien que ese beso había sido una especie de premio de consolación por no poder corresponderme, sabía que eso había marcado definitivamente mi derrota.

Me empeñaría arduamente en ser fuerte y olvidarme de ella, pero la pregunta más bien era… ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? El ferviente amor que tenía por esa bondadosa, hermosa y testaruda jovencita estaba enterrado profundamente en mi corazón. Debía dejarla ir, pero no sabía si algún día sería capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

Aun con la sensación cálida de los suaves labios de Tahomaru contra los míos continúe corriendo sin detenerme para llegar al departamento, mientras tanto, las lágrimas de tristeza y frustración continuaban surcando mi rostro.

Era lo mejor, no tenía ninguna duda de eso. A pesar de esto, un pensamiento maldito no dejaba de atormentarme, un pensamiento que se coló muy al fondo de mi corazón el cual se negaría a irse durante años. El pensamiento de que si yo hubiera amado a Tahomaru desde un principio las cosas no serían tan difíciles y me hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento. Amar a Tahomaru parecía mucho más sencillo y correcto que amar a Hyakkimaru.

* * *

Ver como los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de mi habitación me hizo preguntarme qué hora era. Tomé mi móvil y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al observar en el reloj que ya eran las seis de la mañana.

— "Permanecí despierto toda la noche componiendo la canción".

Pensé dando un bostezo apenas siendo consciente de lo cansado que me sentía. Hice la pereza a un lado y tomé con cariño la partitura. La canción finalmente estaba terminada, después de algunas correcciones por fin había logrado obtener el resultado deseado. La observé con orgullo, supuse que el sentimiento era igual a lo que sentían los padres cuando veían a su hijo ir a la escuela por primera vez.

[1] Me senté de nuevo en la cama, tomé mi guitarra con fuerza entre mis brazos y comencé a tocarla para escuchar el resultado final, la voz comenzó a sonar imaginariamente en mi cabeza. "Notas y palabras", ese era el nombre que había decidido darle a la canción.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza y anhelo cuando el motivo de mi inspiración apareció de nuevo en mi cabeza: Dororo. Durante toda la noche, mientras componía esa canción me vi invadido por todos los recuerdos que tenía a su lado desde que la había conocido. Pensando en ella, recordando todas mis vivencias a su lado, las notas y palabras comenzaron a fluir una tras otra tal cual con la misma facilidad que el agua escapando entre los dedos.

_**Quiero sonreír desde el fondo de mi corazón**_

_**Quiero cantar como si cada nota y palabra fueran todo para ti**_

Conforme los días a su lado avanzaban, resultó mucho más sencillo para mí sonreír, sin darme cuenta, cada día junto a ella me hicieron poder sonreír sin poder contenerme. Ser feliz, dichoso y alegre era ya tan común para mí como el desear estar a su lado. Ser capaz de componer canciones mucho más hermosas y alegres era mucho más sencillo desde su aparición. Como si fuera posible, el conocer a Dororo me hizo amar mucho más la música que antes, ella me dio la fuerza para atreverme a seguir mi sueño.

_**Quiero bailar toda la noche contigo**_

_**Quiero amar porque es lo que me enseñaste**_

_**Quiero reír y que todas las lágrimas se vayan**_

A su lado quería hacer cualquier cosa. Todo era tan natural y divertido, nada me avergonzaba a su lado. Con ella hacía cosas que nunca me hubiera atrevido hacer solo en un principio. Formar mi banda, rentar el cuarto de ensayo, el primer concierto, el trato con la disquera, todo lo había logrado con su apoyo, todo gracias a ella. Haber llegado tan lejos, estar justo en el punto que me encontraba en ese momento no hubiera sido posible si no hubiera aparecido en mi vida.

Junto a ella sentía que era la mejor versión de mí mismo, podía reír, soñar, expresarme sin inhibiciones y sin miedo. Con su hermoso corazón tan puro y bondadoso podía seguir, luchar hasta el cansancio. Nada podía salir mal, mientras me siguiera apoyando podía vencer cualquier obstáculo.

_**Otra canción para ti sobre tu amor**_

_**Porque tú me amas aunque esté lleno de fallas**_

_**Desearía que pudieras verlo desde mi punto de vista**_

_**Porque todo lo que te rodea brilla más desde que encontré tu amor**_

Ella me brindó la inspiración necesaria para escribir esa hermosa canción, una de las que más orgulloso me siento. Cada palabra, cada estrofa, cada nota salió desde el fondo de mi corazón y fue plasmada en esa partitura con ella presente en mi mente en cada segundo.

Mientras la canción continuaba todo me quedaba claro por fin. Ese desagradable nudo en mi mente por fin se desataba, finalmente desaparecía. Por medio de la composición de esa hermosa canción fui capaz de comprender que mis sentimientos por ella nunca los había experimentado antes por nadie. Si, era muy diferente a lo que sentía por Mio, porque lo que sentía por ella era amor de verdad, un amor profundo, dulce y hermoso que sacaba lo mejor de mí.

Ese intenso amor quemaba mi corazón y alma, alteraba mis sentidos a la par que tranquilizaba todo mi ser. Era perdición, pero a la vez estabilidad, era anhelo a la vez que apego. Era todo lo que siempre quise y lo que siempre necesité, fue con lo que siempre soñé.

Ya no quería seguir huyendo de esos hermosos sentimientos explotando en mi interior. Sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar que fuera a lastimar a todos a mi alrededor, sin importar las diferencias entre nosotros, sin importar que no fuera lo correcto ya no podía ni quería seguir ignorándolos. Sin importar si tenía a todo el mundo en mi contra, yo sabía que luchar por ese hermoso amor valía la pena, siempre valdría la pena luchar por ella.

_**La vida es mucho mejor desde que llegó tu amor**_

Ese día, con esa hermosa canción resonando en mi mente pude comprenderlo. Finalmente pude comprender lo que sentía por la pequeña Dororo. Fui capaz de entender que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, era el amor de mi vida.

* * *

_Dororo, eres tan compleja. Eres como un montón de arpegios difíciles de tocar._

_Eres un pequeño y travieso imán, el cual siempre me atrae irremediablemente hacia ti._

_Tú eres viento y yo marea, siempre me mueves a tu voluntad. _

_Mientras escribo esta nueva carta para ti, se cuelan a mi cabeza estos tan preciados recuerdos de nuestros días como estudiantes._

_Dororo ¿puedo confesarte algo? No sé si sea buena idea hacerlo…_

_Como muchas otras cartas antes, estoy seguro que esta terminará por tener el mismo destino que las demás. Irremediablemente la doblaré y la arrojaré lleno de frustración a la basura._

_Lo sé, estas cartas nunca deben llegar a ti. Dado la distancia que nos separa ahora, y en las circunstancias que nos encontramos sé que es lo mejor, comprendo que es mejor que no sepas de nuevo de mí._

_Tomando en cuenta esto, ya que soy un cobarde que nunca se atreverá a enviarte estas cartas, creo que entonces está bien hacerte esta inocente confesión._

_Dororo, te amo. Así era en ese entonces y lo será por siempre. Ayer, hoy y mañana también, siempre te amaré. Nunca podré olvidarte, mi pequeña Dororo._

Continuará


	31. Enamoramiento

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 31

Enamoramiento

Tras regresar a casa de la sala de ensayo me sentía más que muerto, el cansancio por la falta de sueño comenzó a hacerse notar al hacerme bostezar cada cinco minutos y que mis parpados se me cerraran por si solos. Por esta razón, pensé que lo mejor iba a ser aprovechar lo que restaba del domingo para dormir, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo decidí enviar un mensaje muy especial por LINE:

"La nueva canción está más que lista, se llama ´Notas y palabras´. Ya fue aprobada por todos, la usaremos en el concurso de Riot. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda (๑ ᴗ ๑)"

Al terminar de escribir el mensaje me tiré en la cama, deleitándome por lo cómoda que era. Apoyé mi cabeza en mi almohada, mientras mis ojos se iban cerrando más con cada segundo que pasaba y sujetaba con fuerza mi móvil en mi mano, me fui quedando dormido con un pensamiento predominando en mi mente:

— "Por favor, pequeña Dororo… responde mi mensaje".

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me quedé dormido pero el zumbido del móvil en mi mano me despertó. Abrí mis ojos lentamente aún muy cansado, el reloj de la pantalla indicaba que habían pasado apenas media hora, sin embargo, ver la notificación en mi móvil me hizo despertar al instante: Dororo me había respondido. Sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba con su loco palpitar no perdí tiempo y desbloqué la pantalla para mensajearme con ella.

* * *

Dororo: Notas y palabras ¿eh? Es un nombre algo común, pero muchas veces en las cosas más sencillas también se esconde la grandeza. Me gusta cómo suena… ¡Estoy segura que es una hermosa canción! ¡ya quiero oírla! (＾▽＾)

Hyakkimaru: ¿En serio? Si quieres puedo tocarla y grabarla para ti. Te la mandaré como un audio, así también como una foto de la partitura

Dororo: No, así está bien

Hyakkimaru: ¿No? ¿Estás segura?

Dororo: Si ¡quiero que sea una sorpresa! Prefiero esperarme a escucharla en el concurso de Riot, así cuando la escuche por primera vez en vivo me sorprenderé mucho, y estoy segura que la amaré más de lo que lo haría si la escuchara grabada (￣ε￣〃)ｂ

Hyakkimaru: ¿Entonces irás a vernos tocar en el concurso?

Dororo: ¡Por supuesto! ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! Soy su fan número uno por lo cual, debo estar ahí cuando se conviertan en finalistas (^_^)v

Hyakkimaru: Muchas gracias, pequeña Dororo (〃￣ω￣〃)

Dororo: Je je je je (≧▽≦) Debo irme, preparé algo de comer para Mio nee y para mí, hablamos luego, Hyakkimaru

Hyakkimaru: Claro, nos vemos (￣ー￣)ゞ

Dororo: (-ω-ゞ

* * *

Tras recibir ese dulce mensaje una paz inmensa se apoderó al instante de mi corazón. En cuestión de segundos me quedé profundamente dormido con una tierna sonrisa pintada en mis labios.

Con esos nuevos sentimientos recién descubiertos comencé a sentirme fuera de mí, estaba distraído, mucho más de lo normal. Pude darme cuenta de eso el lunes en la escuela, concentrarme en las clases o en lo que me decían mis compañeros resultaba complicado al solo tener a Dororo rondándome en los pensamientos.

De cierta manera, me daba algo de temor sentirme de esa forma, ya que a pesar de que la primera persona de la que me enamoré había sido Mio, nunca me había sentido de esa manera con ella. Mio no había calado tan intenso en mi alma como para incluso hacerme soñar despierto todo el día con ella como en esos momentos me estaba pasando con su alegre prima.

El asunto de Mio era otra cosa aparte. Debido a que contaba con ese permiso para poder graduarse antes de que terminara el ciclo escolar había dejado de ir a clases para poder estudiar. Agradecí infinitamente eso pues seguirme encontrando con ella en los pasillos hubiera resultado algo muy incómodo y doloroso para ambos.

Sabía que debía hablar con ella acerca de lo nuestro, pero tomé la firme convicción de hacerlo hasta que regresara de París para no distraerla en ese momento tan importante para su futuro. Iba a ser una conversación difícil pues quería ser lo más sincero con ella, tendría que decirle que en ese inter había entendido mis verdaderos sentimientos. Siendo honesto, no me sentía nada preparado para hacerlo, pero tenía que, por todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos Mio merecía que fuera completamente honesto.

Evadiendo la realidad los días continuaron pasando mientras yo seguía perdido en mi profundo enamoramiento. El jueves de esa misma semana, la realidad me golpearía en forma de mensaje de texto para recordarme que tenía muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparme, que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo así y debía controlarme.

Llevaba ya casi una hora acostado en mi cama observando embelesado en mi móvil cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Dororo. Desde nuestras conversaciones en LINE, hasta las fotos que me había tomado con ella durante las veces en que salimos todos juntos, así como fotos suyas en sus redes sociales. Simplemente no podía parar, cada nueva foto era un nuevo suspiro y un agradable cosquilleo en mi estómago.

Una notificación que llegó de pronto a mi móvil me hizo gruñir en voz baja con molestia pues me había interrumpido. Lo miré con desgano, era un mensaje de Shiranui.

* * *

Shiranui: ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Kagemitsu bastardo?

Hyakkimaru: ¿De qué hablas?

Shiranui: ¡Llevo media hora esperándote en la sala de ensayo, y simplemente no apareces!

Hyakkimaru: ¿Qué? ¿No se supone que íbamos a vernos este sábado?

Shiranui: Con los demás para ensayar sí, pero quedé contigo de verte el día de hoy

Hyakkimaru: ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Shiranui: Carajo, aterriza en el planeta de una vez ¿¡quieres!? 눈_눈 ¿En serio olvidaste que debemos componer la tercera y última canción para el concurso?

Hyakkimaru: Es cierto… Hisashi nos pidió que la compusiéramos entre los dos (￣ー￣；

Shiranui: Hasta que lo recuerdas, idiota （￣□￣；） ¿Vas a venir o mejor me largo a mi casa?

Hyakkimaru: Lo siento mucho -`д´- Dame media hora y estaré ahí ¿de acuerdo?

Shiranui: Más te vale, aquí te espero (￣ε(#￣)

* * *

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama al tiempo que me daba una palmada en la frente como para regañarme a mí mismo. No podía creer que en verdad estuviera tan distraído como para haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso.

Durante todo lo que restó de esa tarde seguí recibiendo más regaños y hasta varios golpes en mi cabeza con el micrófono de vez en cuando por parte de Shiranui. El chico de dientes afilados tenía en verdad muy poca paciencia, y yo la estaba llevando al límite al de cuando en cuando distraerme y comenzar a soñar despierto de nuevo.

A pesar de esto, milagrosamente logramos comenzar con la composición, pero como lo supuse desde que Saburota nos pidió que la compusiéramos juntos, no iba a resultar nada sencillo ponernos de acuerdo pues nuestros estilos eran muy diferentes.

Finalmente acordamos que para no terminar ahorcándonos el uno al otro yo me encargaría de componer la música y él la letra. Saburota nos pidió una canción tranquila al estilo del antiguo Rainbow Tears pero adaptándose a la voz de Shiranui, por lo cual iba a ser algo muy interesante de escuchar. Aun así, nos prohibió hacer una canción de amor, por lo cual supe de inmediato que la singular mente de Shiranui era la apropiada para la letra.

Regresé a casa completamente fastidiado y de mal humor, me sentía como un pequeño niño que hace un berrinche pues no le permiten jugar con su juguete nuevo. En mi caso, Dororo era mi juguete nuevo. Estaba irritado pues había estado tan ocupado durante toda la semana con el asunto de los ensayos y la composición de la tercera canción que no había tenido tiempo para verla. La última vez había sido el sábado que pasamos juntos en el cual me ayudó a recuperar mi inspiración, durante la semana que aún no acababa me tuve que conformar solo con mensajearme con ella.

— "Quiero verla, con los mensajes no me basta. —Pensé con cansancio, tomando mi móvil—¿Y si intento llamarla?"

Apenas esa idea cruzó por mi cabeza cuando justamente mi móvil comenzó a sonar ¿era ella? Esa hubiera sido una agradable coincidencia, pero por desgracia no fue así. Contuve la respiración al ver que era Mio, por un momento dudé en responder, pero tras reflexionarlo por unos segundos me di cuenta que no había motivo para ignorar su llamada.

— Hola, Mio…

La saludé juntando toda la entereza que me fuera posible para no sonar triste o confundido. Mio por su parte me respondió con una voz tímida e insegura:

— Ah, hola, Hyakkimaru… Gracias por responder… Disculpa por molestarte, sé que ahora mismo debes estar muy ocupado ¿no te quito tiempo?

— No, descuida ¿Qué ocurre?

No sabía cómo sentirme al hablar de nuevo con ella después de lo que había pasado. Miles de sensaciones cruzaban por mi corazón. Sentí al dolor, la tristeza, la confusión y la culpa pasearse como si fueran ácido por mi estómago.

— Verás, yo… Hablaba para pedirte un favor…

— ¿Un favor?

— Si… Ya sé lo que debes estar pensando… Después de lo que pasó ¿Cómo puedo ser tan desvergonzada para hacerlo? Pero, tú eres el único al que podría confiarle esto…

— Aun así, nosotros fuimos importantes el uno para el otro. —Contesté tranquilamente, haciendo énfasis en la palabra fuimos—. Por eso… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Haré lo que sea siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance.

— Gracias. —Continuó con voz apagada—. Supongo que Dororo-chan ya te habrá contado que este sábado me iré a París con mi padre.

— Si, ya lo hizo.

— Bueno, estaré varios días en París. Me iré este sábado y regresaré hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana.

— Esos son bastantes días…

— Así es. Las actividades del concurso de la beca duran tres días, además aprovecharé para pasear un poco con mi padre y conocer la ciudad. Dororo-chan se quedará sola todos esos días, es por eso que quería pedirte como un favor muy especial que cuidaras de ella mientras no estoy.

— ¿Cuidar de ella? —Pregunté interesado, sintiendo como mi corazón se agitaba de alegría ante la sola mención de su nombre.

— Si, ya sabes... Cuida que regrese bien a casa, que no salga sola por ahí, que no haga nada impulsivo. —Mio hizo una ligera pausa para después completar con pesadez—: Ella confía mucho en ti, es por eso que si sabe que la cuidas seguramente se andará con cuidado estos días.

— Claro, cuenta conmigo. —Respondí con una voz suave y dulce—. Por la pequeña Dororo haría cualquier cosa.

Cerré los ojos dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de la imprudencia de mis palabras, pero ya lo había dicho, ya no había marcha atrás. Apreté los labios con culpa al escuchar como Mio soltaba un bajo suspiro antes de volver a hablar con tono derrotado:

— Lo sé, es por eso que te lo pido.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada más por unos cuantos segundos. Mientras me debatía en si lo mejor era aclarar las cosas con Mio de una vez por todas, esta me sorprendió al volver a hablar con dolor:

— Hyakkimaru, yo… nosotros…

— Cuando vuelvas de París te prometo que te buscaré para hablar contigo ¿de acuerdo? —La interrumpí para evitar el tema—Por ahora, lo único que debes tener en mente son tus exámenes de graduación y el concurso de la beca. Estoy seguro que te irá más que bien, hasta entonces… Esfuérzate y solo concéntrate en eso, eso es lo mejor para ti.

— S-sí. Muchas gracias por todo, Hyakkimaru.

— Buen viaje y mucha suerte, Mio.

Apreté rápidamente el botón de colgar para ya no darle oportunidad de decir nada más. Dejé el móvil en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama desechando la idea de buscar a Dororo debido a lo que acababa de pasar. No pude más que cubrir mi rostro con mis manos debido a toda la culpa que se acumulaba en mi interior.

¿Acaso lo mejor hubiera sido terminar con Mio en ese momento? No, no hubiera podido, eso no hubiera estado bien. Irremediablemente iba a herir a Mio, cortar con ella en ese momento solo hubiera empeorado todo, solo la hubiera perjudicado al punto de que incluso hasta sus sueños y metas se vieran frustradas.

Lo que le dije no fue una mentira, cuando regresara de París la buscaría de inmediato para hablar con ella y aclarar todo de una buena vez. A pesar de eso, sabía bien que lo único que había hecho era postergar su dolor. Le iba a romper el corazón, eso sí era algo inevitable. Por más que lo intentara la culpa no se iba a ir, sabía a la perfección que yo era ese hombre cruel que había elegido a su sueño antes que ella, enamorándose perdidamente de su prima en el proceso. En verdad me sentía como una persona sumamente despreciable.

* * *

— ¡Kagemitsu, bastardo!

Escuché a Shiranui gritar furioso antes de golpearme nuevamente con su cuaderno de partituras en la cabeza. Despegué mi mirada del móvil para dirigirla hacia él, enarcando una ceja le respondí con fastidio:

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¡Tu dímelo imbécil! —Prosiguió entrecerrando de por si sus ya pequeños y rasgados ojos con desaprobación—¿Si recuerdas que debes seguir trabajando en la música de la canción? ¡Ya estamos en domingo y debemos terminar esto a más tardar el martes para tener el suficiente tiempo para ensayar! ¡El concurso será en menos de una semana, con un demonio!

— Si, si, lo siento. —Respondí con desgano, volviendo a mirar mi móvil—Es solo que han sido días complicados y no puedo concentrarme bien, estoy algo preocupado…

Shiranui balbuceó palabras inentendibles mientras se masajeaba sus sienes en un intento por tranquilizarse. En verdad me sentía mal de estar jugando con su paciencia, pero la preocupación de que Mio ya se había ido de viaje el día anterior y Dororo se encontraba sola en casa no me dejaba tranquilo.

En la media hora que ya llevaba en la sala de ensayo en mi cine mental ya habían pasado miles de historias de todo lo malo que podía pasarle a Dororo estando sola. Desde cosas tan tontas como ahogarse comiendo una uva hasta acontecimientos más escalofriantes como que entraran a robar al departamento. Componer la nueva canción era importante, pero para ese entonces Dororo ya era para mí igual de valiosa e importante en mi vida como lo era la música.

— Necesitas hablar con alguien ¿no es así? —Habló de nuevo Shiranui sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Respondí a la defensiva. Mis ojos instintivamente regresaron a mi móvil, deseando recibir cualquier noticia de Dororo.

— ¿Pues qué crees que estoy ciego? —Continuó con rudeza—No has dejado de mirar tu móvil desde que estamos aquí. Si necesitas hablar con alguien y eso te ayudará a estar más tranquilo hazlo, por eso no hay problema.

No supe que responder debido a su repentina y extraña amabilidad, lo miré fijamente con asombro mientras este torcía la boca y desviaba la vista con algo de timidez.

— ¡Si, lo haré! ¡No tardo!

Contesté finalmente poniéndome de pie rápidamente y tomando el móvil para salir de la sala. Shiranui volvió a su actitud fría de siempre al gritarme mientras cerraba la puerta:

— ¡No tardes mucho o te golpearé cuando regreses!

Reí para mis adentros al escucharlo, en verdad con cada día que pasaba comenzaba a entenderlo un poco más y a tenerle más aprecio. Contuve la respiración al escuchar el pitido en la línea del móvil mientras esperaba que conectara la llamara. Afortunadamente al tercer pitido respondió, logré escuchar esa voz alegre que de inmediato hacía a mi corazón bailar en mi pecho:

— ¡Hola, Hyakkimaru! ¿Qué tal?

— Hola, pequeña Dororo. —Respondí embelesado, sintiendo como una sonrisa tonta se formaba involuntariamente en mis labios—¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Si! Estaba haciendo una escultura para el club de artes plásticas ¿y tú?

— Estaba en la sala de ensayo trabajando en la nueva canción con Aizawa.

— ¿En serio? ¿¡Y qué demonios haces perdiendo tu tiempo hablando conmigo!?

— "Nunca perderé el tiempo cuando se trate de ti". —Pensé mientras reía en voz baja, apreciando que se preocupara tanto por lo de la nueva canción. Al responderle intenté sonar tranquilo—: Está bien, solo quería saber cómo estabas… Mio ya se fue ayer ¿cierto?

— Si. Mio nee estará fuera toda la semana que viene, regresará hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana, es decir, ocho días en total.

— Es bastante tiempo… ¿no te sientes preocupada de estar tantos días sola?

— Um, tal vez solo un poco…—Su voz se escuchó áspera y baja—Pero es algo inevitable después de todo. Mio nee tiene sus obligaciones y el deber de mis tíos como sus padres es apoyarla. Yo no tengo problema en estar sola si eso ayuda a Mio nee a cumplir su sueño.

— Te equivocas, no estás sola…—Dije con cariño, admirando internamente su bondad y fortaleza—. Yo estoy contigo, siempre lo estaré… Por eso, si necesitas mi ayuda, con cualquier cosa, así sea algo insignificante no lo pienses ni dos veces y llámame ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso quiere decir que si quiero que a media noche vengas a contarme un cuento para lograr dormir puedo hacerlo? —Bromeó entre risas traviesas.

— Por supuesto. Cenicienta, Risitos de oro, Hansel y Gretel, La Sirenita…. Tú solo di que cuento quieres y estaré ahí. —Le seguí la broma, perdiéndome en el deleite que era para mí sentir todo el amor que me transmitía por medio de una ola de calidez paseándose por mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos escuchando su agradable risa por medio de nuestra llamada. Cuando fue capaz de controlarla me respondió con amabilidad:

— Gracias Hyakkimaru. Pero no debes preocuparte tanto por mí… Estaré bien, se cuidarme yo sola. Aun así, tomaré tu palabra, y si necesito algo te lo haré saber.

— Muy bien. Por favor no salgas sola ni te arriesgues, para mí no es problema dejar de lado un rato mis obligaciones para acompañarte.

— Pero, con lo del concurso…

— No importa, en verdad no sería problema para mí. Nunca será molestia cuando se trate de ti, pequeña Dororo…

Insistí con voz fuerte y determinada. Escuché que soltó un pequeño respingo de sorpresa para después guardar silencio por algunos segundos. Cuando finalmente volvió a hablar lo hizo con timidez:

— E-está bien, de acuerdo. Te haré saber si necesito tu ayuda. Gracias por todo, te dejo para que puedas seguir con tus cosas. Hablamos luego, Hyakkimaru.

— Hasta luego Dororo, cuídate mucho.

Volví a la sala de ensayo con el pecho mucho más liviano, por fin pude librarme de esa pesada carga de preocupación que no me había dejado concentrarme. Shiranui observó en silencio y con asombro como tomaba mi guitarra con fuerza entre mis brazos para tocar nota tras nota e irla anotando con rapidez en mi cuaderno de canciones. Dororo era mi mayor fuente de inspiración, no había otra forma de explicarlo, por eso tras haber hablado con ella todas las ideas llegaron sin cesar a mi cabeza y comencé a escribirlas como en una especie de trance.

Shiranui parpadeó varias veces confundido hasta que pareció darse cuenta que no tenía caso darle más vueltas al asunto. Se concentró de nuevo en su trabajo, pero esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que asomó en sus labios no pasó desapercibida para mí.

* * *

— Hermano, bienvenido. —Me dijo Taho con interés cuando me vio entrar por la puerta principal—¿Qué tal les va con lo de la nueva canción?

— No sé cómo es que Aizawa y yo no hemos terminado matándonos. —Respondí con cansancio, tensando mis hombros—. Nuestros estilos son tan diferentes que casi nunca logramos ponernos de acuerdo, pero de alguna u otra forma la composición avanza a buen ritmo.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ya quiero escucharla! —Exclamó con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

— Eso si Aizawa no termina por clavarme su lápiz en mi frente primero. —Repuse con ironía, Taho soltó una fuerte carcajada al escuchar mi broma—. No importa que tanto le digamos a Líder-san que es mejor que solo uno de los dos componga la canción, él insiste hasta el cansancio para que lo hagamos juntos.

Taho me escuchó en silencio con atención, antes de responder entrecerró los ojos con semblante pensativo:

— ¿No crees que sea un plan de Saburota-san para intentar que los dos se entiendan más y se lleven mejor? Después de todo, son compañeros de banda y serán los compositores de Rainbow Tears de ahora en adelante. Que ustedes dos logren trabajar juntos es más que necesario para el futuro de la banda.

— Conociendo lo extraño que es Hisashi es muy probable. —Respondí abriendo mis ojos con asombro ante su singular deducción—. A decir verdad, a pesar de nuestras discusiones la canción va tomando muy buena forma. Creo que lograremos crear algo muy bueno para el concurso.

Finalicé complacido, ante lo cual Taho volvió a felicitarme. El silencio reinó sobre nosotros por un breve instante hasta que mi hermano menor volvió a hablar con tono bajo y sospechoso:

— Mio-san ya se fue a París ayer ¿verdad?

— Si. —Apreté la mandíbula por inercia pues sabía que inevitablemente Dororo iba a estar involucrada en esa conversación.

— Espero le vaya muy bien en el concurso. —Continuó fijando su vista al frente con una mirada vacía.

— Seguro así será.

Fue lo único que atiné a responder mientras sentía como el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse alrededor de nosotros. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que supuse venía cuando las palabras de Taho me dejaron sorprendido:

— Hermano, por cierto… ¿crees poder empezar a acompañar a Dororo a casa a partir de mañana?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Volteé a verlo de inmediato solo para encontrarme que Taho tenía la vista clavada en el piso, dispuesto a evadir mi mirada a toda costa. Respondió con voz baja y débil:

— Yo… Estaré muy ocupado la siguiente semana. Tengo proyectos de la escuela y debo concentrarme en mis prácticas con el bajo.

¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? Quise hacerle esa pregunta, pero fue imposible, apenas pensé en hacerla un nudo molesto se formó en mi garganta impidiéndomelo. Tragué saliva con un gran esfuerzo para intentarlo cuando Taho me lo impidió al volver a hablar:

— Sé que tú también estás muy ocupado ahora mismo, pero Dororo te necesita. No puede regresar ella sola, por eso…

— Lo haré, no te preocupes. —Respondí lo más calmadamente que me fue posible—. Aizawa va a matarme, pero le diré que estaré llegando un poco más tarde a la sala de ensayo. Por Dororo haré cualquier cosa, así que déjamelo a mí.

— Bien…

Fue lo único que pudo responder con voz temblorosa. De reojo pude apreciar como este cerraba los ojos y tensaba su cuerpo externando su sufrimiento. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo se levantó rápidamente del sofá y salió de la sala de estar con pasos largos y apresurados.

— "Lo siento mucho, Taho. Discúlpame por ser tan egoísta…"

Pensé lleno de frustración al darme cuenta del terrible dolor que lo estaba aquejando debido a todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Al día siguiente, en la tarde del lunes después de salir de clases me encontraba esperando a Dororo en el parque que estaba entre su secundaria y el complejo de departamentos con una sensación más allá de los nervios. Estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol del parque con los brazos cruzados, moviendo un pie de arriba abajo en un tic nervioso.

— "¿Me veo bien? ¿Estoy bien peinado? Agh, ¿por qué el uniforme de la preparatoria debe llevar corbata? ¿Siempre ha sido así de ajustada?"

Pensé más que ansioso, tomé la mencionada corbata y la aflojé un poco, en verdad me sentía tan descontrolado y fuera de mí que hasta respirar normalmente era imposible. Me repetía una y mil veces que debía tranquilizarme y actuar normal ante Dororo, pero el solo pensar que iba a volver a verla en persona tras darme cuenta de mis sentimientos me tenía en un estado de completa ansiedad y vergüenza. De nuevo pasaba, nunca antes Mio me había hecho reaccionar así, en verdad era asombroso como Dororo podía descontrolarme de esa manera.

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Escuché una alegre voz, para en seguida sentir como unos traviesos dedos comenzaban a picarme las costillas. Dororo ya me había hecho eso muchas veces antes, pero ya todo era diferente. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome enrojecer al instante, todo mi cuerpo se tensó y una sensación como de una intensa corriente eléctrica se paseó por todo mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y con timidez para encontrarme con que la hermosa jovencita estaba burlándose de mi reacción.

— ¿Y ahora que te pasa? —Continuó con tono pícaro—. Te quedaste paralizado.

— Dororo…

Susurré con emoción para después tomarla de los hombros, atraerla hacia mí y atraparla en un fuerte abrazo. No me importó en lo más mínimo que eso fuera extraño, lo único que sabía era que después de dejar de verla por tanto tiempo sentí la gran necesidad de poder estar cerca de ella. Sentí su menudo cuerpo tensarse al instante entre mis brazos, solo pudo permanecer con los ojos cerrados y dejar su cabeza apoyada torpemente en mi pecho.

Di una fuerte inspiración para embargarme con su aroma, el dulce aroma del champú de fresas que Dororo utilizaba se coló en mi nariz haciéndome estremecer por dentro, pero por fuera fue casi imperceptible. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan alocadamente en mi pecho que hasta contuve la respiración pues todo esto era tan intenso y nuevo para mí que me tenía abrumado.

— "Estar así se siente bien, es hermoso…. Yo en verdad la amo tanto, jamás creí pode amar así a alguien. —Pensé mientras mis labios se curveaban en una dulce sonrisa—. Pequeña Dororo, te extrañé…

Esas palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca, cuando me di cuenta de esto fue imposible frenarlas. Aun así, para mi fortuna Dororo pareció darle un significado amistoso a mi comportamiento y no como algo más.

— Yo también te extrañé, pero suéltame por favor, me asfixias.

Me pidió con tono divertido dándome unos golpecitos en los brazos. Rápidamente la obedecí más por obligación que por gana. Se alejó dando unos pasos hacia atrás sin disminuir la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, me perdí observándola maravillado.

— Siempre es extraño volver a vernos después de solo hablar por LINE ¿verdad? —Opinó ingenuamente—Pero me da gusto poder verte antes del concurso de Riot.

— S-sí, tienes razón. —Respondí tratando de recobrar la compostura—. Vamos, tengo que llevarte al departamento.

— ¡Es cierto! Además, no quiero quitarte más tiempo ahora que estás tan ocupado. —Comenzamos a caminar—. Tu mensaje me tomó por sorpresa ayer, ya había planeado decirle a Saru y a Okowa que me acompañaran.

— ¿Ya sabías que Taho no podría acompañarte? —Pregunté tratando de no sonar demasiado curioso.

— No, pero me lo suponía.

Respondió con voz extraña, entrecerrando sus enormes ojos con pesar. Por su comentario y reacción de inmediato me dio a entender que en verdad si había pasado algo entre ellos, no había otra explicación para que de la noche a la mañana Taho se mostrara tan renuente a seguirla acompañado.

Fuera lo que hubiera pasado, mi corazón se debatía entre el sentimiento de alegría de poder compartir más tiempo a solas con Dororo contra el sentimiento de tristeza pues mi hermano menor en verdad había estado deprimido ya por varios días.

— "Eres un hombre despreciable. —Pensé regañándome a mí mismo, mientras me sentía más que feliz al escuchar los relatos de Dororo y la escultura que hacía de Yoru—. Acompañas a la prima de tu antigua novia a la cual amas tanto, y lo haces a pesar de que sabes que tu hermano menor la ama tanto como tú.

«Soy una persona egoísta y cruel. —Seguí perdido en mis reflexiones mientras me sentía morir de ternura al apreciar como Dororo gesticulaba de una manera graciosa mientras me explicaba como hacía la escultura—. Ella me hace feliz y dichoso, como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho ¿está mal querer ser feliz al lado de alguien si eso hace infelices a los demás?"

Ese pensamiento no me dejaba tranquilo, para mi desgracia otro más apareció en mi mente para seguirme atormentado ¿Qué era para Dororo? ¿Cómo me veía ella? Quería decirle como me hacía sentir, quería una relación con ella, pero apenas consideraba decírselo una desagradable opresión atacaba mi estómago, era como una negra mancha monstruosa de inseguridad expandiéndose por todo mi corazón.

— "Dororo, te amo… Te amo tanto que incluso me aterra pues nunca creí poder sentirme así por nadie".

Pensé lleno de frustración mientras la volvía a abrazar al despedirme de ella, maldiciendo internamente de que hubiéramos llegado tan pronto al departamento. Permanecimos unos segundos en silencio abrazados, de nuevo el salvaje golpeteo de mi corazón me atacó, Dororo por su parte soltó un bajo suspiro. Percibir su aliento contra mi cuello me estremeció tanto que incluso mi piel se erizó.

— Hyakkimaru…—Susurró con voz baja e insegura—.

— ¿Si? —Respondí maldiciendo a lo bajo pues no pude evitar responder entre suspiros.

— Sé que tal vez sea mucha molestia, pero… ¿crees que pueda ir a verlos ensayar antes del concurso?

— Claro. —Respondí de inmediato ocasionando a la sorpresa reflejarse en sus enormes ojos chocolate—. Te avisaré cuando la nueva canción esté lista para que puedas ir ¿está bien?

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Se despidió de mí inmensamente feliz, ocasionando que me quedara parado como un tonto por varios minutos debajo de las escaleras sin poder despegar mi vista de la puerta del departamento. La canción quedó lista al día siguiente, por lo cual el miércoles en lugar de llevar a Dororo al departamento nos fuimos a la sala de ensayo.

— "¿Cómo siquiera puedo decirle lo que siento? —Continué pensando. Escuchábamos música en mi móvil mientras íbamos en el metro rumbo a Shibuya. Dororo como siempre lo hacía al escuchar una canción que le gustara mucho, movía su cabeza de lado a lado siguiendo el ritmo de "Love Bomb" de AC/DC. Yo por mi parte no podía dejar de mirarla embobado—¿Debo mencionarlo como en una conversación normal? Es decir… No puedo simplemente llegar con ella y decirle algo así como: Dororo, ¿ya viste el cielo hoy? Es azul, como siempre… Por cierto ¿sabías que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti?".

Me froté la cara, lleno de frustración y vergüenza al darme cuenta de lo patético que había sonado eso. Decidirme a decirle mis sentimientos a Mio había sido mucho más sencillo en comparación a hacerlo con Dororo. Pensar en su respuesta me hacía sentir mortalmente nervioso, si Dororo me rechazaba sin duda me iba a destrozar el corazón La hermosa jovencita a un lado de mí me hacía perder la compostura y el raciocino, no había otra forma de explicarlo. Eso me quedó más que claro tras lo que pasó esa tarde.

Me mentalicé para tener todo el autocontrol que me fuera posible ya que en la sala de ensayo Taho y Dororo iban a estar juntos. De por si el ambiente que había entre ellos se percibía ya sumamente incomodo como para yo echarle más leña al fuego haciendo alguna tontería. Por esa razón, me obligué a actuar con ella como siempre lo había hecho, cosa que afortunadamente estaba logrando. Sin embargo, todo se descontroló cuando comenzamos a tocar "Ray of sunlight".

Unos enormes nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mí al apreciar como me miraba tocar con sumo interés. Al verla tan feliz quise dejarla sorprendida, quería conmoverla tanto con mi forma de tocar la guitarra que esto solo me hizo sentir mucho más presionado. Una, dos, cuatro veces, no sé cuántas veces me equivoqué al tocar. Desafinaba de una manera espantosa, nunca antes me había pasado.

— ¡Basta ya!

Escuché proferir un fuerte grito rabioso a nuestro vocalista cuando volví a tocar la nota equivocada como por sexta ocasión. Sentí las confundidas y extrañadas miradas de todos los presentes sobre mí, solo pude desviar la vista con frustración sintiendo a mis mejillas enrojecer.

— L-lo lamento. —Hablé tratando de no sonar afectado—. Esta será la última vez, la próxima…

— Nada de próximas veces. —Interrumpió Shiranui con rudeza. Después se volvió a mirar a Dororo, y le dijo apuntándola con el micrófono—. Lo siento mocosa, pero debes irte, estás distrayendo a nuestro guitarrista.

Dororo enarcó una ceja con confusión, por mi parte apreté los labios sintiendo mi rostro entero enrojecer. Ese idiota de Shiranui, ese tipo de cosas no podían decirse con tanta soltura e indiferencia.

— ¿Por qué distraería a Hyakkimaru? —Preguntó Dororo a la defensiva.

— Y que se yo. —Continuó Shiranui encogiéndose de hombros—. Tu falda está más corta hoy, cambiaste de perfume, no lo sé. La cuestión aquí es que lo estás distrayendo y no puede concentrarse, así que mejor vete de una buena vez.

De haber podido, hubiera salido corriendo a gran velocidad de la sala de ensayo después de las palabras de Shiranui, pero eso solo iba a darle más fuerza a sus palabras. Solo atiné bajar la vista sintiendo mis orejas calientes, comencé a fingir que movía mi pedal para no tener que enfrentarme a la mirada inocente e ingenua de Dororo.

— ¡Shira idiota, así no se le habla a una dama!

Escuché el regaño de Saburota para después apreciar como este le lanzaba una baqueta y le daba de lleno en la cabeza. El chico de tez morena le respondió mientras se la lanzaba de vuelta como si fuera un dardo venenoso:

— ¡Es gracioso que me lo diga alguien que se acuesta cada fin de semana con una mujer diferente!

Taho movía su nerviosa mirada de un lado a otro conforme más insultos se soltaban los dos amigos, yo por mi parte seguía fingiendo entretenerme con el pedal. Dororo fue la que finalmente puso fin a la discusión de los dos furiosos muchachos al levantarse de su asiento y hablar con voz fuerte y segura:

— ¡Lo lamento mucho por haber venido sin avisar! No los culpo por sentirse tan estresados pues el concurso será solo en cuestión de días. No quiero seguirlos interrumpiendo y perjudicando los ensayos, por lo cual es mejor que me vaya.

— ¡No, Dororo eso no es necesario!

Respondí rápidamente para que no se sintiera mal. Taho también se unió a la conversación, aunque lo hizo hablando con desgano:

— Estoy seguro que mi hermano solo tuvo un mal día, no hay razón para que te vayas.

— Está bien, en serio, yo lo entiendo. —Insistió con una nerviosa sonrisa—. Es mejor que puedan ensayar a solas y sin distracciones, de ninguna manera quiero perjudicarlos. Los veré sin falta en el concurso ¿de acuerdo?

Dororo tomó sus cosas y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

— Dororo, no puedes regresar sola. —Me apresuré en detenerla mientras me descolgaba la guitarra.

— No te preocupes, Hyakkimaru. —Respondió atropellando las palabras, apenas deteniéndose unos escasos segundos—. El metro está muy cerca de aquí, te prometo que te avisaré en cuanto llegue al departamento.

Y salió sin darme oportunidad de decir o hacer algo más. El poder tocar a la perfección tras la partida de Dororo solo me dejó más en evidencia. Supe que no venía nada bueno cuando Shiranui me pidió unos momentos para hablar a solas conmigo. Comprendiendo un poco la situación Taho dijo que se adelantaría y me esperaría en el metro, Saburota se fue con la excusa de que tenía que irse a trabajar.

Tomé mi largo fleco y lo hice distraídamente hacia un lado en un ademan nervioso, Shiranui se tomó un tiempo para sacar y encender un cigarro.

— Así que tú y la mocosa… ¿eh? —Dijo finalmente con una voz plana, llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Respondí a la defensiva.

— Que quieres todo con la mocosa. —Continuó con tranquilidad, exhalando el humo.

— Claro que no. —Mentí bajando la vista fingiendo indiferencia, por desgracia mis mejillas coloradas me traicionaron—. Ella es menor que yo, ¿Cómo podría…?

— Tus problemas personales me dan igual. —Interrumpió endureciendo sus gestos—. A mí me es indiferente si es menor a ti, si es una mujer, si es un hombre, eso da igual. Que mierda, puedes estar con una cabra si eso quieres, mientras no afecte a la banda me da lo mismo.

Me dirigió una fría mirada, a lo cual solo pude regresarle unos ojos nerviosos e inseguros. Shiranui continuó una voz misteriosa:

— Debes saber esto, Kagemitsu idiota… A los músicos se nos permite componerle al amor, pero no experimentarlo. Para nosotros que captamos nuestra realidad de manera distinta y experimentamos la sensibilidad por cada poro de nuestra piel, el amor puede ser un arma de doble filo. —Observé extrañado como al parecer por inercia se rascaba rápidamente ambas muñecas—. Puede hacerte componer cosas hermosas y maravillosas o, por el contrario, llevarte más allá del éxtasis y hacerte perder en tus propias y profundas emociones.

— ¿Acaso lo dices por experiencia propia?

Pregunté confundido, frunciendo el ceño. Por un fugaz momento dirigió una adolorida mirada a la batería para después quitarse el cigarro de la boca y quedarse mirándolo ensimismado.

— No te pierdas en tus emociones, eso es lo que intento decirte.

— Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. —Respondí comenzando a enfadarme.

— El amor puede inspirarte a dar lo mejor de ti mismo. —Continuó cerrando los ojos con una voz irregularmente tranquila y sincera—. Tal vez haya algún músico componiendo e interpretando canciones con todas sus fuerzas para hacerle llegar sus palabras a alguien que ama. Pero tú ahora mismo no puedes permitirte ser tan patético y dejarte vencer por el amor de esta forma.

Hizo una ligera pausa para observarme, mi mirada frustrada y molesta se reflejó en sus fríos ojos olivo. Al continuar lo hizo mostrándome una traviesa sonrisa:

— ¿Entonces qué quieres ser? ¿Un músico patético que se deja vencer por el amor? ¿O prefieres ser uno que se aproveche de éste para brillar al máximo en el escenario y transmitir todo lo que siente a su ser amado por medio de sus asombrosas canciones? Claro, la decisión depende enteramente de ti, Kagemitsu bastardo. Más te vale que tomes la decisión correcta…

Sin agregar nada más Shiranui se levantó de su asiento para después salir de la sala de ensayo, dejándome con miles de pensamientos y sentimientos paseándose por mi descontrolado corazón.

Todo era tan confuso y difícil, tomar cualquier decisión al respecto me daba un profundo temor. Lo único que pude sacar como conclusión era que cualquier decisión que tomara no podía perjudicar a la banda.

No podía más con toda la presión, seguir de esa manera era abrumador, no podía seguir yo solo. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba urgentemente un consejo, pero… ¿de quién? ¿Quién podía ayudarme en tal situación?

Continuará


	32. Madre

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Saludos. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia y dejan de vez en cuando sus lindos rw, me da mucho gusto saber que esta historia está siendo de su agrado. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia va intercalando entre las narraciones de diferentes personajes así como también hay narraciones entre cambios de tiempo. Estos cambios entre tiempo es para irles dando pistas de ciertos sucesos que pasarán en cierto punto de la historia, es todo lo que aclararé por ahora para no spoilear ;)

El día de hoy tenemos tres canciones más las cuales les recomiendo escuchar para dar un mejor ambiente de lectura:

[1] Buscar en YouTube: Ray of sunlight; Hello Sleepwalkers/sub. español

[2] Buscar en YouTube: ONE OK ROCK - Notes´n´Words - Español

[3] Buscar en YouTube: Hello Sleepwalkers-Yoake-sub español

Capítulo 32

Madre

Nacer en una cuna de oro no te asegura la felicidad ni una buena vida como muchas personas podrían llegarse a imaginar. Desde que tuve uso de razón, fui criada con la mentalidad de que debido a haber nacido en una familia de prestigio debía hacer hasta lo imposible por mantener para siempre este estilo de vida. Probablemente, esos malos consejos y pensamientos que me metieron a la fuerza desde que era una niña fueron los que me llevaron a tomar tan malas decisiones en mi vida.

"Nui querida, ¿cuál es el apellido de ese chico? ¿De dónde proviene? ¿Quiénes son sus padres, en que trabajan, cuánto ganan?" Esas eran cosas que mi madre siempre preguntaba antes de prohibirme tajantemente que saliera de paseo con algún compañero de clases que, a sus ojos, no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para mí dada su familia o su nivel económico.

Aun me parece un milagro que mis padres me hayan permitido estudiar la carrera de médico veterinario debido a que, para ellos, mi única razón de ser era seguir siendo una especie de premio para atraer buenos prospectos a esposos, eso claro, se refería a jóvenes de familias adineradas e importantes en el país, todo con tal de que el prestigio de mi familia no se perdiera.

Creo que si a final de cuentas me lo permitieron fue porque yo se los supliqué hasta el cansancio pues desde niña siempre amé a los animales, siempre fue mi más grande sueño poder estudiar esa carrera y ayudarlos. A pesar de esto, sabía perfectamente que el deseo de mis padres era que solo me convirtiera en la esposa modelo de un hombre prestigioso, cosa que a final de cuentas sucedió, el sueño de mis padres se cumplió.

Conocí a mi esposo Daigo Kagemitsu dos años después de que comencé a ejercer mi carrera. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez en una de esas fiestas de etiqueta que mis padres tanto disfrutaban de organizar para poder codearse con las familias más acaudalas del país y claro, conseguir nuevos contactos que les fueran de utilidad para sus negocios y ambiciones.

Por mi parte fue amor a primera vista. En ese entonces, Daigo tenía poco tiempo de haber heredado gran parte de las acciones y negocios de su padre, el cual por desgracia falleció de una enfermedad unos años atrás. No era para nada la persona en la que se convirtió años después de iniciar nuestro matrimonio. Era un joven atractivo, educado, culto e inteligente. Si, tal vez demasiado ambicioso, pero yo más bien lo vi como una virtud.

Ambos conversamos durante toda la noche y mostramos un interés genuino el uno por el otro, tanto que me invitó a salir una semana después. Deseando que ese día llegara, recibiría la primera señal de alerta para alejarme de él por parte de una preciada amiga mía, la cual su familia tenía años de amistad con los Kagemitsu.

— ¿En serio no lo sabías, Nui? —Me dijo en un tono confidencial un día antes de mi cita con él—Daigo ya estaba comprometido con otra persona, una hermosa jovencita unos cuantos años menor a él, también de una familia muy importante en Japón, creo que su apellido era Hayashi.

— N-no, no lo sabía. —Respondí con un hilo de voz—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no se casó con ella?

— Esa joven lo abandonó. Al parecer comenzó a verse con otro hombre a sus espaldas. —Dijo mi amiga desviando sus ojos con nerviosismo—. A final de cuentas ella terminó quedándose con su amante, quien no es más que un simple comerciante de antigüedades ¿puedes creer eso? Haber dejado un partido como Daigo por un don nadie como él…

No fui capaz de responder de inmediato, a mí me daba igual los apellidos, títulos o posiciones, eso me era indiferente. Sin embargo, no podía negar que me dolió intensamente saber que Daigo ya había estado comprometido. A pesar de esto, me forcé por mostrar una enorme sonrisa cuando por fin pude juntar la entereza necesaria para continuar con la conversación:

— Pero… eso ya está en el pasado ¿Por qué debería preocuparme eso ahora?

— Porque Daigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. —Contestó con pesar—. En serio Nui, nunca lo había visto antes tan enamorado de alguien. Daigo no es el mismo, cambió mucho desde que su adorada prometida rompió toda relación con él ¿Crees poder estar con él? ¿Serás capaz de estar con alguien cuyo amor de su vida se alejó de su lado? ¿Estarías dispuesta amar a alguien de quien probablemente nunca serías número uno en su corazón?

Las palabras de mi amiga se quedaron grabadas profundamente en mi mente. A pesar de esto, cometí mi primer gran error, ser lo suficientemente ingenua como para querer salvarlo, creer que yo podría curar su corazón herido.

Después de varias salidas, Daigo me hizo sumamente feliz al iniciar una relación conmigo. Podía decir genuinamente que éramos dichosos y estábamos enamorados, por desgracia, de vez en cuando veía añoranza y dolor en sus ojos, veía la tortura que era para él no poder estar con esa chica Hayashi, su verdadero y único amor.

Cuando cumplimos tres años de noviazgo, comencé a sentir una inmensa inseguridad en nuestra relación pues en él simplemente no se veían los deseos de contraer matrimonio conmigo ¿Qué iba a pasar si nunca llegaba esa proposición? ¿En verdad su amor por su antigua prometida había sido tanto como para no desear estar con nadie más?

Aun con todas estas dudas en mente, ese fatídico día llegó. Copa tras copa, sumido en su dolor y desesperación mezclados con alcohol, Daigo me confesó que se había enterado que su antigua prometida estaba por casarse, y que él aun no podía olvidarla. Escuchar eso me rompió el alma, a pesar de eso, yo le dije que no me importaba, que iba a estar con él hasta el final, que haría lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz.

En un acto de despecho, en un intento por olvidarlo todo e intentar hacerlo feliz, accedí a tener sexo con él para consolarlo. Ese fue el segundo gran error, las consecuencias de ese acto egoísta se vieron reflejados meses después en mareos, cansancio y vómitos, estaba embarazada.

Puedo asegurar sinceramente que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como cuando me hice mi primer ultrasonido y escuché el corazoncito de mi Hyakkimaru latir por primera vez. A partir de ese momento, viendo su pequeño e indefenso cuerpo en la pantalla un inmenso amor y ternura se apoderaron de mi corazón, y supe que sin importar lo demás, yo lo protegería y amaría como lo más valioso en mi vida.

Fue por esta razón que por más veces que Daigo trató de convencerme, yo me negué una y mil veces más a abortar. Ese fue el tercer error, acceder a casarnos solo para mantener el prestigio de ambas familias, por supuesto, mis padres me dieron la espalda después de eso, me quedé completamente sola.

Jamás debí aceptarlo, debí huir con mi pequeño apenas tuve la oportunidad. Por desgracia, siempre he sido una débil y una cobarde, criar yo sola al bebé me daba un terrible temor, por eso fui una persona insegura que accedió a casarse con un hombre que nunca deseó ser padre.

Creí que con mi segundo embarazo eso iba a cambiar, pero no fue así. Con cada año que pasaba junto a nosotros, Daigo parecía amargarse más y más. Pasó a tener unos terribles celos de nuestros hijos pues estos captaban toda mi atención, sumado a esto, el dolor por su amor no correspondido nunca abandonó su corazón. Era doloroso aceptarlo, pero yo sé perfectamente que la vida de Daigo, a pesar de toda su riqueza, nunca fue como él la deseó.

Nunca entenderé porqué nunca fue capaz de amar a nuestros hijos. Eran los hijos que cualquier padre pudiera desear, educados, cariñosos, con un corazón de oro. Por las noches muchas veces lloré al recordar como miles de veces ellos trataron de ganarse el cariño de su padre, pero nunca lo lograron. Conforme más veces fallaban en estos intentos, sus dulces corazones se iban endureciendo más hacia él, y la verdad era que no podía culparlos.

Sumida en todas estas reflexiones de mi vida, en las cuales no puedo evitar repudiarme a mí misma, y preguntarme miles de veces si de alguna manera hubiera podido cambiar el estilo de vida que llevo, salgo por la puerta del jardín y me siento en uno de los asientos blancos de madera que se encuentran ahí.

Me dejo caer llena de cansancio y suelto un pesado suspiro, cada vez me cansa más todo, incluso el caminar. Abro el contenido del sobre amarillo con manos temblorosas y lo miro una vez más incrédula. Quería creer que todo era una equivocación, una jugada cruel del destino, pero por desgracia no podía ser así. Era la tercera tomografía que me había hecho ya en diferentes clínicas y el resultado era incuestionable: un nuevo tumor creciendo en mi pulmón derecho.

Dejo de nuevo mis exámenes en el sobre queriendo destrozarlos en el proceso, pero sé que eso no va a arreglar nada. Completamente impotente y sin saber que más hacer hago el sobre para un lado, me cubro el rostro con mis manos y comienzo a llorar amargamente.

— "Dios… ¿qué castigo estoy pagando? —Pienso llorando con rabia y frustración mezcladas—Me dejas librarme del cáncer de estómago… ¿¡para luego tener cáncer de pulmón!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!?

Los doctores me lo explicaron con la frialdad tan característica de su profesión. Lo más probable fue que mi cáncer de estómago, aunque logré librarme de él, hizo metástasis y comenzó a afectar otros órganos, en este caso, había sido el pulmón. Por supuesto como siempre, fue indetectable hasta que este llegó a cierto tamaño.

— "No quiero… por favor no quiero irme… ¿qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Qué va a pasar con mis niños?"

Sigo pensando a la par que las lágrimas de desesperación continúan surcando mi rostro. Finalmente soy capaz de tranquilizar mi llanto y mis pensamientos tras un rato. Me quedo mirando a la nada con un gesto vacío por varios minutos hasta que escucho la puerta del jardín abrirse. Al voltear en dirección al sonido y ver que es Hyakkimaru me apresuro a limpiar mi rostro rápidamente para que este no pueda darse cuenta de que lloraba.

— Mamá… ¿estás ocupada?

Me pregunta con una voz inusualmente baja e insegura. Al ver su singular semblante me hace enternecer al instante. Sus ojos se muestran temerosos y tímidos, su boca es una perfecta línea recta y se ve un poco seca. Verlo de esa manera me trae agradables recuerdos de su niñez. Un recuerdo en particular llega a mi mente, el recuerdo de cuando era un pequeño de tres años y fue a visitarme a media noche a mi cuarto para confesarme muy apenado que había mojado la cama. Con esa actitud tan tímida y preocupada me hace inevitable el compararlo con ese niño apenado que estaba aprendiendo a ir al baño por su cuenta.

— Claro que no, Hyakki. —Le digo con dulzura, mientras lo invito con un gesto de la mano a sentarse en el sofá a mi lado—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Todo está bien?

— Si, es solo que yo… Quiero hablar contigo. —Confiesa al tiempo que toma asiento, su semblante nervioso no desaparece de su rostro.

— Por supuesto, soy toda oídos. —Respondo observándolo con atención.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Quiero pedirte un consejo.

— ¿Un consejo? —Abro mis ojos ante esas inusuales palabras.

— Ah… No es un consejo para mí, sino para un amigo.

Se apresura de inmediato en tratar de explicar, lo cual solo hace más que evidente que en realidad se trata de un consejo para él. No quiero hacerlo sentir más incómodo, razón por la cual le sigo el juego mostrándole una amplia sonrisa para darle seguridad:

— Muy bien, entonces cuéntamelo todo. Será para mí un placer ayudar a tu amigo.

— Veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo? —Dice tras unos segundos, moviendo nerviosamente para un lado su fleco que tapa su ojo derecho—Mi amigo tenía una novia que quería mucho, era una chica hermosa, muy dulce, amable y cariñosa.

— Suena como una persona maravillosa.

— Sin duda lo es… A pesar de esto, con el tiempo mi amigo se dio cuenta que no era tan compatible con ella como lo pensó en un principio. La relación de mi amigo se fue enfriando cada vez más, y todo empeoró cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía otras aspiraciones diferentes a las suyas, incluso lo lastimó mucho pues se enteró de que le mintió.

— Eso es terrible.

— Si, es complicado… En ese inter, algo más pasó… Mi amigo comenzó a fijarse en alguien más, se fijó en otra mujer. Eso hizo que en su cabeza se formara un entero caos. Él sabía que amaba a su novia, se juró que siempre le sería fiel, a pesar de esto, no pudo evitar comenzar a fijarse en esta otra mujer. Pero… esa otra mujer, es simplemente maravillosa, es difícil de ignorar. Cuando sonríe, todo a su alrededor brilla. Es una persona tan bondadosa que siempre lo apoyó en todo incondicionalmente, incluso lo ayudó a empezar a perseguir su sueño. Se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de lo compatibles que eran, y de lo mucho que se divertía a su lado, de lo feliz que lo hacía.

Una dicha inmensa comienza a invadir mi corazón cuando veo como el semblante de mi amado hijo va cambiando conforme su historia avanza. Cambia de la desesperación a un semblante tan enternecido y dulce en cuestión de segundos que no puedo más que apreciarlo en silencio. Antes, jamás creí que podría verlo sonreír de esa manera tan sincera y cariñosa hasta ese momento. Embargada por la emoción de verlo así me es imposible seguir fingiendo por más tiempo, lo interrumpo con una enorme sonrisa de alegría:

— ¡Oh, Hyakki! ¡Entonces estaba en lo cierto! ¡Te enamoraste de Dororo-chan!

— ¿¡Q-qué!? —Exclama abriendo sus parpados con sorpresa, todo su rostro enrojece—¿Por qué dices eso, mamá? Te dije que era un amigo.

— Hijo mío ¿en verdad crees que tu madre es tan ingenua?

Contesto entre bajas risas. Hyakkimaru desvía sus ojos al tiempo que aprieta los labios sin ser capaz de responder. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos en los que parece estar reflexionando, vuelve a mirarme y me responde con timidez:

— Si… Me enamoré de ella… ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?

— El día en que vinieron de la terapia de pintura pude notarlo por la manera en que la mirabas.

— Ya veo…. ¿en verdad soy tan transparente?

— No, no lo eres. —Lo tomo dulcemente de su brazo y lo atraigo hacia mí para abrazarlo, él recibe mi cariño sin rechistar—. La verdad es que eres bastante bueno para fingir, pero Hyakki, no olvides que soy tu madre, te conozco a la perfección. —Su rostro se ve más tranquilo tras escuchar mis palabras. Pasados unos segundos en los que nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la brisa a nuestro alrededor, continúo hablando con ternura—: Dororo-chan es una jovencita hermosa y encantadora, creo que es maravilloso que la ames.

— Pero… las cosas no son tan sencillas como me gustarían.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tras hacerme prometerle varias veces que no le diré a Taho acerca de lo que estaba a punto de decirme, accede a contarme todos sus problemas. Me explica todo lo que pasó con Mio, de cómo Taho también ama profundamente a Dororo, y que, a pesar de todo, por más que lo intentó, no pudo olvidarla.

Inevitablemente un nudo en mi garganta se forma al escucharlo tan desesperado, y aunque trato de luchar contra eso, los recuerdos de como nunca he logrado ser el único amor de mi esposo llegan a mi mente. Sí que es algo irónico que de cierta forma nuestra historia se repita con nuestros hijos.

— Voy a herir de una manera terrible a Mio, y actualmente estoy haciendo lo mismo con Taho. —Dice desesperado, cerrando sus ojos con dolor e impotencia—. Mamá, no quiero hacerlo, en verdad no deseo herir a nadie, pero yo… Amo tanto a Dororo, deseo tanto estar con ella…

— Mi querido niño, tranquilo…—Respondo dulcemente, consolándolo en un amoroso abrazo—. Tienes razón, es egoísta buscar y perseguir tu felicidad, pero… ¿en realidad es tan malo como muchas personas piensan? Hyakki… ¿Cuántas personas pueden asegurar sinceramente que son felices en sus vidas? ¿Cuántas darían lo que sea por poder ser felices al lado del amor de su vida?

Hago una breve pausa mientras doy una fuerte inhalación. Preparándome mentalmente para lo que viene, le confieso todo acerca de mi pasado con su padre. Mi hijo simplemente me mira lleno de asombro e incredulidad, no se atreve a decir nada cuando mi relato termina hasta pasados unos segundos:

— Entonces… Te arrepientes de tus decisiones del pasado…—Dice con tristeza.

— No del todo. —Respondo, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa—. Hyakki, muchas veces pensé que si pudiera cambiaría mi pasado, pero de hacerlo… Nunca los hubiera tenido a ustedes como hijos. Taho y tú en verdad son de lo único que no me arrepiento. A pesar de todo, no cambiaría mis decisiones del pasado si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, ya que ustedes son todo en mi vida, ustedes son mi verdadera felicidad.

Mi hijo no me responde, se limita a regresarme un cálido abrazo mientras deja apoyada su cabeza contra mi hombro. Tenerlo así contra mis brazos me hace soltar una pequeña lágrima la cual de inmediato seco disimuladamente. Para intentar hacer mi dolor a un lado, prosigo a seguirlo aconsejando:

— Irremediablemente Hyakki, todos vamos a sufrir en algún u otro momento de nuestra vida. También, muchas veces nos lastimaremos los unos a los otros, incluso sin darnos cuenta, pero todo tiene solución, cariño. Estoy segura que si eres sincero con tus sentimientos y te disculpas desde el fondo de tu corazón con las personas que hieras, todo saldrá bien al final. Por eso… no temas ser egoísta y buscar tu felicidad, estás en tu derecho de hacerlo.

— ¿En verdad está bien? —Pregunta con inseguridad, aun con su cabeza en mi hombro—¿Está bien, aunque… aunque Dororo sea menor a mí? Alguien tan pequeña y dulce como ella… ¿en verdad está bien que esté con alguien como yo?

— Claro. —Respondo entre bajas risas—. No es como que Dororo-chan tenga cinco años, después de todo. —Al escucharme separa su cabeza y me mira lleno de interés, mi corazón se embarga de ternura al apreciar el tenue sonrojo que se asoma en sus mejillas—. Si ella te hace experimentar estos sentimientos tan puros y maravillosos ¿Cómo puedes creer que es algo malo? Para nada lo es, cariño. Solo una cosa es segura, ya que tú eres el mayor en este caso, entonces tú tienes la obligación de siempre ser muy responsable y cuidadoso con ella ¿de acuerdo?

— Si, lo comprendo, mamá. —Dice con una voz más tranquila, finalmente es capaz de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hyakki… No todos tuvimos la fortuna de ser felices, por eso es que, si tú tienes la oportunidad de serlo no debes desaprovecharla, no la dejes huir ahora que la tienes frente a ti.

— No lo haré, ahora puedo entenderlo. Por eso es que puedes estar seguro que intentaré obtener mi felicidad… muchas gracias, mamá.

Finaliza con una dulce sonrisa que de inmediato me hace olvidar todos mis problemas y preocupaciones. Viendo a mi amado hijo sonreír de esa manera solo me hace reafirmar lo que supe en cuanto tuve su pequeño cuerpo recién nacido en mis brazos, todo sacrificio y sufrimiento valía la pena por mis dos amados niños.

* * *

El día del concurso de Riot finalmente llegó. Mientras tomaba con fuerza la funda de mi guitarra entre mis manos antes de salir de casa, reafirmé las convicciones en mi cabeza. Los consejos que mi mamá me dio unos días atrás aclararon mi mente de una manera asombrosa y me ayudaron a tomar una decisión. También el sermón que me había dado Shiranui en la sala de ensayo, aunque fue difícil de digerir, me ayudó a entender mucho mejor las cosas y comprender lo que debía hacer.

Iba a brillar en el escenario. Me esforzaría por tocar la guitarra de una manera excepcional, haría que la interpretación de esa noche fuera la mejor que hubiera dado hasta ahora. Mi sueño y el inmenso amor que sentía por Dororo iban a ser mi motor esa noche. Llegaría al corazón de muchas personas por medio de nuestra música y los acordes de mi guitarra, eso incluía por supuesto, al hermoso corazón de Dororo.

Me esforzaría al máximo para lograr convertirnos en finalistas en ese concurso tan importante, y cuando el concurso terminara, me armaría de valor y le confesaría mis sentimientos a Dororo. Por supuesto, pensar en todo esto me daba unos terribles nervios, a pesar de esto, estaba determinado a esforzarme por ser feliz tal como mamá me había dicho, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

— Hyakki, Taho…

Escuchamos la suave voz de mamá a nuestras espaldas cuando estábamos por salir de casa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, madre? —Le preguntó Taho con interés.

— Se van ya al concurso ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— Lamento mucho no poder acompañarlos. —Se quejó con tristeza, bajando su mirada con decepción—. Me encantaría poder ir a apoyarlos, pero su padre vuelve esta noche y bueno… Ya saben…

— Si, debes estar aquí para recibirlo.

Aunque lo intenté, me fue imposible ocultar el desagrado en mi voz al pensar en ese hombre que tanto odiaba. Mamá pareció notar esto pues al levantar la mirada me mostró una forzada sonrisa.

— Denme unos minutos antes de irse, por favor. Le prometo que no tardaré.

Mamá ni siquiera nos dio la oportunidad de responder. Taho y yo intercambiamos una mirada confundida mientras esta se dirigió con paso apresurado a una pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras para el segundo piso. Cuando mamá volvió observamos completamente incrédulos lo que esta tenía en sus manos, llegó cargando dos nuevas y relucientes fundas para el bajo de Taho y mi guitarra.

— Mamá, eso…—Susurré con incredulidad.

— Son para ustedes, mis amados hombrecitos. —Respondió con dulzura.

— Madre, esto no era necesario. —Continuó Taho, tomándola con cuidado y observándola lleno de emoción—. ¿Por qué las compraste?

— Es un regalo de buena suerte. Ya que no podré acompañarlos, creí que sería buena idea comprarles estas nuevas fundas para mostrarles mi apoyo.

Mis ojos fueron del sonriente rostro de mi madre a mi funda una y otra vez. La funda nueva de mi guitarra y del bajo de Taho en verdad eran hermosas. Eran de color negro, de cuero y de la mejor calidad. Fue mucho más asombrosa cuando al voltearla de un costado observé que tenía cocido mi nombre, en el caso de la de Taho esto era igual.

— Mamá, muchas gracias…—Exclamé lleno de emoción para enseguida dirigirme a ella y atraparla en un fuerte abrazo.

— En verdad eres la mejor mamá del mundo.

Continuó Taho igual de entusiasmado y conmovido para sumarse en el abrazo. Mamá simplemente se limitó a dejarse consentir, nos respondió con una voz extrañamente temblorosa, probablemente a causa de la emoción:

— Estoy segura que les irá excelente en el concurso… Sean siempre muy fuertes mis amados hombrecitos, no importa que pase, nunca se rindan.

* * *

— En verdad nos están destrozando en redes sociales.

Dijo Taho con preocupación y con la mirada fija en su móvil. Desde que publicó en las diversas redes sociales de Rainbow Tears la noticia de la salida de Mio, y que Shiranui era el nuevo vocalista, los mensajes de nuestros fanáticos comenzaron a bombardearnos. Se encontraban divididos en tres bandos: por un lado, unos pocos decían que iban a apoyarnos siempre sin importar los cambios que la banda tuviera, otros estaban furiosos por la partida de Mio, mientras que otro gran número desaprobaban a Shiranui y que nuestro estilo iba a cambiar a un rock más pesado.

No está de más decir que sumado a todos esos fanáticos descontentos también se encontraban los mismos fans de Final Line que desaprobaban la separación de su amada banda. En realidad, fueron muy pocos los que decidieron seguir a Shiranui sin importar a donde fuera. Si tomaron esa decisión, fue porque en realidad más que fans de Final Line en realidad lo eran de su vocalista, siempre apoyaron las asombrosas canciones del chico de dientes afilados, así como su potente voz.

— ¿Solo en las redes sociales?

Preguntó Saburota con ironía mientras escuchaba todo el barullo desde detrás del escenario. El concurso de Riot también fue en un parque de la ciudad al aire libre. De las diez bandas en pasar a las semifinales fuimos la quinta banda en tocar. Estábamos por salir al escenario cuando los gritos furiosos de los fans inconformes con los cambios de la banda no se hicieron esperar. Fue algo realmente incómodo y doloroso de soportar, se escuchaban más gritos de crítica que de apoyo, aunque no quisiera, eso irremediablemente le bajaba la moral a cualquiera.

— Nunca creí que estarían tan enojados.

Dije con pesadez mientras me colgaba con inseguridad mi amada Gibson en mi hombro. Saburota me forzó una sonrisa en un intento por darme ánimos, Taho estaba igual de nervioso y herido que yo. A pesar del oscuro panorama que se cernía sobre nosotros, un acto inesperado me recordó que ya no éramos la misma banda.

Shiranui se colocó detrás de Taho y de mí para pellizcarnos fuertemente en la parte trasera de nuestros cuellos, al parecer, en un intento por regresarnos a la realidad. Cuando nos volteamos a verlo con sorpresa, este simplemente mostró una enorme y fría sonrisa al hablarnos:

— Déjenlos que hablen… La mejor forma que una banda tiene de defenderse es por medio de su música. Les haremos entender lo equivocados que están por medio de nuestras asombrosas canciones. Cuando nos escuchen tocar los dejaremos asombrados y les haremos tragar sus palabras. Los enamoraremos con nuestro nuevo sonido, de eso pueden estar seguros.

Los oscuros ojos de Taho se abrieron emocionados al escuchar sus asombrosas palabras, por mi parte, después de escucharlo sentí toda duda abandonar mi cuerpo. Shiranui me lo recordó, la enorme pasión que sentía por la música lo hizo, no había momento para dudar, más bien, era nuestro turno de brillar.

* * *

— "Son unos idiotas traicioneros".

Pensé llena de rabia cuando escuché como los supuestos fanáticos de Rainbow Tears los abucheaban ¿Cómo era posible que les dieran la espalda apenas hubieran presentado el primer cambio en su alineación? No podía creer que fueran tan poco empáticos con ellos, no tenían ni siquiera una remota idea de lo difícil que había sido para la banda sobreponerse a perder la hermosa y privilegiada voz de mi prima.

A pesar de esto, afortunadamente, aunque en menor cantidad aun había personas con sentido común que les gritaban entusiasmados por verlos actuar y que deseaban apoyarlos incondicionalmente en el concurso. Por supuesto yo me uní a ellos, grité tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitieron para hacerlos sentirse apoyados, todo esto en un intento desesperado porque estos gritos de apoyo sobresalieran entre los abucheos.

Temí que esta mala respuesta del público fuera a afectar su confianza, pero no fue así, cuando el nuevo Rainbow Tears salió a escena fue simplemente asombroso. Mostraban una seguridad y una entereza tan impresionante que me dejaron sin habla por unos segundos. Los gritos y abucheos de descontento por la ausencia de Mio continuaron, aun así, esto no disolvió la seguridad en los músicos.

Ignorándolos por completo, Shiranui tomó el micrófono entre sus manos con una valentía en verdad abrumadora y con una voz potente y llena de entusiasmo pronunció esa frase, la cual pasaría a convertirse en la más famosa y representativa de la banda:

— ¡Muchas gracias por venir a vernos tocar esta noche! Nosotros somos Rainbow Tears, están a punto de escuchar lo que es tocar rock de verdad… ¡Esto es Ray of sunlight!

[1] Apreté los puños con fuerza en mi pecho y comencé a rezar en mi mente, deseándoles todo el éxito y la suerte del mundo. Abrí la boca sumamente asombrada cuando vi lo que pasó con el público apenas las primeras notas de esa poderosa canción comenzaron a sonar. Los abucheos, silbidos y gritos de descontento cesaron poco a poco conforme la canción fue avanzando. En el momento en que la voz de Shiranui comenzó a aumentar su intensidad y sus potentes gritos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta que todo el público quedó en silencio por unos breves segundos.

Después de eso, en el corto solo de guitarra de Hyakkimaru la magia finalmente terminó de activarse. De un momento a otro el rechazo de los fanáticos quedó en el olvido para convertirse en espectadores asombrados y entusiasmados, los gritos pasaron a ser gritos alocados y agresivos, era debido a esa increíble música que penetraba e impactaba hasta lo más profundo de sus almas.

Comencé a saltar con entusiasmo junto con algunos otros fanáticos, apreciando la excelente manera en que se habían compenetrado los cuatro músicos. Sonaban incluso mucho mejor que hace días atrás que los vi en su ensayo, incluso pude notar lo mucho que había mejorado Tahomaru sus habilidades para tocar el bajo.

— Bueno, pero ¿qué veo? —Le habló Shiranui al público con una sonrisa socarrona, los fanáticos no podían dejar de gritarles y llamarlos llenos de energía—Veo que esta canción en verdad los dejó demasiado inquietos, entonces ¿Qué le parece si tranquilizamos un poco las cosas?

Ladeé mi cabeza confundida al observar como Hyakkimaru se descolgaba su Gibson para dejarla con cuidado a un lado de la batería de Saburota, después de eso tomó su guitarra acústica, se la colgó con cuidado en su hombro y volvió a un lado de Shiranui, la gran mayoría de mujeres en el público lo llamaban con emoción.

Todos comenzamos a voltear a vernos unos a otros llenos de extrañeza al observar como Shiranui y Hyakkimaru se sentaban en el suelo del escenario, pero ¿qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Por qué lo hacían? Mientras la incertidumbre aumentaba más en el público, Shiranui volvió a hablar con una voz inusualmente tranquila:

— Nuestra siguiente canción es una muy hermosa y especial, estoy seguro que para todos los románticos empedernidos será de su agrado. Ahora viene "Notas y palabras".

[2] Contuve la respiración al darme cuenta que seguía la canción que Hyakkimaru tanto se le había dificultado escribir. Mi corazón latió apresuradamente lleno de emoción en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que por fin iba a poder escucharla.

El rasgueo de cuerdas de la guitarra acústica comenzó, las mujeres en el público soltaron unos chillidos de emoción al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una balada. Por mi parte, me sentí anonada al escuchar lo camaleónica que era la voz de Shiranui, cantaba esa canción tan romántica y hermosa con una soltura y facilidad impresionante, incluso le estaba dando una interpretación sumamente tierna y dulce.

Entonces, de nueva cuenta como me pasó otras tantas veces antes, unas silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi rostro. Era la canción más romántica y hermosa que Hyakkimaru hubiera compuesto hasta el momento. Cada nota y cada palabra inundó hasta el último rincón de mi corazón. Traté de limpiarme mis lágrimas muchas veces, pero fue en vano, estas simplemente no dejaban de salir de mis ojos a causa de todas las emociones que esa bella canción me hacía experimentar. Aun así, por raro que suene, se sentía muy bien llorar por estar conmovida y no por estar triste.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero varias veces durante la interpretación de esa canción me parecía como si Hyakkimaru volteara a verme, mostrándome una sonrisa que resplandecía amor y dulzura. En verdad se esforzó por tocar la guitarra de una manera tan tierna y emotiva que eso solo aumentó no solo mis lágrimas, sino la de muchas otras personas a mi alrededor. Era una canción sumamente emotiva y llena de cariño, una canción que le cantaba a un profundo amor.

Cuando la canción terminó todo el público volvimos a gritar llenos de energía. Venía la última canción, esa canción sospechosa que Shiranui y Hyakkimaru habían compuesto juntos. No pude evitar sentirme preocupada del resultado final, los dos muchachos tenían estilos tan diferentes al momento de componer que nme pregunté internamente si era buena, no quise dudar, pero no pude evitarlo.

— En verdad fue un honor tocar hoy para ustedes. —Volvió a hablar Shiranui al levantarse del suelo, observando de reojo como Hyakkimaru volvía por su Gibson—. Nos gustaría poder quedarnos a tocar para ustedes toda la noche, pero ya es el momento de despedirnos. —Shiranui guardó silencio unos instantes para escuchar como el público soltaba gritos de protesta. Mostrando una sonrisa genuinamente alegre y satisfecha, continuó—: Es por esto que tocaremos una canción que estoy seguro será de su agrado, una canción más que digna para todos ustedes. Están a punto de escuchar: "Amanecer".

[3] Al contrario de lo que pensé en un principio, unas notas sumamente alegres y positivas comenzaron a sonar. El público de inmediato comenzó a gritar expectante y a mover su cabeza con alegría en su lugar. Muchos fanáticos se mostraron más que contentos pues el estilo de esa canción sonaba muy parecido al antiguo Rainbow Tears.

Conforme más escuchaba la canción y ponía atención a esa letra llena de esperanza y mensajes de no darse por vencido, supe que la banda estaría bien. Me di cuenta de que el trabajo conjunto de su guitarrista y vocalista era simplemente excepcional, los dos amaban la música más que a nada en la vida, era por esto que eran sumamente talentosos y podían componer esas canciones tan hermosas, no había otra forma de explicarlo.

— "Todo irá bien. Ellos lo lograrán, se convertirán en finalistas, estoy segura de ello".

Pensé cerrando los ojos y sonriendo emocionada. Me sentí llena de esperanza para su futuro mientras Hyakkimaru interpretaba su alegre y emotivo solo de guitarra.

* * *

_**Cuando comparo los dos lados de aislamiento y compasión,**_

_**Se que hoy también me estoy sosteniendo**_

Ver como mis amados hijos se esmeran tanto en cumplir sus sueños, ver como son valientes y se enfrentan a cada adversidad en su vida me inspira y me llena de coraje. Ellos ya deben estar tocando en el concurso, pero ahora mismo yo estoy por enfrentar mi propia lucha, yo también quiero ser valiente y continuar luchando como ellos.

Dejando toda duda a un lado tomo los papeles que ya había preparado con mi abogado días atrás y me dirijo con paso decidido al estudio de mi esposo. Al entrar lo veo tomando una copa de whisky mientras saca unas hojas de su portafolio.

— Mi hermosa Oku—me dice con esa voz falsamente empalagosa que ya me es imposible soportar—, ven y acompáñame… ¿no quieres tomar una copa conmigo?

Ni siquiera me molesto en contestarle. Mi corazón late tan rápido a causa de los nervios que hasta me impide respirar con normalidad. A pesar de mis molestias lo ignoro y llego hasta su escritorio, dejando las hojas sobre este.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta confundido mientras toma los papeles con extrañeza.

— Son los papeles de divorcio. —Le digo tensando todo mi cuerpo, a pesar de esto, mi voz se escucha llena de determinación—. Daigo, quiero el divorcio.

Ya no me importan las consecuencias. Después de esa charla que tuve con Hyakkimaru me di cuenta de algo: si me queda poco tiempo de vida, entonces prefiero pasar ese poco tiempo que me quede siendo feliz al lado de mis queridos niños.

* * *

_**Es cosa fácil sobrevivir**_

_**Como concluir una vía fluvial**_

Mientras Rainbow Tears termina su interpretación y el público los sigue vitoreando con un cariño y emoción abrumadora, algo muy especial sucedía en la mesa del jurado. Por primera vez durante todo el concurso, Jukai Fujioka, el dueño de la disquera Riot muestra una leve sonrisa.

A la par que él tamborilea con sus dedos sobre la mesa siguiendo el ritmo de "Amanecer", hace una anotación con unas sencillas palabras a un lado del nombre de la banda. Palabras sencillas pero que para esos cuatro muchachos lo significaba todo: "considerar para las finales".

* * *

_**Mientras te mantengas intentándolo una y otra vez**_

_**Diferente de lo usual, un mañana llegará**_

Tras varios minutos discutiendo, lo que pasa a continuación lo veo todo lentamente como en un sueño, no, más bien… como en una espantosa pesadilla. Daigo se dirige con gran velocidad hacia mí y me atrapa por el cuello, me aprieta con tanta fuerza que comienza a asfixiarme.

— Primero ella y luego tú… ¡Nunca lo voy a permitir! ¿¡Entiendes eso!? —Da unos gritos furiosos y atemorizantes que hacen que todo mi cuerpo tiemble—¡No seré el hazmerreír de nadie al dejar que dos mujeres me abandonen! ¡Nunca te daré el divorcio! ¡Nunca podrás abandonarme!

— ¿Por qué nunca nos aceptaste? —Le pregunto con una voz temblorosa y entrecortada a causa de sus manos en mi cuello y de las lágrimas que comienzan a salir de mis ojos—Tus hijos y yo te amábamos tanto, pudimos ser una familia tan feliz… ¿p-por qué nunca nos dejaste hacerte feliz?

En el rostro de Daigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veo asomarse un profundo sufrimiento y desesperación. Baja los ojos y por un fugaz momento sus ojos se ven vidriosos, era casi como si quisiera llorar. Al responderme lo hace con una voz tan sombría y carente de emoción que solo puede hacerme llorar más:

— Porque nunca fuiste ella, y ellos nunca fueron los hijos que deseaba algún día poder concebir con ella. Si no era con Ojiya Hayashi, simplemente no iba a funcionar para mí.

Suelto unos bajos y amargos quejidos al escuchar sus crueles palabras. No sé de donde soy capaz de juntar la fuerza necesaria, pero milagrosamente, logro suplicarle:

— Entonces, ya que nunca podremos hacerte feliz… Por favor, déjame irme con mis hijos. Ten compasión de ellos por lo menos una vez en tu vida y déjalos ser libres… ¡déjanos ser libres!

— ¡Nunca nadie me abandonará! ¡Prefiero verlos muertos primero a que eso suceda!

Aplica más fuerza en sus manos y cierro los ojos, el pavor que siento se pasea por todo mi estómago como desagradable acido. Mi pecho me duele de una manera espantosa, es tanto el dolor que ya no puedo soportarlo. Poco a poco mis ojos se van cerrando y todo se vuelve oscuro a mi alrededor. Antes de perder la conciencia, un solo pensamiento inunda mi cabeza:

— "Por favor, Dios… No importa lo que pase conmigo, protege a mis niños. Por favor, que sin importar lo que pase… ellos puedan ser felices".

Continuará


	33. Réquiem

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 33

Réquiem

— ¡Fue realmente increíble, estuvieron asombrosos! —Grité eufórica dando unos saltitos en mi lugar—Lograron que casi todos sus fanáticos volvieran a apoyarlos tras escucharlos ¡Estoy segura que pasarán a las finales!

— Era obvio que lo haríamos, somos asombrosos—Opinó Shiranui con una sonrisa engreída.

— Sin embargo, no puedo creer que los jueces de Riot vayan a tardar tanto en anunciar quien va a pasar a las finales. —Habló esta vez Tahomaru un tanto nervioso—. Dijeron que nos darían los resultados hasta el mes de febrero, eso es en dos meses más.

— Bueno, estamos a nada de las fiestas decembrinas. —Dijo Saburota con tono reflexivo—. Además, recuerda que este es un concurso a nivel nacional. La competencia de Tokio era la primera, deben hacer después las competencias de las otras prefecturas que también lograron pasar a las semifinales, es algo que les llevará tiempo.

— ¡No es justo, quiero que den los resultados ya! —Me quejé cerrando mis puños con impaciencia.

— Dororo parece estar más ansiosa que nosotros mismos. —Señaló Hyakkimaru observándome con ternura.

— No sé de qué se preocupan, si es más que obvio que seremos finalistas. —Continuó Shiranui agitando su mano de lado a lado, después añadió con un tono travieso—: Es por eso que hoy debemos celebrar… ¡Vamos a beber alcohol!

— Eres un ebrio. —Se burló Saburota, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su amigo.

— No me importa lo que digas, Sabuidiota… ¡Vamos a un bar a beber!

— Pero, Shiranui-san... —Interrumpió Tahomaru nervioso— Yo aún soy menor de edad, no puedo entrar a un bar…

— Tch, es cierto. —Respondió el vocalista con frustración—Maldita sea, Kagemitsu menor ¿¡por qué demonios no te apuras y cumples dieciocho de una vez!?

— Bueno, discúlpame por no nacer en el año correcto. —Reclamó el aludido girando los ojos.

— Es igual—insistió Shiranui con desinterés—, solo compremos algunas cervezas y vayamos al departamento de Sabu a beber hasta el amanecer.

— Esa no es una mala idea. —Lo apoyó Saburota con interés.

— Celebrar un poco no nos hará daño. —Se rindió Tahomaru soltando un pequeño suspiro cansado.

— Entonces yo iré a llevar a la pequeña Dororo a su departamento, y después los alcanzaré donde Líder-san.

Le agradecí con una enorme sonrisa, a lo cual Hyakkimaru me dedicó una mirada profunda y sumamente enternecida. Este gesto me hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda debido a los nervios, estaba tan abrumada que hasta tuve que desviar mi vista pues no dejaba de observarme.

— Pero ¿qué significa esto? —Escuché de pronto la voz inusualmente confundida de Tahomaru. Lo observé de reojo, este tenía su mirada clavada en la pantalla de su móvil—¿Quince llamadas perdidas de casa?

Los ojos de Hyakkimaru se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esto, no perdió tiempo y también se fijó en el suyo.

— Yo también tengo muchas llamadas perdidas de casa.

Puntualizó el guitarrista intrigado. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Tahomaru se apresuró en regresar la llamada. Todos lo veíamos expectantes, un ambiente tenso comenzó a cernirse sobre nosotros. Contuve el aliento cuando por fin una de las sirvientas le respondió:

— Si, hola Nagisa-san ¿qué pasa? No, aún estamos fuera… ¿Qué? ¿¡Como, por qué!? ¿¡A qué hora fue eso!? —Alzó la voz, su semblante fue poniéndose cada vez más nervioso—Entiendo, si… ¿En dónde se encuentra ahora? Muy bien, vamos para allá ahora mismo.

— Taho, ¿qué pasa?

Susurró Hyakkimaru confundido mientras su hermano colgaba su móvil con manos temblorosas. Tahomaru le dedicó una mirada preocupada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente le respondió con voz ansiosa:

— Madre fue hospitalizada de urgencia, Nagisa-san dijo que está teniendo problemas para respirar ¡no hay tiempo que perder, hermano! ¡Tomemos un taxi y vayamos al hospital con ella!

— ¡Si, claro!

No perdimos tiempo y nos acercamos a la calle para detener un taxi. Mientras esperábamos, Hyakkimaru me habló arrepentido:

— Lo siento, Dororo… Ya no podré acompañarte a tu casa.

— ¿Qué? Hyakkimaru, no te preocupes por mí, ahora lo más importante es que estés con tu mamá. —Le respondí tratando de no sonar nerviosa, cuando en realidad un desagradable nudo atacaba mi garganta.

— No te preocupes Kagemitsu, yo la acompañaré. —Se apresuró Saburota en decir con seguridad—. La llevaré a su departamento sana y salva, ustedes solo preocúpense en llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible.

— Gracias, Líder-san. —Le agradeció Hyakkimaru con sinceridad.

— Por favor, manténganos informados de lo que pasa. —Les supliqué cuando por fin lograron detener un taxi—. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos no duden en decírmelo.

— Igual con nosotros. —Les pidió Shiranui con seriedad.

Los hermanos simplemente afirmaron con la cabeza y se apresuraron a tomar el taxi. Vi al vehículo alejarse a toda velocidad sintiendo una desagradable opresión en el pecho, un mal presentimiento no dejaba de torturarme desde que Tahomaru dijo lo de las llamadas perdidas.

Tal como prometió, Saburota me llevó al departamento acompañado por Shiranui. En verdad era una escena que nunca me esperé fuera a ocurrir un día, pero así era, estaba siendo custodiada al departamento por el chico alto de cabello ondulado y el otro más pequeño de dientes afilados.

Su compañía estaba resultando más agradable de lo que pensé en un principio, hablábamos del concurso de Riot y hacíamos bromas de vez en cuando. A pesar de esto, a los tres nos era difícil ocultar la preocupación de nuestros rostros, era imposible no sentirnos nerviosos dado lo que acababa de pasar con los hermanos.

Me despedí de ellos en la puerta del departamento, los tres nos hicimos la promesa de mantenernos comunicados si alguien llegaba a saber algo de la Sra. Nui. Esa noche me fue imposible conciliar el sueño, ese mal presentimiento no me dio tregua y me imposibilitó dormir siquiera un poco.

Al día siguiente recibí muy temprano una llamada de Mio, estaba ansiosa por saber cómo les había ido en el concurso de Riot. Le conté todo con el más mínimo detalle en un intento por mantener la mente ocupada. Por un momento pensé en contarle acerca de la Sra. Nui pero me contuve, no deseaba arruinarle su últimos días en París con ese tema tan delicado, por lo cual me vi obligada a mentirle cuando me preguntó si todo estaba bien pues me escuchaba nerviosa.

Mio en verdad me conocía a la perfección, me fue muy difícil fingir con ella y convencerla de que todo estaba en orden, pero finalmente me las arreglé de alguna milagrosa manera. Hablamos por unos minutos más y también saludé rápidamente a mi tío antes de colgar pues la visita guiada que tenían a la Torre Eiffel estaba por comenzar. A pesar de mis enormes nervios agradecí poder sentirme contenta por ellos de que pudieran estar paseando juntos, y de que Mio estuviera cada vez más cerca de cumplir su sueño.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando colgué la llamada e inmediatamente después la notificación de que tenía un mensaje de Hyakkimaru en LINE apareció en la pantalla. No perdí tiempo y me dirigí a verlo, al hacerlo sentí todo derrumbarse a mi alrededor. Lo leí más de una vez como si esto fuera a cambiar lo que decía este mensaje, como si no fuera más que un mal sueño, pero no era así, por desgracia era la maldita realidad. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al leerlo por quinta vez: "Mamá acaba de fallecer".

No sé cómo me las arreglé para no soltar el móvil pues todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, me quedé perdida por un momento, era incapaz de reaccionar. Vi algunas lágrimas caer sobre la pantalla del móvil, estaba tan contrariada que por un momento sentí como si esas lágrimas no fueran las mías, sentía como si me paseara por un extraño y deprimente sueño.

— "No, no, tranquila. —Pensé respirando agitadamente sin poder parar mis lágrimas—. Hyakkimaru te necesita, ahora más que nunca él te necesita. Se fuerte por él… ¡debes ser fuerte por él!"

Cuando recuerdo esto, en verdad no puedo explicarme de donde saqué tanta fuerza para haberme mantenido serena en la medida de lo posible. Supongo que mi amor por él era tan fuerte que este me dio la entereza necesaria para superar todo lo que se vendría más adelante.

Con este firme pensamiento en mente no perdí tiempo y me apresuré a llamarlo. Mientras esperaba a que la llamada conectara respiré lentamente varias veces para tranquilizarme, por desgracia no lo hizo, no me respondió. Comencé a pensar en diferentes opciones de lo que era mejor por hacer cuando la notificación de que me había enviado otro mensaje me llegó.

* * *

Hyakkimaru: Lo siento por no contestar tu llamada, es solo que… No me siento con muchos ánimos de hablar ahora.

Dororo: Claro, no te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Hyakkimaru, estoy contigo ¿de acuerdo? No pienso dejarte solo, sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo siempre.

Hyakkimaru: Lo sé, muchas gracias. Por el momento seguimos en el hospital, debemos empezar a ver lo de la funeraria y todo eso… Te avisaré en cuanto tenga el lugar para que nos acompañes.

Dororo: ¡Claro! Estaré al pendiente para ir con ustedes.

* * *

Y sin agregar nada más vi que se desconectó. Sintiendo las piernas como si hubiera corrido un maratón me dejé caer en el sofá y bajando la cabeza seguí llorando en silencio ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué esa dulce y bondadosa mujer que tanto amaba a sus hijos había tenido que irse tan joven y abruptamente?

— "¿Por qué la vida a veces es tan injusta y cruel?"

Pensé cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos mientras de mi garganta escapaban unos bajos y lastimeros quejidos de desesperación. En ese inter, un recuerdo espontaneo apareció en mi cabeza, el recuerdo de lo que la Sra. Nui me pidió en la fiesta sorpresa de Hyakkimaru: "Dororo-chan… ¿podrías permanecer al lado de mis hijos para siempre? Por favor, sigue con ellos, no los dejes solos, no les retires tu amistad".

— "No se preocupe, Sra. Nui. —Pensé levantándome mientras secaba mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano—Hoy que tanto me necesitan, hoy más que nunca estaré con ellos, no los dejaré solos… Por eso, puede estar tranquila y descansar en paz".

Tres horas después recibí otro mensaje de Hyakkimaru indicándome el lugar donde iban a velar a su madre. El cuerpo iba a llegar aproximadamente a partir de las siete de la noche, la iban a velar toda la noche y tendría un entierro tradicional al día siguiente. Rápidamente le respondí que llegaría a partir de las ocho de la noche. No me importaba el cansancio, el dolor ni lo demás, pensaba estar al lado de los hermanos todo el tiempo que estuvieran en la sala de velación, no los iba a dejar solos ni un momento.

¿Cuánto dolor es capaz de soportar una persona? Era una pregunta que me hice miles de veces cuando mis padres fallecieron y volvía a hacerme en ese momento tan espantoso. Revisé mi armario y solté un bufido exasperado cuando encontré en un rincón el mismo maldito vestido negro formal que había usado en el funeral de mis padres. En verdad odiaba ese vestido con toda mi alma, lo único que me detuvo de quemarlo fue que era el más formal que tenía y en el pasado llegué a pensar que tal vez se iba a necesitar de nuevo un día, esto por desgracia fue así.

— "Mamá, papá… Por favor, denme la fuerza necesaria para afrontar esto. —Pensé observando como el espejo de mi habitación me regresaba una triste mirada—. Denme el valor necesario para darles un poco de paz y tranquilidad a los destrozados corazones de esos dos muchachos a quienes tanto estimo".

Estaba por salir de casa para dirigirme a la funeraria cuando me vi sorprendida por unos toques en la puerta. Me puse de puntillas para observar por la mirilla quienes eran y ahogué una leve exclamación de sorpresa al ver que eran Saburota y Shiranui.

— Saburota, Shiranui, buenas noches.

Los saludé con voz cansada al abrir la puerta, los dos muchachos vestían sacos y pantalones formales color negro, ambos me dedicaron miradas preocupadas al verme.

— Hola, Dororo-chan. —Me saludó Saburota forzando un tono tranquilo—. Veo que ya estás lista para ir a la funeraria.

— Si, estaba por salir para allá.

— Kagemitsu nos pidió de favor que viniéramos por ti para que no te fueras tu sola. —Continuó Shiranui con una voz baja y ronca—. Obviamente en tales circunstancias no pudimos negarnos.

— Entiendo, gracias a los dos. —Respondí bajando la vista con voz débil pues me sentía conmovida. No podía creer que en tales circunstancias Hyakkimaru aun siguiera pensando en mi seguridad.

— De acuerdo, vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

Nos apuró Saburota al tiempo que soltaba un nervioso suspiro. Los dos muchachos comenzaron a avanzar hacia las escaleras, pero para mí fue imposible. Sentía mis pies como si estos fueran de plomo, simplemente no lograba hacerlos avanzar al darme cuenta que lo peor estaba por llegar.

— ¿Dororo-chan?

Me llamó Saburota inseguro mientras se volvía a verme. Al darme cuenta que no era capaz de moverme no pude más que bajar la cabeza e irremediablemente las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos:

— Lo siento mucho… Sé que debemos irnos, pero no puedo, mis piernas no me responden… ¡es espantoso! —Ambos muchachos se intercambiaron una mirada afligida. Saburota no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia mí. Me tapé el rostro maldiciendo mi debilidad, volví a hablar con voz entrecortada—: Líder-san ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando los vea? ¿Qué voy a decirles? ¡Nada de lo que pueda decirles los hará sentir mejor! ¡Me siento tan frustrada e impotente ahora mismo!

Para mi sorpresa, sentí como Saburota me envolvía con sus brazos dándome un cálido abrazo en un intento por consolarme y darme fortaleza. Este me respondió con una voz sumamente dulce y serena:

— Muchas veces las palabras sobran, y creo que esta es una de esas veces. Dororo-chan, no importa que tantas personas los acompañen y estén con ellos, estoy seguro que tú eres ahora a quien más desean ver. Sé que eres muy joven y poner este peso sobre tus hombros es muy injusto, pero hoy más que nunca ellos te necesitan.

«Hay cosas que solo nosotros podemos hacer, y por ahora Dororo-chan, tú eres la única que puede traerles un poco de tranquilidad a su corazón. Por eso… por favor se fuerte y acompáñalos. No es necesario decirles nada, estoy seguro que tu compañía será más que suficiente para ellos.

Sentí a Saburota abrazarme con más fuerza, por mi parte solo pude dejar apoyada mi cabeza en su pecho y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas más en silencio. Finalmente pude tranquilizarme tras unos minutos, levanté el rostro y afirmé con mi cabeza observándolo con seguridad, este me regresó una pequeña y cálida sonrisa. Shiranui me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de apoyo y nos dirigimos en silencio a la funeraria. Ese día, mi percepción de ellos cambió por completo, les tomé mucho más cariño y aprecio a los dos.

— "Voy a ser muy fuerte, no pienso dejarlos solos".

Pensé con determinación. Antes de entrar a la funeraria respiré lentamente varias veces en un intento por tranquilizarme y prepararme mentalmente para lo que seguía. Cuando entramos distinguí la figura de los hermanos a lo lejos, estos se encontraban en la entrada de la sala donde estaban velando a su madre hablando con unas personas, era un matrimonio de edad avanzada.

Al observar a la mujer y ver lo parecida que era a la Sra. Nui sentí a mi corazón detenerse ¿eran acaso los padres de ella? Estos les hacían ligeras reverencias con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, los hermanos simplemente asentían levemente con la cabeza, pero en sus rostros se podía apreciar un profundo desagrado por ese matrimonio frente a ellos.

— Ya es demasiado tarde ¿no lo creen? —Escuché a Tahomaru hablarles con voz baja pero resentida—Debieron redimirse con madre cuando aún vivía.

— Agradecemos que estén aquí—continuó Hyakkimaru con una voz plana y fría— pero, así como a ustedes no les interesó mamá por tantos años, a nosotros no nos interesa entablar ahora una relación de nietos con ustedes.

Al escuchar estas dolorosas palabras la mujer se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente, su esposo la abrazó y dejando su cabeza apoyada en la de ella la acompañó llorando en silencio. Me quedé parada con la vista baja unos metros a lo lejos de ellos sin atreverme a acercarme tras presenciar esa triste escena. Sus palabras me lo confirmaron: eran sus abuelos maternos ¿pero por qué querían romper toda relación con ellos?

Sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo del funeral de mis padres llegó a mi cabeza. Todos los familiares hipócritas por parte de mi madre fueron a despedirse de ella, pedirle perdón, e intentar redimirse conmigo, un enorme resentimiento me invadió cuando lo intentaron. Fue demasiado tarde cuando lo intentaron, tendrían ese arrepentimiento por siempre, deberían aprender a vivir con la culpa aquejando su alma. Tal vez en el caso de los padres de la Sra. Nui era algo parecido, lo que escuché me hizo sospecharlo, y si esto era cierto, entonces no podía culparlos por tomar esa decisión.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto Hyakkimaru se percató de mi presencia y lo vi acercarse rápidamente hacia mí, yo tampoco perdí tiempo y avancé hacia él con pasos apresurados. Como en un auto reflejo nuestros cuerpos se buscaron con desesperación y nos fundimos en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

— Dororo, gracias por estar aquí. —Me susurró con voz débil.

— Hyakkimaru, lo siento mucho, en verdad lo lamento. —Respondí con voz temblorosa, irremediablemente comencé a llorar de nuevo—. Yo sé que esto no te hará sentir mejor, pero estaré contigo siempre, te ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible, nunca voy a dejarte solo.

— Ahora que estás aquí sé que todo irá mejor.

Duramos varios minutos abrazados, el dolor de lo ocurrido carcomía mi corazón, mis lágrimas traicioneras se negaban a dejar mis ojos, y a pesar de esto, la respiración de Hyakkimaru era acompasada y tranquila, sorprendentemente ninguna lágrima salía de sus ojos.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos vi que Tahomaru estaba unos metros detrás de nosotros, este se veía en muy mal estado. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y unas ojeras prominentes asomaban debajo de sus ojos. No perdí tiempo y me dirigí rápidamente hacia él.

— Dororo, gracias por venir.

Me dijo con una voz baja y agotada, hizo ademán de abrazarme, pero se contuvo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y desvió su mirada con inseguridad. Sin importarme nada de lo que hubiera pasado entre nosotros me acerqué nuevamente a él y lo abracé. Sentí a su cuerpo tensarse, sin embargo, pasados unos segundos me estrechó también con fuerza entre sus brazos.

— Lo lamento mucho, Tahomaru. —Le dije intentando hacer el dolor a un lado—. No importa que pase, nunca los abandonaré, quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

— Lo sé, muchas gracias.

Dijo a la par que soltaba un tembloroso suspiro, unas tímidas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Cuando me separé de él Shiranui y Saburota se acercaron también para darles el pésame. Pasados unos minutos me dirigí con paso vacilante a la sala de velación junto con todos. Daigo Kagemitsu se encontraba adentro, estaba sentado al fondo de la sala conversando con algunas personas, el hombre tenía un rostro cansado y sombrío.

Realmente era algo sumamente doloroso de ver, más que nunca en ese momento debía estar al lado de sus hijos, pero era obvio que si no lo había hecho cuando su mujer vivía, mucho menos lo iba a hacer ahora que ya había abandonado este mundo. Cuando entramos ni padre ni hijos se dirigieron siquiera una mirada, era como si ninguno de ellos existiera para el otro.

Una fuerte opresión se apoderó de mi pecho al pensar en lo que iba a pasar con los hermanos de ahora en adelante ¿Qué iba a hacer ese padre que más bien era un verdugo con ellos? Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al pensar en los peores escenarios posibles, no tenía idea de lo que les esperaba en un futuro ni lo que ellos pensaran hacer.

Aun con estas preocupaciones paseándose por mi corazón me coloqué de rodillas frente al ataúd de la Sra. Nui y juntando mis manos oré un mantra en su memoria. Hablé con ella por varios minutos en mi mente, agradeciéndole una y mil veces su amabilidad y cariño las pocas veces que llegué a convivir con ella. Suplicándole que cuidara a sus hijos desde el cielo, y asegurándole que podía irse de este mundo tranquila pues yo me aseguraría de nunca dejarlos solos.

Me dirigí de nuevo con todos y salimos de la sala de velación para sentarnos en la sala de espera. Ahí Tahomaru me contó que su madre había muerto de un paro cardio respiratorio y que, aunque los doctores lo intentaron no pudieron reanimarla. Cuando le realizaron la autopsia y descubrieron que tenía un enorme tumor creciendo en uno de sus pulmones pudieron comprender la razón de sus problemas para respirar la noche anterior y que ya no pudieran hacer nada por ella cuando tuvo ese paro.

— Mamá logró salvarse de un cáncer de estómago hace unos meses, pero no entiendo…—Confesó Tahomaru cerrando sus manos fuertemente en puños—¿Por qué darnos la ilusión de su recuperación si después un nuevo tumor iba a aparecer en ella? ¡Es injusto!

No pude más que darle unas palmaditas en su brazo en un intento por consolarlo. El estado emocional de ambos me preocupaba de sobremanera, no se encontraban nada bien. Tahomaru se veía enojado, estaba furioso, su corazón estaba endurecido y maldecía a todo lo posible por llevarse a su madre.

Hyakkimaru por otro lado, sujetó mi mano fuertemente contra la suya todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la funeraria, no me soltó ni un momento, era como si temiera que si dejaba de sujetarme yo también me alejaría de su vida. A pesar de esto tenía un semblante vacío, sus ojos estaban perdidos mirando a la nada. No hablaba ni se movía, era como si hubiera muerto en vida, lo único que me demostraba que estaba consiente era su mano aferrada fuertemente a la mía.

En cierto momento que este fue al sanitario Tahomaru me confesó muy preocupado que su hermano no había llorado ni una sola vez, dijo que había adoptado ese semblante inexpresivo minutos después de la muerte de su madre. Lo escuché sintiendo como mi alma se desgarraba. Sabía muy bien que todos reaccionábamos diferente al duelo, pero contener sus sentimientos de esa manera no estaba bien, debía llorarle a su madre, intentar ser siempre fuerte lo iba a terminar lastimando mucho más a la larga.

— Hyakkimaru, sabes que puedes ser sincero y demostrar lo que sientes abiertamente conmigo. —Le susurré con cariño cuando este regresó—¿Lo recuerdas? Tus sentimientos más profundos están a salvo conmigo.

Le mostré la sonrisa más dulce que me fue posible, pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. Permaneció callado con la vista perdida hacia la nada, de nueva cuenta, un fuerte apretón de su mano a la mía me demostraba que, a pesar de su semblante, este era consciente de todo lo que ocurría.

Después de estar toda la noche en la funeraria con ellos y también agradeciendo infinitamente que ni Saburota ni Shiranui se fueran, vendría un terrible acontecimiento temprano en la mañana horas antes del entierro. Dormitando un poco con mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hyakkimaru reaccioné al sentir como Tahomaru se levantaba de su asiento.

— ¿Tahomaru?

Lo llamé débilmente apreciando como este se dirigía a la sala de velación. No perdí tiempo y me levanté para seguirlo, Hyakkimaru hizo lo mismo sin soltar mi mano, Shiranui y Saburota nos imitaron entre cansados bostezos.

Al entrar en la sala de velación pude ver que Tahomaru miraba fijamente al fondo de la habitación con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Al seguir su mirada pude apreciar que su padre era entrevistado por algunos reporteros de una televisión local.

Daigo Kagemitsu era uno de los hombres más ricos de Tokio, conocido por sus diferentes negocios y sus actos de beneficencia no era de extrañar que la noticia de la muerte de su esposa hubiera escalado hasta los medios de comunicación. Eso era lo que pensé en un principio, pero las palabras de Tahomaru me hicieron cuestionarme la realidad de lo que pasaba:

— ¿En serio fue capaz de lucrar con la muerte de nuestra madre? —Habló con una voz baja y envenenada—¿Fue capaz de beneficiarse de esto para seguir mejorando su imagen pública?

Entrecerré mis ojos con dolor al darme cuenta que esto era muy probable. El cuerpo de Tahomaru tembló levemente a causa de toda la furia que sentía, nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado. Hyakkimaru por su parte tenía la vista fija en la entrevista, tensó un poco sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Desde lejos llegó a nuestros oídos la voz formal y recta de ese cruel hombre:

— Sin duda, haber perdido a mi amada esposa será algo muy difícil de superar… Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que debo intentar ser muy fuerte para seguir con nuestra vida lo más normal que se pueda. Ahora que mis queridos hijos perdieron a su madre y más me necesitan, debo esforzarme y seguir adelante por ellos.

— ¿¡Pero de que mierda hablas!? —Gritó Tahomaru con una voz fuerte. De inmediato todas las personas en la sala voltearon a verlo intrigados. Mientras continuaba hablando este avanzó con pasos rápidos hacia su padre—¿¡Por qué no le dices a estas personas el terrible padre que eres en realidad!? ¡Deja de mentir! ¡No te importamos, nunca nos amaste! ¡Deja de aparentar ser algo que no eres!

Su padre aterraba a Tahomaru, así había sido desde que este era pequeño, pero ese día, en el funeral de su madre por fin se había atrevido a enfrentarlo. Con todo ese odio contenido en su corazón de tantos años y mezclado con el inmenso dolor por la muerte de su amada madre perdió todo rastro de raciocinio, se lanzó de lleno contra su padre y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz.

A causa del impacto y la sorpresa Daigo cayó de espaldas al suelo con todo y el asiento de madera en donde lo estaban entrevistando. Los reporteros solo atinaron a retroceder unos cuantos pasos con sus rostros completamente anonadados. Con el cuerpo aun temblándole a causa de todo el dolor y rabia acumulados en el corazón, Tahomaru se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

Por unos segundos se sintió como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido hasta que con movimientos lentos y torpes Daigo se puso de pie, la sangre había comenzado a salir de su nariz. Tahomaru levantó sus ojos inseguros hacia su padre, se mordió el labio inferior como apenas siendo consciente de lo que había hecho. Preparándome para lo peor solté la mano de Hyakkimaru y me acerqué rápidamente hacia donde estaban padre e hijo.

— ¡Mocoso insolente! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Gritó Daigo encolerizado mientras levantaba su mano cerrándola en puño para regresarle el golpe a su hijo menor. Llegué enfrente de Tahomaru, extendí mis brazos a lo largo y le supliqué:

— ¡Basta por favor! ¡Ya no les haga más daño a sus hijos!

El furioso hombre frente a mí apenas pudo reaccionar para detener su puño justo a tiempo. Apreté mis labios con temor, a pesar de esto me las arreglé para mirarlo con valentía. El hombre estudiaba con suma atención cada parte de mi rostro, a pesar de esto, no bajó su brazo en puño.

— Eres la misma niña de la otra vez —Susurró este con exasperación— ¿Cómo alguien puede encariñarse tanto con estos dos inútiles buenos para nada, al punto de incluso casi recibir un golpe por ellos?

— Si usted les hubiera dado una oportunidad, estoy segura que también se hubiera encariñado con ellos pues al contrario de lo que usted piensa, los dos son unos muchachos maravillosos.

Sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos al decir eso, pero no me importó, le sostuve una dura mirada mientras él cambió a un semblante como si fuera posible más furioso que antes. Estaba segura que me iba a dar un buen golpe en el rostro cuando el sonido de un vidrio estrellándose se escuchó detrás del cruel hombre.

En cuestión de segundos me vi anonada por la nueva escena frente a mí: Hyakkimaru apuntaba al cuello de su padre con un pedazo de cristal. Con mis ojos abiertos de par en par estudié incrédula lo que pasaba, pude ver que en el suelo cerca de los pies de ambos estaba un vaso de vidrio roto, de ahí había salido esa arma improvisada. Mi cuerpo tembló involuntariamente cuando Hyakkimaru susurró con una voz sumamente cruel y fría:

— Atrévete a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Dororo o a mi hermano… y te juro que tendrán que enterrarte a ti también.

El hombre movió lentamente sus ojos hacia el cristal peligrosamente cerca de su yugular tragando saliva nerviosamente. El rostro de Hyakkimaru seguía igual, inexpresivo, vacío e imperturbable. Nadie fue capaz de decir o hacer nada más hasta que pasados unos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, Saburota se colocó rápidamente detrás de Hyakkimaru y dándole una palmada a sus manos hizo que soltara el cristal y este cayera al suelo. Shiranui por otro lado tomó a Tahomaru fuertemente de los hombros y lo levantó comenzando a arrastrarlo lejos de su padre.

— No cometas un error ahora. —Le dijo Saburota al guitarrista, mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de sus brazos—. No sé qué demonios pasaba en tu familia, pero créeme, se reconocer cuando a un padre le importa tanto sus hijos como un grano en el culo, y creo que este es su caso… Solo puedo suplicarte que no te rebajes a su nivel, no eches a perder todo tu futuro por esta escoria, Kage… no… Hyakkimaru.

Hyakkimaru por fin reaccionó al escuchar como Saburota lo llamaba por su nombre por primera vez. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios con fuerza. Tras unos segundos de reflexión asintió levemente con la cabeza soltando un exasperado suspiro. Le dedicó una última mirada llena de rencor a su padre y con pasos largos se dirigió donde su hermano. Tahomaru lo miró asustado y lleno de dolor, su hermano mayor simplemente apoyó suavemente su mano contra su hombro para después decirle con tranquilidad:

— Es obvio que no somos bienvenidos aquí, así que vámonos… Acompañamos a mamá lo más que pudimos, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

El menor ya no respondió, apretó la mano de su hermano encima de su hombro y asintió lentamente. Los cinco nos miramos unos a otros con seguridad para después dirigirnos a la salida de la sala. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo Shiranui se volvió unos pasos y habló con una voz alta y fría:

— A veces la vida se equivoca… En este caso, se llevó a la persona equivocada, la persona que debió morir era otra.

Y tras escupir a los pies de Daigo salió despreocupadamente de la sala. Caminamos fuera de la funeraria por varios minutos en silencio hasta que dejamos de escuchar los pasos de Tahomaru. Cuando me volví a verlo, sentí una punzada de dolor en mi corazón pues estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la vista clavada al piso mientras unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

— Tahomaru…

Lo llamé suavemente para de inmediato arrodillarme frente a él y abrazarlo. Al saberse abrazado este correspondió el gesto sin dudarlo y comenzó a sollozar con una voz alta y lastimera, llamando adolorido a su fallecida madre. Me esforcé por abrazarlo lo más fuerte y cariñosamente que me fuera posible, esperando inútilmente que cuando menos esto pudiera consolarlo un poco. Después de lo que pasó Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru decidieron no ir al entierro de su madre, se hicieron la firme promesa el uno al otro de visitar su tumba a solas después.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirnos, después de que Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru me acompañaron al departamento en silencio, observé con pesar como las lágrimas de Hyakkimaru, a pesar de todo, aun eran incapaces de salir de sus ojos.

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Pregunté con indiferencia mientras observaba como mi padre dejaba unos papeles en el escritorio de caoba frente a mí. Después de que Daigo regresó de la ceremonia de entierro de mamá irrumpió en mi habitación mientras Taho y yo planeábamos lo que era mejor por hacer a futuro. Me llevó casi a rastras a su estudio, incluso les ordenó a algunos sirvientes que no permitieran a mi hermano menor que se acercara, aunque él intentó ir tras nosotros estos se lo impidieron siguiendo las órdenes de ese espantoso demonio.

Esperaba cualquier cosa cuando me encerró en el estudio con él, regaños, gritos, golpes o humillaciones dado lo que había pasado en la funeraria, incluso ya me había preparado mentalmente para defenderme físicamente si era necesario, pero no pasó nada de eso. Este simplemente abrió uno de los cajones en su escritorio y dejó esas sospechosas hojas frente a mí.

— Tómalas y velas. —Respondió observando al exterior por la ventana con un semblante carente de emoción.

— No lo haré—me negué sin un rastro de duda en mi voz—, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Sus labios temblaron casi imperceptiblemente y dejó una mirada fría clavada en mi rostro, por mi parte le sostuve unos ojos cargados de odio y rencor. Segundos después entrelazó sus manos enfrente de su rostro dejando apoyados los codos en el escritorio y continuó hablando sin inmutarse:

— Siempre tuviste un carácter mucho más fuerte y seguro que tu hermano… Eso me quedó más que claro el día de hoy. Físicamente te pareces mucho a Nui, pero en cuanto a carácter siempre fuiste más como…

— No te atrevas a terminar esa frase ¡no te atrevas a compararme contigo!

Nuestras miradas enfurecidas se enfrentaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, haciendo de cuenta como si no lo hubiera interrumpido, él continuó:

— Esos papeles frente a ti son tus papeles de admisión a la universidad de Tokio. Hablé con algunos de mis contactos y arreglé que fueras admitido sin tener que presentar examen de admisión. Ya está todo listo para que comiences a estudiar ahí apenas comience el nuevo ciclo escolar en abril.

Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces sin tener idea de que decir a causa de la sorpresa ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué demonios pretendía? Tragué saliva antes de responder, suponiendo inútilmente que eso haría desaparecer ese espantoso nudo de desesperación en mi garganta:

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes detrás de esto? ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?

— Soy tu padre… ¿está mal que trate de asegurar tu futuro?

— No fuiste mi padre por dieciocho años… ¿¡en serio esperas que crea que de la noche a la mañana te nacieron los deseos por comportarte como debías hacerlo desde hace años!?

— Hyakkimaru, tienes mucho potencial. —Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escuchar cómo me llamaba por mi nombre por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón—. Sé que tienes buenas notas en la escuela, lo que quiere decir que eres listo y capaz. Estudia negocios internacionales, trabajarás conmigo y algún día todos mis negocios serán tuyos.

— ¿Y para qué demonios querría eso?

— ¿¡En serio se puede ser mas necio!? —Exclamó con voz fuerte levantándose de su asiento, al tiempo que daba un golpe exasperado a su escritorio—¿¡No te das cuenta que con esto tendrías todo tu futuro asegurado!? ¿¡Qué así podrías hacer algo de provecho con tu vida!?

— ¿¡A cambio de qué!? —Interrumpí con rabia—¿¡De dejar de tocar la guitarra!? ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres!?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿¡Insinúas que si me dedico a la música nunca seré alguien de provecho!? ¿¡Que si no uso esos trajes caros y dirijo una empresa nunca seré nadie en la vida!? ¿¡En verdad tu mente es tan cerrada!? ¿¡En verdad eres tan imbécil!?

Observé su rostro contorsionarse en una mueca enfurecida, a pesar de esto no hubo ninguna señal de su parte de agredirme ni responderme como siempre lo hacía, me di cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse. Pasados unos segundos me respondió con dolor y ojos humedecidos:

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella, es lo último que puedo hacer por Nui. Podemos intentar reponer el tiempo perdido y…

— Claro—lo interrumpí con sarcasmo—, como mamá ya no está y ya no te queda más que nosotros ahora si interesamos. Es demasiado tarde ya Daigo, el daño está hecho y por más que lo intentes nunca podrás repararlo. Estás loco, eres un maldito enfermo. —Me coloqué delante del escritorio y le grité colérico dando dos fuertes golpes con mis palmas abiertas sobre este—: ¿¡Creíste que nadie se iba a dar cuenta!? Seguro lo pensabas, pero yo si lo vi, vi las marcas en el cuello de mamá… ¡Estoy seguro que por tu culpa sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar, tú fuiste el responsable de su muerte!

Nunca antes había visto a mi padre tan vulnerable como ese momento, antes de eso, creí que era algo imposible de presenciar sin embargo pasó: se dejó caer de nuevo en el escritorio, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y ya no fue capaz de decir nada más. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y su cuerpo tembló levemente mientras una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

A pesar de esto lo odiaba con toda mi alma, no pude más que sentir una extraña mezcla entre lástima y repugnancia al verlo así. Ignorando su dolor, tomé con fuerza los papeles de la universidad entre mis manos y continué:

— Nunca abandonaré mis sueños ni lo que me apasiona para que te sientas orgulloso de mí, lo que sientas por mí me es indiferente. —Comencé a romper los papeles y tiré los pedazos frente a él—. Ni aunque eso me asegure mi futuro lo haré… ¡nunca nada me hará que deje la música! ¡ni por todo el dinero, fama o prestigio del mundo dejaré de tocar la guitarra!

Daigo cerró fuertemente las manos en puños y me respondió observándome con unos ojos rabiosos inyectados en sangre:

— ¡Entonces quiero que tu hermano y tú tomen sus cosas y se larguen de mi casa! Pero te lo advierto, Hyakkimaru… Apenas pongan un pie fuera de esta mansión romperán todo lazo conmigo, será como si nunca hubieran tenido un padre.

— Eso será algo muy sencillo—contesté indiferente, dándole la espalda—realmente nosotros nunca tuvimos un padre.

Y sin decir nada más salí rápidamente del estudio cerrando la puerta con violencia.

* * *

La quietud de mi sueño fue interrumpida por un sonido agudo penetrando en mis oídos. Abrí mis ojos con pereza, regresando lentamente a la realidad me di cuenta que era mi móvil que estaba sonando. El reloj en mi mesa de noche indicaba que eran ya pasadas las tres de la mañana, sin embargo, contuve la respiración al ver en la pantalla que era una llamada de Hyakkimaru.

— ¡Hyakkimaru! ¿Qué pasa? —Contesté su llamada alarmada debido a que ya era de madrugada.

— Pequeña Dororo, discúlpame por llamarte tan tarde. —Lo escuché responder con voz débil.

— No te preocupes por eso, no hay ningún problema… Dime, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Para ser sincero, no… No estoy nada bien.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¡Esto aquí para ti! —Exclamé desesperada.

— Si… Sé que es muy noche ya, pero… ¿te importaría verme en el rio de las luciérnagas? Me vendría muy bien hablar contigo ahora mismo.

— Por supuesto, voy para allá ahora mismo.

— Gracias…

Susurró desanimado para después colgar la llamada. No me importó siquiera estar en pijama, lo único que podía pensar era en ir con él lo más rápido que fuera posible. Me puse rápidamente mis tenis, un abrigo de lana y salí corriendo rumbo al río. Cuando llegué Hyakkimaru ya se encontraba ahí, tal cual como había pasado en la funeraria apenas se percató de mi presencia se dirigió a mi encuentro y me atrapó en un abrazo fuerte y según percibí, desesperado.

Nos sentamos a conversar como siempre a la orilla del río. Conforme su historia de lo que acababa de pasar con su padre avanzaba la desesperación y dolor se apoderaban más y más de cada parte de mi corazón. Y, aun así, a pesar de todo, Hyakkimaru seguía con su semblante frío e inexpresivo.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta! —Grité furiosa cuando terminó de hablar. Negué varias veces con la cabeza en un intento por mantener la compostura, solté un sonoro suspiro para mantenerme serena antes de continuar—: ¿Necesitan un lugar donde quedarse? Mio nee llega mañana en la tarde, pero estoy segura que…

— Gracias, pero no es necesario. —Respondió demasiado tranquilo para todo lo que estaba pasando—. Hisashi, es decir… Saburota nos recibió en su departamento en lo que Taho y yo pensamos que hacer, dijo que podíamos quedarnos con él todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

— Entiendo, menos mal.

Opiné con alivio mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. Sin duda lo único bueno de esa terrible experiencia fue que eso unió mucho más a los cuatro muchachos. El que tanto Saburota como Hyakkimaru se llamaran por su nombre y ya no por su apellido era la clara muestra de la enorme estima que se estaba formando entre ellos.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa Hyakkimaru esculcó su mochila, sacó un largo papel blanco y me lo tendió. Al tenerlo en mis manos lo observé detenidamente, se trataba de un cheque al portador por una cantidad de dinero impresionante.

— Daigo nos entregó este cheque antes de salir de casa, dijo que era lo último que haría por nosotros en memoria de mamá. —Exclamó con odio en su voz—. Debemos arreglarnos con esto y con los ahorros que mamá nos dejó en la medida de lo posible.

— Hyakkimaru…

Fue lo único que atiné a decir sintiendo una terrible impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ayudarlos. En verdad no me cabía en la cabeza como un hombre podía llegar a tales niveles de crueldad, como podía abandonar a su propia sangre de esa manera tan espantosa, como los podía dejar así a su suerte. Después para mi sorpresa Hyakkimaru me arrebató el cheque con un fuerte agarre.

— No lo necesito… ¡no quiero nada que venga de él!

— ¡No, Hyakkimaru no lo hagas!

Me lancé hacia él y afortunadamente pude evitar justo a tiempo que rompiera el cheque. Lo tomé con fuerza entre mis manos alejándolo lo más posible de él, este me miró con desaprobación, a pesar de esto, no me dejé intimidar y le dije lo más calmadamente que me era posible:

— Lo sé, Hyakkimaru… Yo entiendo lo frustrante que debe ser para ti todo esto, pero… Sabes que lo necesitas, de ese cheque depende tu futuro y el de Tahomaru. Sé que es humillante, pero por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer. Tan solo piensa que es una especie de préstamo bancario para que ustedes dos puedan seguir enfocados en perseguir sus sueños. —Le sonreí con dulzura—. Cuando Rainbow Tears sea una banda famosa podrás hacerle un cheque por una cantidad aun mayor y entonces tú lo humillarás a él. Estoy segura que así será.

Escuchar mis palabras y ver mi sonrisa lo tranquilizó pasados unos segundos, me regresó una sonrisa cansada y afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Me prometes que si te regreso el cheque ya no intentaras romperlo? —Pregunté suavemente.

— Si, te lo juro por mi guitarra. —Afirmó con seguridad.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al observar como lo guardaba con cuidado en su mochila de nuevo. Después de eso, los dos nos quedamos observando el río en silencio por varios minutos. La quietud del momento se vio interrumpida cuando Hyakkimaru bajó la cabeza y al cerrar sus manos en puños estas comenzaron a temblar. Dirigí mi mirada a su rostro observando con preocupación que tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba sus labios con fuerza en un intento desesperado por no llorar, tal parecía que ahora si ya había llegado a su límite. Sintiendo mi corazón quebrarse me acerqué a él y rodeé sus manos con las mías.

— Hyakkimaru, no te contengas más. —Le supliqué con cariño—. Debes llorar, no puedes contener más tus lágrimas. —No me respondió, negó desesperadamente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a llorar?

— No quiero… no quiero que mamá se ponga triste al verme llorar. —Confesó con voz temblorosa.

— Estoy segura que tu mamá se pondría más triste al verte tan desesperado por contener tus sentimientos de esa forma. —Continué aferrando más mis manos a las suyas—. "Grita si quieres gritar, maldice si quieres maldecir, ríe si quieres reír, llora si quieres llorar, no puedes ignorar lo que tu corazón te pide". Esas eran palabras que mi padre siempre me decía y en las cuales todavía sigo creyendo firmemente… Yo sé que tu mamá aceptará gustosa tus lágrimas de despedida pues ella los amaba más que nada en la vida, y solo quería su bienestar, por eso… no debes temer llorar, Hyakkimaru.

Pronunciar esas palabras fue como si se hubiera roto un sello dentro de él. Aun sin levantar su rostro lo escuché soltar un bajo quejido para después comenzar a llorar con desesperación. Lo rodeé con mis brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo, Hyakkimaru dejó apoyada su cabeza contra mi hombro y continuó llorando con amargura.

— Mamá se fue, ya nunca volverá. —Dijo entre sollozos desesperados—. Dororo ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mamá? ¿¡Cómo se supone que continúe mi vida sin ella!?

— Debes hacerlo pues no te queda otra opción. —Respondí suavemente abrazándolo aun con más fuerza que antes, dejé apoyada mi cabeza contra la suya—. Pero no debes continuar solo Hyakkimaru, no importa que pase, nunca estarás solo. Saburota, Shiranui, Mio, Tahomaru y por supuesto yo siempre estaremos contigo, sin importar lo difíciles que estén las cosas te ayudaremos siempre. Yo continuaré este camino contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado.

El lastimero llanto de Hyakkimaru continuó por un buen rato más. Su cuerpo temblaba y daba algunos hipidos de vez en cuando, yo me limité a estar con él acompañándolo en silencio, no separé mi cuerpo ni un centímetro del suyo ni siquiera un poco. Dejé que llorara todo lo que tuviera que llorar, debía dejar salir todo ese dolor y desesperación contenido desde el día anterior.

Cuando finalmente pudo tranquilizarse y escuché su llanto cesar me separé un poco de él y lo observé con inseguridad. Este me regresó la mirada, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos enrojecidos después de tanto llorar. Deseaba tanto poder hacer más ligero su dolor, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por evitar que sufriera, y a pesar de todo, más que nunca en ese momento en el que estaba tan débil reafirmaba lo mucho que lo amaba al pensar en lo hermoso que se veía a pesar de las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

Sin pensar en nada más que lo mucho que lo amaba y como mi corazón ardía en deseos por darle tranquilidad tomé sin vacilación su rostro entre mis manos, junté nuestras frentes y comencé a frotarlas suavemente. Al hacer esto, segundos después comencé a percibir su respiración mucho más tranquila. Acto seguido le hablé con cariño y dulzura:

— Hyakkimaru… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el verano del año pasado aquí? Debemos dejarnos arrastrar por la tormenta para después brillar incluso más que un arcoíris en el cielo. Como tú ya fuiste arrastrado por la tormenta y seguiste de pie, ahora brillas de una manera impresionante ante mis ojos. A pesar de tu sufrimiento, ahora mismo brillas de una manera extraordinaria… Brillas incluso más que las mismas estrellas y la luna en el cielo. Brillas porque eres fuerte y asombroso, sin importar lo que pase siempre brillarás para mí, Hyakkimaru.

* * *

Dororo, si no hubieras estado conmigo esa noche, la verdad no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. Como el mayor me correspondía mantener la compostura y mostrarme fuerte ante Taho para que este no se rindiera. Sin embargo, en realidad estaba tan temeroso, herido y desesperado que poder expresarme abiertamente ante ti fue un verdadero alivio para mí, sentí esa pesada carga sobre mis hombros desaparecer por un breve momento.

En mi abrumada mente aparecieron muchas ideas descabelladas, crueles y despiadadas para vengarme de mi padre, una de ellas incluso fue el prenderle fuego a la mansión con él adentro. Tal vez, si tú no hubieras respondido a mi llamada y me hubieras acompañado esa noche hubiera terminado haciendo una locura, es por eso que siempre agradeceré que me hayas salvado esa noche con tu compañía y tus dulces palabras. Curaste mi afligido corazón, tú eras la única que podía hacerlo.

Estuvimos un buen rato frotando nuestras frentes mientras tus cariñosas palabras aún resonaban en mi cabeza: "ahora brillas de una manera impresionante ante mis ojos". De nuevo me viste en uno de mis momentos más vulnerables, y a pesar de todo esto para ti brillaba y era maravilloso. Siempre lo hacías Dororo, siempre lograbas ver el mejor lado de las personas, aunque la situación indicara lo contrario.

Siendo capaz de dejar por un momento esos dolorosos sentimientos a un lado, alejé mi rostro del tuyo con cierta vacilación manteniendo mis ojos cerrados. Dororo ¿te sentiste igual que yo en ese momento? Unos enormes nervios se apoderaron de mí al darme cuenta de que estábamos sumamente cerca el uno del otro, mi rostro estaba tan solo a centímetros del tuyo. Al abrir lentamente mis ojos con inquietud, me encontré con una hermosa escena frente a mí: tu precioso rostro observándome con timidez.

Estudié tus facciones con cuidado, mis ojos se pasearon por cada centímetro de tu rosto. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron su ritmo a un movimiento tan desbocado que incluso no pude respirar con normalidad, me sentí asfixiado.

Tus grandes y brillantes ojos chocolate me apreciaron inseguros, aun así, fue con tanta atención al mismo tiempo que ni siquiera te atreviste a parpadear. Un agradable enrojecimiento se extendió alrededor de tus tiernas y redondas mejillas. Tus delgados y rosados labios estaban entreabiertos, al parecer querías decir algo, sin embargo, las palabras no podían salir de tu garganta.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo al percibir tu pequeño cuerpo temblar ligeramente. Intuir que estabas igual de nerviosa que yo desconectó mi raciocino por unos segundos obligándome a actuar por medio de mis instintos.

Aprecié todo como si sucediera en cámara lenta. Levanté mi mano derecha y la llevé hasta tu rostro para acunar con ella tu suave mejilla. En cuanto sentiste el tacto cerraste tus ojos y apretaste tus labios, tu cuerpo de nuevo tembló casi imperceptiblemente.

— Dororo, eres hermosa…

Susurré suavemente mientras que moví lentamente mi pulgar de arriba hacia abajo sobre tu rostro en una inocente caricia. Al escuchar esto te quedaste paralizada, permaneciste con los ojos cerrados y todo tu cuerpo se tensó.

— Hyakkimaru…

Fue lo único que tus labios pudieron pronunciar con voz temblorosa y ansiosa, escuchar esa voz me rompió, hizo explotar mi corazón de felicidad, me emocionó tanto al punto que incluso sentí algo cálido pasearse por mi estómago.

Completamente alejado de la realidad acerqué más mi rostro al tuyo. El dulce olor del champú de fresas que usabas invadió mi nariz, ese día, ese se convertiría en mi nuevo olor favorito. Sentir tu cálida respiración contra mi rostro me hizo contener el aire de mis pulmones, alteró mis sentidos. Invadido por tu aroma, por tu calor, por todo tu ser acerqué peligrosamente mis labios a los tuyos.

En ese momento en el que experimentaba tanto dolor, decidí solo enfocarme en todo el amor que sentía por ti. Opté por refugiarme en esos profundos sentimientos que habías logrado despertar en mi corazón en un intento desesperado por ya no seguir sufriendo debido a todo lo que acontecía en mi vida.

Deseaba transmitirte todo mi amor, deseaba que comprendieras lo agradecido que estaba contigo por haberme acompañado en esos difíciles momentos, por no dejarme solo y por haberme salvado incluso de mí mismo. Quería que supieras lo importante y valiosa que eras en mi vida.

Por esa razón, esa noche a la orilla de ese río que era tan especial para ambos, bajo la tenue luz de la luna y con todas las estrellas de testigo en el cielo terminé con toda distancia entre nosotros y lo hice. Me atreví a hacer lo que ya llevaba soñando con hacer desde hace meses atrás. Sin importarme nada más ni las consecuencias de mis actos junté nuestros labios, me atreví a besarte.

Continuará


	34. Pasado y futuro

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 34

Pasado y futuro

Dororo es caprichosa, testaruda, impulsiva y de un carácter fuerte. Ella siempre ha vivido su vida según sus principios y nunca se deja intimidar por nadie. Ahora que pienso sobre esto y recuerdo lo que pasó ese día, no es de extrañar la reacción que tuvo cuando la besé.

Ese dulce besó duró unos cuantos segundos, duró apenas lo que lo hace un suspiro. Deleitándome con el tan ansiado sabor de sus labios, me separé más por los nervios de darme cuenta de la imprudencia que había hecho que por el deseo de querer hacerlo, si por mí fuera, hubiera durado una eternidad aprisionado a su boca.

Cuando separé mi rostro abrí mis ojos, sumamente nervioso. La hermosa jovencita me observaba con unos parpados bien abiertos, sus labios seguían entre abiertos y temblaban levemente, todo su rostro entero era adornado por un fuerte enrojecimiento.

Antes de poder decir o hacer otra cosa observé consternado como esta alzaba rápidamente su brazo, inmediatamente después un sonido seco se escuchó al tiempo que un intenso ardor se extendía por toda mi mejilla derecha. Duré con la cabeza ladeada unos cuantos segundos, parpadeando sumamente confundido pues mi cerebro no era capaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Volví la cabeza lentamente al frente sujetándome con mi mano mi adolorada mejilla. Dororo tenía su mano abierta aun alzada a la par de su rostro, esta respiraba agitadamente y me miraba indignada. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, no cabía en mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que acababa de darme una bofetada.

— ¡Eres un idiota, el más idiota entre los idiotas! —Exclamó furiosa cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus manos en puños—¡Acosador, pervertido! ¡Infiel! ¡Mujeriego! ¿¡Quién demonios te crees para hacer esto!?

Cada insulto que soltaba se me clavaba como un cuchillo al corazón, sumado a esto, un profundo enojo comenzaba a invadirme también. La escuchaba en silencio apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, conteniéndome para no perder la compostura y defenderme. Era doloroso escuchar todo eso, pero por más que dolía tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Yo me había equivocado, no tenía por qué haberla besado sin su permiso.

Maldiciendo internamente por mi imprudencia, cuando por fin fue capaz de callar todos sus reclamos nos observamos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos con ojos heridos y descontentos. A pesar de lo antes dicho, Dororo también siempre ha sido una experta para moverme a su voluntad y enredar de una manera espantosa mis pensamientos, eso me quedó más que claro ese día.

En cuestión de segundos su rostro se suavizó mostrando unos ojos desesperados y deseosos. Se lanzó a mí, enredó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello y atrapó sus labios contra los míos ansiosa. Apenas y me las pude arreglar para no irme hacia atrás debido a la fuerza y rapidez con la que hizo este movimiento. Sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo al recibir nuevamente esos temblorosos labios cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar para corresponderle de inmediato.

Fue un beso cargado de amor, dulzura, deseo y desesperación, me dejó tan abrumado que por un momento todo mi cuerpo se paralizó. No importaba que no fuera mi primer beso, a pesar de las muchas veces que besé a Mio nunca antes me había sentido así hasta que Dororo me besó.

Ese beso era inseguro, tímido, inexperto, a pesar de esto estaba haciendo que una carga eléctrica me recorriera desde la cabeza hasta los pies, estaba haciendo estragos mi cabeza. Nuestros labios apenas y se movían, pero no se separaban ni un centímetro. Era sumamente inocente, pero eso no importaba, no tenía que ser un beso pasional para hacerme sentir que mi corazón latía tan rápido en mi pecho como si este fuera a explotar, no debía serlo para hacerme sentir que ese era el mejor momento de mi vida.

Duró tan solo unos minutos, sin embargo, toda la dicha que ese beso me hizo sentir fue tanta que yo lo sentí como una hermosa eternidad, era como si nuestros labios se negaran a separarse, deseando que quedaran grabada en nuestra memoria táctil el sabor de los labios del otro.

Finalmente, la falta de aire fue la que nos obligó a detenernos. Dororo se separó y observé asombrado que incluso mis manos estaban apoyadas en su cintura, en verdad ese beso me había absorbido tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hacía.

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente a causa de la excepcional experiencia vivida, de nueva cuenta nos observamos en silencio. Dororo tenía los labios fuertemente apretados, sus brillantes ojos chocolates estaban entrecerrados apreciándome culpables, era como si acabara de recibir un regaño. No quise perder más tiempo, a pesar de lo obvio que parecía tenía que hacer reales mis sentimientos por medio de mis palabras. Abrí mis labios y dije en voz baja lentamente:

— Dororo, te am…

Por desgracia no me dejó terminar la frase. Se apresuró y tapó mi boca con la palma de su mano. El sentimiento de culpa aumentó en su mirada, negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de hablar:

— Por favor no, no digas nada más… No digas ni una sola palabra más hasta que hayas aclarado las cosas con Mio. Por favor… No me hagas herir a mi prima de esta manera.

Una desagradable opresión se apoderó de mi pecho al escuchar eso, el que se vio invadido por un enorme sentimiento de culpa en esa ocasión fui yo. Ella tenía razón, técnicamente mi relación con Mio seguía, mientras yo no aclarara con ella el sentir de mi corazón y no le dijera que ya no deseaba una relación con ella todo iba a seguir igual. Apenas hasta que ella lo dijo fui consciente del tan terrible error que había cometido.

— Lo siento mucho…

Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir bajando la mirada con semblante arrepentido. Dororo alejó su palma de mi boca y me miró con vergüenza, me respondió con voz débil:

— Lo siento, no debí golpearte… Estás sufriendo tanto y yo todavía te doy una bofetada, soy una tonta… Por favor, piensa bien las cosas, y cuando hayas aclarado todo, volveremos a hablar.

Y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo rápidamente. La vi perderse de mi vista sintiendo un enorme vacío extenderse por todo mi corazón. Su reacción me había lastimado, a pesar de todo, no podía culparla por esto, tenía toda la razón. Permanecí observando el río en silencio por varias horas más, reflexionando sobre mi pasado y mi futuro. Cuando el cansancio fue demasiado para soportar decidí regresar al departamento de Saburota, necesitaba dormir con urgencia.

— "Mañana será un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para arreglar todo".

Pensé colocando mis dedos sobre mis labios, deseando que el agradable sabor del beso de Dororo no pudiera escaparse de ellos.

* * *

— ¡El desayuno está listo!

Anunció Saburota mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa. Bajé la mirada y observé el plato con atención, en este había dos esponjosos hot cakes adornados con caritas felices hechas con jarabe de chocolate.

— Me perturba un poco comer algo con un rostro. —Confesé ladeando mi rostro con confusión.

— Lo siento, es la costumbre. —Se excusó Saburota encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la mesa—. Siempre los hago así para mis hermanas, así que ya lo hago inconscientemente.

— Aun así, se ven deliciosos, Saburota-san. —Confirmó Taho tomando sus cubiertos.

Saburota sonrió con amabilidad antes de partir sus hot cakes y deshacer el rostro en ellos. Empezamos a comer en silencio. Saburota observó mi rostro con atención, no pude más que concentrarme más de lo necesario en mis hot cakes para evitar su mirada a toda costa.

— Hyakkimaru—me llamó finalmente enarcando una ceja con curiosidad—, ¿por qué tu mejilla está roja?

Apreté mis labios antes de responder, observando de reojo como también Taho me miraba disimuladamente. Conociendo a mi hermano él ya había visto esto desde que nos dimos los buenos días temprano en la mañana, pero seguramente no se había atrevido a preguntarme.

— Me caí del sofá mientras dormía y me golpeé el rostro. —Mentí pues de ninguna manera pensaba decirles que Dororo me había abofeteado por besarla sin su permiso, no podía hacerlo pues sabía que eso iba a herir y molestar a Taho.

— Es eso o peleaste con alguien en sueños y perdiste. —Se burló Saburota con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Caí del sofá mientras dormía y me golpeé el rostro. —Repetí entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

— Bueno, si tú lo dices está bien, te creo. Vaya que el piso de mi departamento es malvado. Se rindió Saburota riendo un poco en voz baja. Taho y yo le seguimos la broma riendo sin ganas, la verdad era que en tales circunstancias era complicado reír, pero agradecíamos internamente los intentos de Saburota por animarnos. Continuamos desayunando con un pesado silencio por varios minutos más hasta que Taho habló con sinceridad:

— Saburota-san… En verdad… Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedarnos en tu departamento, no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo y aun así…

— En serio Tahomaru, no le des más importancia. —Lo interrumpió agitando su mano en un gesto despreocupado—. Sé que mi departamento es pequeño y no es la gran cosa, pero como les dije, pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quieran, simplemente no podía darles la espalda ahora que más lo necesitan.

«Tal como les dije en la funeraria… Yo sé lo que es vivir con un padre ausente al que nunca le importaste. Mi padre abandonó mi familia cuando tenía catorce años, se fue como si no valiéramos más que un excremento pisado en la calle. —Confesó tratando de ser fuerte, a pesar de esto, había un leve atisbo de dolor en su voz—. Nadie estuvo para ayudarnos cuando eso pasó y fue en realidad complicado, es por eso que si yo puedo apoyarlos lo haré sin dudarlo.

«Afortunadamente mi madre y mis hermanas siguen conmigo. Mamá ahora es una alcohólica y por más que intentamos convencerla se niega ir a rehabilitarse. Vivir con ella era un infierno, es por eso que confieso que en cuanto pude hui de casa para comenzar a vivir yo solo. La única razón por la que no traigo a mis hermanas conmigo es porque ellas ayudan a que mamá se mida un poco con el alcohol y no termine muriendo de un coma etílico. Voy a verlas todos los días, cuido de las tres y pago todos sus gastos, pero… aunque es complicado, agradezco aun tenerlas y no estar solo.

«Ustedes perdieron prácticamente todo y se quedaron solos de la noche a la mañana, pero así es la vida, cada quien tiene que lidiar con la mierda que esta decida lanzarnos. Ahora mismo, a ustedes les corresponde ser muy fuertes, y creo sin temor a equivocarme que ustedes seguirán luchando a pesar de todo. Por eso, si está en mis manos ayudarlos siempre lo haré, lo quieran o no lo haré, así que por eso no se sientan en deuda conmigo ni nada por el estilo.»

No fui capaz de responder nada ante sus asombrosas palabras. Me sentí tan sorprendido al saber lo difícil que era la vida de Saburota que solo fui capaz de admirarlo mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. Taho estaba en el mismo estado que yo, lo observaba entre sorprendido y admirado. Líder-san simplemente siguió desayunando en silencio como si nos acabara de decir algo tan simple como "el cielo es azul".

— Triunfaremos con Rainbow Tears. —Fui capaz de pronunciar después de unos segundos. Saburota levantó el rostro con interés—. Rainbow Tears se convertirá en una banda reconocida mundialmente… Esa será mi manera de agradecerte.

Sentencié observándolo con determinación, al escucharme mi hermano esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Saburota me sostuvo una mirada calculadora por varios segundos para después responder con orgullo:

— Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, Hyakkimaru.

Nadie fue capaz de decir o hacer otra cosa pues se escuchó que alguien colocaba sus llaves en la puerta del departamento, segundos después la puerta se abrió con violencia y Shiranui entró despreocupadamente.

— Sabu, tengo hambre ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Taho, Shiranui y yo intercambiamos miradas extrañadas entre los tres al vernos, por supuesto al ser una escena tan irregular el sentirnos sorprendidos era inevitable. A pesar de esto, el vocalista decidió ignorarlo, se sentó en la silla al lado de Saburota y continuó:

— Tengo hambre, dame algo de comer, Sabuidiota.

— Siempre es lo mismo contigo—respondió este torciendo su boca—, ¿por qué no te dignas a aprender a cocinar de una vez?

— ¿Para qué hacerlo si te tengo a ti? —Continuó rascando su espalda despreocupadamente.

Saburota fui a la cocina farfullando frases que reprobaban el comportamiento de su amigo, a pesar de esto le dejó un plato con otros dos grandes y deliciosos hot cakes sonrientes. Miré a la cocina disimuladamente, pude observar que Saburota había hecho unos quince hot cakes. Eran demasiados para un simple desayuno, eso de inmediato me hizo suponer que el que Shiranui siempre irrumpiera en su casa para desayunar era algo más que cotidiano para él.

— Otra vez estos hot cakes con cara estúpida. —Se quejó el muchacho de dientes afilados observándolos con molestia.

— Es lo único que hay, así que no te quejes. —Dijo Saburota girando los ojos, Shiranui simplemente sacó la lengua con enfado y comenzó a comer sin añadir algo más. Saburota dirigió su mirada a Taho al darse cuenta que este observaba a Shiranui con extrañeza. Pareciendo comprender la situación se apresuró a explicarse—: Shirachibi vive en el departamento de al lado. Ya que es un idiota que se niega a aprender a cocinar, se la pasa entrando al departamento buscando algo que comer, así que es mejor que se vayan acostumbrando.

— Que no me digas Shirachibi—reclamó con la boca llena de comida.

— Ya que te alimento puedo decirte como yo quiera.

Se burló el baterista con una sonrisa traviesa. Shiranui desvió la vista mientras un apenas perceptible sonrojo asomaba en sus morenas mejillas. Para intentar ocultar su vergüenza nos preguntó con interés:

— ¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿También vinieron a robarle comida a Sabu?

El ambiente se tensó en cuanto preguntó eso. Dudé por un momento, pero comencé a explicarle todo lo que había pasado con nuestro padre. No había motivo para ocultarlo, después de todo, él mismo se había dado cuenta de la escoria que teníamos por padre en el funeral.

— Imaginé que su padre era un hijo de puta, pero no sabía que lo era tanto. —Opinó con seriedad cuando terminé de hablar—. Bueno, supongo que la vida siempre será difícil para todos sin excepción. —Por un breve momento bajó la vista con cierta tristeza, sin embargo, retomó su actitud ruda al proseguir—: Saburota podrá ser un idiota mujeriego, pero, aunque no lo parezca tiene un buen corazón, así que no me extraña que los haya alojado sin rechistar.

— Sin duda lo es—se apresuró Taho a afirmar con una pequeña sonrisa—, siempre estaremos agradecidos con él por eso.

— Como ya les dijo, vivo en el departamento de al lado. —Continuó Shiranui desviando la vista—. Como pueden ver, estos departamentos son pequeños, no tengo mucho para ofrecer, pero si en algún momento alguno de los dos se siente abrumado por el pequeño espacio, puede quedarse en mi departamento también sin problema.

Mi hermano y yo lo miramos con sorpresa, al saberse observado y haber bajado su escudo por un momento Shiranui endureció la mirada y volvió a sonrojarse. Apreciando su irregular amabilidad, le respondí conmovido:

— Muchas gracias, lo tomaremos en cuenta.

Mostró una apenas perceptible sonrisa al escucharme y continuamos desayunando hablando de varias cosas. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de repente Shiranui me preguntó, observando mi rostro con curiosidad:

— Oye, Hyakkimaru… ¿Quién demonios te golpeó el rostro?

Solté un suspiro de fastidio antes de volver a mentir, tal parecía que la marca de la bofetada de Dororo me iba a recordar por varios días lo idiota que había sido.

Como habíamos prometido, más tarde ese día Taho y yo fuimos a visitar la tumba de mamá. Le compramos un gran ramo de peonias, las cuales eran sus flores favoritas y la colocamos en la tumba junto con los otros ramos que estaban ahí del día anterior. Oramos por ella, charlamos con ella e inevitablemente lloramos de nuevo. Después de la conversación que había tenido con Dororo me resultaba mucho más fácil aceptar el dolor y dejarlo salir por medio de mis lágrimas, sin duda siempre iba a estar agradecida con ella por haberme hecho entenderlo.

Después de un rato nos volvimos a despedir de mamá, prometiéndole tal como nos pidió esa última vez que la vimos antes del concurso que siempre seríamos fuertes. Caminamos rumbo al departamento de Saburota en silencio hasta que le hablé a Taho con seguridad:

— Hoy faltamos a la escuela, pero debemos volver mañana.

Taho afirmó lentamente con la cabeza antes de responderme con voz cansada:

— Lo sé, pero… Hoy me resultó tan difícil levantarme de la cama… Temo que cada día sea más difícil.

— Lo será, pero debemos seguir. —Afirmé con voz rasposa—. Si no quieres levantarte, te molestaré hasta que lo hagas.

Taho río sin ganas para después contestar:

— Sé que sin duda lo harás. Gracias hermano, por todo...

Bajó la cabeza y soltó unas lágrimas en silencio. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuertemente. Podía entenderlo a la perfección, si yo hubiera estado solo en ese momento, estaba seguro que estaría tirado en algún lugar sin fuerzas y llorando sin poder detenerme. Seguir con la frente en alto era algo en verdad difícil, sin embargo, tuve que hacerlo. En esos días en que mi hermano menor me necesitó más que nunca tuve que ser sumamente fuerte y empujarlo para seguir adelante.

— Mañana iremos a la escuela y después iremos a ver complejos de departamentos. —Le dije cuando este fue capaz de dejar de llorar y retomamos el camino—. No podemos seguir dándole tantas molestias a Saburota.

— Si, tienes razón.

— Ya que el idiota de Daigo accedió también a seguir pagando tu preparatoria hasta que te gradúes debemos aprovechar eso. Es mejor si vivimos de renta, yo seguiré trabajando en el restaurant bar por las noches para poder costear nuestros gastos y no depender solo de ese dinero.

— ¡Yo también conseguiré un empleo!

— No, tú debes concentrarte en tus estudios. —Le ordené con severidad.

— ¡Pero quiero ayudar!

— La mejor manera de ayudar es siendo el mejor estudiante de tu clase.

— Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Yo ya no tengo remedio. —Dije irónicamente, encogiéndome de hombros—. Me graduaré de la preparatoria sin problemas, pero rechacé la universidad y no me arrepiento. Solo puedo apostarlo todo en lograr convencer a Riot o a otra disquera, entre tanto, debo esforzarme por darte la mejor calidad de vida que pueda, Taho.

Taho me miró con culpa, pero ya no fue capaz de reprochar o decir algo más. Lo escuché soltar un suspiro de descontento para después fijar su vista al frente. El silencio reinó por algunos segundos cuando volví a hablar:

— Taho… ¿recuerdas el departamento de Mio y Dororo?

— Claro ¿qué hay con él?

— La verdad es que siempre que estoy ahí me siento muy bien. —Confesé, sonriendo con dulzura—. A pesar de que la mansión Kagemitsu era tan grande y tenía tantos lujos nunca pude sentirme bien en ese lugar. Por el contrario, aunque ese departamento es pequeño, siempre que estaba ahí me sentía bienvenido y muy cómodo de inmediato.

— Tienes razón. —Opinó Taho con ternura—. Siempre se sintió como un verdadero hogar ¿verdad?

— Así es… Taho, quiero vivir en un departamento como el de Mio y Dororo. Comencemos a buscar uno mañana.

— De acuerdo, esa me parece una muy buena idea.

* * *

Estaba acostada en mi cama cubierta por completo con las sábanas mirando a la nada. Había estado así desde que regresé del río en la madrugada, incluso fui incapaz de levantarme para ir a la escuela, era la primera vez que faltaba a la secundaria desde que había ingresado.

"Dororo, te am…" Las suaves y bajas palabras de Hyakkimaru resonaron en mi cabeza una vez más, el recuerdo de ese hermoso beso hizo a mi cuerpo temblar de nuevo. Hundí mi cara en la almohada, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

— "No puede ser… no es verdad. Hyakkimaru no puede amarme. —Pensé con desesperación—. Hyakkimaru tonto ¿Por qué siempre tienes que complicar tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué siempre haces estragos mi corazón?"

La mezcla de emociones se arremolinaba en mi pecho provocando incluso que fuera difícil respirar. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, en todo ese rato que ya tenía acostada había gritado, llorado, maldecido y suspirado un montón de veces. Repasé en mi cabeza todo lo sucedido y eso solo podía confundirme más a cada minuto. Su mensaje, el funeral, su llamada, el río, sus lágrimas, su beso robado y después esa fuerte bofetada.

— "¿Cómo pudiste abofetearlo y después besarlo? ¡Dororo, eres una tonta! ¡Solo tú golpeas al chico que te gusta!"

Pero lo había hecho y ya no había marcha atrás. En la enorme sorpresa que me llevé tras recibir su sorpresivo beso reaccioné involuntariamente a causa del miedo y los enormes nervios que me atacaron, siendo el resultado esa fuerte bofetada que le había propinado.

Había soñado con un beso suyo tantas veces que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, pero solo fueron justamente eso, sueños. En mi realidad, en el mundo donde yo vivía desde hace dos años, Hyakkimaru era inalcanzable y mi amor imposible, ese beso me seguía pareciendo completamente irreal.

El sonido de notificación de mi móvil me regresó de golpe a la realidad. Miré el mensaje, completamente nerviosa, liberé el aire que contuve en mis pulmones al ver que era un mensaje de mi prima: "Por fin aterrizamos en Tokio, llegaremos en un rato más al departamento ¡Ya quiero verte y contarte todo lo que pasó! (≧∀≦)".

— "Es cierto, Mio nee y mi tío ya vienen para acá. —Pensé levantándome de golpe y sacudiendo mi cabeza de lado a lado—. No puedo permitir que me vean en este estado, debo regresar a la realidad y recibirlos lo más animadamente posible que pueda".

No quise pensar en nada más, eso era lo que debía hacer y en lo que debía concentrarme. Rápidamente tomé mis cosas para darme un baño y estar presentable para recibirlos. Por desgracia no lo logré, a pesar de mis esfuerzos el idiota de Hyakkimaru siguió colándose a mi cabeza varias veces más por todo lo que restó de ese día.

* * *

Tal como acordamos, al día siguiente Taho y yo hicimos aplomo y tratamos de dar nuestra mejor cara al presentarnos en la preparatoria. Algunos de mis compañeros me veían con lastima y otros con confusión, los más valientes se atrevieron a darme el pésame. Lo más seguro era que se hubieran enterado por esa tonta entrevista que le habían hecho a mi padre en ese periódico local.

Milagrosamente logramos sobrevivir a ese día, para dejar de lado esos tristes momentos nos enfocamos en la búsqueda de un departamento en donde pudiéramos vivir. Por fortuna terminamos ese día con tres opciones a elegir, eran departamentos que nos habían agradado bastante y lo mejor de todo era que la renta era muy barata.

Al día siguiente le pedí a Taho que descansáramos solo por ese día de revisar departamentos. Sabía por lo que Dororo me había dicho en el río que Mio ya había regresado, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. Le pedí de favor a Saburota que entretuviera a Taho con cualquier cosa para que este no se deprimiera, y después salí con paso decidido rumbo al departamento de Mio y Dororo.

"Por favor, piensa bien las cosas, y cuando hayas aclarado todo, volveremos a hablar". Recordé las palabras de Dororo mientras mi caminar continuaba.

— "Lo haré. —Pensé dejando de lado cualquier rastro de duda o nerviosismo—. Puedes estar segura de eso, Dororo".

Por desgracia, mi firme convicción se fue al demonio cuando toqué la puerta y no fue Mio la que me recibió, sino Dororo. En cuanto nos vimos uno frente al otro abrimos enormemente los ojos y nuestros rostros se sonrojaron. Dororo bajó la vista rápidamente con semblante incomodo, se mordió su labio inferior pareciendo buscar algo que decir, pero no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

— Hola, pequeña Dororo…—La saludé lo más calmadamente posible en un intento por romper el hielo.

— Ho-hola, Hyakkimaru. —Me regresó el saludo entre tiernos balbuceos sin ser capaz de verme a los ojos. Tras unos segundos pareció juntar el valor necesario y volvió a hablarme levantando su mirada—: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

— Ya sabes…—Respondí con algo de debilidad, colocando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera—Es difícil, pero de alguna manera… Creo que estoy lo mejor que se puede.

— Entiendo. Eso en verdad me alegra mucho.

Se colocó unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja en un ademan nervioso, mostrando una pequeña pero cariñosa sonrisa, verla de inmediato ocasionó un sobresalto en mi corazón. Era increíble, no podía dejar de asombrarme como con tan solo acciones tan sencillas como esas Dororo enardecía tanto mi corazón, en cuanto vi su sonrisa una enorme quietud se apoderó de mi pecho, una paz interior que no fui capaz de sentir esos escasos dos días que dejé de verla. Cada día reafirmaba que la amaba más allá de lo inimaginable.

— Dororo, acerca de lo que pasó antes…

Comencé a decirle con seguridad, pero de nueva cuenta, la testaruda jovencita no me lo permitió. Apenas escuchó esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y de nueva cuenta sus mejillas se sonrojaron. El fuerte grito que soltó me impidió seguir hablando:

— ¡Mio nee! ¡Hyakkimaru vino a verte!

Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y se alejó con pasos apresurados a su habitación. Mientras escuchaba los suaves pasos de Mio al fondo del departamento no pude más que soltar un bajo suspiro de resignación. Ya lo sabía, siempre iba a hacer lo que ella quisiera. No me permitiría hablar con ella ni decirle nada más hasta que hablara primero con Mio.

— Hola, Hyakkimaru.

— Hola, Mio.

Pasé de una escena incomoda a otra mucho más en cuestión de segundos. Mio me miraba con tristeza, pero aun así me sonreía con dulzura, le regresé la sonrisa más natural que me fue posible. Seguí hablando con ella en un intento por bajar la tensión en el ambiente:

— ¿Qué tal el viaje?

— ¡Todo bien, fue excelente! —Respondió fingiendo una voz alegre—Te traje a ti y a Tahomaru algunos bocadillos, espero les gusten.

— Muchas gracias.

Mio fue rápidamente a la cocina para buscar los mencionados bocadillos y me los tendió cuando regresó, los guardé con cuidado en mi mochila.

— La repostería francesa en verdad es deliciosa. —Opinó con entusiasmo.

— Eso he oído. Mio, yo… es decir… Debemos hablar.

Bajó la vista con dolor al escuchar eso, sin embargo, podía captar el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por no dejar de sonreír. Me respondió con voz débil mientras alisaba unas arrugas inexistentes en su suéter rosa a causa de los nervios:

— Sí, claro. Tenemos una plática pendiente…

— ¿Te parece bien si salimos a caminar mientras hablamos?

— Por supuesto.

Caminamos en silencio por varios minutos. Mio caminaba con la vista baja sin atreverse a mirarme, yo por mi parte lo hacía repasando en mi cabeza una y otra vez lo que era mejor por decir, preparándome pues sabía que irremediablemente iba a destrozar su corazón.

Finalmente detuve mi caminar apoyándome en el barandal de un puente que estaba arriba de un canal muy cerca del complejo de departamentos, Mio se colocó a un lado de mí en completo silencio.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en París? —Pregunté con interés dejando mi vista fija en el agua que atravesaba el canal.

— Muy bien, fue excelente. —Me respondió con una voz genuinamente alegre— ¡Gané la beca!

— ¿De verdad? Eso es maravilloso, sabía que podías lograrlo. —La felicité con sinceridad, mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hay de Rainbow Tears? Dororo-chan me contó que les fue bien en el concurso. —Prosiguió mirándome con atención—. Ella me enseñó algunas grabaciones que hizo de su presentación en vivo y me pareció maravillosa, la voz de Shiranui-san es potente y llena de emoción.

Le di la razón y comencé a contarle todo acerca del concurso y que debíamos esperar un poco más para que anunciaran a los finalistas. Ambos intercambiamos relatos tanto de lo que había pasado ella en París como lo que había sucedido conmigo, eso incluyó por supuesto el terrible acontecimiento de hace unos días.

— Hyakkimaru, eso es terrible. —Habló con voz temblorosa, sus ojos humedecieron—. Lo lamento tanto, yo no lo sabía… Tu madre…

Hizo ademan de abrazarme, pero se contuvo al instante. Sin saber que más hacer solo pudo atinar a hacerme una ligera reverencia en un intento de consolación.

— En verdad lo lamento mucho… Seguramente Dororo no me dijo nada debido al viaje, lo siento tanto…

— Gracias. —Agradecí con sinceridad.

— A-a pesar de todo—prosiguió con algo de inseguridad—, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte no dudes en decírmelo, estoy aquí para ti.

— Lo sé… Gracias, Mio.

Volví la vista al frente sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho al recordar a mamá. Mio por su parte me imitó y se secó rápidamente unas pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y di una fuerte inhalación para prepararme para lo siguiente, me obligué a hacer a un lado la tristeza por la muerte de mamá. Volví a hablar sin vacilación:

— Mio… Debemos hablar de lo nuestro.

Observé de reojo como esta sujetó fuertemente la barra del puente debajo de sus manos. Me respondió sin siquiera volverse a verme:

— Hyakkimaru… Yo sé que lo nuestro terminó el día que discutimos por el asunto de mi beca.

— ¿Lo sabías? —Pregunté con asombro.

— Nuestro noviazgo duró poco más de un año. —Respondió sonriendo amargamente—. Creo que algo debo de conocerte ¿o no?

— Lo siento Mio… Soy un idiota. —Repuse amargamente.

— No, al contrario. —Negó lentamente con la cabeza—. A pesar de todo, agradezco que hayas sido tan considerado conmigo parar no querer lastimarme de esa manera antes de mi viaje. Sé que la manera en que terminaron las cosas fueron difíciles, pero a pesar de todo, en verdad creo que eso fue lo mejor, Hyakkimaru.

— Creo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti. —Confesé sonriendo levemente—. Yo era el que te iba a lastimar, yo soy el malo del cuento. Lo menos que podía hacer, era tratar de hacer que todo fuera lo menos doloroso para ti.

— No eres el malo del cuento. —Se quejó cerrando los ojos fuertemente—. Los dos cometimos errores, ambos nos equivocamos, pero… afortunadamente pudimos detenernos a tiempo.

— Por desgracia así fue, los dos nos equivocamos, y terminamos hiriéndonos mutuamente.

Un leve y frío viento sopló de repente mientras el silencio nos invadió. Por un momento solo podía escucharse los sonidos mezclados de las calles cercanas, así como el relajante sonido del agua del canal. Mio me volvió a hablar con una voz baja y entrecortada:

— Hyakkimaru… ¿crees que, si no hubiera aceptado la beca, el resultado sería diferente? Si yo hubiera decidido seguir siendo tu vocalista… ¿los dos seguiríamos juntos?

Me volví a verla y abrí mi boca levemente ante esas inesperadas palabras. Me tomaron desprevenido, fue por esta razón que no pude responderle de inmediato. También apreté mis manos fuertemente contra el barandal, experimentando un desagradable tirón en mi corazón al responder:

— No… creo que, aunque hubieras seguido siendo mi vocalista… El resultado hubiera sido el mismo, nuestra relación hubiera terminado.

— Eso es porque te enamoraste de Dororo… ¿verdad?

Apreté mis labios y estos temblaron levemente al escucharla. Mio continuaba con la vista al frente, empeñándose en no mirarme. Un intenso dolor invadió mi pecho al observar como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

— Si… Estoy enamorado de tu prima. —Respondí cerrando los ojos, la culpa me invadió en forma de un desagradable ácido paseándose por mi estómago—. Intenté evitarlo por todos los medios, pero no pude hacerlo, no pude evitar amarla.

— Si te digo algo extraño… ¿me creerías?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ese día… El día en que conociste a Dororo... Cuando llegué al departamento y los vi a los dos conversando en la mesa de nuestra sala esa extraña idea cruzó por mi cabeza: "ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos". Fue algo singular y extraño, pero así pasó Hyakkimaru… Esa afirmación apareció de repente en mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué pensaste algo como eso?

— Tú nunca hablabas con nadie, y a pesar de eso, te encontré hablando tranquilamente con mi prima apenas entré en el departamento. Dororo-chan es alegre y amistosa, a pesar de eso, en ese entonces ella estaba lidiando con la muerte de sus padres, estaba atravesando por momentos difíciles, sus sonrisas eran muy vacías y forzadas. Aun así, ese día a tu lado la vi sonreír tan dulce y genuinamente como ya tenía días que no lo hacía. Solo fue capaz de sonreír así hasta que estuvo a tu lado.

«Cuando los vi así de inmediato pensé: "¿Cómo es posible que dos personas se lleven tan bien apenas conocerse? Esto debe ser el destino". Pero… yo te amaba tanto Hyakkimaru que, aunque tuve muchas oportunidades en el pasado de alejarme no fui capaz de hacerlo.»

Lo que menos deseaba que ocurriera pasó, Mio se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Siguió hablando entre bajos sollozos:

— Fui egoísta y me interpuse entre ustedes. A pesar de que ya había notado el profundo lazo que los unía, no me importó y seguí haciéndolo. Aunque a ambos los quiero tanto no me importó, los lastimé horriblemente por mis deseos egoístas… ¡soy una persona horrible!

— No… ¡Mio, eso no es verdad! —Con desesperación me acerqué a ella y la tomé suavemente de sus hombros. Al sentir el tacto levantó sus ojos castaños hacia mí con inseguridad y dolor. Le seguí hablando sonriéndole con cariño—: Mio, por favor… No creas que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran falsos, yo en ese entonces en verdad estaba enamorado de ti, yo en verdad te amé… Sin embargo, todo cambia siempre… Nosotros cambiamos, evolucionamos, y con ello también lo hace nuestro corazón y nuestros sentimientos.

«Ahora mismo, ni tú ni yo somos las mismas personas que cuando nos conocimos. Yo ya no soy ese muchacho introvertido e indiferente, tú ya no eres esa muchacha insegura y tímida. Nuestros momentos juntos y las circunstancias a nuestro alrededor nos ayudaron a cambiar y a mejorar, creo firmemente que eso no hubiera sido posible si no hubiéramos estado juntos.»

La tomé con cuidado del rostro y comencé a limpiar delicadamente sus lágrimas, ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y me miraba con atención.

— Mio, estuvimos juntos porque deseábamos estarlo, y en ese momento nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Me ayudaste a comenzar a moverme hacia la dirección correcta al aceptar cantar mis canciones y siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido por eso. Te quise Mio, créeme por favor al decirte que en verdad te quise y fuiste muy importante en mi vida.

«Pero ahora, nuestros caminos deben separarse y nuestros sentimientos cambiaron junto con nosotros. Mio… Sé que no puedo evitar herirte, sé que ahora lo hago y que la herida tal vez perdurará por más tiempo, pero ahora mismo… Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte perdón sinceramente por esto. Mio, en verdad te quise mucho, pero ahora mismo… No puedo evitar querer mucho más a Dororo. Por eso… por favor perdóname.»

La atraje hacia mí y la estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos. Mio no hizo ningún intento por alejarse, al contrario, me correspondió el abrazo y continuó llorando en voz baja dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Mientras su llanto continuaba yo solo podía seguir abrazado a ella y seguir pidiéndole perdón varias veces más en voz baja.

Minutos después, cuando su llanto fue cesando lentamente, volvió a hablar aun abrazada a mí con voz rasposa, pero que afortunadamente era también mucho más tranquila:

— ¿Sabes algo, Hyakkimaru? Es curioso, pero… A pesar del dolor, no me arrepiento de todo lo que viví contigo. El diseño de modas siempre será mi pasión, a pesar de esto, puedo asegurar sinceramente que disfruté mucho cantar tus canciones.

«El cariño del público, la compañía de Saburota y Tahomaru, el entusiasmo de Dororo en los conciertos, y por supuesto tus canciones tan hermosas… Todo lo que viví como vocalista de Rainbow Tears siempre lo guardaré como recuerdos muy preciados en mi corazón. Si no hubiera sido por tu cariño y por toda la confianza que depositaste en mí yo jamás hubiera podido obtener la seguridad suficiente para atreverme a seguir mi sueño, pues en gran parte, tú fuiste una gran fuente de inspiración para hacerlo.

«Así que por eso… Muchas gracias por todo Hyakkimaru, gracias por amarme y estar a mi lado, gracias por todos esos dulces momentos que compartiste conmigo. Tardé mucho tiempo en comprenderlo y ser capaz de dejar el resentimiento y dolor a un lado, pero ahora por fin puedo entenderlo. Que a pesar de lo difíciles que fueron las cosas al final entre nosotros, no me arrepiento de lo nuestro, nunca lo haré. Así que gracias, y discúlpame… Por favor, discúlpame por retrasarte tanto para que pudieras estar al lado del amor de tu vida.»

— Mio…

— Espero que tú y Dororo sean muy felices juntos.

Aún recuerdo vívidamente la enorme y sincera sonrisa que Mio me mostró al decir eso mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Regresándole la sonrisa me acerqué a ella, le di un corto beso en su frente para después volver a abrazarla. En ese momento, a pesar del dolor supe que todo entre nosotros iría bien y afortunadamente no me equivoqué. Aun ahora, Mio y yo somos muy buenos amigos, más bien, puedo asegurar sinceramente que ella es mi mejor amiga.

Creo que somos de los pocos ex novios que pueden considerarse con suerte pues, aunque nuestra separación se dio bajas circunstancias desagradables y dolorosas, fuimos capaces de perdonarnos sinceramente y entablar una buena relación de amistad que sorpresivamente, aumentó conforme los años.

Las sabias palabras de mamá resultaron ser ciertas, Mio fue capaz de perdonarme y hacer el dolor a un lado pues pude disculparme con ella sinceramente. El dolor era inevitable, pero las disculpas lo ayudaron a aminorarlo.

Mientras Mio y yo seguíamos abrazados al lado del canal me di cuenta de que había sido capaz de dejar mi pasado atrás para poder comenzar a ocuparme de mi futuro. Debía concentrarme en él, debía luchar por él, ya que no tenía ninguna duda: Dororo era mi futuro, quería que ella formara parte de mi futuro.

Continuará


	35. Sólo tú

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Saludos a todas las lindas personas que siguen esta historia n.n Con este capítulo hemos entrado ya oficialmente a la recta final, cinco capítulos más y esta primera parte terminará. Este capítulo también es un capítulo muy pero que muy especial, en este entendido tenemos una nueva canción que les recomiendo ampliamente que la escuchen para que les lleguen más los sentimientos que intenté transmitirles al escribir esto.

[1] Buscar en YouTube: One Ok Rock - All mine (Sub Español)

Capítulo 35

Sólo tú

— Oh no, Hyakkimaru… No debiste hacer eso. —Exclamó Mio con preocupación mientras caminábamos de regreso a su departamento.

— Lo sé, soy un idiota. —Respondí sujetando mi mejilla en un auto reflejo.

— Ahora entiendo el porqué de esa pequeña marca roja en tu mejilla. —Continuó riendo un poco en voz baja—. Sabes lo orgullosa que es Dororo.

— Hice todo al revés, cometí un error, pero cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde.

— Dororo-chan es una persona muy noble—opinó Mio con cierta timidez—, entiendo que no haya aprobado tu comportamiento.

— Debo remediar el error que cometí, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Confesé decepcionado. Mio me sonrió tristemente, aun así, al volver a hablar su voz era tranquila e interesada:

— Conoces muy bien a Dororo y eres un chico muy detallista. Estoy segura que si piensas bien las cosas lograrás encontrar una solución para disculparte con ella.

No le respondí, me dediqué a pensar en varias opciones para pedirle disculpas por la imprudencia que había hecho, así como para hablarle adecuadamente de mis sentimientos. Tras un rato de reflexión me di cuenta que la opción era tan obvia como la respuesta a sumar dos más dos.

— Ya lo sé, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea…

Dije decidido a lo cual Mio me mostró una enorme sonrisa. Tras hablar un poco más e idear un plan entre los dos nos despedimos dándonos un fuerte abrazo de nuevo. No perdí tiempo y me dirigí rápidamente de regreso al departamento de Saburota pues tenía que comenzar a trabajar en el regalo para Dororo lo más pronto posible, estaba contra reloj.

— "Me declararé a Dororo apropiadamente con una canción. —Pensé sintiendo un agradable calor recorriendo mi corazón—. Una canción solo para ella, una canción que solo ella podrá escuchar. Le haré saber cuánto la amo por medio de esta nueva canción que le compondré".

* * *

Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Mio comenzó a subir las escaleras del departamento. Me alejé lo más pronto que pude de la ventana para que no se diera cuenta que estaba espiando.

— "¿Por qué se estaban abrazando? —Pensé con preocupación—¿Será que a final de cuentas decidieron volver a estar juntos? Pero entonces, el beso que Hyakkimaru me dio… ¡Agh, no entiendo nada! ¡Lo único que sé es que ese guitarrista es un idiota!"

Me senté en el escritorio de mi habitación y decidí enfocarme en terminar la escultura que estaba haciendo para el club de artes plásticas. Cuando mi prima entró al departamento se limitó a decirme que había regresado y que se pondría a preparar la comida.

Una hora más tarde, las dos estábamos comiendo mientras conversábamos amenamente del viaje de Mio. Trataba de estar lo más tranquila que me fuera posible, por desgracia era complicado pues la incertidumbre de no saber qué había pasado ente ella y Hyakkimaru me seguía lastimando el corazón.

No me atrevía a hacerlo, no podía preguntarle eso pues la culpa de haber besado a Hyakkimaru aunque ellos aún no habían arreglado las cosas me seguía torturando. Para mi sorpresa, fue ella la que sacó el tema a relucir sin siquiera preguntárselo:

— Ah sí, y pasando a otras cosas, Dororo-chan… Hyakkimaru y yo ya aclaramos todo entre nosotros.

— ¿E-en serio? —Lo intenté, pero, aunque no quise mi voz salió entre balbuceos torpes.

— Si. —Respondió bajando la mirada, observando con demasiado interés su plato con verduras—. Decidimos que lo mejor era terminar, los dos ya no estamos juntos.

— Entiendo… Lo lamento mucho, Mio nee.

Una parte de mí lo decía sinceramente. En verdad me sentía muy triste al saber que ella sería la que iba a sufrir de ahora en adelante, no quería que ese tan terrible dolor con el que yo había tenido que lidiar por tanto tiempo fuera a experimentarlo ella.

Sin embargo, otra parte, mi parte más egoísta, una parte muy dentro de mí que no pude evitar odiar se sintió inmensamente feliz al saber que ahora estaba el camino libre para que Hyakkimaru y yo pudiéramos estar juntos.

— "Soy una persona horrible y egoísta. —Pensé sintiendo una opresión espantosa en el pecho que hasta acortó mi respiración— ¿Cómo puedo sentirme bien al saber que destrozaron el corazón de Mio?"

Mis reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Mio volvió a hablar. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ella me sorprendió ver la cariñosa sonrisa que me dedicaba:

— Fue algo doloroso, pero ¿sabes, Dororo-chan? A pesar de todo, la verdad es que me siento muy tranquila. Hyakkimaru y yo hablamos mucho y lo hicimos de una manera muy sincera, ni siquiera discutimos por esto.

«Ambos acordamos que era lo mejor, que en realidad lo nuestro había terminado desde hace mucho, pero fuimos ciegos y no nos dimos cuenta. —Mio cerró sus ojos y apoyó las manos en su pecho con ternura—. Él me deseó que fuera dichosa ahora que me mude a París para estudiar diseño de modas, y yo de igual manera deseo que él pueda ser muy feliz al seguir su sueño, estoy segura que podrá ganar el concurso de Riot.»

— Mio nee…

Fue lo único que fui capaz de susurrar al escucharla tan contenta y segura de mi misma. Mis ojos humedecieron y la dicha me invadió al darme cuenta que su relación había terminado de la mejor manera posible. Era un resultado completamente inesperado pero que sin duda le brindaba una tranquilidad inmensa a mi corazón.

Entre más estudiaba las palabras de mi prima más me daba cuenta de lo admirables que habían sido los dos por haber logrado terminar una relación de más de un año en tan buenos términos.

— Entonces… ¿sabes lo que eso significa, Dororo-chan? —Preguntó con una voz misteriosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Respondí levantando mis cejas con curiosidad.

— Significa que, si hay alguien más por ahí que quiera hacer un intento por quedarse con el hermoso corazón de ese guitarrista, bueno… El camino está más que listo para esa persona.

Sentí mi rostro entero enrojecer al escuchar eso. Al ver mi reacción Mio me miró con cariño por varios segundos para después comenzar a recoger los platos de la mesa y dirigirse a la cocina.

— "En verdad… tengo la mejor prima del mundo. No… más que una prima, Mio nee es mi preciada hermana mayor."

Pensé con entusiasmo mientras me levantaba rápidamente de la mesa para dirigirme a ella y atraparla en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Escribí la última nota y palabra en la partitura. Después de eso, grabé solo el audio de la canción por medio de un programa en mi laptop y la escuché varias veces para corroborar el resultado final. Volví a hacer algunos cambios y repetí este proceso por unos cuantos minutos más.

— "Dororo, esta canción la compuse especialmente para ti. —Pensé sonriendo con dulzura mientras guardaba el archivo final—. Espero te guste".

Con cierta ansiedad tomé mi móvil y me fijé en el día y la hora, en verdad perdía la noción de todo cuando me enfrascaba en una nueva composición: 22 de diciembre de 2015 12:34 pm.

— "Me quedan tan solo dos días antes de que Dororo y Mio regresen a Iwate para pasar estas dos semanas de vacaciones en casa de los padres de Mio… ¡Debo darme prisa!"

Salí con pasos apresurados del departamento de Saburota y toqué algunas veces con algo de desesperación la puerta del departamento de al lado. Cerré los ojos deseando internamente que Shiranui se encontrara en su departamento. Contuve la respiración al ver que este abría la puerta y se asomaba sin interés.

— Ah… Eres tú Hyakkimaru ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó dando un largo bostezo.

— Hola, Shiranui. Disculpa que te moleste, pero…—Callé por unos segundos para hacer la vergüenza a un lado y retomar la conversación hablando con más seguridad—Necesito pedirte un enorme favor.

— Ahora mismo no puedo—respondió entornando los ojos hacia el exterior—, en media hora debo salir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo y…

— No debe ser ahora mismo—interrumpí hablando rápidamente—, pero espero puedas ayudarme en cuanto termines de trabajar… ¡por favor, canta una canción que acabo de componer!

Sus rasgados ojos se abrieron de par en par y me miraron genuinamente interesado al escuchar esto.

— Lo hubieras dicho antes, idiota. —Exclamó con severidad. Bajó la vista al papel que tenía en la mano y me lo quitó con gran habilidad—¿Esta es la partitura?

— Ah, si…

Tomó la partitura con cuidado, observé con nerviosismo como este analizaba cada nota y palabra con suma atención. Pasados unos minutos sacó la lengua con desagrado, estiró la mano para regresarme la partitura y me dijo con molestia:

— Lo siento, sabes que no canto baladas.

— Por favor, esta canción es un regalo y poder entregarlo es algo sumamente importante para mí. —Sin importarme la dignidad le hice una enorme reverencia para darle mayor fuerza a mi suplica—. Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme ahora, por favor…

Cerré mis ojos y mis manos en puño fuertemente esperando nerviosamente su respuesta. Tras unos segundos lo escuché soltar un suspiro de fastidio y responderme con una voz acusadora:

— Es una canción para la mocosa… ¿verdad?

— Así es.

Confesé con algo de timidez, levantando mi rostro y encontrándome con el semblante de reproche del vocalista. Nuestras miradas se enfrentaron en silencio por un breve momento hasta que este chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:

— Está bien, de acuerdo. Nos vemos a las 6 de la tarde en la sala de ensayo, lleva todo lo que necesites para grabar… ¡Pero ni creas que lo hago porque quiero! Es tu premio por lo bien que tocaste durante el concurso de Riot.

Finalizó cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la boca. No pude más que agradecerle varias veces más, riendo internamente ante lo mucho que se empeñaba siempre en ocultar su amabilidad.

* * *

"24 de diciembre de 2015 10 am". Vi una vez más la fecha y hora en la pantalla de mi móvil mientras seguía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el complejo de departamentos. Mio ya se encontraba esperándome en una de las esquinas antes de llegar al cuarto que ella rentaba.

— ¡Mio! —La llamé con una voz agitada.

— Menos mal Hyakkimaru, ya estás aquí. —Me dijo mientras observaba como me detenía frente a ella y respiraba profundamente para recuperar el aliento—. Por un momento creí que no lo lograrías, en dos horas más nos vamos a Iwate.

— Me tardé un poco en preparar el regalo, pero ya está listo. —Aun con la respiración un poco descontrolada saqué el regalo de mi mochila y se lo entregué, volví a hablar con voz suplicante—: Por favor, entrégaselo esta noche en cuanto sea navidad.

— Por supuesto, puedes confiar en mí, se lo daré sin falta.

Mio mostró una amplia sonrisa, por mi parte no pude regresársela, le sostuve una mirada afligida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó confundida.

— Es solo que pensaba… Que en verdad soy una persona detestable.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— ¿Cómo puedo pedirle a mi ex novia que le entregue un regalo para declararme a la nueva persona que me gusta? —Respondí en voz baja con frustración—Soy de lo peor…

Mio soltó una baja risa sin ganas, por unos segundos un leve atisbo de tristeza asomó en sus ojos, a pesar de esto, retomaron su habitual bondad al contestarme y tomar el regalo con seguridad entre sus manos:

— Hyakkimaru, déjame remediar mis errores por favor. Aunque ni tu ni Dororo lo admitan… Yo sé que lastimé mucho a ambos, y si, aunque esto es doloroso para mí, créeme cuando te digo que quiero que los dos sean muy felices juntos. Si yo puedo ayudarlos a serlo, haré hasta lo imposible por lograrlo. Así que no te preocupes más ¿de acuerdo? Déjamelo a mí, yo le entregaré este regalo a Dororo sin falta.

— Mio, muchas gracias…

Susurré mostrándole una sincera sonrisa, esta me la regresó para después despedirse de mí y volver al departamento. Tenía que apurarse en guardar todo antes de que su padre llegara por ellas para que regresaran todos juntos a Iwate en su coche.

* * *

— ¿Tienes ya todo listo, Dororo? ¿Esta es tu última maleta?

Me preguntó mi tío mientras la subía a la parte trasera del coche.

— Si, solo es esa. —Respondí fingiendo una sonrisa—. Llevo pocas cosas pues solo pasaremos dos semanas con ustedes.

— Es cierto—río este en voz alta al ser consciente de su olvido—, es una lástima, pero luego tienes que regresar para terminar el segundo grado de secundaria y mi ambiciosa hija se irá a París.

Mi tío soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas al recordar la partida de su hija mientras Mio le daba unas palmaditas en su hombro para reconfortarlo. Después de hacer unas bromas para animarlo los tres subimos al coche y este partió rumbo a Iwate.

Solté un suspiro de resignación al revisar en mi móvil el chat de conversación de Hyakkimaru y ver que este no me había escrito nada desde lo acontecido en el río.

— "Hyakkimaru idiota. —Pensé con tristeza mientras bloqueaba mi móvil y lo lanzaba al fondo de mi mochila—. Ya hablaste y aclaraste todo con Mio ¿por qué no has vuelto a comunicarte conmigo? ¡No puedes besar a una chica y luego desaparecerte así! ¡Eres tan idiota, el más idiota entre los idiotas!"

Esa noche, hicimos una cena deliciosa a modo de celebración por navidad y para Mio por haber logrado ganar la beca. Fue una cena sin duda muy divertida y que me ayudó a levantar mi ánimo tras los acontecimientos tan difíciles y extraños por los que había pasado los días anteriores.

Después de media noche cuando ya era navidad nos felicitamos unos a y otros y nos entregamos nuestros regalos. Incapaz de soportar el sueño por más tiempo les di las buenas noches y me dirigí a mi habitación, sin embargo, mi prima me detuvo llamándome.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mio nee?

— Dororo-chan, tengo otro regalo para ti.

Aclaró con entusiasmo tendiéndome una caja de tamaño mediano, este estaba envuelto con dibujos de renos y pinos.

— Mio nee, no te hubieras molestado. —Dije con algo de vergüenza—. No tenías por qué darme dos regalos.

— Te equivocas Dororo-chan, este no es de mi parte. Este regalo es de parte de alguien más.

— ¿En serio? ¿De quién es?

— Lo sabrás cuando lo abras tranquilamente en tu habitación. —Aclaró con dulzura dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Estoy segura que te gustará, buenas noches.

Observé sumamente confundida como se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación sin agregar nada más. Aun sin poder comprender nada de lo que pasaba la obedecí, entré en mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé a abrirlo con sumo cuidado.

— ¡No puedo creer esto!

Exclamé con entusiasmo cuando terminé de abrirlo. Lo primero que vi al hacerlo fue una caja que contenía colores Prismacolor. Casi me sentí babear al examinarlos, cualquier persona que amara dibujar sabía la excelente calidad que tenía esa marca de lápices de colores. Si no fuera porque en verdad me extrañaba saber de parte de quien era el regalo hubiera tomado mi cuaderno de dibujo sin pensarlo y los hubiera estrenado sin importarme que ya fuera de madrugada.

Cuando hice los colores para un lado y vi el otro contenido adentro de la caja levanté una ceja consternada, solo había una pequeña USB con forma de un cono de helado y unas hojas debajo de este cuidadosamente doblados. Las tomé con interés y al desdoblar la primera no pude evitar soltar una baja exclamación de sorpresa. Reconocí la hoja de inmediato al ver que era una partitura, era una hoja del cuaderno de canciones de Hyakkimaru.

— Es un regalo de Hyakkimaru…—Susurré anonada, sintiendo como de inmediato mi corazón comenzaba a latir apresuradamente—Entonces, lo que hay en esa USB debe ser…

Al deducirlo no quise perder más tiempo, rápidamente tomé mi laptop y coloqué el USB en ella. Cuando este se abrió en efecto pude ver que solo contenía un archivo en formato MP3, era una canción. Me coloqué mis audífonos y reproduje la canción con premura, al mismo tiempo que observaba con atención la hoja de partitura. Las grandes letras que estaban justo en la parte de arriba de esta me indicaban el nombre de la canción: "Sólo tú".

[1] Como muchas veces antes, no pude comprender en absoluto todas esas bolitas y palitos en el pentagrama, por lo cual solo me enfoqué en la letra. Reconocí la emotiva voz de Shiraui y lo primero que me sorprendió fue que no se escuchó el rasgueo de las cuerdas de una guitarra. Por el contrario, una suave y hermosa melodía en piano comenzó a sonar, acompañado también por el agradable sonido de las cuerdas de un violín ¿es que acaso había algún instrumento que Hyakkimaru no supiera tocar?

_**Veo que todos los ángeles se sientan y te miran**_

_**Cuando no estás cerca sólo sombras y lluvias caen**_

_**Todas mis preocupaciones duermen hasta tarde acostados a tu lado**_

_**Estoy tan decaído y fuera de mí porque algo anda mal sin ti**_

_**Esperaré hasta mañana, no puedo esperar**_

_**Sólo quiero estar contigo**_

_**Sólo tú, siempre tú**_

_**Eres tan hermosa para mí**_

_**Es verdad, asombrado por ti**_

_**Lo sé, me estoy enamorando**_

Conforme la canción avanzaba, tal como pasó la primera vez que lo escuché tocar la guitarra, y como había pasado muchas veces después, unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis ojos a la par que mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, por supuesto que no, estaba llorando a causa de la felicidad y lo mucho que esa hermosa canción me había conmovido.

No podía creer que Hyakkimaru tuviera esos hermosos sentimientos por mí ¿en qué momento había pasado? ¿en qué momento se había enamorado tan profundamente de mí? Me sentía como en un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar. Cuando la canción terminó me pellizqué fuertemente la mejilla, el dolor en esta me demostraba que todo era verdad, mi deseo se había hecho realidad: Hyakkimaru me correspondía.

En la intensa felicidad que me embargaba no me percaté de que había otra hoja detrás de la partitura. La extendí con cuidado y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver nuevamente la letra de Hyakkimaru, me había escrito una carta:

_Hola, pequeña Dororo._

_Sé que es extraño recibir una carta en papel en tales épocas modernas en las cuales vivimos, pero lo consideré necesario para explicarme por todo lo acontecido últimamente, y por extraño que parezca, creo que es más íntimo de esta forma._

_Cuando te conocí ese día, hace ya más de un año, jamás imaginé que ibas a despertar todos estos sentimientos en mí. Aunque sea doloroso escribir lo siguiente, debo ser lo más sincero al escribir esto. Al principio, confieso que en gran parte era amable contigo para de esa manera poder agradar a Mio y ganarme su atención, sin embargo, entre más te conocía y convivía contigo, me sentía más y más atraído hacia ti. _

_Mis sentimientos por ti surgieron en circunstancias extrañas que entre más lo pienso menos lo entiendo, pero creo que es por eso mismo que son tan hermosos y valiosos para mí ¿no es mejor así cuando son las cosas? Inesperadas, extrañas, difíciles de comprender al punto que enloquecen tu cabeza. _

_Me gusta mucho no comprender lo que pasa a mí alrededor y tener que descifrarlo, estar a tu lado cada día era eso para mí. Tener que descifrarte y entenderte se volvió muy pronto en un deleite para mi corazón, y cuando logré entenderlo creo que fue cuando caí preso de ti._

_A pesar de todo lo que pasó, enamorarme de ti era inevitable, pequeña Dororo. Tú siempre me empujabas hacia adelante con esa enorme y radiante sonrisa tan hermosa que siempre muestras, y con esa terquedad que, aunque tal vez pueda ser molesta, a mí la verdad me parece encantadora. Si me encuentro en este punto de mi vida ahora, en el que pienso en que ya nada puede detenerme para logar mi sueño fue todo gracias a ti._

_Tú convenciste a Mio para que fuera mi vocalista, tú te esforzaste por conseguir el cuarto de ensayo a mitad de precio, tú fuiste la primera en apoyar la idea del demo con la disquera. Tú siempre apoyaste cada paso que daba y hacías tu mayor esfuerzo por ayudarme. Amas mi música y siempre la escuchas con tanto entusiasmo que es por eso que ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti a cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, a cada instante. _

_¿Podrás aceptar mis sentimientos, Dororo? Todo lo que dice esta canción no es más que la verdad, refleja a la perfección todo lo que me haces sentir, y la compuse especialmente para ti, volcando todo mi corazón en ella._

_Sé que soy un idiota, como tú siempre lo dices, soy el más idiota entre los idiotas. Me perdí mucho tiempo descubriendo lo que realmente deseaba y con quien quería estar, pero si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que me esforzaré al máximo por compensarte el tiempo perdido. Cada día te demostraré lo mucho que te adoro, lo mucho que ocupas mi corazón y mis pensamientos. Todas mis notas y todas mis palabras, cada nueva canción que escriba, cada acción pasará a ser enteramente para ti, sólo para ti._

_Te amo, pequeña Dororo_

_Kagemitsu Hyakkimaru_

* * *

02 de enero de 2016 15:00 pm

Caminaba de un lado a otro en un estado de completo nerviosismo. Revisé la pantalla de mi móvil una vez más para observar la hora. Lo desbloqueé y entré a la conversación en LINE con Dororo. Le había enviado solo dos mensajes desde que había regresado a Iwate, uno fue para desearle una feliz navidad y otro para felicitarla por el nuevo año. Ella simplemente me contestó regresándome las felicitaciones en ambas ocasiones.

Solo había sido eso, temí lo peor conforme las horas pasaban y no me escribía nada más. A altas horas de la noche, el primero de enero, me había mandado un mensaje muy simple que no dejaba entrever nada más: "Te veo mañana 02 de enero a las 3 pm en el río de las luciérnagas".

¿Mio le había entregado mi regalo? ¿Había escuchado la canción? ¿Había leído mi carta? ¿Qué pensaba de todo eso? ¿Me iba a corresponder? ¿Seguía tan molesta que había decidido rechazarme? Esas y mil preguntas más atravesaban por mi cabeza. La incertidumbre era espantosa, el estómago incluso me dolía a causa de los nervios.

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Escuché de pronto su animoso grito a mis espaldas lo que ocasionó que al instante toda mi piel se erizara. Volví sobre mis pasos y pude observar que Dororo se encontraba corriendo hacia mí con paso presuroso.

— Dororo… ¿recibiste mi…?

Ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar cuando la alegre jovencita se lanzó con un ágil salto hacia mí y me abrazó. Fue tan repentino e inesperado que perdí el equilibrio y caí de sentón al suelo, arreglándome a duras penas para sujetarla de sus hombros. Ella me siguió al suelo sin dejar de abrazarme.

No fui capaz de decir nada más dado lo que acababa de suceder. Posé mis ojos sobre su rostro con timidez solo para encontrarme con que me observaba con unos enormes y brillantes ojos expectantes de emoción, la sonrisa más hermosa y enorme que le hubiera visto nunca adornaba sus rosados labios.

— Hyakkimaru… Yo también te amo… ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!

Exclamó llena de dicha para después estrecharme con aun más fuerza entre sus pequeños brazos y dejar apoyada su cabeza en mi pecho. Me fue difícil juntar pieza por pieza en mi cabeza para ser capaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder, pero pasados unos segundos, sintiendo su menudo cuerpo sobre el mío pude darme cuenta de la hermosa realidad: ella acababa de corresponderme.

Claro, siendo ella ¿cómo pude creer que iba a tener una reacción común y nada sorpresiva? Dororo era compleja y vivía su vida siempre a su voluntad, obviamente tendría que darme su respuesta de la manera más extraña y confusa posible.

— Dororo…—Susurré su nombre con cariño en voz baja, sintiendo como contenía el aliento. Me dirigió unos ojos inseguros y tímidos, por mi parte le mostré la sonrisa más dulce y cariñosa que pude—Gracias… Me has hecho la persona más feliz ahora mismo. Te amo, Dororo.

Tomé con cuidado su suave rostro contra mis manos y junté nuestras frentes para frotarlas suavemente. Dororo río tímidamente en voz baja y correspondió el gesto sin oponer resistencia. Después de unos segundos de aspirar su dulce y embriagante aroma, bajé mi vista lentamente hacia ella y pregunté con una voz baja y tranquila:

— Dororo… ¿puedo besarte?

Al escucharme abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, todo su rostro enrojeció y su cuerpo tembló casi imperceptiblemente. No la presioné ni agregué nada más, esperé pacientemente su respuesta, teniendo la firme convicción en mi mente de que fuera lo que decidiera yo iba a respetarlo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente al observar que sonreía tímidamente y afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza.

En una escena que me enterneció de sobre manera, la hermosa jovencita cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente y levantó un poco sus labios. Sentí a mi boca curvearse en una cariñosa sonrisa y lentamente me acerqué a ella hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el cálido tacto, sin embargo, permitió que empujara más mis labios contra los suyos y la sentí soltar un nervioso suspiro mientras yo sujetaba delicadamente sus mejillas con mis manos.

Sus labios eran tan dulces, suaves y deliciosos, me sentía perdido en el cielo mientras más la besaba. Su simple tacto de su boca contra la mía, y su piel bajo mis dedos enloquecía mis sentidos y hacía que mi corazón latiera a toda prisa, sentía que hasta se saldría de mi pecho. A pesar de esto, aunque deseaba probar más de esa boca me contuve.

Era tan pequeña, frágil e ingenua. Su corazón era algo sumamente puro que debía atesorar y proteger como lo más valioso del mundo, de ninguna manera podía presionarla o exigirle más de ella.

Ante todo, como mamá sabiamente me lo advirtió yo era el mayor, y por ende tenía toda la responsabilidad de ahora en adelante. Era inexperta pues yo era su primer novio, y como tal, me correspondía ir paso a paso con ella.

Aunque era como haber llegado al mismo cielo con ese simple beso salí de mi sopor al sentir el tacto de algo húmedo contra mis manos. Separé mis labios con delicadeza y al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba llorando, sus lágrimas habían caído sobre mis manos.

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? —Me preguntó con una voz sumamente dulce, mientras secaba delicadamente con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas—¿Tan malo soy besando?

— ¡N-no, no se trata de eso! —Me apresuré a responder avergonzada mientras tensaba todo mi cuerpo—Lo siento mucho, no quise llorar, pero no puede evitarlo, es solo que… Soñé con esto durante tiempo que ahora me cuesta creer que es real. Me da miedo en algún u otro momento despertar y darme cuenta que nada de esto es real, darme cuenta de que no es nada más que otro sueño.

Confesar algo como eso fue muy difícil y vergonzoso para mí, sin embargo, me armé de valor y lo hice. Ladeé un poco mi rostro para alejarlo de sus manos, desvié mi vista y continué secando las pequeñas lágrimas que aun salían tímidamente de mis ojos.

Hyakkimaru me observó en silencio con aflicción por varios segundos hasta que para mi sorpresa me tomó suavemente de los hombros y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme de nuevo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta mi nuca e hizo que mi cabeza quedara apoyada contra su cálido y firme pecho.

— Dororo… ¿puedes escucharlo? ¿el latido de mi corazón?

Dejé mis manos apoyadas en su pecho, cerré los ojos y me concentré en esto. Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho, con cada segundo parecía aumentar aún más su ritmo.

— Suena como un tambor en un festival de verano.

Bromee sin darme cuenta, a lo cual Hyakkimaru río quedamente antes de responder mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabeza con su mano:

— Eso es porque tú estás aquí ahora muy cerca de mí. El tenerte abrazada de esta forma, hace a mi corazón enloquecer. Como ahora estamos juntos soy realmente feliz, es por esta razón que late tan rápido y se escucha como un tambor en un festival… puedes sentirlo y escucharlo ¿verdad? Su apresurado y loco palpitar.

— Si…—Susurré con una voz realmente serena.

— Entonces, esto te demuestra que no es un sueño. Lo que pasa aquí ahora es real, el sabernos correspondidos es real… pequeña Dororo.

Escuchar sus palabras me tranquilizó al instante. A pesar de esto, no dije nada más por un buen rato. Ambos permanecimos en silencio abrazados, sujetados fuertemente el uno del otro, solo concentrándonos en el sonido del dulce palpitar de nuestros corazones.

En verdad lo deseaba, quería ser genuinamente feliz a su lado ahora que por fin podíamos estar juntos. Por desgracia había un pensamiento que no me dejaba tranquila, una enorme preocupación se extendía por todo mi pecho, debía hacérsela saber antes de que pasara más tiempo.

— Hyakkimaru… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con estos sentimientos?

— ¿Hacer? —Preguntó mientras soltaba un suspiro de inmensa tranquilidad—Lo normal cuando dos personas se aman es que estén juntas ¿o no?

— Pero… tú eres mayor a mí. —Continué con pesadez, separándome lentamente de él. Le dirigí una mirada preocupada—. Tú tienes dieciocho y yo catorce, soy menor de edad y por eso…

— No me importa. —Interrumpió con seguridad—. No me importa lo que piensen ni digan lo demás, yo quiero estar contigo, Dororo.

Tomó mis manos con delicadeza y se las llevó a la boca para depositarles un suave beso a mis nudillos, en cuanto sentí su tacto toda mi piel se erizó. Estar junto a él derretía mi corazón, pero no podía dejar que eso me distrajera, tenía que mantenerme firme y segura.

— Pero a mí sí me importa. —Proseguí con severidad—. Hyakkimaru, sé que tus sentimientos hacia mí son puros y sinceros, pero no puedo permitir que las demás personas piensen mal de ti, no lo soportaría.

Guardé silencio por varios segundos esperando su respuesta. No lo hizo, se limitó a mirarme a los ojos con seguridad dándome a entender que seguía firme en su decisión de estar a mi lado sin importar nada más. Dándome cuenta de esto volví a hablar mostrándole una tímida sonrisa:

— Veo que sin importar lo que diga no cambiarás de decisión ¿verdad?

— No lo haré.

— ¿En verdad deseas tanto estar a mi lado?

— Lo ansío con todo mi corazón.

— Entonces… ¿accederás a mis condiciones para estar conmigo?

— Haré lo que sea necesario para estar contigo.

— Seamos novios en secreto, Hyakkimaru. —Sugerí tomando fuertemente sus manos contras las mías—. Sé que a ti no te importa lo que puedan pensar de ti, pero por desgracia, tal vez en algún momento puedas encontrarte con personas malintencionadas que puedan meterte en problemas. Por eso, aunque sea doloroso… debemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

Sentí como este me regresó un fuerte apretón para después bajar su vista con semblante herido. Lo observé en silencio por varios segundos mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, deseaba hacerle saber que yo estaba dispuesta a eso y mucho más por él. A mí no me importaba en lo absoluto ser su novia a escondidas, yo lo único que deseaba era poder estar a su lado sin ocasionarle problemas.

— Está bien. —Respondió finalmente mirándome con un profundo cariño—. Haré lo que sea necesario para estar contigo.

Me volví a acercar hacia él para darle otro fuerte abrazo, gesto que Hyakkimaru correspondió de inmediato dejando su mejilla apoyada contra mi nuca. Tras un breve momento en calma abrazados, escuchando el relajante sonido del río a nuestro lado reaccioné al sentir como pasaba la punta de su dedo índice sobre mis labios. Bajé mi vista hacia este tacto sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojar.

— Dororo…—Rompió la quietud del silencio con una baja y profunda voz que me hizo estremecer—¿puedo besarte de nuevo?

— Puedes besarme siempre que quieras, ya no volveré a abofetearte.

Le aseguré con un tono travieso mientras sujetaba su mano la cual estaba apoyada contra mi mejilla. Hyakkimaru soltó una apenas perceptible risa para después volver a sujetar mi rostro con ambas manos con suma delicadeza, era como si temiera que mi rostro fuera a quebrarse al sujetarme con demasiada fuerza.

— Mi pequeña Dororo…

Susurró con una voz tan cargada de deseo y amor que me hizo sentir una agradable ola de calidez pasearse por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y recibí gustosa sus labios, dejándome derretir en ese cariñoso y ansioso beso.

* * *

El 03 de enero de 2016 fuimos a despedir a Mio al aeropuerto, el día en que se iría a estudiar a París finalmente llegó. Con los ojos humedecidos mi prima se despidió de Saburota y Tahomaru dándoles un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a los dos.

— Estaré esperando ansioso ver tus primeros diseños cuando ya seas una diseñadora famosa, Mio-san. —Le dijo Tahomaru mirándola con admiración.

Mio rio dulcemente antes de responder:

— Serás el primero en verlos. Algún día haré un diseño exclusivo para ti.

— No lo olvides Mio-chan, debes hacerte amiga de una francesa realmente atractiva y luego presentármela. —Le pidió Saburota con una enorme y pícara sonrisa mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

— No creo que puedas con ellas. —Le respondió Mio tímidamente—. Son mucho más abiertas y atrevidas que cualquier japonesa con la que hayas estado antes.

Ambos rieron ante la broma y tras despedirse y desearse buena suerte se separaron. Mio se dirigió a Hyakkimaru esta vez.

— ¿Puedo seguir escribiéndote por LINE? —Preguntó con inseguridad.

— ¡Claro, me alegrará seguir sabiendo de ti! No quiero perder la comunicación contigo.

Aclaró mi prima con una sincera sonrisa. Hyakkimaru la miró con alegría para después acercarse a ella y darle un fuerte abrazo. Verlos abrazarse de esa manera tan tranquila y cariñosa me hizo sentir una paz inmensa.

Estaba segura que, aunque fuera en una pequeña parte de su corazón seguía siendo doloroso para ambos, sobre todo para Mio. A pesar de esto, en ese momento pude percibir su cariño de una manera tan sincera y genuina que ni siquiera los celos me invadieron al verlos abrazarse así, se convertirían en grandes amigos, podía estar segura de ello.

Mio se despidió de sus padres y las lágrimas inevitablemente surgieron en los tres. Como padres, podía imaginar lo complicado que era para ellos dejar irse a su hija sola a un país tan lejano y diferente al nuestro. A pesar de esto, sabía muy bien que ellos en su infinito amor harían su mejor esfuerzo por ser fuertes y dejar que Mio tomara su camino para poder cumplir su sueño.

— ¡Dororo-chan!

— ¡Mio nee!

Nos llamamos la una a la otra con dolor para después fundirnos en un abrazo fuerte y desesperado. Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, mi prima también comenzó a llorar a lo bajo. Apenas hasta ese momento que estuvimos las dos abrazadas en el aeropuerto fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi preciada prima, la cual más bien era como mi hermana mayor se iba a alejar de mi lado por unos años, no… más bien sería para siempre.

— Mio nee… Por favor cuídate mucho, se muy fuerte. No llores más y ya no seas tan tímida. —Le dije con cariño—. Estoy segura que te convertirás en una gran diseñadora de modas, tanto que seguramente en unos años más estarás trabajando para una famosa casa de modas.

— Gracias Dororo-chan, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y cariño. —Dijo con una voz ahogada pero que aun así se escuchaba extremadamente segura y emocionada—. Me esforzaré al máximo y siempre seré muy fuerte, te lo prometo. Por eso… Dororo-chan, algún día, en unos años más… Yo seré la que diseñe tu vestido de novia cuando te cases con Hyakkimaru.

— ¿Qué?

Susurré realmente asombrada sintiendo mis orejas calientes. Mio se separó de mí, y aunque me mostraba una enorme sonrisa sus ojos heridos aun dejaban escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras eléctricas para ir a la sala de abordaje. Se despidió de todos con la mano sin dejar de mostrar esos bellos ojos castaños siempre tan amables y bondadosos.

Cuando desapareció de nuestra vista volteé a ver a disimulo con Hyakkimaru para encontrarme con que este me miraba a lo lejos con ternura y cariño. Nuestra relación era un secreto, por más que deseaba poder acercarme a él y buscar consuelo en sus brazos no podría hacerlo hasta que estuviéramos a solas. A pesar de esto no me importó, le regresé la sonrisa más dulce y alegre que pude hacerle, dándole a entender que apreciaba que me apoyara desde lejos.

Mio se fue y efectivamente como muchos sospechamos, se quedó a vivir en París. Por mi parte debía concentrarme en terminar segundo de secundaria y en mi nueva relación con mi amado guitarrista. En esos días en que ambos éramos estudiantes, nuestro noviazgo duraría apenas unos escasos tres meses. Sin embargo, a pesar del corto tiempo juntos, esos tres meses los guardo como recuerdos sumamente preciados y valiosos en mi corazón, sin duda fueron de los mejores meses de mi vida.

Continuará


	36. Secretos

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 36

Secretos

— ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro departamento!

Exclamó Tahomaru con alegría para después hacerse a un lado e invitarnos a pasar dentro extendiendo su brazo. Shiranui y Saburota abrieron enormemente sus parpados y comenzaron a examinar todo volteando con interés a su alrededor. Los imité, pero en mi caso soltaba algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa en voz baja de vez en cuando.

Unos cuantos días después de la partida de Mio los hermanos Kagemitsu por fin habían tomado una decisión respecto al nuevo departamento que iban a rentar, su nueva vida lejos del yugo de su padre en la mansión Kagemitsu estaba comenzando. Una vez habían mudado todas sus cosas del departamento de Saburota y compraron algunos muebles usando los ahorros que su madre les había dejado nos invitaron a conocer su nuevo hogar.

Era un departamento de una sola planta, aun así, tenía muy buen espacio. Contaba con un pequeño recibidor, sala, comedor, cocina, un baño y tres habitaciones. Obviamente cada uno decidió tener su propia habitación mientras que la tercera decidieron dejarla como un "espacio creativo" (en palabras del propio Hyakkimaru).

Esa habitación estaba repleta de cosas de música, desde instrumentos, amplificadores, pedales, bocinas y un estéreo hasta discos tanto de vinil como en CD de sus bandas favoritas, no está de más mencionar que estaba tapizada de posters de diversas bandas de rock o portadas de álbumes famosos, esa sin duda se convirtió en mi habitación favorita.

— Nada mal. —Opinó Saburota mirando con interés el "espacio creativo" —. Lograron que este departamento se convirtiera en un cálido hogar en cuestión de días, en verdad es admirable. El precio de pago de renta es muy accesible y está ubicado en una buena zona, no estaría nada mal cambiarme a este complejo de departamentos.

— El casero nos dijo que tenía varias habitaciones libres. —Informó Tahomaru con entusiamo, al parecer le agradaba mucho la idea de ser vecino de Saburota.

— Interesante. —Dijo Saburota con tono reflexivo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios insinúas, Sabuidiota!? —Reclamó Shiranui dándole una patada en una de sus rodillas a su amigo, este no pudo más que agacharse y quejarse en voz baja—¿¡Vas a largarte y dejarme morirme de hambre ahí solo!?

— ¡No seas imbécil! —Le respondió el baterista sacudiendo la cabeza del chico de tez morena—Es obvio que si me mudo para acá te traería conmigo, es más, ya que estos departamentos son más grandes hasta podríamos vivir los dos juntos.

En cuanto escuchó eso Shiranui abrió mucho sus rasgados ojos olivo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Aunque en verdad se veía muy asombrado en cuestión de segundos desvió su vista y lo empujó para alejarlo de él. Volvió a hablar tratando de parecer indiferente, cuando en realidad su voz se escuchaba muy alegre:

— Ni que quisiera vivir junto con un pervertido como tú… Pero si viviéramos juntos eso reduciría mucho nuestros gastos, sería cuestión de pensarlo bien. —Su vergüenza solo pudo aumentar cuando se percató que yo le mostraba una enorme y pícara sonrisa. Decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente para distraernos—: Además, si nos convertimos en sus vecinos, también podría venir a robarles su comida.

— Eso sería imposible, ni Taho ni yo sabemos cocinar. —Confesó Hyakkimaru quedamente—. Más bien, los tres tendríamos que robarle comida a Líder-san.

Los tres muchachos se voltearon a ver a Saburota con interés, este rápidamente respondió negando con la cabeza y cruzando sus brazos:

— ¡Ni me vean a mí, yo soy su líder, no soy su niñera! Con un demonio, ya están grandecitos para aprender a cocinar por su cuenta.

— Pero es muy complicado—se quejó Tahomaru frunciendo sus cejas frustrado—, ya lo he intentado antes, pero todo siempre se me termina quemando.

— En verdad son un caso perdido. —Me burlé mirándolos divertida—. No se preocupen, mientras se acostumbran a su nueva vida yo puedo cocinar para ustedes de vez en cuando.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó Tahomaru observándome conmovido.

— Claro que sí. —Le mostré primero una enorme sonrisa para después cambiar a un semblante severo—. Pero Líder-san tiene razón, son ya unos chicos grandes y por eso no está bien que dependan de los demás. Lo haré solo con la condición de que me prometan que después aprenderán a cocinar por su cuenta.

— ¡Si! ¡Gracias Dororo, eres una bendición!

Exclamaron los hermanos con emoción en una singular sincronía. Esto sin duda fue una curiosa coincidencia, a pesar de esto comencé a sentirme tensa al observar como ambos se dirigían una mirada disconforme entre ellos. Fue apenas hasta ese momento que fui consciente de algo: de alguna extraña manera los dos hermanos habían terminado enamorándose de mí.

Bajé la vista y me sentí sonrojar llena de nerviosismo cuando me di cuenta de esto. Tenía poco tiempo que había rechazado los sentimientos de Tahomaru y por otro lado hace apenas unos días había comenzado mi noviazgo con su hermano mayor en secreto ¿Tahomaru aún sentía algo por mí? Por su reacción con Hyakkimaru sospeché que así era, esto me hizo sentir un desagradable tirón en mi corazón a causa de la tristeza al darme cuenta de lo tensa que estaba la situación entre nosotros tres.

— "Debo ser muy cuidadosa de ahora en adelante. —Pensé con aflicción—. No quiero lastimar aún más el corazón de Tahomaru, bajo ninguna circunstancia puedo permitir que se dé cuenta de lo que hay entre Hyakkimaru y yo".

Sin embargo, entre más analizaba todo esto más se complicaba. Tahomaru y yo también teníamos nuestra historia. Él no me era indiferente, él me había dado mi primer beso y por un momento en el pasado estuve a punto de corresponder sus sentimientos en un intento por olvidar a Hyakkimaru. Siendo este el caso… ¿lo mejor era decirle sobre esto a Hyakkimaru?

Probablemente era lo mejor pero no me atrevía a hacerlo pues tenía un terrible miedo a las consecuencias. Hyakkimaru y yo por fin estábamos juntos, aunque no pudiéramos más que estar como pareja a solas en verdad me sentía dichosa a su lado, no quería arruinar esa inmensa felicidad. Por esta razón opté por dejar que todo permaneciera como un secreto.

Por desgracia, el pensar en cómo hacer las cosas y lograr obtener el resultado deseado es muy diferente, eso lo iba a descubrir en los siguientes días. Para empezar, poco a poco comenzaría a darme cuenta de lo complicado que iba a ser mantener el secreto de mi noviazgo con Hyakkimaru.

Después de que los hermanos terminaron de mostrarnos su departamento estuvimos toda la tarde con ellos. Mientras los cuatro chicos tomaron la laptop de Tahomaru para observar por medio de la página de Riot los videos que habían estado subiendo de los otros semifinalistas de las otras prefecturas opté por sentarme en el sofá de la sala y comenzar a hacer un dibujo mientras los escuchaba a lo lejos divertida. No se los había dicho pues era una sorpresa, pero estaba haciendo un dibujo para ellos para después mandarlo enmarcar y que lo pudieran colocar como un adorno para su nuevo hogar.

Reí a lo bajo al escucharlos quejarse acerca de lo desafinado que era un vocalista. Mientras me esforzaba por colorear lo mejor posible las cuerdas de la guitarra que había dibujado escuché una voz detrás de mí que me hizo estremecer:

— Esa se parece a mi Gibson.

— ¡Hyakkimaru! —Exclamé con asombro para después cerrar rápidamente mi cuaderno, al ver esto parpadeó varias veces y ladeó su cabeza confundido. Continué hablando con tono autoritario—: No puedes ver esto.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó decepcionado—Sabes lo mucho que me gustan tus dibujos.

— Es una sorpresa. —Respondí sonriéndole con cariño—. Podrás verlo en unos días, te lo prometo.

Escuchar esto lo dejó satisfecho. Cambió su semblante para observarme tiernamente y posteriormente se sentó al lado de mí. Mi corazón de inmediato comenzó a latir velozmente al percibir su cercanía, a pesar de esto hice mi mayor esfuerzo para mantenerme tranquila, cuando la realidad era que deseaba poder lanzarme a él y abrazarlo.

— ¿No piensas seguir viendo los vídeos con los demás? —Pregunté bajando la vista.

— No, ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al escucharlo hablarme con dulzura. Cerré los ojos y solté un bajo suspiro al sentir como acercaba lentamente su mano a la mía y dejaba apoyada apenas la punta de su dedo meñique arriba de mi mano. Ante todo, debíamos seguir aparentando que solo éramos amigos, por eso comprendí su acción.

— No tienes idea de los enormes deseos que tengo por besarte justo ahora.

Me susurró en un tono sumamente amoroso. No pude más que sentir mi rostro entero sonrojar y darle un pequeño pellizco a su mano.

— No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas. N-no hagas alguna locura, ya podremos estar a solas después…

Le susurré con vergüenza, Hyakkimaru simplemente río en voz baja con ternura. Cuando su risa se calmó me preguntó con seriedad:

— ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días sin Mio?

— Ya sabes, es cuestión de acostumbrarse. —Respondí intentando no sonar triste—. Mis tíos se sienten mal al no poder estar conmigo, pero yo los comprendo pues no pueden dejar su trabajo en Iwate para quedarse conmigo en Tokio mientras termina el ciclo escolar. A cambio de eso me hablan todos los días, mis amigos Saru y Okowa también están muy pendientes de mí. Yoru también me hace compañía. —Finalicé sonriéndole ampliamente.

— Es bueno saberlo. —Respondió con tranquilidad—¿Sabes, Dororo? Taho y yo decidimos escoger este departamento no solo por su baja renta y la excelente zona donde está ubicado, también lo hicimos pues este complejo de departamentos está solo a diez minutos caminando a pie del tuyo.

Eso era cierto, cuando me pasaron la dirección caí en cuenta de eso al revisarlo en Google Maps, pero creí que había sido solo una agradable coincidencia. Sintiéndome más que conmovida me volví a verlo para encontrarme que este me miraba embelesado. Hyakkimaru prosiguió con una voz baja pero segura:

— Nunca olvides que estamos muy cerca. No importa la hora ni el día, si en algún momento tienes algún problema o dificultad no dudes en hablarme a mí o a Taho e iremos enseguida a ayudarte.

— Muchas gracias, Hyakkimaru.

Le susurré con cariño para en esta ocasión ser yo quien acariciara su mano con la punta de mi dedo índice. Hyakkimaru cerró sus ojos y mostró un semblante más que complacido al percibir mi tacto en su mano. Tras unos segundos de seguir disfrutando en silencio de esta pequeña muestra de mi afecto me volvió a hablar un tanto triste:

— Dororo… ¿podrás darme unos cuantos días? Necesito terminar de instalarme en nuestro nuevo hogar y estar un tiempo a solas con Taho. Apenas estamos asimilando todos los cambios, y aunque trata de no aparentarlo, aun se siente muy desanimado por lo de mamá. Sé que estar conviviendo unos cuantos días como hermanos le vendrá muy bien.

Para Hyakkimaru también estaba resultando más que complicado aceptar su nueva vida y asimilar la ausencia de su madre. Sabía bien que nunca lo iba a admitir pues como el hermano mayor él sentía que tenía la mayor responsabilidad y debía mantenerse con la frente en alto, ante todo, él siempre quería ser el ejemplo a seguir de su hermano menor. Lo observé llena de admiración al darme cuenta de esto. Rápidamente le respondí con seguridad para que pudiera tranquilizarse:

— Por supuesto, Hyakkimaru. Toma el tiempo que necesites, yo voy a esperarte. Ante todo, no quiero ser una de esas novias locas e inseguras que demanden atención todo el tiempo. —Bromee con tono presumido, él río quedamente—. Sabes que siempre contarás con todo mi apoyo, por eso no debes preocuparte por mí.

Hyakkimaru me observó tiernamente por unos segundos para después tomar con cuidado uno de mis plumones que reposaban en el sofá a mi lado y escribir algo arriba del dorso de mi mano. Cuando leí lo que me había escrito me fue imposible no sonreír de oreja a oreja: "te amo".

* * *

Aunque no vi a Hyakkimaru por una semana, su ausencia no me caló tanto como yo esperé lo haría, esto fue porque nos enviábamos mensajes y audios por LINE todos los días. Así que, a pesar de lo antes dicho, realmente él nunca me descuidó ni un momento. Después de esa semana, el lunes al salir de clases los secretos comenzarían a tambalearse. Intuí de inmediato conforme más me acercaba a la entrada de la secundaria que algo extraño sucedía. Había un grupo de jovencitas reunidas cerca de ahí, los comentarios que decían me hicieron comenzar a sospechar:

— ¿Quién es ese muchacho?

— No lo sé, pero ¿ya viste su uniforme? Es un estudiante de la preparatoria que se encuentra cerca de aquí.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo en nuestra escuela? ¡Es tan guapo!

— ¿Será un modelo?

— ¡Sus ojos son hermosos!

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a conversar con él?

— Vamos a invitarlo a salir.

Mientras las jovencitas comenzaban a reír tímidamente me asomé fuera de la entrada y mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas: Hyakkimaru me estaba esperando afuera de la secundaria. Como de costumbre, el distraído guitarrista era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Apoyado en el muro de la entrada principal de la escuela, con los audífonos puestos y solo concentrado en la música que escuchaba no había caído en cuenta del grupo de admiradoras que tenía a su alrededor.

— "Idiota… El más idiota entre los idiotas".

Pensé mientras avanzaba hacia a él dando pasos largos. Finalmente se percató de mi presencia, en cuanto me vio sus orbes caramelo se iluminaron y una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Do…

— Ssssh, no digas nada. —Le ordené callar al tiempo que tomaba su mochila y lo jalaba por medio de esta—. Vámonos de aquí lo más rápido que se pueda.

Seguí caminando apurada sin volver la vista atrás, Hyakkimaru simplemente me seguía un tanto inseguro sin atreverse a decir nada. Finalmente detuvimos nuestro veloz andar en el parque que se encontraba entre mi departamento y la secundaria. Me volví a verlo, levanté mi dedo índice y lo moví de un lado a otro en señal de negación al tiempo que le reclamaba:

— ¡Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— ¿Está mal? —Preguntó parpadeando con confusión—¿No se supone que es lo que hacen los novios? ¿Esperar a su novia afuera de la escuela?

Diablos, su inocencia en serio era tan linda, a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño. Escuchar eso me desarmó por completo y me hizo olvidar mi enojo en cuestión de segundos. Soltando un bajo suspiro de resignación y admirando sus ojos arrepentidos a causa de mi regaño le aclaré con algo de timidez:

— No me refería a eso… Es solo que no pueden vernos juntos, las personas podrían sospechar. Sobre todo, esas estudiantes tontas de tercer año, en verdad son unas entrometidas.

— Comprendo, lo lamento mucho. —Se disculpó bajando la mirada—. Es solo que en verdad me sentía impaciente por verte, no volveré a hacerlo.

Mi pulso se aceleró apenas escuché eso, por desgracia la dicha me duró apenas unos segundos pues era imposible no sentirse mal al recordar que no podíamos amarnos abiertamente como otras parejas. Aun así, una idea me vino de pronto, estaba segura que eso lo haría sentirse mejor.

— ¡Ya sé! —Exclamé alegre haciendo que regresara su vista a mí—Tal vez no puedas esperarme afuera de la secundaria, pero ¿qué te parece hacerlo aquí? Siempre tengo que pasar por este parque para regresar a casa, y ya que casi nunca hay gente tan temprano por estos rumbos esto lo hace el lugar perfecto ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos aquí al salir de clases para regresar juntos a casa?

Su rostro se iluminó de alegría al escuchar mi propuesta. No me respondió, pero de inmediato afirmó con la cabeza mostrándose más que satisfecho con la idea. Solo fui capaz de mostrarle una enorme sonrisa antes de verme atrapada en su fuerte abrazo. Mi piel se erizó en cuanto me sentí envuelta en su calor, ese agradable y protector calor del cual apenas era consiente había extrañado intensamente desde hace días atrás.

— Mi pequeña Dororo…

Me susurró con esa voz varonil y profunda que alteraba mis sentidos. Contuve el aliento al percibir como dejaba apoyada su barbilla contra mi nuca y aspiraba mi cabello ¿le gustaba como olía? Desde que había comenzado mi relación con él me esforzaba cada día por arreglarme más y verme bonita para él, había deseado tanto estar a su lado por tanto tiempo que solo deseaba consentirlo en todo aspecto posible, en verdad esperaba estarlo logrando. Por supuesto, en ese entonces yo era tan joven e inexperta que era difícil para mí imaginar que a Hyakkimaru solo le bastaba estar a mi lado para ser inmensamente feliz.

— No hay nadie cerca —Susurró dulcemente en mi oído—¿Puedo besarte?

— E-está bien. —Respondí nerviosamente, sintiendo mis orejas calientes—Pero solo un beso, ¿de acuerdo?

Me sonrió con dulzura por unos segundos antes de atrapar sus labios ansiosamente contra los míos. Mi respiración se paralizó y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan bien con tan solo un beso? Era como elevarme hasta el cielo y saber que si el mundo terminaba en ese momento no importaba, porque la persona que más amaba me correspondía y me besaba de una manera realmente dulce y cariñosa.

Se separó con delicadeza y nos observamos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, mis ojos tímidos se reflejaron en sus orbes caramelo llenos de dicha. Antes de poder decir o hacer otra cosa Hyakkimaru comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por toda mi cara, no pude más que reír al tiempo que le reclamaba por aprovecharse de mi distracción. Aun entre risas y pequeños golpes de mi parte los dos comenzamos a caminar uno muy cerca del otro para dirigirnos a casa.

Los días continuaron transcurriendo tranquilamente. Tal como habíamos acordado, Hyakkimaru y yo nos veíamos en el parque cerca de mi secundaria todos los días y después pasábamos gran parte de la tarde juntos. Variábamos nuestra rutina para no levantar sospechas, a veces lo acompañaba cuando tenía ensayo con la banda, otras veces salíamos a dar un paseo o íbamos al cine, otras veces iba a su departamento y me divertía mucho pasando la tarde junto a él y Tahomaru, y otras muy pocas ocasiones íbamos a mi departamento, obviamente cuando estábamos ahí aprovechábamos para abrazaros y besarnos tanto como quisiéramos.

Por desgracia, entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos y conforme nos íbamos adaptando cada vez más a la idea de que ya éramos novios y no amigos nos resultaba cada vez más difícil soportar nuestros deseos y necesidad por estar juntos.

A veces en verdad era una tortura no poder tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo o besarlo cuando nos reuníamos con todos. Sumado a esto era complicado cuando debíamos inventar excusas si Tahomaru quería acompañaros, pero en realidad lo que deseábamos era poder estar a solas los dos.

No podía dejar de preguntarme por cuánto tiempo más íbamos a poder seguir con ese secreto. Ese día llegó antes de lo esperado. Justo en el día que cumplía un mes de noviazgo con Hyakkimaru sucedió.

— ¡No! —Regañé a Tahomaru mientras observaba como el filete que tenía en la sartén había comenzado a quemarse—¡Cangrejo tonto, ya te dije que debes bajar la flama para que esto no pase!

— ¡Es que odio esperar! —Reclamó observando con gesto ofendido como torcía mi boca—Quiero que se cocine rápido, por eso es mejor si dejo la flama alta.

— Bueno, si quieres seguir comiendo comida quemada toda tu vida adelante, sigue haciendo lo que quieras. —Lo regañé cruzándome de brazos y volteando el rostro, al hacerlo pude ver que Hyakkimaru se reía en voz baja con disimulo. Rápidamente lo regañé también a él mientras lo apuntaba con la espátula—¡Y tú no te burles! ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto, tú también debes aprender a cocinar!

Los hermanos manipuladores utilizaron su arma secreta contra mí, ambos me miraron con ojos tristes de cachorro regañado. Era imposible, a pesar de que trataba de ser lo más dura posible con ellos por su bien, nada podía hacer cuando me miraban de esa manera lastimera, a ambos los quería demasiado como para evitar que se me ablandara el corazón.

— Está bien, está bien. —Me rendí soltando un bajo suspiro mientras me ponía mi delantal con dibujos de notas musicales que habían comprado para mí semanas atrás—. Cocinaré para ustedes, pero esta será la última vez ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Gracias, Dororo!

Me dijeron al mismo tiempo mostrándome una enternecida sonrisa. Mientras cocinaba así para ellos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraña que era la vida y los giros tan inesperados que esta daba de pronto. Hace semanas atrás jamás hubiera podido imaginar que esa se iba a convertir en una escena tan común en nuestro día a día. Yo pasando la tarde con ellos en su departamento, cocinándoles de vez en cuando, charlando, viendo películas, escuchando música, haciendo la tarea juntos.

Se estaba volviendo algo tan cotidiano que a veces incluso hasta parecía imposible pensar en cómo era la vida antes de eso. A pesar de todo, sabía que el dolor seguía ahí. Si para mí aún era difícil superar el dolor por la muerte de su madre, era obvio que para ellos era mil veces peor. La única razón por la que no podían darse el lujo de llorar y seguirse lamentando era porque se las tenían que arreglar para vivir por su cuenta. Pero estaba segura que por las noches aun lloraban y maldecían, Hyakkimaru a veces lo hacía conmigo cuando estábamos a solas en mi departamento. De un momento a otro me abrazaba desesperadamente y lloraba con rabia, yo no le decía nada, me limitaba a consolarlo en silencio sin dejar de abrazarlo, sabía que en esos momentos él no buscaba palabras de consuelo, solo quería dejar salir su dolor.

Mientras terminábamos de comer y observaba el dibujo colgado en la pared de la sala que con tanto cariño había hecho para ellos de su bajo y su guitarra, no podía evitar sentir mi corazón pesado debido a los sucesos que habían pasado entre los tres.

— "Sra. Nui, ¿podrá perdonarme por esto? —Pensé apretando la mandíbula en un gesto de frustración—. Terminé enamorándome profundamente de su hijo mayor, e irremediablemente destrocé el corazón de su hijo menor. Por más que quiera, nunca podré hacer felices a los dos, alguno de los dos terminará herido, por eso… le ruego me disculpe".

Llegó el momento de regresar a mi casa antes de que anocheciera. Cuando les anuncié esto y comencé a guardar mis cosas en mi mochila Hyakkimaru rápidamente se puso de pie y dijo que me acompañaría para que no regresara sola. Como en muchas otras ocasiones, Tahomaru se despidió con una voz alegre, pero sus ojos demostraban que aún sentía dolor.

Cuando apenas doblamos una esquina para bajar por las escaleras y salir del complejo de departamentos, Hyakkimaru me tomó suavemente de mi muñeca para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté con extrañeza al volverme a verlo.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó arrepentido—. No pude inventar una excusa para estar el día de hoy a solas, a pesar de que cumplimos nuestro primer mes juntos no logré hacerlo.

— No te preocupes por eso. —Respondí con tranquilidad—. Para mí es más que suficiente estar a tu lado, no me importa si no podemos estar solos, con estar contigo es más que suficiente para mí.

Hyakkimaru me mostró una triste sonrisa, en verdad se notaba herido por no lograr hacer de nuestro primer mes juntos un día especial, sin embargo, mis palabras habían sido sinceras, yo no necesitaba nada más que estar con él. Para mi sorpresa, este sujetó mi barbilla con cuidado alzándola para después acercar su rostro al mío en una clara intención por besarme.

— No, Hyakkimaru…—Le susurré con cierta preocupación—Alguien podría vernos…

— No hay nadie por aquí. —Dijo impaciente mientras daba un rápido vistazo a su alrededor—. Estuve soportando toda la tarde mis deseos por besarte, ya no puedo más.

Atrapó desesperado sus labios contra los míos, abrí mis ojos con descontento, sin embargo, segundos después yo también sucumbí a la tentación. Relajé mi rostro y recibí gustosa sus labios.

Conforme más tiempo pasábamos juntos, iba comprendiendo porqué a Mio le resultó tan difícil dejar a Hyakkimaru, Sus besos eran adictivos, el contacto de sus labios era como recibir un dulce veneno con el cual no me molestaba condenar mi boca ¿así eran todos los besos, o estos eran especiales por ser de esa persona a quien yo amé por tanto tiempo? Tal vez era un poco de ambos.

Lo único cierto en todo esto era que conforme pasaban los días el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro seguía aumentando, haciendo cada vez más complicado el soportar seguir comportándonos solo como amigos ante los ojos de los demás.

Un seco sonido de un objeto cayendo contra el suelo nos regresó a la realidad y de inmediato nos separamos. Un intenso dolor golpeó mi corazón al volver la vista y encontrarme con quien menos deseaba hacerlo en tal situación: Tahomaru estaba enfrente de nosotros, nos observaba con unos ojos llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Continuará


	37. Verdades

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 37

Verdades

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su rostro pálido, su mirada iba de mí a Hyakkimaru observándonos con asombro. Retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y abrió levemente su boca al parecer en un intento por decir algo, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, en su lugar sus labios temblaron.

— Tahomaru…

Fue lo único que pude murmurar asustada ¿qué más podía decir en tal situación? Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder desaparecer de esa incomoda y dolorosa escena. El mencionado por fin se las arregló para hablar con una voz temblorosa e insegura, lo hizo mientras bajaba la vista a un objeto a sus pies:

— L-lo siento mucho, no era mi intención interrumpirlos… Dororo, olvidaste tu libro de álgebra en nuestra sala, y por eso vine a devolvértelo. Imagino que lo necesitas para mañana y bueno… Mejor será que me vaya.

Nadie fue capaz de agregar nada más pues con gran velocidad Tahomaru dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo de regreso a su departamento. Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y agité mi cabeza de lado a lado maldiciendo a lo bajo, conteniendo mis lágrimas de culpa al saber el tan terrible dolor que le había ocasionado. Hyakkimaru por su parte dio un pequeño golpe con su puño cerrado al barandal de las escaleras a su lado y soltó un pesado suspiro.

— Debo ir a hablar con él…

Exclamé angustiada y avancé unos pasos, sin embargo, Hyakkimaru me detuvo tomándome nuevamente de la muñeca y me dijo con voz apacible:

— No, en tales circunstancias eso sería mucho peor ahora…

— ¡Pero no podemos dejar las cosas así!

— Descuida… Vamos, te acompañaré a tu departamento para darle tiempo de que se tranquilice, y cuando regrese yo hablaré con él, te lo prometo.

— Pero…

— Si tú hablas ahora con él, solo lo harías sentir peor…

No fui capaz de reprochar a esa afirmación pues tenía razón. Solo pude relajar mi cuerpo y bajar la vista mordiendo mi labio inferior en un intento por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que aun amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Dándome cuenta que eso era lo mejor que podíamos hacer afirmé lentamente con la cabeza y nos dirigirnos a mi departamento en un pesado silencio.

* * *

Las cosas resultaron de la peor manera posible, el balance entre los tres amenazaba con romperse ese día. Todo el camino a tu departamento me esforcé lo más posible por estar tranquilo, pero no fui capaz de sacarte platica de cualquier cosa para distraerte. Dororo, ver tu rostro tan preocupado y triste me lastimaba, por desgracia, la culpa por haber lastimado a Taho atacaba también mi corazón y no pude hacer nada para mitigar tu dolor.

Abriste la puerta de tu departamento y levantaste tu vista insegura hacia mí. Me esforcé por mostrarte una pequeña sonrisa y acaricié suavemente tu cabeza mientras me despedía de ti.

— Nos vemos mañana en el parque saliendo de clases como siempre ¿verdad? —Pregunté esforzándome por no sonar preocupado.

— Si, está bien…

Te di un corto beso en tu frente y comencé a avanzar para dirigirme a las escaleras, sin embargo, no me permitiste irme pues me llamaste con temor. Rápidamente volví sobre mis pasos y te observé con atención. Apretaste tus brazos al lado de tus costados, ver tus hermosos ojos chocolate tan temerosos me ocasionaron sentirme ansioso al instante.

— Hyakkimaru, ya que tú y yo estamos en una relación ahora, debo ser completamente honesta contigo. —Dijiste con una voz nerviosa—. Entre Tahomaru y yo… hubo algo.

— Si te refieres a que él está enamorado de ti no te preocupes, ya lo sé.

Repuse con tranquilidad cuando en realidad en mi interior era atacado por miles de cuchillos clavándose en mi corazón. En un principio abriste tus ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo, pasados unos segundos los entrecerraste angustiada al continuar hablando:

— N-no es solo eso… Tahomaru se me declaró y me besó… Él ya sabía que yo te amaba, pero estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo solo para que pudiera olvidarte. —Tus ojos humedecieron y apretaste tus manos con fuerza en puño al lado de tus costados— Tú seguías con Mio y yo no podía olvidarte, Hyakkimaru… En algún momento en verdad pensé en corresponder sus sentimientos, pero a final de cuentas me negué pues ya no deseaba lastimarlo más. E-en verdad lo siento…

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a enojarme, por desgracia no pude evitarlo. Mi sangre hirvió al escuchar tu confesión, enterarme de que estuve casi a punto de perderte para siempre enrojeció todo a mi alrededor e hizo que la rabia se apoderara de mí. Sin siquiera responderte me di media vuelta y me dirigí rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntaste preocupada.

— Voy a golpear a Tahomaru por intentar quedarse con lo que no es suyo. —Te respondí fríamente.

— ¿¡Pero de que hablas!? —Gritaste dejando la angustia a un lado, ya más bien percibía que comenzabas a enfadarte también—¡Tú aun eras novio de Mio, así que no tienes ningún derecho a enojarte!

Mis pasos furiosos se detuvieron en cuanto escuché eso. Lentamente volví mi vista hacia ti y te observé con semblante herido y un poco de enfado, tú me sostuviste una mirada severa. Viendo que no era capaz de decir nada más continuaste con rectitud:

— Eso forma parte del pasado y lo importante ahora es el presente, lo que importa ahora es que te amo y estoy contigo. Si te digo esto es porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

— Si, tienes razón. —Respondí con voz cansada, relajando mi cuerpo—. Pero me pone furioso saberlo… Dororo, pensé que yo fui tu primer beso… No soporto saber que el que se quedó con algo tan importante fue Tahomaru.

— Yo no soy un objeto por el cual puedan competir. —Reclamaste molesta, cruzándote de brazos—¿Entonces está mal que Tahomaru me haya dado mi primer beso, pero si está bien que tu hayas perdido la virginidad con Mio?

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al escuchar eso. Te observé atónito a lo cual tú me miraste con ojos realmente heridos. Solo fui capaz de preguntarte con voz seca y rasposa a causa del dolor que invadía mi corazón:

— ¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?

— Esa noche los escuché… Los vi llegando a altas horas de la madrugada a nuestro departamento… Es obvio que no salieron a dar un inocente paseo en el parque a las dos de la mañana.

Experimenté una opresión desagradable en mi estómago, la culpa volvía a invadirme. Me llevé una mano a la frente y solté un bufido de exasperación, no podía creer mi mala suerte de que precisamente tú, quien menos deseaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de eso nos descubriera. No me cabía ninguna duda que era un castigo por haber sido tan estúpido en el pasado.

— Dororo…—Hablé con voz baja y triste—Me pregunto cuántas veces más seguiré hiriéndote por ser tan idiota en el pasado. —Esperé tu respuesta con nerviosismo, pero no fuiste capaz de decir nada. Bajaste tu mirada y rascaste lentamente tu brazo en un ademan ansioso. Rápidamente agregué para intentar explicarme—: Si… Mio y yo pasamos la noche juntos, pero yo en verdad me arrepiento de eso. Accedimos a estar juntos pues en ese momento nuestra relación estaba atravesando por diversas dificultades y creí que eso nos ayudaría, pero me equivoqué. El placer y el amor no siempre van de la mano, ahora lo sé…

— Tranquilo, está bien. —Respondiste con una voz más calmada, siendo capaz por fin de regresarme la mirada—. No debes explicarme nada, tú aun estabas con Mio y por eso estabas en todo tu derecho de pasar el tiempo con ella como quisieras.

— Pero aun así debo aclarar todo contigo…—Te miré a los ojos con seguridad—. Dororo, en verdad… Entre Mio y yo ya no hay nada, ahora tú eres la única que ocupa todo mi corazón.

Creí que decirte eso solucionaría todo, pero me equivoqué. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en tus labios, a pesar de eso tus ojos seguían mostrándose heridos. Fue doloroso descubrirlo, pero ese día entendí que todas las heridas que te causé en el pasado no iban a cicatrizar tan fácilmente como yo esperé lo hicieran. Volví a hablar con tranquilidad en un intento por convencerte:

— Te demostraré eso todos los días Dororo, puedes estar segura… Lo importante ahora es que tú sabes que me arrepiento de eso, y seguro tú te arrepientes de lo que pasó con Tahomaru. Ahora podemos seguir concentrados en nuestro presente. —Contuve el aliento y sentí mi corazón pesado al apreciar que cerrabas los ojos con tristeza, siendo incapaz de negar lo que había dicho. Continué con un hilo de voz—: Dororo... Te arrepientes de lo que pasó con Tahomaru… ¿verdad?

— No puedo mentirte, Hyakkimaru. —Respondiste con voz temblorosa—. No me arrepiento de que Tahomaru haya sido mi primer beso, ni puedo repudiarlo por amarme. En esos momentos en que tu destrozaste mi corazón él me ayudó a sobrellevar mi dolor. Hyakkimaru, te amo con toda mi alma, ahora lo hago y probablemente eso nunca cambie, pero… no es mentira decir que Tahomaru también ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón.

Nos miramos en silencio por varios segundos, mis labios se mantuvieron sellados. Preso de la angustia no supe que responder, procesaba lentamente toda la información en mi cerebro, tú por tú parte me mirabas afligida y tus labios temblaban lentamente. Tras unos segundos que me parecieron eternos volviste a hablar:

— Estoy algo cansada, así que lo mejor es que sigamos con esto mañana ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, claro…

— Por favor, no pelees con Tahomaru por mí. —Me advertiste con severidad—. Si lo haces, nunca te lo perdonaré.

Y sin agregar nada más me diste la espalda, entraste rápidamente al departamento y cerraste la puerta tras de ti. Me dirigí lentamente de regreso a casa con toda la conversación que acabábamos de tener torturando mi mente. Sentía el corazón pesado y hecho añicos, pero no podía culparte de nada a ti y a Taho, eso lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que todo lo que sucedía era consecuencia de mis errores del pasado.

Dororo, entre más analizaba todo, más de daba cuenta de algo, una verdad la cual me siguió atormentando muchos años después de lo que pasó en esa ocasión. Estaba celoso de Taho, eso era algo inevitable, sin embargo, eso no era lo peor que podía sacar como conclusión de esa situación. La verdad era que un terrible temor me invadía cuando pensaba en lo que había entre ustedes. Me aterraba la idea de que Taho se quedara contigo, porque muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que esa era una posibilidad. Sabía que si Taho se esforzaba él sería capaz de quedarse con tu valioso corazón.

* * *

Cuando entré a nuestro departamento lo primero que escuché fue el grave sonido del bajo tocando. Analicé la tonada con atención y me di cuenta que Taho estaba tocando "1000 times goodbye" de Megadeth.

Solté un pesado suspiro y me masajeé las sienes al darme cuenta debido a la canción que estaba tocando que no solo estaba dolido, en verdad estaba enojado. Sintiendo mis pies tan pesados como si fueran de plomo me acerqué lentamente al "espacio creativo" para hablar con él y aclarar todo de una buena vez.

— Taho… ¿podemos hablar?

Le dije en voz fuerte para que pudiera escucharme a pesar de lo alto que sonaba su bajo en el amplificador. Al notar mi presencia se sorprendió, ocasionando que se desconcentrara e incluso desafinara algunas notas. A pesar de esto me ignoró y continuó tocando como si yo no estuviera ahí.

— Taho, debemos hablar y lo sabes.

Insistí con severidad cruzándome de brazos. Mi hermano menor simplemente torció la boca con enfado para seguirme ignorando y continuar tocando. Completamente fastidiado ante su actitud infantil me acerqué rápidamente al amplificador, tomé el cable con el que estaba conectado su bajo y los desconecté. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto finalmente se atrevió a verme, nuestras miradas resentidas se enfrentaron en un pesado silencio.

Se descolgó el bajo con rudeza y me habló con frialdad mientras lo guardaba en su funda:

— ¿De qué demonios debemos hablar? ¿De cómo siempre me has superado en todo desde que éramos niños? ¿De cómo siempre me tenía que conformar con los juguetes que ya no querías? ¿De cómo siempre fuiste el orgullo de mamá? ¿De cómo te convertiste en un prodigio de la música con tan solo catorce años de edad? ¿De cómo siempre llamas la atención cuando apenas pones un pie en cualquier lugar? ¿De cómo siempre eres tan perfecto? —Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí y me fulminó con unos ojos llenos de resentimiento—¿¡De cómo te quedaste con Dororo a pesar de lo mucho que yo intenté conquistarla!?

Abrí la boca, pero no supe que responder, hasta ese momento no tenía idea de que Taho se sentía de esa manera respecto a mí. Era mi querido hermano menor, la persona que más adoraba en el mundo, a pesar de eso, no tenía idea de que en realidad estaba tan celoso. Apretó su mandíbula fuertemente por unos segundos para después continuar con crueldad:

— No te mereces a Dororo después de lo mucho que la hiciste sufrir, y eso lo sabes muy bien.

— ¿Entonces era mejor que estuviera al lado de alguien a quien no ama? ¿No piensas que sufriría más de esa manera?

— ¡No me provoques, Hyakkimaru!

Gritó lleno de rabia para en seguida lanzarse sobre mí, me tomó del cuello de mi camisa con un fuerte agarre, los dos nos observamos con resentimiento. Su respiración se percibía agitada a causa de todo su enojo, por mi parte lo observé con frialdad.

— Sabías que yo la amaba…—Exclamó con desesperación—¡Y aun así no te importó y me la quitaste!

— Si la amas, entonces tu mejor que nadie sabe la maravillosa mujer que ella es… Lo siento Taho, pero yo también la amo…

Escuchar esto lo descontroló más. Su cuerpo tembló y me agarró con más fuerza, habló mientras agitaba su cabeza con dolor de lado a lado:

— ¿¡Y en serio esperas que crea que inmediatamente después de que Mio se fue iniciaste una relación con ella!? ¡Dororo solo es tu sustituta para Mio!

— No lo es. —Respondí sin inmutarme—. Sé que las circunstancias en que se dio lo nuestro fueron enredadas y dolorosas, pero yo la amo, ahora es la única que ocupa mi corazón y mis pensamientos.

— ¡Deja ya de mentir!

Gritó invadido de ira para inmediatamente después alzar su brazo y cerrarlo en puño. Por un breve momento estuve tentado a golpearlo antes, pero las palabras heridas de Dororo resonaron de pronto en mi cabeza: "Por favor, no pelees con Tahomaru por mí. Si lo haces, nunca te lo perdonaré".

Los celos carcomían mi alma de una manera espantosa, aun así, junté toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude y me contuve para no golpearlo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y tensé los labios esperando nerviosamente su golpe en mi cara. Aun así, sorpresivamente no hubo nada. Segundos después abrí lentamente sus ojos con inseguridad para observar que Taho tenía su brazo aun alzado dispuesto a golpearme, aun así, lo mantenía inmóvil. Murmuró con una voz pesada y sombría:

— ¿Acaso no piensas defenderte?

— No… Voy a pelear por Dororo…

— ¿Y cómo demonios piensas pelear por ella así sin hacer nada?

— Porque debo remediar mis errores del pasado, y yo sé perfectamente que me merezco este y mil golpes más por haberte herido tanto a ti, a Dororo y a Mio. Además… Dororo no quiere que peleemos. A los dos nos quiere tanto como para no soportar la idea de vernos pelear…

El cuerpo de Taho tembló al escuchar estas palabras. Me soltó de inmediato y retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, tensó sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos humedecidos con dolor.

— Taho…—Me atreví a hablarle con una voz baja y cuidadosa—Ahora mismo no se trata de discutir por quien juega primero con un juguete o quien viaja en el asiento delantero del coche… Estamos hablando de nuestro corazón y el amor que sentimos por la misma mujer, Dororo no es un objeto por el cual debamos discutir a golpes, y eso lo sabes muy bien.

Taho bajó la vista y apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños, su cuerpo se estremeció, parecía estar conteniendo toda la rabia que sentía. Seguí hablándole lo más tranquilamente que podía permaneciendo inmóvil en mi lugar:

— Sabes que soy un idiota y despistado, pero a pesar de esto… Creo que me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para suponer que no soy una persona que disfruta de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás … Taho, por favor discúlpame por ser tan egoísta y darle tanto dolor a tu corazón, pero no puedo evitarlo… Amo a Dororo tanto como tú la amas, y a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar desear estar con ella.

«Tienes razón Taho, no me merezco su bondadoso y dulce corazón, no pasa un día en el que piense que no la merezco, pero… De alguna milagrosa manera lo obtuve, y es por eso que me propuse cuidarlo como un valioso tesoro desde que me correspondió. Yo la amo Taho, la amo con todo mi corazón… No son solo palabras al aire, Dororo es el amor de mi vida.»

Mi hermano menor levantó lentamente su rostro y me observó indescifrablemente por unos segundos, por mi parte solo pude sostenerle unos ojos arrepentidos y mostrarle una amarga sonrisa. Volvió a negar lentamente con la cabeza y se dirigió con pasos pesados a la puerta del departamento:

— Lo siento… Debo estar un rato a solas, vuelvo en un rato.

Y sin agregar nada más salió del departamento. Por un momento tuve el impulso de seguirlo, pero me contuve. Lo conocía tan bien como para saber que necesitaba un rato a solas para dejar salir su dolor y pensar bien las cosas.

Traté de entretenerme haciendo cualquier cosa para distraerme, pero conforme las horas pasaban y Taho no regresaba comencé a imaginarme las peores situaciones. Comencé a respirar con agitación a causa del nudo que se formó en mi estómago a causa de los nervios al ver que eran ya casi las once de la noche y no regresaba.

— "Taho, por favor dime que no hiciste una tontería".

Pensé con el corazón encogido de dolor mientras me ponía rápidamente un abrigo para salir de casa y buscarlo. Apenas di unos cuantos pasos fuera del departamento cuando un bulto me llamó la atención en la oscuridad cerca de las escaleras. Me acerqué a él con nerviosismo y contuve el aliento al ver que era mi hermano menor. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas cerca de su rostro, abrazaba sus rodillas con sus brazos y estas le cubrían su rostro.

— Taho…

Lo llamé débilmente. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó mi voz. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y sentí a mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando este me mostró una pequeña sonrisa, lamentablemente de sus oscuros ojos resbalaban unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor.

— Lo siento hermano, perdóname por ser tan débil. —Dijo con una voz ahogada en dolor—. Mi corazón está destrozado… Tú y Dororo destrozaron mi corazón, pero lo que más me duele no es eso… ¡lo que más me duele es que por más que intento no puedo odiarlos! Tú y Dororo son mis personas más importantes, a ambos los quiero con todo mi corazón, es por eso que, a pesar de todo mi sufrimiento, solo quiero que los dos sean felices, y si ustedes son felices estando juntos no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo ¡pero duele mucho!

Taho volvió a bajar su cabeza para ocultarla entre sus rodillas y sollozar en voz baja. Rápidamente me puse de cuclillas a un lado de él, lo tomé de sus hombros para atraerlo hacia mí y envolverlo en un abrazo. Dejé apoyada mi cabeza contra la suya y le susurré con tristeza mientras el continuaba llorando:

— Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, Taho… Perdóname por ser tan egoísta y causarte tanto dolor…

— Hermano, por favor promételo… Prométeme que cuidarás mucho a Dororo y la harás muy feliz.

— Lo haré, por supuesto que lo haré… No tengas ninguna duda de eso…

Taho fue capaz de dejar de sollozar para después voltearse y corresponderme el abrazo. Tal cual como si fuéramos unos tontos chiquillos de diez años de nuevo me reclamó con una voz baja y tímida:

— Estúpido hermano mayor…

— Lo soy. —Respondí entre bajas y tristes risas—. Soy tu estúpido hermano mayor.

* * *

Como si hubiera sido un milagro del cielo, o incuso tal vez por la intervención divina de mamá logré arreglar las cosas con Taho. Por supuesto el dolor por su corazón herido no se iba a ir tan fácilmente, pero cuando menos sabía que ya se había decidido a hacerse a la idea de lo mío con Dororo. Eso claro, iba a ser si Dororo no decidía mandarme al diablo después de esa incomoda conversación que tuvimos el día anterior al dejarla en su departamento.

Con un ramo de girasoles en mi mano, caminando lentamente y respirando con pesadez me dirigí lleno de nerviosismo al parque para esperarla mientras salía de la secundaria. Eso pensaba, pero sorpresivamente ella ya se encontraba ahí. La jovencita estaba sentada en uno de los columpios, tenía una mirada perdida observando al frente mientras se mecía suavemente.

Me quedé parado a unos cuantos metros y la observé en silencio sintiendo a mi corazón agitarse de amor en mi pecho. Era tan hermosa y maravillosa ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecta? En verdad entre más la observaba más me daba cuenta que estaba loco de amor por ella. Por un momento desee que el tiempo pudiera detenerse a mi alrededor para mirarla indefinidamente en esa hermosa escena frente a mí.

Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se volvió a mirarme con molestia, no pude más que tragar saliva nerviosamente al darme cuenta que seguía enojada. Tratando de aparentar calma me acerqué a ella y le dije suavemente:

— Creí que yo sería el primero en llegar.

— Me sentía tan distraída que me salté la última clase y vine aquí a pensar un rato.

— Dororo, eso no está bien, no puedes…

— ¿En serio crees que estás en posición de reclamarme ahora mismo?

Me interrumpió alzando su voz frunciendo sus delgadas cejas muy enojada. De nuevo tragué saliva y solté un nervioso suspiro. La miré por unos segundos con tristeza, ella por su parte seguía mirando al frente con una mueca de descontento. Me acerqué a ella tímidamente y le tendí el ramo de girasoles:

— Son para ti…

Murmuré con inseguridad. Dororo dirigió una rápida mirada al ramo en mis manos para levantar su mirada y reprocharme:

— ¿En serio crees que soy el tipo de persona que se contenta solo con unas flores?

— No, pero tenía que intentarlo ¿o no?

Dororo cerró sus ojos y soltó un bajo bufido. Se acercó a mí sin levantarse del columpió y tomó el ramo. A pesar de que estaba enojada me sorprendió ver el cuidado con el que lo recibió y los sostuvo entre sus manos.

— Tienes suerte de que sea un ramo tan bonito.

Dijo tratando de parecer indiferente mientras inflaba sus mejillas. Reí en voz baja, enterneciendo al ver sus caprichos. Me senté en el otro columpió a su lado en silencio, pasados unos segundos Dororo comenzó a mecerse lentamente en el suyo, por mi parte permanecí con la vista al frente esperando ansiosamente que agregara algo más. Cuando la escuché hablar de nuevo contuve el aire en mis pulmones a causa de los nervios.

— Hyakkimaru idiota… El más idiota entre los idiotas…

— No lo negaré…

— No sé cómo le haces… Pero siempre logras ocupar todo mi corazón y mis pensamientos. Traté de molestarme contigo, pero no pude hacerlo… No pude dejar de pensar en ti desde ayer, y apenas amaneció ya tenía deseos de verte nuevamente… En verdad es desesperante.

— ¿Te arrepientes de amarme? —Pregunté con una triste sonrisa.

— Claro que no, nunca me arrepentiré de amarte. —Aclaró negando con su cabeza rápidamente—. Pero si he de ser sincera, creo que es complicado amarte.

Mi corazón encogió de dolor al escuchar eso, a pesar de todo, sabía que tenía razón. Un pesado silencio se extendió sobre nosotros por unos segundos hasta que respondí con tristeza:

— Si ya no quieres estar conmigo, lo entenderé…

— Que sea complicado no quiere decir que no desee estar contigo. —Se volteó a verme lentamente con timidez—. Te amo desde hace un año, creo que me enamoré de ti apenas te escuché tocar la guitarra por primera vez, a pesar del dolor no pude olvidarte… ¿crees que me alejaré de ti ahora que ya estoy contigo? —Guardó silencio por un momento, solo pude mostrarle una amarga sonrisa en ese inter—Pero Hyakkimaru… Ya que lo nuestro es complicado, deberemos aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de nuestros errores.

— Si, tienes razón.

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más, por un breve momento solo se percibió un ligero viento fresco que anunciaba el final del invierno. Mi temor e inseguridad poco a poco quedaba atrás mientras escuchaba el chirrido del columpio donde estaba meciéndose. Continué hablando con seguridad:

— Estoy dispuesto a esforzarme cada día por remediar tu sufrimiento, por eso quiero que sepas que ya arreglé las cosas con Taho de la mejor manera posible. Las cosas no deben cambiar entre nosotros, los tres podemos seguir conviviendo juntos si todos estamos de acuerdo con eso, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de él, aun así, te prometo que nunca haré una escena entre nosotros.

Ante mi confesión tensó su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se cerraban con dolor, a pesar de esto, me contestó con seguridad:

— Hyakkimaru, aunque a los dos los quiera lo que siento por ambos es muy diferente…

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. —Confesé con decepción bajando la vista y entrelazando mis manos con fuerza sobre mis muslos—. Dororo, te amo tanto que me asusta, porque te deseo solo para mí y sé que eso está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero estar contigo siempre, a cada minuto siempre lo pienso.

«Cuando me levanto en las mañanas lo primero que hago es pensar en ti, y por las noches antes de dormir inevitablemente el deseo de que amanezca lo más pronto posible para volver a verte se cuela en mi mente. A veces quisiera poder reducirte a un tamaño pequeño para poder llevarte en mi bolsillo todo el tiempo. Son pensamientos tontos lo sé, pero sin embargo están ahí.»

— ¿Llevarme en tu bolsillo? —Preguntó entre risas—¡Eso sí que sería divertido!

Escuchar su hermosa risa tranquilizó mi corazón al instante. Mientras seguía riendo dulcemente volteó a verme, aproveché esto para mostrarle la sonrisa más amorosa que pude. Me observó tiernamente por un momento para después responderme quedamente:

— Cuando me despido de ti todos los días, apenas desapareces de mi vista ya estoy ansiando poder verte de nuevo. Creo que nada en mi día está completo si no lo comparto contigo… Así que comprendo lo que dices… No dudes de mí, y esforcémonos por remediar nuestros errores juntos ¿de acuerdo?

— Te lo prometo, me esforzaré cada día por hacerlo.

Me mostró una enorme y radiante sonrisa que de inmediato hizo a mi corazón estremecer de felicidad en mi pecho. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a mí para abrazarme con fuerza, no perdí tiempo y la estreché amorosamente entre mis brazos para después depositarle un beso en su nuca.

— ¿Te parece bien si vamos a comer algo? Te compraré el postre más delicioso, el que tú quieras.

Le pregunté suavemente con ternura. Afirmó vigorosamente con su cabeza para después susurrarme tímidamente en mi oído:

— Me encantaría… Después de eso, podemos ir un rato a mi departamento para besarnos tanto como queramos.

De inmediato sonreí como un tonto al escuchar eso, era más que obvio que esa iba a ser una tarde maravillosa.

* * *

— Dororo y yo estamos en una relación.

Afirmé tratando de no sonar nervioso, mientras sentí a Dororo apretar fuertemente su mano contra la mía. Tras hablarlo por un rato, Dororo y yo acordamos que lo mejor era ser sinceros con nuestros amigos cercanos y contarles la verdad. Taho ya lo sabía, cuando ambos fuimos a hablar con él, mi hermano menor mostró una entereza admirable y le dijo a Dororo sinceramente que deseaba su felicidad. Esta se lo agradeció con una voz cargada de emoción y cariño.

Después de eso, acordamos confesarles la verdad también a Shiranui y Saburota. Fue por esa razón que apenas los vimos en la sala de ensayo se los dijimos y esperábamos ansiosamente su respuesta.

— Ya lo sabía.

— Ya era hora.

Dijo Shiranui seguido de Saburota aun enfrascados en la nueva canción que Shiranui estaba componiendo. Dororo y yo parpadeamos sorprendidos ante la tranquilidad con la cual nos habían respondido.

— ¿E-en serio ya lo sabían? —Preguntó Dororo con asombro.

— Si, eran demasiado obvios. Se les nota en la mirada a kilómetros. —Respondió Shiranui haciendo una mueca de asco.

— Solo espera unos cuantos años, Hyakkimaru. —Se burló Saburota mostrándonos una pícara sonrisa—. Recuerda que si te acuestas ahora con ella eso sería un delito.

Mi rostro entero enrojeció al escuchar eso, solo pude bajar la vista con semblante más que incómodo. Rápidamente le respondí entre tartamudeos nerviosos:

— ¡N-n-no digas eso, yo nunca…!

Dororo nos interrumpió, se separó de mí y se dirigió rápidamente a Saburota para darle un golpe en la cabeza mientras le gritaba furiosa:

— ¡Hyakkimaru no es un pervertido como tú!

Saburota soltó una sonora carcajada, sobándose la cabeza mientras Dororo le seguía reclamando más que avergonzada. Shiranui soltó una baja risa que más bien sonó como un bufido extraño para burlarse de él:

— Sabu, en verdad eres una vergüenza, te acaba de atacar una mocosa de catorce años.

— Al menos yo no tengo la altura de un estudiante de secundaria como tú, Shirachibi. —Le regresó el insulto su amigo haciendo una mueca de burlona.

— ¡Vuélvelo a decir, Sabuidiota!

El enojo de Dororo se disipó en cuestión de segundos al escuchar como los dos amigos comenzaban a molestarse e insultarse como de costumbre. Escuchando su alegre risa, y observando su hermosa sonrisa que yo tanto adoraba supe que todo iría bien.

Mi hermano y mis compañeros de banda guardaron nuestro secreto, sin duda fue un enorme alivio poder dejar de fingir con ellos. Por otro lado, había sido capaz de arreglar mi primer malentendido con Dororo, después de eso me quedó más que claro que siempre, sin importar lo doloroso que fuera, si éramos sinceros el uno con el otro todo estaría bien.

Nuestro inmenso amor nos ayudaría a superar cualquier adversidad que se nos pusiera enfrente. Eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces, por desgracia, no sabía que por mucho que amaras a una persona, eso no te aseguraba que ibas a estar a su lado para siempre.

Continuará


	38. Soledad

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Hola a todos :) Me es muy grato saber que la historia sigue siendo de su agrado, nos acercamos cada vez más a la recta final, así que hay que disfrutar lo que nos queda n.n En estos tres capítulos que nos quedan tendremos muchas canciones xD Así que les dejo las que les recomiendo escuchar en este capítulo:

[1] Buscar en YouTube: CLAUDE DEBUSSY: CLAIR DE LUNE

[2] Buscar en YouTube: Clair de lune - Debussy (guitare)

Capítulo 38

Soledad

Dororo le tenía un inmenso miedo a la soledad. Ella trataba de ocultarlo, pero conforme más tiempo pasábamos juntos como pareja, esto comenzó a hacerse más notorio. Cuando comencé a darme cuenta de esto, pensé que este temor era algo lógico debido a haber perdido a sus padres a tan temprana edad, y el haberse alejado de Mio solo lo hizo atenuarse más.

Ella siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte y alegre, pero en verdad era doloroso ver lo mucho que se esforzaba por no dejarse sumir en este temor todo con tal de no preocupar a las personas a su alrededor. Todo esto sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para mí.

Después de que cumplimos nuestro primer mes juntos y las cosas con Taho se arreglaron nuestros días continuaron pasando tranquilamente. Cierto sábado quedamos de vernos al atardecer en el río de las luciérnagas.

Llegué a su lado cargando mi guitarra ya que me fascinaba tocar y relajarme en ese hermoso lugar que era tan especial para ambos. Al parecer los dos habíamos tenido la misma idea, pasar el tiempo juntos haciendo lo que más amábamos, ella ya me estaba esperando sentada a la orilla del río con su amado cuaderno de dibujo apoyado en sus piernas.

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Me saludó con esa voz alegre y energética que ya era como música para mis oídos. Me senté a su lado, le di un corto beso en sus labios y comenzamos a hablar mientras ella hacía unos trazos en su cuaderno. Decidí no tocar nada pues una dulce y baja melodía clásica sonaba desde su móvil.

En cierto momento nos quedamos en silencio, la observé embelesado mientras continuaba dibujando, en verdad adoraba ver su rostro cuando lo hacía. Como si fuera posible, cuando ella dibujaba, cuando su rostro se perdía concentrado haciendo esa actividad que ella tanto amaba la percibía más hermosa que nunca.

Fue en ese momento al verla con detenimiento que pude percibir un atisbo de dolor en sus encantadores ojos. Bajé mi mirada a su cuaderno y me sentí preocupado al ver lo que estaba dibujando. Como todos sus dibujos este era hermoso, sin embargo, también muy melancólico. Había dibujado una pequeña niña sentada en un columpio al lado de otro que estaba vacío.

Tal vez no tenía caso sentirse ansioso por eso, probablemente simplemente se le había ocurrido, sin embargo, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mi pecho.

Sus dibujos siempre eran coloridos y brillantes, este se veía opaco y sin vida, eso de inmediato llamó mi atención, no podía ignorarlo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si ese dibujo tenía algún significado en especial para sacar el tema a colación cuando me lo impidió al hablarme:

— Hyakkimaru… A veces no puedo evitar preguntarme como sería mi vida si mis padres siguieran a mi lado.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al escucharla. Así que era eso, estaba pensando en sus padres. Ignorando la pesadez que se formaba en mi pecho al percibirla triste, le respondí suavemente en un intento por tranquilizarla:

— Lo entiendo… Son pensamientos que no se pueden evitar tener de vez en cuando, a mí también me pasa con mamá.

— ¡L-lo siento mucho! —Exclamó volteándose a verme avergonzada—Tú mismo estás lidiando con tu duelo y yo te hablo de estas cosas tan tristes. Discúlpame…

—No te preocupes por eso, a mí no me molesta. —Aclaré con calma, comenzando a acariciar su cabeza suavemente—. Es inevitable que los extrañes, si quieres pensar en ellos está bien. Yo estaré aquí siempre para acompañarte, y escucharte si es que deseas hablar de eso.

Su semblante se tranquilizó un poco, cerró los ojos con ternura perdiéndose relajada en mi mano acariciando su cabeza. Cuando el movimiento de mi mano cesó siguió hablando mientras retomaba los trazos en su cuaderno:

— Los extraño mucho, nunca podré dejar de hacerlo. Aun así… No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, pues a veces cuando los deseo de nuevo a mi lado pienso que de ser así nunca te hubiera conocido a ti. Si mis padres no hubieran muerto seguiría en Iwate, y nunca habría venido a Tokio… Cuando estos pensamientos pasan por mi mente, me siento egoísta y cruel.

— No tiene por qué ser así…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Estoy seguro que a pesar de que las circunstancias de tu pasado hubieran sido diferentes, de alguna u otra manera nos hubiéramos terminado conociendo. Nuestro destino era estar juntos, estoy seguro de eso.

Me volteé para observarla con cariño, ella por su parte abrió sus ojos con interés, estos brillaron emocionados mientras me preguntaba con tono divertido:

— ¿En serio crees eso?

— Por supuesto, no tengo ninguna duda.

— ¿Y cómo crees que hubiera sido? —Continuó con una enorme y traviesa sonrisa—¿Cómo nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias diferentes?

— Probablemente…—Hice una pequeña pausa colocando mi pulgar en mi barbilla para pensar—Tal vez hubieras venido a visitar a Mio a Tokio, y en algún momento me hubiera encontrado contigo. Tal vez hubiera formado mi banda con otro vocalista y te conocería en uno de mis conciertos. O incluso tal vez… En algún momento hubieras hecho una exhibición de arte con tus dibujos y te hubiera conocido en la galería pensando que la artista es tan hermosa como sus dibujos.

Dororo se tapó la boca con sus manos y comenzó a reír en voz baja. Por mi parte la contemplé en silencio, inevitablemente mi corazón se agitó de alegría al escucharla a reír. Me sentí la persona más afortunada y dichosa del mundo al darme cuenta que había sido capaz de hacer su sufrimiento a un lado.

— En verdad tienes mucha imaginación. —Opinó cuándo fue capaz de calmar su risa. Sin dejar de sonreírme dulcemente se acercó a mí caminando de rodillas en el pasto, se acurrucó a mi lado dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, sujetaba con fuerza su cuaderno entre sus manos. Continuó hablando entre murmullos suaves que me hicieron enternecer—: Saber qué piensas algo como eso me hace muy feliz… Gracias Hyakkimaru, gracias por escucharme y apoyarme.

— Siempre estaré aquí para ti. —Respondí dejando mi cabeza apoyada sobre la suya—. Te amo, mi pequeña Dororo…

— Te amo, Hyakkimaru…

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar de pronto en el móvil. Me fue imposible no sonreír con nostalgia al escucharla pues era una de mis composiciones clásicas favoritas. [1]

— Claro de luna, de Debussy. —Dije en una voz baja y serena.

— Oh, pero ¿Qué es esto? —Respondió con un tono falso de sorpresa, sin alejar su cabeza de mi hombro—¿Al prodigioso guitarrista de Rainbow Tears le gusta esta música tan calmada? —Después cambió a una voz ruda y rasposa—"¡Los roqueros no debemos escuchar música tan cursi como esa!" ¿No es eso lo que su vocalista siempre dice?

Solté una carcajada cuando escuché la excelente imitación que Dororo había hecho de Shiranui. Era inevitable, solo ella era capaz de hacerme reír de esa forma, de hacerme tan feliz. Cuando mi risa se calmó, le respondí con alegría:

— Shiranui tiene su forma de pensar las cosas, pero no siempre es así. La mayoría de los que comenzamos a aprender teoría musical, ya sea por medio de clases o por nuestra cuenta lo hacemos por medio de las composiciones clásicas. Estoy más que seguro que incluso Shiranui se sabe unas cuantas, pero nunca se atreverá a admitirlo.

La hermosa tonada de "Claro de luna" se mezcló con la baja risa de Dororo. Por unos minutos solo seguimos escuchando la canción en silencio hasta que la hermosa jovencita a mi lado volvió a hablar:

— Esta canción era una de las favoritas de mi mamá. —Comenzó a explicarme con una tierna sonrisa, elevando su vista al cielo—. Papá me contaba que incluso mamá la hacía sonar para mí cuando aún estaba en su vientre. Tal vez sea por eso que la amo tanto y también es una de mis favoritas, ya que la escuchaba aun incluso antes de nacer.

Por el rostro de Dororo comenzó a resbalar una tímida y silenciosa lágrima. No perdí tiempo y acerqué mi mano para atraparla con mi dorso y limpiársela con delicadeza. Ante este repentino tacto se volvió a mirarme con cierta timidez. No le dije que dejara de llorar ni que no debía hacerlo, me limité a pasarle mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y le mostré una cariñosa sonrisa para darle a entender que contaba con mi apoyo. Al verme sonreír ella me imitó y volvió a dejar su cabeza apoyada a mi hombro.

— También es una de mis composiciones favoritas. —Le confesé con suavidad.

— ¿En serio?

— Si. A mamá también le gustaba mucho, y como sabía eso me esforcé por aprenderla y tocarla para ella. Claro de luna fue la primera canción que aprendí a tocar cuando iba a clases de música. Es por eso que es tan especial para mí.

— Ahora es una canción especial para ambos. —Dijo mientras soltaba un bajo y tranquilo suspiro—. Ya que siempre nos hará recordar este momento. Hyakkimaru… Seguramente nuestras madres escuchan juntas esta hermosa canción en el cielo.

— Sin duda así es, no tengo ninguna duda de eso.

Le di un beso en su nunca al mismo tiempo que terminaba la canción. Sintiendo el menudo cuerpo de Dororo estremecerse un poco ante mi beso saqué mi guitarra con delicadeza de su funda y la coloqué entre mis brazos para tocarla. Comencé el rasgueo de cuerdas y nota por nota nos fue invadiendo.

* * *

[2] Cuando escuché que Hyakkimaru había comenzado a tocar de inmediato detuve la música en mi móvil. Un escalofrío me recorrió y mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente cuando reconocí la canción que había comenzado a tocar: Claro de luna.

Me volví a verlo abriendo mis ojos con sorpresa. Con un semblante lleno de serenidad Hyakkimaru me dedicó una fugaz y dulce mirada que de inmediato hizo que el pequeño rastro de miedo y dolor que acechaba a mi corazón al recordar la partida de mis padres se fuera de mi lado.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en mis labios al escuchar lo maravilloso que sonaba. Nunca lo hubiera podido creer antes, que una canción que había sido compuesta para ser tocada en piano pudiera sonar de esa hermosa manera en guitarra, sin embargo, ese día, Hyakkimaru me demostró que estaba equivocada. Aunque, tal vez eso en gran parte se debía a la magia que mi amado guitarrista tenía para cautivar a todos con sus habilidades musicales.

* * *

Mientras seguía concentrando en tocar cada nota con sumo cuidado para ella, vi de reojo que cerraba sus ojos y soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas, a pesar de esto una tierna sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Se volvió a acercar con cuidado a mí para después depositarme un rápido beso en mi mejilla y susurrarme un "te amo" en mi oído que de inmediato embargó mi corazón con una dulce calidez.

Retomó su postura anterior mientras yo seguía tocando, se sentó a mi lado, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzó a dibujar en silencio. Tocar la guitarra y sentir la cálida compañía de Dororo a mi lado era simplemente maravilloso, tener a mi lado las dos cosas que más amaba en el mundo sin duda lo consideré una bendición, pocas veces llegué a sentirme de esa manera tan dichosa antes.

A partir de ese día esa escena se repetiría muchas veces después. Dororo y yo disfrutábamos de estar uno cerca del otro. Ella apoyada en mi hombro, yo con mi cabeza apoyada en la de ella rodeándola con mi brazo por detrás de su espalda. A veces hablando y otras veces en silencio, a veces escuchando música, a veces yo tocando o componiendo y ella dibujando.

Hacer lo que más amábamos mientras estábamos los dos juntos era más que suficiente para nosotros, no necesitábamos de nada más.

La suave melodía de las cuerdas de mi guitarra acústica, el sonido del lápiz de Dororo haciendo trazos en su cuaderno, su respiración relajada sobre mi cuello, el olor a su champú de fresas… Son pequeños recuerdos que llegan a mi mente cuando mi soledad a veces pesa demasiado. Me aferro a los dulces recuerdos de esos hermosos días para poder seguir.

* * *

Mientras los días de febrero seguían pasando San Valentín llegó. Recuerdo muy bien que ese día salí casi corriendo de la preparatoria para llegar lo más rápido posible al parque y encontrarme con Dororo. Como pude, me las arreglé a duras penas para esquivar en los pasillos a algunas estudiantes que durante todo el día se habían empeñado en intentar regalarme chocolates. Desde la partida de Mio, un extraño rumor de que estaba soltero de nuevo había comenzado a correr por toda la escuela, y por supuesto muchas estudiantes pensaron que tenían otra oportunidad, obviamente las ignoraba pues yo ya solo tenía ojos para una sola persona.

Llegué al parque y la esperé por unos cuantos minutos, como de costumbre llegó a mi lado saludándome con alegría y mostrándome esa radiante sonrisa que me hacía sentir en las nubes. Cuando estaba conmigo era como si me lanzara un hechizo, todos los sonidos y las personas a nuestro alrededor desaparecían, solo podía concentrarme en ella.

Decidimos pasar ese día en su departamento y cuando llegamos a él me dio un chocolate, ese era el único chocolate que me había interesado recibir en todo el día. Le quité la envoltura con sumo cuidado y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al verlo. Era un chocolate de tamaño grande que ocupaba toda mi mano, pero eso no era lo mejor, lo más sorprendente era que tenía la forma de una nota musical. Era increíble, en verdad era asombroso lo hábil que siempre era Dororo para cualquier clase de arte manual.

* * *

Contuve el aliento esperando que Hyakkimaru dijera cualquier cosa del chocolate que con tanto esmero había hecho, pero extrañamente no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca. Lo observaba perplejo, parpadeando de vez en cuando ¿Acaso no le había gustado? Me atreví a decirle pues me moría por saber su opinión:

— No te preocupes, es de chocolate amargo. Podrás comerlo sin problemas de que te moleste su sabor tan dulce. —A pesar de esto seguía sin responder, su mirada estaba perdida en el chocolate en sus manos. La preocupación me invadió y me hizo reaccionar de mala manera pues comencé a enfadarme—: Los chocolates son para comerse, no para mirarse ¿sabes?

— Lo siento—respondió débilmente saliendo por fin de su sopor—, es solo que es un chocolate maravilloso. Me gustó tanto que incluso creo que sería un desperdicio comerlo.

Abrí mis parpados con sorpresa al descubrir por fin porqué se había ensimismado con el chocolate. No era que no lo quisiera comer porque lo había encontrado desagradable, era todo lo contrario. Ese tonto Hyakkimaru ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para ser tan tierno y dulce? Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho amando su inocencia. Entre risas divertidas le respondí:

— Debes comer ese chocolate, para eso fue hecho.

— Pero te esforzaste tanto en hacerlo y al ser un regalo tuyo, me resulta imposible. Mejor lo guardaré.

— Pues, buena suerte para que sobreviva cuando ya estemos en verano.

Puntualicé sonriéndole maliciosamente a lo cual respondió observándome asustado. Su mirada iba de mí al chocolate sin parar, estaba indeciso. Dándome cuenta que tenía una lucha interna para decidir qué era lo mejor por hacer con ese chocolate, una idea me surgió de repente para ponerle fin a su confusión.

— No te preocupes más, después te haré una escultura en arcilla de una nota musical solo para ti. —Le sonreí ampliamente y coloqué mis manos en mi cadera con seguridad—. Así que no habrá problema si te comes ese chocolate.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar mi propuesta. Mostrando una pequeña y dulce sonrisa me preguntó:

— ¿En serio harías eso por mí?

— Claro que si tontito, para mí será un gusto hacerlo.

Me miró de una manera tan profunda y cariñosa que por un momento me hizo contener la respiración a causa de los nervios que se apoderaron de mí. No importaba cuanto tiempo lleváramos juntos, su intenso amor siempre me tomaba por sorpresa. Se acercó a mí lentamente y me atrapó entre sus brazos dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

— Muchas gracias, mi pequeña Dororo.

No fui capaz de responderle, me limité a dejar mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Me perdí en su calor, me embargué en su agradable aroma y solté un bajo suspiro de tranquilidad. Cada día a su lado era maravilloso, era sin duda un sueño hecho realidad.

Después de separarnos tomó el chocolate con sumo cuidado y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Mi corazón bailó de alegría en mi pecho cuando dijo que era el chocolate más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

* * *

¿Acaso fue por el chocolate? ¿Fue por ser San Valentín? No sabría decirlo con certeza, pero lo cierto fue que ese día las cosas se salieron un poco de control. Siendo completamente honesto, entre más días pasaba con Dororo era más difícil mantener el control. Es difícil hacerlo cuando amas absolutamente todo de una persona, y yo en verdad amaba todo de esa pequeña y hermosa jovencita.

La amaba por su personalidad dulce, alegre y valerosa. Amaba con locura sus virtudes, pero también sus defectos. Adoraba sus cambios de humor, amaba sus caprichos, sus rabietas, su terquedad, su inocencia, su espontaneidad, su increíble imaginación, todo de ella me fascinaba.

Decir que no me gustaba su físico sería mentir. Adoraba que fuera tan pequeña que tuviera que pararse de puntillas para poder besarme. Me gustaba besar su sedoso cabello, perderme en el dulce aroma a fresas que este desprendía. Estaba hipnotizado por sus grandes y brillantes orbes color chocolate, intensos cuando me miraban, radiantes cuando la llamaba.

Me fascinaba ese delgado cuerpo que se percibía tan frágil en mis brazos, ese menudo cuerpo con curvas discretas pero que eran tan atrayentes a la vista. Era una jovencita hermosa desde la cabeza a los pies, una jovencita que sin duda su atractivo iba a aumentar conforme los años pasaran.

Sus labios y besos eran algo completamente fuera de este mundo, eran mi delirio. En ellos me gustaba perderme y saborearlos durante minutos. Sus rosados labios eran como probar el dulce néctar de una fruta, carnosos y deliciosos. Se percibían a veces tan indefensos y temerosos cuando los atrapaba con fuerza. Una inexperiencia que me hacía enloquecer, una hermosa unión que mi propia boca me exigía reclamar más de ellos, y que cada vez era más complicado poder frenar esta necesidad. A pesar de lo mucho que trataba de convencerme que ella era más joven e inexperta, que debía andarme con cuidado, a veces era muy complicado.

Y ese día, en San Valentín finalmente ocurrió. No sé en qué momento ni como pasó, solo supe que minutos después de haber estado comiendo chocolates juntos, pues yo también había comprado unos cuántos para ella, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos besándonos ansiosamente en el sofá de su sala.

De un momento a otro, mientras ese beso que poco a poco subía de intensidad y se hacía más feroz nos atrapó tanto, que sin darme cuenta la tomé suavemente de su bien formada cintura y la senté sobre mis piernas. Al percibir este movimiento la sentí dar un respingo de sorpresa, pero viendo que no se mostraba incomoda la dejé en ese lugar.

En un momento de ese demandante beso abrió su boca y por instinto me aventuré a invadirla con mi lengua. Ante ese extraño intruso soltó un bajo gemido que aceleró mi pulso y me hizo comenzar a subir mis manos por su torso por debajo de la blusa de su uniforme. Cuando me encontré con el suave algodón de su sostén y percibí la curvatura de sus pequeños senos por encima de mis manos eso me regresó de golpe a la realidad.

— "¡Idiota, pervertido!" —Pensé de inmediato recriminándome a mí mismo por dejarme llevar. Rápidamente retiré mis manos y las coloqué a mis lados dejándolas apoyadas en el sofá. Corté el beso y me retiré de su rostro. No perdí tiempo y le dije con algo de agitación—: Lo siento mucho Dororo, perdóname… no era mi intención.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y observé su rostro me sentí como la peor alimaña sobre la faz del planeta. Su rostro estaba tenso, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras que el color rojo había invadido hasta el último rincón de su cara, sus labios estaban trémulos. La había asustado, a pesar de que pude percibirla así la respuesta que me dio con voz temblorosa me dejó atónito:

— E-está bien Hyakkimaru, puedes continuar si quieres.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuré con una voz apenas audible.

— Puedes llegar hasta donde tú quieras, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. —Continuó con debilidad—. No me molesta….

No podía comprender nada de lo que pasaba. Sus palabras no concordaban con su aspecto, seguía nerviosa y su voz sonaba forzada. Si, tal vez fuera un idiota y un despistado, pero a pesar de esto seguía siendo mayor a ella y por ende tenía más experiencia para varias cosas, esto de inmediato me hizo suponer que en realidad eso no era lo que deseaba.

— No, fue un error—me apresuré en tratar de aclararme—, olvidemos esto ¿de acuerdo? Hagamos de cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hice ademan de bajarla de mis piernas, pero ella fue más rápida, me lo impidió colocando sus manos con fuerza sobre mi pecho ocasionando que de inmediato un cosquilleo recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué te niegas? Todos los hombres quieren esto ¿o no? —Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos—¿Acaso no quieres hacer esto conmigo? ¿No me deseas?

Unos enormes nervios se apoderaron de mí y sentí mi rostro caliente, las cosas se habían complicado en cuestión de segundos. Decirle que no la deseaba era una mentira y podría herirla, por esta razón decidí eludir su pregunta:

— Sabes que está mal Dororo, eres menor de edad…

— ¡No lo es si yo estoy de acuerdo!

— Aun así, es incorrecto. No vamos a hacer nada, así que solo olvidemos que esto pasó.

Creí que decir eso la calmaría, pero me equivoqué, como si fuera posible mi comentario solo la hirió más e hizo que su enojo creciera. Dedicándome una mirada resentida y alzando su voz reclamó:

— ¡Lo hiciste con Mio! ¿¡Por qué no puedes hacerlo conmigo!?

— No es lo mismo, eres diferente a Mio. —Respondí comenzando a desesperarme.

Tensó sus manos y bajó su vista con rencor, su tono de voz aun fuerte y exigente prosiguió:

— ¡Sé que no soy tan hermosa como ella, pero te gustará! ¡Me aseguraré de que así sea!

Dororo estaba malentendiendo todo, sus palabras me presionaban y abrumaban, y a pesar de sentirme enojado me las arreglé para no perder la compostura. Fue en ese momento que comprendí que por muy madura que fuera, seguía siendo una adolescente de catorce años, había cosas que no alcanzaba a dimensionar debido a su juventud. No era más que su terquedad hablando por ella, y como el mayor a mí me correspondía hacerle entender las cosas. Tendría que aprenderlo de la mala manera, que había consecuencias por ser tan testaruda.

— ¿Estás cien por ciento segura? —Le pregunté observándola fijamente—Una vez comience, no va a haber marcha atrás.

— Si, lo estoy.

A pesar de que intentó sonar segura sus ojos no podían mentir, por dentro moría en miedo e inseguridad.

— Bien…

Fue lo único que respondí antes de acercarme a ella y comenzar a besar su cuello. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, en un auto reflejo hizo su cuello hacia atrás y apretó sus labios con fuerza en un intento por callar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Proseguí besándola suavemente bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula, sintiendo como con cada contacto de mis labios con su suave y hermosa piel su cuerpo solo podía tensarse más.

Llevé una de mis manos a su muslo y dejé apoyada apenas las puntas de mis dedos encima de este, al sentir el tacto de inmediato soltó un sonoro suspiro nervioso. Tras unos segundos de apreciar que seguía en la misma posición rodeé con mi mano parte de su muslo y comencé a subir mi mano por este, levantando la falda de su uniforme en el proceso. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su entrepierna su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin poder controlarse, y susurró con desesperación:

— N-no… por favor no, detente…

Alcé mi vista y la encontré observándome con temor, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, contenía las lágrimas y sus labios temblaban.

— Tranquila, está bien. —Murmuré suavemente mientras alejaba rápidamente mi mano y en su lugar pasaba mis brazos por su espalda para abrazarla protectoramente. Dororo hundió su cabeza en mi pecho exasperada—. Descuida, no voy a hacerte nada.

Estuvimos algunos segundos en silencio mientras sentía como algunas de sus lágrimas caían en mi playera. Le volví a hablar con tranquilidad mientras pasaba una de mis manos sobre su nuca:

— ¿Lo ves? Aun no estás lista para esto… No está bien que te obligues a hacer cosas que tú no deseas o para las que aún no te sientes preparada.

— Lo siento mucho…

Dijo con voz gangosa consecuencia de haber estado llorando. Mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa le di un corto beso en su frente y continué:

— No debes disculparte por eso, con que hayas entendido es más que suficiente. Olvidemos esto y continuemos pasando la tarde tranquilamente ¿quieres que te ayude con tu tarea?

Se separó de mí y afirmó tímidamente con su cabeza, por mi parte le mostré una dulce sonrisa y sequé lentamente las pocas lágrimas que aun resbalaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

La tarde transcurrió en calma mientras los dos continuamos haciendo nuestros deberes escolares, era otra de las cosas que nos gustaba hacer para pasar el tiempo. Poder ayudarla con sus labores cotidianas me hacía feliz, a su lado cualquier cosa era divertida.

Cuando llegó el momento en que tenía que volver a mi casa se mostró inusualmente seria y me dijo mientras guardaba todas las cosas en mi mochila:

— Hyakkimaru, en verdad lo siento mucho…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Por haberte puesto en ese tan terrible aprieto hace rato, cuando te presioné. En verdad me comporté como una tonta, discúlpame.

— No tengo nada que disculparte, no te preocupes más por eso.

Acaricié suavemente su cabeza mientras ella era incapaz de sostenerme la mirada. La vi dudar por un momento para seguir hablando hasta que pareció armarse del valor suficiente:

— Hyakkimaru… No vas a dejarme ¿verdad?

— ¿Dejarte? —Pregunté confundido y un poco asustado.

— No puedo estar contigo como otras parejas pueden estarlo. Debido a mi edad no puedo hacerlo… No te alejarás de mí por eso ¿verdad? Me aterra tanto pensar en que me dejarás sola…

— Mi pequeña Dororo—le susurré con cariño mientras me agachaba un poco para quedar a su altura y abrazarla—, por supuesto que no, no lo haré. Te lo he dicho antes, no estoy enamorado de tu edad o de nuestras circunstancias, te amo por quien tú eres, y sin importar las dificultades de por medio siempre lo haré. Por favor, nunca lo olvides. No olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón, tú lo eres todo en mi vida.

— Gracias, te amo Hyakkimaru. —Exclamó con una voz cargada de amor para aferrarse en nuestro abrazo con más fuerza. Antes de poder decir o hacer otra cosa, prosiguió con timidez—: Por favor, espérame solo unos cuantos años más ¿sí? Cuando sea mayor de edad prometo darte mi virginidad, la guardaré solo para ti.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Aunque no quise no pude evitar gritar lleno de nerviosismo ante lo inesperado de ese comentario. Me alejé rápidamente de ella encontrándome con que me miraba con decisión mientras un tierno sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas. Sintiendo mi rostro caliente continué aún muy nervioso—: N-no es necesario que me prometas algo como eso. En verdad, eso no es indispensable para mí.

— ¡Pero yo quiero hacerte esa promesa!

— Dororo, ese momento debes guardarlo para alguien especial…

— ¡Tonto, es por eso que quiero guardarlo para ti! Te amo, eres lo más importante para mí, por eso quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, será contigo y con nadie más… ¡es una promesa, Hyakkimaru!

— Dororo…

— ¿Entonces en verdad no me quieres de esa forma?

— "Si supieras lo difícil que fue quitar mi mano de tu muslo y bajarte de mis piernas".

Pensé mientras soltaba el aire que contuve en mis pulmones a causa de lo nervioso que toda esa situación me ponía. No podía seguirlo negando por más tiempo, hacerlo iba a ser herirla más. Ella me fulminaba con una mirada más que decidida mientras sus manos estaban cerradas en puño. Le respondí con toda la entereza que me fue posible, a pesar de esto, mis orejas aun las sentía calientes:

— Está bien, es una promesa. Seré tu primera vez cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad.

— ¡Bien, es una promesa! —Exclamó llena de alegría—Te prometo que me informaré mucho para entonces…

— B-basta, vamos a dejar de hablar de eso, por favor.

Lo decidida y valerosa que era para cualquier circunstancia en verdad a veces era abrumador. Nunca me atreví decírselo, pero esa promesa me causó una enorme emoción, de vez en cuando, perdido en mis reflexiones, deseaba que los años pasaran rápido para que esa promesa pudiera cumplirse.

Sin embargo, lo que pasó en esa ocasión también me hizo darme cuenta de algo, una verdad dolorosa. El intenso temor que la idea de quedarse sola le provocaba a Dororo nublaba sus pensamientos y afectaba su raciocinio. Le aterraban tanto al punto de que ese día estuvo a punto de cometer un terrible error del que se hubiera arrepentido por el resto de su vida si alguna otra persona con malas intenciones hubiera estado en mi lugar.

La sombra de la soledad la aquejaba, eso causaría graves problemas a futuro. Esa sombra terminaría afectándonos a ambos.

* * *

Hyakkimaru ¿recuerdas nuestros hermosos momentos juntos cuando aún éramos estudiantes? No importa que tantos años pasen, siempre que esos recuerdos se cuelan a mi cabeza me hacen sonreír dulcemente y mi corazón late rápidamente de alegría.

Después de ese incomodo suceso de San Valentín, en el que yo por mi inmadurez y testarudez te puse en graves aprietos, te seguías sintiendo tan avergonzado conmigo que decidiste darme un regalo a forma de disculpa. No me dijiste que era por esa razón, pero ya lo sabes, te conozco a la perfección, es por eso que estoy segura que lo hiciste por eso.

Siempre fuiste muy detallista conmigo, por eso el día que me diste ese regalo llegaste de sorpresa a mi casa. Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento me quedé asombrada pues estabas cargando varias cosas entre tus brazos. Me saludaste dulcemente y cuando entraste las dejaste todas en la sala: lápices, carboncillo y borradores para dibujo nuevos, un mandil para pintor a mi tamaño con el estampado de "La noche estrellada" de Van Gogh, pinceles, paletas para pinturas, un estuche de pinturas acrílicas, pliegos de papel para dibujo e incluso un enorme caballete de madera para colocar ahí el papel.

Observaba todos los objetos esparcidos en la sala, estaba pasmada, simplemente no atinaba decir ni una sola palabra. Todos eran los materiales necesarios para poder comenzar a pintar ya en cuadros y no solo seguir dibujando en un cuaderno.

— Hyakkimaru—por fin pude arreglármelas para lograr hablar—¿qué significa esto?

— No sabía por dónde comenzar—me respondiste con tu voz baja y tranquila de siempre mientras tomabas el estuche de pinturas acrílicas y la observabas con atención—, por eso decidí ir a una tienda que vende material de arte y le pedí al dueño que me diera todo lo necesario para poder comenzar a pintar cuadros.

— ¿Cuadros? —Pregunté incrédula.

— Si… Dijo que era más fácil si empezabas a pintar primero con pinturas acrílicas y luego ya con pinturas al óleo. —Hiciste una pequeña pausa mientras entrecerrabas tus ojos con una mirada de reflexión—. No entiendo muy bien a que se refiere, pero imagino que tú entiendes mejor estos temas.

— Pero… ¿por qué me regalas esto? —Respondí sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojar.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— No es ninguna fecha especial para que me des un regalo de esta magnitud.

— Me gusta hacerte feliz—proseguiste con ternura—, no es necesario que sea una fecha especial para poder darte un pequeño detalle.

— Pero este no es un pequeño detalle—exclamé avergonzada mirando nuevamente todos los materiales a mi alrededor—, Hyakkimaru… esto es muy costoso.

— Si tú pudieras regalarme algo para continuar con lo que me apasiona, algo relacionado a la guitarra o a la música, lo harías ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto.

— En este caso es lo mismo. —Te acercaste a mí y tomaste con carillo mis mejillas entre tus manos—. Dororo, amas dibujar. Hacerlo te hace tan feliz que yo deseo que sigas haciendo lo que te apasiona. Tus habilidades para dibujar son tan increíbles que estoy seguro que con un simpe cuaderno ya no te basta. Puedes expandir tus habilidades y si yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo lo haré sin dudarlo.

Me sentí tan conmovida que no puede responderte. Simplemente cerré los ojos y sostuve tus manos contra las mías aun en mi rostro. Lo había estado pensando Hyakkimaru, desde hace tiempo atrás, en ese momento, me llegué a preguntar varias veces que se sentiría pintar un cuadro, me debatía si sería capaz de hacerlo ¿Cómo lograste adivinarlo? ¿Cómo te las arreglabas siempre para ver a través de mí? Era en verdad impresionante, nuestro lazo sin duda lo era.

Aun con los ojos cerrados y embargada por la calidez de tus manos, te dije un tanto insegura:

— Nunca he pintado un cuadro antes… ¿Qué tal si no soy capaz de hacerlo? ¿Qué tal si solo soy capaz de dibujar?

— No podrás saberlo si no lo intentas. —Me respondiste suavemente mientras juntabas tu frente con la mía—¿crees que yo pude tocar la guitarra a la perfección la primera vez que lo hice?

— ¿E-en serio no lo hiciste bien a la primera?

Exclamé asombrada, por raro que sonara en verdad podía imaginarme a una versión más joven de ti tomando un guitarra por primera vez en su vida y tocando de inmediato a la perfección como ahora podías hacerlo. Soltaste una baja risa para después responderme divertido:

— Por supuesto que no. Tuve que practicar mucho para poder perfeccionar mi técnica y mejorar cada día más. Es por eso que estoy seguro que si tú haces lo mismo después podrás pintar cuadros hermosos y realmente maravillosos, mi pequeña Dororo

Comenzaste a frotar suavemente tu frente contra la mía, lo cual me hizo reír a causa de las cosquillas y el enternecimiento que ocasionabas a mi corazón. Abrí mis ojos y te observé maravillada, no importaba que tanto tiempo pasara, nunca me cansaba de mirar tus hermosos y profundos ojos caramelo. Te di un pequeño beso en tu nariz, luego uno en tus labios para responderte con seguridad y alegría:

— Muchas gracias, Hyakkimaru… ¡Lo haré! ¡Me esforzaré cada día para poder pintar cosas maravillosas que hagan sentir felices a todas las personas que vean mi arte!

Ese fue un regalo sumamente especial, ya que con él se comenzaría a marcar mi futuro. Hyakkimaru, si tu no me hubieras dado el material de pintura ese día, probablemente nunca me hubiera atrevido a comenzar a pintar por mi propia cuenta, tú me diste el empujón necesario para hacerlo.

Tenías razón, conforme los días pasaban y seguía practicando mejoraba un poco más cada vez. Luego comencé a amarlo, empecé a amar intensamente el poder pintar cuadros. Entre más tiempo pasaba pintando, más me iba convenciendo a mí misma que yo deseaba hacer de ese mi futuro, quería que ese fuera mi estilo de vida, deseaba vivir de mi arte.

El primer cuadro que logré hacer a la perfección, logrando pulir mi estilo, fue un cuadro de girasoles, mis flores favoritas, las cuales tú me regalabas un hermoso ramo siempre que podías.

No lo dudé dos veces y decidí darte ese primer cuadro que pinté como un regalo. Lo aceptaste dichoso, y cuando fui a tu departamento días después me sentí halagada al ver que lo habías colgado en una de las paredes de tu habitación.

Ese solo sería el primero de muchos cuadros más que iba a reglarte. Conforme los años pasaban, las paredes de tu departamento y luego las de tu casa eran adornados por diversos cuadros que yo te había regalado.

Hyakkimaru, hoy en día… ¿las paredes de tu hogar aún son adornadas por mis cuadros? ¿aun conservas todos esos cuadros que te di como regalo? O tal vez, puede ser… ¿Qué te hayas desecho de ellos ya que es demasiado doloroso para ti verlos?

Pensar en mis cuadros botados como basura me hace sentir mal, pero… pensar en que mi recuerdo te trae tristeza me hace sentir mil veces peor, ocasiona a mi alma desgarrarse de dolor.

No creo que nunca puedas perdonarme, yo misma soy incapaz de hacerlo pues rompí tu corazón. Aun así, debo decírtelo, debo confesártelo en esta nueva carta que escribo para ti y que espero pueda llegar a tus manos.

Sé que soy egoísta al pedírtelo, al suplicar que me perdones por mis errores, pero debo intentarlo. Hyakkimaru, la soledad me aterra, por favor… vuelve a mi lado.

Continuará


	39. Creer

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Hola a todos, un capítulo más y la primera parte de esta historia llega a su fin :´) Solo puedo decirles que todos los acontecimientos desde la muerte de Nui van encaminando todo hacia los sucesos de la segunda parte, ya lo verán más adelante. En este capítulo tenemos algunas canciones para darle un mejor ambiente de lectura en esta historia donde la música es tan importante, como siempre les recomiendo escucharlas. Ya saben que todas las canciones las encuentran en YouTube.

[1] Sheena Ringo Koko de kiss Shite Sub Español

[2] 椎名林檎 - 罪と罰

[3] Achilles to kame (Aquiles y la tortuga); Hello Sleepwalkers/ SUB ESPAÑOL

[4] Luna Sea - Believe (HD sub. español - romaji) Reebot - Tokyo Dome

Capítulo 39

Creer

— "Linda".

— ¿Hyakkimaru?

— "Es tan linda".

— Oye… ¿me estás escuchando?

— "Dororo es hermosa".

— ¿¡Quieres regresar a la realidad y ponerme atención!?

Lo que finalmente me hizo dejar de soñar despierto y dejar de mirarla embobado fue que ella misma me lanzó con tremenda fuerza un pequeño tubo de pintura acrílica y esta me dio de lleno en la frente. Vi al tubo caer en mis muslos y me sobé lentamente mi frente mientras parpadeaba varias veces confundido.

— Lo siento mucho, creo que tengo mejor puntería de lo que yo creía. —Dijo entre risas traviesas. Se secó sus manos con un pequeño trapo y finalmente dejó de pintar el cuadro que estaba haciendo para dirigirse a mí—. Tuve que recurrir a medidas extremas pues ya tenía un buen rato hablando contigo y no me hacías caso.

— Disculpa, no fue mi intención. —Afirmé con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es solo que te ves tan hermosa cuando pintas… Cuando menos me di cuenta me perdí observándote, ahora tienes toda mi atención.

Dororo se sonrojó y soltó una tímida risita. Se sentó a mi lado mientras me daba un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza, al sentirlo también reí junto con ella.

— Eres un tontito…

Susurró con ternura para después darme un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y entrelazar su mano con la mía. Bajó la vista y permaneció un momento en silencio, intuí que no venía nada bueno al notar un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

— Hyakkimaru, te decía algo muy importante… Ayer hablé con mis tíos por teléfono… Ellos me dijeron que debo regresar a Iwate en cuanto termine de cursar segundo de secundaria. Creen que no es bueno que esté aquí sola ahora que Mio se fue.

— Entiendo. Sin duda es lo mejor.

* * *

— Entiendo. Sin duda es lo mejor.

Me respondió el guitarrista con voz apacible. Levanté la vista asombrada, Hyakkimaru me observaba con tranquilidad. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y el enojo aumentar al ver su reacción. Desde esa llamada de mis tíos la preocupación no me había dejado tranquila, no soportaba la idea de alejarme de él, y a pesar de todo esto… ¿él decía que era lo mejor de esa manera tan tranquila e indiferente? ¿Qué acaso no le importaba separarnos?

— ¿En serio crees que es lo mejor? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

— Por supuesto. —Continuó aun con serenidad—. No está bien que una jovencita de tu edad viva sola, además… Aunque no lo admitas, yo te noto triste y nerviosa desde que Mio se fue a París, la verdad es que no te gusta vivir sola ¿verdad?

— Ah… Pues no, sinceramente no me es agradable. —Admití tímidamente.

— Tus tíos son muy sabios al pedirte que regreses a Iwate con ellos.

— Pero… Hyakkimaru…—Apreté con aun más fuerza mi mano contra la suya, desvié mi mirada para que no siguiera notando mi tristeza—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Si regreso a Iwate ya no podremos vernos.

— Eso no es verdad.

Continuó mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, inevitablemente todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su calor tan cerca de mí. Volví mi confundida mirada hacia sus dulces y amorosos orbes caramelo. Le pregunté asombrada:

— ¿No vamos a alejarnos?

— Claro que no, cuando regreses a Iwate con tus tíos, yo me mudaré también a esa prefectura para poder estar cerca de ti.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Pregunté incrédula mientras mi corazón se agitaba en mi pecho.

— Por supuesto, por nada del mundo pienso alejarme de ti, mi pequeña Dororo. —Respondió con dulzura mientras me abrazaba y me depositaba un beso en la nuca.

— Pero… Ya sea que ganen el concurso de Riot o no, si quieren convertirse en músicos profesionales y lograr el contrato con una disquera es más fácil si estás en Tokio ¿no es cierto? —Proseguí con preocupación—¿no crees que si te mudas a Iwate lograr esto sería más complicado?

— No importa. —Afirmó con seguridad—. No me molesta tener que estar viajando de Iwate a Tokio todos los días para seguir persiguiendo mi sueño. Si de esta manera puedo seguir a tu lado entonces es un sacrificio que bien vale la pena.

— Hyakkimaru… ¿en verdad me amas tanto así?

— Por supuesto.

Nos observamos con amor y cariño por varios segundos. Solo pude percibir el violento latir de mi corazón, como este parecía que iba a explotar de alegría. No perdí tiempo y me cobijé en sus brazos, hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho como siempre hacía. Me gustaba perderme en sus cálidos abrazos, percibir su siempre agradable, fresco y varonil aroma. La colonia que Hyakkimaru usaba se mezclaba con su propio olor natural, un olor sutilmente dulce, cítrico, a canela y cuero, era simplemente irresistible para mí, un olor que hasta ahora al recordarlo me hace suspirar con añoranza.

— Te aburrirás en Iwate. —Le dije con tono derrotado aun entre sus brazos—. Lo único que puedes hacer ahí es pescar.

— Entonces me convertiré en un pescador y en un guitarrista profesional. Le daré un concierto a todos los peces de Iwate.

Solté una fuerte carcajada al escuchar su broma, él también río quedamente dejando apoyada su barbilla contra mi nuca.

— Eres un tontito.

Volví a hablar al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba sola en mis labios. La tranquilidad y todo el amor que me hacía sentir era hermoso y asombroso. Mientras se separaba de nuestro abrazo para acercar su rostro y atrapar sus labios con delicadeza contra los míos no pude evitar pensarlo debido a nuestra actual situación.

Tal vez fuera exagerado pensar de esa manera, pero si para ese entonces yo hubiera tenido su edad, es decir, si yo también hubiera tenido dieciocho años estoy segura que no me habría molestado mudarme con él, e incluso aunque suene apresurado, casarnos. Juro que si yo hubiera sido mayor de edad en ese momento se lo habría propuesto sin dudarlo.

Estábamos a tan solo unos pocos días de cumplir dos meses, pero ya fuera por mi propia ingenuidad de mi juventud o por el enorme amor que le tenía, yo ya tenía más que claro que quería pasar toda mi vida a su lado. La única cosa que me detenía de hacerlo, esa maldición que me lo impedía era mi maldita edad, el ser menor a él por cuatro años siempre jugaba en contra nuestra.

No podía simplemente decirles a mis tíos que deseaba seguir en Tokio. Esa era la realidad, lo que yo deseaba, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo? A mis tíos les iba a dar un ataque si sabían que mi principal motivo para no querer volver a Iwate era estar al lado de mi novio, el cual era cuatro años mayor a mí y ya era mayor de edad. En tales circunstancias estaba atada de manos, siendo menor de edad debía atenerme a lo que ellos me ordenaran y creyeran era lo mejor para mí.

Aunque en verdad amaba los besos de Hyakkimaru, ese día por más que lo intenté, la preocupación que me embargaba no me permitió disfrutarlos como siempre. No podía dejar de sentirme herida pues con cada día que pasábamos juntos cada vez iba siendo más consciente de todos los sacrificios que debía hacer para poder estar a mi lado.

Primero lo de mantener nuestra relación a escondidas. En privado y con nuestros amigos cercanos no debíamos fingir, pero por fuera no podíamos hacerlo, no podíamos amarnos libremente por temor a que alguien lo percibiera como algo incorrecto. Y después, Hyakkimaru teniendo que mudarse a Iwate solo por mí, perjudicándolo en los asuntos que él tenía que arreglar en Tokio. No me parecía justo que tuviera que sacrificar tantas cosas por mí.

Maldije miles de veces internamente nuestros cuatro años de diferencia, maldecí ser una adolescente impotente de catorce años que no pudiera hacer nada para cambiar su situación actual. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía en ese entonces para mágicamente ser cuatro años mayor y poder decirle a Hyakkimaru: "¿Sabes qué? Al diablo todo, vamos a casarnos y a vivir juntos, vamos a estar juntos para siempre". Eso por desgracia era imposible, por más que lo deseara nada iba a cambiar.

* * *

Unos días antes de que cumpliéramos nuestro segundo mes juntos, el 27 de febrero, nos reunimos todos en mi departamento para recibir una agradable sorpresa.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sabu! ¿¡Quieres darte prisa!? —Exclamó Shiranui con desesperación mientras le daba unos golpes en la espalda a nuestro líder—¡Entra ya a la página de Riot!

— ¡Si no dejas de golpearme así, menos podré hacerlo! ¡Cálmate un momento, Shirachibi!

Trataba respirar con normalidad mientras Saburota tecleaba rápidamente en su laptop, pero era imposible. Estábamos a punto de ingresar a la página web de Riot pues ya habían publicado en esta a los finalistas del concurso, por más que quisiera los nervios no se iban a ir pues de eso dependía nuestro futuro.

Cerré mis ojos con ansias cuando sentí el fuerte agarre de Dororo contra mi mano. Al voltear a mirarla me encontré con su dulce sonrisa.

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien. —Me dijo con serenidad—. Sin importar el resultado yo sé que eso no los detendrá y seguirán luchando, ya que estoy más que convencida que el destino de Rainbow Tears es convertirse en una banda famosa ¡por eso no debes sentirte nervioso!

Como si fuera posible, la radiante sonrisa aumentó en su rostro. Dejé mi vista en ella maravillado, sintiendo como todas las preocupaciones se alejaban poco a poco de mi corazón. Le regresé la sonrisa más cariñosa que pude mostrarle y afirmé lentamente con la cabeza.

Ver como Saburota se volteaba para quedar frente a nosotros me hizo contener la respiración y centrar toda mi atención en él. Este tenía los ojos bien abiertos y en sus labios se captaba un leve temblor.

— ¿Líder-san?

Le preguntó Taho con una voz baja y nerviosa. Nos hicimos rápidamente hacia atrás pues este se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a gritar con una voz fuerte y eufórica:

— ¡Lo logramos, maldita sea! ¡Somos finalistas!

De inmediato nuestra sala se vio invadida por gritos de júbilo de todos, por mi parte cerré los ojos de nuevo y solté un sonoro suspiro de alivio. No era una persona espontanea que le resultara fácil mostrar lo que sentía abiertamente, mis puños fuertemente cerrados y la enorme sonrisa que se formó por si sola en mis labios eran las únicas señas en mí que demostraban lo emocionado que me sentía.

— ¡Son finalistas!

— ¡Somos finalistas!

Gritó Dororo seguida de Taho llenos de alegría. Reí en voz baja al observar como los dos comenzaban a dar saltos de alegría a causa de la emoción. Cuando menos me di cuenta ambos se lanzaron hacia mí y me atraparon en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Cerré los ojos y les correspondí el gesto de inmediato, los tres nos abrazamos llenos de dicha. En verdad me sentía feliz de poder compartir ese preciado momento con los dos, pues ambos eran mis personas más importantes.

— ¡Lo logramos Sabu, en verdad lo logramos!

— ¡Te lo dije Shira, te dije que estabas destinado a triunfar con tus maravillosas composiciones!

Mientras Taho y Dororo me seguían abrazando dirigí mi vista con interés hacia Saburota y Shiranui. De un momento a otro ellos también se abrazaron con emoción. En un acto que me extrañó un poco permanecieron unos segundos en silencio al parecer disfrutando enormemente de sentirse tan cerca uno del otro, de repente parecieron salir de una especie de trance y al separarse un poco se miraron asombrados a los ojos.

Saburota le mostró una pequeña y dulce sonrisa a su amigo, le sonrió como nunca había visto lo hiciera con alguien antes, ni siquiera a ninguna de esas mujeres con las que se hubiera acostado. A pesar de esto, Shiranui torció un poco su boca para después darle un codazo y alejarse de él, un tenue sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas.

— B-bueno, ya fue mucha celebración. —Exclamó con voz nerviosa para después mirarnos y continuar dirigiéndose a nosotros—: ¡Y ustedes también! ¿Por qué se abrazan entre los tres? Eso es extraño…

— Eres un gruñón. —Se quejó Dororo mientras le sacaba la lengua. Después cambió a una sonrisa traviesa para acercarse hasta él y atraparlo en un abrazo—¡Vamos, apuesto a que quieres que también nosotros te abrasemos!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no, no hagas eso, mocosa! ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Acaso quieres que Hyakkimaru me mate!?

— ¡Yo también te daré un abrazo, Shiranui-san!

Exclamó Taho con tono burlón para colocarse atrás de él y abrazarlo también. Mientras escuchaba como Taho y Dororo se reían y Shiranui seguía gritando entre avergonzado y molesto concentré mi vista en Saburota. Nuestro líder observaba a Shiranui con un profundo dolor en su mirada, sin embargo, solo fue por unos segundos, bajó la vista y negó lentamente con la cabeza, era como si quisiera desaprobar cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente. Había algo extraño entre ellos, no podía definir que era, pero algo me decía que compartían un lazo especial, un lazo más profundo que una simple amistad.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con Rainbow Tears preparándose para la final la cual se llevaría a cabo en el Riot Fest, este sería el 17 de marzo. Ya fuera por cuestión del destino o intervención divina, no lo sé, pero dio la coincidencia que iba a ser el mismo día de mi cumpleaños.

Dado que en la final solo podrían interpretar un máximo de dos canciones Saburota decidió que una canción la compondría su vocalista y la otra su guitarrista. Su líder fue muy claro en sus indicaciones: "quiero que con esto se defina definitivamente el sonido de nuestra banda".

Shiranui se enfocaría en componer una canción con notas fuertes y poderosas y con un mensaje parecido a la canción de "Ray of sunlight", eso sin duda era pan comido para él. Hyakkimaru por su parte tenía que componer una canción romántica, pero Saburota le prohibió que fuera una balada. "Tiene que ser una canción de rock ligero poderosa con una letra hermosa y romántica". Cuando escuchó las indicaciones de su líder Hyakkimaru se mostró más que emocionado por el reto.

Por esta razón acompañaba a Hyakkimaru a su departamento todos los días para que este pudiera seguir trabajando en la composición de la canción. Me lo pidió como un favor muy especial ya que él dijo que mi compañía era más que suficiente para inspirarse y poder componer una canción poderosa y romántica.

Por supuesto yo acepté acompañarlo en este proceso sin dudarlo, siempre que pudiera ayudarlo lo haría gustosa. Se disculpaba constantemente conmigo por solo encerrarnos en su departamento para que él pudiera concentrarse en componer, pero la verdad era que a mí esto no me parecía molesto ni me aburría en absoluto. Adoraba verlo componiendo y tocando, me asombraba como las notas y palabras en su cuaderno iban tomando forma conforme los días pasaban, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una nueva y hermosa canción.

Pasaba un buen rato junto a él, cuando lo notaba un tanto presionado le daba algo de privacidad y optaba por ir con Tahomaru para charlar con él o hacer nuestra tarea juntos. De vez en cuando los dos también acompañábamos a Hyakkimaru y le dábamos nuestra opinión de cómo iba sonando la canción. Habíamos recuperado el balance entre los tres, claro que de vez en cuando captaba cierta incomodidad en los ojos de Tahomaru, cuando eso pasaba no lo juzgaba si quería alejarse de nosotros y salir un rato, aun así, entre los tres las cosas podían percibirse más calmadas cada día.

El día en que cumplimos dos meses juntos, por más que le insistí que no era necesario, Hyakkimaru me llevó a comer a un agradable y moderno restaurante con temática de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", uno de mis cuentos favoritos. Le había dicho que no era necesario salir para celebrar si esto lo iba a retrasar en la composición de la canción, aun así, fue igual de necio que yo y finalmente terminé cediendo para ir a comer los dos juntos.

— Dororo, en verdad lo lamento.

Lo escuché susurrar con cierta tristeza a mi lado mientras estaba más que extasiada comiendo un delicioso pedazo de tarta de fresa con dibujos del "Gato Cheshire".

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Pregunté enarcando una ceja con extrañeza. Hyakkimaru sonrió levemente para llevar su pulgar a mi mejilla y acariciarme suavemente moviéndolo de arriba abajo.

— No podremos celebrar adecuadamente tu cumpleaños pues ese día es la final de Riot. Discúlpame por no poder dedicarte todo el tiempo que te mereces.

— No te preocupes por eso, Hyakkimaru. —Respondí suavemente tomando con cariño su mano sobre mi rostro—. Podremos celebrar mi cumpleaños después de eso, además… ¿sabes algo? Yo veo esa extraña coincidencia como una señal del destino.

— ¿Señal del destino? —Preguntó abriendo sus ojos con interés.

— ¡Si! —Continué ampliando mi sonrisa—Estoy más que segura que ya que es en mi cumpleaños, es una señal de que ustedes van a ganar el concurso. Rainbow Tears obtendrá el contrato con Riot, estoy más que convencida de eso. —Guardé silencio un momento para observar como el guitarrista me miraba a los ojos con ternura y cariño, después proseguí con una voz baja y serena—: El mejor regalo que puedes darme Hyakkimaru, es que toques de una manera excepcional ese día. Toca la guitarra como nunca lo hayas hecho antes y deslumbra a todos en el público con la pasión que sientes por la música. Gana el concurso de Riot y ese será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedas darme.

— Lo haré, no tengas ninguna duda de eso. —Confirmó conmovido. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las levantó para depositarles un delicado beso a mis nudillos. Después se acercó a mi oído y me susurró de una manera tan cariñosa y dulce que hizo a mi pulso acelerarse—: Gracias por siempre apoyarme… Te amo, mi pequeña Dororo.

* * *

El día del Riot Fest finalmente llegó. Estuvimos todos juntos disfrutando de ese festival de música, escuchamos asombrados a los diversos grupos que ya eran más que conocidos en todo el país los cuales publicaban su material bajo el sello discográfico de Riot. Incluso algunos de esos afortunados grupos comenzaban poco a poco a ser reconocidos también mundialmente.

— ¡Estaremos en ese selecto grupo, no hay ninguna duda de eso! —Exclamó Shiranui con su seguridad tan característica, de inmediato nos inyectó los ánimos que necesitábamos.

— Bueno, ya va siendo hora—dijo Saburota intentando no sonar nervioso mientras observaba atentamente el reloj de su móvil—, ya casi empieza el evento de la final del concurso, lo mejor será que nos acerquemos atrás del escenario.

Apenas estábamos por llegar al mencionado lugar cuando un fuerte gruñido nos hizo detenernos y voltearnos en dirección al sonido. Taho tenía la mirada clavada en el piso mientras un tenue sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas, se sujetaba su estómago con ambas manos.

— Lo lamento…—Habló con voz baja admitiendo que había sido su estómago el que había gruñido—Cuando me pongo nervioso me da hambre.

— Por eso te dije que comieras algo antes de salir de casa.

Lo regañé dándole una pequeña palmada en su espalda, mi hermano menor respondió avergonzado:

— Intenté hacerlo, pero ya estaba nervioso desde entonces y no tenía nada de hambre.

— No se preocupen—habló esta vez Dororo colocando sus manos en su cadera con seguridad—, iré a comprar algo de beber y unos bocadillos para todos.

— ¡No, Dororo! —Exclamó Taho aumentando su vergüenza—No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias…

— No es ninguna molestia—continuó con una enorme sonrisa—, es un gusto para mí ayudarlos en este momento tan importante. Vuelvo en un momento, no tardo.

Dororo se dirigió a un pequeño puesto de comida callejera no muy lejano mientras los demás terminamos de encaminarnos hacia atrás del escenario. Aunque aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que empezara el concurso optamos por comenzar a preparar nuestros instrumentos para luego no andar con prisas.

— Esa chica…

Murmuró Shiranui observando a una joven que se encontraba sentada en una banca a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Al mirarla con atención pude reconocerla ya que habíamos visto su fotografía en la página de Riot, se trataba de la otra finalista del concurso: Yui Nishimura.

Era una muchacha de mi misma edad, es decir, tenía dieciocho años. De estatura mediana y cabello muy corto café rojizo, esa jovencita de singulares ojos color miel estaba concentrada cantando en voz baja y afinando su guitarra en el proceso.

Tras unos minutos de estar cerca de ella también afinando nuestros instrumentos la chica se volvió a mirarnos con atención para después acercarse a nosotros.

— Ustedes son Rainbow Tears—nos habló, logrando escuchar por primera vez esa voz tan aguda y cantarina que tenía—, son los otros finalistas del concurso de Riot ¿verdad?

— Así es. —Se apresuró Taho en contestarle. Como siempre mi tan bien educado hermano le tendió la mano para presentarse—. Tú debes ser la otra finalista si no me equivoco, muchas felicidades por haber logrado llegar a la final también.

Yui observó la mano de Taho por unos segundos para después voltear su rostro y responderle con tono engreído:

— Lo siento, pero yo no tomo la mano de los perdedores. Solo quería conocer a los que quedarán en segundo lugar esta noche, eso es todo.

Taho frunció un poco sus cejas con molestia al escucharla sin embargo no se atrevió responderle a su insulto. Simplemente apretó fuertemente su mano en puño y lo retiró. El que si le respondió con frialdad fue nuestro rebelde vocalista:

— No te vayas a morder la lengua, niña. Te dolerá cuando debas tragarte tus palabras después.

Ambos músicos se lanzaron miradas de desafío, el que intervino esta vez fue Saburota. Este sin embargo no lo hizo para intentar calmar las aguas, lo hizo más bien en un intento de conquista. Le habló a Yui con una voz varonil y coqueta:

— Disculpa señorita, mi amigo a veces puede ser un insensible. El mejor ganará esta noche, si es que no logras obtener el primer puesto, estoy más que dispuesto a darte un buen premio de consolación.

Saburota le guiñó un ojo, al ver esto Yui simplemente giró los ojos y le respondió con fastidio:

— No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, yo no me acuesto con perdedores.

Completamente humillado Saburota solo pudo torcer la boca con enfado mientras que Shiranui se burlaba de como Yui lo había puesto en su lugar. Entendía que Saburota hubiera intentado algo con ella, además de la seguridad que Yui desbordaba era una muchacha muy atractiva. Tenía un rostro hermoso y un muy buen cuerpo, el que usara esa ropa corta con todos los accesorios roqueros que llevaba solo la hacía más atractiva para cualquier hombre.

Sin embargo, en ese entonces yo no lo noté ni me importó. Cuando conocí a Yui no pude quitarle los ojos de encima pero no la miraba a ella, me quedé ensimismado apreciando la hermosa guitarra que cargaba en sus brazos. Era una asombrosa Fender roja, tenía unos increíbles dibujos de rayos eléctricos pintados a mano, tal vez ella los había pintado. Estaba pulida y muy bien cuidada.

— Y tú, imbécil…—Me habló Yui a mí esta vez. Cuando alcé mi vista a su cara esta me fulminaba con unos ojos rabiosos, sus orejas estaban rojas—¿Quieres dejar de verme los senos?

— No estaba mirando tus senos. —Le respondí con indiferencia comenzando a enojarme ante su actitud soberbia—. Estaba mirando tu Fender, tienes una guitarra en verdad hermosa. Tus senos son lo que menos me importa en todo esto.

Yui aferró su guitarra con fuerza contra su pecho y bajó su vista mientras todo su rostro se ponía tan rojo como su guitarra al darse cuenta del error que había cometido. Shiranui soltó una fuerte carcajada ante esto, mientras Taho se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con su cabeza lentamente. Como para tratar de borrar la vergüenza por la que acababa de pasar, Yui volvió a hablar con rudeza:

— Vaya… Nunca creí que un hombre le pondría más atención a una guitarra que a los senos de una mujer. Eso es porque en verdad amas la música, o porque eres un marica.

— Eso lo sabrás cuando me escuches tocar la guitarra en el escenario.

— ¡Bien dicho, Hyakkimaru!

Exclamó Shiranui aun entre fuertes risas mientras Yui volteaba el rostro completamente ofendida. Viendo que Dororo estaba regresando de comprar los bocadillos me dirigí hacia ella para olvidarme de esa soberbia y presumida muchacha. Pronto todo a mi alrededor desapareció y solo pude concentrarme en la pequeña y hermosa jovencita que llegaba con nosotros mostrándonos una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

— Entonces ¿esa chica que está sentada cerca de los amplificadores es la otra finalista?

Les pregunté con interés mientras los cuatro muchachos comían algunos sándwiches y tomaban algo. Taho fue el que me respondió mirándola con cierto desagrado:

— Si, se llama Yui Nishimura.

— ¿Dónde están los otros miembros de su banda?

— Ella es una solista. —Respondió Saburota, todos se notaban enojados por una extraña razón—. Increíblemente llegó a convertirse en la segunda finalista del concurso con sus composiciones en solitario.

— ¿Entonces es una canta autora?

— Así es. —Continuó Shiranui tras sorber con fuerza más de la necesaria su bebida de chocolate—. Esos chicos a su alrededor son músicos que la ayudan en sus interpretaciones, pero ella no forma parte de una banda… ¡Es una presumida, petulante! ¡Será un gran placer ganarle!

El único que no dijo nada al respecto de Yui fue Hyakkimaru. Ajeno a como todos los demás observaban con rencor a la otra finalista, este me abrazaba por detrás y tenía su mejilla apoyada con cariño contra mi nuca. Cuando le pregunté por qué se empeñaba tanto en abrazarme simplemente me respondió que yo era su energía y que ese era un abrazo para que le diera buena suerte para el concurso.

Pero que Hyakkimaru ignorara todo a su alrededor concentrado en mí no le permitió darse cuenta de que Yui lo observó fijamente varias veces desde lejos. No me gustaba para nada como lo miraba, lo hacía con sumo interés, prácticamente era como si lo desvistiera con la mirada.

Era consciente de lo popular que era Hyakkimaru en la preparatoria y con las propias fanáticas de Rainbow Tears. Era imposible que no lo fuera pues había que ser ciega para no darse cuenta que él era un muchacho muy atractivo y apuesto. Sumado a esto que fuera un chico callado pero amable y con unas sorprendentes habilidades para tocar la guitarra solo lo hacían más interesante para las mujeres.

Sabiendo esto, extrañamente nunca me había sentido celosa de ninguna mujer antes hasta que noté como Yui lo miraba. El que Yui fuera tan sensual y hermosa, y que además también fuera música no ayudaba en nada, prácticamente atraía todas las miradas de los hombres a su alrededor.

Cuando la atrapaba observando a Hyakkimaru a lo lejos, en un actitud infantil e inmadura que no podía evitar me aferraba aún más al abrazo que él me daba. Era como si quisiera darle a entender que él era mío y por eso no tenía caso que lo mirara. Yui me dio mala espina desde entonces, y la verdad era que no estaba nada errada en ese mal presentimiento que sentía hacia ella.

* * *

Debido a que eran finalistas, Saburota logró conseguirme un asiento en primera fila muy cerca del escenario. Cuando faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara el evento de la final me despedí de todos deseándoles buena suerte y tras mostrarle mi pase al vigilante en la puerta llegué a mi asiento con el pulso acelerado a causa de los nervios.

Cuando comencé a preparar mi móvil para grabar pues les había prometido a Mio que le enviaría diversos vídeos escuché una voz conocida a mi lado, al volver la vista me sentí más que afortunada cuando reconocí al hombre amable y de edad avanzada que se estaba sentando a mi lado.

— ¡Sr. Biwamaru!

— Oh ¿eres tú, pequeña manager? —Me preguntó el hombre volteándose con interés ayudándose de su bastón para invidentes.

— ¡Si! Me da gusto encontrarlo aquí en la final.

— Por supuesto, no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo. —Afirmó jovialmente—. La verdad es que siempre vengo al Riot Fest, pero estoy especialmente interesado en esta ocasión por escuchar a Rainbow Tears.

— Sin duda usted es muy influyente para poder estar en los asientos de adelante.

El Sr. Biwamaru río un poco antes de responderme:

— Se trata de mis contactos, pequeña manager. Para serte sincero, yo trabajaba en la discografía de Riot hace muchos años atrás cuando apenas comenzaba, es por eso que logré formar una buena amistad con su actual dueño: Jukai Fujioka.

— ¿¡En verdad usted trabajó para Riot!? —Exclamé alzando mi voz a lo cual el Sr. Biwamaru continuó riendo ante mi asombro.

— Así es. Como sea, tuve que dejar ese trabajo años atrás cuando comencé a perder la vista—confesó con una voz un poco más apagada—, y fue entonces cuando decidí abrir mi negocio de estudios de grabación y cuartos de ensayo. Como puedes ver, siempre he amado la música y me gusta seguirla apoyando como cuando trabajaba para Riot, es por eso que mi amistad con Jukai perdura hasta ahora.

— Usted es una persona asombrosa, Sr. Biwamaru.

Opiné sinceramente y con amabilidad, tras escucharme los labios de ese singular hombre se curvearon en una enorme sonrisa para después decirme con una emoción que no pudo ocultar:

— Hoy se decidirá todo, pequeña manager. Hoy veremos si tu amada banda lograr alcanzar las estrellas con sus manos.

* * *

[1] Yui fue la primera en tocar. Observé con suma atención su interpretación desde detrás del escenario, quedando maravillado con lo vi. La voz de Yui era asombrosa y muy singular, al escucharla cantar solo tenías dos opciones: amarla u odiarla debido a lo extraña que era.

En mi caso no me pareció para nada desagradable. Era una voz muy aguda y singular, pero a pesar de esto era muy poderosa y emotiva, una voz femenina más que perfecta para interpretar canciones de rock.

Yui le cantaba al amor, pero era una de manera muy particular. Sus canciones siempre hablaban de un amor profundo, obsesivo y algo egoísta, Yui nunca fue capaz de componer canciones especialmente románticas. La primera canción que tocó en la final "Apúrate y bésame" demostraba muy bien la percepción que ella tenía del amor.

[2] La siguiente canción que tocó, "Crimen y castigo", fue una mucho más poderosa y salvaje, su letra era de un mensaje de desamor, muy diferente a la primera la cual fue mucho más tranquila, y sin duda con un aire más romántico.

Lo increíble de las composiciones de Yui era la mezcla de géneros que hacía. Si, era un rock emotivo y profundo, pero en sus canciones también se podían captar ciertos aires de jazz o bossa nova que hacían a sus canciones sonar muy diferentes y seductoras.

Esa noche al verla tocar no pude evitar sentirme admirado de sus increíbles habilidades musicales. No tenía ningún problema en admitir cuando alguien era un genio musical, y sin duda Yui lo era. En el público la vitorearon varias veces, muchos en su mayoría eran hombres, y Yui además de ser una mujer atractiva interpretaba sus canciones y tocaba la guitarra de una manera tan sensual que era inevitable que atrajera la atención de todos los hombres en el público.

Sin embargo, lo que jugó en desfavor de Yui esa noche fue su propia inexperiencia. Su principal desventaja era que ella no se había presentado tantas veces en vivo como ya lo había hecho nuestra banda. Yui se fue haciendo su fama a base de subir su material original en sus diversas redes sociales, las veces que ella se había presentado en eventos al aire libre o en bares lives eran muy pocas si se comparaban con todas las veces en que nuestra banda ya lo había hecho.

Esto ocasionó que a causa de los nervios y la presión por ser la final se equivocara varias veces, desafinando su canto y su guitarra. Esto por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para los jueces, su falta de experiencia no lo hizo.

* * *

— ¡Buenas noches, nosotros somos Rainbow Tears! ¡Estamos más que honrados de poder tocar para ustedes esta noche en la gran final de Riot!

En cuanto escuché la voz de Shiranui comencé a gritar tan fuerte como mis pulmones me permitieron, percibiendo al instante como mi piel se erizaba. Me uní a los potentes gritos de todos los fanáticos de Rainbow Tears a mi alrededor. Cuando volteé hacia atrás una enorme emoción se apoderó de mí al reconocer a varios fanáticos que los seguían desde que Mio era su vocalista, agradecí infinitamente que los estuvieran apoyando tan fielmente desde hace tanto tiempo.

Los gritos tanto de mujeres como hombres se unían por igual, ya fuera porque admiraban su aspecto o sus increíbles composiciones, eso ya no importaba, lo importante era que nuestros exaltados gritos se unían para poder brindarles nuestro apoyo y desearles buena suerte. Nuestra amada banda estaba tan cerca de lograr el tan ansiado debut profesional, no podíamos más que gritar completamente eufóricos.

— Entonces… ¿¡están listos para que comience este festín y llevarlos a la gloria con nuestra música!? —Ante los gritos de Shiranui el vitoreo emocionado en el público siguió, algunas fanáticas ya habían comenzado a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción—¡Excelente! ¡Entonces empecemos con nuestra primera canción! ¡Están a punto de escuchar lo que es tocar rock de verdad! ¡Esto es "Aquiles y la tortuga"!

[3] Las alegres y poderosas notas comenzaron a sonar, los fanáticos no perdimos tiempo y comenzamos a gritar y a saltar siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Shiranui sabía al momento de componer la canción que tenía que hacer una canción con notas poderosas, pero aun así logró encontrar el balance perfecto para que esta sonara al mismo tiempo más suave y comercial para que se adaptara al gusto de todos.

En donde decidió ponerle su estilo y volcar todo su esfuerzo fue en la letra de la canción. Shirnaui siempre componía canciones con letras filosóficas y algo complicadas de descifrar, pero eso mismo era parte del encanto de sus composiciones.

El mismo título de la canción era una referencia a una paradoja de los antiguos griegos, la cual hacía referencia a que todo lo que percibíamos era una ilusión. En este caso el mensaje que Shiranui quería transmitir era que a pesar de lo ilusorio que pudiera ser el mundo siempre debíamos seguir luchando. Era un claro mensaje de la incesante lucha que experimentábamos todos por lograr nuestros sueños.

Los cuatro muchachos se mostraron muy nerviosos en un principio, a pesar de esto apenas escucharon los gritos de sus fanáticos esto los ayudó a deshacerse de ellos y hacer algo que solo ellos sabían, disfrutar al máximo del escenario y transmitirles su música a todos. A pesar de que Yui había hecho una buena interpretación no logró compenetrar tanto con el público como Rainbow Tears lo había hecho.

Cuando los silbidos y gritos de todos aumentaron con el solo de guitarra de Hyakkimaru fue en verdad asombroso, no podíamos dejar de saltar y gritar con emoción, esto se repetía cada vez que uno de los miembros se acercaba cerca del público. Otra escena memorable fue cuando la banda dejó de tocar por un momento mientras todos en el público cantábamos el coro con emoción, esa era una excelente manera de involucrar al público.

Una vez la primera canción terminó, Shiranui volvió a hablar con su voz un tanto agitada pero mucho más emocionada que antes:

— ¡Son un público excepcional como siempre! —Al escuchar esto todos respondieron vitoreándolos con cariño—. Entonces… ¿Quién vino hoy a escuchar una poderosa canción de amor? —De inmediato todas las mujeres en el público dieron agudos gritos de emoción—¡Excelente! Entonces nos despediremos esta noche con esta poderosa y romántica canción: "Creer".

[4] Las habilidades musicales de Hyakkimaru estaban en constante evolución, lo demostró esa noche con esa hermosa y poderosa canción. Ese chico taciturno e indiferente al que yo conocí hace un año, el cual solo era capaz de componer canciones tristes de desamor quedó atrás para darle paso a un músico convencido de seguir sus sueños, el cual era capaz de componer canciones románticas, pero mucho mejor elaboradas no solo en sus letras, sino también en el aspecto instrumental, con la canción "Creer" eso nos quedó más que claro a todos.

"Quiero ver los sueños que estás pintando, quiero vivir en aquél sueño que pinto para ti". Cada vez que escuchaba el coro de esa hermosa canción mi corazón se aceleraba, ya que muchas veces me dejó más que claro que la compuso con mi recuerdo en sus pensamientos, era otra canción para mí. Esa canción tenía discretos rastros de nuestra historia, estaban ahí presentes en muchas palabras y notas.

"En el pasado más lejano, o en el futuro más distante. Si estuvieras en alguna parte mi amor te alcanzaría. Incluso si estuviera en soledad, incluso si estuviera paralizado…". Cuando recuerdo esa hermosa letra, tal como me pasó en ese concierto, las lágrimas vuelven a invadirme. En ese entonces fueron lágrimas de alegría, ahora estas se mezclan con lágrimas de tristeza al recordar como inconscientemente esa hermosa canción pasó a ser también una especie de canción premonitoria para lo nuestro.

Las poderosas y eufóricas notas llegaron a nuestros corazones, nos hicieron gritar, llorar y vibrar a la voluntad de esos cuatro asombrosos y entregados músicos. Una noche sin duda mágica e inolvidable, solo Rainbow Tears era poseedor de esa increíble magia que muy pocas bandas podían igualar.

Cuando la banda terminó de tocar se despidió del público aun siendo invadido por los gritos de emoción de apoyo y emoción de todos. En cuanto los vi salir de escena me cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar en silencio de alegría.

— Estuvieron asombrosos, fue en verdad increíble. Ellos ganarán, no tengo ninguna duda de eso.

— Tenía ya un buen rato que no escuchaba una banda tan prometedora como esta. —Escuché al Sr. Biwamaru a mi lado. Al instante sequé mis lágrimas y le presté toda mi atención—¿Sabes, pequeña manager? El error de muchas bandas es el creer que solo basta con su buen sonido para lograr triunfar, pero la verdad es que están muy equivocados. Rainbow Tears logró entender que eso es importante pero no lo es todo… Como ellos pudieron comprender que una banda se debe a sus fanáticos y a como se entreguen a su público es por eso que llegaron hasta donde están ahora. Yui Nishimura no ha sido capaz de comprenderlo, y es por eso que falló esta noche.

— Eso quiere decir que…

Susurré conmocionada sin ser capaz de terminar la frase. El Sr. Biwamaru mostró una amable sonrisa y continuó:

— Estoy más que seguro que ellos ganarán la final esta noche.

— Lo conseguirán… ¡conseguirán el contrato con Riot!

El Sr. Biwamaru río en voz baja cuando me escuchó soltar unos grititos de euforia disimuladamente. Cuando su risa se calmó continuó con una voz orgullosa:

— Conseguir un contrato con Riot sin duda es todo un logro. Además, el tener la oportunidad de ir a Londres para vivir toda esa experiencia sin duda es algo inigualable.

— ¿Londres? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

— Oh, yo y mi boca floja. —Se quejó el hombre dándose un golpecito en la frente—. Siempre olvido que ese en un secreto… Bueno, no le digas nada a los chicos, por favor, pequeña manager. Jukai será el que les dirá esto cuando se reúnan con él para firmar el contrato.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que irán a Londres? —Continué abriendo mis ojos con incredulidad—En la información de inscripción en el concurso no decía nada sobre eso.

— Como te decía, ese es un secreto, es una especie de prueba final en palabras de mi buen amigo Jukai. Los ganadores del concurso no solo tienen la oportunidad de firmar un contrato con Riot para hacer su debut profesional, sino que Riot también les otorga una beca para hacer una certificación en estudios de música en Londres, sin olvidar que la grabación de su primer single se hace en esta ciudad, ya que los estudios que Riot tiene en aquella ciudad son de mejor calidad que los que hay aquí en Tokio.

— P-pero, eso no tiene sentido... —Murmuré atónita mientras sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba levemente—Eso no es justo ¿Por qué no les dice la verdad desde un principio? Irse a Londres no es tan fácil como decidir a cuál cine irás a ver una película.

— Eso lo sé, y comparto tu forma de pensar. —Me respondió el anciano mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro—. Hay algunas cosas en las que no concuerdo con mi viejo amigo, y esta es una de ellas. Jukai por el contrario piensa que este es el método correcto. Cree que no vale la pena firmar un contrato con una banda que no está dispuesta a dejar todo por la música y para poder lograr sus metas. La verdad es que es alguien más severo y recto de lo que aparenta tras ese amable rostro paternal que tiene.

Ya no fui capaz de responder algo más a causa de lo abrumada que me sentía tras descubrir esa cruel verdad. Mientras observaba como preparaban el escenario para anunciar al ganador sentía como todo mi mundo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor. Percibía como con cada minuto que pasaba Hyakkimaru se alejaba más y más de mí.

Hyakkimaru, ese prodigioso guitarrista al cual yo amaba desde hace ya más de un año estaba a punto de que su deseo se hiciera realidad, pero al hacerlo, tendría que abandonarme. Si Rainbow Tears ganaba… Hyakkimaru tendría que mudarse a Londres para lograr cumplir su sueño.

Continuará


	40. Las notas de mi corazón

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Y aquí lo tenemos finalmente, el capítulo final de esta primera parte. Quiero darle un enorme agradecimiento a todas las personas que siguieron leyendo esta historia hasta este punto. Yo sé que no es una historia nada fácil de seguir por varias razones. Es muy larga tanta en extensión de capítulos como número de capítulos, no es la clásica historia rosa de amor, como se dieron cuenta es una historia con bastantes altibajos y yo sé que los personajes pudieron resultar más que desesperantes en más de una ocasión (si Hyakki, te estoy viendo a ti xD), pero la razón es que traté de relatar una historia lo más realista posible, porque la vida misma así es, no siempre todo es perfecto ni como esperamos que lo sea y nosotros como personas somos imperfectos, eso es lo que trate de reflejar n.n

Por otro lado les informo que me he creado una página de Facebook para poder estar en contacto con mis lectores y para poder informarles de avances de todas mis historias en general, la encuentran como TwiliNeko Fanfics, de igual forma puse el enlace directo en mi perfil.

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, la segunda parte la comenzaré a escribir hasta dentro de algunos meses más (no sé decirles exactamente cuanto tiempo) pero en cuanto la empiece a escribir tengan por seguro que la podrán leer de inmediato conforme vaya escribiendo los capítulos. Y obvio siendo el capítulo final tenemos unas cuantas canciones que les recomiendo escuchar para un mejor ambiente de lectura, estas las encuentran en Youtube y son:

[1] Imagine - John Lennon (Acoustic Guitar Karaoke Version)

[2] Unchained Melody - The Righteous Brothers (Boyce Avenue acoustic cover)

Capítulo 40

Las notas de mi corazón

Cuando el ganador del concurso fue anunciado fue tanta mi sorpresa que por un momento quedé en un completo estado de shock. Escuché a Saburota y Shiranui soltar un fuerte alarido de sorpresa, y a pesar de que Taho se lanzó a mí y me atrapó en un abrazo mientras me decía una y otra vez "lo logramos" con sus ojos humedecidos me costaba creer que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real.

Lo único que me hizo aterrizar mi cabeza y darme cuenta que en verdad no estaba soñando fue ver la eufórica reacción de Dororo en primera fila en el público. Esa hermosa jovencita a quien yo tanto amaba estaba dando grandes saltos en su lugar, vociferando con sus gritos fuertes tan característicos sus felicitaciones hacia nosotros, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas de dicha me lo confirmaban: éramos los ganadores del concurso de Riot.

* * *

Nunca me he considerado una persona egoísta. Fue por esta razón que cuando anunciaron a Rainbow Tears como el ganador del concurso, a pesar de que esta era una horrible sentencia para mí, no pude evitar sentirme genuinamente orgullosa por su triunfo. Luchando ardua e incansablemente, esos cuatro chicos que amaban a la música más que a cualquier otra cosa en su vida lo lograron, por fin estaban a punto de cumplir su sueño.

Mi pecho se vio oprimido por un montón de sentimientos, los cuales se vieron reflejados por medio de las gruesas lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos. Lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación al saber que eso alejaría a Hyakkimaru para siempre de mi lado, pero por otro lado también eran lágrimas de la inmensa felicidad que me embargaba al saber que ese chico al que yo tanto amaba y admiraba lo había conseguido, estaba a punto de cumplir ese sueño que había tenido desde hace tantos años.

No soy una persona egoísta, nunca lo he sido, y como yo amaba a Hyakkimaru más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo su felicidad siempre sería la mía. Así era en ese entonces… y así lo será por siempre.

* * *

Después de recoger nuestros distintivos de ganadores y hablar con Jukai Fujioka (el dueño de la discográfica Riot), a pesar de su pésima actitud, Taho y yo decidimos ir con Yui para felicitarla por su gran interpretación y decirle que nos gustaba mucho su sonido.

La joven de cabello corto aceptó nuestros cumplidos más por obligación que por gana. Se le veía muy triste, frustrada y decepcionada. No podía culparla, yo me hubiera sentido de la misma manera si hubiera estado tan cerca de cumplir mi sueño y hubiera tropezado justo en el escalón final.

Yui recibió nuestras palabras de aliento con cierta indiferencia, pero sorprendentemente no hubo insultos ni palabras hirientes de su parte. Tras dedicarme una misteriosa mirada mientras guardaba su Fender en su funda la vi alejarse con una actitud derrotada.

Aun ahora, no puedo evitar preguntarme como hubieran sido las cosas si Yui hubiera ganado el concurso en esa ocasión. Tal vez eso era lo mejor. Probablemente, si Yui hubiera firmado el contrato de Riot en ese entonces las cosas no serían tan complicadas como lo son actualmente.

* * *

— ¡No me quiero ir, quiero seguir festejando con todos! —Gritó Shiranui con fuerza mientras arrastraba las palabras.

— Basta Shira, ya es tarde y además a mí no me engañas, ya estás ebrio.

— ¡No estoy ebrio!

Dijo tras soltar un hipido, era incapaz de formar bien las palabras. Saburota giró sus ojos y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro para hacerlo caminar con él mientras lo seguía regañando:

— No puedes engañar a alguien que te conoce desde hace trece años. Vamos, es hora de volver al departamento.

— ¡Sabuidiota, eres un aguafiestas!

— ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le das a Dororo-chan con esto? —Continuó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y le daba un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza. Saburota nos habló antes de salir mientras los reclamos de Shiranui se escuchaban de fondo—: Bueno, mejor me lo llevo antes de que se ponga peor. Gracias por prestarnos su departamento para venir a festejar un rato, nos vemos luego.

Nos despedimos de nuestro líder con alegría, este se dirigió a mí ya en la puerta:

— Entonces Hyakkimaru, nos vemos pasado mañana a medio día en Riot para hablar con el Sr. Fujioka.

— Claro, estaré ahí un poco antes para evitar cualquier contratiempo. —Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bien, también tendremos que vestir formalmente, así que lleva la mejor ropa que tengas—añadió Saburota con fastidio—, sé que es incómodo vestir así, pero la primera impresión lo es todo, así que no nos queda más remedio. Nos vemos.

Saburota cerró la puerta mientras Shiranui comenzaba a cantar a todo pulmón el coro de la canción "We are the champions" de Queen. Dororo, Taho y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír al escuchar como seguía con su escándalo y Saburota con sus regaños mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

Seguimos comiendo y charlando por un buen rato más para seguir festejando por nuestra cuenta. Cuando noté que faltaba muy poco para que diera la media noche me di cuenta que lo mejor iba a ser llevar a Dororo a su departamento antes de que se hiciera más tarde, debido a esto Taho también decidió acompañarnos.

— Entonces Tahomaru—le dijo Dororo mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a nosotros y comenzaba a caminar con mucho cuidado para no tropezar al no poder ver al frente—, ¿tú no vas a ir a la entrevista que tendrán con el Sr. Fujioka?

— No, el día de hoy fue mi última presentación con Rainbow Tears. —Confesó forzando una sonrisa, Dororo y yo no pudimos evitar mostrarnos tristes al escucharlo—. Apoyé a mi hermano lo suficiente como para lograr cumplir su sueño. Ahora que ya tienen asegurado su contrato siento que cumplí mi cometido.

— Crees que es más fácil que cambien su alineación antes de que graben su primer single ¿verdad? —Preguntó la menor con dolor en su mirada.

— Así es, cambiar de bajista no les afectará tanto como si tuvieran que cambiar de vocalista. —Opinó Taho encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sigo pensando lo mismo…—Hablé yo esta vez con fingido desdén—. No quiero otro bajista que no seas tú, pero si ya estás decidido a esto no me queda más remedio que apoyarte. A cambio de esto, debes comprometerte a siempre ser el primer alumno en la clase. Si no lo haces, te la verás conmigo.

Me acerqué a él y comencé a sacudir su cabello como siempre hacía para molestarlo a propósito. Taho me respondió entre risas tratando de alejar mi mano:

— Basta hermano, no me trates como un niño enfrente de Dororo.

Ambos comenzamos a reír cuando el comportamiento irregular de Dororo me llamó la atención. En un principio nos observó a los dos con ternura, sin embargo, segundos después cambió a un semblante sumamente desolado, entrecerró sus ojos los cuales se notaban vidriosos, era como si tuviera unos enormes deseos de llorar.

— Dororo ¿estás…?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando rápidamente se dio la media vuelta, comenzó a caminar mientras daba un enorme bostezo y volvió a hablar:

— Cielos, sí que estoy cansada. Apurémonos al departamento, me caigo de sueño.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos celebrando en nuestro departamento la noté así. Si, estaba muy contenta por nuestro logro, sin embargo, de vez en cuando la atrapaba mirando a la nada con preocupación, o sus hermosos ojos parecían estar luchando por no llorar. A pesar de esto, siempre que le preguntaba si estaba bien se esforzaba en fingir una enorme sonrisa y responderme que no había ningún problema. La incertidumbre por su extraño comportamiento no me abandonó en toda la noche ¿por qué a veces se notaba tan triste y preocupada?

* * *

— Increíble, su sonido es en verdad asombroso.

Opinó el hombre enfrente de nosotros mientras veía en su Tablet una grabación de nuestra presentación en la semifinal. Finalmente estábamos enfrente de Jukai Fujioka, el dueño de la discográfica Riot.

Tras recibirnos en su oficina, Shiranui, Saburota y yo lo observamos sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio de cristal. Las paredes de su oficina eran adornadas por diversos discos de oro, platino, así como otros premios que habían recibido las diversas bandas o solistas que ellos producían.

— Me gusta que su sonido sea tan moldeable y diverso—opinó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción mientras terminaba la grabación y volteaba a vernos—, gracias a eso estoy seguro que resultará muy sencillo lograr trabajar con ustedes. Ah, pero… ¿por qué están nerviosos? Relájense un poco que lo más difícil ya pasó.

Jukai río un poco, al escucharlo los tres solo pudimos tensarnos más de lo que ya estábamos antes. Por desgracia, los nervios de Shiranui actuaron en su contra, el muchacho de dientes afilados respondió con una voz fuerte sin desearlo:

— ¿Q-quien está nervioso? ¡Yo no lo estoy!

— ¡Oye Shiranui, no seas irrespetuoso!

Le reclamó Saburota cerrando su mano en puño, al ver esto Jukai volvió a reír esta vez más fuerte mientras Shiranui y Saburota se sonrojaban. En ese inter, Jukai me miró con interés y me dijo:

— Y tú tienes una mirada muy profunda y determinada, la verdad es que puede resultar hasta un poco intimidante.

— Lo siento mucho—respondí rápidamente bajando la vista—, ya me lo han dicho algunas veces antes… La verdad es que lo hago sin darme cuenta.

— Eso es porque nuestro guitarrista es extraño.

— Mejor será que no vuelvas a hablar durante lo que resta de la entrevista, Shiranui. Reclamó Saburota hablando entre dientes. Jukai volvió a reír ocasionando el sonrojo esta vez en los tres, tras calmar su risa nos dijo con amabilidad:

— Veo que también se llevan muy bien entre los tres, eso es muy bueno. La armonía es muy importante en una banda, y no me refiero a la armonía musical. —Después de esa broma inocente los tres reímos logrando por fin dejar los nervios a un lado. Tras darse cuenta de esto, Jukai nos sonrió amablemente y continuó mientras revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio—: Estuve revisando su información en sus diferentes redes sociales, veo que ya cambiaron una vez de vocalista ¿podrían decirme por qué fue esto? ¿Tuvieron diferencias o algo así?

Me fue imposible no sentir a mi pulso acelerarse y volver a tensar mi cuerpo tras escuchar su inesperada pregunta, aun así, me las arreglé para responderle con calma:

— No… Aunque nuestra antigua vocalista disfrutaba de cantar en realidad la música nunca fue su pasión. A ella se le presentó una oportunidad para estudiar diseño de modas en París, es por eso que dejó la banda.

— Entiendo, una convicción admirable. —Opinó Jukai mientras seguía analizando nuestros documentos meticulosamente—. Veo que su bajista tampoco los acompaña el día de hoy.

— Nuestro bajista va a dejar nuestra banda también. —Admitió Saburota apretando sus manos con disimulo, en sus ojos se percibía cierta inseguridad.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Justo en este momento? —Preguntó Jukai enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

— El bajista es mi hermano menor. —Continué apacible—. Él adora la música casi tanto como nosotros, pero se ha dado cuenta que este no es el camino que quiere seguir. Por esta razón nos apoyó hasta la final del concurso.

— Que les falte un bajista pude ser un problema ¿no creen?

Jukai nos miró a los tres de manera indescifrable, a pesar de esto Shiranui contestó despreocupadamente:

— Los bajistas son indispensables, pero en nuestro caso no hay problema. Buscaremos un sustito igual o mejor a Tahomaru Kagemitsu. Mientras tanto yo no tengo ningún problema en encargarme del bajo.

— Entonces… ¿tú también sabes tocar el bajo?

— Los tres sabemos tocar diversos instrumentos, claro que dominamos algunos mejores que otros.

Finalizó nuestro vocalista mirando a Jukai con cierto fastidio, en verdad no era una persona paciente. A pesar de su tono un tanto rudo el hombre de barba cambió a un semblante interesado y dijo:

— Eso es excelente. En verdad ustedes parecen estar más que preparados para cualquier cosa… Solo algo más para acabar la entrevista. Quiero que cada uno me diga individualmente que significa la música en su vida. —Al escuchar esta singular petición los tres nos volteamos a ver entre nerviosos e intrigados. Jukai añadió en tono paternal—: No deben pensar mucho las cosas, solo digan lo primero que venga a su mente… ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

— Que nuestro líder sea el primero.

Sugirió Shiranui mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa a Saburota, este simplemente entrecerró sus ojos y torció su boca en un gesto de reproche. Pasados unos segundos de reflexión aclaró su garganta y respondió:

— La música para mí es libertad. Es aquello que me hace sentir libre. Es dejar mis preocupaciones y temores a un lado mientras disfruto de tocar la batería. Es liberarme de todos mis malos sentimientos por medio de mis baquetas, mis platillos y mis tambores.

Jukai afirmó lentamente con su cabeza para enseguida observar con atención a Shiranui, dándole a entender que era su turno. El chico de dientes afilados se rascó la punta de su nariz con ansias antes de responder:

— La música para mí es vida. Es lo que me hace sentir vivo y lo que hace que valga la pena no rendirme. Mientras pueda tocar mi música entonces yo siempre seguiré luchando, siempre me esforzaré al máximo. La música es lo que me hace mantenerme con vida.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jukai se amplió. Las respuestas de mis compañeros en verdad habían sido asombrosas, sin poder evitarlo comencé a sentir un profundo temor al darme cuenta que era mi turno. Nunca había sido bueno para expresarme con palabras más que por medio de mis canciones ¿lograría hacerlo?

— Adelante, por favor…

Me invitó Jukai con amabilidad cuando se dio cuenta que pasaban los segundos y no respondía nada. Respiré hondamente con disimulo y le respondí desconectando mi cerebro de todas mis dudas y ansiedades:

— La música es parte de mí, lo es todo en mi vida. Cuando toco la guitarra o compongo mis canciones siento que no debo estar en ningún otro lugar. Es lo que me ata a este mundo, es lo que me ayuda a comunicarme y hacerle llegar mis sentimientos y pensamientos más profundos a los que me rodean. Es mi razón de ser… La razón de mi existencia.

Jukai abrió sus ojos con asombro, no supe si esa era una buena o mala señal. Cuando nos respondió y de nueva cuenta mostró una cálida sonrisa pudimos experimentar un enorme alivio:

— Muy bien, esto solo confirma lo que intuí en cuanto los escuché tocar por primera vez. Aman la música, lo es todo en su vida y están dispuestos a todo por ella. Eso es excelente, nada me da más gusto que firmar un contrato con músicos tan apasionados y entregados como ustedes. Entonces, vamos a discutir las condiciones de su contrato.

— Por supuesto… ¡muchas gracias, Sr. Fujioka!

Exclamó Saburota con emoción para después hacerle una profunda reverencia, Shiranui y yo lo imitamos de inmediato. Jukai soltó una baja risa para después continuar mostrando por primera vez su faceta de negocios, tenía un semblante mucho más severo y serio:

— Hay una condición muy importante antes de discutir todo lo demás.

* * *

Cuando salimos de la disquera los tres estábamos tan pálidos como fantasmas. Saburota estaba pasmado, mientras que Hyakkimaru se debatía entre la emoción y la desesperación. Por mi parte, si por mi hubiera sido en ese momento estaría haciendo ya mis maletas dispuesto a largarme a Londres de una vez por todas.

Eso era lo que yo pensaba, sin embargo, podía comprender a la perfección lo complicado que era tomar una decisión de tal magnitud para mis compañeros. Dado esto, ninguno de los tres fuimos capaces de decir ni una sola palabra desde que nuestra entrevista con Jukai había terminado.

Saburota en verdad estaba como un muerto viviente, percatándome de esto me di cuenta que iba a tener que ser yo quien sacara ese tema controversial a la luz. Cuando llegamos al punto en que debíamos separar nuestros caminos de Hyakkimaru para que este se fuera a su departamento les hablé con la voz más amable que pude, cosa que como era de imaginarse, no logré:

— ¿Qué piensan de todo esto? A mí la verdad estar aquí, en Londres o en Timbuktu me da igual, pero sé que en su caso es diferente… ¿qué piensan de irnos a Londres?

Los dos muchachos se voltearon a verme llenos de inseguridad. Fueron incapaces de responderme de inmediato. Hyakkimaru fue el primero en hacerlo con una voz apagada:

— Debo pensarlo bien y discutirlo con Taho… No me parece justo dejarlo solo después de todo lo que hemos pasado... —Nuestro guitarrista bajó su mirada con impotencia y apretó sus puños—Debo hablar con él antes de ser capaz de tomar cualquier decisión.

— Sí, claro… Como sea, el Sr. Fujioka nos dio tres días para pensarlo, así que solo aprovecha bien el tiempo.

— Lo haré… Lo siento, Líder-san.

Se disculpó Hyakkimaru mirando con timidez a Saburota. Este simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza y le contestó forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Está bien Hyakkimaru, descuida, sé que no es una decisión nada sencilla. Nos vemos en dos días más en tu departamento para discutirlo bien entre los tres antes de darle una respuesta a Fujioka ¿de acuerdo?

Tras afirmarlo de nuevo nos despedimos de él. Solo me bastó darle una rápida mirada a Sabu para darme cuenta de lo afectado que estaba por todo el asunto de irse a Londres. Podía imaginar la razón de su indecisión a pesar de que fuera la oportunidad de su vida, aun así, si no lo oía de sus labios no podría ayudarlo.

Antes de llegar a nuestro complejo de departamentos le di una patada para llamar su atención. Al sentirla de inmediato se volvió a verme con gesto ofendido:

— ¿Qué demonios…?

— Sabu… ¿qué piensas de todo esto? ¿Quieres ir a Londres o no?

Saburota frunció el cejo ante mi pregunta, pasados unos segundos soltó un bufido y me dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro, ante el tacto mi corazón dio un vuelco.

— Claro que quiero ir a Londres… ¿¡Quien mierda no querría ir a Londres, hacer una certificación de dos años en música en la BIMM y luego grabar su propio single!? ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!

— ¿Entonces por qué te ves tan triste, bastardo? —Presioné con fastidio, Saburota desvió la mirada aumentando su tristeza. Al ver esto proseguí—: Es por tu madre y tus hermanas ¿verdad?

Me miró con culpa, soltó un bajo suspiro de resignación antes de responder:

— Así es… ¿Cómo podría dejar a mis pequeñas hermanas de nueve años con esa mujer irresponsable? —Saburota cerró sus ojos con fuerza—¡Mi madre se niega a entender! ¡Por más que le decimos se niega a irse a tratar su alcoholismo! De ninguna manera puedo dejar a mis hermanas solas…

Sabu llegó a su límite, lleno de ira le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta de su departamento que hizo retumbar incluso las ventanas del mío. Lo observé en silencio mientras este bajaba la vista y por fin dejaba escapar las lágrimas de frustración que había contenido desde que salimos de Riot.

— Carajo…—Exclamó con la voz quebrada—Quiero ir a Londres, pero en tales condiciones no puedo… ¿Cómo irme y abandonarlas?

— ¿Y también como abandonar tu sueño de esa manera?

Le pregunté con frialdad a lo cual me fulminó con unos ojos llenos de ira. Aunque se veía tan enfadado no me contestó, me conocía a la perfección como para poder entender el verdadero significado de mis palabras, sabía que en realidad lo que intentaba decirle era que no se rindiera tan fácilmente. Se secó las lágrimas con movimientos lentos y torpes para después calmarse un poco. Le di unas palmaditas en su hombro y añadí:

— Es una gran oportunidad y tú lo sabes… Estoy seguro que tanto tú como Hyakkimaru lo saben.

— ¿Crees que él esté de acuerdo con ir a Londres?

— No lo sé. —Admití encogiéndome de hombros—. Adora a su hermano menor y está perdidamente enamorado de la mocosa… Estoy seguro que tampoco será una decisión nada fácil para él. Aun así, Sabu, solo quiero que consideres esto… ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que hacer sacrificios por tu madre? ¿no crees que es hora de que ella se sacrifique por ti?

Sus labios temblaron levemente, fue incapaz de responder nada ante mis reflexiones. En el fondo sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero nunca se iba a atrever a admitirlo. Rió amargamente con voz baja para después decirme:

— Así debería ser, pero es un desastre desde hace años. Aun así, intentaré hablar con ella… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿no piensas hablar con tu madre?

— No creo que a esa puta le interese. Podría morirme y le sería indiferente. —Dije tratando de ignorar la desagradable opresión que experimenté en mi pecho.

— A pesar de todo, creo que deberías decirle. —Insistió mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza que hicieron que la opresión se fuera para darle paso a una sensación de calidez—. Ella nunca hizo bien sus obligaciones de madre, pero si tú tienes la posibilidad deberías intentar hacer tus obligaciones de hijo.

— Supongo tienes razón. —Opiné con indiferencia—. Es una buena oportunidad para visitarla en prisión y decirle que me iré a Londres para no tener que seguir viendo su patética cara.

Saburota me dio una palmadita en el hombro para darme ánimos, me volvió a hablar mientras abría la puerta del departamento:

— Shira… Te prometo que lo pensaré, tú también has lo que tengas que hacer. Nos vemos.

— "Claro que haré lo que tengo que hacer. —Pensé con determinación mientras veía como entraba a su departamento—. Iré a hablar con tu madre y le haré entender las cosas de una vez por todas."

* * *

— ¿Londres?

— Si, esa es la última condición de Riot para firmar el contrato. El Sr. Jukai tiene la firme convicción de solo firmar contratos con músicos que estén certificados, él cree que eso asegura la calidad en la música de las bandas o solistas que publiquen su material bajo su sello discográfico. Si no accedemos a aceptar su beca para hacer la certificación de música de dos años en Londres y grabar nuestro primer single en los estudios que se encuentran en esta ciudad no hay contrato… Es así de simple.

Ese día que me contaste sobre eso, cuando tuviste que tomar esa decisión tan importante en tu vida hermano, nunca antes te vi tan desesperado y frustrado. Observé tus ojos con detenimiento, parecías tener una lucha interna entre la emoción de ir a Londres y la tristeza de tener que dejar toda tu vida y a tus seres queridos atrás.

Por mi parte, mi corazón estaba dividido. Deseaba poder felicitarte y asegurarte sinceramente que no había problema si decidías irte, después de todo era tu vida, tus aspiraciones y tus deseos, tenías derecho a hacer lo que mejor te pareciera.

Por desgracia, apenas pensaba decirlo las palabras eran incapaces de salir de mi garganta ¿qué iba a pasar conmigo? Hacía solo unos meses que habíamos perdido a nuestra madre ¿y ahora también tendría que alejarme de ti, mi preciado hermano mayor? Hyakkimaru, no quería ser egoísta, quería apoyarte incondicionalmente, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. La idea de alejarme de ti también y quedarme completamente solo me aterraba. A pesar de que por dentro mi mente se debatía entre lo que era mejor por decir o hacer, tragué saliva pesadamente y te pregunté con debilidad:

— ¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto, hermano? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Te observé expectante sintiendo el rápido latido de mi corazón casi en la garganta. Estabas con la mirada baja mientras tenías tus manos entrelazadas apoyadas en la frente. Pasados unos segundos que me parecieron eternos me respondiste con una voz inexpresiva:

— No importa lo que yo desee… Lo más importante ahora es lo que debo hacer. No puedo irme y dejarte solo, Taho. Jamás me lo perdonaría si lo hiciera. Mamá se fue hace apenas tres meses ¿qué clase de hermano mayor egoísta sería si dejo todo atrás como si tú no importaras? No me iré a Londres.

Hyakkimaru, haber escuchado esas palabras salir de tu boca se supone que debían hacerme feliz, pero no lo hicieron. De repente, sin previo aviso, un dulce recuerdo llegó a mi mente. El recuerdo de un entusiasmado Hyakkimaru de doce años llegando a mi habitación cargando una pequeña guitarra en sus brazos, la primera guitarra acústica que te había regalado mamá.

Como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo, las exactas palabras que me dijiste en ese entonces resonaron en mi cabeza: "¡Taho, mira lo que mamá acaba de darme por mi cumpleaños! ¡Es mi guitarra, mi propia guitarra! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo!"

Tú, que eras tan indiferente para casi cualquier cosa mostraste unos ojos tan llenos de entusiasmo y una sonrisa tan enorme que por un momento me resultó difícil creer que eras tú.

[1] Después de eso, te sentaste en mi cama y comenzaste a tocar una dulce melodía. "Imagine" de John Lennon, recuerdo muy bien que fue esa canción Quedé asombrado, si bien te equivocaste en algunas notas y desafinaste un par de veces ocasionado el sonrojo en tus mejillas, recuerdo que tu forma de tocar caló tan hondo en mí que mientras la canción continuaba todos los sonidos a mi alrededor desaparecieron, ya solo existías tú y el sonido de tu nueva guitarra.

Mamá también llegó a mi habitación en silencio y te observó tocar con unos ojos llenos de orgullo y cariño. Cuando terminaste de tocar exclamaste con una fuerte voz muy inusual en ti: "Taho, acabo de decidirlo… ¡Cuando sea grande seré un guitarrista profesional! ¡Llegaré al corazón de muchas personas con mi música! Apóyame hasta entonces ¿de acuerdo?"

"Apóyame hasta entonces ¿de acuerdo?". La voz del Hyakkimaru de doce años resonó en mi cabeza un montón de veces. En palabras de un pre adolescente esa declaración de su deseo debía ser tomada a la ligera, pero no en tu caso. Ese fue tu sueño desde entonces y fue algo que no cambió con el pasar de los años. Tanto que a tus dieciocho años seguía siendo tu más grande anhelo.

Hyakkimaru, eres mi hermano, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y siempre serás lo más importante para mí. Con todas estas reflexiones en mi mente finalmente supe que tenía que hacer. No podía interponerme en tu sueño. Con esta firme decisión en mi cabeza te dije tras una larga pausa en silencio:

— Hermano, es algo extraño…—Cuando escuchaste mi voz de inmediato volteaste a verme con cierto temor—Al recordar a mamá, afortunadamente no me vienen a la cabeza las imágenes de sus últimas horas en el hospital… En lugar de eso, la recuerdo tan hermosa como fue siempre, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro y sus ojos brillando de emoción y orgullo cuando nos escuchó tocar para ella en tu fiesta sorpresa.

«Es por esto que creo que si ella estuviera aquí en este momento con nosotros te apoyaría incondicionalmente, te diría que no perdieras más tiempo y persiguieras tu sueño sin importar lo demás. Así que hermano, en nombre de mamá y mío te lo digo: no te preocupes por nada más y persigue tu sueño.»

Abriste tus ojos de par en par y me miraste lleno de incredulidad, por mi parte te mostré la sonrisa más segura y cariñosa que me fue posible. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos hasta que fuiste capaz de seguir negándote:

— Taho… Te quedarás completamente solo si me voy ¿en verdad eso no te asusta? ¿no te hace sentir mal? … ¡Ya lo sé, ven a Londres conmigo! —Moviste tus ojos de un lado a otro con exasperación—Tenemos los ahorros que nos dejó mamá y el dinero del imbécil de Daigo, con eso…

— ¿Y tú sabes lo costoso que es todo en Europa? ¿Cuánto gastarás si me voy contigo? ¿En serio crees que Daigo accedería a pagar mis estudios en Londres? —Te interrumpí con una amarga sonrisa, me acerqué a ti y apoyé mi mano en tu hombro. De inmediato guardaste silencio y me observaste con tristeza—. Hermano, ir a Londres y grabar tu primer single es tu sueño, no el mío. No quiero seguirte y ser yo quien te dé más preocupaciones. Gracias por pensarlo, pero de ninguna manera quiero causarte molestias. Estoy más que convencido que mi destino es quedarme aquí y esforzarme al máximo, así como estoy seguro que tú lo harás en Londres.

—Taho…

Te di un fuerte abrazo al tiempo que cerraba fuertemente los ojos en un intento desesperado por no llorar.

— No debes preocuparte más por mí, me las arreglaré solo… Después de todo, por fin ya logro cocinar algo sin que se me queme. Eso es un gran avance ¿no crees? —Pude sentirme más tranquilo al percibir tu baja risa a través de mi abrazo—. Hermano, el tuyo es un sueño de hace tantos años, no lo dejes ir ahora que lo tienes al alcance de tu mano. Ve a Londres y triunfa a lo grande con Rainbow Tears.

— Muchas gracias, Taho…

Respondiste conmovido regresándome el abrazo con fuerza. Pasados unos segundos nos separamos y nos apreciamos con cariño. Mi sonrisa por desgracia se desvaneció cuando recordé a otra persona de pronto, otra persona sumamente importante en tu corazón. Al dejar de abrazarnos dudé por un momento, pero finalmente logré reunir el valor necesario para preguntarte:

— Hermano… ¿Qué hay de Dororo?

Tensaste tus labios apenas escuchaste mi pregunta. Cerraste tus ojos con dolor mientras me respondías:

— No puedo tomar una decisión definitiva hasta que hable con ella, pero… Conoces a Dororo, creo que su respuesta a todo esto es más que obvia.

— Ella es muy bondadosa y te ama más que a nada en la vida. —Aseguré sin poder ocultar la tristeza en mi voz—. Te apoyará incondicionalmente y te dirá que te vayas a Londres… ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

— Si… Es por eso que no quiero hablar con ella… Después de hacerlo ya no tendré ninguna excusa para no irme a Londres… Ya no habrá ninguna excusa para quedarme a su lado.

Dejaste apoyados tus codos en la mesa y cubriste tu rostro con tus manos lleno de frustración, soltaste un bajo y desesperado suspiro ¿acaso estabas soportando tus deseos de llorar? Esa fue la impresión que me dio. Quedamos sumidos en un pesado silencio mientras sentía un intenso ardor en mi pecho a causa de la complicada situación. Cerré las manos fuertemente en puño y te hablé con toda la seguridad que me fue posible:

— Hermano, quiero que sepas algo…—Como respuesta tuya solo abriste tus dedos aun en tu rostro y me observaste con atención a través de las aberturas en estos, en efecto tus ojos se veían humedecidos—Si decides irte a Londres, puedes estar seguro que no me aprovecharé de la situación para intentar algo con Dororo… Yo ya entendí que el único dueño de su corazón eres tú y jamás la presionaría de esa forma…. Jamás haría algo tan cruel y vil, por eso te prometo que nunca lo haría… Solo quería que supieras eso.

Destapaste tu rostro y sonreíste con amargura. Te levantaste de la mesa para ir a otra habitación, cuando pasaste a mi lado revolviste con cariño mis cabellos y me dijiste con voz afligida:

— Muchas gracias Taho, en verdad eres el hermano que cualquier persona podría desear. Necesito estar un rato a solas, tocar hasta ya no sentir mis dedos. Te veo luego.

— Está bien.

Te vi salir de casa cargando tu amada guitarra acústica en tu hombro, seguramente ibas a ese río que estaba cerca de casa de Dororo. Hyakkimaru, aunque trataras de aparentar calma, aunque podía asegurar que una parte de ti ardía en deseos de irse a Londres, podía entender que también maldijeras tu sueño por separarte del amor de tu vida.

Seguramente por dentro deseabas que Dororo fuera más egoísta, deseabas que ella llorara y te suplicara que no la dejaras. Si Dororo lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro que hubieras rechazado esa enorme oportunidad sin dudarlo. En realidad, tú la amabas tanto que incluso eras capaz de renunciar a tu sueño por ella.

Pero tanto tú como yo sabíamos que eso nunca iba a suceder. Sabíamos que su dulce corazón era uno de los motivos de que fuera una mujer tan maravillosa, era una de las razones que nos hizo enamorarnos profundamente de ella.

Hyakkimaru… ¿todavía lo piensas? ¿sigues afirmando que Dororo es mucho más importante para ti que la música?

* * *

Cuando llegué al río de las luciérnagas y vi que te encontrabas en la orilla dibujando como tantas veces antes mi respiración se acortó, fue tanto así que incluso me era difícil respirar con normalidad. Dororo, sabía que tenía que hablar contigo, pero al encontrarte ahí de sorpresa no me sentía para nada preparado. Tenía planeado hacerlo al día siguiente una vez saliéramos de la escuela.

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Era demasiado tarde, ya no podía huir pues me habías visto. Hice aplomo y me dirigí a ti con vacilación, no tenía caso seguir postergándolo por más tiempo.

— Buenas noches, mi pequeña Dororo.

Un inmenso dolor desgarró mi corazón cuando te besé para saludarte ¿era la última vez que probaría tus labios? ¿tu animada voz ya nunca iba a deleitar mis oídos? ¿hasta cuándo volvería a ver tu hermoso rostro y esa radiante sonrisa que siempre tranquilizaba mi corazón?

Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para deshacerme de todos esos pesimistas pensamientos, sentarme a tu lado y fingir que todo estaba bien. Por supuesto de inmediato intuiste que algo no estaba bien conmigo. Dejando con cuidado tu cuaderno a un lado tuyo me miraste con interés y me preguntaste con una voz que sonaba extrañamente acusadora:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?

— No exactamente. —Respondí con desgano.

— ¿Por qué? —Continuaste tratando de aparentar calma— Deberías estar muy contento pues hoy fueron a hablar con el Sr. Jukai. Imagino que ya firmaron el contrato ¿o no?

— Ese es justamente el problema.

Fui directo al grano y te relaté detalladamente todo lo que hablamos en la disquera. Cuando terminé de hablar simplemente bajaste la vista, flexionaste tus rodillas a la altura de tu rostro y entrelazaste tus brazos por debajo de tus muslos. Ocultaste tu rostro entre tus piernas por unos segundos para después responderme con una enorme sonrisa:

— ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que pensaban en un principio! Podrás conocer Londres, y lo mejor de todo es que aprenderás aún más de música ahí. En verdad Riot les sigue dando grandes oportunidades.

Dororo, me mostrabas una dulce sonrisa, pero tus ojos nunca han podido mentir. Estos reflejaban una enorme y profunda tristeza que hacían a mi alma desgarrarse de dolor. Tal vez al igual que yo, tu corazón se quebraba de agonía al saber que debíamos separarnos, pero ver cómo te esforzabas tanto en seguir alegre y apoyarme en lugar de quejarte o recriminarme solo me hacía desear con más intensidad quedarme a tu lado.

Nunca nadie me había amado tanto como tú, yo nunca había amado tanto a alguien como te amaba a ti. Dororo, no podía perder eso, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Por esa razón, mientras observaba a mi guitarra con un enorme sentimiento de culpa te dije:

— No lo haré… No voy a irme a Londres…

— ¿Qué dices? —Pregunté expectante ante tu inesperada respuesta—No digas tonterías… ¿por qué dejarías pasar esta maravillosa oportunidad?

— No puedo hacerlo…—Confesaste con dolor—No puedo alejarme de ti, no soportaría estar lejos de ti. Por eso… no me iré a Londres.

Hyakkimaru ¿puedo confesarte algo? Cuando escuché esas palabras salir de tu boca mi corazón se agitó de alegría en mi pecho. Saber que me amabas tanto al punto de incluso rechazar esa enorme oportunidad me hizo experimentar una enorme dicha. Pero lo sabes ¿verdad? Sabes que nunca me ha molestado ser la segunda en tu corazón, entiendes que nunca me ha molestado tener que compartirte con la música.

Fue por esta razón que me acerqué lentamente a ti y tomé tu rostro entre mis manos con cuidado. Cuando percibiste mi tacto abriste tus ojos con lentitud y los posaste sobre mí con aflicción. Verte tan desesperado me quebraba por dentro, pero me tocaba ser fuerte y hacerte reaccionar. Te volví a hablar con una voz baja y apacible:

— The Beatles, The Who, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, Queen, The Sex Pistols, The Smits… Esos son solo algunos de tus grupos favoritos… Hyakkimaru, adoras el rock británico, es tu favorito… por eso estoy segura que tu corazón arde en deseos de ir a Londres y estudiar música en ese país donde tantas de tus bandas favoritas nacieron.

Hice una pequeña pausa esperando tu respuesta, sin embargo, ninguna palabra salió de tus labios. Desviaste tu vista y frunciste tus cejas con desaprobación dándome a entender que eso no era suficiente para convencerte, era casi como si hicieras un berrinche. Viendo esto, supe que tendría que hacer más presión:

— Sé que eso no es motivo suficiente, entonces… ¿Qué hay de tu sueño, Hyakkimaru? ¿Ese sueño que has tenido desde que tenías doce años? ¿En verdad piensas renunciar a él tan fácilmente?

— No lo haré, no puedo renunciar a mi sueño, pero tampoco puedo dejarte. Me quedaré aquí y buscaré firmar un contrato con otra disquera.

— Ustedes lo dijeron muchas veces, que Riot es de las disqueras más importantes del país, tiene una influencia casi mundial… ¡no puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta! Además… ¿Qué hay de la inmensa lucha que hicieron todos por ganar el concurso? ¿En verdad piensas ignorar los esfuerzos de todos de esa manera? ¿Piensas traicionarlos así?

— Nada de eso importa. —Respondiste con desesperación tomando mis manos con las tuyas por encima de tu rostro—. Lograr todo esto, cumplir mi sueño… ¡nada de esto vale si no puedo compartirlo contigo! ¡no estoy dispuesto a dejarte!

— Entonces dímelo, Hyakkimaru… ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime sinceramente que no quieres ir a Londres y cumplir tu sueño! ¡Hazlo y dejaré de insistirte!

Te observé con furia y frustración mezcladas ante tu negación, por tu parte me sostuviste una mirada de reproche por unos segundos, una mirada que no fuiste capaz de dejar en mis ojos. Terminaste cediendo, la bajaste con una inmensa agonía para después responderme con una voz quebrada:

— Quiero ir a Londres, en verdad lo deseo… Lo siento Dororo, discúlpame por ser tan egoísta.

— Está bien, tranquilo, en serio está bien. —Te respondí de inmediato fundiéndonos en un profundo abrazo. No sé cómo me las estaba arreglando para no llorar—. Hyakkimaru, yo te amo, eres lo más importante para mí. Ya que esto es así, yo en verdad deseo que cumplas tu sueño, y sé que eso solo será posible si te vas a Londres… Si tú eres feliz es más que suficiente para mí, tu felicidad siempre será la mía. Por eso… ve a Londres, hazlo, cumple tu sueño y eso me hará inmensamente feliz.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? —Me preguntaste con un hilo de voz.

— Ya pensaremos en eso después. Por ahora solo estemos así Hyakkimaru… por ahora solo estemos juntos, y vivamos cada día como si fuera el último.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos abrazados, en cierto momento perdí la noción del tiempo. Algunas cosas ya no puedo recordarlas con claridad, ese fuerte y desesperado abrazo que nos dimos ese día a la orilla del río de las luciérnagas es uno de ellos. Tal vez el dolor en ese entonces fue tanto que mi mente simplemente lo borró.

Fueran segundos, minutos u horas, te separaste de mí para después besarme con ansias y desesperación, yo simplemente seguí tu ritmo y dejé que atacaras mis labios y mi boca tanto como quisieras. Sentir tus labios Hyakkimaru, siempre era como morir y revivir un millón de veces, siempre has tenido ese efecto sobre mí. Cuando por fin pareciste quedar satisfecho te alejaste de mi lado para sentarte en el césped y tomar la guitarra con fuerza entre tus manos.

— Dororo, ven aquí… Por favor, siéntate a mi lado.

Me pediste con dulzura forzando una sonrisa. Por supuesto te obedecí al instante, adivinando que ibas a tocar una canción dejé apoyada mi cabeza en tu hombro como tanto adoraba hacerlo.

— Escucha esto con atención.

[2] Tras decir esto comenzaste a tocar una hermosa balada, e inevitablemente contuve el aliento cuando escuché que también empezabas a cantar en voz baja. Hyakkimaru, si comparábamos tu voz con la de Mio o Shiranui la tuya era simple y nada fuera de este mundo, aun así, a mí me pareció hermosa, lo era porque amaba todo de ti y ese día te esforzaste al máximo para hacer tu timidez a un lado y cantar especialmente para mí.

Esa noche, tocaste un concierto privado solo para mí. Mientras las hermosas notas de "Unchained Melody" seguían resonando junto con tu baja y suave voz no pude más, bajé el rostro y unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Lo sabía Hyakkimaru, ese fue tu regalo de despedida para mí.

No podía ser más fuerte, no pude evitar llorar ¿Cómo podía evitarlo al saber que tal vez nunca volvería a escuchar tu guitarra de nuevo? ¿algún día volveríamos a vernos? ¿debía aferrarme a esa esperanza? ¿o acaso lo mejor era rendirme y dejarte libre para que la música volviera a ser el único amor en tu vida?

Son preguntas que aún me hago y no sé cómo responderlas, pero lo cierto en todo esto Hyakkimaru, es que esa noche pude entenderlo. Comprendí que me enamoré de ti a primera vista no por tu increíble aspecto o por tu aura misteriosa, mientras te seguía escuchado cantar para mí, sintiendo el ardor de mis lágrimas en mis ojos pude comprenderlo… Me enamoraste con tu música.

Tal vez suene pretenciosa si lo digo, pero creo sinceramente que soy la única mujer que se enamoró de ti por eso. Y ya que comencé a amarte tan intensamente gracias a tu maravillosa manera de tocar la guitarra y a tus hermosas canciones, entonces a mí me correspondía renunciar a ti, debía entregarte a la música. Esa noche me rendí, dejé que la música me ganara, permití que ella me alejara de ti.

* * *

Después de esa noche, le pregunté a Dororo en muchas ocasiones más que iba a pasar con nuestra relación, sin embargo, ella seguía respondiendo siempre lo mismo: "lo veremos después, ahora solo debemos disfrutar al máximo nuestros últimos días juntos".

Por esta razón, después de unos días dejé de insistirle para ya no presionarla, además sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. En cierto momento recordé ciertas palabras que me dijo antes de que Mio se fuera a París: "Si no puedes estar al lado de la persona que amas simplemente no sirve".

Esa era su manera de pensar, podía estar casi seguro que desearía terminar nuestra relación. A pesar de esto, yo no pensaba renunciar a ella tan fácilmente, lucharía hasta el final para que lo nuestro no terminara, ya que estaba convencido de que ella era el amor de vida.

* * *

Los tres chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con irse a Londres. Ya fuera por un milagro o intervención divina, la madre de Saburota accedió a cambiar su vida y entrar a un grupo de ayuda para tratar su alcoholismo.

Tahomaru fue más que amable, a modo de agradecimiento por su apoyo y a la enorme amistad que había comenzado a surgir entre ellos se comprometió con Saburota para cuidar muy de cerca a su madre y sus hermanas. Esta sería una de las razones para que las hermanas de Saburota comenzarán a llamar a Tahomaru "hermano mayor" meses después de su partida a Londres.

Lo cierto fue que gracias a esto Tahomaru también recibió mucho apoyo y compañía por parte de esta mujer y sus hijas los meses que siguieron. La mujer logró recuperar su vida, lo hizo por el enorme amor que le tenía a Saburota. Es extraño como la distancia a veces puede influir tanto en las decisiones de las personas, el alejarse no siempre es tan malo.

El 02 de abril de 2016 terminó oficialmente el ciclo escolar. En ese día que cumplía mi tercer mes de noviazgo con Hyakkimaru este se graduó de la preparatoria, lo hizo a tan solo una semana de irse a Londres, esa sí que era buena suerte.

Ese día hicimos una agradable fiesta en el departamento de los hermanos. Fue a modo de celebración por la graduación de Hyakkimaru y despedida entre todos. Yo también iba a irme, después de que Hyakkimaru se fuera a Londres yo regresaría a Iwate con mis tíos, no podía postergarlo más tiempo. Esos agradables días que habíamos pasado todos juntos en Tokio, bromeando, soñando y riendo estaban a punto de terminar, en cuestión de días la vida de todos iba a cambiar para siempre.

Después de estar con todos, Hyakkimaru y yo nos despedimos para poder estar un rato a solas. Fuimos a la orilla del río de las luciérnagas y simplemente la pasamos en silencio muy juntos uno del otro. Él como siempre tocando su amada guitarra y yo dibujando en mi cuaderno. Risas, palabras y besos de vez en cuando, no necesitábamos de nada más para ser felices y sentirnos dichosos, nuestra compañía mientras hacíamos lo que más amábamos era más que suficiente. En verdad disfrutamos al máximo nuestros últimos días juntos.

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado de un sinfín de personas que iban y venían con rapidez de un lado a otro. Mirando su móvil, su reloj de pulso, arrastrando o cargando sus maletas eran ajenos por completo al enorme odio que comenzaba a tenerle a ese lugar, el día de nuestra despedida había llegado.

Mientras esperábamos a que diera la hora para que fueran a la sala de abordaje nos encontrábamos en una de las salas de espera cerca de una de las tantas cafeterías del aeropuerto. Saburota, Shiranui y Tahomaru estaban sentados en una de las mesas conversando, mientras que Hyakkimaru y yo estábamos en otra un tanto alejados de ellos, en verdad apreciaba que durante todo ese día nos hubieran dado nuestra privacidad.

Desde que Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru habían pasado por mí para que los acompañara al aeropuerto habíamos estado igual. Apenas los dos nos vimos nos dimos un corto beso, nos tomamos fuertemente de la mano y avanzamos en silencio. Esto no cambió al subir al taxi y llegar al aeropuerto, ambos estuvimos en silencio evitando mirarnos a toda costa, pero sin ser capaces de soltar nuestra mano ni siquiera un momento.

Observé el reloj en la pantalla de mi móvil con disimulo. Dándome cuenta que faltaba menos de media hora para que tuvieran que ir a la sala de abordaje cerré los ojos, di un hondo suspiro y me preparé mentalmente para lo que se venía. Ya no podía postergarlo más tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era suplicar mentalmente poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo ese dolor.

— Hyakkimaru… Tenemos que hablar. —Apenas escuchó mis palabras se sobresaltó, fue incapaz de responder, en lugar de eso sujetó con aun más fuerza mi mano contra la suya. Apreté la mandíbula fuertemente para juntar la fuerza necesaria y continuar—: Lo sabes… ¿verdad? En estas condiciones, nuestra relación no puede continuar… Debemos terminar.

De reojo aprecié que bajaba la vista con un inmenso dolor y tensaba sus labios. Abrió y cerró su boca varias veces pareciendo querer decir algo, pero le resultaba sumamente complicado hacerlo. Finalmente, tras unos segundos se volvió y me respondió intentando hablar con calma, cosa que no logró:

— No tiene por qué ser así… Sé que una relación a distancia es difícil, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. —Al ver que solo le sonreía con amargura y no contestaba insistió comenzando a desesperarse—: Dororo, a pesar de la distancia yo me comprometo a serte fiel siempre… te hablaré y te escribiré todos los días, por eso… por favor…—Se veía tan triste y angustiado, tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza, me suplicó con tristeza dejando apoyada nuestras manos contra su frente—No terminemos con esto tan hermoso que hay entre nosotros, si nos amamos no tenemos por qué terminarlo…

— Estuvimos juntos solo tres meses…—Continué con la voz entrecortada—Ya que solo fue poco tiempo, estoy segura que podrás olvidarme sin problemas…

— No es cierto, eso no es verdad… Cuando se trata del corazón, cuando están los sentimientos de por medio nunca importará el tiempo… Nunca se tratará del tiempo, siempre se tratará de la persona… Es cierto, fueron solo tres meses, pero eso no importa… Dororo, en estos tres meses me hiciste sentir cosas que nunca antes sentí por nadie, me hiciste realmente feliz, nunca antes me había sentido tan dichoso en mi vida. Por eso, por favor… luchemos por esto.

Escuché cada palabra sintiendo como si me fueran clavando cada vez más una filosa daga en el corazón. Cerré los ojos y apreté mi labio inferior con fuerza haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar. En verdad lo deseaba, quería decirle que no soportaba la idea de alejarme de su lado, de terminar con lo nuestro… pero no podía, por nuestro bien sabía que no podía hacerlo.

— Ya que ambos tenemos estos sentimientos tan profundos el uno por el otro, entonces sabes que no soportaremos estar alejados. —Murmuré suavemente llevando nuestras manos a mi rostro para depositarle un suave beso a las suyas. Hyakkimaru me observó con aflicción— ¿Qué va a pasar, Hyakkimaru? ¿Qué pasará cuando el dolor de no poder vernos sea tan grande que no podamos soportarlo? ¿Cuándo esta intensa aflicción queme nuestras almas por dentro? Yo no puedo conformarme solo con llamadas o mensajes, si no puedo tenerte a mi lado… Si no puedo besarte y abrazarte como lo hago ahora no lo soportaría, eso no es suficientemente para mí…

«Tú por otro lado eres tan impulsivo e impredecible que no soportaría saber que un día me extrañaste tanto que decidiste tomar un viaje de regreso a Japón para volver a mi lado y simplemente renunciar a todo con tal de poder estar conmigo de nuevo. No lo soportaría Hyakkimaru, no soportaría saber que me entrometí en tu sueño y te obligué a renunciar a todo…

«Por eso ahora que estamos a tiempo debemos parar, debemos detenerlo… Debemos hacerlo antes de que nos resulte imposible estar lejos uno del otro… Recuerdas que te lo dije antes ¿no es cierto? Yo no podría vivir sabiendo que hice a mi ser amado infeliz a causa de mi egoísmo, no soportaría que abandonaras tus sueños y anhelos por mí…»

— Entonces ven conmigo a Londres. —Me suplicó atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo con su voz ahogada de dolor—. Yo… Conseguiré un empleo ahí y me esforzaré al máximo por los dos. Tus estudios, así como tus necesidades básicas… No debes preocuparte por nada, yo me encargaré de todos tus gastos. Así que por favor… no me dejes…

Solté una baja y dolorosa risa impotente a causa de todas las emociones que se agolpaban en mi pecho. Mi alma se desgarraba, pero a la vez mi corazón era inundado por un inmenso amor y ternura al darme cuenta de lo mucho que me amaba, de lo mucho que se negaba a perderme al punto de hacerme esa sugerencia tan descabellada y fuera de lugar.

— Sabes que eso es imposible, tontito. —Le dije con ternura mientras dejaba apoyada mi cabeza en su pecho por una última vez—. Soy menor de edad, mis tíos nos matarían si decidiera fugarme contigo. Hyakkimaru, por favor no me obligues a hacerte infeliz, no me hagas hacerte más infeliz de lo que ya lo eres en este momento, solo por favor, déjame ir…

Tras escuchar estas crueles palabras salir de mi boca se aferró con más fuerza contra mí y lo escuché soltar un profundo y pesado suspiro. Finalmente pude sentirme más tranquila cuando se rindió, lo supe cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras con ternura y un inmenso amor:

— Gracias, mi pequeña Dororo… Gracias por darme los mejores tres meses de mi vida.

Mientras seguíamos abrazados una voz anunció por los altoparlantes que los pasajeros con destino a Londres debían comenzar a dirigirse a la sala de abordaje. Nos tomó un enorme esfuerzo separarnos, pero finalmente pudimos hacerlo, nos observamos con tristeza, aun así, logramos sonreírnos con cariño el uno al otro. Hyakkimaru me dio un pequeño beso en la frente para después encaminarnos a la sala de abordaje.

Me despedí de Saburota y Shiranui dándoles un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a los dos mientras Tahomaru hacía lo mismo con su hermano mayor, los llené de palabras de ánimo y también bromeé un poco con ellos.

— ¡Seré la primera en comprar su single cuando salga a la venta, pueden estar seguros de esto! —Les prometí con una enorme sonrisa.

— Siempre serás nuestra fan número uno, eso lo sabemos muy bien, Dororo-chan.

Me respondió Saburota mientras revolvía mis cabellos con cariño. Shiranui también se unió a la conversación mientras me daba un pellizco en la nariz:

— Síguenos brindando tu apoyo, mocosa, en verdad vamos a necesitarlo.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre seré fiel a Rainbow Tears!

Todos nos reímos y nos observamos con aprecio. Ese día yo también partiría para Iwate horas después. Tahomaru iba a hacerme el favor de acompañarme hasta que mi tío pasara al departamento por mí. Viendo que ya solo me faltaba despedirme de Hyakkimaru avancé unos pasos, pero después me fue imposible, ahora que por fin había llegado el momento me sentía incapaz.

De pronto sentí un suave apretón contra mi hombro, al volver la vista vi que se trataba de Tahomaru. Me mostró una pequeña pero muy amable sonrisa, indicándome con un movimiento de cabeza que siguiera avanzando. Gracias a su apoyo pude juntar la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Ambos avanzamos unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente. Ahora que más debía hacerlo era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Bajando la vista le dije con voz apagada.

— Bueno, ahora si es el momento…

— Así es…

Un pesado silencio nos inundó hasta que observé de reojo como Hyakkimaru se descolgaba su mochila y comenzaba a buscar algo dentro de ella con cierto apuro. Me tendió un objeto con ambas manos, cuando levanté la mirada para observarlo contuve el aliento.

— Dororo… Quiero que te quedes con mi cuaderno de canciones. —Me pidió con voz apacible.

— ¿Qué? Pero…—Eso fue lo que me hizo levantar por completo mi vista hacia él, me observaba con esos orbes caramelo siempre tan profundos y dulces—No puedo hacerlo Hyakkimaru, lo tienes desde que ibas en secundaria, no puedo quedarme con algo tan valioso para ti.

— Es por eso que quiero que lo tengas. —Insistió observándome con ternura—. Ya que es algo tan importante para mí, quiero que lo conserves.

— Pero… ¿no vas a necesitarlo en Londres?

— Este cuaderno representa mi evolución como músico y persona hasta lo que soy ahora. — Comenzó a explicarme mientras observaba con nostalgia su cuaderno en sus manos—. Al principio podrás notar canciones con letras mediocres y sin ningún sentido, después hay canciones tristes con letras de desamor, y finalmente… canciones mucho más alegres, elaboradas y con mensajes de un profundo cariño, canciones que solo fui capaz de componer hasta conocerte a ti.

«Este cuaderno representa toda mi lucha y mis pasos para llegar hasta este punto, hasta esta nueva etapa que estoy por comenzar en mi vida. Aun lo sigo creyendo firmemente, Dororo… Si no te hubiera conocido, nunca hubiera sido capaz de lograr todo esto por mí mismo. Ya que tú me ayudaste a lograrlo, me parece justo que lo tengas. De esta manera, siempre tendrás una parte de mí contigo.»

— E-entonces espera, por favor. —Le dije con apuro mientras tomaba mi mochila y la esculcaba rápidamente. De igual manera saqué mi cuaderno de dibujo y se lo tendí—. Si tú vas a darme tu cuaderno de canciones, entonces yo te daré mi cuaderno de dibujo.

— Pero… tú aun lo usas mucho ¿no es cierto? —Preguntó abriendo sus ojos con asombro—. No quiero quitarte algo tan indispensable en tu vida.

— Está bien, la verdad es que ya no lo uso tanto como antes. —Confesé apreciándolo con cariño—. Desde que me regalaste el material necesario para pintar ya no dependo tanto de él. Tal como pasó contigo, puedes ir viendo como mis dibujos fueron evolucionando junto conmigo, como pasaron de ser dibujos sombríos y opacos a unos dibujos mucho más alegres y llenos de vida, cambiaron a ser esto desde que te conocí. Así que por favor… Quédate con mi cuaderno de dibujo, y siempre llevarás contigo una parte de mí, así de cierta forma siempre estaré a tu lado.

Intercambiamos nuestros cuadernos y después nos observamos con una mezcla de emociones indescifrables a los ojos. Cuando menos me di cuenta nos buscamos con desesperación, nuestros cuerpos que siempre parecieron ser como imanes terminaron fundiéndose en un profundo y amoroso abrazo.

— Adi…

— No, por favor…—Interrumpiste con dolor—. No me digas adiós, aunque sea una mentira dime que es un hasta luego ¡Déjame vivir cuando menos con la esperanza de que algún día podremos vernos de nuevo! Solo dame esa promesa para poder seguir, para poder continuar mi camino con la frente en alto. Hagamos de cuenta que este es un hasta luego y no una despedida, aunque no sea cierto, quiero vivir creyéndolo, por favor… hazlo por mí.

Todo mi cuerpo tembló y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como finos cristales al escucharlo. Me aferré con más fuerza a él, deseando que el tiempo pudiera detenerse en ese momento, deseando poder sostenerlo por siempre y que no tuviera que irse. Con mi voz ahogada en llanto, apenas pudiendo pronunciar palabras entendibles le respondí:

— Seguramente algún día podremos vernos de nuevo. Hasta entonces, hasta luego…

Tomó mi rostro con suma delicadeza entre mis manos para después darme un profundo y angustiado beso. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las suyas las cuales también eran incapaces de abandonar sus ojos. Nos aferrábamos a nuestros labios temblorosos deseando poder recordar ese momento para siempre, deseando que se congelara, que pudiera ser eterno. Maldecimos y adoramos nuestros sentimientos, el profundo amor que nos teníamos hacía que fuera un suplicio separarnos, aun así, sabíamos que no nos quedaba otra opción.

Cuando por fin fuimos capaces de dejar de besarnos, mientras yo sollozaba a lo bajo lo escuché pronunciar con una voz cargada de dolor y amor a la vez:

— Te amo, mi pequeña Dororo…

— Te amo, Hyakkimaru…

No podía soportarlo más, no podía ya más con todo ese dolor. Esas fueron mis palabras definitivas de despedida hacia él. Me separé de su lado, me di la media vuelta y salí corriendo sin ser capaz de volver la vista atrás.

* * *

Dororo salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta del aeropuerto mientras que mi hermano mayor se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo. Sentía mi corazón dividido, por una parte, quería seguir a Dororo para consolarla, por otra sabía que no podía dejar a mi hermano en esas circunstancias, sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de irse.

Me dolió tomar esa decisión, pero finalmente opté por quedarme con mi hermano, eso era lo que me correspondía hacer.

— Hermano…

Susurré con tristeza mientras apreciaba como este completamente frustrado daba unos golpes en el suelo con su puño cerrado, permaneció con la vista baja mientras sus lágrimas caían y se perdían en el suelo. Me arrodillé a su lado y colocando mi mano en su hombro le dije:

— Está bien, tranquilo… Ustedes lo saben, que es lo mejor para ambos. Dororo sería infeliz si te quedabas con ella y renunciabas a tu sueño, ella nunca te lo hubiera perdonado.

— Lo sé. —Respondió con voz entrecortada—. Pero aun así es doloroso, es doloroso que las cosas deban terminar así… Quiero estar con ella, no quiero estar lejos de ella.

Saburota se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de consuelo. Shirnaui no lo hizo, él se encargó de hacerlo reaccionar a su manera:

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan patético?

Le reclamó con frialdad. Cuando escuchamos esto Saburota y yo nos dirigimos miradas nerviosas, Hyakkimaru por su parte se volteó a verlo con un profundo odio, gruesas lagrimas aun resbalaban por sus mejillas. Shiranui le sostuvo una pesada mirada por unos segundos para después continuar suavizando su voz:

— ¿Por qué actúas como si se hubiera muerto? ¡Ella no murió! Si tanto la amas, entonces lucha por ella y mantén la esperanza que algún día, así pasen años, podrán volver a verse. Si en verdad su lazo es tan profundo como lo parece, entonces puedes estar seguro que su amor perdurará así pasen diez años. Mientras ambos sigan con vida siempre se podrá hacer algo, mientras lo estén pueden mantener la esperanza que estarán juntos de nuevo.

Mi hermano abrió sus ojos con asombro ante las increíbles palabras del vocalista. Bajó sus ojos y apretó sus labios pareciendo meditar cuidadosamente lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de unos segundos se secó las lágrimas tallándose con su antebrazo para después levantarse mucho más seguro que antes. Nos observó a los tres con suma atención para después decirnos con determinación:

— Algún día veré a Dororo de nuevo, me aseguraré de que así sea. Hasta entonces… me esforzaré al máximo para cumplir mi sueño.

* * *

Mi huida solo fue capaz de llevarme a un puente peatonal que estaba justo enfrente del aeropuerto, me resultó imposible alejarme por completo del lugar hasta que no viera el avión surcar el cielo para llevarlo a cumplir su destino.

Pasados unos minutos finalmente lo vi salir del aeropuerto y elevarse para tomar rumbo a Londres. Mientras las lágrimas volvían a formarse en mis ojos y el avión se perdía cada vez más de mi vista, decidí aferrarme a la pequeña esperanza de que tal como le dije, ese no era un adiós, era un hasta luego.

Abracé con fuerza su cuaderno de canciones contra mi pecho. Las breves pero hermosas palabras que descubrí me dejó escritas en la última hoja me dieron esa hermosa esperanza. Resonaron en mi cabeza una vez más mientras el avión se convertía en un lejano y brillante destello:

_Mi pequeña Dororo:_

_Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. El tiempo que compartimos juntos fue corto, pero en verdad se convirtieron en momentos muy especiales en mi corazón. Fueron los mejores tres meses de mi vida._

_Tengo este sueño desde hace años, pero después de conocerte puedo estar seguro de algo. Ahora quiero cumplir este sueño no solo por mí, también deseo hacerlo por ti para de esa manera poder hacerte feliz._

_A pesar de la distancia que nos separará a partir de ahora, por favor quiero que siempre recuerdes esto: desde este día cada paso, cada sonrisa, cada risa, cada lucha, cada logro, cada canción que componga serán solo para ti._

_Todos mis sentimientos y todas mis palabras te pertenecerán solo a ti. Siempre serás la dueña de mi corazón. Las notas de mi corazón siempre serán tuyas._

**Fin de la primera parte**

**Continuará en la segunda parte: "Las notas de mi destino"**


End file.
